Second life
by Reyavie
Summary: What would you think if an accident dropped you in a videogame? Yeah, I thought that too. The universe unfortunately has a very strange sense of humour. OFC! Indefinite hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Hey there, readers! This is my first uploaded fic on the net so would really like if you guys could say what you think after reading it. I will try to post as often as I can because I know how annoying it is to have to wait months for a update. That will not happen with this one. Except in case of an exam season that quite thankfully doesn't surpass two months. Well not comes the disclaimer time. I DON'T ONW ANYTHING REMOTELLY CONNECTED TO FF VIII. Well I do own my copy of the game but that's that. Oh…and I own my OC. **

**AN (13/01/07): From now on, several of the chapters will be corrected and changed slightly, due to grammatical errors and formation issues. As, I don't have a beta, I'll have to do this slowly. Hope it becomes easier to read this way.**

…

So this is the first chapter of _Second life_. Hope you like it!

…

**My POV**

…

_This was something I never thought that could ever happen. Something we only imagine and that, someday when we last expect it, it just bangs at our door. In my case it banged too hard on a completely unsuspecting door._

_My name is Ariadne. A strange name, I know. My mom always had a thing for mythology and Greek…well…it was just begging to be used. Those are her words, not mine. Both of my parents may have a fuse very badly connected on their minds but I could never have asked for better parents. For being able to withstand both me and my older brother, they deserve the greatest award possible. _

_Lugh, that's my bro, used to say our folks just had one moment when he couldn't stand them. Usually when he did something completely stupid and had to listen to their scolding. Quite frankly, I always agreed with him in that point. Our relationship was a normal one for a family of the twenty first century. Understanding parents and an overprotective brother that spends half of his time arguing with you. Normal. _

_That night he had given me his speech for the already-lost-count time before I could even leave my room. It had been first because of my clothes. Apparently my what-great-legs-brother didn't think that a mini-skirt was a good outfit for his little sister. I told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine before I did it for him. Wrong thing to say. Language was the cause for the second reprimand, completely ignored because I was thinking what a great idea it would be to learn to keep my mouth shut. Something I had been trying for the last thirteen years. _

_So I pretty much waited for him to vent the rest of his anger and escaped to the living room. My father was there, an amused look on his sympathetic face making it impossible to me to say anything. He only opened his arms and gave me **the** hug. You know. The one fathers give to their daughters when there are no words that can help. Yeah, **that** hug. I love my dad. He is so understanding that it should be forbidden._

_My mom entered the room at that moment, her expression screaming "What did he do this time?" Have I said how much I love my mom? I just gave her the don't-ask look and said my goodbyes. I had promised to be home soon and I intended to fulfil it. Those lectures may be amusing on the outside, where you can see them with a popcorn bowl on your hands, but I preferred **not** to see them first hand. I may be somewhat crazy but I was never the suicide type. So sue me._

_I grabbed my backpack and with a last wave I got to the car where my friends were expecting me. From the entire group only Joshua knew how to drive and even he…believe me, if another could, we would hand over the car in a jiffy. As I have already said, I am not a suicide and Josh…He still doesn't know that red somehow means stop and that the break is to be used. I think that, for him, the best way to stop is against a wall. Seriously. It would not be the first time. I had to walk around with crutches because he didn't remember that the white line on a red circle usually means that it is not a good idea to go that way. I would have killed him but he was in worst state than myself…and my dad had said that it wouldn't be courteous. I remember giving him the strangest glance I could. But he answered with **that** look, the one that, as I have said before, simply takes the will to even try to hurt him. That is another thing I've been trying to learn. _

_I am getting out of topic. So it was me, Josh, Maria, Anne and Philip, with Josh being the oldest of the gang. It was our usual stroll around the city, something we actually loved doing, especially me because it meant to see the ocean and that was my favourite pastime, when someone had the great idea to stop in the booths near the beach. Those tiny little stands on the sand? Yes, those. Anne was on her usual raid and I barely noticed when she shoved a bag to my hands and merely placed it on my backpack. _

_There are things that you learn easily and one of them is not to argue with Anne. She is worse than my brother. The only thing that had caught my attention had been a small pendant in phoenix shape. It was made in a dark red colour, so dark that it was almost black. Maria joined me and, in a few minutes, I had the pendant on my neck for half the price the woman on the stand had asked. One of the very good reasons why I always took Maria with me when I went shopping. That girl can do anything she wants with the salesman. Almost literally. Kind of scary though. She has these really big blue eyes that can, pretty much, convince a lot of people to agree with whatever stupid thing she wishes. It takes a lot to ignore them but, eventually, we all learned tears aren't necessarily real and blue eyes aren't a signal of innocence. _

_So we went back to the car, arguing about whatever we should do after we left, when something hit us. Something strong enough to throw us against windows and benches, to make the shrill alarm pierce through our ears as it went off. The last thing I remember was someone screaming before pain filled my head. _

_And then darkness…_

_When I woke up, I was being fussed over by a woman saying something about irresponsible youngsters. Yep, that was us. And, by her expression, the results of the accident had not been very good. But what accident had those, after all? I looked around slowly, blinking at the white space it met my eyes. A hospital. I hate hospitals. Too white, too impersonal and too depressing. The woman realized then that I was awake and started to rant. They always do that to me. It had happened on that previous accident, so why would it stop now?_

"_**Those idiots. Hurting innocent bystanders with their unconsidered trainings. Can't they use the gym? No, they have to go to the city and cause mayhem**" _

_She was not ranting at me but **to** me. I guess talking to the unconscious patient was better than talking to the walls. _

"_**Are you alright?**" _

_I began to nod but stopped, once my head choose to make the injury throbbing on my forehead known. _

"_**You were hit by some debris caused by our students**," she said "**You are now in Galbadia Garden where they took you. There wasn't enough space in Deling City's Hospital.**"_

_All my body froze when she said those words. My mind screamed real loudly "WHAT?" but my lips remained closed. If my head wasn't hurting so much, I would think I was dreaming. If the doctor wasn't, at the time, making some lights at the deep gash on my leg making it disappear, I would have called her delusional. Unfortunately both things were happening before my eyes. _

"_**Where are you from?**" _

_I raised my eyes as if I was too far away and my mind acted on its own accord. _

"_**I don't remember**." All hail movie marathons. _

"_**Oh dear…**" It was the only thing she said. A moment after she had left me alone, whispered words informing me she was going to call the headmaster of the Garden. I barely noticed it her absence._

_I was too lost. I was in a **videogame** for heaven's sake. I was alone. My parents had stayed behind as well as my brother. And my friends. And my life. I was alone. A tear fell, and then another and another, until all my face was wet and shining from them. I fainted then, praying the last moments had been nothing more a dream. _

_But when I woke up, everything was the same as before. The white room, the cold feeling, the pain in my head and the numbness in my heart. A man sat at the bottom of my bed as well as the doctor. _

_My new life began from there._

…

**Four years later. 3rd person POV**

…

"Aria?" The door to the small room had been opened without request, barely any noise bar the calling. To answer it, there was only one person. A brown haired girl was sitting on the only chair, eyes shifting as she continued to read the book resting on her lap.

"What's wrong Stef?" She said, closing the book abruptly. That had been the only reaction to the rather unexpected entrance. And the only hint of curiosity shown.

"The headmaster is calling for you," her friend informed promptly "He said you have a new assignment." – A sigh left her lips, an expression very close to annoyance taking over her expression as she stood up.

"It is not fair Aria. He didn't let you rest. You only arrived last week." Ariadne didn't pause as she reached out for the weapon behind the door, clasping the two sheaths quickly to her back.

"You worry too much, Stef. Aunt Chris would kill him if something happened to me and it is true that I hate doing paperwork." Stef scowled briefly, a look that didn't suit her, otherwise, serene expression. Any comment she wished to add remained unsaid, as she hugged the other girl.

"The doc will not be the only one to kill him if something happens to you. Be at the front gate in fifteen minutes."

The brunette merely nodded before proceeding to gather her equipment for, yet another, mission while Stef left for her class. When she found herself alone, Ariadne sighed again and clutched the small pendant on her neck before going back to her task.

…

**So guess what? It is time for you to press the small little button that says review. That I would really appreciate and make me happy. And me happy equivalent to a new chapter.**

**Next chapter: Our favourite characters come into play and scare themselves with what the headmaster places in front of them. **


	2. Presentations: You there

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM FF VIII. But Ariadne's mine.**

**Well that's out of the way. Thank you to my first reviewer, druggo-frog, and to all who are reading this.**

…

**My POV**

…

_Things changed in the years I spent in this world. As an amnesiac, they didn't know what to do with me. Everyone was convinced I had been injured because of the students of the Garden and I…forgot to say otherwise. I wasn't that stupid._

_I shut up, marvelling in how it only took a change of worlds to learn to do such a thing, and agreed when they asked me if I wished to enrol. Hell, what could I have said? I prefer the orphanage? No, thanks. So, I entered Galbadia Garden, and started to work as much as I could to catch up. I could clearly see they didn't believe I would be able to make it but I surprised them all. Almost killed myself doing so, but I showed them. And shocked them to Trabia and back while doing so. From my ideas to my choice of weapons, I was too foreign and it took quite a while for them to accept me. But they eventually did._

_I graduated at sixteen only three years after I had arrived and was sent almost immediately on a mission. Full-fledged Seeds were needed everywhere and, even a newbie such as I, were deeply needed. It didn't mean that, a trip to Trabia in the middle of the Winter, was something I wished to experience. _

_Martine really is an idiot. Placing his soldiers in danger, just to protect a rich boy wishing to see other cultures. I would have kicked his ass if he wasn't my headmaster. Only the knowledge that he would be getting his ass royally kicked in a near future stopped me from doing so. Something far worse than expressing my displeasure for my comrade's injury, caused by the pretty boy's demand of a monster's horn. _

_But time passed, as it would have had if I had stayed home. My hope resided in the fact that I knew my family would go on without me. I would never have forgiven myself if they were hurt because of me. Or quitted being a family. I love them too much for that. _

_So I grabbed my new life with both hands and struggled, as I knew they would want to see me doing. I made friends. I even got a new family, in the form of the doctor that had helped me that first day. And those first months. Christine Summers. She became my aunt and very protective guardian. Figures. I attract this kind of people. First my brother, then her._

_Oh well…no use crying over spilt milk. Anyway, right now I am a full fledged Seed and, if not cared, at least I'm respected. I had just returned from Centra, where I had made a small visit to Odin while fulfilling the stupid whim of an idiot of Deling. Someone that suddenly wished to exercise his taste for adventure after reaching seventy-five years. Why the hell did he think getting chased by Marboros is exciting beats me. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm not from around here... _

_Nah, the guy was just stupid. _

_I was thinking in getting some rest done for a while, when Stephanie informed me of the headmaster's calling. Something told me that this would be interesting. Very interesting. And after four years in this place I learned to trust my gut feeling. It can save my own ass sometimes._

_So, I grabbed my equipment and tried to reach the place on time. I was curious about what the idiot wanted, who could blame me? And yes, I wanted to annoy him as well. He is too easy to riddle and, one thing that didn't change, was my ability to shock him to silence when I open my mouth. And the fun I still have with it._

…

**3rd person POV**

…

The party from Balamb Garden was still looking at their leader with curiosity, waiting as he read the orders the headmaster had sent them. Squall had frowning, a hand clenched in the paper as he thought about whatever was written.

"The orders say 'by means of a sniper'. And it is required a stealth specialist," he declared to the headmaster. "We have no one with those skills." Martine just nodded.

"Don't worry about that. We have an elite sharpshooter lined up from Galbadia Garden. Let me introduce him. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas"

A tall brown haired man stood up from the grass and approached, slowly and deliberately. He was wearing brown entirely, trench coat, hat and pants, the only exception being the white shirt underneath his jacket. His pace was suddenly changed when someone slapped him on the head and he stumbled.

"Stop acting like a bloody idiot, Kinneas. No one is buying it." A girl appeared behind him seeming pissed. She ignored the curses he was saying with practiced ease and walked to the headmaster, saluting him quickly.

"At ease." She relaxed before turning to the group, a smirk taking her lips when Irvine joined her. Some members of the group seemed to be hiding snickering as they watched the unknown woman. She had very long brown hair, caught on a braid, and light green eyes as well as slightly tanned skin. Tall and slim, she was wearing black pants and brown mountain boots and well as a dark blue tank top. Two sheaths were strapped to her back, their black leather forms shining in the sun.

"This will be your stealth specialist, Ariadne Beckerman" She saluted them formally, the smirk still failing to face from her face. She seemed…amused. "Now do try not to kill Kinneas, Beckerman."

The headmaster seemed close to beg, something too strange from what he had showed till the moment. Ariadne just rolled her eyes.

"Do not worry headmaster. I will make sure he will be alive to fulfil the mission." He just nodded, knowing she would do as she had said. The way he had ignored the rest of her saying "I won't take responsibility for him afterwards however." Had been probably to ease his mind, before leaving altogether.

"So, what's our mission then?" She asked calmly, as if nothing had happened. Everyone's looks turned to their leader, at the moment the only one completely undisturbed with the strange reunion.

"Our next mission... This is no ordinary mission. This is a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to... assassinate the sorceress." The dark haired man looked directly at her when he didn't see any reaction. Ariadne raised an eyebrow slightly.

"We're to shoot her from afar. Kinneas here will be our sharpshooter. We're to support Kinneas to our fullest. Should the sniper fail, we're to attack head on. Ariadne will be his backup and our guide in Deling." Their eyes were fixed on the two galbadians.

"That's nice. I'm being sent as his bodyguard. _Lovely_. " Drawled the girl, pointing vaguely in her companion's direction. "As you wish then. Can you guys introduce yourselves first or will I have to call **_you there_** for the rest of the mission?" Silence was her answer before anyone moved. A small brown haired one was the first to advance, hand outstretched for her to shake.

"I am Selphie Tilmitt," She pointed to the black haired girl by her side " this is Rinoa Heartilly," Ariadne had the impression she had elected herself as the spokeswoman, either the other wished it, or not. Her hand almost hit the blond woman as she continued. "And Quistis Trepe."

"I have heard of you from my aunt Chris." Ariadne said, giving the older woman an appraising glance. "She speaks highly of you." If Quistis had been anyone else, she would have blushed.

"Christine is too kind." She said simply "This is Zell Dintch," the instructor continued, taking the man's hand with a faint smile. "And our leader Squall Leonhart."

The two looked at each other for a moment but none made a move to acknowledge the other. After that, Ariadne merely shrugged before taking her original place. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well then," interrupted Irvine "We'll have to decide on a party for the trip to Deling City." Ariadne felt someone grab her shoulders and found herself at Irvine's side. "How's this for a team?" He asked with a grin.

Before anyone could say anything, she had sunk her elbow into his stomach and was, pretty much, controlling herself not to break her promise to the headmaster before they had even left the Garden.

"Touch me again and I swear, what I did last time you tried this, will seem like **_heaven._**" – There visible tension between the two galbadians, leading every member from the Balamb party to wonder just what Martine had been drinking before assigning them both to the same mission.

Squall frowned, his voice cutting through the silence before she could fulfil the threat. "Selphie and Ariadne, you're with me. The rest, go with Quistis. You lead them instructor."

And without more words, all Seeds did what had been ordered, halting only when Ariadne's name was screamed over the brunt of the students' sounds. On the entrance was a small group of mercenaries waving. Ariadne turned back, a smile crossing her lips and a hand waving in silent goodbye.

"See you soon Aria." Screamed Stef when she saw her friend follow the others.

In her hand was a letter written in Ariadne's handwriting. No one noticed how the brunette stopped once more, her eyes flicking with some unreadable emotion before she left the Garden. No one heard her mumbled answer as she did so.

…

**And here ends the second chapter. You know the drill people! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Next chapter: Disclosure on a bit of the Irvine/Ariadne relationship. Anyone's interested?**


	3. Train thoughts

**Guess what? I'm back! Here is the new chapter that Final Heaven 9asked. Thanks a lot for your review and I hope you like this chapter. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY...Ariadne's mine though so forget any stupid ideas.**

…

So welcome to the third chapter of Second life. Have fun (I hope)

…

My POV

…

_Well this has certainly classified the situation as the weirdest that could possibly become. Guess what? Not only am I a Seed as I am going to actually see in the best place the things that are going to plague my new home. This is getting better and better huh?_

_From what I see and remember the group is easy to handle. Selphie is pretty much like Stef and Quistis reminds me of my aunt. Zell is a good guy and Squall…well, I think the best way is not to step on his toes. Rinoa is another case. I never really liked her character, too much whine for my tastes so I will have to keep my tongue in check if she is as she was portrayed in the game. _

_Irvine, however, is on a thin line. Really thin. I've known him for the four years that I had spent in the Garden and the guy just hits on everything that wears a skirt. Damn, that is a scary thought. The problem is that it is the truth. The last time he tried to touch me he spent a week on the infirmary before my aunt understood what I had done with him as I refused to say anything._

_I did remember thinking at the time, though, in one of my teachers of the first classes I ever had in the Garden saying something about spell mixture but I had never had a guinea pig before that day. The scolding I received wasn't as bad as it could have been as she understood my plight and when that little incident was known I had people I didn't even know congratulating me on the halls. Stef and other friends of mine threw a party and we spent the next day in detention because we had violated curfew. _

_What a pity…we drove the instructor in charge nearly crazy and he had to ask for a vacation. We never got a detention again. Martine may be an idiot but even he learns something with his mistakes._

_So now I am in a suicide mission with my bloody mind screaming for me to grab the group and lock them in a closet instead of trying to kill a sorceress and get locked in the highest security jail in the planet. _

_Note to self: Kick Martine's ass when I get back. He is long overdue and my patience just ran out. Good thing that Kinneas is around. Can anyone guess where my frustration will be vented?_

…

3rd Person POV

…

"Irvine Kinneas control yourself" – Quistis order only served to launch the sharpshooter in one of the romantic speeches he was so well known in the Garden. Zell was about to punch the train when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head to see the newest female addition to their group.

– "Ignore him Zell. He is a complete idiot and whatever the things he says you will always know that it is only bullshit." – The blond smiled slightly with the girl's comment and stood up watching her stand against the wall.

– "My dearest Ariadne" – Irvine placed a hand on his chest dramatically.

– "You wound me with your words." – She raised an eyebrow – I will wound you with my swords if you call me dearest again. Believe me…it's much worse."

Her voice was completely sincere and strangely emotionless as if she was simply talking about the weather. Zell snorted under his breath followed by Rinoa's soft chuckles and even Quistis wasn't able to hide a faint smile. Only Squall didn't react making the wall opposed to her as his own.

– "Can I call you mine then?" – She rolled her eyes

– "No. But you can call me death if you open your mouth one more time." – She looked at Zell and smiled – "See? Bullshit." – He nodded in amusement and silence invaded the compartment no doubt because of the look Squall was bestowing upon the Galbadians. The bad thing was that she was not a bit affected.

– "So where are you from Ariadne?" - The brown haired girl gave her attention to the blond instructor.

– "Can't say. I am amnesiac ever since I was thirteen." – She informed sitting on the floor. Rinoa sent her a pitying look and the girl flinched. She had had too much of those feelings over the last years and still hated them as much as in the first days

– "I am sorry" – Quistis seemed really concerned that she had hurt her feelings

– "Don't worry. No problem." – Ariadne smiled in that way that she had learned from her father. – "When you're in my position there is not much to be sad about. I was hit with debris from the training of the guys from Galbadia. They had gone to Deling and caught me in the middle. At least that's what they told me. My home is in Galbadia now."

The instructor just nodded still worried. – "So how about you guys? Where are you from?"

– "Zell, Squall and I are from Balamb and Rinoa is from Timber" – Ariadne's eyebrow rose again but other than that she didn't comment. She chose instead to continue the conversation now joined with the wrestler until the train arrived at their destination trying to compare the little she had seen long before.

At that moment she felt more apart that ever. And that was something that she was sure that was never going to change.

…

My POV

…

_It still hurts every time I have to lie about my origin. When Quistis asked me that I had an urge to answer truthfully as I always had since that day but I hid it inside. I cannot very well say "I'm from another planet" can I? _

_I've kept the story all these years and sometimes I just let go a small memory from my family as a reminder for myself. It is a fear that I arbour ever since I have started using the guardian forces. To forget. So I used all my free time to find an answer with the help of my aunt. We didn't find a great deal about it. It's very hard to research like this when the idiots in charge say that there's nothing wrong._

_Now that I am going to start using them more I can only hope that I won't lose them. Hell, I may live in here but I will not lose everything that I had before. Can't understand how Rinoa can cast away her family so easily but quite frankly it isn't my problem. I have my own to take care of. _

_Shit! I am almost sounding like cold-man in the corner. Not good. It seems that the time without talking makes me sulk. Once again not good. And to worsen the situation there goes Kinneas again. Doesn't the idiot ever learn?_

_He was probably turned down by almost everyone in Galbadia and he still continues. But even I have to agree that it is fun the way a single glare from Squall's is able to shut him up. I still think that my katana would do a better job. After all Martine didn't forbid me from cutting his tongue…but he would be probably pissed as usual. _

_Oh well…I don't know why he sent me along though. In the story I know no stealth specialist was needed. I think he is trying to get me away from the Garden. Maybe he is finally fed up with all the things I did over the years. And to my record they weren't few. _

_That's too bad. But Galbadia is still my home and there is no way I will allow it to be destroyed because of the sorceress. I only hope that Stef, Aunt Chris and the others do what I told them to. The farthest I can get them away from this war the better and somehow I don't think I would be able to fight against my new family._

_Something I learned as well all these years. Respect brings Loyalty and without them both you cannot feel. And living without feelings…it is not living…_

…

**Done for now people. This means that you have to do something that I would really love you to do. That's it...REVIEW**

**So be nice and press that little button on the bottom ok?**

**Next chapter: Shopping and how to annoy a Galbadian in half an hour**

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	4. Weapons and annoyances

**Ok people, I'M BACK! Sorry for the delay but I am in the middle of exams and didn't have a lot of time to update. As I don't tire myself of explaining I don't own anything except for Ariadne and any other OCs that may appear in my story. Enjoy…**

…

Welcome to the fourth chapter of Second life

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Finally" – Only Selphie seemed to hear her muttered comment when they left the train and just smiled with the genuine relief in the companion's voice – "Well where do we need to go anh…Squall?" – He just gave her an unreadable look before answering in an emotionless tone

– "General's Caraways home" – She raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment

– "We have two ways then" – She informed calmly – "We can take the bus number 18 and we will be left right at the door or going on foot and pass by the stores. It is a good place to restock your supplies if you need so. I think it is best to go on foot. You never know when you are going to need the stuff." – Another unreadable look and she nearly succumbed to the urge to yell real loudly "Any problem?"

– "You are the guide." – He declared as if she didn't know it.

– "Then let us go." – She continued – "Try not to draw a lot of attention to yourselves." – Ariadne smirked when a flash of annoyance passed through his eyes due to her comment. She guided the two of them on the city while answering to Selphie's questions that had never been in Deling. The more she talked with the other girl the more she was reminded of her friends both present and past.

– "Here is the weapon dealer" – She said approaching the small store – "Next to it is the item store. The owners are good people. You don't have to worry." – Selphie nodded and Squall just walked inside. – "What crawled up his ass and died?" – Ariadne shook her head mumbling under her breath other occupations to the leader of the squad several of them having something to do with pain and ignoring the giggles that Selphie was releasing while listening to her grumbles.

– "Ms. Beckerman. It is good to see you again." – The girl smiled and shook the salesman's hand

– "Likewise Mr. Fenwick. It has been a while." – The old man winked

– "I have something I have been saving for when you came by" – He took something from underneath his table being closely watched by the two others Seeds, one of them in curiosity and the other ready to attack if the need arose. She almost snorted when she saw that but what the old man had placed on the desk was a lot more eye catching that the death threats that were being directed to the weapon dealer.

Two swords of the same style as the ones that were strapped to her back were resting on the wood and then with the care picked up by the girl. She unsheathed it with such reverence that even Squall raised an eyebrow.

– "Well I'll be damned. You actually made it" – Her eyes seemed to dance with joy while she examined the silver and red blade crisscrossed with runes. Her hand moved quickly testing its weight and length.

– "Perfect. How much?" – He shook his head

– "You brought the materials Ms. Beckerman. This time is on me." – She rolled her eyes

– "Then I pay the sheaths. 1000 it's enough I presume?" – It was more than enough to pay two or three pairs but he seemed to know enough not to comment.

– "You guys want anything?" – Selphie that was watching the strange blades that her companion was so fond of barely listened – "Selph?" – That got her out of her dreamland – "Want anything?"

– "Nops. Not needing anything" – And went back to stare

– "Way too much sugar" – Squall by her side was buying bullets for his gunblade ignoring both of them.

– "There you go Ms. Beckerman"– The old man gave her the blades and watched as she unsheathed them. Her right hand closed around the blades and all of them could see the blood sweeping through the surface. Then she cleaned her hand and the blades as if what she was doing was a normal occurrence and strapped them in their place instead her old ones.

– "I will take care of these until you return. Do not worry." – They said their goodbyes and before she left the old man stopped her with a signal – "They are called Rebirth Ms. Beckerman. I thought it was appropriated" – Ariadne smiled again and left the store.

– "What are those weapons you use Ariadne?" – Asked Selphie still looking at the sheaths on her back – "They are kinda weird." – The other girl hit her on the head lightly.

– "Don't offend my katanas Selph. They are the best. Light, strong and swift. I will show you later how they work. Now let's go. Need anything from the item shop?"

This time it was only Selphie that needed material. Both Squall and Ariadne waited while she chose the items.

– "Do you have a GF?" – The girl almost looked behind her to see if someone was behind her. It was the first time the so called leader of the team talked to her

– "Obviously" – She said calmly even if her immediate reaction was snap at the guy. A small look from made that into a very strong urge.

– "Good. Then you will be able to watch your back. No one will be able to do that for you in this mission" – And after that he remained silent, ignoring her for the rest of the time they spent there and before she could say anything else Selphie joined them.

Ariadne scowled, her face set in pure annoyance while she guided them through the streets, her fists closed in a non pacific way.

…

My POV

…

_Bloody idiot! Damn it all to hell! I knew the guy was hard to stand but this is pathetic. He cannot say two words one after the other without me wanting to use my weapons on him. Wait! Correction…He doesn't need to say two words for me to want to slash him into little pieces. It is like talking to a wall. I don't know why he was so annoyed to serve as one when Quistis asked his help._

_He has a way to make people feel as if they were less than they are. Probably because of that perfect mask the guy uses all the time. It suddenly makes me feel as if I was the one new in all of this. I always hated following rules, that is true…but it is somewhat easier when your leader says something more than orders. _

_Right now I wish I could be in the Garden so I could beat something to let go of at least some of my anger. This thing of having to pretend to be always calm and controlled sucks big time. Especially when most of the time I am everything but that. Why can't my life be easy for once? But noooo. I just have to deal with…what did the other called him…? Ah yes…puberty boy. Nice name. What would he think if called him that?_

_But I can't. That would be too complicated to explain. Between him and Kinneas I cannot be held responsible for my actions._

_Sorry to all of the people of this planet but if I end up killing someone I'm sorry but I allege temporary insanity. And the sorceress be damned because she will be next. I already lost a home and I will not lose this one._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "So you want us to go to the tomb of the forgotten king to see a number?" – Selphie exchanged a look with the other girl that just shrugged. Squall ignored their comments and started to negotiate a map. He was forgetting though the tiny little thing that allowed them to know where they were when they were inside.

– "Squall if you don't mind?" – He glared at Ariadne that was once again smirking in that way that only an idiot would not understand that she was mocking you and had to move out of the way when she took the money of his hands and said something to the guard. Two minutes after she had the map, the locator and all the information she needed on her hands.

– "Thank you for your assistance" – And with that she turned around and placed everything in the man's hands, including the money that had left. A lot of it.

– "Never underestimate the stupidity of men" – She advised – "See Kinneas for example. Now we must go or we will never get this done. The cave is to the north. The choice is yours now. Walk or Taxi." – She had said that in a too calm voice, one that seemed too strange to the girl that they had known for the past hours.

He thought for a moment and finally nodded – "We will rent a cab. We get in, get out and come back here. Let us go." – He turned around thankfully not seeing the Galbadian Seed salute him sarcastically and roll her eyes skyward. Obviously she didn't have a lot of patience to put up with him.

Quistis that had brought her team to the mansion as well smiled understandingly with the younger girl's dilemma but otherwise discarded it. From what she had seen she was capable of caring of herself quite well at least out of the battlefield. That she couldn't deny as she followed her companions to the cars. She didn't know what the headmaster wished her to do but somehow she knew that Ariadne was someone to fear.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

If outside of the battlefield the least one could say was that she was scary nothing could compare to when they first saw her in action. None of them had ever seen the type of blades that she used with such pride and so well.

– "Look another" – She looked like she was on a quiet stroll while she approached the cave and somehow every beast that crossed her way was killed in little time.

– "Hey Squall! Catch!" – They watched her toss something she had taken from the last monster – "It's a Screw. You need it for the next Gunblade" – She informed while grabbing a small potion that had been abandoned on the floor. – "Now that's the place" – She continued pointing to the forest – "Ignore what they say about the GF. I already have it so you don't need to try and get him" – Irvine raised an eyebrow – "I though that students weren't allowed in there".

She gave him a glare that clearly told him to shut up – "Then it is good that I am a Seed since last year right daddy?" – She turned around coughing something that sounded suspiciously like "idiot".

– "That's enough." – Both of them turned to Squall that wasn't a bit satisfied. – "I do not know what problem you have between you but this is an important mission." – He scolded – "These comments will end now do I made myself clear?"

Ariadne's eyes narrowed and only a great deal of self-control stopped her from answering. That and Zell's hand on her arm silently telling her that it was no use.

– "Yes sir" – She said clearly – "Fira" – The monster that had been creeping behind them fell dead – "Take the screw. We won't find it where we are going" – And she turned around as nothing had happened ignoring them as she walked to the inside. – "Coming?"

**This is it people. Now I know this wasn't a very good one but it will get better in the future…forgetting that, please review. Even if it is to say that my story sucks I prefer to know that al least someone is taking time to read it. SO REVIEW**

**Next chapter: Missions and stupidest mistake since being born…Sparked any interest?**

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	5. Missions and errors

**Disclaimer time I guess…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ON THIS STORY. Except my OCs of course. The rest belongs to the oh-so-wonderful Squaresoft.**

**This is the longest chapter I've posted until now so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. Comments, suggestions and critics are welcomed so review.**

…

Welcome to the fifth chapter of Second life. Enjoy

…

My POV

…

_It's official. I'm screwed. Someone must really hate me up there. Even my pastime was taken away…for now. That Squall is really stupid. Does he think that I just happen to hate Kinneas for nothing? Please for my sanity's sake I hope the answers is no. How could I fight alongside people that think that I am a nutcase?_

_But continuing the subject at hand the guy is a two-timing bastard. I have Eliza's word for that. One of my friends from the Garden that actually had the displeasure to fall for the asshole. I had just heard about that when he was a little too forward with me which ended with that wonderful trip to the infirmary. I was never one to lose my temper over things but that day, is almost useless to say, I was pissed. _

_As I am now while returning to hear the general give us our passport to the Galbadian prison. Even the brothers in my head are feeling my distress. I never thought that having them there could be so comforting sometimes. Especially when they banter with each other. They remind me of me and my Bro. Maybe that is the reason why I like them so much. Because they are not unreachable like I thought they would be. Their voices are now calm and reassuring but they are doing little for my temper._

_Can anyone blame me? Well enough of self pity. If Mr. Leader thinks that he will scold me and I will remain quiet he can go to hell for all I care. I am not going to change myself to make his life better. Many have tried and still haven't made it and he can be sure he will not be the one to do it. _

_Ahhh…I feel better. I'll be damned…a rant was all I needed. Maybe I can do another but this time not mentally and accompanied by something to beat to a bloody pulp. _

_That should be made a priority for the next few days._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "It is really like him" – Commented Rinoa standing up – "Making guests wait. I'm going to talk to him." – The little girl left them alone in the room to go and talk to her father. That had been an interesting bit of information at least for everyone except Ariadne.

Ever since the fight she had kept herself mostly quiet as she was under some deep thinking. As soon as Rinoa left she approached the window and started to look for something

– "What are…?" – Her hand was placed firmly on Zell's mouth to stop the next words and she raised the other to her lips so that all of them remained quiet. Then she took something from the window shield before walking around the room making the same gestures on things like vases or books.

– "I think you guys can talk now" – She said sitting down again and placing the things on the coffee table – "I guess I caught all of them." – Quistis grabbed one and frowned

– "Microphones? How?" – A snort passed through the girl's lips.

– "The headmaster sent me for several reasons and one of them just happens to be the fact that I'm a bit paranoid about certain things. Shit! Didn't notice that one… " - She jumped to the table and took another from the lamp – "Warn me if you see a wire that doesn't seem connected to anything. Someone did a really sloppy job with these. Less work for me" – The door opened and a black haired man entered.

– "Where's Rinoa?" – Asked Squall. The man shook his head. – "She is not a Seed and therefore she will be a liability. She has no place here." – Before Squall could talk Ariadne's voice cut in, cool and prudent.

– "You do realize that she is at the moment their employer? What she orders they have to do. I think it would be better for her to listen." – Squall sent her a brief glare but she ignored it. If she didn't cut this conversation in the beginning they would lose precious time. And besides it would be best if the girl would be with them already. There would be no problem with the sacrifices then but knowing them…

- "Your advice is noted Ms. Beckerman I presume?" – A smirk appeared on her lips

– "But she is right." – Intervened Squall – "After this mission we will still be under our contract and whatever orders of your daughter will have to be fulfilled." – The man didn't comment and proceeded to instruct them on the mission they were supposed to undertake.

No one noticed the brown haired girl shaking her head when we talked or the way she stayed a bit behind when they followed the General to know the specifications of the mission.

– "So the parties will be as it follows." – He informed when they returned – "Kinneas as the sharpshooter and Leonhart and Beckerman as support. Squall will be the leader and Ariadne it will be your job to get them inside. If he fails both of you are to attack head on."

Squall nodded and a "How fun" was heard from Ariadne's vicinity. Irvine just made a show out of his ego as usual – "The rest of you will be placed at the gates. That's it." – The General left them alone and the assassination pasty stood up.

– "Very well. Instructor you're in charge "- Ordered Squall – "Let's move out."

Before they abandoned the room however Ariadne grabbed Quistis shoulder softly.

– "Don't go after Rinoa if she comes. This is not her place now." – The Seed nodded and watched somewhat confused as the others left.

…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Kinneas take the bloody hat of your head. Do you want everyone to look at you?" – The two men could barely see the girl and that had been the purpose all along. Ariadne was after all a stealth specialist and she was not supposed to be seen.

– "We are in the middle of a crowd." - She appeared behind him and took the offending object of his head

– "And can't you still see a white dog in the middle of a black flock? Don't be dense." – She looked up and her eyes darkened – "Oh shit" – The two followed her gaze to where the sorceress was. Behind her was a very familiar black haired girl

– "Rinoa?" – Muttered Squall

– "What is she doing there?" – Asked Irvine

– "Taking a walk, you asshole" – Answered Ariadne, sarcasm dripping in her tone – "We have to get her out of there before the sorceress's puppies arrive. Mix with people and use the parade. Follow me." – And she moved quickly making them almost lose her from their sight until they eventually saw her pass the gates.

– "We have to go up." – She said when they joined her tossing the hat she had been grabbing to his owner – "Keep a low profile. I don't want anyone to notice us just yet." – Without waiting for an answer or realizing the amazement her actions were spurting in her colleagues she gave the example jumping from box to box before climbing the stairs that would take them to the roof.

Squall took the leadership there and walked to the room – "Rinoa" – She was on the floor, obviously close to pass out. Two monsters were between the group and her

– "I swear." – Grumbled Ariadne unsheathing her blades positioning the right one pulled behind, lined with her head, and the left one lowered horizontally in front of her – "I must be cursed." – Irvine took a place next to her, shotgun already on his hand

– "You are not the only one. Let's forget the past for now alright?" - She only answered with a nod while Squall took his place, Revolver on his hand, and the monsters turned to them

– "And so the shit will hit the fan."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ifrit disappeared leaving the still the two monsters behind him. They were getting weaker but their attack was still quite dangerous.

– "Kinneas" – Yelled Ariadne placing herself in front of him – "Draw. They have something." – She slashed quickly evading the attack that was aimed at her.

– "If you say so." – Was his answer – "Draw "– Her hand moved to the pouch she always used at her waist and found a yellow stone.

– "Squall! I hope you have a good limit break. Aura Stone" – He looked at her briefly in questioning, sensing the strength the small stone carried and saw the yellow hue take his body. Quite wisely both she and Irvine got out of the way when he showed them the art of "How to chop monsters in ten seconds"

– "Damn…"- Mumbled Ariadne under her breath – "He is good in what he does"

– "You said it" – Grumbled Irvine by her side.

– "Take you arm off if you want to live Kinneas" – The arm that somehow had been placed on her shoulders disappeared in an instant.

– "Squall? You okay?" – She asked approaching them slowly. – "Rinoa?"

– "I was so scared" – The girl was kneeling on the floor shaking visibly – "I was so scared."

– "It is over now" – Ariadne rolled her eyes with her leader's capability to be comprehensive. Rinoa latched onto his arm and he gave a pleading look to the female Seed whose lips were twitching suspiciously. – "Just stay close to me."

The other Seed took the opportunity to try and lessen the damage on the girl.

– "Come on Rinoa" – She said helping her to stand up – "As much as I think that it would be better for you to get out of here if you are to stay you better move." – With a practiced ease she ignored the reaction to her veiled censuring and turned to Squall – "_We_ should move." – He just nodded and guided them to the place where they would wait for the right time. They had a mission to finish.

…

My POV

…

_I will love to someday tell this stuff to my kids when I grow older. "You know something? I knew exactly what was going to happen when I entered the damn story but didn't do a thing to change it or even better, run from it." I can almost hear their voices. "Were you that dense mommy?" _

_Now as I am here waiting for all the stupidity to start while watching the city I pray that the people that I know and care about are well away from this place. Shit. Of course they are not. I wish I could bang my head somewhere so that I could stop thinking. _

_Wait… judging for the strange looks that both Squall and Rinoa are giving me I guess I am banging my head…Oh right! I have a wall behind me. But I am still thinking. There goes that solution. _

_My eyes fall on the people on the streets. They look so confident in their future, so confident that everything will be alright. Sometimes I wished I could be like them…not knowing everything that is going to happen. After all it is true what they say. Ignorance is bliss. But that option is well far from me and if I'm here then sure as hell I'll make something to help. _

_My watch finally shows 00.00 h and my heart nearly stops. This is it. Now is the time to shape my story. And to hell with those who think they can mess up with my future._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Ariadne?" – The girl practically ignored the other while she stood up and approached the two talking men. – "Are you alright?" – Tried Rinoa again. A sigh escaped the Seed's lips

– "No. I don't think I am" – She answered – "But somehow I don't think that is important in the moment" – Her eyes closed for a moment before another sigh was heard. – "Don't worry about me Rinoa. I can take care of myself."

And even if the words were somewhat cold the tone they were said with wasn't. It was a fact. Simply that. With careful steps she stepped closer to her comrades in time to hear Squall last attempt to give some confidence. If she had time she would make some comments that she hadn't made when they had met Rinoa in the Sorceress's chamber but she didn't have it. Her hand placed itself on the sharpshooter's shoulder softly and her eyes that were normally mocking were now kind and understanding. She felt like her father should have when she was younger and needed help. Someone that knows what you are going through and can only offer support.

– "Don't worry 'bout it Irvine" – She saw him coming out of his stupor and open his eyes in surprise. She had never called him by his name – "Just shoot. As Squall said it is just a signal for us to go. Nothing more, nothing less. I know you can do it. You're the best in the Garden. Even if your ego sucks." – The last part was muttered and thankfully only Squall heard it at least from what she could conclude from his expression of clear exasperation.

– "Now go for it" – She took her hand as he prepared for the shot

– "Just a signal" – The sniper was placed in position and carefully aimed – "Only a sign" – Two seconds passed. They could hear their heartbeats pounding on their ears and then…BANG. The bullet flew through the air only to collide with the sorceress's shield. Irvine fell back in anguish – "I am sorry." – For once the leader reacted as a normal person

– "It was not your fault. Your aim was perfect" – Ariadne nodded in agreement – "Now is our turn. Take care of Rinoa"

Squall exchanged a look with the other Seed and turned to the railing. The next moment both of them started to run, jumping to the level below and then to the street, Squall opening the way with his gunblade before borrowing a car that was lost on the street. Ariadne that had been following closely took the seat by his side, the only katana she had unsheathed resting on her right hand.

– "And when we thought this couldn't get any worse." - He didn't answer to her comment and she didn't expect him to.

When they left however she placed a hand lightly on his arm and muttered a small "Be careful". The only reaction she had a barely discernable smirk before he approached their enemy. Ariadne was right behind her leader, the second katana already on her free hand.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

"So you're the sorceress's lapdog now?" – Squall' voice was eerily calm and Ariadne shivered. He really wasn't someone to get on your bad side.

– "I prefer to be called her knight." – Replied the blonde man that she knew to be Seifer.

– "Sure you do." – She drawled as coldly as the man beside her. Seifer's eyes fell on her and he smirked.

– "You got yourself a friend. She is…interesting." - Somehow the way he said that made the girl wish she could maim him badly.

– "Ariadne" – Squall's voice called her to reality – "This is my fight." – She nodded understanding what he wanted – "But if there is a problem I'm in and the hell to your wishes."

– "This has always been my dream" – Seifer threw himself against Squall and Ariadne just fell back her eyes trained on the sorceress behind the duo.

Her eyes were blank, an endless pool of black and gold that were, quite frankly, freaking her out but she refused to look away. She wasn't conscious of the way her normal sea-green eyes darkened until they resembled emerald or the way the small pendant she had used ever since she had came to that world was shining very softly.

– "Ariadne!" – She turned abruptly to Squall as she had just remembered where she was. Seifer was on the floor mumbling something about failure when she came closer, blades ready for when the sorceress remembered that they were there

– "Good job Leader, sir" – She said reverting to her I'm-in-deep-shit-so-let's-pretend-everything's-okay tone – "I wanted to have a go too though. Oh well" – Squall gave her a incredulous look that was probably meant to ask is she had been cursed or was just plain crazy but when he did he noticed the tension in her stance and her darkened eyes locked on the sorceress

– "That doesn't work well as a stress reliever." – A smirk crossed her lips.

- "Useless child" – The sorceress came forward, her face still as black as before, looking to all she was made of ice.

– "Wait!" – Irvine appeared by Ariadne's side in a instant while Rinoa took a place next to Squall – "I can still fight" – She whispered with a hint of nervousness

– "I have to redeem myself" – Ariadne gave him a true smile – "I think you already did that. Well…let's play" – Squall attacked without warning and she jumped behind to do the same. Shiva came out of nowhere when they both finished their attacks and stood back to wait for their turn.

– "Don't you have anymore of those stones you used on me?" – She shook her head

– "It was the last one. I'll try to summon now." – "_I need help guys. And if it's very fast I would really appreciate it." – "We are coming Aria. Wait a bit_."

The comforting voices of the brothers left her mind just in time to allow her to feel the full brunt of the magical attack that had fallen on her

– "Shit! That was not nice" – Her hand raised while she stood closer – "Not that it was supposed to be. Get out of the way guys. Brotherly love!" – The Minotaurs sprung from the floor and started their usual round of rock-paper-scissors that she still didn't understand why they did it. Rinoa took her place when they disappeared but just then yet another curse found her way to the other girl. Her energy was getting lower and lower.

– "Ariadne!" – She could hear Irvine screaming – "Wait a sec! I'll help!" – She turned her head to him trying to stand

– "No! I need my limit. Attack her." – It had been a while since she had felt that bad but somehow it didn't matter anymore

– "If you are going to do something you better do it now because I'm going to cure you" – Yelled Squall behind her. She shook her head forcefully.

– "No! Not yet! Trust me on this will you?" – He looked at her for a moment before turning to the sorceress and attack once more

– "_Do it now Aria!"_ – Shouted Sacred on her head

– "_Your time is ending! Do it!"_ – Continued the voice of Minotaur.

As in their own accord her hands moved to rest her blades at her attack position, one above and the other in front of her, and she stood up straighter. She smirked again

– "You are so going down. Death sentence!" - With strength that she didn't know where it came from she attacked, slashing with all her might as quickly as it was humanly possible. When she stood back she felt a rush of energy cross her weary limbs and just acted on impulse. The katana glowed with a strange red hue and Ariadne looked at them almost in admiration before raising one vertically allowing the energy to spread around her in a dome.

– "Rebirth!" - Then she turned, her body twisting as in a dance, and slashed the floor, the energy following its wake marking the floor as it sped towards the sorceress. Before she could fall she felt a cure wash upon her wearied body.

– "_That was so cool"_ – Said Minotaur. She gave him a mental equivalent of a roll of eyes.

– "_You are hearing me think entirely too much 'Taur_" – Her eyes fell on the sorceress that had been attacked again by Quezacotl, courtesy of Rinoa and watched her as she raised her arm slowly.

– "Fuck!" – Ariadne turned to Squall and for some unknown reason ran like hell as the Ice spike that had been formed rush to the same objective. – "Out of the way fearsome leader" – She pushed him out of harm's way and gasped when felt the spike enter her chest near her shoulder before falling painfully on the top of something.

Someone grabbed her but the pain was getting too hard to ignore. Concerned dark blue eyes entered her line of vision and she coughed, forcing a weak smile.

– "That wasn't…very…smart" – Then the cold overtook her and for the first time ever since she had came to that planet she welcomed the darkness.

…

**This is it for now everyone. Reviews are never to much so press the little button and give me a message ok?**

**Next chapter: Jail…jail…jail…jailbreak!**

**See ya all next week!**

**Reyavie**


	6. Jailbreak

**Hi to all! I'M BACK! And with me another new chappie! Am I nice or am I nice huh? Well disclaimer time: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Got it? But Ariadne is mine, as well as any OCs that might come along during the story (and they will appear a lot). Anyways I am getting sad people. Not even one review. Please make an effort and tell me what you're thinking of my story ok?**

…

Well…this is the six chapter of Second life. Have fun

…

AN: Italics are used for conversations with the GFs or Ariadne's thoughts. Notice too that the dialogues are not exactly the same as the game's. I'm afraid that's because I'm not with patience enough to play the game again only to spend half of the time scribbling them. Thank you for your attention.

…

Three days after – 3rd POV

…

"How is she?" – Asked Selphie approaching Quistis that had been taking care of their fallen comrade. She wiped her forehead tiredly and smiled a bit.

– "She will be fine" – The instructor informed – "The magic is weaker here but the wound is closed at last. It will not take long until she wakes up." – The small bandage she had been supplied with was dripped in water and carefully used to clean the sweat that the fever she had suffered earlier had caused. The icy water made Ariadne frown in her sickness induced sleep marring the serene face she had acquired when the fever had finally left.

– "See?" – Quistis laughed seeing the younger girl's reaction – "She will be just fine. She's too stubborn to die because of something like this" – Another frown passed through the girl's expression

– "Seems like she heard ya Quistis" – Commented Zell watching them from the corner.

– "Anyone…" - They turned to see sea green eyes opening slowly – "can…too…loud" – Quistis smiled in joy and took a cup of water helping her to drink it

– "Better I hope?" – A small nod was her answer followed by a sigh

– "How bad…?" – Her forehead was cleaned once more and she nearly fell asleep with the tender care. Her body just felt like she had run a marathon around Esthar.

– "You're okay Aria" – Informed Selphie enthusiastically – "You only need to rest." – A tired chuckle left her lips

– "I miss that…name. Aria…" - Her eyes started to close – "Don't…go away mom…missed you" – Quistis and Selphie looked at each other confused and fleetingly felt the deep sadness that that small sentence carried. She had been half sleeping and her exhausted voice had seemed broken somehow

– "Maybe she remembered with the trauma" – Suggested Rinoa that had come closer when she had heard the girl's words – "It is a good thing."

For a moment the instructor almost glared but settled in arranging the small blanket around the girl.

– "It is not if something happened to them. It will only bring her more pain." – After that she refused to say anything else about it waiting for the moment when she knew they would know their destiny.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

"She is awakening girls" – Ariadne opened her eyes and almost closed them again due to the light. Her body was more relaxed now, the drowsiness that had overtaken it disappearing bit by bit.

– "How are you feeling Aria?" – Tired sea green eyes fell on Selphie that had a too happy smile to be on a prison

– "Okay…I guess" – She tried to seat and someone helped her in the action

– "Easy now Ariadne" – Came Zell's voice near her head – "You got impaled with a ice spike. That means no sudden movements." – She snorted

– "Ya don't say." – Sarcasm flowed in every word – "Hadn't noticed yet. Shit!" - Quistis approached with a smile

– "It seems that you are just fine Ariadne. But watch the language" – The girl gave her an odd glance.

– "I got a fucking ice spear through my bloody chest Quistis. If I can't swear when something like this happens when can I?" – She looked around – "Where are we?"

– "In prison" – Answered Selphie calmly. Too calmly.

– "The others?" – Ariadne sat herself against a wall with Zell's help and relaxed.

– "Irvine vanished" – Informed Quistis sitting in front of her – "They came earlier for Rinoa and we don't know where Squall is." - The instructor shook her head sadly.

– "What happened when I passed out?" – Asked Ariadne looking at their serious expressions. – "Wait" – She said when Zell was going to open his mouth to speak – "We don't have the time now. Let's get out of here first."

– "How?" – A devious smile appeared on Ariadne's lips and somehow it promised problems to the Galbadians – "Zell, my friend. Ready to kick some ass?"

…

My POV

…

_And just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse. What the hell was I thinking when I jumped in front of that fucking spear? I can't be that stupid can I? But I guess I can. Or at least I am getting some kind of Hero syndrome. That's it. I've been around warriors too much. It's finally getting its hold on the rest of my sanity. _

_So now here I am, another scar to join the ones I gained in the last years and a headache of the size of Argentina. And to worsen the situation I know that asshole Seifer is having its fun with Squall while that idiot Kinneas is trying to run away but being beat up by a girl half his size. Wish I could see the last one in person. God knows that I need something to laugh about._

_But I am waiting here for Zell to return knowing that I didn't have to say what he had to do because he would probably figure it out but worried to death due to the fact that we lost a lot of time healing me. It sure looks that the sorceress doesn't like me. I wonder why? Shoot…I'm thinking too much for my poor head. I need an aspirin…or my magic actually working. That would make me very happy. _

_I better stop dreaming too and concentrate on gathering what little energy I have. Something tells me that running up and down those stairs is not going to be easy. And to think that I always hated athletics day._

…

3rd Person POV

…

"Here we are" – Zell entered the cell with their weapons on his arms. Relief showed on everyone's faces.

– "It's true what they say" – Commented Ariadne when he placed her katanas on her hands. – "They are a part of us."

– "Couldn't be more right" – Said Quistis analysing her whip with the expression that clearly screamed that someone was going to suffer if so much as a scratch could be seen on the chain.

– "**Here they are**" – Interrupted a voice they recognized as the guard that Zell had knocked out – "**These are the prisoners**." – Selphie came near at a pleading look from the brown haired girl and helped her standing up. With slow but secure gestures the two blades were strapped to her back once more – "**We will take care of that**" – A man in Galbadian uniform came in followed by another. The second they looked at Zell and Selphie a huge scream was heard

– "Think they know each other?" – Asked Quistis, voice as calm as a summer breeze.

– "Either that or they got scared with the others appearance." – Answered Ariadne.

– "I got demoted because of you" – Shouted the lieutenant

– "Stand behind Aria" – Asked the instructor – "You can't afford to get worse."

The girl just rolled her eyes but did as she was ordered. She wasn't stupid enough not to listen to common sense. She stayed however in position to intervene in case something went wrong, the small momba at her feet.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

"There" – Zell ran ahead, Ariadne on his back, piggy-back style and entered the torture room. In there was their leader not on his best state. Selphie walked to the commands and after a few tries eventually she released him. Which meant he fell to the floor. Hard.

– "Nice going Selph" – Came Ariadne's voice from Zell's right shoulder.

– "Squall?" – Called Quistis hurrying to help – "Are you alright?"

– "It was hell" – He stood up slowly and looked to the Seeds around him. Selphie smiled, Zell nodded and Ariadne waved from her place

– "Can you walk?" – Asked the instructor seeing the way he was supporting himself on the wall

– "Because there are no more backs." – Grumbled Zell.

Ariadne hit him on the head. – "It was you who told me to hop on. Besides you're all bones. Not comfortable."

– "We have to get out of here" – Said Squall – "They are going to attack the Gardens."

– "What!" – The scream was nearly deafening

– "Only Trabia and Balamb Garden" – He continued – "Seifer told me. First Trabia. It's the way to end the resistance against the sorceress." – The others exchanged grim looks – "Then let's go"

– "And put me down Zell" – Asked Ariadne before he could continue to carry her – "You are needed to fight and you can't do it with me on your back"

The wrestler did as she asked knowing that she would not change her mind. Neither of them noticed Squall's look on them as the girl swayed on her legs before catching her balance.

– "Okay legs" – Joked Ariadne – "Don't fail me now." – Squall smirked almost unnoticeably

– "That doesn't work well as a stress reliever." – She gave him a tired smile before seeing Zell give the Gunblade back to its owner – "Let's get out of here."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

_- He so deserved that _– Ariadne had never felt so tired in her entire life and trying to hide that from her companions was even worse. At that moment as she watched Rinoa talk barely making sense of the spoken words she was using the wall beside her as discretely as possible to maintain herself on her feet. Only simple stubbornness kept her like that and she knew it. As she knew that she would have to get some sleep soon or else she would only get worse. Even the headache that had disappeared after an Esuna had come back with a vengeance.

– _This is getting better and better_ – She thought sarcastically forcing herself to keep her eyes open.

– "There they are" – Bullets started being flying and she let herself fall against the wall partly because of the tiredness. Someone came closer to her and cleaned her forehead.

– "You have to get up Aria" – It was Quistis – "We have to go down. Squall will take you." – She shook her head but stopped as soon as she understood that that was a bad thing to do with her migraine.

– "He's tired too" – She whispered – "You guys get down and I will wait here with the others. Don't worry with me. In the last case I can always summon the brothers or use my limit break. I dare saying that I should be bad enough for it."

A look of exasperation crossed the instructor's face before she turned to the chosen party and mouthed something. Strong arms caught her and placed her on a more protected place next to Irvine.

– "Stubborn girl" – Came Squall's voice. She grinned weakly.

– "You said it. Now get your ass out of here before you guys are transformed in training targets." – A nod was all the answer she received before the party vanished to the lower levels. Selphie sat by her side muttering a few healing spells on her.

– "Better now Aria?" – A sigh was heard beneath the bullets that were still being fired from both sides.

– "Yeah. Don't worry" - A small pause was made while sea green eyes fell on the other girl with an inquiring gaze. – "Why are you calling me by my nickname?" – Selphie smiled a bit – "I heard those people at the Garden call you that and then you called me Selph and I just…wanted to return the favour I guess. But I can stop if…"

– "I'll be happy if you called me that" – Interrupted Ariadne – "Don't worry about it." – A hand was raised to her head – "Those bullets are not helping my headache." – She raised her head to the man beside her. – "If you have to make that racket at least try to hit something"

Another attack of dizziness took her and she barely heard his answer. To sleep when everything around you is literally a chaos was something that she was sure she would be able to do if she hadn't been ordering herself not to do something so stupid. Time passed but she didn't realize until she felt someone shook her shoulder.

– "We have to go Ariadne" – It was Irvine – "The others are waiting"

She stood up ignoring all her body that was screaming for her to stay and followed the others supporting herself on the banisters and walls that she could find, running without pausing, knowing that if she did that she would not be able to continue.

– _Hold on Aria_ – Both Sacred and Minotaur tried to keep her focussed but she could only hear her own mantra – _One more_. _Just one more_ – Light and dark warred a fight in her front of her eyes and with a fragment of her temper she scowled and shook her head to clean her vision as best as she could. Until finally she bumped on the person that had stopped in front of her and knew she had arrived wherever they were supposed to be. Her hand grasped the wall once more and her eyes focussed on a computer. Words came to her ears but her drained brain didn't seem capable of grasping them.

– "You would probably kill yourself before asking for help wouldn't you?" – Asked Squall's voice from somewhere in front of her, an arm seizing her waist.

– "And I will kill you…myself…if you dare…helping me…in your condition" – She murmured softly.

– "Don't be stupid" – Was his answer and a testimony to her weariness was the fact that she didn't even tried to make a comeback.

– "Come on" – She felt him helping her to walk and guide her through the place.

– "Incoming" – The scream crossed the air and Ariadne flinched when her head suffered from it.

– "We have…to be cursed. Go…have fun" – Someone took his place and the bare flesh of his arms told her that it was Zell.

– "Another ride Aria?" – She didn't answer. At that time she simply fell.

…

**Done for now my fellow readers. As usual here it comes my begging for reviews…PLEASE! PLEASE!PLEASE! REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!**

**Convinced anyone?**

**Next chapter: Clashing decisions and arguments ensue…Fear the woman's wrath**

'**Till next week everyone**

**Reyavie**


	7. Balamb Fiasco

And here I am once more. Sorry for the delay in this chapter but classes began again this week and I had a lot to do. Anyways I still don't own anything except for Ariadne and some OCs that will come around (even if I wanted to : ( well I can dream, can't I?) Reviews will be much appreciated and in case anyone's wondering this fic is supposedly updated every Thursday.

…

So welcome to another chapter of Second life. Have fun

…

"Chose Squall" – The warrior walked to the middle of the clearing, surrounded by his companions, while thinking of the fate he would give to them. His job wasn't an easy one but he had to do it as he had somehow been appointed as the leader.

– "Well aren't you a bunch of supportive people?" – The sarcasm laced voice came from the truck and everyone turned to see Ariadne sitting on the backseat, a smirk on her lips.

– "I don't know but maybe a little help would be appreciated yes?" – She seemed better, more relaxed, sea green eyes laughing as they had been used too in the little time they had known her.

– "Aria? Are you alright?" – Quistis seemed to be taking the place of an older sister – "How is your head?" – The Galbadian jumped to the floor and only a small flinch showed what she had been through. Squall saw that and frowned. She was a damn good actress.

– "It's gone" – She said smoothly – "Mostly at least. I'll be alright in no time."

– "Enough useless talk" – Interrupted Squall coldly. Quistis glared momentarily while Ariadne shrugged.

– "The guy can't stop being himself can he?" – She whispered to the girl by her side. Both smirked at the same time.

– "That is scary" – Mumbled Zell – "So how is it going to be?" – The brown haired man's eyes looked at them calmly as if analysing each of them and then nodded slowly

– "Rinoa, Quistis and Ariadne you will go to Balamb Garden with me. Zell and Irvine, you two go with Selphie to the Missile base" – Ariadne's eyes narrowed dangerously.

– "Excuse me? Did you hit your head or something Leonhart?" – She chose to ignore the pointed comment from Irvine about how she always reverted to last names when she was angry. – "Do I need to remind you what I am here for?" – He looked at her as she was simply saying good morning.

– "No" – One of her eyebrows twitched and Irvine got out of the way. He had seen that before and he wasn't that keen on a rerun.

– "Goody. Then your memory isn't as half as bad as I thought it was" – Mockery flowed from each word that left her lips – "That idiot I have the displeasure of calling headmaster sent me as a stealth specialist. That was why if you didn't grasp the correct information. Now in a covert operation you are going to send me to clean house duty. You _have_ to be shitting me."

For the first time since …forever…Quistis saw emotion in his eyes. A mix of exasperation and infuriation. He was not happy.

– "The choice is mine in case of you haven't grasped the correct information" – He hissed – "I was named leader on the beginning of this mission and I will remain so until it is finished. You will go to Balamb as I ordered." – They seemed to be caught in a battle of their own, cold blue clashing with fast appearing dark emerald, while the others watched gob smacked.

– "Yes, why not?" – Ariadne continued sarcastically – "Do you wish for me to jump of a cliff as well? Think Leonhart. As much as Zell and Selphie are great fighters they have no discretion whatsoever. And I will not go into Kinneas. They will put the blasted place in alarm in no time."

– "Hey!" – She gave them an apologetic look that clearly said you-know-I'm-right.

– "And you will not make a better job when you cannot even stand right" – He shot back – "You will go to Balamb and at least allow yourself to recover you thoughtless girl" – Her eyebrow twitched again and Irvine took one step backwards before being followed by everyone except for the two battling Seeds. He had after all known her longer.

– "I am alright now _leader_." – Ariadne continued not bothering to change her tone – "I do not need to recover anything. And this is not a mission where we are expected to go in there and kill everyone. I have done a lot of these before and I can do it again. Stop being unreasonable."

Silence fell again before he returned to his normal cold persona – "I have said my orders. Let's go." – And he turned around approaching the car leaving an extremely pissed off girl behind him. If glares could kill he would dead and seven feet under before he could even blink. Her hand closed as well as her eyes and a deep breath was heard. When she opened them they were apparently calmer but underneath a storm could be perceived. The urge to get her katana was great but she remained frozen. A hand was placed on her shoulder soothingly. It was Quistis.

– "Forget it Aria. It isn't worth it. Let's get this over with." – She nodded accepting the understanding the older woman was giving her and turned to the party that was going to the missile base. With a few comments about what they could not do (including the one that said quite directly for them not to run and not to make the wrong salute) they left them into yet another suicide mission. With a final glare Ariadne entered the car and placed her head on the window shield. She was tired of sleeping but anything would be better that the silence. That and Rinoa's too many attempts of conversation. Quistis quite wisely did the same as her. – "_Leave leader boy to stand it alone_."

…

My POV

…

_I need a target. Or a training centre. How about merely something to blow up? And a fucking brain would be most welcome. It had been quite a while since the last time I had lost control like that. It wasn't like the you're-an-idiot fights I have with Kinneas ever since that major incident but a real fight. I was ready to continue for as long as I could and my blood nearly burned. _

_The will to kick his ass is still present as I watch the fields from my window. Quistis is sleeping again and thank God Rinoa is following her example. It appears that Squall is doing the same but with him no one can know. He seems almost normal and that is the only thing that is stopping me from continuing the discussion. That and the fact that I know that he is under a lot of stress and will probably not need someone doing that. But right now I don't understand the why to the decision he took._

_It wasn't a mission that hard. I made a lot of them harder than that and made it back okay. And they will need my help. Maybe I could get them out before the missile base exploded and they were left to be stuck on a machine that we will have to battle in the future. Well I am sure they will love that experience. Note the sarcasm. But he was right in one thing though._

_I am tired. However that doesn't change the fact that he didn't trust me to get the job done and that hurts like bitch. Correction…It's annoying as hell. And it is not as if going to the Garden will not help my condition. I am pretty sure that between stopping the civil war, evading missiles and battling Norg and the Galbadians I will be able to breath. That will be good enough right?…Yeah right._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "We are here" – Squall entered the gate followed immediately by the three women but if he and the black haired and blond relaxed, the last unsheathed a blade quietly, looking around with caution.

– "Why are you…" - Rinoa's question remained unfinished when a grat came out of nowhere and attacked. Ariadne took the other katana and slashed quickly being replaced by Quistis when she finished her attack

– "Well this is nice" – The galbadian commented while supporting her left katana on her shoulder – "Good welcome" – The two Seeds didn't answer and only sped towards the main building leaving them to follow as fast as they could. The Garden was literally overflowing with monsters and the students running around fighting with each other weren't making the situation any better.

– "Quistis" – Called Squall after entering the front doors – "Take Ariadne. Discover what's going on." – The two girls didn't stop to think. Simply nodded once and turned to the right while Squall and Rinoa took the opposite

– "Let's see the library first" – Ariadne followed her guide after killing yet another monster that crossed her way.

– "If you don't kill the one that did this I will Quis" – She grumbled entering the hallway – "We have bigger problems to take care of than this." – The blond instructor smiled sadly and Ariadne's eyes narrowed seeing the pain in her companion's face.

– "You are with the headmaster aren't you?" – In front of them were two Garden students preparing to attack the ones barricaded in the library.

– "Aren't you brave?" – The sarcastic voice of the galbadian brought the attention to the newly arrived warriors whose face showed nothing but contempt. Said girls exchanged a look and a smile crossed the brown haired one's lips

– "The one who wins gets a lunch" – A smirk was sent back and in the next second they both attacked as one.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Strange looks were fixed on the two Seeds when they entered the headmaster's office. They were a little worse for wear as their clothes were scratched in several places and they were covered in dust and a thick red liquid.

– "Blood?" – Squall came closer watching them both while they regained their breath – "Are you hurt?" – He received a wry look from both females, so similar in appearance that even he was surprised. At least for the raised eyebrow he sported for a few seconds.

– "No, of course not" – Quistis actually rolled her eyes looking at her one time student.

– "We just wanted to know what the hell a T-Rex was doing in the hallways, that's all" – Continued Ariadne as if she was simply stating something about the weather – "It is a bit annoying to defeat one of those while attempting to stop the idiots that are siding with the so called Garden Master"

– "And who is he by the way?" – Finished the former instructor looking at him inquiringly.

The headmaster approached the two and simply sighed. – "That will be later explained" – He said looking at them – "We have more pressing matters now." – Squall gave a sharp nod and Quistis bowed in respect to her headmaster and left the room. Ariadne barely acknowledged the veiled order and followed the blonde ignoring the look Squall was giving her. She didn't seem to care the least.

– "What do you think that will happen now Quis?" – She asked to her friend when she joined her. Rinoa was sitting nearby, her blue eyes fixed on the two as if assessing the easy camaraderie they shared.

– "Xu is evacuating as much students as she can" – Quistis answered resting against a wall – "We do not have a lot of time to leave as well. If we don't get away we will probably be in a bad situation." – Ariadne rolled her eyes.

– "I wouldn't call it a bad situation. That's quite the understatement. How about a pretty fuc…"

– "Language Aria" – Interrupted the instructor sensing the will to lighten the mood. And it worked if judging for the giggles that were heard somewhere from Rinoa's vicinity.

– "Yes ma'am." – It was only missing the salute. Ariadne had just supported herself against the elevator to get some rest when Squall left the office and nearly cursed as the ache that had spread on her chest hadn't subsided. Something that she wouldn't say to anyone…except for the two brothers in her head that were controlling the urge to lecture her. Her face slipped to a mask she had perfected a long time ago and showed what she just wanted the others to see hiding the pain that had been growing from all the fighting and running she had been doing in the last hour.

– "What are we going to do?" – Asked Rinoa approaching the Seed that was fiddling with a card key.

– "We have to investigate the sub-levels. The headmaster believes there is a way to save the Garden there."

– "Then let's go then" – Said Quistis with a renewed vigour. Ariadne almost glared again.

– "_I so need coffee"_ – She thought with a sigh ignoring again the unreadable look Squall bestowed upon her even if she knew what it was about – "_No Garden to send me this time asshole"_ – A smirk crossed her lips – "What are we waiting for?"

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne followed the others silently feigning her attention and soft, cautious steps as a cover for her weariness. The ache had vanished to a dull pulse and that had to be enough for the moment. She was sure the mission on the missile base would have been easier if not less tiring but there was no use to thing about it. Even if she had been controlling the urge to stick out her tongue as an immature brat and say "I told you so" followed by a "nah nah nah nah nah nah".

– "Aria" – Quistis slowed down a bit so she could walk beside her – "You okay?" – She sent a look in front of her and after confirming that the others were too concentrated with a valve she waved tiredly.

– "Just fine" – Her voice translated nothing of what she looked like and a moment after even that expression faded into nothing. Quistis seemed worried and confused with the façade but Ariadne just shrugged and mouthed "later".

– "We have to go up" – Squall's voice broke their silent conversation bringing their attention to the ladder he was pointing to. A piece of metal covered in rust and oil. The galbadian returned to her normal sarcastic self and raised an eyebrow.

– "Without wanting to point the obvious or anything but do you want us" – She made a gesture towards the group – "To climb that?" – Her finger indicated the rusty steps. She didn't wait for an answer and sighed – "Squall…that is one of the oldest things I have ever seen in my life. I doubt it will hold our weight." – He looked at it and nodded

– "Very well. You stay here. I will go."

Without a thought Squall did just that ignoring her comment that clearly stated that she was doubtful it would hold his weight. When he felt the ladder starting to fall under him however a strange thought that said that he should probably listen to her more often made its way into his mind. He frowned as he stood from the ground where he had fallen and approached the computer while thinking of the galbadian that had somehow joined their group. He had a nagging suspicion that she was still injured and that bothered him. Maybe because he had been the cause of it. He could remember it clearly…the fight…her will to help even at her own cost…the push he felt when she crashed against him and the small gasp he heard when the ice spike entered her chest.

Everything had gone downhill from there. She had fallen practically on him and he had tried to force her to sit so that the spike didn't hurt her more. Blood was marking her white shirt and her normal sea green eyes were clouded with pain before they closed altogether and she lost conscience. Then the galbadian soldiers had come, surrounding them and he couldn't leave the girl's side knowing that that would only hurt her. Before being separated from the rest he had seen the frantic attempts of Quistis and Selphie to close the wound and stop the blood draining but it was a very hard fight and Ariadne had become paler and paler with each passing moment. Fever followed and soon she was struggling against them. And she had been suffering that because of him.

He shook his head to clear it from the unimportant thoughts. They had things to do now. He pressed the buttons on the console and let himself fall with the help of a pipe half expecting to hear a comment from the ever sarcastic girl or to see her eyes take that mocking glint she presented often to the sharpshooter. Instead he found three worried girls and none of the reaction he had expected. She simply smiled with a small nod and turned to the next flight of stairs.

– "Hey Quis" – Ariadne whispered while climbing down the God-forsaken stairs – "Do you think that if we grovel a bit we can get permission to place an elevator around here?"

Quistis smiled despite the knowledge that she was only trying to ease her worry. – "I am quite sure it will not be needed…unless you like it here." – Her friend jumped to the floor and visible swayed on her legs for a moment.

– "Hell no." – She said turning to follow Squall – "The sooner I can get out of here the better" – Two slug-like monsters crossed their way before they were able to reach the main console. Squall looked at it as if it was some kind of monster that he hadn't yet fought and sent them a somewhat pleading look. Rinoa shrugged, Quistis waved her head and Ariadne answered in her normal way

– "My only electronic knowledge is my failing attempt at fixing my TV. Note the term failing." – She gave a look to the console and did the same gesture as Rinoa – "Hit everything and pray." – He gave her the from-what-asylum-did-you-came-from look before doing what she said. Quickly they braced themselves as the platform rose unexpectedly ending in the headmaster's office.

In the next moments Ariadne just watched in silent incredulity as the leader pressed even more buttons and then the Garden moved avoiding the missiles by meters before sinking in the sea. It was over.

– "I will be at the infirmary if anyone needs me" – She muttered to Quistis leaving the office. Her whole mind was focussing on her destination and only intention. Upon arrival she threw herself to a bed and simply let go. Unconsciousness sounded heavenly at the time.

**And this is all for today's show folks. Pressing the little button with the Review sign would make me a very happy fanfic writer so give me a small message. Basically REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Ariadne meets a guardian angel, receives a tour and memories are brought into question…**

**See ya next week**

**Reyavie**


	8. Snooping down memory lane

**And yet another chapter is updated this week. A small act for the delay of last week. As always I still don't own anything and I still need some reviews from you guys. So write what you think at the end ok? Enjoy**

…

Welcome to another chapter of Second Life…

…

- "How are you feeling now?" – Ariadne's eyes opened slowly to see kind brown ones looking at her. It was a middle-aged brunette woman, dressed all in white. She was smiling gently. The girl sat on the bed noticing that she was now dressed in a hospital gown and that her ache was gone as well as her exhaustion.

– "I'm great" – She answered with a grin, happy that she was finally saying the truth and feeling her body pulse with barely contained energy – "Whoever you are, you are a miracle worker." – The woman laughed heartily.

– "I wouldn't say that." – Her expression sobered – "You had a still closing wound on your shoulder and internal bleeding. Thank Hyne that you came here after the fight. I was able to help before it got too serious." – Ariadne didn't comment on that.

It wouldn't be her to say when she had been injured.

– "I just fixed that and gave you a bath. Sorry for the last one. I was worried with all the dirt and blood near your wounds." – Ariadne's grin returned with a vengeance.

– "Are you sure you are not my guardian angel or something? Because I couldn't be more thankful." – She stuck out her hand – "I am Ariadne Beckerman. Pleased to meet you."

The doctor took it with a smile. – "Megan Kadowaky. Pleasure." – The older woman took her hand and gave her a sheepish look – "I am sorry but your clothes were pretty much out-of-commission. I asked some new for you but it will take a while. I had a Seed uniform brought for you though and your weapons and boots are on the chair if you wish to leave." – Sea green eyes looked at her bedside finding the mentioned items

– "It's official. You're an angel." – Megan laughed again with the girl's antics

– "Do you want me to call your friends?" – Ariadne jumped out of bed, the grin never leaving her face, and flipped her long honey brown hair out of the way.

– "Don't bother Doc. Right now I am going to do something that I have been itching to do for some time." – Her laughing eyes locked on the doctor who couldn't help but smile as well – "You wouldn't believe the frustration you can get when you are in suicide missions" – She declared lightly while gathering the clothes on her arms to change – "If Quis comes looking for me, or Squall and Rinoa for some freak accident of nature, I will be at the training center kicking something's ass. Thanks again Doc. I will visit soon."

And with that she slipped to another cubicle leaving moments later already dressed, sheaths secure to her back, hair spilling behind her trapped on a lose ponytail and a smile on her lips. Megan shook her head amusedly following her with her eyes – "She sure is something."

…

My POV

…

_I am alive. I actually survived this. I guess I should be proud of myself after all we have been through but right now I am too happy for that as my mind is solely focussed on my relief in being able to walk freely. And the feeling of safety that it's filling my hearth only helps the equation. I missed it. Damn I really missed it._

_Mom was right after all. We only realize how good some things are until we lose them. And that is a rather sore topic for me. I still miss them like hell. They were everything to me and to lose them like that…it wasn't easy. Even if I am seeing this place as home now. And it is good to have a place to belong like this and even if it isn't Galbadia is damn close. _

_If there's something that everyone should understand, and that I know pretty well, is that there are no such thing as finding a place in life. That is getting harder and harder by the moment. We gotta grab our chance and fight because there are no such things as "vacant" signs. And I'm happy I did just that. Hell, I feel as if I'm high or something. I wonder if the doc gave me sugar…or coffee…or both._

_It's been a while since I've been on a hyper mood. Last time I ended up laughing hysterically with Stef for no reason at all and damn it's good to be able to do so. I am alive and that's all that matters for now._

_I am alive._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "You know I can picture you doing this on a first date" – Declared Rinoa – "You are so romantic. Ok next." – Squall ignored the comment with a barely contained roll of eyes and was about to leave the center when a voice stopped him. A very familiar voice.

– "Try not to come here alone again ok?" – Ariadne appeared in the entrance leaving the center, her hand placed on a little boy's shoulder in student uniform

– "Not a good idea when there's T-Rex around." – The boy smiled and waved while running outside – "Thanks Aria." – The Seed just shook her head amused.

– "Don't mention it kid" – She turned to them and smiled. Her caramel brown hair was falling from a messy bun, framing her face in a delicate disarray and the Seed uniform seemed too formal to her attitude. A single katana shone on her hand.

– "Good morning" – She half-yelled coming closer – "Whatcha up to?" – No answer followed and her eyes narrowed in confusion while the two arrivals just look at her – "Are you guys alright?"

– "Where are your clothes?" – Rinoa blurted out. An eyebrow rose in the galbadian's face and a smirk crossed her lips. For some unknown reason Squall placed his head on his hand for a moment.

– "Rinoa" – Started Ariadne calmly – "You do realize that my clothes were bloody, dirty and covered in mud don't you? And I am a Seed after all. What's wrong about me using the uniform?" – The silver reddish katana was placed once more on its sheath with an abandon born from experience. She didn't get an answer and she smiled again. Not a smirk but a smile.

– "You didn't answer me" – She commented disentangling the almost destroyed bun and placing her hair in a more secure one. – "What are you doing here? I thought that you would be resting" – Squall glared at her for the veiled admonishment

– "As should you." – He hissed. She just waved off his statement.

– "Slept enough for decades fearsome leader." – She didn't notice the frown that crossed his features for a second – "Your Doc is amazing. I don't know what she did but she help me lots. She will even get me some clothes so I won't have to have a sign on my back reading "**Hey, I am a Seed. Shoot me**". Pretty nice. But I am kinda getting out of topic. You still didn't answer me and I don't want to keep you."

She turned to the door preparing to leave when a voice stopped her – "I am giving her a tour. You should join us." – Rinoa didn't seem happy and Squall remained just as emotionless as ever. She smirked yet again.

– "Why not?" – She asked rhetorically while shrugging – "Just promise me you will show me the cafeteria. I'm starving. Then I'm going to try and find Quis. I hate being inactive."

– "We've noticed" – Informed Squall somewhat dryly. – "Let's go then." – He took the front and Rinoa followed both unable to ignore the galbadian's "Yes sir".

– "She's more trouble than she's worth" – He mumbled before leading them to the library. When they entered Rinoa scrambled to somewhere and the female Seed just followed him to the study area where she distracted herself by reading some of the book covers and running her hands through the spines with something akin to respect. She stopped however when she noticed that he was stepping away from a brown haired girl with a lost expression on his face that disappeared when she came closer.

– "Hey Squall, you ok?" – She asked gently. He nodded briskly – "Can you wait for me a minute then while I speak with someone?" – An eyebrow rose making her understand that he was probably thinking who she knew if she was not from Balamb.

– "I will be outside. Don't take long" – And he left not seeing the two pairs of eyes that were fixed on him.

– "You are not helping him." – The girl's blue eyes turned to her sharply and Ariadne did the same only hers were quiet and controlled – "He's confused and even more with what you're doing. You can't change the past." – Confusion showed on the girl's face. She was older than the Seed but seemed so more innocent.

– "How do you know?" – Ariadne shrugged and came closer – "I know a lot of things. You are hurting him." – A sigh was heard.

– "I have to try. I simply have to." – A nod was her answer before silence fell between them but it wasn't a totally uncomfortable one.

– "You are lost aren't you?" – Asked Ellone looking at the younger girl – "I can feel something misplaced on your aura. Something…I don't know…different" – Ariadne's smile turned slightly pained as if thinking of something far away

– "Not lost. At least not anymore. I found my place but yes…I am different." – She let go of the desk she had been supporting herself on and shook her head – "I must go. They are waiting for me." – Ellone just watched her as she left the library. Another puzzle had been shoved into her hands.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Their eyes were locked to the remains of Norg that was still on the devise where he had lived. – "Bloody hell. Can't we have a moment of peace?" – Ariadne's question summed it all even if it had been followed by a "Language Aria" from Quistis that still hadn't given up in trying to put some reign on her friend's matter of speech

– "We must go talk to headmaster" – Said Squall turning to the elevator. When he approached however he faltered in his steps and started to fall. Ariadne's eyes widened in surprise and she braced herself to catch him. Rinoa had to do the same as Quistis soon followed

– "It's happening again." – She whispered to the awakened Seed – "This happened in Galbadia." – Ariadne nodded distractively to her comment. She knew that but…something was very wrong. She wiggled a bit to adjust Squall's head on her lap, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

– "_It can't be"_ – She thought. – "_She wouldn't dare"_ - Unfortunately a comment made its way to her mind in the calm voice of Sacred confirming her suspicions – "_I am sure you're right. Your aura is being used." – "Want some help afterwards?"_ – Asked Minotaur with an angry edge in his tone.

She didn't answer. She was numb. Just like that day. But her GF's knew her enough to know that that would pass when she got her bearings back. And that would not be a pretty sight.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

_Squall opened his eyes slowly to his surroundings. It seemed yet another of the strange dreams that had been plaguing him for the last months but this time it was different. No Laguna in sight for example. He was in a room. A large room painted in soft blues and filled with dark brown furniture. In all a resting and calm decoration._

_Dark blue curtains covered the window and a similar mantle rested on the bed almost invisible due to the pile of pillows that were on it. A desk could be seen to one side serving as a supporter to books and notes made in a round but fluent handwriting. Frames could be distinguished in literally every surface and he approached seeing a blond haired woman and a black haired man in several of them. In others he could see a dark brown haired man, maybe with his age, accompanied by a honey brown haired and sea green eyed girl. _

– "_Ariadne?" – He looked at the other pictures and without a doubt it was her. Younger and more innocent looking but it was her. – "What in Hyne's name is this?" – His eyes analysed the place he was in more carefully. It was so peaceful and yet there was a feeling of life underneath it all. A door was opened somewhere near without any discretion_

– "_I'm home" – It was Ariadne's voice but it was at the same time different – "Hi sweetie! How was your day?" – Asked a kind voice back._

_A laugh was heard in answer. – "The same as ever mom. But if Lugh comes over don't tell him I'm here." – The room's door opened to give entrance to a twelve, thirteen, year old Ariadne. She was dressed casually in jeans and a red shirt and was carrying a backpack while walking with the help of crutches. _

– "_What did you do to him Aria?" – Came the voice of her mother while the girl placed a crutch against the desk oblivious to his scrutiny_

– "_Not much" – She answered manoeuvring the cast that she sported on her leg – "He will need a new change of clothes though. Teach him to be a bloody overprotective prick" – The last part was whispered so that only she could hear. And her unknown visitant. He felt like he was intruding. _

– "_Shit" – She cursed when she almost lost her balance while trying to take the bag from her back – "I don't care about dad's strange notion of courtesy. I am going to kill Josh when I get him. Why in the seven hell's did we allow him to drive?" – She tossed the bag to the desk and hopped to the closet to look for something._

_A ring broke the silence –" It's yours Aria" – Warned her mother. Ariadne cursed while hopping to the phone and pressed a button before going back to her original place. _

– "_Aria? That you?" – Asked a male voice. Squall saw her roll her eyes skyward._

– "_Obviously Phil. Who did you wanted me to be? Santa? So…what's up?" – She sent back while rummaging her closet. _

– "_Nothing special. Just to ask if you arrived well." – Her head emerged and she hopped back to the desk with a shirt on her hand. _

– "_Yeah sure. Matt gave me a ride." – An ooohhhh was heard on the other side of the line._

– "_He did? That's a very interesting fact" – She rolled her eyes again._

– "_Bite me" – A laugh was heard._

– "_Aria, you should stop saying that." – He commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – "For your sake at least, as young men might start to take it to the letter" – She raised her eyes from the shirt she was folding to the phone as if she could see the one she was talking to._

– "_Phil, you do know that you're a bloody pervert don't you?"_

– "_Hell yeah" – Was the answer_

– "_Did your brother catch you?"_– _She laughed heartily _

– "_As always. But he must still be yelling for me to appear wherever he thinks that I disappeared to. The usual." – A door was opened with as much discretion as Ariadne had used before hers followed to give entrance to the black haired man Squall had seen in the pictures. He was even taller than him with tanned skin and a kind smile on his face. His eyes were a dark green that seemed all too appropriate to his complexion and he was using a black pants and a dark green sweater._

– "_Hey Daddy" – Acknowledged Aria turning to the phone – "Gotta go Phil. See ya tomorrow." _

– "_Sure thing Aria" – Answered her friend – "Goodbye Mr. Beckerman" – The man smiled._

– "_Goodbye Philip." – The line died and he came closer enveloping the girl in a hug – "I presume you are the reason for your brother being dripping wet yelling your name on the edge of the park right?" – She smirked cheekily._

– "_Not my fault dad. He practically mauled a friend of mine." – The man shook his head in amusement and then placed a hand on her head caressing the light tresses _

– "_As normal. Now come on. I will take you to see Joshua. He is still at home, isn't he?" – Ariadne nodded. _

– "_Can I hit him just once?" – A pointed look was sent her way and she shrugged_

– "_At least I tried. Let's get out of here before Lugh appears." – She stood again and grabbed a jacket, throwing the shirt she had on her hand to the bag. She turned to follow her father that was holding one of the crutches for her but stopped for a moment while looking around. Her eyes narrowed slightly, the emerald Squall had seen before making its appearance, and he almost flinched when they seemed to stop where he was. _

– "_Aria? Are you alright?" – The soft question took her from her trance and she shook her head, a grin etched on her lips._

– "_Yeah. Let us go then." – She grabbed the crutch and with a last look left the room. The last thing Squall heard was an enraged male's voice – "Ariadne" – And her own in answer. –" Now's a good time to run dad." – After that he didn't see or heard anything else. _

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

The first thing Squall realised when he returned to consciousness was warmth. Something warm was by his side. He opened his eyes slowly to see an older Ariadne. The one he had met for the last three weeks. It was hers the warmth that he was feeling as his head was resting on her lap, a pale hand touching his forehead softly. Her eyes were frozen, lost…hurt…and he couldn't even begin to wonder why.

– "Quistis is waking" – Warned Rinoa's voice from somewhere near. Ariadne turned to the place where the two other girls were presumably and smiled forcefully

– "Cast a cure in case she hurt herself when she fell, Rinoa." – She advised coolly. Too coolly. – "It's better be safe than sorry."

Her eyes turned to him and he inhaled sharply. He had noticed the changes but now they were impossible to ignore. He had seen her eyes shining with laughter with the colour of the sea, he had seen them clouded with anger, brimming with a dangerous emerald tinge. He was now seeing them dead, a pale green nothing more than a shadow

– "Hey Squall. You alright?" – He nodded a bit and she helped him to sit. A cure was placed on him and he had no doubt of who had cast it.

– "We better go" – She continued in that calm tone that was almost painful to hear from her – "The headmaster must waiting" – She rose from the floor slowly and silently offered her assistance so that he could do the same. For once he didn't refuse it and just allowed some of his weight to support on the smaller girl. If she was noticing the look Rinoa was giving she simply ignored it. – "Quis?" – The instructor smiled but that dimmed as she to saw her friend's anguish.

– "What's wrong Aria?" – The girl didn't answer again. She simply helped the man to the elevator and let go. Her eyes were staring into nothing but her hands gripped the support bar with a death grip. Her knuckles were turning white and then…Squall, that had been watching her, frowned when he saw a very familiar colouring appear in her eyes.

Someone was in deep shit.

…

**And another chapter done…one of my favourites I might add. Feedback will be greatly appreciated so REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Desperate writer here is begging…..**

**Next chapter: Consequences of snooping on another's business and sisterly help…**

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	9. Breaking down

**Hi again guys! Here is the new chapter. It was supposed to be updated yesterday but I had work to do and besides I'm getting sick. Don't you just love when you get like this near the holidays? Well once more I don't anything about this story except for Ariadne and any OCs that might come along. Enjoy**

…

Ariadne entered the library coolly, without a sound denouncing her presence. She had left the others on the infirmary a few minutes before and her feet had led there immediately. And she was angry. No, she was pissed. Her target looked at her when she came in and shivered with the dark gaze that was fixed on her. Thankfully there was almost no one there but Ariadne didn't even saw that

– "How could you?" – She hissed coldly – "How did you dare to do such a thing?" – Ellone froze, obviously not knowing that she would have known what she had done.

– "Those memories are the only thing I can call mine" – The Seed continued – "There are the only thing I have left of my family and my home. Who gave you that right?" – Her voice rose – "Who gave you the fucking right?"

Ellone stammered unsure of what to say to the girl. – "I just…"

– "You just" – Interrupted Ariadne mockingly – "I'm sure you were just curious, or just suspicious, or just whatever…Didn't pass through your feeble little mind that you can't do things simply because you possess the power?" – She sneered

– "I suppose it didn't" – She steeped closer suppressing the urge to take one of her swords – "Listen to me you bloody bitch. Never do that again or you will find yourself biting more than you can chew. And be grateful that you have a destiny to fulfil or else you would be a guest for the infirmary for Hyne knows how long." – Ariadne's eyes were pure ice as much as emerald could be ice

– "Be satisfied that you robed me of the only thing that I treasured and corrupted it to calm your childish curiosity. I hope you are happy" – She turned around sharply, ignoring Squall on the way out and just grabbed the small card Quistis had given to her earlier. She needed to be alone.

…

My POV

_I must be delusional. Why am I doing this? Why do I try so hard to help to only get hurt in return? She tore my memories apart for mere curiosity. What gave her the right to destroy the single thing that I tried so hard to preserve? _

_Mom, Dad, even Lugh…and my friends. I miss them so much…and she just took the only thing I have from them…I don't even want to think of what she saw. Of what she, Squall and Quistis saw. Me arguing with Lugh? Mother-daughter conversations in the kitchen? Father attempting to gather my attention to math but only achieving a fleeting look before the TV gathered my interest again? There were so many little things that I miss and that I can only remember. And she…_

_Oh God…My head is burning and my heart seems as if it's going to collapse. I'm numb once more. Just like that time. Because this was the final loss, the final cut in my old life. I'm lost again…somehow…but I can't give up, can I? Because if I do everything will be over. _

_As mom said to me once there are only two ways to lose. One is without even trying. The cowardly way. And the other is going down fighting. I guess… I don't have a lot of choices… right? And as she would say "Suck it up girl and face the problem. It is not going away if you close you eyes". Is it… too late to try? _

…

3rd Person POV

Quistis balanced the tray she was carrying on her hands so that she could support it in only one and knocked at the door of the dormitory. A minute passed before she got a small answer. A muttered "It's open" made its way through the wood and she calmly took a step forward while opening the offending object. Her eyes took a bit to adapt to the darkness that was filling the room and she nearly shivered with how hollow it looked. It was so empty. Even if it had been occupied only for two days it seemed too empty.

Ariadne was sitting on the bed, her arms hugging her legs to her chest, pale green eyes open and unfocussed on the wall in front of her. Quistis sensed the worry she had been feeling jump to a whole new level. She placed the tray on the empty desk and sat at the corner of the bed before touching the younger girl's shoulder. She flinched, eyes focussing quickly, without losing however the painful colour they had taken.

– "Quis?" – She whispered – "What are you doing here?" – The instructor just placed her head on Ariadne's shin to make her raise her head a little.

– "What is wrong Aria?" – She asked gently – "What happened to you?" – The girl shrugged softly – "Aria?" – Pressed Quistis – "I am worried. And I am not the only one. Please…just tell me what's wrong?" – Pale green raise to meet the concerned light-blue

– "Do you know that you look a lot like my mom?" – Ariadne murmured. Quistis smiled sadly.

– "Yes." – Her hand placed itself again on the girl' shoulder but this time there was no reaction – "You called me mom on your delirium." – Ariadne's eyes unfocussed again, looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

– "I miss them. I miss my family." – Quistis raised an unsuspecting eyebrow.

– "You remember them?" – She inquired. A snort left Ariadne's lips

– "It's all I have from them" – Her eyes turned to Quistis – "I lost them." – The instructor felt her heart constrict with the raw pain that was visible in her friend's expression

– "You saw, didn't you?" – She could only nod in answer – "She didn't have the right" – Continued the galbadian – "Those were mine. My treasure. And she…she didn't have the right Quis" – She was trying so hard to be strong. Quistis could see it. And she was suffering so much because of it.

Without second thoughts the instructor pulled the younger girl to a hug and she felt the den collapse when sobs racked the girl's body. She didn't move for countless time just watching Ariadne pore all the pain she had been building for who-knew-how-long while whispering reassurances and caressing the un-braided hair that was pooling around her. Eventually the hiccups and tears subsided and she relaxed

– "Quis?" – The soft whisper informed her that the girl was not asleep even with her calm breathing and no movement.

– "Yes Aria?" – Pause…

– "Why did you come?" – Quistis's hand never halted her movement.

– "I was worried with you." – Minutes passed once more before…

"Thank you" – Her hand stopped for a moment and she smiled.

– "You don't need to thank me anything." – She made a pause – "I've always wanted a younger sister" – Ariadne's breathing ceased for a moment before it began again

– "Why me?" – Another pause…

– "Because you're like me" – Ariadne took herself from her lap and Quistis nearly smiled again when she noticed that her eyes were once more a bright sea green.

– "You mean it?" – She asked – "About the sister thing?" – Quistis laughed.

– "Yes, I mean it." – Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

– "You are not going to beat every guy that comes near me, are you?" – The instructor looked at her seriously.

– "No. But I reserve the right to if they hurt you." – They smiled, then giggled and then they laughed as if it was no tomorrow. Tears flooded their eyes, now from amusement.

– "Damn" – Deadpanned Ariadne – "It had been a while since I've laughed that much" – She looked around as if noticing for the first time where she was – "What was I thinking?" – She stood up, a small grin playing on her lips, and opened the window, allowing the entrance of the sunlight – "That's better" – Her look fell on the tray Quistis had brought and she nearly stalked to it – "Food!" – She turned to Quistis and plopped down next to her with the tray on her lap

– "Eat too – She almost ordered – "Next I am going to take a bath and so get some new clothes." – The instructor smiled again but followed the command, happy that she had helped her friend…and, she supposed, now sister.

– "And something to make this room feel as other thing than a reformatory Aria…or something Squall owns." – A snort passed through Aria's lips and she chocked on the soup she had been drinking – "Bad joke".

– "You laughed" – Quistis argued. Ariadne chocked again

– "Quis don't make me laugh while I eat. I do want to live, ya now?" – She attacked the sandwich without seeing the relief that flashed through her friend's expression – "Then finish eating while I'm going to get you the clothes Dr. Kadowaky took for you."

– "And then some ice cream" – Ariadne finished. Quistis just shook her head. – "If you say so. Let's get a move on then"

– "Yes ma'am." – She got a pillow on her head for her efforts.

…

My POV

_I am feeling better now. I really needed to think…and to let it all out. It had been a while since the last time I've cried. It was strange, almost liberating. For a few moments I didn't have to be anything. I didn't have to be strong…a Seed…a friend…a guide…I just had to be myself. And I needed that as well._

_Thanks to Quistis. Figures. I get a sister and it's an older sister…a protective and concerned older sister. A female Lugh. God help me. Or not. Aunt Chris is a great person and I miss her as hell but sometimes I she simply cannot understand what I've been through. Or Stef and my friends as much as I care for them. And Quis can because…she is like me. I guess I am lucky for some things after all. _

_Who wouldn't want to be a Seed, live in a Garden, be constantly sent in suicide missions, deal with cold, annoying, perverted, hyper, caring and rash comrades, and be in the middle of a war? Hey, my sarcasm's back. What would I do without it I wonder? And I wonder what I am going to do with this bedroom. _

_Too white, too empty and too impersonal. Reminds me of a certain infirmary room. Gotta stop around FH and buy some things for this place. Blue. Lots of blue. And if someone even dares bringing something pink and frilly here he, or she, will be begging for the sorceress when I'm through with them. If they can that is. But now I have a really important business waiting for me. One of the most important things in any dimension or planet and one of my strongest weaknesses. _

_Ice cream. I can almost see the sorceress waving a bowl of chocolate ice cream, with cream and chocolate chips on top at me and my reaction. I hope no one ever teaches that to the bad guys. That would be interesting…Okkkaaayy, I think my brain is shutting down after all the sulking. _

_Gotta talk to Squall. The guy has to have a remedy for that condition…for obvious reasons._

**Shorter I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review guys so I can know what you don't like in the story 'kay? So REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Notions about wars and encounters…**

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	10. War's Meaning

**Hi everyone! As promised here's the new chapter and on the correct day as well. Told you I could do it. Even after spending the week sick. I was right. It's always on holidays. Oh well, forgetting that…I finally got a review! (Reyavie jumps around in glee stopping when brother gives her a weird look). What? I'm happy. Disclaimer time: Don't own anything in here. Ariadne's mine though and any OCs that appear around here so back off.**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Thank you for your kind review. I was beginning to be sad that no one would spare some time to say what they were thinking of the story so I was very glad when I read. Happy to know that you think it's good. About the space problem that you commented about I tried in this chapter to give more paragraphs to the lines so that it may be easier to read. I hope it works. Give me your opinion if you can. Enjoy the chapie! **

**Welcome to the tenth chapter of Second life (Hey, I hit the ten barrier! Congrats to me!)**

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Quistis! Ariadne!" – The two friends stopped their somewhat surreal conversation about the different forms of destroying Enoyles while eating a bowl of ice cream each and looked at Rinoa that had arrived at the cafeteria.

Ariadne was using now clothes very similar to her old ones, black pants and boots and a grey tank top. A long black jacket was placed on the chair next to her and her weapons were strapped to her back as always. Her hair was again braided back leaving only a few strands to fall on her eyes.

Quistis was also armed and still dressed in her usual peach top and skirt. They looked calm and rested. Amused if the smiles on her faces said anything.

– "Good morning oh-friend-of-ours" – Greeted Ariadne taking another mouthful of the sweet.

– "Sugar is bad for your sanity Aria" – Commented Quistis helping herself. The brown haired girl raised an eyebrow

– "I never thought I still had one of those" – She said continuing to eat – "We are always learning."

Rinoa looked from one to another obviously freaked out. Ariadne sighed inaudibly to the ice cream and raised her eyes to meet hers – "What's wrong?" – The girl swallowed – "Have you seen Squall?" – Ariadne exchanged a quick look with Quistis that shook her head

– "Nope." – The galbadian answered calmly – "But he must be resting or something like that…at least that's what he should be doing." – Rinoa smiled brightly

– "Oh…okay then. I'll see ya later" – And she fled as if the sorceress herself was behind her

– "Never thought I was that ugly" – Commented Ariadne taking another spoon of the sweet

– "Give her a little break Aria. She is head over heels over Squall" – Declared Quistis. The other girl winced slightly – "There are tastes for everything I guess" – "Squall isn't that bad" – Ariadne smirked – "I was talking about Rinoa" – Quistis hid a laugh in her hand – "That's not nice."

– "News flash sis. It wasn't supposed to be" – She continued – "And Squall…well…he is plain infuriating." – Quistis smiled

– "Yes, he has that effect on people. But you seem angry with him" – Ariadne glared at her chocolate ice cream and attacked with a vengeance – "I guess I am a bit." – She answered after finishing mutilating the small ball – "It was after we escaped the prison, remember?" – She placed the spoon on the bowl in a careless movement – "That fight? He simply says that he doesn't trust me and walks away. Not one of my favourite things to hear" – Quistis shook her head

– "He was worried with you. All of us were." – She too put the bowl away – "You had been injured and just got up and hid everything. He wanted you to get better" – Ariadne snorted

– "I doubt it" – A frown overtook her features – "That is not the way to show worry about someone. I have the right to be angry." – Quistis sighed choosing not to discuss with herself who was the more stubborn of the two. It was beginning to seem a stalemate.

The headmaster's voice broke their conversation with the announcement of the repairs but what really put them in alert was the shaking that crossed the entire Garden – "What was that?" – Asked the former instructor standing up. Ariadne did the same

– "Probably land" – **"Squall, Quistis, Ariadne and Rinoa join me in my office"** – The two looked at each other

– "Oh well…it was bound to end sooner or later" – Commented the galbadian swallowing the rest of the ice cream – "I preferred later" – Said Quistis with a barely contained sigh – "Let's go then before everyone comes looking for us" – Ariadne rolled her eyes and followed her friend – "Oh yes…Hyne forbid that that happens."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Right now I wish I could kick that idiot's ass" – Ariadne mumbled looking at one member of the "**Welcoming**" party. – "I'm close to it as well Aria" – The statement seemed too strange coming from the normally controlled instructor but being nearly called assassins for hire wasn't one of their favourite hobbies.

– "He is just defending what he believes in" – Defended Rinoa. Quistis tried not to glare but Ariadne did it gladly

– "So are we." – She bit back – "Do you see us insulting him and his honour?" – Her emerald eyes turned to the way and she refused to say anymore choosing to send a chilling glare to the cause of the argument. To her pleasure he looked away.

– "You are not supposed to scare them" – Stated Squall in his unnatural emotionless voice. She snorted – "Look at my face and see if I care" – She didn't. – "I may have to behave in front of the ruler of the city but I won't bow down to an idiot that most probably will get his ass saved by us. It is almost as of the bloody idiots think that we are the cause of this war." – The strangest thing was that the entire tirade had been said in an extremely calm tone of voice.

– "They will have to understand that some day war will beat at their door whether they like it or not" – After that she remained silent, a smile gracing her lips as she walked and watched the sun lightening the sea.

The city wasn't the most beautiful she had seen before remembering her of those small shore cities inhabited most by poor fishermen and people connected to the sea that she had seen on TV so long before. Both lead a too hard life. Quistis walked beside her but her blue eyes were narrowed in analysis of the city instead of the things that were taking Ariadne's concentration.

– "There's the mayor's house" – Both of them snapped to attention when they heard that. The small house could be seen in the middle of a satellite dish – "Now that's an interesting place to build something" – Commented Aria with a raised eyebrow – "So let's go and listen to more bullshit so I can get something to put in my room." – Squall visibly stilled before letting out a shuddering breath in forced control

– "He is not going to survive you much longer Aria" – Whispered Quistis with a smirk. An equal met hers – "He's too stubborn for that sis. Besides it is fun…how many people can say that they can make perfect soldier nearly blow up in exasperation?" – And calmly they joined the their companions and simply listened as the mayor drowned in something about peace and what not

– "_And that's all fine and dandy"_ – Ariadne thought as she forced herself to remain silent _– "But does he really think that he can just jump into the middle of a battle, say stop and hope to be listened?" _– A sigh was heard in her mind – "_It is a wish of a common man Aria"_ – Said Sacred in a kind voice _– "Even if he is an idiot"_ – Deadpanned Minotaur. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. – "_You're both right, I'm afraid"_

She gave them a mental equivalent of a smile and concentrated in listening to what they had to say. When they shut up however and the group had already left she halted and looked at the pair. The old man seemed surprised as she hadn't said a word throughout the entire conversation. Good thing he wasn't telepathic.

– "I understand why you wish so much for peace" – She started – "Hyne knows that I would like as well to live in a world without war. But we do not do this because we want to. We are trying to help where we can, as we can. All of us are…you are just doing it in a different way. Do not despise us for it. Do not hate us…we cannot all follow the same path" – And Ariadne walked to the stairs where she had already been preceded without seeing the reaction she had achieved

– "What were you doing?" – Asked Rinoa when she noticed the somewhat sad expression of the Seed. Said Seed barely held the comment that was fighting to leave her lips. She opted for the stupidest of them all

– "Just asking about good places to shop" – She said dismissively – "Now can we go? I had enough of this place" – "_Good places to shop?"_ – Sacred seemed quite on the verge of laughing with that – "_It was that or saying that it was none of her fucking business what, when and where I was doing whatever I was doing_." – She sent back, a tinge of annoyance in her tone.

– "Good places to shop?" – Muttered Squall with a raised eyebrow. She chose not to give him the same answer that she had given to her beloved GF

– "I am not from around here in case you haven't noticed Squall" – "_Wonderful tact Aria"_ – Commented Minotaur – "Galbadian soldiers!" – The screams cut the talking thankfully short as they ran outside to find the invaders – "Don't you just love when people actually do something right?" – And also thankfully no one heard Aria's grumbles as she thanked mentally to the poor soldiers for their sense of opportunity.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Squall, I know the guys is an asshole but watching him as he gets smacked into submission is not one of the things that Seeds should be doing" – Ariadne's voice carried a distinct tone of annoyance as she watched the proceedings. Not that she was very concerned about Ellone as she knew exactly were the girl was. And not that she was very concerned about her considering everything she had said the last time the two had met and how she presently felt about the past viewer.

But she was concerned about the naïve old man that was getting chocked by one of the idiots she had to stand while in Galbadia – "Let us go" – Squall's sentence almost made her roll her eyes but she ignored the urge as she followed Quistis into the fray. The two of them had found a very good in battling together especially when they had to fight alone against the T-Rex, which she still didn't know who had the great idea to free in a school with kids inside, and now they were using it at full gear.

– "Left" – The soft word made her give her place to her now surrogate sister as she slashed yet another soldier. Ariadne barely thought as she followed with a Fira. – "This is being too easy. They are up to something" - She winced slightly as a blade nicked her arm. The idiot that had done that realized too late that that had not been a very smart thing to do. Especially when she noticed that he had hit with enough strength to draw blood.

Aria jumped to the side to evade the new attack and before he could understand what she was doing he had received the blunt hit of the hilt of her katana on his temple. But then she knelt looking at his face and for a moment she wanted to curse herself. And him. – "Aria? What…?" – Quistis came closer evading the attacks that were raining down on her and leaving Squall to take her place – "I know him Quis" – She said standing up and ignoring the way the man's eyes were closed in pain. Pain that would pretty much double when he woke up and realized that he had a bump of the size of a small apple on his forehead.

– "I know who he is, where he lives, where he is stationed. I know him." – Quistis opened her mouth to speak but had to stop as Aria had already attacked once more. But now there was something different in the way she did it. It was almost in despair as she barely looked at their faces as she did so.

She didn't want to see anyone else that she had met before in the wrong side of her swords…but she couldn't stop… - "So this is really war, huh?" – She whispered as she saw the robot come forth. The extremely battered tank began attacking immediately as soon as it had locked them as targets. – "_Guys…I need your help"_ – Anxiety flared through the connection that she carried with the two brothers but said nothing before they appeared in front of her to help. They made a fast job out of the walking pile of steel considering the damage that Quezacotl was able to do. Aria fleetingly thought about the wonders of overkill while she watched the tank, for some unknown reason, start going backwards and fall to the sea. And then three very familiar figures approached slowly, taking the dust of their clothes and hair as they got up

– "Squall…?" – They had returned. That alone stole a smile to the Galbadian as she watched the reunion and delegated her problems to later. Besides Selphie didn't give her a lot of choice

– "Aria!" – In merely thirty seconds she was being nearly suffocated by a girl that was almost twenty cm smaller than her – "Sorry! Sorry!" – Selphie said so quickly that the only reason to any of them understand what she was saying was that she was repeating it a lot. On Ariadne's ears. Very loudly.

– "For what Selph?" – Said the other girl attempting to regain ear use – And please speak a little quieter will you?" – The Trabian let go allowing her to see the amused smile that was appearing in most of the faces. Most. She wasn't expecting to see Squall amused any time soon.

– "I forgot about the salute" – Selphie confessed with a slightly sheepish expression – One of the officers got us. Sorry." – Ariadne smiled. What else could she do?

– "Forget that Selph. You guys are okay and that's all that matters. Right?" – Zell gave her a boyish grin as he saw her still in Selphie's crutches and in one swift move got the two of them on his arms – "Group hug" – The three of them fell to the floor in a jumble ignoring completely the dust and rubble from the fights.

– "Oy! Get of me. I still need air." – Came Aria's voice underneath the pile – "Damn it Zell! You are bloody heavy!"

– "Am not" – Was the very elaborated answer – "It's Selphie's fault" – The brown haired girl got up, grabbed her nunchaku and glared with all her might

– "Are you calling me fat, Zelly?" – Ariadne wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the way the 1.50m girl was standing up to the wrestler. Maybe it was the way he was backing away extremely slowly as if she was some kind of dangerous animal. But it was probably Quistis shaking her head in exasperation, Squall seeming as if was trying to stop himself of using his gunblade, Irvine hiding the smirk as he sat to watch the Trabian kick the wrestler's ass and Rinoa, staring as she, herself, was doing at the moment.

The two looked at one another and did the only sensible thing that could be done at the moment.

They laughed.

…

My POV

…

_I finally understood what war really is. Sometimes it is not about the defence of ideals that you deem that are the correct ones to live by. Sometimes it is the defence of things that are much more precious than that. I finally realized that. When I saw that guy's face on the floor as he fell from my attack my heart nearly stopped. I thought to myself: What the hell am I doing?_

_I was attacking people that had helped me when I needed, that had sheltered me, taught me, gave me some kind of home. And I wanted no more than fall to the floor and help him. Tell him that I was sorry. _

_But then I saw my friends around me. I couldn't leave them. Not like that. It was in that moment that I understood. They chose a side, a way to live, and like I said to the mayor not everyone can follow the same path. And even as I stood in the middle of the battle I asked myself if my path, the one I had chosen four years before, had been the right one. _

_After all I didn't belong there. I don't belong here…I don't even know what here is. This is no longer a fantasy that crossed my hands a long time ago. This is my reality. My life. And another realization made itself known in my mind. _

_Yes, I know. My mind is seeming a power plant with the quantity of ideas that have been crossing it. I'm quite sure it will break down soon and the only thing that will leave my mouth will be monosyllabic words. Huh and Ah will be most indispensable at that time. _

_Well anyways…when the others appeared…when they looked at me, talked to me…it made me fell wanted, like they...would feel my absence if I wasn't there. Like I was important to them. It didn't matter if they knew me for barely a month. It didn't matter. Because I belonged with them. And that was it. _

_I wasn't looking for a place to belong all along…but someone to tell me that I belonged. That is why I care so much for Aunt Chris or Stef and the others. That is why I care so much for this new family I've found. And that is my reason to fight now. I have chosen my side. I have chosen my way. And I have to cross it. It may not be the right one but…it is the truer one, the only one for me. Even if my enemies will be former friends or relations. It doesn't matter anymore. Because they made their choices as well. It is just how it is and there is now wishing that will make it change._

_So one of the things I had been trying not to do ever since I was born happened. I grew up. And it actually didn't hurt as much as I thought it would…but I am a pessimistic so that can't be taken into account. So that's that. _

_Oh…and finally changing to the important stuff I found things for my room. Damn, I can actually stay inside the four walls and feel as if I'm not on a school even if Selphie says it is too solemn. She actually wanted to put pink walls._

_I said that if she got near my room with pink paint, that was not frilly but hell it was one of my worst nightmares, I was going to lock her in a broom closet with a Grat. She shut up in time for me not to hear what she wanted to do with the yellow paint she had been talking about. Quistis, unfortunately, didn't. _

_I was wrong. She is bloody worse than Lugh. I got a flimsy scratch and she dragged me to the infirmary. Or **inferno**ry as I dubbed it. The Doc said something about staying for observation and I did the only thing possible. Bribed Selphie. _

_So now I am Ariadne Beckerman, Seed from Galbadia Garden and member of the Garden Committee of Balamb._

_In short and understandable words…I'm fucking doomed._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "You are well from what I can see, Commander" – Informed the Doctor with a kind smile – "You just take it easy for a while so that your body doesn't start getting strained with all the magic it has been forced to use. We will just do a couple more examinations and then you can go." – She ignored his frown and made him sit in front of her desk as she walked around the office in search of Hyne-knew-what.

– "Doctor Kadowaki?" – A girl's head appeared through the barely opened door in concern – "Sorry Doctor, Commander" – She said to both – "But we need your help outside Doctor. One of the younger ones got injured while in the training center. I'm not sure if anything is wrong besides the obvious." – Kadowaki sighed – "One day can't pass without that happening. Wait for me a moment Squall, while I go see what's wrong" – He didn't say anything.

Most of his thoughts were on the announcement the headmaster had made earlier to the whole Garden. The one were he was made Commander without a question, without a word of request…his knuckles closed and only his gloves stopped any damage. With a barely contained sigh he grabbed distractedly a folder that was in front of him. Under a name he knew well. Ariadne Beckerman.

His frown got deeper as he read the words that had been written probably recently by the Doctor. Until he had to stand up and leave the room in a mood that very few had ever seen on him. – "Squall?" – He ignored the soft voice of Kadowaki as she tried to stop him from leaving. But he did. In his hand was the folder that he had taken from the Doctor.

**And here it ends this chapter. More next week my readers so if you really want to read it why don't you let me a message? Advices and opinions are welcome so REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Translation: Review (in begging tones))**

**Next chapter: Another kind of snooping comes into play in Aria's life…her reaction?...what happens when you join Potassium with water?**


	11. What you should never do

**Hey guys! I'm back! And guess what? I'm not sick anymore! Of course the holidays have ended but we can have everything right? And (gasp) I got two reviews! (falls behind and dies from shock…joking) I'm really happy for that though. So…what do I still have to say…ah yes…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. But don't forget that Ariadne and any OCs are mine.**

**Another side note is that I will probably have to delay slightly the next update cause this month is pure hell with tests so I will have to spend most of my time studying. Expect it to be on the normal day but if I can't it will probably be here by Friday or Saturday. Sorry for that.**

**anonymous**** – Sorry for letting you hanging on. Hope that it wasn't for that long. Really loved your review and here it is the answer to your question. Tell me what you think later please**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – You're back. Thanks again for reviewing. Can's thank you enough for your opinion and help. I really hadn't noticed that misspell. Mostly cause I read it so many times while writing that that small mistakes pass unnoticed. If you find anything else feel free to warn me about. The errors will probably be corrected when I have time to re-update everything. Hope you like the chapter.**

…

**Welcome to the eleventh chapter of Second life. Have fun **

…

Ariadne smiled as she placed the last frame on the wall. It was a simple wooden frame with a picture that Quistis and she had taken while the Garden had been lost in the sea. After the memory incident.

They were side-by-side, small smiles on their lips and looked as different as the day and the night. At least physically. Because as she looked at the blue and sea green eyes that were staring at her she could see that they were similar. After all the eyes were the mirrors of the soul.

She let go of the frame and proceeded to grab the clothes she had bought in the city. It was nothing special as she had always been an apologist of "The simpler, the better" but it was at least durable materials that she could use in the missions without any fear of ripping them apart with use. Besides…she liked blue.

With care she took her waist pack and one by one placed the small objects on the table. Her pendant that Selphie had taken from her in fear of breaking it after the mission in Deling was put back where it belonged, on her neck. She almost sighed with the comfortable weight that settled on her chest. She could swear that sometimes it warmed her heart. Gave her strength.

On the table shone some of her treasures. Most of them from Anne that had gave her that package on that day. Nothing special to other people but for her it was important. A key chain, a camera and the photos it had contained on that day, a small figurine of a sprite carved in dark wood and a couple of pins. It didn't matter that it was kind of weird to bring that wherever she went because it was a piece of herself as well.

– "Ariadne" – Her door was opened without any problems to show the newly appointed Commander that didn't seem the least bit happy. And somehow she briefly thought that that was an understatement

– "Come in" – She said sarcastically as she turned to place her belongings on their new places. – "Make yourself at home" – He didn't answer but instead threw the folder to her desk

– "What is that?" – He hissed threateningly. She raised an eyebrow as she saw her name but that was the only reaction of surprise he could see.

– "It is a medical folder Commander" – She answered in the same tone as before – "In case you didn't notice it is written on the cover" – He opened it forcefully and placed the sheet in front of her

– "Thank you for reading that for me" – His voice was colder than anything she had ever heard but instead of being threatened by it, her temper began to flare. He had the gift of doing that to her. – "Read this then as you are doing such a great job."

Ariadne grabbed the paper in challenge to see a real Doctor's handwriting. She absently thought if that was something that was a pre-requisite to be a doctor. – "Subject: Ariadne Beckerman, look my name. How interesting" – His gloved hand seemed to grip her chair with such strength that left her wondering if the wood would hold on

– "Filiations: Galbadia Garden, Seed level 22, Birth place: unknown, Parents: unknown, Other relations: unknown, Age: Seventeen, blah, blah, blah. Really cool, fearsome leader but in case you have some really strange ideas about my rationalizing I do know all of this. Just say to the Doc that she should put there that I am allergic to bee stings and idiots. Anything else?" – Squall ripped the paper from her hands

– "Found unconscious in the infirmary, partially closed wound on left side of her chest" – He read angrily – "Slight internal bleeding, blood coagulation, oppression of the lungs caused by the coagula probably originating pains and aches as well as respiratory difficulty. Physical exhaustion and a deep gash on left arm caused by a sword as well as other small excoriations." – He paused before throwing the folder once more to the wooden table

– "Why didn't you tell us?" – He asked coldly. She ignored him as she grabbed the folder and snorted placing it aside. That attitude alone made him even worse as his blue eyes seemed to darken, much like her did when she was angry, and grabbed her arm making her look at him.

– "Why Ariadne? Answer me, Hyne damn it." – She pulled out of his grasp and the familiar emerald began creeping into her normally sea green eyes – "It is none of your bloody business Leonhart. It is my life and you sure as hell don't have anything to do with it."

– "I do when it concerns my mission and the people under my command" – He shot back, all control lost leaving only pure and undiluted anger – "You could have died in the fights, you could have fallen against any of the opponents we faced on the way. And then what?" – She lost it then as well. He was just that good to riddle her.

– "But I didn't" – She spat disdainfully– "I pulled through and came back alive. I am a Seed by my own means and I don't need anyone taking care of me. I know that you don't trust shit about my abilities but you know what? I DON'T CARE!"

– "That is not the point" – Squall yelled, as angrier as she had ever seen him – "You could have died by pure stubbornness and stupidity. And it would have been my fault" – The words he was going to say were cut short by her own, now completely out of control

– "And all of this is because you're feeling bloody GUILTY?" – For some reason her hand twitched in the direction of her katanas – "That's all this is about? Get your head out of your ass, you conceited bastard. I did what I wanted to do. You didn't place me in front of that spear or threw it at me. I chose to do it. It was MY choice. Pacify that stone heart of yours because I don't need anyone's pity. And I don't need yours as well" – Her hand gripped his arm and with strength he wouldn't expect from someone with her built she pushed him against the door

– "Now do me a favour and consider it the last one I will ever lower myself to ask of you. This is still MY room so FUCK OFF!" – And she opened the door and hauled him out in one swift move before closing it and putting the lock. She was breathing harshly, the sound pained even to her own ears, as she let herself fall against the door.

On the other side Squall was doing much the same but instead he was glaring at the door as if it was invisible and he could see the one inside. It took him a few moments for him to understand that he had been doing that for the past five minutes before he stalked angrily to his own dorm.

Inside Ariadne had stood up, emerald eyes flashing in fury, as she grabbed her katanas and placed the sheaths on her back in unaware movements before leaving her room altogether. The slam of the door brought the attention to the Galbadian but one single glare made all who had had the bad idea to look find something else to do extremely fast and very far away from the girl.

And ignoring the few brave ones that were still looking at her she walked the hallways to the training center and proceeded to take her frustration on T-Rexs and Grats and…generally everything that crossed her path.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Ariadne?" – If she heard him she didn't show that she had. Her whole attention was focussed on the Grat in front of her. Two quick slashes and it was by her feet, dead. –"Ariadne!" – A scowl marred her face as she wiped around irately.

– "WHAT?" – She snapped. Irvine almost jumped behind in surprise – "Damn…you are pissed" – Ariadne sneered as she turned in search of a new opponent

– "And you were able to discover that all by yourself?" – She asked, sarcasm flowing easily from her tone – "Aren't you smart?" – He raised an eyebrow as he saw the way she was acting. That was not the girl he knew.

– "What the hell is wrong with you?" – That was apparently the wrong thing to ask

– "None of your fucking business Kinneas" – She shouted – "So leave me the fuck alone" – He almost did it. Until he reminded himself that something really wrong must had happened for her to behave like that. He had never seen her like that. Never. And he had known her for some time.

Ariadne was someone that was prided herself in being able to make anyone quiet using only her smartass remarks and some well made glares. He had never seen her argue with no one except when someone hurt her friends. He knew that one quite well. So for her to be like that… He rested one hand on her shoulder and she flinched. Emerald seemed to burn in her eyes

– "Ariadne you are not yourself. Please calm down. You are going to hurt yourself if you continue." – She snorted as if totally uninterested

– "Let me guess" – He ventured tentatively – "Squall?" – That brought her attention to him in an instant. Her stance relaxed barely with her surprise – "How did you…?" – The sharpshooter smirked lightly

– "He is one of the few here that can make you lose your temper" – He looked around and his smirk got wider – "And I suppose that for the quantity of beasts you have slay he must have broken his record in stupidity." – A small pause extended in silence

– "He probably didn't mean it Ariadne" – Irvine's voice broke it as if he couldn't bear too much of it, especially when surrounded by dead beasts – "He has zero to none social capabilities and just messed up." – She sighed placing back one of her katanas on the sheath but leaving the other on her right hand in case of an attack

– "The probably on the sentence ruins the effect Kinneas" – She finally said – "But nevertheless you got most of it correct." – Her eyes rose to him and he could see that they had returned to their usual colouring – "I'm sorry for having snapped at you back there. It wasn't your fault." – Another sigh and she seemed to return to the Ariadne he had known for the past years

– "So what did you need?" – A pause followed by a sound of exasperation from the girl – "Don't tell me you forgot whatever you wanted?" – Irvine frowned, deep in thought

– "No" – He stated after a while – "Only got sidetracked. Selphie asked for me to call you. We need your help for something." – She didn't answer as she started to walk towards the exit, a small nod of her head sufficient for him to follow her, her hand sheathing the last blade as she did so

– "I said I would help her" – She said, walking to the dorms – "Tell her that I'm just going to take a bath and meet you guys later" – He nodded

– "We will be near the Mayor's house in half an hour" – Another pause as they arrived to her room. When they did she made him stop with a small touch on his arm

– "You really care for her don't you? For real this time?" – The Galbadian stumbled as if he had expected everything but that and swallowed before answering – "Yeah."

She smirked dangerously – "You do know that I will kill you if you hurt her, don't you?" – He swallowed again – "I dare say I do Ariadne." – Her smirk disappeared and in its place showed a small but true smile

– "Good…and thanks for bringing me here Irvine. And for smacking some sense into my head as well. I needed it" – He laughed slightly

– "Have you noticed that this was the first decent conversation we ever had?" – She hadn't and that, by itself, made her laugh as well.

– "I suppose you are right. But it is strange that this conversation can be classified as decent. I did blow up at you…"– Her door was opened as she prepared to get in – "I will meet you and the others in a few minutes okay?" – Irvine nodded yet again and was about to leave when he heard her voice calling him. – "And call me Aria. All my friends do."

None of them noticed their observer as they each walked to their separated destinies. An angry snort was heard on the empty hallway before it vanished as well.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "No!" – "But… - NO! Hell no! Forget about it! I am NOT going to sing" – Aria glared in the general direction of the rest of the group that was failing really badly in hiding the snickers

– "And stop laughing! No!" – Selphie sighed with the most recent "no" that she had received from the Galbadian Seed. It had all started half an hour before when both she and Irvine had told them about their idea to help Squall. At that moment he had sent her an apologizing look, knowing full well that the last thing that was on her mind was helping the Commander.

– "I will help organizing the stuff but I am not going to place one single foot in that blasted stage and that's that." – And if Aria had been five years younger she would have crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. But she wasn't so she simply resigned with a final glare and stern expression. Zell burst out laughing followed closely by Irvine.

– "So…you sing badly then?" – Ariadne rolled her eyes – "Believe that I do if that will put me away from the stage"

– "So…you sing well then?" – A groan of pure frustration was heard accompanied of renewed laughter. Ariadne breathed deeply for a few moments before speaking again

– "Let's do this one last time. I like rock, hard-rock, the kind that we hear really loudly. I am one of those types of people that sings only in the shower and when no one else is around. So I am not going to sing in front of anyone ESPECIALLY when it's something I've never heard before and classical on top of that. So…I am only going to sing when Hyne herself comes down to Gaea and orders me to." – Silence

– "Have I told I was Hyne in a past life?" – The way the sentence was said was another source of laughter and in seconds even Ariadne couldn't speak with all her attention concentrated in controlling her chuckles.

– "Ok Selph, you are officially nuts." – She mumbled after a while – "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to do it. Now let us begin or else we will not get anything done anytime soon" – The Trabian dropped the frown she had assumed to try and move the other girl

– "Alright then…You three, were going to rehearse. Aria, can you help the guys from FH to set up the stuff?"

– "Good as done" – She saluted her mockingly and vanished out of the place as fast as she could before Selphie had more ideas. Her feet led her to the place where the stage was going to be when the engineers from FH finished. She couldn't say that they didn't work well.

– "Holy shit" – She whispered as three man continued to work, their methods swift and precise as they placed the last pieces of the metal structure

– "Need anything Miss?" – She turned to see one of the engineers looking at her in questioning. He was young, probably thirty, thirty-five, with short blond hair and grey eyes. He was using the same dark uniform as all the others

– "I was sent to help if you guys need anything…oh" – She extended her hand firmly and smiled – "Ariadne Beckerman, Seed from Galbadia Garden now working under Balamb Garden's directions." – He took her hand, expression calmer that when he heard the word Galbadia. Good thing that she anticipated that – "Gene Samson. One of the engineers working on the city. Pleasure to meet you Miss Beckerman."

– "Ariadne will work just fine" – He nodded and with a small grin led her to the place where the three man where attempting to connect the pieces

– "You are a magic user, are you not?" – Gene asked when they came closer – "We could use some help to connect the pieces. If you could do it we would really appreciate it." – She looked at the place she was supposed to melt and shrugged

– "Sure. Warn me if you need anything else" – And she put herself to work ignoring the pointed comments both Sacred and Minotaur were making in her head. A really angry part of her that was carrying the remains of her temper after the fight with Squall was ranting about scoldings not being the thing that seventeen years old had to hear especially from spirits that live in your head and the other was grumbling something about rest and sleep.

– "And I was calling Selphie nuts?" – She mumbled under her breath – "I am talking to myself…and now that I think about it my head seems like an asylum. Damn, my life keeps getting better and better."

…

My POV

…

_I never thought that would say this but Rinoa is right. Damn the song is horrible…or better, the way they are performing it is horrible. I am quite confused in how there are no dogs howling or birds flying away scared…and why the hell am I still hearing this. _

_I should have placed my Discman inside my backpack that day…then I could be pretending to listen but safe from ear injury. Even if it is to die for the way Zell is trying to understand which string is supposed to be pulled in which time…but I don't think that seeing me laughing to the death will help their self esteem._

_I am really thankful to Hyne and all the Gods in existence that they are Seeds and not attempting to enter music industry. Because they can be great warriors, no one can say anything against that and will personally bash the first one to say such a thing, but they have absolutely no touch for music. Even Ultimecia would probably run away from this. She would be very smart if she did so…which is only good enough to prove that I am an idiot. _

_But I can see everything that's happening from where I am sitting and that's better than nothing I guess. Rinoa, for example is talking to Squall next to the stage and…doing a back flip as she does so…my mind is yelling at me not to comment on that but I've never listened to it much. _

_Does that have a VALID purpose? _

_But it is fun to see Squall frowning yet again. I sincerely don't understand what it is his problem. I tried to get myself out of his way except for that one time in which my stupidity reminded me of its existence._

_I thought that I could do this…that I could help and stop some things that would hurt people. But I am not God and I can't decide that. I just can't understand why. What was he expecting me to do? Sit around and wait for everything to be alright? Hide somewhere while everyone fought around me? _

_That's just not me! I remember dad saying once that I was like an uncontrolled train. Someone that doesn't listen to anyone when it has its mind set one something…and Lugh used to say that I was just bloody stubborn. But he was my older brother so that can't be taken into account even if he was right._

_I wish I could talk to him to tell him that I have found someone that can piss me off as well as he did. He would have a fit. ARGH! Bloody hell, that song is a bloody crime to all music…I need an aspirin. The song isn't helping my growing headache. _

– "Ariadne."

_Oh SHIT…This is just NOT what I needed right now._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Ariadne2 – Her eyes opened slowly as if she had been in deep thinking and focussed on him, emerald sweeping past showing her annoyance. She was sitting on the satellite dish, knees to her chest and head supported on them. Even in that place where none could attack her, she was armed, her katanas resting near her right arm, ready to use if needed

– "Want anything Commander?" – She asked in a chilling tone as she stood up and gathered her blades. He just stood there, watching her in some unnameable way, as she seemed to listen to the song. Never mind that she was flinching every two or three seconds, every time a note left the way it was supposed to sound. She sighed before turning to him and glaring slightly

– "I don't have patience for these games Leonhart. Spit it out. What do you want this time? Scold me as if I was half of my age like you did earlier?"

That was probably one thing that she wasn't supposed to say as his expression began showing the same annoyance as hers was. – "I had every right to do so. You are a Seed not a child and yet you insist in acting like one."

– "Good for you" – She made to pass by him but as before he held her arm. Her glare turned worse in warning – "You may think that you have the right to meddle in my life Commander but believe me when I say that I would throw myself of the fucking tallest cliff I could find before I allowed anyone to even start to do such a thing. I already gave you my answer this afternoon and be sure that I haven't changed it one single word. Now if you don't want a repeat of that scene let me go now" – He didn't, blue eyes narrowing as he absorbed her words

– "It is always like this" – He said as she was preparing to throw him off. Ariadne stilled as she heard that. It was everything she wasn't expecting from him. – "Always the wrong ones" – He let go, turning his back to her – "I am sorry for what I said earlier. You are right on one thing. It is your choice. However stupid it might have been" - She frowned – "But it was yours." – Her irritated expression faded into nothing noticing some emotion underneath its apparent coldness that she didn't know how to translate.

Her mouth opened to retort only to close without a single sound leaving her lips. She wasn't sure about what to say to that. She was tired of fighting

"I am going to the Garden now." – She finally whispered breaking the uncomfortable silence – "If you talk to the guys warn them in case they get worried." – He didn't say anything so Ariadne did as she had stated and departed towards the Garden. Only when she was alone in her room her mind took over and said what it had been thinking ever since that meting

– "_What the hell was that?"_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne walked silently to the Quad trying not to be noticed by her comrades. Here and there she could see the students gasping at the sight of the small village a lot of them called home overrun by soldiers. But what really hurt her was the red building floating on the sea next to it. Galbadia Garden. Her home. The one she had left barely a month before.

– "_Are you sure about this Aria?"_ – Her eyes narrowed, emerald showing visibly. She could feel the concern on her GFs' voices but she had no other choice.

– "_I have to do it. I have no other option. You guys know this"_ – Her connection with them flared to life and she smiled when she felt their feelings as if it were her own.

– "_We will always be here Aria" _– Whispered Minotaur soothing voice

– "_And you can count us to help"_ – Assured Sacred immediately – "_But you do know that you are going to have to listen to yet another scolding don't you?"_ – She knew that this time he wasn't talking about them

– "_He learned enough not to mess up with me the last time. If he didn't I will have the pleasure of teaching him again"_ – She had the strange feeling they were both smirking. How she knew that? She didn't know exactly. But the smugness overflowing the connection was a very good clue – "_So let's do this then." _

– "_Have you warned them?"_ – Asked Minotaur sternly. She smirked as she turned around and left the Quad. Ten minutes after she had left the Garden and was running towards the city as fast as she could. Time to see if her training had paid off.

…

**And I think that it's enough for now everyone. Don't forget that reviews make me very happy and that a happy me is a very good thing (everyone that knows me says that's a good thing. I cannot understand why though…(snickers)) Anyway, please REVIEW**

**Next chapter: Missing members and personal missions…**

**See ya all next week everyone**

**Reyavie**


	12. Home Sweet Home

**Another week has passed. Guess what that means, my readers…YES! A new chapter! Thankfully I was able to update it on the right day and I hope this will maintain also next week. Once again I am sorry if the update is slightly delayed and as always I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. However Aria is mine as well as all the OCs that I introduce in the plot.**

**To my dear reviewers:**

**Anon – Thanks for reviewing once more. I was very happy when I noticed that I had sparked your curiosity. About your questions I'm afraid I can't say much cause it would take away the surprise factor. But one thing I can say. Expect the unexpected. As my friends constantly tell me I have a very weird mind and that it kinda translates into this. **

**About your Rinoa comment I can say without any problems that I don't like her much either. If you noticed there is a part in the story (see chap3) where Aria displays her opinion over her companions. You'll see there a bit of my own on Rinoa. Hope to hear more from you and once more thank you for your words.**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Nnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Please don't scream! Have mercy! (Reyavie falls on her knees and pleads…convinced you yet?) THANK YOU! It was great to hear (read actually but let's forget about that) someone saying that they loved my story. And even more to know that it's considered imaginative and well-written. Taking into account that I'm Portuguese (PORTUGAL! Sorry…insanity break) and English is not my original language you made me a great compliment. Thank you! Good to know that I was fault free and I'll try to continue to write as best as I can. And yes, Squall acted like a jerk and will probably continue to be so for a while. He wouldn't be Squall in any other way would he? Here's the new chappie.**

…

**A.N – Please consider that Minotaur is the younger brother and Sacred the oldest. I'm afraid I'm not sure of this and wrote the chapters taking this as a reference. It means that I will probably not change it now. Hope it doesn't bring too much confusion. Thanks for your attention.**

…

Welcome to the twelfth chapter of Second Life. See ya downstairs.

…

"Squall?" – The Commander turned around to see Quistis, now his second in command, enter the headmaster's office. She seemed worried, an anxious expression etched in her face. He vaguely thought that it was due to the approaching mission but it went deeper than that. Besides she never got nervous because of a mission. She usually hid it inside and kept herself calm and confident.

– "Yes?" – The blond took a letter from her pocket and extended it to him

– "Aria told me to give this to you" – And with that she left without one single word. He frowned as he opened the letter to find a somewhat familiar round and fluent handwriting that he presumed to be Ariadne's.

The signature clearly stated it if any doubt had remained.

…

_Hello Commander,_

_If you are reading this it means that Quis did what I asked of her. Thank her for me will you? She was very annoyed in doing this and even more in allowing me to do what I am about to do. But I can be very persuasive when I want to, so don't blame her for anything. You know that even if she forbade me I would not stop anyways. _

_I have chosen to warn you only after I left as I don't want anymore unnecessary confrontations. You know what I am talking about. I am tired of arguing with you over my choices and somehow I think you are as well. Besides, I don't have any time to lose. _

_I left half an hour before this letter was given to you and will probably only come back at dawn. If something goes wrong I will try to wait for you guys in Balamb. Continue the mission and don't be concerned because of me. I have my own to take care of. Just please try to understand what I am about to say Squall._

_I am going to Galbadia Garden. _

_I have to do it… My training is quite enough (I hope) to be able to get in undetected so I can at least talk to my friends and try to help them as much as I can. _

_Please comprehend…they gave me shelter, they gave me a home when I had nothing. I lived there for four years straight and I was never asked for nothing in return except for companionship and friendship. And they gave me so much in all this time. So I have to help. I need to help. I would never forgive myself if I didn't. _

_I'm sorry for that but it is something that my mind wouldn't allow me to ignore even if I tried. It is a part of myself. Of whom I am… I'll come back as soon as I can, hopefully with good news. _

_Trust me okay? So don't you even try to give my room away fearsome leader! You will not get rid of me that easily._

_Sincerely, the thorn of your life,_

_Ariadne Beckerman_

_P.S: I probably shouldn't say this as it will take from me an advantage but in the future you should reinforce the guard on the front entrance. The old man snores really loudly you know?_

…

Squall's hands nearly crushed the small letter as he finished reading the missive. His first reaction was to find her and try to bash some good sense into her stubborn mind. To do something that would actually stop her from making the stupid actions she seemed so fond of doing. But he couldn't.

His dark blue eyes found the letter and he read it again now slowly until he stopped in three specific words "_Trust me okay?_" and then he could have sworn that he was hearing her voice as he had five days before – "_I know that you don't trust shit about my abilities but you know what? I DON'T CARE!"_

– "She did." – His words didn't get an answer from the empty room – "Damn it Ariadne. Stubborn fool." – He closed the letter somewhat forcefully and placed it on his pocket. Thorn of his life indeed.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them no emotion could be perceived. Within minutes he was walking to the entrance only to find the old guard sleeping.

– "Sometimes I would just like her to be wrong" – He muttered as the snores invaded the quiet place.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Her feet were nearly soundless as she crossed the small bridge that would take her to the Garden. She didn't know why it had been left there but it suited her purposes fine. Even if she had to deceive two guards to pass.

– "_Thank Hyne Galbadian soldiers are complete idiots"_ – She pushed the single sheath she carried on her back to a more comfortable position, mentally thanking Fenwick's thoughtfulness in managing to make her katanas so that they could be transported together, and adjusted the student uniform she had taken from the armoury earlier.

The hallways she was crossing were familiar as her own two hands and she would have been able to find her way in the dark. After all she had almost done that on the training to her specialization. It wasn't really her fault that they had changed the guard's table from its usual place. But nevertheless that had been training and this was real life.

As silently as she could she entered one of the empty classrooms and looked for the ventilator. That had been one of her teacher's advice two years before. – **"If you know the terrain use it to your advantage as much as you can"** – And if there was a place she knew well in Gaea it was Galbadia Garden.

– "_Especially because you spent half of your time escaping the teachers"_ – Grumbled Minotaur

– "_Shush 'Taur. Not now"_ – She couldn't allow herself to be distracted at the moment even if she knew that he was deadly worried and was talking to try and calm down. But she had to concentrate. She slowly entered the dark space and started to move on her knees to the central point, a very interesting discovery of hers years back.

When she had first tried the ventilation system she had found out that all of it connected to one central focus and wherever she was on the Garden this point could be achieve somewhat easily if one had no claustrophobia and a bit of patience. She had both.

After fifteen minutes she finally reached the crossroad she had been looking for. With a smirk her hand removed the metal protection on the floor and turned it around to see instructions written in white chalk. A quick inspection told her that they had not been tampered with. It was her own handwriting after all and she doubted anyone in Gaea knew French. Even if someone knew about her "gates".

With ease she placed it back in the exact same way as she had found it and of the eight paths she chose one to her right. Voices began to come to her as she approached the dormitories but she ignored as she had done so many times before and only stopped next to a ventilator which had a small screw missing. Nobody would ever notice it but she had been the one to take it after all and in the middle of the all the others no one would see it. Then very silently she took all the others and stepped out of the ventilator to find a student's room.

Two beds were lined to one side and a table to the other. White walls were filled with photos and posters that the owner had put up and other small things clearly stated that the room was currently being used. The window of the balcony was wide open and the sun was shining through.

– "_Into the wolves' den huh?"_ – She rolled her eyes with the comment – "_Aren't you optimistic? I made it here Sacred. I will be alright." _

– "_And I hope we'll be as well or are you forgetting we're on your head?"_ – Muttered Minotaur.

Ariadne smiled a bit – "_Kinda difficult if you ask me. But I can always give you away if you want to travel a bit"_

– "_Thank you for that kind offer Aria"_ – Started the older brother

– "_But what Bro really wants to say is that we are already used to the Chaos that is your mind"_ – Completed her GF with yet another smirk.

– "_Jee_…_Thanks. I love you too"_ – She rolled her eyes but their banter stopped as soon as she heard steps coming closer to the closed door. She jumped behind it just when the lock was being opened with the almost inaudible slip of a card

– "I see you later then" – Said the newcomer talking to whoever was with her. As soon as the door was closed Ariadne grabbed the girl and placed her hand firmly on her mouth to avoid the scream that was about to emerge

– "Stef! Stef!" – She whispered while trying to stop the girl from getting away – "It's me! Aria!" – The blond stopped struggling and turned her head slightly, brown-golden eyes wide in surprise. Ariadne let go but in the next second she was being literally hugged to death by the smaller girl

– "_Side note: Never introduce her to Selph"_ – She had a fleeting suspicion that Stephanie was crying and just held her tightly in whatever support she could give

– "They told us you had died" – The girl murmured after a few minutes – "That you had been injured in the mission and had died. They even refused to send your body back. Said that it was punishment from the sorceress for your part in the assassination attempt." – Her head rose from Ariadne's shoulder to see her smile

– "I was injured alright… but I'm ok. Come on Stef" – She patted her friend on the head – "You should already know that I am hard to get" – Stephanie stopped crushing her and grinned widely as she cleaned her tears

– "Thank Hyne for that Aria. But what the hell are you doing here?" – She finally asked when she finally assimilated her presence – "The Galbadians will most probably kill you if they find you." – Ariadne shrugged

– "That doesn't worry me much right now." – She answered truthfully – "I am more concerned about you guys. So tell me. What has happened since I've left?"

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "They arrived first when the capture of your entire party was announced on TV." – Stephanie was sitting at the table, legs crossed underneath her, and she was talking quietly as she didn't want to be overheard from the outside

– "Senior Seeds lost most of their power and a lot of them spent their time attempting to convince us that everything was alright." – She paused with a small smirk to her friend – "I believe that they sometimes think that we are plain stupid." – Ariadne smiled dryly. She knew well some of the Seeds from that place.

– "Then they started to get tighter schedules and pretty soon we weren't able to see them at all" – She continued slowly – "Everyone here has a timetable that has to follow exactly. We are not allowed to be outside of the rooms after hours or to be in certain places by ourselves, like the classrooms or the training center. At meals we have to eat fast and scram so we are not able to talk much with between us. To worsen things up we even have to use our cards after leaving the classes so that they can know that we have left. They are thinking about doing that also to our rooms so that they can monitor our movements here."

– "Hyne…" - Aria didn't seem happy. Understatement of the year would be what anyone would think if they looked at her at the moment. – "This is worse than I thought" – She stood up from the bed where she had been sitting as she listened to one of the first persons that had befriended her years before, a scowl crossing her face.

– "We will have more trouble to do something about it. And we don't have a lot of time left." – She made a pause seeming as if she was deep in thought and then… - "I cannot stay much longer Stef but I do have an idea and I need your help" – Stephanie nodded

– "You know you can count on me Aria" – She said, all her attention on the brown haired girl – "What do you have in mind?" – A smirk appeared on Ariadne's lips and pretty soon a matching one could be seen on Stephanie's

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Understood everything?" – Ariadne finished hiding the things that Stephanie had taken from her room on the ventilation and turned to look at her – "Talk with the others but only with those you trust. Be very careful. You cannot attract more attention to you." – The other girl swallowed somewhat nervously but nodded nevertheless.

– "I will try to find you guys as soon as I can" – Continued Aria – "Just keep a low profile and…"

"**It is from here"** – Voices stopped her from continuing. Voices she didn't know. But by the scared look on Stef's face she did.

– "It's them" – Ariadne cursed under her breath while she took once more the grid that covered the air system.

– "Enter" – She whispered as she pushed the girl's towards the shaft – "Keep silent and only move when they leave" – Her instructions didn't stop her from placing the grid once more leaving the metal between her and safety. She could see well Stephanie's scared face on the other side

– "But what will you do?" – "**Search that room"** – Screamed the voice from outside. Ariadne smiled reassuringly.

– "Don't worry. Do what I told you. When they leave walk past two vents until you find one marked with a small white cross. That's Lara's room. Explain the situation to her and stay there no matter what" – And ignoring the silent pleas her friend was sending she stayed as the door was opened roughly. Five soldiers were at the entrance, all armed and with the aura that she knew that meant magical users

– "So the Lady was right" – Said the first one as he looked at her – "We had intruders" – Ariadne smirked, arms ready to grasp her weapons if needed

– "You only noticed now huh? Damn your security really sucks. You should tell that to your…Lady" – They flinched in anger with the tone in her voice. Only a two year old would miss the mocking that underlined it

– "You will have opportunity to say that to her yourself" – She bowed scornfully as she took a small step back

– "I think will pass that lovely invitation" – Her right hand placed itself on her chest near her beating heart and her magic started to rise. Movement met her own and she knew that they were about to attack

– "But she will see me soon enough FIRAGA!" – And without waiting to see the result of her attack she turned and jumped to the banister behind her. The sea shone underneath and she frowned as screams filled the room she had just left – "Good time to remember that I hate heights. Someone must really hate me up there."

– "Stop right there" – A slightly wounded soldier approached the balcony, sword on his hands, ready to assault. She unsheathed a katana as he attacked, the blade sliding over hers and by little missing her hand. She merely reacted, ignoring how close she had come to injury and, just as she had done in FH, she brought her katana's hilt to her opponent's head. As soon as he fell the Seed realized that the others were recovering too fast from her diversion

– "I have to be cursed" – Ariadne climbed to the banister without a second thought and jumped without looking back. In the next moment she was falling, a feeling of freedom overwhelming her heart and mind as she seemed to fly in the direction of the calm waters. She closed her green eyes as she saw the sea closer and not long after the chilling water touched her skin, almost burning. She pulled out quickly attempting to breathe as her air-deprived lungs begged her to before looking up to where the soldiers were. One of them was looking directly ay her as she fought the sea's strength and was screaming something in anger.

She just saluted him sardonically and with a renewed energy she started to swim to shore still thinking about what Stephanie had said to her. Her expression turned cold as the water around her as she did so – "_Someone is really going to get killed for this."_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

The battle was going as well as it should when they had been stopped from using one of their best GF's. And it wasn't helping the fact that Rinoa without Quezacotl had pretty much stopped attacking. Zell, by Squall's side, had taken matters in to his own hands making the Commander somewhat pleased that he had given him Ifrit before their Seed exam. Not that he could have kept it. Shiva and Ifrit weren't the best partners to have in one's head.

– "Brotherly Love" – The unexpected voice broke through the battleground announcing the arrival of the two brothers and their holder. The three looked at where the voice had come from to find Ariadne. A wet Ariadne. An extremely wet and scowling Ariadne. A chilling glare was being sent in Raijin and Fujin's way as if she wanted no more that to maim them

– "Let's make this very clear" – She growled, her voice just as cold as she was feeling, the frozen clothes hanging to her body with a death grip, the caramel brown hair heavy with the water that was dripping from it. Emerald eyes flashed in pure anger

– "I'm drenched like a bloody idiot and cold as hell. My head seems like it is breaking apart with a headache from here to Esthar and I'm beyond pissed right now. So if you two could get the fuck out of here I would be awfully satisfied." – She looked momentarily to her comrades and gave them a sharp nod before taking a place next to them and directing her glare once more to the two ex-students.

Ifrit made its appearance then and was closely followed by a small yellow hue that overtook Squall's body. He turned slightly to Aria by his side that just grinned showing him a yellow stone she carried on her hand. One he had already seen before. But instead of questioning it he attacked with his limit break not allowing himself to lose precious time.

– "_Hey you two. Up to one more?"_ – A snort was heard on her head as the brothers prepared themselves for their entrance and she evaded the Sai that Fujin had sent her way. She was beginning to think that people under the Sorceress's orders had something against her. And after what she had seen on the Garden they better had or she would have to be forced to hate them without having fun with it.

– "Brotherly love" – The words left her lips as they had always done in the years she had had them with her and just like before they appeared without much waiting. But a flicking in her mind told her that they were getting tired and would probably not take much more. So she grabbed her katanas tighter in her hands and proceeded to shield Rinoa that was taking the place as the group's healer while helping Squall to attack the more dangerous of the two attackers.

Zell was the only one still attacking with Ifrit. It didn't take too long before Raijin fell behind grumbling something that had Fujin muttering idiot under her breath. Ariadne hid a smirk and was about to attack again when an idea crossed her mind. Something she had forgotten in the mist of all the fights.

– "Draw" – A rush of energy met her body and she almost cursed when her head flashed in pain for a few seconds as it tried to accommodate the new inhabitant

– "_Pandemona right?"_ – She asked as she watched Squall attack once more with his limit break and end the fight. She had done it just in time

– "_That would be correct mistress"_ – The voice was kind and soft, one she would associate with an older, wiser woman. She already knew who she was going to receive it.

– "_You shouldn't call her that"_ – Stated Minotaur matter-of-factly – "_She hates it."_

– "_He is right"_ – Continued Aria as she listened to her friends talk with the two renegades – "_Besides I cannot stay with you. I'm sorry. But I know just the person for you take care of. Can you do that for me?"_ – She could almost see the GF smile at her

– "_As you wish"_ – And her presence vanished as quickly as it had come, a small white ball appearing on her right hand. – "_Did she see anything guys?"_

– "_You don't need to worry"_ – Calmed Minotaur understanding immediately what she was worried about – "_Bro shielded them for you. She didn't see only single thing."_

She sighed in relief – "_Thanks. What would I do without you two?" _

– "_Not realize that your companions are looking at you for the past thirty seconds?"_ – An urge to smack herself almost took over but she ignored it before sheathing her second katana

– "Something went wrong I presume?" – Squall was looking at her, his blue eyes for once easy to read. He hadn't liked the letter. Pity.

– "More than I actually expected." – She said quietly as they got out – "I need to speak with you as soon as you are able to grant me some time Commander. We have serious shit going on" – And with that she walked away placing the ball on Selphie's hand as she did so. – _And to answer your question Aria you would be… _

_- "Sane?"_ – She interrupted with a mental smile. A "humph" was heard – "_I was going to say the exact opposite"_ – Aria sighed once more as she walked beside a quiet Quistis. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled when she realized that the instructor was simply nursing a headache from Selphie's very bad singing

– "_I know…and I think you are right. I would be crazy…Now you two get some rest before I stuff you with those horrific potions."_ – Her mind fell silent with the lingering feeling that she had learned to associate with the GF's form of sleeping. A fading form of their usual presence.

– "Can we move quickly now?" – She asked interrupting the small conversation that had taken her comrades attention – "I'm bloody cold" – Someone groaned.

…

My POV

…

_Well, this was a nice situation………Not. I actually got myself in even more trouble than usual something that I never thought that was would be possible. But I guess everything turned out alright. I hope they don't find about Stef and what we are trying to do though. It would destroy everything before it even began. And I hope she's alright. _

_Still I wasn't expecting them to think I was dead. Makes me wonder why the Galbadians said that to my friends when they had admitted the escape of the others. Maybe to scare them into submission? To prevent an uprising against the sorceress I don't know…Squall seemed to agree with me._

_I almost had a heart attack there and then. He didn't scold me, he listened to everything I had to say and didn't told me that I was mentally unbalanced, just to put it lightly, when I told him about my plan. And he actually agreed with me in some points even if I could see that he most likely was thinking about locking me somewhere just to make sure I don't blew it up. That or actually go through with the whole thing. _

_Not that he would be able to dissuade me from anything. He even had a hard job just for me to talk **after** I had a bath and changed from my very wet clothes. I did after Quis made me notice just how…**well**…those clothes had become **form-fitting**. I was divided between laughing to death or die of embarrassment, both of them leading to something I don't wish to do at all. And when I do I hope it will be surrounded by family, friends…just not alone…anyways I talked with Squall after that small interlude, that left me quite unable to look at his face for a while, and he gave me the go to the whole thing. _

_I even got help that I wasn't expecting ssooo…life is good. Maybe I will actually live this thing after this. And then go back to Galbadia Garden and help to rebuild everything. Move on with my normal life…I just don't understand why my mind doesn't agree totally with it._

_Maybe I am crazy after all._

…

**And here it ends this chapter my readers. Do you want the next chapter? Do you really want me to give the next part of the story? How about you tell me just that? Opinions, suggestions or just plain streaks of insanity are really welcome so REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: Ariadne meets a really unexpected person and a Trabia becomes a holiday destiny…**

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	13. Unexpected visions

**OH MY GOD! I got four reviews…(bonck.)…( Reyavie's brother enters the room and finds Reyavie out cold. Looks at screen and sees file…alright, this is Thanatos speaking…writing…whatever). I think I'm supposed to say something like REYAVIE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. Is there any reason why she should say this? She only owns the hope of passing tomorrow's test. Oh and she owns something called an Aria and an OC…right…sure. (Reyavie wakes up and glares at brother. Brother slowly edges away before bolting.) Sorry for that. I'm not the only weird one in my home. Anyways I think the basic is said (looks up and shakes head in despair…). **

**Now the answers for my reviewers:**

**Cybele**** – Did I make you sleepless? I never wanted that (looks around and whistles). Bypassing that I'm really glad you reviewed and even more in knowing you like my story. And yes, no natural speaker here. Blame it all in the seven years of English we are forced to have in school. Thanks for warning me about the mistake. As soon as I can I will change it but as I said to AoA in some of the last chapters that can only be made when I'm not on a tight schedule in college. Here's the new chapter you asked for so STOP the damned PUPPY-EYES…please?**

**Anon – Hey anon! Welcome back. Once more thanks for the review. As always I appreciate the time you spend giving me your opinion. About your comment over Squall I can only say that it is a matter of respect. And here's the answer to your question as well. And sorry but I'm not going to kill Rinoa. I still need her and besides Crypta (see below) would kill me. Sorry about the waiting. Hope this chapter (longest yet) can hold your curiosity. See ya.**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – I almost pity your neighbour. Just warn me when he, or she, does snap so I can get out circulation and hide, alright? Good to know that you liked the last chapter and thanks for comprehension on the Sacred/Minotaur dilemma. And your father made you learn GAELIC? You poor thing. Mine force-feeds me math. Never mind that I actually need it (Reyavie grumbles looking at math book). Yes, I am writing as fast as I can. Here's the chapter. Have fun**

**Crypta – A tua opinião era uma que eu realmente não estava à espera. Obrigada por reveres o capitulo. Ainda bem que estás a gostar da história e que a Aria não cai na categoria de "pitinha hipocondríaca". Quando criei a personagem queria que ela sobressaísse pela sua personalidade e parece que consegui. Quanto ao comentário que fizeste sobre a Rinoa eu realmente não queria fazê-la parecer estúpida mas o facto de que, no jogo, ela tende a fazer as perguntas mais óbvias foi algo que não consegui ignorar. No entanto prometo que vou tentar ser mais imparcial. Ah…mais uma coisa. Acho que os canadianos não iam gostar da tua comparação. Eles têm o mesmo problema que nós. Suponho que estavas a comentar a frase na minha área? Se sim para saberes a origem basta veres a entrevista dos No DOUBT dada à SIC. Ouvir que sim, eles viriam a Portugal quando fizessem uma tour pela a América do Sul é algo que dói. Enfim, espero que gostes do capítulo. Até breve.**

**(Your opinion was one I wasn't really waiting for. Thank you for reviewing the chapter. Glad that you like the story and that Aria doesn't fall under the "hypochondriac brats" category. When I created the character I wanted her to show herself for her personality and it seems like I made it. About your Rinoa comment I really didn't want to make her look stupid but the fact that, in the game, she tends to make the most obvious questions was something I could not ignore. I promise, however, that I'll try to be more impartial. Ah…one more thing. I don't think Canadians would like your comparison. They have the same problem as us. I suppose you were commenting the sentence on my profile? If yes, then to know the origin you just need to see the interview given by the No DOUBT to SIC (TV channel). Hear that yes, they would come to Portugal when they made a tour in South America is something that hurts. Anyways, hope you like the chapter. See ya soon.)**

Welcome to the thirtieth (damn, this is getting hard to write) chapter of Second life. Meet ya after this.

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Aria! ARIA!" – The Seed woke completely startled, her hands searching for her weapons and her mind acting solely in automatic.

Until she realized the voice was Selphie's and the only danger that she was at the moment was from getting deafened from the girl's screams. – "_Someone please tell me that she has a volume switch and where it is located."_

– "ARIA! You awake?"

– "_I would only be asleep if I was deaf…or dead" _– With a groan she left the bed and dragged herself to the door, where she fumbled with the lock before being able to actually open it. On the other side was a too happy and cheerful Selphie.

– "Yes?" – The girl hugged her and began jumping up and down.

– "We are going to Trabia, Aria" – Said girl screamed – "I am going home."

A pang of homesickness filled Ariadne's heart as she heard those words but she pushed it away with a firm mental command.

– "That's great Selph but…I was sleeping you know?" – Selphie pulled away, scratching her head slightly embarrassed.

– "Sorry Aria. I was just happy. Well…now you are awake" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

– "I've noticed Selph" – She replied somewhat dryly – "Can I get dressed or will you just drag me wherever you were about to drag me to in my pyjamas?" – Selphie nodded enthusiastically making the other girl sigh.

– "Someone should really stop you from getting sugar so early in the morning" – Said Ariadne turning around to get her clothes.

– "What sugar?" – Selphie asked as she made herself comfortable in her bed. A groan was heard from the bathroom where Ariadne had closed herself to get dressed.

– "Hyne help me. It is natural." – Laughter broke from the entrance of the room where another woman was. The blonde instructor entered as is she owned the room, a smile on her lips.

– "Someone woke up happy this morning" – A curse passed through the closed door – "Good morning to you too sis" – Quistis said as she occupied the chair next to the desk.

– "Whatever" – Came Ariadne's voice once more – "What the hell are you doing as well in my room?" – Another chuckle from the older woman.

– "That is a very good greeting Aria. Been working on it?" – Yet another curse was heard before Ariadne opened the door, a scowl on her face. She was getting rather inventive.

– "Alright I give. What did I do wrong to have to bear with you two?"

– "Oy Aria?" – She turned to the door of her room to see Zell waiting.

– The Doctor is calling you. Wants to do a quick observation before we get to Trabia" – The Galbadian groaned once more, forcing herself to ignore the laughter around her.

– "Hyne hates me." – She whispered as she was nearly dragged by Quistis and Zell to the infirmary while leaving Selphie to look for Irvine and annoy the life out of him. – "She has to." – Her eyes searched around her for a way to escape but only found one person she wasn't too keen on meeting.

Squall was observing the entire fiasco from his privileged point next to the elevator with an unreadable expression on his face as usual but…Ariadne closed her eyes and opened them again in surprise.

– "_Well I'll be damned. He is amused…"_ - She rolled her eyes skyward when she felt another push to her arms still surprised by the small smile she could see on the Commander – "Glad that someone is…"

"Said anything Aria?" – Asked Zell. She raised an eyebrow – "No, just forget it. Let's get this over with so you can stop acting like mother-hens" – She chose not to acknowledge the reaction that that particular expression rose on the wrestler.

It wasn't her fault though. After all she couldn't know that he had a bad historical with birds…could she? Of course not…

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Damn I hate cold" – Someone chuckled as they walked to the destroyed Garden. Selphie was on the front, her expression too serious for the girl they were used to, and behind her was the entire group, all worried and alert. Except for Zell that hadn't stopped complaining about the weather for the last ten minutes.

– "You knew well where we were going to Zell" – Scolded Quistis. He looked embarrassed, especially when he noticed that most of his friends were either, smiling or smirking, last one being obviously Aria that seemed too cosy in the long black coat that the Doctor had managed to find her and that she hadn't discarded since the Balamb fiasco. She noticed his look and raised an eyebrow.

– "What's the glare for Zell?" – She asked innocently – "It is not my fault. I do remember warning you about this place's blasted weather."

– "Your first mission was here, wasn't it?" – Came Irvine's voice from behind her. Ariadne frowned slightly.

– "Not exactly here" – She answered looking around – "I was sent as an escort to two scientists that were studying something about a magical pool that, according to them, was the supporter to all the magic that we are able to use. How did they expect to find something on that Hyne-forsaken place I don't know. It is somewhere that way" – And she pointed west to the mountains.

Someone chocked and all the attention was brought to Selphie that had begun running to the building without waiting for them.

– "She is not okay." – Whispered Quistis as she saw her climbing the wall – "We should follow her."

– "_Well…better than freezing to death"_ – Ariadne heard a sigh on her head and the tone said that it was the older GF.

– "_You do know that you think the stupidest things sometimes don't you?"_ – She smiled lightly as she followed the others to the wall where Selphie had preceded them

– _That's why I only think them. It makes less hassle._

- "Irvine, go first." – She said turning her head to the cowboy. – "Because…?"

Quistis hid a smile – "I think she what she wants to say is that you are heavier."

– "And that if the wall doesn't fall we can pass" – Ariadne added – "Oh…and the fact that you are a pervert and I don't really trust you behind me." – Strange looks on the two only made them smile.

– "I do not know if I should be more scared with your attitudes or with what you just said" – Grumbled Irvine walking to the wall and starting to climb.

– "Yeah…" - Continued Zell – "It's kinda strange when you do that." – They sobered as they looked at each other with a meaningful glance. It was natural after all.

– "After you sister" – Whispered Quistis only loud enough for her to hear. Ariadne rolled her eyes skyward but did as she said, climbing the destroyed wall with confidence

– "It didn't fell did it?" – Inquired Irvine wryly as she saw her appear

– "Obviously. Where's Selph?" – She turned to her front seeing her running to the central plaza. A sigh passed through her lips as she saw the state of the Garden. It was worse that anything they could have imagined.

– "It was a direct hit then" – Said Rinoa that had followed her – "So much trouble only to fail" – Ariadne nodded grimly.

– "But not to try would be to fail also Rinoa" – Said the Galbadian in a direct quote from her mother. The group joined once more as they passed over the wall and started to walk to the former school with the consciousness that they had not been able to save that place.

They made no conversation whatsoever as they crossed the wrecked road except for Squall that was talking calmly with one of the guards about something about surveillance that only he would ask. When they reached the plaza they found Selphie talking with a friend seeming happier and more relaxed

– "Hey Selphie. You better?" – She smiled happily and was about to open her mouth to answer to Irvine when she was interrupted with a calling.

– "Oy Selphie! You are back huh?" – The Galbadian froze where she had been standing. Her hands closed, nails digging painfully into her skin – "You are severely late you know?" – She turned slowly searching for the familiar voice, one she hadn't heard for more than four years and she heard someone choke.

The man was now looking at her, as frozen as she was, as familiar as his voice had been. He had black hair, so dark that it shadowed his tanned face and light brown eyes. He was tall, almost reaching Irvine that was the tallest of the group and was wearing the Seed uniform for Trabia Garden.

– "Aria…" - He whispered taking a step closer – "Aria…Is that you?"

– "Josh…?" – He smiled brightly and before any of the others could understand what was happening Ariadne had been swept away into a hug and was being swung around as if she was nothing more than a child, laughing as she hugged the taller man

– "You are here." – He whispered as he finally stopped before placing her on the floor and looking at her – "You are really here…Damn you grew up." – She cocked an eyebrow slightly, the cool attitude overshadowed by the tears that were being suppressed

– "That's usually what happens when time passes Josh." – She commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. – "Wanted me as a midget for the rest of my life?" – He grinned

– "Now that you mentioned it, yes. It would be interesting to still be able to scold you when I was ninety or something" – Aria rolled her eyes and promptly smacked him lightly on the head.

– "If you lived that long and were still able to talk which is something I pretty much doubt. Someone would have taken care of that by then. And I would allow that uncommon event you described to happen because of what divine intervention?" – Josh rubbed his head, the grin never leaving his face.

– "Oh you know you missed me. After all I am one of your best friends. I am smart, handsome, intelligent…"

"Reckless, impudent" – Interrupted Ariadne dryly but with amusement on her sea green eyes – "And a big-headed idiot that needs to be taken down a notch or two so that we can breathe without having to face his ego." – They looked at each other and grinned widely.

– "And you are still the same smartass we all know and love" – He hugged her again laughing – "Thank Hyne you didn't change Beckerman." – She sighed softly as she realized he was really there, her arms holding him with just as much strength as he was using. It wasn't a dream.

– "Ariadne?" – She nearly jumped as she heard Squall's voice and understood what she had done. She had pretty much made a fool of herself in front of the entire group.

– "_Smooth girl…really smooth"_ – Aria let go a bit with a sheepish expression to her long time friend and turned to the group failing in stop smiling. She couldn't help it.

Squall was frowning, something that was not unexpected. Quistis was smiling at her and her friend. No surprise there. The others were altering between confusion and curiosity.

– "Hey Josh" – Started Selphie – "You know Aria?" – The man smirked to the Galbadian Seed.

– "Perceptive little thing isn't she?" – Ariadne stepped on his foot but he seemed to ignore it as he continued to smile…either that or he was a sucker for punishment, Aria wasn't sure about that…nor did she wanted to know the answer. It could be a very traumatizing one.

– "Everyone – She started – "This is a good friend of mine which I have not seen for quite a while" – The last part was for the male that simply shrugged. – "Joshua Thomson. Ignore half of what he says. Usually nobody understands it."

He pretended to sniff – "I see how it is. I know when I am not wanted" – She snorted against herself and he smiled again.

– "Got ya. Pleasure everyone. Whoever you are. That was so not a good presentation Ariadne Scylla Beckerman. Your mother would be appalled." – She glared and he continued as if it was nothing – "Still hate that name Scylla? Oh I still remember that time when you and Ma…"

"You should really be quiet if you want to live past today Josh" – She interrupted threateningly – "And don't call me Scylla. Damn my mom's originality." – But nevertheless she was trying to hide the smile as if the whole banter was something she had missed

– "Josh, these are my friends from Balamb Garden. Zell Dintch, you know Selphie already I think, Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartily and our leader Squall Leonhart." – She said pointing to each one as she introduced them. Only Squall had no reaction as she did so. – "And Irvine and I are from Galbadia Garden."

– "Pleasure" – Joshua grabbed Ariadne's arm softly and nodded with his head faintly. She understood the message easily

– "I got to catch up with him. I will meet you guys later ok?" – And with a last wave she turned and both of them left the place hurriedly. They chose not to notice the confused and curious glances that followed them until they were out of sight

– "Squall can you guys wait in the basketball court?" – Asked Selphie breaking the silence – "I want to talk with some of my friends" – Her suggestion was followed in silence and in moments they were in the small field waiting for her.

– "It seems like Ariadne recovered her memory huh? She didn't tell us anything…isn't she happy about it?" – Commented Rinoa as she sat on the floor

– "She already had" – Said Quistis – "Probably at the prison. The shock might have helped. She shouldn't have to remember in such conditions. But she seems alright now even if she doesn't talk about them much." – Whatever thoughts she had more about that particular subject were guarded on her mind.

– "It is her choice" – Interrupted Squall in his cool voice – "She will trust you when she sees fit. It is none of our business to meddle in her affairs" – And with that sentence silence fell between them.

…

My POV

…

_He is here. He is with me here. I never thought I would be so happy to see Josh but I am. After all I did know him ever since I was born. And I had been his friend for almost that same time. And he is as lost as I am. At least from what I can see. _

_But I am not searching for answers. I don't have them and I am not expecting him to have them. Cause to be bluntly honest…he cannot hold a train of thought together to save his life._

_In our group the one who would be probably able to help and start to babble something about dimensional theories and other worlds and whatever would be Maria. She had a frightening ability to confuse us into submission when she began with that. It shut us up more often that we would have liked. But Josh's presence makes me wonder now. _

_Were we the only ones that were brought here? Why were we brought here in the first place? But that isn't more important than his presence here. Because as sad that I am that he had to face the same things I did, I'm happier that he is here and I'm not alone. _

_Selfish? Probably yes. _

_Worried because of it? Hell no! _

_My conscience will have a field trip with this if it manages to make itself hear over the "He's here! He's here!" that's sounding on my head. Besides my curiosity is winning my attention in a way that my conscience could never attain. So…drilling information will be a very interesting task in the next hours. _

_I just love my life sometimes._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Who starts?" – Ariadne smirked as she sat on the place where Joshua had guided her. It was a place that obviously was kinda hidden as no one could be seen and from what she could figure out it was one of the classrooms, now partially destroyed

– "You're the oldest. Give the example friend of mine" – Josh grinned as he plopped down on what could vaguely be called a desk

– "I must be out of my bloody mind" – He said – "I actually missed that. Well, anyways…" - His grin faded as if it had never been there

– "Remember the accident?" – Ariadne raised her right hand to the tresses that normally fell to her face and pulled them aside slowly. Near her hairline ran a small, thin white scar.

– "Hard to forget when you have something like this looking at you from your mirror everyday" – She let go and sighed – "And I have another bigger on my leg but I don't know how I got it. They told me I got injured by students from Galbadia Garden" – She shook her head as she realized what she was doing. His smirk was also pretty obvious

– "I thought we would start with you" – She complained dryly. Her friend shrugged

– "Not my fault. Well I only remember to bang my head against the blasted window as we were hit" – Josh said, wincing slightly with the memory – "It hurt. A lot. And then something hit again and I lost conscience" – He pulled his shirt a bit to the side to show the end of a scar on his chest

– "You were not the only one to get injured then. I woke up in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow. Hypothermia, blood loss and more bruises that I could count. You get the gist of it." – She nodded. After all Christine had had to work on her for nearly two hours straight.

– "I was found by Seeds from Trabia and they brought me here for treatment. Quite basically when they left me alone after giving me that particular piece of information I freaked." – He continued wryly – "I would have lost it and start babbling something about dreams had I not been unable to move because of my wounds. Those hurt too much to be merely dreams." – She smiled with his words. She had thought the exact same thing that day.

– "Don't I know it" – Her hand held his in silent support – "What happened after that? I thought that people could only enter Seed until fifteen. You were eighteen." – Another shrug followed by a wicked grin.

– "Oh…I took a year of my age and told them that I was an orphan and had no place to go. And we are in the middle of nowhere Aria. The headmaster was king enough to allow me to stay. Other than that they know that I am from Deling and that have no other family. I thought that if I gave them the name of a big city it would be most likely less probable to find any register that would work against me. And that's that. I graduated two years ago, thanks of course to those wonderful Seed tests that we could on the Tutorial and here I am trying to help the reconstruction. Now you."

She raised an eyebrow, altering between thinking how stupid she had been in not thinking that and…

"Did you actually breathe in that sentence?" – Her brain wasn't that good at assimilating information quickly. Yet another sigh was heard in her mind as well as a pointed comment about her attention span. She scowled lightly and quite properly, if cursing could ever be considered proper unless you took into account the way one used it, ordered her GF to drop the scolding or she would have to take drastic measures. According to them she sang really badly. He shut up.

– "Yes" – Josh drawled – "Now stop stalling and start telling" – Ariadne took a deep breath and began…

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "So let me get this straight" – Josh asked as he looked at her as if she was an animal specie that he had never seen. That and completely crazy.

– "You actually jumped in front of an ice spear?" – He shook his head in frustration – "That was smart Ariadne. Really smart. Your brother would have deafened you if he heard what you did" – He added with a smirk. It served to take the small sting of his previous words.

– "As always" – She placed her forehead on her hand and sighed – "I just reacted, Josh. You know those moments in time when you just stop thinking?"

– "Yeah" – He answered – "You always had too many of those" – He grinned while ducking from the piece of debris that she had thrown at him

– "After what getting away from the prison well…" - She continued to tell her story, explaining how she had been ordered to go back to Balamb Garden, how she had fought with the other Seeds, how she had returned temporally to the Garden that had been her home and how she had ended up in Trabia, choosing to forget to mention the fights between her and Squall though.

What she did mention was what had happened between her and Ellone. Josh was not happy.

– "So she's a bitch" – He said calmly – "Good to know. After the war I will find a way to have her meet a red Dragon or something."

– "Oy" – Ariadne interrupted with a slight warning in her sea green eyes – "None of that mister. I don't need another Lugh. And besides I can take care of my own problems."

– "I didn't say you couldn't" – He stood up and the desk promptly fell to the floor – "Oh hell! Another thing to fix. But even so Aria" – He took her hand and squeezed faintly – "Friends stick together right?" – She had said that to him so long ago…so long.

– "Yeah" – Silence fell between them and typically he broke it almost immediately

– "So why did Commander boy over there was glaring at me as if I was the sorceress?" – She waved him off.

– "He does that to all people. You should see the glare he sent Seifer in Deling. Even I was scared and I was on the opposite of it" – Josh didn't comment immediately as he searched her face for something that she didn't know.

– "If you say so." – He said after a while. No words left her lips.

– "Come on then" – He finally said, pushing her from the remains of a chair that she had occupied earlier and guiding her back to the entrance.

– "So…you planning in going with them?" – He asked as he started the way back, waiting for her to join him

– "Yeah" – He scowled resting his hand on her shoulder and making her stop – "You are not going to do anything stupid are you Ariadne?" – She gave him an innocent glance and he groaned making her laugh heartily.

– "Let's put it this way Josh" – She smiled openly, the same way she had had when she was younger – "I will not do anything you wouldn't do to protect this place" – For some reason that wasn't comforting.

– "Come on. Let's go find the others before they think that we ran away somewhere" – And with she pulled him with her, all the while grinning like a fool.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "I can't believe you have them" – The Balamb group had to stop for a second so they actually believe that it was Ariadne suffocating the man they had been introduced to while jumping up and down like a kid in a sugar high. Or Selphie, rather. Trabia was bad for her.

– "Lemme see." – Joshua smiled as he took something out of her reach. Aria stopped, raised an eyebrow and…

– "Aria!" – He was nursing a bump where she had hit him with one of her katanas.

– "Never place yourself between me and Linkin Park" – She said with a smirk as she took whatever he had on his hands.

– "How did you find batteries for this?" – He rolled his eyes as if it was the stupidest question he had even heard – "I was studying to be an engineer Aria" – She barely listened as she shuffled through the different boxes.

– "You hearing anything? Aria?" – He groaned when he realized she was too worried in assessing his collection of CDs.

– "Is she alright?" – He turned to see the blonde instructor with an amused smile on her face as she came closer to her friend.

– "She's just fine believe me" – Josh said as he saw Aria's eyes lightened each time she found one of her favourite bands – "She normally looses most of brain functions when confronted with that band"

Aria didn't even looked from CD player as she answered – "I heard that"

– "And she has selective hearing as well as you can see" - After that he was once again cursing as one of his hands was forced to protect his head from the rock she had thrown still not looking.

Ariadne walked to a corner, singing quietly to herself as she heard the songs she had grown up to and looking every now and then to the deep-in-conversation group assessing their expressions.

She could barely remember what had been said on that part of the game but she remembered enough of the basic. And by their faces they were pretty much divided. After all they were going to fight the one who had been the only mother most of them had ever had. Good thing she didn't have that kind of problem…and that she knew the truth.

– "Still remember it?" – She smiled at Josh when he walked to her side.

– "How could you doubt that?" – She whispered taking the headphones of her ears – "I missed this you know? And missed you like hell."

He patted her head condescendingly – "What would you do without me huh?" – before raising his eyes once more to the group – "So…should I take Lugh's place now?" – Her eyes widened with comprehension of what he was hinting about before she grabbed one of her blades.

– "You will not do such a thing Josh. Hyne knows he was bad enough." – She looked at the group and gave them a slightly sheepish smile.

– "You guys finished your conversation?" – She asked while the students continued the tasks they had stopped earlier.

– "We already have our next destination" – Informed Squall breaking the silence

– "_There's a guy that never loses the north"_ – Ariadne thought somewhat dryly

– "Will your…friend accompany us?" – Josh had an urge to smirk. If no one noticed that little pause he was a cactuar.

– "Thanks for the…wonderful invitation Commander" – He said looking oh-so-innocent – "But Trabia needs all the help we can get. Besides despite what I said I am not too keen in taking Lugh's place and Aria doesn't need anyone to baby-sit her. I am staying." – He knelt next to a really battered sound system and gathered the CD's

– "This is not." – He placed everything on Ariadne's arms and winked again – "Take it with you Aria. I dare say you will need it. You always did" – The two of them looked at each other for a moment before the girl nodded.

– "Aria?" – The Galbadian's attention was brought to a scowling Selphie – "I thought you said you couldn't sing? You were doing it right now. And well" – Ariadne cursed under her breath as Josh resolved to open his big mouth

– "Aria? Not knowing how to sing?" – She stepped on his foot and as before he completely ignored her – "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Even if you have sometimes to blackmail her to actually make her do it."

Selphie's expression screamed "oh really" and Ariadne almost flinched with the calculating look – "Thanks a lot Josh."

– "So how long do you two know each other?" – Rinoa's question got them both by surprise and for a moment Josh thought Aria was going to fry her. That or call the brothers.

– "Since she was born actually" – He answered giving his friend a brief warning look – "She was such a cute little baby." – She growled under her breath and placed everything she had on Quistis's arms

– "Hold on to this for me for a while will you sis?" – And without waiting for an answer she unsheathed a blade while Josh very wisely got out of the way but not in time to avoid seeing her turning to him with an evil smirk. He ran. And she did the same thing

– "Joshua! Get your ass in here so I can kill before anyone else can" – And with that she proceeded in chasing him not hearing Zell's comments about their "weird relationship". Thankfully.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Take care of yourself ok?" – Ariadne gave Josh one last hug and with a smile she turned to the Garden side-by-side with a still plotting Selphie and an amused Quistis and followed by a laughing Irvine and Zell. The last two were about to do the same but the voice of the Trabian Seed stopped them.

– "Commander? May I have a moment please?" – Squall muttered something that could pass for a yes making Josh give Rinoa a very meaningful look that quite plainly said "scram".

– "What?" – Joshua looked at him calculatingly for a few seconds and finally…

"Look after her for me." – Squall seemed as controlled as ever even as a small flash of some unnameable emotion appeared on his cold blue eyes

– "She doesn't need anyone doing that" – A very small smirk appeared on Josh's face

– "I know she doesn't. She never did. But she has a very strange tendency to do stupid things" – For a brief moment Josh could swear the other man had nodded in something akin to exasperation – "And she hates to be pampered and underestimated…but sometimes she needs someone to catch her when she falls even if she usually tries to make everything by herself. Just…be there for her when that happens alright?" – A pause extended itself between the two men.

– "Why me?" – And at the moment he was ready to roll his eyes skyward and ask mercy to whatever divinity that would listen.

– "Don't be dense Commander" – Was the only answer he got as the man began walking back to the Garden – "Oh…" - He stopped and turned his head to him, brown eyes sharp and dangerous.

– "She gets hurt in any way and you will pray for the sorceress before I'm through with you." – He walked away as if he had no cares in the world leaving the Seed behind. He didn't even hear the answer to his comment and he didn't need it. Squall remained looking at the man for a moment before he too took the way to Balamb Garden.

…

**And I think I'll end it here. Yep…enough for now. You know what I'm going to beg now for don't you? Make an effort to remember (Thanatos comes into the room: She's asking for reviews, people. That's the only she asks for…that and…well…you can't afford her a car so just review. Reyavie bangs head on the table). As always opinions, suggestions and comments are expected with anxiety. REVIEW! **

**Next chapter: Time's up and last minute considerations…**

'**Till next week everyone**

**Reyavie**


	14. Before the Storm

**Have I told you how much I love my reviewers? Cause I love you guys. Reading your words is really great after posting a chapter. Gives me more will to write. And to you, that lost some time to leave your suggestions and opinions, I have to say that all the chapters have been correctly formatted (this one is for you AoA) and all the mistakes have been corrected (Thanks to AoA, Cybele and Gester…You guys are great). Once more I'll have to say that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. But Aria and whatever OCs mentioned are my creations.**

…

**To my dear reviewers:**

…

**Gester**** – It was really good to read your opinion about my story and my way of writing. Thanks for detecting the error. I sincerely didn't notice it. It made a pretty dumb phrase, though. And the argument between Squall and Ariadne (I supposed that's what you were referring to) was really fun to write. A spur-of-the-moment chapter that turned into a one of my fav. Anyways thank you for reviewing and here's the new chapter.**

**P.S – What's wrong with Linkin Park? (Reyavie crosses arms and raises eyebrow)**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey! Welcome back once more, my oldest and most loyal reviewer. Thanks for reviewing yet again. Glad you liked the chapter so much. Quite frankly I really enjoyed writing it as well as the next ones. And I was really happy to know that I'm being true to the characters. That's one of the hardest things to do when we have to work with someone else's character. One of the several reasons why I'm so partial to the use of OCs. Well I guess that's that. Oh…and don't worry about "smart" days. God knows mine are very, VERY rare. Enjoy the chapter. See ya.**

**Cybele**** – No more puppy eyes? YES! I AM SAVED! (Reyavie coughs when receives strange looks from spectators). Don't have net at home huh? That really sucks. Believe that I know what that is like. I only have mine since end of January or something like that (the first chapter was posted in one of the PCs that we can use at College). Thanks for your compliment about Squall's characterization and don't worry about the language. Do you really believe I would care about that after the way I make Aria curse throughout the story?**

**About the mistakes you found they are already corrected as I said above. Thanks for warning me once more and I'm in no way offended. In fact I would thank you even more if you warn me about others that you might find. I guess that's all, though I do have to say that I wish I can continue to answer to your expectations and keep this fic as good as you guys say it is. And…(Reyavie hides behind desk and pokes slightly to look at computer) You do know that pink hearts (wince) are scary, don't you? Here's the update. Till later.**

**Crypta – Acordaste às SETE da manhã? Auch! Isso é algo que eu não consigo fazer. A não ser que o meu pai me dê a ajuda tão caridosa que ele reserva para esses momentos. Algo como "ACORDA que vamos chegar atrasados" ou o sempre funcional "Se não te despachares vais de autocarro". Agradável não é? Enfim…OBRIGADA! È bom ouvir que estou a conseguir manter-me dentro dos perfis das personagens. Como já disse em cima é uma das coisas que acho mais difícil neste tipo de histórias e saber que existem leitores que consideram que estou a fazer um bom trabalho é óptimo. Quanto ao facto de parar o capítulo naquele ponto (Reyavie volta para trás da secretária e coloca um capacete na cabeça) acho que vais ter um forte impulso homicida nos próximos capítulos (Reyavie esconde-se à espera da explosão. Nada acontece. Suspiro de alívio soa). Continuando para a tua pergunta seguinte, aquela sobre o Squall…aaahhh…posso invocar a quinta emenda…? Não? Então tem calma meu jovem Padawan. A resposta será revelada no futuro. O facto de existirem uploads semanais desta história é fácil de explicar. Eu estou a escrever capítulos mais adiantados dos que estou a colocar no site. Assim se eu me atrasar ou tiver de parar de escrever por alguma razão tenho sempre um capítulo novo. Obrigada pela informação que me deste sobre os Brothers mas temo que não vá mudar agora. Seria uma grande confusão tendo em conta o estado actual da história.**

**Como último comentário…Aparição? Segue o meu raciocínio. Eu adoro ler. Não consigo passar meses sem comprar um livro…Eu ODIEI a Aparição. Consigo perceber porque é que foste enfrentar a Ultima Weapon. Bem, acho que já chega. Boa sorte para os exames nacionais e espero que voltes. Até breve.**

**(You woke up at SEVEN in the morning? Auch! That's something I can't do. Unless my dad gives me his charitable help that he reserves for those moments. Something like "WAKE UP, we're gonna be late" or the ever functional "If you don't move you're taking the bus". Nice isn't it? Oh well…THANK YOU! It's good to hear that I'm managing to keep myself within the characters' profiles. As I said above it's one of the things I find to be harder in these types of stories and to know that there are readers that think that I'm doing a good job is great. About the fact that I stopped the chapter in that point (Reyavie goes back behind the desk and places a helmet on her head) I think you'll have a really strong homicidal urge in the next chapters (Reyavie hides waiting for an explosion. Nothing happens. A sigh in relief is heard). Continuing to your next question, the one about Squall…aaahhh…can I plead the fifth? No? Then be patient, my young Padawan. The answer will be revealed in the future. About the existence of weekly updates of this story is easy to explain. I'm writing chapters ahead of the ones I'm updating. So if I get late or have to stop writing for some reason I'll always have a new chapter. Thanks for the information you gave me about the Brothers but I fear I won't change it now. It would be a great mess in the actual state of the story.**

**As a last comment…Aparição? (It means literally "Apparition", a book we're forced to read in the last year of high-school as a part of the Portuguese syllabus) Follow my line of though. I love reading. I can't spend months without buying a book…I HATED Aparição. I can understand why you went to face Ultima Weapon. Well, I think this is enough. Good luck for the national exams and I hope you come back. See ya soon.)**

**SilverSunset**** – Wow! What can I say to someone that gives me five stars out of five? THANK YOU! Does this manage to show a bit of my appreciation? And I'm writing, I'm writing. I swear that I am (Reyavie holds hand up). I would say scouts' honour but I was never a scout. No need to be sad, though. Here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**

…

Welcome to the fourteenth chapter of Second life. Enjoy

…

My POV

…

_This is it. I hope Stef got everyone in or at least most of the people we know. I think that she might have had success on that._

_I remember that when I was a student most of my colleagues hated outsiders. Like that one time Caraway dropped by and he had to find his own way around because everyone he met said that they didn't know where Martine's office was._

_I think he actually found the gym, classrooms and dorms before he understood that it couldn't be on the lower levels. So or they didn't like outsiders or just really hated authority. _

_Anyways there is no turning back now…I just wished we could fight somewhere else and not in the places we call home. I can remember the expression on Quistis's face the day we arrived at Balamb before the missile attack and I know it hurt her deeply. And it will only get worse._

_And here I am, waiting for the moment when Squall's voice will call us to one of the worst fights since the last war with Staind's "Break the cycle" going full blast on the CD player Josh borrowed me. I hate to say but he was right. I need it. It's like a therapy. It wasn't unusual to arrive at my home after 5 pm and listened to my music loud and clear. Even the neighbours were already used to it. _

_Philip said that for him to know if I was home he just had to listen when he reached my street. If he heard something that seemed like hard rock I was home. And he usually was right. I missed that. Thank Hyne Josh learned to take them everywhere. _

_Josh…I am happy that he is out of this. I miss him like hell and would like to have him here with me but at least he's protected. Even if I wanted to kill him when he told me he had stayed during the missile attack to help the others…not that I could. As he said he had a high probability of getting hurt in staying and I had a certain of getting hurt and a high probability of getting killed when I jumped in front of that spear. _

_I hate math._

_Oh shit…"For you" is playing…and as much as I love that song if someone hears it will think that it's just too apt in relation with a certain Commander. And they would be right. Ok, danger is gone…sigh I am not in one of my best moods. And the fact that I am playing with one of my katanas would prove that I am not well. But I do love them. _

_I always liked this type of weapons even when I was home. After all I was in kendo since three. Dad said that it was a good idea for me to learn to defend myself and my sensei found out after a few years that I had a compulsory feeling for the twin katanas. It was the first thing I did when I went to Deling for the first time._

_Mr. Fenwick got extremely happy with what he called a "challenge". I didn't ask much but understood that between gunblades, whips and whatever he had never done such a thing._

_Ok, I'm rambling. I think that I'm going to hightail to some place where I will not be found easily and proceed to kick the ass of something. But strangely enough, note the sarcasm, most of the people here already know that if I'm not on my room or the library I'm on the training center. Even the kids know it. And this coming from someone who hates being predictable…_

_I need sugar._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Aria!" – The Seed groaned placing her head in one hand. Partially though as the katana was still there

– "What's with you people and exhausting my name?" – She asked when she saw Irvine near – "Alright, who did I piss off now cowboy?" – Her eyes seemed to gain a concerned edge when he didn't answer immediately.

– "Oh shit…" - She sheathed her katanas and grabbed his arm pulling him outside – "Aria what are…?"

– "Something is very wrong with you Kinneas" – She said as she pulled him to the cafeteria – "You came to the TC and didn't even bother in grabbing your shotgun, didn't talk when I ask what was wrong and are pretty much depressed. I have never seen you like that so something must be wrong" – She hadn't stopped in all the tirade and when she finished he found himself sitting in one of the tables of the cafeteria with a stern looking Ariadne in front of him.

– "Spill cowboy or we will stay here for a long time." – And with that she took a sip of the mug that he wasn't sure of when and where she had acquired.

– "Coffee" – She answered as if she was reading his mind – "Can't live without it. And I am waiting." – He sighed.

– "You know where we are going right?" – She nodded silently – "And you know that we eventually are going to have to fight the others that stayed home?" – She nodded once more now knowing what was wrong.

It was natural after all. He was a student from Galbadia Garden as she was. He had friends and people he cared about in that place just like she had.

– "How will we be able to do such a thing Aria?" – He asked not allowing her however time to say anything – "They are our people. They were at the wrong in the wrong time and just as easily we could have been in their place. How are we going to get through this?" – Ariadne placed the mug on the table looking at it as if it was the eight wonder of the world and sighed as well

– "I have been asking that myself a lot lately Irvine. Ever since I went to the Garden when we were in Balamb…and I still don't have an answer. At least one that it would make enough sense." – Her eyes narrowed as she organised her thoughts before she finally looked at him. She hadn't been lying. She had never seen him like that. So lost.

– "It's all a matter of choice now you know?" – She said after a while – "I figured that one out when we arrived at FH. Remember that guy from Deling that used to be the messenger from General I-can't-remember-his-name-even-if-I-try? The idiot in charge of the second infantry?" - He smiled when he heard that.

It was no news for anyone back in Galbadia of the…slight…annoyance that the General and his subordinates brought on the students. She wasn't an exception.

– "I nearly broke his head on the fight there" – She continued – "And at the time I asked myself how could I do that. But…" - She smiled grimly – "We are doing what we think that is correct. Choices are made by both sides and we cannot make everyone else think like us. I believe that we should follow our path the best we can and everything will turn out alright. We have to faith sometimes." – A small smile appeared slowly on his lips.

– "Never thought you could be this wise" – She snorted before throwing him a napkin

– "Of course you did. Otherwise you would not have been looking for me." – "True, true" – Silence fell between them but it wasn't a completely uncomfortable one until…

– "Why are you still throwing that at my head Aria?" – He inquired as he fended off the lost-count-th napkin. She smiled innocently

– "Trying to make you realize that it is lunch time and you have to eat so get lost. Oh…and don't forget to bring me something too" – She added as an afterthought. – Maybe some of those hot-dogs Zell keeps babbling about" – He raised an eyebrow.

– "And I would do this because?" – A smirk took its place firmly on her lips.

– "Because you know that deep, very deep inside, you like me." – He laughed as he walked away and her smirk turned into a smile.

– "Mission accomplished" – She whispered softly.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "You should say something to her" – Zell almost jumped into the air before he saw Ariadne behind him. She looked as normal as ever, sea green eyes shining with amusement.

– "What…are you…talking…abo…about?" – He gulped nervously and she raised an eyebrow.

– "Zell I know I'm not one of the best liars there are but that was downright pathetic. You know damn hell who am I talking about" – She sat in one of the chairs from the study area and promptly ignored the looks she was receiving – "I don't?"

– "Well that was convincing Zell." – She said sarcastically – "Congratulations." – She paused and hit him on the head – "Stop behaving like an idiot. You like her, she's bloody pinning for you so to hell with everything else." – He sent her a begging look but she seemed to ignore him as easily as she had done with the others.

– "See ya later then" – And she rose again only to take a book of one of the shelves and sat once more to read. Zell winced but used the opportunity to vanish when he noticed she was ignoring him. She did the same, knowing exactly where he was going to, as she lost herself in the book.

– "Are you the reason why Zell seems like he is having an aneurysm?" – Ariadne took her eyes from the pages and smiled at the instructor.

– "He is too shy. Some things should not be lost because of that. I'm sure he would do much better if he just asked at least her name" – Quistis sat beside her and grabbed the book from her hands.

– "They are painfully obvious aren't they?" – A small look to the book and confusion overtook her expression – "Source and development: A theory on the elemental magic origin?" – Aria shrugged and received the book back.

– "I am nuts. Thought you already knew. So…what have you been up to? Haven't seen you a lot" – Quistis reclined in the chair looking around with a serious frown.

– "Reunions with Xu over the management of the Garden. Something I never expected to do and don't plan in doing when this is all over." – Aria shook her head.

– "Sucks to be you. Need any help with it?" – A small groan came from the older girl's vicinity – "I am about to give up on you language Aria."

– "Good" – Replied Ariadne marking her page – "I can curse more. Now need help or not?" – Quistis chuckled but finished by shaking her head in a negative answer.

– "Don't worry about it. I can handle it well. Just need a lot of coffee with it."

– "Workaholic" – Muttered the Galbadian standing up – "There's no other explanation. Get up then and let's walk a bit. I want to take this book with me" – The instructor did as she had requested and both started to walk slowly to the dorms, Aria with the book on her arms.

– "How are you holding up with the Edea matter?" – She asked after a while. No answer was given immediately but she knew enough to wait instead of trying to pry it with a crowbar.

– "As well as I can, I think" – Quistis finally said – "I don't remember a lot Aria but the little I remember makes me angry that I have to fight her and sad about all of this. I just…I don't really know" – Aria placed an arm on her shoulders.

– "Everything will turn out alright, you will see. You have all of us with you on that." – She stopped for a while and scowled – "You are too freaking tall, you know that don't you?"

– "And you are somewhat random" – Quistis said snapping back from her temporary loss of composure – "We're even" – Ariadne laughed.

– "The brothers are saying that you are wrong. I am not merely somewhat…Something about how you should hear my thoughts sometime. But I don't think that would be a good idea. Don't want my sis mentally scarred for life" – Quistis was about to open her mouth to retort when a familiar voice broke through the internal communication system.

– "**This is Squall speaking"** - Ariadne closed her eyes for a moment almost willing what was being said away. But it wasn't going away. They were going to fight for her home now.

- "**This is an emergency so listen carefully. We're going into battle against Galbadia Garden"** – Emerald eyes opened slowly and determination filled them.

– "Wait for me just five minutes Quis? I have to do something really quick" – The nod was enough for her to run to her room and close the door. Her mind concentrated into the words she was hearing thinking quickly in what she had to do while she changed her clothes. The swift move in which the sheathed her katanas had a sort of finality into it.

– "**Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Ariadne come up to the bridge right away"** – She smiled faintly as she joined her friend.

– "_Well I'll be damned. He didn't forget me."_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "We're here" – Selphie nodded but Irvine was to busy glaring at the elevator that was coming down.

– "I thought I was part of the gang" – Squall appeared slightly embarrassed when he came down. Something none of them had ever seen.

– "Sorry about that" – His eyes fell on Ariadne's Galbadian Seed male uniform and he raised an eyebrow in questioning.

She shrugged and smiled a bit – "I'm one of them as well and I will fight as such. It wouldn't make sense if I didn't. And the skirt's a pain."

– "What do you want us to do?" – Asked Quistis stopping anymore unnecessary talking. Squall turned to all of them with a firm expression.

– "I want you guys to help me lead the others" – He said calmly – "When Zell gets here we'll divide into two groups." – Selphie giggled sheepishly.

– "Zell…? I think he's taking a nap" – Ariadne rolled her eyes skyward. – "_A priority after this is to teach them how to lie"_

– "Yeah," - Selphie continued – "He said he hadn't slept at all lately."

– "What…?" – Quistis's confusion vanished – "Oh yeah" – Squall's eyes watched all of them deeply lost.

– "What are you guys talking about?" – Ariadne shook her head.

– "Let it go. Doesn't matter right now" – Silence fell for a moment as he realised they weren't going to say a thing.

– "I'm going to check the Quad" – He informed – "Who's coming with me?"

Quistis looked at Ariadne and the girl shook her head once more – I'm going. And Irvine comes as well.

– "And I will stay with Selphie" – Completed Ariadne. Squall nodded in agreement.

– "Ariadne, Selphie, find Zell" – He ordered – "You guys work together and lead the team at the front gate" – The two saluted him but for once he could see that even the Galbadian wasn't joking.

– "Gotcha" – "Yes, sir" – Both girls turned to each other and discussed quietly while Squall gave his last recommendations before Ariadne joined the group as well.

– "I will go ahead to the front gate while she searches for Zell. We won't lose time like this" – All of them nodded, not trusting themselves to talk at the moment and left the office. They had entered the elevator when the door opened once more to show Selphie.

– "Wait, what about Rinoa?" – A pause took place as Squall thought too calmly for someone who was about to enter a battle.

– "You guys take care of her" – The doors closed making Ariadne grip the bar as she had done not long before.

– "Aria?" – Quistis's hand rested on her shoulder for a moment calling her to reality – "You alright?" – Her eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed in concentration.

– "Yeah…don't worry about me" – She turned to them and smiled openly – "Take care of yourselves. I'm not too keen in finding any of you in less than perfect health after this." – She hugged briefly the instructor and shooed her out of the elevator before patting the cowboy on his back.

Squall stayed looking at her for a moment in silence before… - "Be careful" – She almost chocked.

– "I will" – She managed to say – "Can't handle a lot more of your lectures to say the truth." – And she smirked in that same way that he knew that was characteristic to her personality.

– "Then try not to deserve them." – And she could have sworn he had smirked as well.

– "Yes sir" – The doors closed.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Anyone else has anything to say?" – She glared coldly to the rest of the students that were in front of her and watched as some of them flinched slightly. None said a word. – "Good." – She looked at the student that she had just knocked over and helped him to get up.

– "I hope this will be last problem you give me." – She said before sending him to join the others. – "Now listen up" – Her voice rose and she sighed mentally when some of them actually jumped. – "This is not a game. I expect that every one of you here knows this. This time is all or nothing. And actions like the one I had to face will end now understood?" – There was a collective "Yes ma'am"

– "Alright! I want the medical team behind. Fifth degree magic users divided into two platoons, one in the front one in the back. Third level behind them. Fourth level, you guys cover the advanced. Defence spells, the more the better. Let's move people." – And in moments they were organizing themselves in the way she had ordered.

– "Think they will hold on?" – Asked Xu, the only Sixth level magic user beside herself that was on the gate.

– "We don't have a lot of choice" – Ariadne glared briefly to the idiot that was still looking at her. Never mind that she had kicked his ass merely moments before. She was not going to hide that she was a Galbadian. Not after all that they had done for her. – "The bad thing is that we are short of summoners. Have a GF?" – Xu raised an eyebrow.

– "Yeah, stupid question" – Conceded Ariadne – "Who is it?"

– "Phoenix" – Pause……

- "Let's skip the part where I ask you where the bloody hell did you get that and just be happy you have it." – Xu snorted but nodded nevertheless – "You have…?"

– "The brothers" – Ariadne answered immediately – "I take front. They are known for being heavy destroyers" – "_We're not"_ – "You take back. I think that it will help to protect the last defence line" – With a small gesture of agreement the two split following the indications that the Galbadian had set up.

Ariadne soon found herself in the front with the fifth magic users, all of them without exception, nervous and worried.

– "Call down everyone" – She had dropped the annoy-me-and-die-voice – "It won't help if you can't. Just relax and watch each others backs."

– "_Not bad, not bad"_ – She nearly groaned.

– "_This is not a good time guys"_ – They laughed before sobering as if they had never done such a thing.

– "_We weren't joking Aria. You are doing a good job"_ – She didn't answer but strangely felt reassured with their words. Her eyes were locked with the building that was approaching, its red form shining on the sun.

– "I'm sorry" – She whispered softly.

– "Ma'am?" – She turned sharply to one of the medical team members with a confused expression.

– "You shouldn't be here. I need you guys at the back" – The black haired girl gulped nervously.

– "I know ma'am. But the Commander is calling you. I think he wants a report." – Ariadne allowed herself a small sigh but otherwise followed the command.

– "Take your station" – She ordered to the girl that had called her before she walked to the back where the party that was supposed to be in the Quad was.

– "Yes Commander?" – Squall seemed controlled as ever. She had an urge to ask him how he managed that. – "Status?"

– "The defence is organized as best as we can" – She informed after saluting him formally without a second thought – "We are short however in summoners and in high level magic users. Other than that we can defend this place."

– "**Squall"** – Interrupted Nida's voice – "**Come to the bridge immediately" **– She smiled.

– "Your call Commander. Do try to not get yourself killed" – He actually rolled his eyes.

– "Likewise Ariadne. Listen to the speakers. I may need your help elsewhere."

– "Got it" – And they left, a small wink from Irvine and a smile from Quistis being the only thing she saw before she went back to her place. Not five minutes had passed when the sound of motorcycles filled the air. Before she realized what was happening she was already reacting.

– "Second line! Protection spells!" – She yelled – "First and third! Fire and Thunder! Take those bastards out of the air." – And all hell broke loose.

…

**OK…I don't have to hide again, do I?...please? Hope that you guys liked the chapter. I really needed to end it here or else it wouldn't be a close unit. I promise the next one will be longer. Anyways…Don't forget to REVIEW EVERYONE! Errors, suggestions, credit card numbers, my next week's math test and opinions are REALLY welcome. Oh alright…you can forget the third and the forth (Reyavie grumbles). REVIEW!**

…

**Next chapter: Crazy plans, meeting friends and enemies…**

**See ya all Thursday**

**Reyavie**


	15. House on fire

**(Reyavie drives tank near computer. Mechanical arms approach keyboard) Hey everyone! How's life treating ya? If bad I hope this chappie can take your minds off things for a bit. I still DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. Though I wish I did. But Ariadne is mine as well as all the OCs that are going to appear especially in this chapter. (Reyavie's dad comes into room and raises eyebrow - I need my tank Rea) (A mechanical arm waves dismissively) Really bad cliff-hanger ahead so I think I need it more. Anyways…(cough) I remembered that I used a classification on the last chapter that will also appear in this chapter and forgot to explain it. Magic users and their levels. Look for it and in case of doubts let me know.**

**For my reviewers:**

**Angel Of Apocolypse – You never fail in reviewing do you? I can't say how pleased I am each time I update and you let a comment for me. Thanks a lot. No, I'm not a professional writer though I am pleased you consider me as so (Reyavie grins like a mad woman. Tanathos that had been watching slowly edges away). Cool to know that you like Aria's POV. I chose to maintain it after the first chapter was written. It looked like a good way to give Aria's opinion over what is happening. Well here's the chappie. Have fun.**

**Gester**** – Hey again. Thanks for reviewing once more and also for looking for mistakes. To be honest I found at least two but corrected them as soon as I could. As for your comment over the students of Galbadia Garden I'm afraid you are correct. They did left after the taking over of the Garden. However I didn't remember that as I wrote this part and at least three of the chapters use characters that are students and that don't work for Edea. That means that I can't change or else a lot of the story would be lost. Thank you for the note. Any other error that you might find feel free to warn me and I'll do my best to correct it. Thank you once more for the review. See ya.**

**Cybele – Crazy moods…who doesn't have them? A friend of mine has them daily and practically all the time. SHE is scary. Good thing she isn't reading this or she would kill me (I'm just joking Luna. I do want to live to reach my twentieth birthday). Thanks for warning me about the typo. As always I'll change it as soon as I can. And I'm glad that reading my story can make you happy. I'll continue to try and keep it interesting. My imaginary world will keep being worked. Hope you like the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Crypta – Olá outra vez! Obrigada por voltares! Aqui está o capítulo que pediste. A batalha dos Gardens chegou. Espero que seja suficiente para esta semana pelo menos. E continuo a escrever. 25 DE ABRIL (31 anos de democracia – não adoras feriados nacionais?). Até para a semana. Diverte-te. (Nota adicional: O instinto homicida está sob controlo não está?)**

**(Hi again! Thank you for coming back! Here's the chapter you asked for. The battle between the Gardens has arrived. I hope it's enough to this week at least. And I'm still writing. 25 of APRIL (31 years of democracy – Don't you love national holidays?). See ya next week. Have fun. ( Additional side-note: The homicidal instinct is under control isn't it?)**

**Magic users: Levels and magic permitted**

**First level **

– Restorative magic (1st level)

Cure

Esuna

Elemental magic (1st level)

Fire

Thunder

Blizzard

- Support magic (1st level)

Scan

**Second level**

- Elemental magic (2nd level)

Water

Aero

- Restorative magic (2nd level)

Life

- Support magic (2nd level)

Double

Float

- Negative magic (1st level)

Blind

Confuse

Silence

Sleep

**Third level**

Elemental magic (3rd level)

Fira

Blizzara

Thundara

Bio

Restorative magic (3rd level)

Cura

Support magic (3rd level)

Protect

Shell

Reflect

Haste

Negative magic (2nd level)

Slow

Break

**Forth level**

Restorative magic (4th level)

Regen

Support magic (3rd level)

Triple

Negative magic (3rd level)

Death

Drain

Zombie

Stop

**Fifth level**

Restorative magic (5th level)

Curaga

Negative magic (4th level)

Berserk

Dispel

Elemental magic (4th level)

Firaga

Blizzaga

Thundaga

Quake

- Offensive magic (1st level)

- Demi

**Sixth level **

Restorative magic (6th level)

Full-life

Negative magic (5th level)

Pain

Meltdown

Elemental magic (5th level)

Holy

Tornado

- Offensive magic (2st level)

Flare

- Support magic (4th level)

Aura

**Seventh level**

- Offensive magic (3rd level)

Meteor

Ultima

**Eighth level**

Offensive magic (4th level)

Apocalypse

…

**A.N – With each level the efficacy of the spell grows. This means that a Firaga made by a seventh level warrior will be stronger than the one made by the levels bellow. The levels ahead are also able to use all the magic the lower levels can.**

…

Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of Second life. Meet ya at the end (Reyavie closes tank and hides)

…

"Ariadne!" – She sheathed one of her blades and tried to ignore the voices calling her. She couldn't pull back immediately.

– "Xu!" – Her voice rose over the battlefield – "Take my place" – A shadow crossed their barricades, that had been hastily formed with the bikes that had crashed in the beginning of the fight, and came closer to show the black haired woman. A spear was gripped strongly on her hands.

– "The Commander is calling you Ariadne" – She stated – "I'll hold things up here." – Ariadne didn't bother to say anything and simply ran to the back where the medical team waited. Squall was there waiting with the others. The fleeting look that fell on her told her that she had to look like shit.

– "This is not going well Commander" – She said as soon as she reached them – "Get Nida to stop the bloody hits. We can't keep formation with those." – She looked momentarily to the rest of the third line and cursed loudly.

– "Hold on for a moment" – And she cast a Protect over herself running to the group as she yelled something. The group dismantled to various places and she fell back helping a brown haired boy. A medic came as soon as he saw her and took the boy from her.

– "What's been happening?" – Squall asked when she finally took a moment to breathe – "Not the best things Commander" – She cast a Cura on herself as she talked – "The fifth MU are doing the best they can but there is only so much they can do. We lost some attack power because of those blasted bikes. And Xu and I are the only making some kind of sense. Talking about that any of you have a GF-potion?"

– "Here" – Quistis gave her a small purple vial that received a glare of disgust from the brown haired girl.

– "I hate this stuff" – She grumbled before she drank it all – "Anyways that is all. Now you guys spill. What's going on?"

– "We are going to the 2nd floor classroom" – Ariadne's eyes widened in surprise with Irvine's all too calm response.

– "Then what the hell are you doing here answering to my stupid questions? Get lost now or may Hyne help you because I will hurt you" – Her heart was almost at her throat when she heard that and she had an urge to yell at them until she couldn't speak.

– "We're on it." – That was the only thing Squall said before leaving altogether.

– "_Guys, ready for one more?"_ – Their strength filled her as well as their worry. Worry for her.

– "_We are alright Aria"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_We'll be right there_." – She took the other katana from the sheath and ran to the front where Xu was.

– "Brotherly love" – The older woman grinned weakly as the two guardians made their appearance – "You were right. When they destroy something they do it right." – Ariadne gave her a proud smirk before taking her attention to the field and began to cast Firagas to anything that moved and that used the Galbadian uniform.

– "_You were correct about their tactics Aria"_ – Said Minotaur in a soft voice. They always did that when she was in battle – "_They did not send the students yet"_ – She dropped to the floor when a spell grazed her head.

– "_They want to tire us out first. Then they will send them. We have to attack before that happens_."

– "They are calming down" – Xu placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention

– "We should back away now and renew the defences." – Ariadne nodded and did as she had been told.

– "Alright everyone listen up" – The few that were still in conditions to fight came closer – "Fourth and fifth magic users! Sorry guys but we don't have a choice. You have to take lead. Third behind them. You take the protection work now. Medical teams! Students' numbers ending with three or nine get in here and help in the defence. The rest continue what they are doing." – When they left however she had to support herself against a wall

– "Curaga" – Pure energy flared through her body and she breathed feeling better before smiling to Xu.

– "Thanks for that" – The other Seed shrugged – "Don't mention it. But you better get on the Headmaster's office. You should give them our status…again. Warn them about the stop in the attacks. As if they don't know" – She added with a smirk.

Ariadne rolled her eyes – "As you wish. Don't you just love our lives?"

– "Well if we take the part where we are being attacked by stronger forces and getting exhausted with each passing moment is not that bad" – The two smiled and Ariadne ran ahead to the elevator.

– "Time's up"

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Sorry I'm late" – Ariadne stopped in front of them, breathing deeply as if she had just been running. And she had – "We finally drew…them…back…why the hell are you looking at him like that?"

– "Rinoa" – Answered Zell – "She's in trouble2 – She pulled her hair from her eyes playing dumb.

– "That relates to the glares that are being sent to the Commander…how?"

– "_I think you got the wrong occupation"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_Next life try actress." – "Thanks"_

– "He has to go help her" – Informed Selphie. Ariadne rolled her eyes.

– "So what are you guys waiting for? Let's move. What's the plan?" – Squall seemed somewhat pleased with the change of subject.

– "We'll do the exact same thing that their pilot is doing and attack before they can" – He stopped looking at her critically – "If you want to do it this is your time. Any later and they will not listen." – The emerald shining in her eyes shouted her answer.

– "I'll do it. It's not their fault" – The others were looking from her to Squall as if they weren't understanding one single thing. And they weren't.

– "What are you up to Aria?" – Inquired Quistis, concern showing in her tone of voice. Ariadne wasn't smiling, smirking or anything that might symbolize any joke or relaxation. She was serious, stance of someone that was about to enter battle, and no doubt could be read on her expression.

– "I'm going to help my people" – She said simply – "Be prepared to help me after I end with them." – Squall seemed as if he was biting some comment but kept quiet. He would never know how that alone was helping her.

– "See ya later" – And with that she took her arm from Quistis's gentle hold and ran to the elevator ignoring the cries for her name that were sounding behind her. She approached the front gate and suddenly she smiled.

– "_Don't you even think about it Ariadne"_ – She made deaf ears to her GF's voices and grabbed one of the bikes that was lying on the floor.

– "Ariadne what are you doing?" – By Xu's expression the Galbadian was quite certain that the older girl was about to inquire about her sanity

– "Something that they are not expecting" – She stated – "The others are coming. Prepare for a frontal assault. I'll just need a few minutes." – She hopped to the bike and turned it on with a smug grin. – "Told that idiot that this would come in handy." – She looked ahead and took a deep breath.

– "You are crazy" – Deadpanned Xu by her side.

– "Thanks" – Was her reply – "Get the hell out of the way everyone." – Her hand turned the accelerator and let go of the brake.

– "_OH SHIT!"_ – She would have burst out laughing if she could.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "FUCK" – Her voice carried through the silent entrance of the Galbadian Garden only broke by the crash of the bike she had been using. Ariadne fell to the floor, blood dripping down her arm information enough for her to know that she hadn't made it unscathed.

– "Ariadne!" – She jumped to her feet, grasping the katanas while ignoring the pain that shot through her left arm. Stef was in front of her, the glaive in her hands firmly gripped. She was wearing the student uniform as her friend was and, from what Aria could see of the ordained rows of students that Stef had left, they were about to be launched against the Garden she had just abandoned.

– "Student McAllister. Return to your place" – Ariadne's eyes fell on one of the Galbadian officers that was commanding a small unit of soldiers. Behind them were her friends and comrades. Stephanie smiled cheekily before she slipped behind her in a silent show of support.

– "Thanks…but no thanks. I am in my place. The one that matters." – And she assumed a defensive stance. The man was about to open his mouth but had to close it when more people passed through him to join the two girls. All of them smiled at Ariadne before taking similar stances behind her. And the others were looking at her as if they didn't know what to do.

– "The choice is yours" – Started Ariadne giving them a brief look before turning her eyes to her opponents – "But listen to me first. Most of us aren't Galbadians. We were brought here to learn and this place became our home. We obey to no one but our own. We are Seeds not the sorceress's lap dogs. And hell we aren't going to die just because she had a whim to conquer the world. So what do you say?" – The Galbadian soldiers seemed frightened as the rest of the students left their side and slowly approached the others.

– "You are all going to die for this" – Screamed the officer. Ariadne smirked.

– "Maybe so. But you know something?" – Her katanas shifted slightly to an attack position, blood falling silently on the left one. Her own. – "It is not how you die that matters." – Stances behind her changed just like hers had – "It's who you take with you. Our time now guys" – She yelled – "Let's kick these assholes out of our home." - They charged in rage that she knew had been hidden since the Garden had been overtaken and she did the same taking great pleasure in knocking out the officer that had threatened them.

– "Aria!" – She turned her head to a brown haired girl that was fighting beside her. She was using a black and silver quarterstaff and at the moment reliving a soldier of his conscience

– "What's wrong Sasha?" - She pointed upwards and Ariadne cursed mentally.

– "Everyone down!" – In almost reflex her people fell to the floor as her order was repeated just in time to not be too affected by the crash with the other Garden. – "We have reinforcements" – Her voice crossed the entrance once more – "Forth magic users and above cover the others. Let's go." – And slowly but surely they began to push their attackers to the training areas while allowing the Seeds from Balamb to approach.

She found herself fighting with the fifth MU in much the same way she had done barely two hours before in Balamb Garden. She had to agree that the students from Galbadia Garden were slightly more advanced that the ones from Balamb. It was easier to fight when she didn't have to be alert to every little detail that could lead to defeat

– "Aria!" – She stopped when Stef came closer to her. She seemed alright, some wounds here and there but otherwise she was fine.

– "Present" – Ariadne with a small and thoroughly strange grin to have in the middle of a battle – "Good job by the way Stef. I think is working out. Time to phase two" – Stephanie grinned as well and she ran away calling others as she did. – "Sasha! Take the lead" – Her friend saluted her momentarily and Ariadne almost rolled her eyes with action.

– "Always one for dramatics that girl" – She whispered as she approached the place were her group was assembled. They weren't through yet. Not even close.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

They had been waiting for at least ten minutes when Ariadne entered the Garden looking a bit more than dishevelled. Her uniform's jacket was around her waist and visibly covered in dirt, same dirt that was covering her tanned skin and caramel brown hair that was a lot darker than usual. Blood covered her left arm as well as the weapon she held on that hand. With her were two girls and a man, all of them with the student's uniform for Galbadia Garden.

– "Well that was fun" – She said sheathing both katanas – "Let's not do it again. Everyone ok?" – Quistis frowned and was about to say something but Ariadne raised her hand to stop her.

– "Time out sis. Any scolding will have enough time to be said after we finish this." – She looked behind her at the black haired girl and smiled warmly – "I trust you are alright now Rinoa?" – The girl seemed a bit lost…that or completely baffled that she had just been addressed that way and merely nodded. – "Good!" – Ariadne looked at all of them quickly assessing if anyone had been injured but they seemed fine from what she could see.

– "Guys, these are some of my best friends here in Galbadia and the ones that if I'm not around you can ask help to." – She pointed to the brown haired, grey eyed man – "This is Alexander Stone" – The man nodded but didn't react in any other way. Aria rolled her eyes – "Stephanie McAllister" – She continued introducing the blond girl – "And Lara Munroe" – The black haired, brown eyed one waved slightly with a small smile.

– "So, now that that's out of the way, what are we doing now Aria?" – Asked Lara without missing a beat.

– "I hope you have more ideas but notice that if any of them includes a bike I am throwing you in the disciplinary rooms" – Alex interrupted dryly and with such finality that his friends had a very strong urge to laugh. Especially when they saw Aria's wince

– "Give me a break will you?" – Ariadne glared at them and also at Irvine and Selphie that were looking too friendly when she was the one on the hook – "But forget that. I trust you took care of the keys?" – Stef nodded.

– "They're with your aunt. Classroom C3. We put the kids there as well and some of the best among us as you told us to."

– "You guys are great." – She replied – "Found where they are keeping the older years?" – This time it was Lara that answered.

– "Strangely enough the disciplinary rooms" – She informed calmly – "They seem unharmed as far as we know."

– "Thank Hyne. Alright." – She seemed to change to an even more serious state of mind if that was possible to phantom – "Alex, you and Lara get there and try to free them. With all that's been happening I doubt there's a lot of surveillance. Explain them the situation and then join Sasha. If by any chance there are too many guards back away. Clear?" – Both of the saluted her and she sighed.

– "I hate that" – She grumbled turning to Stephanie that was laughing quietly – "Stef when you find yourself able to breathe go to my room and access my computer. You know the password already. There's a small program in my documents that's called Raider's oath. Run it. The password is mayhem. Get the idiot in control of the Garden out-of-commission. I want this place stopped. Do the same thing with the surveillance in the disciplinary rooms. Then join Sasha as well. Go by the inside. It's too dangerous by any other way. Go." – The three disappeared in moments.

– "Raider's oath?" – She gave Squall a slightly sheepish smile – "I am a kind of hacker in my free times. That program gives access to internal network of the Garden."

– "Let me guess" – Interrupted Irvine with a barely contained chuckle – "You were the one that closed the officers' dorms' doors…with them inside?" – A slightly blush appeared on her face and she scowled.

– "Whatever. Now let's go. We are loosing time" – She took the lead while guiding them through the hallways

– "So Aria…" - Called Irvine too amused to let her get away just yet. She gave him a warning look – "How did you know that they weren't going to blast you the second you out a foot on this place?" – They were quite sure she had growled something about stupidity in solid form.

– "When I came here the last time it wasn't for sport" – She answered as she crossed another hallway – "I told Stef what she should do in case of attack and to warn all the people she trusted enough. The rest will be told when we aren't in life danger" – She stopped next to a classroom door and knocked three times before kicking it with strength enough to take it from its supports if it wasn't made of steel.

– "Aunt Chris!" – She whispered to the closed door – "It's me. Aria. Open up." – The door slid open to show a middle-aged woman with light short brown hair and kind blue eyes. She was a bit short, with pale skin and was wearing a doctor's uniform over black pants and shirt.

– "Aria" – The girl nearly crushed the woman in a hug

– "Thank Hyne you're alright. I'm sorry for being late" – The woman's arms came around her with just as much strength and Ariadne had an urge to sigh in relief. But she couldn't relax at the moment. So she let go a bit, smiling at the woman that had helped more that she could even imagine, and kissed her brow as if she wasn't the younger one

– "Silly one" – Muttered Christine with a fond smile – "Here" – She took a set of three card keys from her pocket and placed them on the girl's hand. – "This will take you upstairs. Only that horrible man and the sorceress are admitted there. Eliza had to steal them using your gates." – She winced when someone behind her said "gates?"

– "Where is she?" – The doctor pointed to one of the corners of the room where another black haired girl could be seen surrounded by kids. She waved happily making Ariadne wonder just how much sugar she had taken – "Alright. I will see you later. Lock this door and…"

"With that arm like that you are not, young lady" – Someone snorted. Ariadne sent a very dirty look to the Balamb group's vicinity and allowed Christine to place a spell on her arm to stop the blood loss and begin to wrap her arm in clean bandages. – "And when this is over I want you in the medical wing for a complete check-up. I heard about your wound and want to make sure there aren't any side-effects." – Ariadne nodded to everything that was being said even if she was sure she would probably not do anything of what she agreeing on later and took her arm back.

– "Now lock the door. Only open when Stef or the others come." – The two looked at each other until the door closed. Then, in a swift move, Ariadne unsheathed a katana and jammed it against the control panel on the outside.

– "That was interesting" – Commented Zell. Ariadne sighed

– "Which part? The crazy friends or the overprotective relatives?" - She grinned a bit before walking down the hall – "I can't believe I actually missed that" – She gave them a glance – "Even if some of you take the part rather well" – Her eyes rolled over her surroundings and she frowned slightly before opening the door in front of her. She cursed.

– "Prepare yourselves for a fight guys" – She murmured closing the door silently – "They released Cerberus." – Irvine groaned in frustration

– "What in Hyne's name were they thinking?" – The two received even more confused looks.

– "A GF" – Answered Ariadne – "We have to battle him to get across. So…?" – Squall nodded.

– "Quistis and Zell, you two come with me. The rest, try to keep any other enemies at bay" - All the group nodded and weapons appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Squall took the lead and opened the door preparing himself to attack while the others looked around for more beasts.

– "_When I find out who the hell freed the monsters from the TG heads are going to roll"_

– "_Bloodthirsty aren't you?"_ – Came Sacred's voice with an amused tinge. She scowled

– "_And what's the problem? They did invade my home…"_ - She made a pause while she attacked a small monster and grinned wickedly.

– "_You two cursed"_ – Silence in her head for a total of …two seconds.

– "_WE DID NOT!" _

– "_Yeah you did" _– She chuckled mentally – "_I contaminated you_." – A "humph" was heard in her mind.

– "_Well…you did jump with that bike."_ – Grumbled Minotaur – "_Forgive us if we were worried. And besides…"_

_- "We have been in your head since you came here"_ – Continued Sacred while she killed another monster that had come too close for comfort – "_It would be strange if we didn't pick up something from you"_ – She smiled and stopped next to the others while Squall took Cerberus for himself.

– "Where are they?" – He had turned to her and his eyes carried determination

– "_He is a good leader even if he thinks otherwise"_ – Ariadne nodded slightly – "Martine's office. Last floor. I will show you the place" – They followed her in silence as she crossed the hallways and paths without stopping to think on the way.

– "Somehow I think I should be worried in how and why you know the way so well" – Said Squall that was running behind her. She smiled

– "Two reasons for the why actually" – She turned to the right – "One, is that I believe that knowing your home is a very good advantage. Two" – She paused on a stairway before beginning to climb – "Is that Martine had the very bad habit on calling me here every now and then. Especially when I did something…ahem…interesting" – She stopped on the elevator.

– "Here it is." – A hand rested on her shoulder making her almost jump out of her skin.

– "I will go first" – Squall's voice was calm and controlled as ever and it was his hand pulling her back. She allowed it while gaining her bearings for the last fight

– "_It is almost over"_ – She thought taking a place next to Quistis – "_It will be over soon_."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "It's too late Seifer" – Squall's voice carried the same coldness she had heard the night of the mission and it was just as scary as that time. – "You can't mess with our minds. To us, you're just another enemy. Like one of those monsters." – The would-be knight appeared sickened.

– "You're comparing me to one of them?" – He hissed – "I ain't no monster. I'm the sorceress knight. And look at you. Attacking like a swarm. You guys are the monsters."

"I think what Commander wants to say is" – Interrupted Ariadne raising her hand – "Fuck" – She raised one finger as if she was helping a little kid to count – "You"

– "_Your brother would either scold you into submission or laugh until he couldn't breath" _– Whispered Minotaur – "_You do know that don't you?" _

– "_That's the fun part of it"_ – Seifer's eyes met hers for a moment and he smirked

– "Interesting indeed" – She glared coldly.

– "And you're a bastard. We're even." – She flinched slightly when the Sorceress seemed smile at her answer. Somehow she wasn't sure if that was a sign of the Edea still in there or if Ultimecia had just a very dark humour. Squall and Zell took the front of the attack there and she almost rolled her eyes. Talking about over-protective.

– "Let them" – Quistis held her back with a small touch – "They have business to take care with Seifer. We should wait and try to get our strength back."

– "You have too" – Ariadne pointed out very directly as she took a few steps behind with the instructor and Irvine.

– "Yes but we should be ready in case the sorceress decides to intervene" – Quistis's eyes were so contained that Aria felt pained for her. And proud of her. She was too strong.

– "_Bloody hell"_ – Ariadne's hand found its way to her head as a headache made itself known.

– "_Aria! What's wrong?"_ – Asked Minotaur softly as not to worsen her pain.

– "_I don't know. Talk about sudden._ Esuna." – The pain softened but didn't disappear. Quistis looked at her confused as to why she had cast that spell but Ariadne didn't say anything. They had enough problems as it was.

– "Think I should help them?" – She said watching the fight between Seifer and the four members of their group – "I have a high resistance to fire spells and that seems like a favourite of the idiot." – Quistis shook her head.

– "No…and that was a good way to change the subject." – Ariadne ignored the comment – "They are done after all" – The two looked at where Seifer was falling to the floor, apparently passed out while the sorceress disappeared to the lower levels. Ariadne approached the hole and groaned.

– "Shit! This is going to be a pain to fix. Why can't she use elevators as normal people do?" – She received strange looks from most except from Squall that she could swear that was smiling very faintly.

– "That doesn't work well as stress reliever" – She shrugged – "I can always try Commander. She is in the auditorium downstairs." – All of them turned to the elevator but Aria stopped the Commander with a small touch.

– "Let me fight her" – His eyes fell on the wound she still sported on her arm – "I don't care" – She stated in answer to his unmade question – "She nearly destroyed my home, she threatened my friends and try to use them against me. She owes me." – They stayed looking at each other for a moment before he nodded.

– "Pull back as soon as you feel that you cannot go on." – He instructed – "And do not hide it if that happens. Curaga." – The magical energy invaded her body leaving her more relaxed even if the headache continued to rear its ugly head.

– "_Sometimes I would kill for an aspirin"_ – She thought as she followed him to the elevator.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

They walked silently to the empty auditorium. Emphasis on the empty. Ariadne almost groaned when Edea broke through the glass ceiling that was open on warm days.

– "_That is going to be more than a pain to fix"_ – She growled – "_I am going to kill Ultimecia"_ – The sorceress's eyes passed from one of them to other without stopping, assessing each and everyone of the group as a hunter would do to his prey.

– "So the time has come" – Her voice was pure ice, a whisper that made a shiver run through everyone's spine – "You are the legendary Seed destined to face me" – Ariadne's eyes, that had taken the familiar emerald tone that they normally held in battle, narrowed.

– "_She knows. The story will be passed through generations and she will know in the future that she will be destroyed_." – They widened when she finally realized something she never had – "_She always knew. Since the beginning. That's why she's doing this. She's fighting her fate."_ – If Edea saw anything strange in the girl's expression she ignored it as she continued.

– "I must say that I'm impressed. An impressive nuisance. Your life ends here Seed." – Seifer appeared next to her and she sneered slightly – "Worthless fool. All Seeds must perish" – But she didn't attack as Ariadne was expecting. Instead the brown orbs that appeared so empty looked at her in what she could only name as curiosity until…

"Bearer…I wasn't expecting your presence" – And Ariadne's head seemed to explode.

– "_Aria! Aria!"_ – She was barely conscious of screams but she never realised she was the one screaming. Only of the pain.

– "_Help me guys!"_ – She begged. Pain flared on her legs as she fell on her knees and held her head – "_What's…going…on?"_ – They weren't answering – "_Guys…? 'Red? 'Taur?"_ – Someone was laughing and then everything changed…

"_Someone…help me…"_

…

**(Reyavie opens tank slightly to look around before grasping keyboard). I have to end the chapter here this week. Really I do. So I'll just hide under my bed till the next update alright? Don't forget that REVIEWS are always welcome…besides they make me happy. And you do like to see me happy don't you :) ? Well going now. Dad's needing the tank. So press the little blue button ok?**

**Next chapter: How the things you treasure the most can be used against you…**

…

**See ya all next week **

**Reyavie (Hides once more)**


	16. Salt on bleeding wounds

**I'M BACK! After a week in hiding I have finally a new update. And no more tests. ALRIGHT! (Reyavie makes a victory sign ignoring all the books that she is suppose to read). Welcome back everyone. As promised here's the new chapter. One of my favourites though. I still DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! But Aria, Stef, Alex, Sasha, Lara, etc are all mine. **

**Answers to my reviewers: **

**Gester**** – Hi again! Good to see you back! Thanks for the review you left me and for the wishes of good luck. But about your conclusion…well you should read this chapter. Tell me what you think later. Enjoy.**

**SilverSunset**** – Hey, you reviewed again! I was happy to realize that you still consider this a good story. Here's the chappie, it was only a week. Just a request though. When you find an error can you tell me where you have found it so I can correct it? Thanks again. See ya.**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Fantabulous? My English teacher would have a heart attack if she ever read that. (Reyavie grins evilly as she copies the review to an email. Tanathos appears and erases it. Reyavie pouts at the screen.) Anyways, glad you liked the last chapter and the end. This scene was one I had in my mind forever even before I wrote the story. I hope it turned out ok. And AoA? In the morning there are NO complex ideas beyond a cup of coffee (Rea sighs dreamily. COFFEE!). Thank you for reviewing once more though and for your approval of the technical aspects. Hope you like this one. Have fun.**

**Crypta – ESTÁS DE VOLTA! Adorei a tua mensagem. E colapso cardíaco? NÃO FUI EU! Ahh…eu queria continuar o capítulo. A sério. A minha mão escorregou. (Reyavie sorri). Já está aqui o novo capítulo. E desta vez não acaba num local propício a ataques cardíacos. Prometo. E sim o que faríamos sem liberdade de expressão? É uma das coisas que eu mais agradeço na minha vida. Poder sair à rua livre, dizer o que penso, fazer o que quero. Temos muito que agradecer aos nossos pais não achas? Bem vou andando. Tenho toneladas de coisas para fazer. Até para a semana.**

**(YOU'RE BACK. Loved your message. And cardiac arrest? IT WASN'T ME! Ahh…I wanted to continue the chapter. Really. My hand slipped. (Reyavie grins). Here it is the new chapter. And this time it doesn't end on a place that will cause any cardiac problems. Promise. And yes, what would we do without freedom of speech? It's one of the things I thank the most in my life. Being able to go freely to the streets, say what I think, do what I want. We have a lot to thank our parents, don't you think? Well, I'm going now. Have tons of things to do. Till next week)**

…

**And this chapter will be dedicated to my mother! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM! Love ya and no, you'll receive your presents on Saturday ; )**

…

Welcome to the sixteenth (I begin to wonder if these words exist) chapter of Second life. See ya in a bit.

…

My POV

…

_I'm dreaming…I have to be…but…_

"_Aria! You're gonna be late sis". _

_I am sitting on my bedroom. My real bedroom. I remember it well. I had changed it all when I was ten as my birthday present. Mom said that it was too blue for her tastes but for it was heaven…it is heaven. _

_The door opens and Lugh comes in. He is using the exact same style he always favours. A green sweater and black pants. He always wears comfortable things. He is much like me in that sense. His shoulder-length brown hair is tied up in the neck and his darker green eyes are, as normal, protective and, as most of time, gentle. _

"_Come on sis. You have to wake up". _

_I just stand up. I don't care anymore. In two steps I have him in arms reach and in the biggest bear hug I ever remember having given him. _

"_You have been sleeping for a long time". _

_His voice is so calm. He used that one when he got me mad and finally realized he had some something completely stupid. _

"_I have huh?" He nods with a small smile. "I had a very strange dream Bro". _

_My arms hug him closer and I search for the smell of his cologne. He wears always the same one as well. It's one of those things that you take for granted in a person sometimes. With him is the smell. _

"_I dreamt I had lost you and mom and dad". He lets go and smiles again. _

"_You have". And he disappears. _

_My head is hurting again. It hurts too much. Make it stop. Please make it stop. Lugh! Mom! Dad! Please make it stop. I can't see where I am. I can't see. Someone…please. _

"_I can give them to you"._

_So beautiful. It's a really beautiful voice…like an angel should sound. _

"_I know you miss them…You lost everything in one single day…one single moment". _

_I know, I know. Please don't say it. I don't want to hear it. Angel…my head hurts so much…my heart hurts more. _

"_Mother…father…brother…friends…home…your entire world in the blink of an eye". _

_Don't say it angel…I'm so tired. I don't want to hear it anymore…please stop…mom where are you? Don't leave me here. Dad…Lugh…please…_

"_So strong and yet so fragile. How can you go on?" _

_I don't know. I don't care. I have to. I cannot be weak. You understand that don't you angel? _

"_You don't have to be strong…I can give them to you child…I can give your life back"_

_I have to be strong. There's no other way. I cannot let go. I can't. _

"_Do you want them? Just say yes…you can join them and forget. Embrace oblivion." _

_What…I don't want to forget…that is all I have…who are you? _

"_Say yes" _

_Why should I…? _

"_Don't you want the pain to go away?"_

_I want…but not like that…that's the easy way…the cowardly way…who are you? _

"_Just let go"_

_Leave me alone whoever you are. Leave me alone. I won't let go. I won't. _

"_Do you want to live in pain like this forever?" _

_It will dull some time. Not all storms last forever and not all pain lasts forever…It will go away. _

"_It will get worse. It can end here". _

_It won't. Leave me alone. Let me go. I don't want my story to end. I still want to live. I have things to live for. People to live for. _

"_You will lose them eventually. It will hurt you more." _

_It doesn't matter. It's better to risk than to fail without even trying. Let me go. I want to live. I have that right. _

_LET ME GO!_

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Bearer…I wasn't expecting your presence" – There wasn't a single member of the group that understood those words. The sorceress's eyes weren't on them but…a scream broke the silence. A scream of pain and horror. Ariadne was screaming as if she was on fire, eyes closed in suffering.

– "Ariadne" – Squall and Quistis tried to run to her side but something stopped them from doing so. And the screams continued as she fell on her knees, blades dropping to her side, hands on her head as if trying to protect herself. Then they quieted but she continued in the same position watched carefully by all of them. Edea slowly crossed the stairs and approached the fallen girl making their comrades struggle against her spell.

– "I can give them to you" – The sorceress's voice became hypnotic, soft and gentle as a summer breeze. Ariadne was shaking as if she was attempting to hear. – "I know you miss them…You lost everything in one single day…one single moment" – Quistis fought once more to free herself.

– "Shut up!" – It was the voice of the normally quiet instructor that broke the horrifying silence that had stayed after Ariadne stopped – "Leave her alone. Leave her alone!" – The sorceress ignored her as she listened to the whispers that the girl was muttering.

- "Mother…father…brother…friends…home…your entire world in the blink of an eye" – A tear fell from Ariadne's eyes, her lips moving in silent words that none of them could hear except for Edea.

– "Stop it" – Quistis fell on her knees as well, crying with the pain of her friend and sister.

- "So strong and yet so fragile. How can you go on?" – The girl hugged herself, her whispers a bit stronger. Squall shivered as he heard her voice, pained and sorrowful.

- "…don't know… care. I have to…cannot be weak… understand…angel?" – It was like she was dreaming. Edea came closer, her expression a strange mixture of pity and triumph. She was trying to break her.

- "You don't have to be strong…I can give them to you child…I can give your life back" – Ariadne's hands grasped her head once more as if the pain was worsening.

- "I have to be...no other way. I…cannot let go…I can't" – The sorceress frowned as if she wasn't waiting for that. Terrified eyes were on the two as Ariadne fought against whatever was being done to her. None of them could help her.

- "Do you want them? Just say yes…you can join them and forget. Embrace oblivion." – Squall moved slightly and his eyes widened when he was allowed the movement. The spell was breaking. That meant…

- "_Edea wasn't expecting her to resist so long"_ – He thought watching the girl that was trying to back away.

- "What…I don't want to forget…that is all I have…who are you?" – She would not go down that easily.

- "Say yes" – Continued Edea in the same calm voice. Her reply was said in a soft child-like one.

- "Why should I…?" – So much pain but a begging for guidance and yet…

- "Don't you want the pain to go away?" – No answer for a few moments that felt like eternity. Breathing stopped as they waited for her words. Words that would dictate life or death to their friend.

- "I want…but not like that…that's the easy way…the cowardly way…who are you?" – Squall moved a bit more using Edea's distraction. His hand gripped his gunblade as if trying to raise it, his eyes alternating between the girl and sorceress.

- "Just let go" – Edea was beginning to be frustrated with the girl. It could be seen on her face as her brow furrowed and her eyes chilled.

- "Leave me alone whoever you are." – Ariadne's voice was pleading now. Hands closed so tightly that her nails had broken her skin but her voice more secure and sounder – "Leave me alone. I won't let go. I won't."

- "Do you want to live in pain like this forever?" – Asked Edea as if she knew all that the girl was feeling. All she had been through.

Ariadne's face seemed to relax somewhat and Squall took the moment to force the spell attempting to attack Edea. The woman reacted with a swiftness that none of them would have expected from her freezing him as he was about to hit her before sending him backwards. He fell near Ariadne, stunned but free of the spell, sitting quickly to grab her shoulder roughly trying to shake her from her stupor but the only thing he was able to do was hear her voice clearer. Other than that he got no reaction. She seemed…as if she was absent from her own body and the only thing against that thought was her voice, the only sound in the silence

- "It will dull some time." – It carried a certain that he couldn't understand. Near him Quistis had freed herself from the spell but instead of attacking she ran to the Aria pulling the girl's hands from their capture. Edea ignored them.

- "Not all storms last forever and not all pain lasts forever…" - Continued Ariadne softly – "It will go away."

- "It will get worse." – Now it didn't seem as if Edea was continuing the spell but as if she was fighting with Ariadne's logic…as if the girl's beliefs were something she couldn't believe – "It can end here." – Ariadne struggled away from Squall's touch, ripping her hands from Quistis's hold. Her pain seemed to return.

- "It won't." – She shook her head forcefully – "Leave me alone. Let me go. I don't want my story to end. I still want to live. I have things to live for. People to live for." – And as if that had been the final snap in Edea, her face twisted in pure anger as she looked at girl that seemed to battle even more to break free.

- "You will lose them eventually. It will hurt you more" – Ariadne was pale, her face marred by the pain.

- "It doesn't matter. It's better to risk than to fail without even trying." – Her voice rose as she hugged herself once more as if she was a little child – "Let me go. I want to live. I have that right. LET ME GO!" – Her scream broke the silence as a knife through butter and then…her eyes opened.

Tears fell slowly making trails in the dust and dirt that covered her skin. But she ignored them, breathing harsh and pained, attempting to get some control. She flinched when she felt someone's arms around her in a protection she wasn't expecting. Quistis appeared in her line of vision, blue eyes scared and sad. Ariadne's hand moved in its own accord and slowly cleaned the tears away leaving small traces of her blood behind. – "Don't cry sister."

– "_Aria! Can you hear us? Aria!"_ – A small smile appeared on her face as she listened to the concerned voices on her head.

– "_I'm alright guys_." – Relief spread through her like fire and then with the same painful slowness she looked behind to see Squall. He seemed worried. She could count the times she had seen that expression on his face. She forced a smile to him as well before beginning to stand up. Two pairs of arms moved to help her and she allowed it before looking at Edea.

Sea green found empty brown.

One hand moved to cast a spell and another moved to grab a blade. In seconds they weren't the only ones ready to attack.

– "Are you sure?" – Squall gave her a small concerned glance mirrored by Quistis and Selphie that was looking at her as she expected that the girl would disappear at any moment. The others were looking at the sorceress, fear breaking through their expressions.

Ariadne's hands gripped her weapons with such strength that her knuckles were white. Blood dripped slowly from both of her hands and her arm whose injury had reopened

– "She owes me" – Her voice was slightly hoarse from the screaming – "I am here to collect." – And her hand rested on her chest where her pendant lay looking for reassurance.

– "'_Red? 'Taur? I need your help"_ – Their rage and disgust echoed joining hers. Their pain. And their pride and love for her. She barely noticed that that had been the quickest summoning she had ever made.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne looked impassive as Edea was freed from Ultimecia. She knew enough to realize what had happened but the why she couldn't even begin to understand. Maybe it was the way of the world to say that she didn't belong. It was being very direct. Extremely so.

Aria fell to the floor struggling to keep herself conscious as something she couldn't name seemed to approach her. She frowned when a small piece of logic made itself known on her brain. She knew what that was. It went away merely moments before as if she wasn't there and Ariadne could only look as Rinoa was overtaken with the presence. The new sorceress was born.

She watched silently as the smaller girl stood up, walked towards the still passed-out Seifer and…

- "_Well someone obviously likes Sleeping Beauty"_ – The supposed knight stood and calmly stepped out as if he had every right to do so. She glared at his back until he left and she could finally stand.

– "Rinoa?" – Quistis knelt next to the fallen girl, concern in her pained blue eyes – "Are you alright?" – She didn't get an answer. Ariadne wasn't listening though. Her attention was on the rising form of Edea Kramer. Not the sorceress but Matron.

– "Squall, Quistis, Selphie" – She began slowly – "Irvine, Zell" – Her eyes were once again assessing each of them but now they weren't empty. Golden-brown eyes shone softly in the fading light – "You've all grown so much and become so strong. I've waited for this day to come and also feared this day would come" – Now Ariadne could see the woman that had taken care of her friends however…

- "_How will I look at her and not remember what happened?"_ – Caring flared through her, a feeling that the brothers were all too happy to show. She knew they were feeling guilty about not having been able to help. – "_Oy! I'm ok."_

Sacred sighed – "_So you say. We know the truth." _

– "_Just remember that we are here for you Aria"_ – Said Minotaur.

She smiled sadly. She would always have them. And her friends. And her family even if they weren't with her. Ultimecia was wrong. She had to be. And with that she slipped out of the Auditorium looking for her people. She had much to do.

– "_Are you becoming immune to scoldings Aria?"_ – Somehow Sacred didn't need an answer. He had to give it to the future sorceress. She really knew how to make a stubborn person even more stubborn.

– "_I heard that"_ – Minotaur sniggered and the two filled the whole way to the entrance in a too familiar banter – "_What would I do without you two?"_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

They crossed the halls of Galbadia Garden as silently as they could. Not that anyone would ever notice the noise they made as the racket coming from the joining of the injured and the orders of the older members would be enough to wake the dead. Irvine sighed softly as he saw the state in which his home was and his eyes were sad as they fell on the students. They seemed as sad as he was.

– "Do you think that she is here?" – Quistis was behind him and, by her side, Squall who apparently had some very good choice words he would like to say to a certain Galbadian Seed. Irvine gave her a pointed look

– "This is Aria we're talking about. If she isn't helping I'm a saint"

– "And we all know that's impossible" – Interrupted a cool voice. It was a girl. She had very short dark brown hair and really uncommon silver-grey eyes. Her tanned skin seemed all too appropriate even if it was covered in dirt.

– "Sasha" – Acknowledged Irvine with a nod. She gave him an evaluating look before nodding as well.

– "Good to see you home." – She said simply – "I hope you gave your ego a rest on your mission?" – He winced.

– "Good to see you too Sasha. You didn't lose your sense of humour I see." – She smiled a bit before looking behind him. Irvine remembered then that he was guiding two Balamb Seeds.

– "These are Quistis Trepe and Squall Leonhart from Balamb Garden" – He introduced quickly – "Guys, this is Sasha O'Connor, one of Aria's best friends" – Quistis came forward to shake her hand but Squall remained where he was.

– "I am sorry Sasha but have you seen Aria?" – Asked Irvine as soon as the pleasantries were out of the way.

– "Of course" – She answered as if it was obvious – "Wait a sec." – She walked to the middle of the hall and pretty much yelled – "Anyone knows where Aria is?" – Instead of giving her freaked-out glances as if she was crazy students shook their heads except…

- "Wasn't she helping near the TG?" – Asked a light haired man – "Stef and Alex said there was where we had worst damage." – She grinned to the Seed and turned to the cowboy.

– "There you are. Check the TG. If you find her inform her that the Doc is looking for her in one of her protective moods. She better head for the medical wing as soon as she can or she will have to deal with one hell of a rant." – For some unknown reason Irvine winced again.

– "She would know enough not to risk herself to another of those."

– "Another?" – Repeated Quistis clearly confused…and if she wasn't she clearly wanted to be.

– "Another" – Was the stereo answer of both Galbadians.

– "What and where is this TG?" – Interrupted Squall now obviously annoyed. Sasha ignored his cold glare with an ease that showed a lot of experience with such things.

– "Training Grounds." – She informed pointing to the end of the hall – "You walk until you reach the basketball field and then the door on your right. Circle the central dome and you find them. Irvine knows well where it is."

– "Sasha?" – Shouted a female voice from a classroom – "Get your ass in here. We have another to take to medical wing" – The girl rolled her eyes skyward.

– "Hold your damned chocobos, will you?" – She smiled sheepishly and shrugged – "Well gotta go. Say hello to Aria for me. She did a great job. Maybe the next headmaster will consider her to some kind of higher position or something. She's kinda good at commanding people. She knows just what to say to make us believe. A gift of hers, I think"

– "SASHA!"

– "Coming!" – She waved and disappeared through a door. Someone started chewing her out quite loudly as they left the place.

– "This place can be falling apart but will always be the exact same crazy stuff it has always been" – Commented Irvine as he saw the duo's expressions – "Didn't seem that way the first time you came here right?" – Quistis nodded.

– "I always thought this place was so organized, so peaceful" – The cowboy snorted.

– "Sometimes maybe." – He agreed – "I don't doubt that Martine would want that. One of the reasons he seemed so fond of getting Aria into trouble. Ever since she entered this place it became even more chaotic. I remember Eliza saying once that Aria though this place way too dull for her tastes. Too controlled. She and her friends did the most to make it animated, that's for sure" – His voice was amused as he guided them to the field that Sasha had warned them about. Then he started to walk around the central dome of the Garden and finally they saw where the brunt of their attack had hit.

Scorch marks could be seen literally everywhere as the people walked around talking with each other, taking debris that were at danger of falling, helping the injured that were being taken to, presumably, the medical wing.

– "Hey Will" – A black haired, brown eyed student stopped in his tracks as he heard Irvine's voice.

– "Hey Irv. Been a while huh?" – He came closer and shook the other man's hand – "Good for you to come. We are really thankful for all your help." – The last part was also to the other two Seeds.

– "It's ok. But listen, have you seen Aria?"

– "She was in the Sanctuary last time I saw her" – Answered a girl from his side – "We had a few of the supports falling and some were caught underneath it. She was taking the last rubble."

– "What in the name of Hyne are you doing?" – Came another voice nearby. Will groaned underneath his breath – "There goes that idiot again. How did he pass the Seed exam I don't know but I'm close to lock him up again." – The girl was glaring at the unknown man as he yelled something to two obviously tired and irritated students. Some were about to intervene before a voice broke through the noise, calm enough to shut everyone up even if it wasn't carrying cold rage in every sound.

– "Who do you bloody think you are?" – It was Ariadne. Despite the dirt and blood that covered her, despite the messy bun from which her hair was falling, despite the pale tone her normal tanned skin had taken…she looked bloody scary. Her eyes were a very dark emerald, something that promised really bad things to the idiot that pissed her off.

– "They have been fighting for more than three hours straight, are tired, fucking angry with all of this and you have the nerve to come here and order them around" – She said coldly – "I am only going to say this once. If you are to stay here you are going to help as everyone else, work as everyone else and shut up." – Her eyes assumed a caring glint as she looked at the couple that had been on the bad side of the idiot's scolding.

– "You guys head for the med lab. Get some rest. You look like you need it." – The man shook his head.

– "No worries Aria. We still can help. We are staying" – She smiled before grabbing the Seed's arm and hissing something. He backed off quickly and disappeared in the crowd. She glared at his back for a while before walking to the inside as she talked with three more students. Quistis followed her immediately and Squall was only a step behind. Irvine looked at them both and sighed.

– "So Will, you need help with anything?" – His friend grinned widely and guided him to where the injured were waiting for their "ride" to the medical wing.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "There's the sanctuary Miss Trepe" – The young girl that had lead her bowed her head slightly and vanished to Hyne-knew-where. Quistis smiled and walked to where the girl had pointed.

The place was too much like Balamb Garden's training Center, down to the plants, swamps and monsters. But it also included the original fauna of Galbadia and, strangely enough, Trabian. And in the middle of it, just like in her Garden, there was a door, almost hidden in the middle of the trees, that lead to the "Sanctuary".

She entered to find a knelt Ariadne that seemed to be quite absorbed in the stones she was trying to float. The place was a wreck. What had been probably a cosy place merely hours ago was now a jumbled mess of rocks and dust

– "Aria?" – The brown haired girl halted for a moment and nodded as a sign that she had heard. Other than that she continued what she had been doing. – "We were worried" – Continued Quistis softly – "You disappeared on us" – Ariadne stopped once more and sighed.

– "I know" – She whispered – "I'm sorry Quis. I just…I couldn't stay…I'm sorry" – The former instructor stooped down next to her and rested her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

– "Don't be. I understand." – A pause extended for a moment but soon the silence became too much for Quistis to handle – "I came to call you. Your aunt is looking for you. You have that arm to take care of and I'm sure you are tired. You need to get some rest" – Ariadne snorted very slightly.

– "I don't want to. I don't…"

- "Aria?" – Quistis watched as the girl stood up, her dirty hair falling like a blanket on her back.

– "If I rest I will dream…if I dream I will wake up…I don't want to dream anymore…I don't want to see what could have happened, what I will never have again…" - She turned to the rocks and began slowly taking them aside…her hands were bloody, poorly covered with dirty bandages.

– "So I will stay here…I will help…I will exhaust myself until I cannot think anymore. Until I cannot think in all that has happened. In all that I have been through…in all that I lost" – Her hands never stopped, never slowed as she worked – "Until I pass out from sheer exhaustion…and then when I wake up I will start over again…until I forget" – Quistis's hands grabbed hers and when she spoke her tone was of pleading.

– "Please stop Aria. Don't do this" – For the first time since the end of the fight she was able to see Ariadne's eyes. A pale, dead green.

– "What can I do?" – Ariadne asked softly – "I was never afraid of my memories Quis…never. Each of them was something do draw strength from, each a part of my past that I could not give up. If I couldn't face them how could I face myself in the mirror everyday? But this time…" - She closed her eyes and tears passed even as much as she tried to make them stop.

– "I'm not strong enough…I'm just not bloody strong enough." – Quistis hugged her and they both fell slowly to the floor. As that day on Balamb Garden Aria cried…but now it seemed even worse.

– "I need them Quis" – She whispered between sobs – "I need my dad saying that everything will be alright. I need my mom near, making me feel wanted. I need my brother's arms around me to chase away my nightmares. I need them. I need them." – Quistis rocked her slowly as if she was a small child and not the young woman she had been forced to be.

– "We are here little sister. You are not alone. We want you with us. You are a part of our family. You are my family." – And she continued, murmuring comforting things to the girl in her arms as she broke down. Painful tears fell without interrupting making new trails in her face, sobs racking her body…until she fell asleep. A deep dreamless sleep. Quistis sighed when she saw that. With care she took the hair that covered the girl's face to see the marks of pain and suffering that she had endured.

– "We should take her to the medical wing now" – The familiar voice was so unexpected that Quistis almost jumped. She turned her head to the door to see Squall. He was looking at them, most specifically to the exhausted girl in her arms.

– "Did you hear everything?" – She asked quietly. He didn't answer and he didn't need to. With the same calmness that he always seemed to have ever since she knew him he came closer and took the girl from her arms.

– "This way we will avoid unnecessary confrontations about this." – Squall said walking to the door – "Maybe you should call Doctor Kadowaki as well. I don't doubt that Summers is a good doctor but she doesn't know what happened ever since Ariadne left Galbadia. If Kadowaki can't come bring the medical file." – Quistis nodded before looking once more at the girl. She walked to him and kissed her forehead lightly

– "Take care of her for me alright?" – And she walked out as fast as her dignity allowed. Ariadne kept sleeping, her face relaxed and almost child-like. Squall frowned as he saw the marks that the tears had left on her face and cleaned them almost gently

– "Somehow I think I would be killed by the mob outside if they thought I had hurt you" – He muttered to the sleeping girl as if he was justifying himself for his action. Then he walked out of the "Sanctuary" answering curtly to the questions that met him as soon as the students realized who he was carrying.

…

**You see? No evil cliff-hanger this time. So you guys are going to be very nice and REVIEW aren't you? (PLEASE! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!). As always any error that you might find or any suggestion that you may want to share feel free to tell me about it so I can change it as much as I can. So don't forget to Review.**

**Next chapter: Facing memories and friends…**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	17. Picking up the pieces

**Hey guys! Thursday has arrived as promised here is my new chapter. Would you believe if I told you I have it ready since Saturday? But I have a compromise with myself to update on the correct days. If not the whole system I following would by a complete mess. Anyways forgetting that I have to do my civic duty and tell AGAIN that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Or almost anything. Ariadne and all the OCs that will appear every now and then are mine (MINE! AH AH AH!). On with the show then...**

**ººº**

**To my reviewers:**

**ººº**

**Gester – No worries. I caught what you meant but thanks anyway for the concern. The mistake is already corrected. I was waiting a bit so that other readers could tell me if they found something (they did). Thank you for reviewing once more. I am very happy each time I see a message from someone that's actually following my story. And yes...it was a bit off of what you were expecting wasn't it? Hope that wasn't a bad thing. Well I should stop before I start rambling :) See ya**

**Crypta – Wow! Está assim tão bem? Eu gosto muito desta parte mas como sou eu a escreve-la tenho noção que não sou das melhores pessoas para a avaliar. Obrigada por isso. Quanto ao teu comentário sobre as personagens...bem Ariadne é humana. Tem problemas, pontos fracos e fraquezas como qualquer pessoa. Achei que essa faceta tinha de ser importante. O próximo capítulo estará na net na próxima quinta-feira como sempre. Espero pelo teu regresso o mais calmamente possivel. Até então. (quanto a efeitos secundários tenho pena mas só posso aconselhar uma semana de jejum seguida de um novo capítulo. Suficiente?)**

**(Wow! Is it that good? I like a lot this part but as I am the one that's writing it I know that I'm not one of the best persons to judge it. Thanks for that. About you comment over the characters...well Ariadne is human. She has problems, weak points and weaknesses just like anybody else. I thought that part of her had to be important. The next chapter will be on the net on the next Thursday as always. I'll wait for your return as calmly as possible. Till then. (About secondary effects I am sorry but I can only advise a week in abstinence followed by a new chapter. Enough?))**

**Cybelle – Hey! I'm really glad to see you back. Who would scare me out of my wits with pink (Reyavie winces) paper hearts (Reyavie winces again)? Yep FFnet has been crazy lately. Don't worry about the delay though. Happy that you're liking Ariadne and the story as well. I still have a lot to come before I end it. About the mistakes that you found I can tell you that they are already corrected. Thanks for warning me but I have to say to you that "to locking him" can't be used. That's the only thing that I didn't change cause with the "to" you have to use the infinitive...and I'm going to stop the grammar lesson. Here's my newest chapter. Hope you like it.**

**SilverSunset – Hi again! Yes I am back! Thank you yet again for your review. Don't be afraid to sound harsh. If I make mistakes I should be humble enough to correct them right? The errors are already changed. Thank you also for you appreciation of my way of writing. And about the characters too. If they didn't have emotions they couldn't very well be portraits of humans. Stories are supposed to teach us something and we can't very well compare ourselves with a character that's just too damned perfect. Once again don't worry and warn me in case you find any more mistakes 'kay? Enjoy.**

ººº

**A.N (please read!) – I have to warn all of my readers that the next updates will probably be a little delayed. I have a lot of work to do and the exam season is almost arriving which means that the next two months will have me glued to my books. Anyways expect the updates on the normal day but if they aren't give me two or three days to have them ready. Thanks for the comprehension.**

ººº

Welcome to seventeenth chapter of Second Life. I'll be waiting downstairs.

ººº

Ariadne opened her eyes very slowly as the light resolved to annoy the hell out of her.

– "_Have to kill the idiot that left that open"_ – She thought as she saw the open window. Very slowly she sat on the bed noticing vaguely that her hair was falling around her in a complete mess. But it was clean. Only when she sat she looked around to see a small Seed room. Her own. She sighed silently as her eyes fell on her hands. They were now wrapped up in clean bandages as well as the injury on her shoulder. And she felt better, rested…The door opened just when she was about to attempt standing.

– "Oh…Hey Aria" – It was a very and thoroughly annoyingly happy Stephanie – "You're already awake. Thank Hyne. We were worried with you. You have been sleeping for twenty hours straight. We are even having problems in stopping people from checking up on you." – Ariadne rested a hand on her head as she tried to understand what was happening.

– "Stef, for all that is sacred, please talk slower alright?" – The girl winced slightly.

– "Sorry Aria…I guess I was worried" – Ariadne waved it off and began to rise but stopped as two hands firmly planted themselves on her shoulders.

– "Don't you even think about it young lady" – Scolded Stephanie – "You are to stay there until one of the Docs comes here and says that you can go. That's final." – A small smile appeared on Ariadne's lips as she heard that.

– "You have been learning too much with my aunt." – Stef cursed.

– "Almost forgot. I got to go get her. She made me promise that I would call her when you woke up…and now that I think about it, I have to call that nice Seed from Balamb huh…Quistis yeah and the hyper one as well. I think she's Sophie."

– "Selphie" – Corrected Ariadne somewhat amused that Stephanie could call anyone hyper considering how she was.

– "And then Kinneas and the blond guy…I think he was attacking the canteen last time I saw him. And the Commander-guy too…then I have to warn our friends." – She seemed to realize that she had been talking non-stop again, shut up and with a wide grin ran out of the room.

Ariadne just watched her go slightly confused. With another sigh she leaned against the head of the bed and relaxed, sea green eyes clouding as she remembered what had happened…

ººº

My POV

ººº

_I feel pathetic. I actually allowed that idiot Ultimecia do whatever she wanted with my mind. She wanted to break me and I allowed it. _

_Pathetic…_

_My parents would be ashamed if they ever knew about this…as I am. _

_Not that what she did was pleasant in any way. She ripped my memories apart and used them as if they were nothing. Nothing that I have been through would prepare me to that, not even Ellone's little curiosity act. But I let her affect me and almost lost myself in the aftershock…if that isn't of a complete idiot I don't know what is. _

_I need to thank Quistis for what she did. Poor girl. It seems that I am getting in habit of using her as a Kleenex. I don't know what I would have done without her help…without her care and protection. I was so caught up in the past that I forgot the present…I forgot what I have now. And Ultimecia forgot that as well. So if she thinks that I'm going to kneel and die over this then she can get a front seat because she will have to wait for a long time. _

_I'm not going to be weak. Never again. For these people that care for me enough to accept me as I am…and for me as well. I will make my family proud even if they will not be here to see me. I'm going to hold on and keep going. That's the only thing that I can do now. That and my revenge. I was never one for such things but she has pushed me to the limit. That bloody sorceress can be sure she will die and hell, I will be there watching. _

_Time to show her exactly how wrong she was in underestimating me…_

_ººº_

3rd Person POV

ººº

- "That's hers Commander" – Informed Lara pointing to a door down the hall – "Don't know if she has awakened though. If Stef is there please tell her that we are having a bit of a problem with the kids and for her to join us in the dorms." – Squall nodded curtly watching the girl leave quickly.

Galbadia Garden was getting on its feet really fast as its students seemed to know exactly what to do to go on. Balamb would take a bit more time but his Garden hadn't been as destroyed as the one he was currently on.

It had been explained to him the stunt that Ariadne and her friends had pulled with the Galbadian soldiers after the brunt of the attack and how they had been droved to the Training grounds and trapped between an almost literal sword and wall. Now they were closed on the disciplinary rooms and tightly guarded by the same Seeds they had locked there.

And he didn't want to know whose idea had been to put the kids cooking for them. He was sure certain things were not supposed to be mixed. He shook his head after a moment and opened the door silently.

The first thing he noticed in the room was the one he had been looking for. Ariadne was sitting on the bed, eyes on the wall in front of her. She seemed better than the last time he had seen her when Doctor Summers had called her assistant and carted the girl to a room to be treated. Her skin was back to her normal tone, her eyes were once more the sea green that he was used seeing even if they seemed…harder than usual. Her hair fell around her in the caramel brown that had been invisible in the dirt of the fight and her injuries were now properly taken care of including the arm, hands and the slashes to her left leg that she had ignored when she had bandaged the others.

A few moments after his entrance she blinked as if waking from a dream and looked at him. A small smile appeared on her face but he knew that it was obviously forced. It was better though than what he had seen on the "Sanctuary" the day before. Anything was better than that.

– "Good day Commander." – She greeted, looking around for something – "There's a chair if you want to sit" – He pulled the chair that she had pointing at and sat near the bed.

– "Sorry but those are one of the most uncomfortable things that I had ever had the displeasure of owning" – She continued as she pulled the bandages on her hands so that she could close them a bit – "But Martine had a very weird idea on comfort." – He frowned at her hands as he accompanied her movements.

– "I cut myself while on that…" - Her expression got colder as she remembered – "Let's just say that that is something I don't want to repeat any time soon."

– "How are you?" – He finally asked when she began lapsing into herself. For a moment he could swear that she was surprised before she smiled. This time it wasn't a forced one.

– "I'll be okay. Not right now…but I will be with some time. And you? Rinoa? The others?" – He sighed inaudibly as he thought about what had happened.

– "Rinoa is still unconscious" – He declared – "We brought her to Balamb Garden as this medical wing is full to the brink with the injured. We don't know what is wrong with her. Zell was injured slightly in the head with a piece of debris but other than that everyone is alright." – She raised an eyebrow.

– "And…?"

– "I am fine if that's what you want to know" – He completed. Ariadne smirked.

– "See...? That wasn't that hard Commander" – Silence broke as she took a glass of water that she had on her bedside table.

– "Why do you always treat me by a title?" – Squall inquired out of the blue. She gave him an are-you-stupid-or-just-plain-oblivious? look.

– "Thought it was obvious" – She answered with a touch of amusement – "Stupid formality. I believe in the "what goes around comes around" adage. But to be direct, call me Aria as all of my friends do and I will drop the titles. At least most the time" – She wouldn't change…that or she was just a too good actress. Something he didn't doubt.

– "So what happened to Edea?" – He was already waiting for that question.

– "She's back at her home" – He informed coolly – "She has called us earlier this morning for a conversation but we thought that you should listen to it as well." – Ariadne looked once more to her hands and nodded slightly.

– "Wait for me tomorrow. I will join you guys. Now can you do me a favour?" – He crossed his arms, an almost invisible amused look on his cold blue eyes.

– "I thought that you had…how did you say that day… asked the last favour you would ever lower yourself to ask of me?" – She glared at him but it wasn't full-hearted before answering in her driest tone.

– "Give me a break will you? You annoyed me to hell and back, I was bloody pissed and PMSing. That's never a good combination. Besides you deserved it. Now open that closet and get me something to wear before the whole committee comes and tries to keep me in this room for the rest of my life. Aunt Chris has that really bad habit." – He rolled his eyes with her explanation but rose nevertheless and tried to open the closet. Tried being the key word. Ariadne groaned.

– "She did it again. Over-protectiveness was thought with her in mind. It had to be." – Squall gave her a questioning look and she nodded miserably. – "You can give up on that. My aunt locked it. She knows that I hate being locked up in places and that I rarely stay quiet. When I'm injured she locks my closet so that I don't have clothes to wear when I leave. But I did left one time in pyjamas before getting into Stef's room and took her uniform." – She added. He raised an eyebrow

– "Somehow hearing that from you doesn't surprise me. What does actually, is how this Garden is still standing" – She was about to open her mouth to reply when her door opened to give entrance to a large group. That was the only thing she saw before she was crushed into a hug by her aunt.

– "Auntie…air is sorely needed" – She managed to say after a few seconds. Christine smiled as she let go and sat on the bed sending a glare to the people behind so that they would back away. Ariadne could see the entire Balamb group except for Rinoa and then Stef, Alex, Lara and Sasha.

– "The rest will come over later" – Informed Stef as if she knew exactly what she had been thinking. – "They are taking care of things."

– "How are the repOUCH…Aunt Chris! That's my bloody arm you're butchering" – The doctor ignored her and continued treating the wound as if she nothing had happened.

– "How are the repairs going?" – Repeated Ariadne glaring lightly to her aunt – "Injured, whatever…"

- "You want a report?" – Asked Alex in his extremely calm voice that almost made one mad. She looked at him blandly before grabbing a pillow and staring at it as it was a beautiful thing

– "Aria!" – She snorted in laughter when he gave her a death glare as he caught the pillow that had hit him.

– "Of course I want a report, you infuriating man. Start spilling." – He sighed, obviously used to Ariadne's flashes of insanity.

– "We have fifty-seven injured, five of which gravely. Seventy-two prisoners in the disciplinary rooms, twelve classrooms destroyed as well as part of the TG. The repairs are going smoothly but soon we will need materials that we are in shortage of. And provisions as well. Without forgetting what to do with the prisoners" – The girl seemed in deep thought as she heard that, unaware that most of the eyes on the room were on her. Her brow was furrowed but her eyes lightened as a smirk appeared on her lips.

– "I don't like that look" – Commented Alex wryly. Lara laughed heartily grabbing his arm.

– "Come on. You know that when she has that look something amusing is bound to happen."

– "I'm sure he can hardly contain his enthusiasm" – Interrupted Ariadne with the touch of sarcasm that had been missing in her voice for some time – "Thanks for the trust you have in me Alexander" – He glared probably at the use of his full name.

– "Forgetting about Alex's mood swings" – Someone snorted – "We should talk with the other older years 'cause I'm not sure they will like me giving orders."

– "And we care because…?" – Spat Stephanie with a look of contempt in her face that clearly stated she didn't like much the other Seeds.

– "And passing over Stef's problems with the others" – Continued Ariadne choosing not to comment – "The prisoners should be taken home. Who was piloting this thing during the attack?" – The Balamb party was switching from one student to the other as if judging the easy camaraderie that they shared. It was as if they knew exactly how one would react and what one would say.

– "Daniel" – Said Sasha with a wide and extremely scary grin – "I kicked his ass. He is ah…helping down in the Disciplinary rooms." – Aria resolved to continue her policy and not comment as Christine finished the bandages on her hands.

– "That's great. Find someone who can pilot this. As soon as we can move head for Deling. Drop the prisoners there. All the equipment they have and that can be used stays. Then getting out of there would be a very good thing to do. About food I don't think it would be a good idea to approach any of the great cities. Not to be repetitive but I don't think the welcome would be very good. Winhwil would be appropriate or the Shumi tribe in the North. But Winwhil would be better at any rate. The cold might affect the engines and getting stranded is not very pleasant" – Silence met her words for a moment until…

- "Am I the only one she scares when she goes into commanding mode?" – Asked Lara somewhat dryly. Shakes of heads around her proved her right. – "Good" – Ariadne gave her a small grin before looking at her aunt that had already ended her ministrations.

– "So aunt of mine what is your verdict?" – The two seemed to fight silently for a few seconds until the doctor sighed.

– "You can go. Try not to overwork yourself and you will be fine" – The grin grew as she jumped from the bed.

– "Cool" – She moved quickly to a switch and pulled it to the side to show a couple of keys. Christine rolled her eyes as she saw where her niece had hidden them again. – "Now everyone scram. I need to get dressed. Quis I need to talk to you. Oh and Stef…" - Stephanie looked at her in confusion as the grin became a lot more evil – "When I said everything…I meant **everything"** – A very similar shone on her face as she understood exactly what was being implied. And she left with a quick salute and a maniacal grin etched firmly on her expression.

– "Thanks a lot Aria" – Grumbled Alex as he followed Stef and Lara, that seemed quite happy with whatever they were about to do.

– "Yeah. Oh joy" – Continued Sasha – "An extremely hyper Stef. Just what we needed." – And she left as well muttering something about annoying friends and careless would-be leaders

– "Do I even want to know?" – Quistis asked very calmly. Ariadne raised an eyebrow – "Thought so." – Irvine and Zell exchanged looks and winced.

– "Girl talk" – Whispered the cowboy, preparing for a hasty retreat. Squall was pulled from the room just as he heard "So...just what are you planning now?" coming from Selphie.

ººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººº

Ariadne's expression was grim as she approached the ruined house. She was wearing what she normally used to any mission. Black pants and a blue tank top now covered by the black coat that Kadowaki had given to her upon her arrival to Balamb Garden. Her katanas were on her back as always as well as the small pendant on her neck. Her eyes were a stern emerald that showed her discomfort on the situation.

– "_Understatement"_ – Muttered Sacred's voice on her head – "_Couldn't they just give you a little time to recover?"_ – She smiled slightly, touched by their concern.

– "_You have seen my memories 'Red. You know what will happen. They cannot lose more time than the necessary."_ – Resignation mixed with annoyance through their bond. She loved her GFs.

– "_They are looking at yyyyooouuu"_ – Said Minotaur in a disturbingly annoying sing-song voice. She stopped, complete shock in her features.

– "_What the hell have you been drinking?"_ – Laughter echoed in her head.

– "Aria? Are you alright?" – Asked Quistis when she noticed the brown haired girl had stopped following them. Ariadne gave her a bewildered look.

– "Minotaur is on a sugar high. Either that or he got drugs somewhere" – More laughter as she continued to walk, some coming from the girl by her side.

– "_Thank you for that one Aria"_ – Grumbled Minotaur – "_Your companion thinks I'm crazy. Nicely done." _

– "_Your own fault"_ – Was her answer as she entered the old orphanage.

She smiled as Selphie caught a small magazine with a childish grin on her face and winced when Squall found the headmaster. Not that she could blame him. The bloody idiot had hid well. A small part of her was dying of curiosity of where and how he had done that…ok, a large part of her.

– "Hey" – Her eyes fell on Irvine that had been watching her – "Think you can face this Aria?" – It took her only a moment to smile a bit. Even a two year old would be able to see it was a forced one.

– "There's always a time when one has to face his nightmares. I can't hide forever." – But she breathed deeply before she followed the other to the back of the house.

Edea was waiting for them and her eyes met Ariadne's when she entered. For a moment she froze, blood beating powerfully on her temples, as she fought to remain controlled instead of grabbing her weapons as the most instinctive part of her was screaming at her do. The brothers listened to it and moved to protect her mind as they had done when Pandemona had been acquired.

– "_We will not be caught unguarded again Aria"_ – Reassured Sacred. And she stayed silent as she heard the familiar words while ignoring the look that Edea was bestowing upon her. Not the frightening look of Ultimecia but a pitying look. Which of them was worse she didn't know.

– "_A shame you can't tell them what you know Aria"_ – Whispered Minotaur – "_It would make things so much easier"_ – She sighed mentally. When the brothers had first met her it had been quite strange for them to find in her memory the story of what would come. Even stranger than the images of a totally different world.

– "_You know it is not possible. It would…bring…probl…HOLY SHIT! Ultimecia! Did she saw it?"_ – Her eyes widened as she thought that, scared by the implications.

– "_No, she didn't Aria."_ – Interrupted Sacred as he tried to calm her – "_It was the only thing we could do when she entered your mind. We protected that. But we couldn't protect the other memories. We weren't strong enough for that. That is what she used to hurt you"_ – She sighed in pure relief.

– "_Damn, almost had a heart attack with that one. Thanks a lot guys."_ – Selphie was giving her a concerned look but otherwise kept herself quiet. Quistis too, as her blue eyes once in a while flashed to the side as if she was wondering her state. –_ "I'm really lucky sometimes." _

– "_Who wouldn't be?"_ – Continued Taur – "_You have us in your mind"_ – His mock-arrogant tone made her chuckle softly in her mind.

– _I think you should cut down on that attitude or else poor Sacred will not have space to live with your ego_ – Laughter echoed through their bond. She really loved those brothers. Only then she allowed herself to come back to reality only to see the end of the discussion about Rinoa. A small wince made her close her eyes momentarily as Squall punched the wall.

– "_That really has to hurt"_ – Said the ever calm voice of Sacred. Ariadne almost walked to him to try and help but she was stopped by Zell.

– "What are you going to do now Aria?" – He asked – "Going back to Galbadia Garden?" – All the eyes fell on her including their leader's as she thought quickly in what to say. She didn't have to think a lot as a smirk appeared before long.

– "Think you guys can get rid of me that easily? No way. The guys in the Garden know what to do and will be just fine without me. This is my fight as well. And you are my family too. I will not let you fight alone." – And she was rewarded with smiles and an enthusiastic grin from Selphie. Squall just looked at her, no reaction whatsoever. Edea smiled kindly and it was in that moment that Ariadne realized exactly how different she was from the one that had tried to kill them all.

– "We better go back then" – Suggested Zell – "Everyone must be waiting" – Pause as all looked at Squall. He nodded silently and turned to leave when Edea's voice stopped all of them.

– "Ariadne?" – The girl, which had been about to follow the Commander, halted, eyes on the older woman – "I wish to speak with you Ariadne. Alone" – The sorceress added softly. Quistis seemed concerned when she heard that and she wasn't the only one.

– "Please…?" – Ariadne frowned for a moment before her mouth opened to speak…a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned slightly to see Squall. He was looking at her calmly, a question etched on his cold blue eyes. She smiled in thanks but shook her head.

– "It's ok guys. Go ahead and I will join as soon as I can. Do me a favour and if you see Sasha tell her that I need to talk with her and the gang. It's important." – A small nod was her answer before she was left alone with Edea. Emerald eyes shone as she looked at the woman.

– "So…what do you want to talk about?"

ººº

My POV

ººº

_My mind was divided when I was left alone with Edea. Part of me was screaming at me to get away, to not allow her to have that power over me again or at least to accept the help that Squall had been willing to give me. _

_But there was that other part… the one that would not let me back away…almost blindly proud. And I listened to it. I was never one to turn down a challenge. Lugh would have my head for this…and Ultimecia's for obvious reasons. _

_Where the hell is the overprotective familiar when we need him? _

_But as I don't have anyone to look under my bed for me I suppose the only thing I can do is stop being scared of my own shadow and face this. Ah Damn…I really am cursed. _

_Have to remember when I die to talk with the one in charge and ask who has the imagination for the stuff I get drawn into. Maybe someone will actually allow me to maim he or she...something I sincerely doubt. _

_Sometimes I hate my life_

ººº

3rd Person POV

ººº

Silence was the only thing that could be heard in the small yard and Ariadne was ready to cast a Firaga only to break it. Edea was only looking at her, a mix of emotions flashing through her expression. She finally sighed, eyes sad and sorrowful.

– "I am sorry" – Ariadne's breath itched as she heard those words and her resolution became stronger. She was not Ultimecia.

– "It was not your fault" – Her voice was barely above as whisper – "You couldn't stop her." – Her eyes met the sorceress's…but they were a deep sea green. Her time to fear had passed. Calmly Ariadne walked to the end of the yard and sat on the floor, hands grabbing the sand under her fingers and letting it go in the wind. She felt, more than heard, Edea take a place beside her.

– "I know" – Two words that Ariadne had been waiting for ever since they had been left alone.

– "I've noticed" – She said with a slightly grim smile. She drew her knees to her chest, eyes locked with the beautiful waves crashing in the shore.

– "I don't know what brought you here Ariadne" – Murmured Edea – "I don't know what kind of power would be able to do such a thing. Not even mine." – The girl didn't say anything even as her heart gave another grief-stricken jolt. She still had hoped even after all that time.

– "Somehow I should have known that already" – Her right hand closed in a tight fist around the few grains of sand she still held – "But a part of me believed that I would be able to go back someday…" - She snorted but no humour was present on that action. A small hand touched her arm drawing her attention to the older woman.

– "That does not mean that I will not help you child" – She said with a kind smile – "I am not all-knowing. With some time I am sure that we will find a way for you to go home. And if not you will always have one in the Gardens. That I can promise you." – And for the first time Ariadne smiled at the former sorceress, a true and joyful smile.

– "Thank you" – Edea's eyes lightened with something akin to caring and she stood making her do the same.

– "You are welcome Ariadne. But now let us go before your friends decide to make a visit shall we?" – The girl rolled her eyes with that sentence but followed her nevertheless, a hand touching her amulet in remembrance as she did so.

ººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººº

- "Hey Aria" – The girl smiled as she entered her room to find her friends waiting for her. Stephanie and Sasha were sitting on her bed as well as Eliza while Alex and Lara occupied the chair.

– "Hey guys" – She whispered before hopping to her desk – "I'm sorry for the delay. I trust the others found you huh?" – Sasha gave her a look that translated into words could only mean…duh.

– "The Commander-guy nearly scared our kids when he entered the room. I think the frown is permanently etched on his face." – Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

– "Nice observation Sasha but untrue nevertheless" – Her voice was calm as she was stating the most obvious thing in the world since the sky is blue – "He also scowls. Now changing the subject." – Whatever amusement that they had before disappeared in an instant. They knew better than to ignore the tone of voice that she used when she needed them to listen.

– "I don't know if you heard this already but we discovered that it wasn't Edea that almost destroyed the world" – Silence.

– "You are becoming blunter and blunter Aria" – Commented Lara – "Who was it then?" – Ariadne gave a strange look to Stephanie that had begun to finger her glaive in a really non pacific way.

– "Another sorceress but this one from the future" – She explained as she took a katana and absently did the same thing Stef was doing – "From what we could gather this sorceress took over the body of Edea and resolved to screw up the past "– All the eyes were on her as the information processed.

– "Bloody Hell!" – Eliza had pretty much summed it all – "What have we done wrong to attract all the morons? First the Vinzer guy now her…what's next?" – Alex had a thoughtful expression on his face.

– "She must not be in her perfect state of mind Aria" – He said calmly ignoring "ya don't say" that left the girl's lips – "Grandfather Paradox. She may erase her own existence with this. What is she trying to achieve?" – Glances were exchanged between them as if they were really talking.

– "She's from the future" – Stated Aria after a while still playing with her weapon despite the bandages that were wrapping her wands – "I give my katana to the first that's able to tell truthfully that he or she never thought about changing something of their past." – Stef snorted slightly.

– "So we got a bloody frustrated sorceress on our hands. Bloody brilliant if you ask me" – An amused smile appeared on Ariadne's lips.

– "_How the hell does Quistis expects me not to curse with them around?" _

– "_She doesn't" _– Answered Minotaur.

– "So what we going to do Aria?" – Asked Lara trying to stop the rant that would most likely follow Stef's tirade. Sadness passed through Ariadne's eyes as she watched her friends.

– "You are going to do what I said yesterday. I'm going with the others" – She held a hand when they moved to disagree – "Please guys. You cannot leave the Garden. If you do who will take care of the children? You know damn well that the older years cannot even take care of themselves and I would prefer not place kids in their care." – Her hand stopped, a finger touching softly the leather covered hilt, and her eyes hardened – "As for me…this is personal now. I have to go with them." – Alex's hands closed and he glared with all his might to the light blue wall.

– "At least one of us should go with you" – He tried even as he knew that nothing short of a death-threatening situation would make her change her mind.

– "No need to" – She assured, sheathing her katana – "I will be with the guys from Balamb. They are good Seeds, great friends. I will be alright. We will." – Certainty could be perceived in every word that had left her lips but they still frowned as they looked at her.

– "So be it Aria" – Murmured Eliza.

– "But we will kill you if you get hurt out there" – Continued Sasha. – "After killing the bastard that dared to lay a finger on you of course" – Ariadne rolled her eyes, but mirth could be seen within, making them shine brightly.

– "Of course. So good to know that you care" – She said sarcastically. After that they resumed the conversation with much more important business. Discover what else they could do to their prisoners. By dinner time they had reached the conclusion that asking the kids to cook had been way too cruel. What a pity. **_Yeah right_**.

ººº

**And this chapter reaches its end here. Yep, I'm afraid you'll only get more in a week. Please everyone don't forget to tell me what you're thinking of the story. To do so there's a very cute little button on the end of this page. So REVIEW PLEASE! Don't forget also that I would be a very thankful writer if you guys informed me of errors you might find. Suggestions and comments are as always welcomed.**

**ººº**

**Next chapter: How heights can turn someone's nerves upside down and a trip through snow only to find a target for rocks... (Understood anything? Me neither)**

**ººº**

**See ya all next week **

**Reyavie**


	18. Problems at our door

**I MADE IT! I just finished formatting the chapter and I can say I'm not too happy with how it turned out. When I wrote this part I was in a major (and I mean MAJOR) writer's block so forgive me if it sounds a bit stretched. Promise that the next one will be better. Anyways I still DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Really, I don't. But Aria is mine as well as all the rest of the OCs that come in every now and then. So let's do something productive then…**

**To my reviewers:**

**Cybele**** – OMG! You gave yourself to the trouble of catching all of my typos? (thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou). I really had some problems with my computer last week. I got a bunch of viruses and had to format my hard drive. ALL of my hard drive. Which meant that the Office got a vacation and I had to use Open Office. Some good things with the program but I prefer my own Office. Thank you so much for your review. I can't tell you how pleased I am reading the messages you take your time to leave me. And yes I'm sorry but the action will probably only return in the next chapter or something like that. But it will come back! Honest! Nevertheless I really hope you like this chapter and if you find any errors as always I'll be very grateful if you could point them out for me. Have fun then.**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – YOU CAME BACK! I can't believe you actually reviewed both chapters. Thank you so much. And don't you dare saying your sorry. Why would I have to forgive someone that takes her time to leave me a message every week? And you were in a camp away from civilisation huh? Reminds me of my dad's land. You can only hear the river, the goats, the bells of the church…I get bored very quickly and end up sleeping most of the time. Anyways…I'm not going to ask what swelligant means but I really hope it's a compliment. Are you thinking about writing an AoAish-English dictionary or something? Cause I swear I'm learning new words with you every week. Thank you for the compliments that you made on my story and I can only hope that you'll continue to like it in the future. Just one more thing…do you really have to shout? You neighbour is going to have my head on a silver platter. I don't wanna die. I'm too young to die. Soooooo I'll have to keep writing then, yes? (Reyavie grins) Here's my newest chapter. Hope to read from you soon. **

…

Welcome to eighteenth chapter of Second Life. Enjoy.

…

- "You should really get some rest you know?" – Squall raised his head from his hands and looked to the door of the infirmary to see Ariadne. She was using the same type of clothes that he had always seen on her and her katanas were sheathed on her back also as always. The only difference was the black gloves that she was wearing.

– "I got tired of hurting myself when I grab the hilts" – She explained with that ability she seemed to have to answer unasked questions – "Stef thought it would be a good idea to give them to me as my advanced birthday present" – Her eyes flickered to the unconscious girl on the bed and became sterner.

– "Go get some sleep Squall. I'll stay here and warn you if anything changes" – He didn't say anything. He just shook his head and remained seated as if he hadn't heard a single word. A small twitch of her eyebrow spoke lengths of her annoyance. She came closer and placed a hand on his shoulder ignoring the way how he flinched slightly away from her touch.

– "This wasn't a request" – She said calmly – "We may get ourselves in another mess pretty soon and somehow I think it would be a good idea for you to be able to raise your gunblade. So do me and all of us a favour and go to sleep." – He glared and opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell her off, but Ariadne simply lowered herself so that she could look at his eyes with her very emerald ones.

– "I will put a spell on you Leonhart. For once in your life listen to me and get to bed. If you're so worried sleep in the other compartment for all I care but GO to SLEEP" – He rose from the chair and sighed.

– "You are not going to give me a choice are you?" – Ariadne smiled sweetly something so uncharacteristic that placed all the alert systems he had on his mind in high awareness.

– "Of course I will" – She said, sugar dripping from every word – "You can either do what I say or get spelled or even knocked out by a katana. Your choice but I would say the last ones hurt more" – For a fleeting moment his lips turned slightly upwards but in the next moment he had turned around and entered the other compartment grumbling something about crazy women. She just smiled before taking a place in the chair he had occupied and sobered.

– "You are a very lucky girl you know?" – She didn't realize at that time that she had talked out loud. A loud thump was heard from the other compartment making her jump from the chair and run to it.

Squall had fallen on the floor out cold and in a position that she would bet her life that would hurt when he woke up. She sighed inaudibly. It seemed that Ellone hadn't learned her lesson. With another sigh and a random thought about diets she helped him to the bed, placing him in a more comfortable position.

A small smile crossed her lips as she saw his face for once relaxed. He looked like the seventeen year old that he was supposed to be, not the cold-hearted warrior he had to be in the outside world. Her hand touched the dark hair softly but then she seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled back. In the next moment she had returned to Rinoa's side, an impressive string of curses leaving her lips.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "_Aria? What is wrong with you?"_ – Ariadne felt as if Sacred was about to flip if she didn't say anything. She was still sitting at Rinoa's bed, head on her hands having depleted the languages to swear after half an hour.

– "_Nothing"_ – Silence in her head and then…what could be easily read as a rrriiiiiiiiggtthh.

– "_What happened?"_ – He continued in his you-better-talk-cause-I'm-losing-my-patience tone.

– "_Are you that clueless Bro?"_ – Replied Minotaur, someone who would probably get his ass kicked if was a human and in front of her.

– "_Don't you even start 'Taur"_ – She hissed – "_We will not have another one of these pointless conversations"_ – He actually laughed.

– "_You know I'm right Aria. Why don't you accept it?"_ – Her temperament was beginning to flare to life and the fact that she couldn't let it go on the perpetrator was not a good thing.

– "_See my memories again and you will see the fucking answer. Now drop it 'Taur"_ – Another laugh and a sigh from the other brother. Sometimes she could swear that Minotaur was a five year old instead of an already-lost-count year old.

– "_And sometimes I agree with you Aria"_ – Came Sacred's voice once more. Then they both quieted in what she recognized in their version of sleep. It was nothing more than the lost of the strong conscience of their presence that faded to a soft touch. And then peace passed as if they felt happy in that state. She fell silent as well, thoughts flashing through her mind making her unable to grasp any of them.

Ariadne remembered the words she and Edea had exchanged and once more felt the pain of that moment. She placed her head on her hands, unconsciously mirroring the position Squall had took earlier, and allowed the self-pity that she had been hiding to appear. She hadn't done that before not to concern the others but she would like to know who wouldn't wallow in self misery when one had its mind raped and used for another's purpose.

– "Aria?" – The soft voice of the Doctor took her from her thoughts and in seconds she was normal once more, a calm façade that hid the pain inside – "What are you doing here alone my dear?" – Her head left its nest and she smiled a bit to the woman.

– "Had to make Squall leave by some way" – Kadowaki smiled distinctively amused.

– "You threatened him didn't you?" – A smirk appeared slowly and that was answer enough.

– "Any changes?" – Continued the Doctor as she started to take the vitals of the unconscious girl. Ariadne simply shook her head in silence before slipping to her unwatchful state. As if recognizing her need for silence the Doctor stayed quiet overtaken by the somewhat useless vigil.

…

My POV

…

_I have been through some very bad shit ever since I was brought here for some strange, not to mention unwelcome, twist of fate but this beat everything. _

_I really, really have to have a giant sign on my back saying target. As to who put it there I don't have a clue but I would have to say congrats for the use of permanent ink and the super glue. _

_And to worsen things up…I swear that someone's plotting to make my life as bad as possible. And 'Taur isn't helping. _

_Cursed GFs that can read your mind. _

_Maybe ignoring the problem will make it go away…and maybe Ultimecia will sprout angel wings and begin preaching love and peace. _

_Right. _

_Changing the subject, to something other than my degenerating mental condition, life in Balamb Garden returned to what can be considered as normal. Many of the students left when we went to Balamb in search of supplies so it's a bit quieter but other than that everything is fine. Galbadia Garden is on its way to Deling as far as we know. _

_I'm kinda sad that the others couldn't come with me but from what I can remember the Garden will not be in danger for now so they will be safe. I wish I could visit Josh for a bit though. He must be worried sick about me and I don't have ways to tell him that I'm ok. But I suppose I should be more worried now with the trip to Esthar. _

_Things are going to get really bad in the next days and weeks and the way I'm going to deal with it is something I haven't figured out…yet. There are two options as of now. I can try to talk with the Odine character to ask for a way home or I can simply blackmail Squall, he has to have something I can use against him, to stay on Earth as he goes to the satellite and try to access the Estharian computers. _

_Which means that I'm so going to Esthar. Besides I am curious about the city. It is not everyday that you can see a city made in glass…why the hell does the word "rocks" comes to my mind…? _

_Quistis is right…I am random._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Nice boat" – Quistis rolled her eyes at Ariadne's comment. It seemed she had returned to her normal, sarcastic self and somehow happy for being so. The only problem would be how they would survive her.

– "_Damn! Forgot those guys were here."_ – Ariadne stayed behind as she watched the group greet the two resistance members and tried to ignore the looks she had been receiving. Either they really hated strangers or they knew she was from Galbadia.

– "_Maybe this is something that it's taught to Seeds. How to suspect something from everyone"_ – She smirked very slightly – "_I must have missed that class."_

– "_Along with a lot of others"_ – Completed Minotaur with a mental chuckle. – _"But can you blame them for it?"_

– "Aria!" – She uncrossed the arms that she had crossed minutes before that with the smirk and the annoy-me-and-die attitude was being enough to avoid comments and approached the group. Squall gave her a warning look that as always she ignored.

– "This is Zone" – He started introducing the two. They were very similar, same dark hair and eyes that seemed quite usual in Timber – "And Watts from Timber's resistance." – He finished – "This is Ariadne Beckerman from Galbadia Garden" – Friendly looks turned into glares making her training jump to attention. Her eyes got colder and a hand twitched as if she was just waiting for a reason to attack.

– "A Galbadian?" – Spat Zone looking at her up and down.

– "Do you have some kind of hearing deficiency?" – She asked calmly – "I do believe that the Commander has said it quite distinctively. But if you wish I can also add my student number, my rank and position on the Garden so that you can be convinced of the veracity of the statement."

– "_Big words there Aria_" – Added Taur. Someone chuckled behind her and she would bet her katanas that it had been Irvine. For obvious reasons of course.

– "She is one of us" – Squall's voice was as stern as ever taking her from her defensive mood and his glare seemed enough to say down-boy. Zone looked at her one more time but turned away just as quickly. She didn't say a thing to any of them even as she saw the younger one with a sheepish expression.

– "Annoyed too?" – She raised an eyebrow and the sharpshooter laughed – "Thought so. Come on Aria. I don't wish for him the same thing I had to pass on that day" – He winced as if in remembrance making her smile.

– "Good strategy" – An innocent smile appeared on his expression.

– "Whatever are you talking about Ariadne?" – She rolled her eyes and followed the others.

– "_My friends have a great propensity to dramatics, don't ya think?"_ – A sigh was heard in her mind.

– "_And here I thought your grammar was improving"_ – Commented Sacred – "_You ruined it all with the last sentence."_ – She groaned mentally as she supported herself on the wall opposite to the talking Seeds. She wasn't very interested in Ellone to say the truth.

– "_We are still in the revenge bit Aria"_ – Remembered Minotaur out of the blue. Whatever amusement she had from their comments was hidden as she heard the conversation.

– "You are very quiet" – She raised her head slightly to Quistis that had left the main attention center – "Are you alright?"

– "_See? That's perfect grammar"_ – Intervened Sacred.

– "'_Red?"_ – She called softly – "_Shut up"_ – He did.

– "I'm just tired Quis" – She whispered to the older girl – "It has been chaotic times the last weeks. Just need to get my head alright."

– "_Not possible"_ – She nearly growled as Quistis nodded slowly.

– "So what's the verdict?" – She asked as the blond took a place beside her.

– "Esthar of course" – The instructor answered promptly – "The why to her attitude is something that we do not know yet. And thus the problem in how to reach Esthar is brought into question." – Ariadne bit her lip, a habit she had kept since childhood when she really had to keep her mouth shut.

"_Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject._ _Change the subject_."

– "I suppose we will have to think that when we get back to the Garden. I am quite sure we will find a way."

– "_Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject. Change the subject."_

– "Will you want to visit Joshua for some time? I am quite sure Squall would not be annoyed because of it."

– "_Yes!"_

– "I would" – Her teeth had finally released the abused flesh and she smiled a bit too enthusiastically – "Just a bit so that he may know that I'm alive. He must be worried sick about me…well that or packing so he can come and find me. Not so sure which." – Quistis shook her head.

– "Then I will talk with Squall later." – Another pause.

– "This talk is really starting to bore me" – The instructor gave her a suffering glance.

– "Guess that your diplomatic grades were the worst, correct?" – Ariadne smirked as answer and sighed in relief when Squall gave the interview as over.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Aria?" – The galbadian glanced at the one that had called her and frowned slightly before saying something to the student to whom she had been talking to. The younger girl smiled and left as soon as Ariadne finished.

– "What's up Quis?" – She asked with a raised eyebrow – "You look worried" – And she did. Blue eyes carried a forced control that was beginning to seem all too familiar

– "Have you seen Squall?" – The second eyebrow joined his brother – "No. I haven't seen him since we got…oh shit" – For once Quistis didn't scold her for her language. – "Come on Quis" – Aria ran to a window and opened the shutters sharply allowing the light to get in the shady library. And the outside world…

"Idiot. Bloody idiot." – She whispered when the old city of Fisherman horizon came into view. – "Check if Rinoa is on the infirmary Quis. If she isn't then you know what happened." – She didn't need to do it to realize the situation though. The city had been proof enough for both of them.

– "Call the others Aria." – Quistis ordered – "Tell them we have a new mission and inform them about the situation." – Ariadne saluted quickly in reply not thinking about the action. After all even if the instructor was her friend and sister that didn't mean that she had forgotten all she had learned in Galbadia Garden. She grabbed the first communicator she found giving an apologizing look to the security guy that had been using it

– "Nida" – Static…

– "**Yes?"**

– "It's Aria" – She answered quickly – "We've got problems. Assemble the group at the headmaster's office" – An affirmative was the only thing she got before the line died out and the central line started working. She smiled with slight amusement with his attitude.

– "_We're feeling the witch Aria" _– Whispered Sacred unexpectedly.

– "_Guys…"_ - The warning was lost in them. She knew they would never trust Edea after what had happened. Even knowing that she had not been at fault. They were, after all, guardians.

–" _She is no longer a sorceress"_ – Minotaur laughed somewhat dryly

– "_She is still a strong magical user Aria. We're not letting unprotected and that's that." _

– "_Yes daddy" _– If he could, he would have scowled. She just laughed before sobering once more. – "_I'm going to kill that idiot"_ – And minutes later she was on the headmaster's office.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

– "Please tell me you're joking" – Ariadne begged. Her eyes were fixed on the cliff that they were about to begin climbing.

– "Nope" – Answered Selphie cheerfully as always – "It was this or walking Aria."

– "Too late for us to walk?" – Asked Irvine that had been looking at the exact same place as his colleague.

– "Quit it, you two" – Interrupted Quistis – "It's the only way" – Ariadne rolled her eyes dramatically before smiling at Edea that had been listening with visible amusement.

– "Well, this is nice" – She said putting her gloves on – "Remind me later why I ever agreed with this. Where are the ropes? Zell…get a coat or else you'll freeze up there." – She chose to ignore his grumbling analysing the wall instead. It didn't seem a hard climbing but it wasn't what she would call a walk in the park…she exchanged a quick look with Quistis as they had taken in doing. It seemed quite strange in how easy it was for them to understand each other.

– "Irvine" – The instructor mouthed in answer. Ariadne nodded before touching the taller man's shoulder.

– "You need to help Edea Irvine" – She declared softly – "Get the rope around her waist and then to yours. The rest of us will be on the front. Zell will clear your way." – He seemed saddened because of something making her roll her eyes once more.

– "No comments Kinneas. Get going." – He almost pouted but brightened as soon as he saw that his act had had a good result. Selphie was giggling and the two older women were hiding smiles. Zell came back from the Garden at that moment, a coat on his arms and a scowl that should have belonged to Squall. Aria ignored him as she tied the ropes around everyone and prepared to go first.

– "Thank Hyne Stef is provident" – She thought as she felt her almost healed cuts ache as she pushed herself upwards. – "This would be a pain without protection."

– "_Yes because climbing rocks isn't a pain at all"_ – Grumbled Minotaur – "_Summon us as soon as you find the hard-headed moron so we can say how much we enjoy having to chase him to another continent."_ – She snorted mentally as she pulled the rope looser to get to another rock.

– "_I'm the one walking…or climbing if you prefer 'Taur"_ – Another rock, another step further, eyes straining to see if all the others were well. In the next second she had looked up once more, a shuddering breath passing her lips.

– "_I **hate** heights."_

– "Aria? Are you alright?" – Quistis concerned voice sounded below her snapping her from her trance. The worst thing she could do was just stand there because of her fear.

– "_Go on Aria"_ – Soothed Sacred – "_It will not take long." _

– "_Easy for you to say"_ – She grumbled as she forced her hands to stop shacking and grip the next rock…and slipped. In panic she grabbed the first thing she got, another rock, and embraced the wall.

– "Aria?" – She could her screams coming from under her but they didn't seem to be acknowledged. The only thing she was able to feel was beat of her heart, painfully loud on her ears.

– "_Aria. It's okay"_ – Whispered Minotaur – "_Breath in and out"_ – She did the action automatically. If someone had ordered her to jump she probably would as well. – "_That's it. Now continue. You'll be fine dear mistress."_ – She had always hated that term but his voice was so calm and secure. Reassuring.

– "_Don't give up"_ – Continued Sacred as she began climbing once more – "_You are strong. Defeat your fears."_ – Another rock and another and another…until her hands found floor. She pulled herself to the edge and breathed deeply before she helped the others to do the same. Quistis seemed quite worried and Ariadne knew she couldn't hide from her. That didn't mean she wouldn't try.

The former instructor narrowed her eyes as she saw the forced smile her sister bestowed upon her but didn't comment. Instead she sighed before sitting beside her in the end of the bridge watching as Selphie, Irvine and Zell bantered with each other as Edea watched.

– "_Are you better Aria?"_ – Asked Sacred. She could feel their soft touch on the connection they shared as they tried to put their own concerns to rest. Minotaur laughed as her eyes turned to a very familiar colouring once she saw a figure appear on the bridge.

– "_Better than ever"_ – Quistis moved to grab Ariadne's arm but Edea stopped her as she saw the younger girl approach their wayward leader. Squall had placed the unconscious girl on the floor and was looking at all of them in surprise as if he hadn't expected their presence at all. His eyes fell on the Galbadian Seed. Seconds passed in silence until Ariadne raised her hand and punched him. Hard.

– "I really don't care what your idea of honour is you asshole" – She hissed coldly as her emerald eyes seemed to try and burn a hole through him – "But get this through your thick skull. This is not only **your** fight. It's ours as well. And you're **not** the only one that cares about her. So **stop** acting like a spoiled brat and grow up" – He didn't say a word through the entire tirade. Even the others could barely open their mouths to form words.

– "Next time you want to play hero do warn me at least so I can have the pleasure of placing you under Kadowaki's care" – And she turned ignoring his somewhat confused expression walking to the others – "Let's go guys. I don't fancy freezing to death" – If someone noticed that she was still shaking no one said a thing.

…

My POV

…

_Alright. I admit. Maybe blowing up at Squall wasn't the best thing I could have done. _

_Try doing better when you almost fall from a ravine. _

_It had never been that bad before. I was never a height's girl but I could hold my own however…let's just say that the farther I am from doing that again the better. (wince) And not to mention my rant. _

_Oh Hyne and we were actually getting along. Guess that goes down the drain. What's happening to me? I can't believe I did that. I just…I was so mad…I was so scared. Give me a bunch of monsters to kill and I'm all for it. Give me a stupid mountain to climb and I turn to a chicken. _

_Does the word pathetic apply or what? _

_It won't happen again. I'll be damned before I let my fears get the best of me. And it seems that I will have to apologize to Squall before he glares me to death. For once I think he is right in doing so. _

_Message to brain: Work before my muscles…_

_And did I actually use the word "fancy"? By Hyne…Sacred is contagious!_

…

**I'll end it here this week. A bit shorter than what I've been doing but I'll try to make next week's chapter a bit longer to compensate. So now I really have to say something I never tire myself of asking for…REVIEW EVERYONE! Don't forget that critics are one of the best ways for writers to know what they are doing wrong and they often gives us more will to write. So please take your time to tell something alright? Suggestions that you might have, doubts or errors you might have found and please let me know. REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: High-tech cities, spies, crazy scientists and weapons…**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	19. Spying solutions

**Hey everyone! I was still able to post this on time this week though I am struggling with the chapter that I'm writing right now. Do you know when you know exactly what you want to do but simply can't think of a good way to write it? Well I'm in that phase. Continuing I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. And if you actually think I do that means that you have been skipping past disclaimers. **

**On to my reviewers' answers...**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – A Llama came into your thoughts? Llama as in a sentence that everyone wants to know but few understand or Llama the animal? Well either one only points to sugar high. I'm quite sure you're going to love a character that I'm going to introduce later on. As always I loved your review and can't thank you enough for your words. Here's a bit more of the story to drive away your boredom (Boredom looks at chapter and bolts). Well don't let my babbling hold you. Have fun.**

…

Welcome to nineteenth chapter on Second life…'Till later…

…

3rd POV

- "He's not happy, is he?" – Selphie winced when she heard Ariadne's whispered comment.

– "Understatement Aria" – Both of them had been walking in the back of the group where Ariadne had hid herself to avoid the looks from the others. Most of them seemed worried as she wasn't prone to blow up without a good reason and Quistis had been giving the leader exasperated glances every now and then.

Selphie had joined her because, as she said as soon as they were out of hearing range, Squall was too volatile even to his normal self and she wanted to live to be eighteen. Ariadne answered that she should probably get away from her then.

That had lead to a very strange and thoroughly interesting discussion about things that they should avoid until their birthdays.

– "What are you going to do?" – She asked softly.

Ariadne shrugged as no answer came to her mind. She sighed inaudibly and turned to watch the city. They had arrived about twenty minutes before and were being guided to the scientist that Edea hoped to be able to help her. And the little fainting spell of Ellone had already happened.

Ariadne had glared then as hard as she could as if the older girl were in front of her. She sighed again as she noticed that she had been glaring again and that Zell was edging away very slightly. She smiled apologetically and he relaxed…slightly, as he was still as far from her as he could be.

Aria narrowed her eyes though as they entered what she supposed to be the presidential palace. In instinct she walked even more delayed, hiding a bit in the shadows as the spy she had chosen to be. It was a very good thing to do in her opinion.

Most of the things weren't seen in daylight.

Emerald eyes narrowed even further as she noticed she wasn't the only one. One of her katanas left its sheath silently and just as noiselessly she glided to the man in the shadows.

He was small and non-descript, something that she would have to admit to be perfect for the kind of job that she had been used to, but the long white robes ruined the effect completely. He flinched as the cold metal blade touched his throat.

– "I wouldn't do that if I were you" – She whispered sweetly as she saw his hand travel to a pocket – "I might get nervous and when I do my hands begin to shake" – She pressed the blade closer.

– "A lot. Now, how about we join my companions mmm?" – The group jumped in unison as Ariadne, which they hadn't yet noticed as having left, appeared out of nowhere with her weapon in an unknown guy's neck.

– "What has happened Aria?" – The girl almost dropped her jaw in shock. Squall had actually used her nickname.

– "_Wasn't he mad, as in completely and utterly mad, at me?"_ – She thought absently.

– "_Aria!"_ – She stopped her daydreaming with a mental scowl to Sacred

– "Nothing" – The Galbadian answered keeping her voice professionally calm – "Just don't like being followed" – The silver blade shifted a bit.

– "Now are you going to spill or do I have to drag it out of you?" – She asked to their visitant in an eerily cheerful tone. The guy breathed forcibly, eyes straining to the see the shining blade. He didn't say a thing

– "Your choice." – Ariadne raised an eyebrow to her leader and he nodded.

– "Zell, go with her" – Squall ordered – "Join us as soon as you are done" – The boxer actually cracked his knuckles threateningly.

– "You're going to be very quiet, aren't you?" – Ariadne felt the man gulping against her blade. He nodded hastily.

– "Do you actually think that's a good idea?" – Inquired Quistis as the man was dragged by a smirking Zell and an amused Ariadne.

– "They can handle themselves" – Was the only thing he said before continuing down the hall. The instructor just shook her head doing the same.

– "We were just concerned in what will be left of the guy that's all" – Commented Irvine.

– "We?" – Selphie giggled as she followed the others leaving a confused cowboy behind. He groaned loudly.

– "For Hyne's sake, Aria infected them."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "That was fun" – Ariadne smirked with Zell's comment. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

The two entered the room where they had been directed and nodded to the assistant that was guarding Rinoa. An old man with the same robes as all the others was observing the passed out girl. Ariadne raised an eyebrow with the satellite look alike that he wore in his neck.

– "_I wonder if someone's afraid he's going to bit himself"_ – She thought absently. A sigh crossed her head.

– "_I wonder how long it will take for someone place you in an asylum Aria"_ – She ignored Sacred's smartass voice.

– "Found anything Doc?" – Ariadne asked as she came closer. The old man gave her a strange look and she almost shrugged.

– "Vurther analizies vill be neezed" – Zell snorted. Ariadne considered in stepping on his foot to make him stop but knowing him he would probably yell something like "**Why are you stepping on my foot?**" or even better "**Why are you making me signals?**". Unfortunately he didn't know the least about discretion.

– "That's acceptable" – She stated before Zell reminded himself to take the foot from his mouth just to say something to offend the susceptible, and not to mention off his rocker, scientist.

– "Have you heard from our companions?" – Ariadne continued giving her friend an open-that-trap-you-call-a-mouth-and-die glare.

– "They have gone to the city ten minutes ago ma'am" – Answered the assistance as the doctor seemed once more distracted checking something or another. Zell snorted again when he saw the respect bordering on fear that the assistance was showing.

– "_News do travel fast"_ – The boxer stopped dead in his tracks when he felt Aria's small hand grasping his collar from behind.

– "One more snort and I will chop you into tiny little pieces, got it?" – She whispered as calmly as possible.

– "Now" – She raised her voice as if nothing had happened – "I need to go buy some things. I'll come back as soon as possible alright?" – For once he seemed serious.

– "Do you want me to go with you? Squall would kill me if something happened" – Ariadne rolled her eyes skyward.

– "If he says anything tell him that I said that I'm seventeen not seven and that anything else he should take with me and not with you. See ya later then" – She was scowling again as she left the room not seeing Zell wincing.

– "I pity him sometimes" – He said softly.

Strangely enough the assistant nodded.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne crossed the streets running as fast as she could, ignoring the looks that most of the people in the streets were throwing her. Useless to say that wearing her regular mission clothes in the middle of a city where people seemed to have a passion for monk's clothing she stuck out like a sore thumb. But that was the last thing on her mind as she entered the shopping hall.

– "_Well this is something new"_ – Her eyes were roaming through the electronic panels where the choices of items and weapons could be seen

– "_No time to marvel at the technology Aria"_ – Grumbled Minotaur. She rolled her eyes while she pressed the "assistance" option.

– "_You guys are getting way too scolding in the last months." _

– "_You are doing more foolish things than usual"_ – Stated Sacred.

– "_I really love when you say those things"_ – She shot back as she entered the store. A young woman was waiting, a small frown in her face.

She was wearing also the long robes everyone in the city seemed so fond of and her dark brown eyes were curious as she watched the newcomer.

– "Good day" – She greeted pointing Ariadne to a chair – "What can I do for you Miss..?"

– "Ariadne Beckerman" – The Seed sat, back straight and calm expression, before she took her katanas from her back.

– "I need some new ones" – She informed bluntly as she placed them on the table in front of her and grabbed her pouch taking a box from the inside.

– "Adamantium?" – Asked the girl as she opened the box. Ariadne winced when she remembered exactly how she had got it

…

**Flashback**

…

_- "I think it's already dead" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow with Selphie's comment._

– "_Ya don't say" – She approached the still twitching tortoise and knelt next to it. The shell glistered in the sunlight with a beautiful silver hue. _

– "_It's adamantium" – Informed Squall walking to it – "Good for weapons. You got this one so you take it" – She looked from the beast to Squall and back again. _

– "_How?" – He gave what she could only classify as are-you-stupid-or-what? look._

– "_You have to cut the flesh" – First wince. _

– "_Take the inside skin" – Second wince accompanied by a look to the turtle that was **still** twitching. _

– "_And then cut the outer layer" – And he had said all of that with his order-like tone._

– "_Move quickly. We cannot linger" - Ariadne glared at him but as always he seemed to ignore it. _

– "_You want me to dilacerate the creature?" – She could have sworn he was praying for something. _

– "_You killed it." – She gave a long suffering sigh, ignoring the chuckles in her mind as she did so, and sheathed a katana while advancing on the creature. _

– "_I'm going to kill you slowly for this Leonhart" – She muttered as she started to cut the flesh. A hand took her katana away from her. She blinked at her leader that had taken her place. _

– "_Grab the other and help on the other side" – He ordered sternly – "We have little time. Move" – Selphie's faintly green face turned away. _

…

**End flashback**

…

- "Yeah" – Ariadne answered as the girl took one of her katanas from the sheath. A small silver line could be seen at a corner.

– "A good work" – She commented – "And an interesting design. But it seems damaged" – Ariadne fought not to roll her eyes again. She seemed to be doing that too many times.

– "Obviously" – She said biting the real comment that was struggling to leave her lips – "Can you do it?" – The girl looked at the materials that had been brought and nodded.

– "I will need some time" – Ariadne took her credit card from her pocket.

– "I'll need it in two hours. I'll pay double" – Another look between the materials, the Seed and the card. Ariadne almost smirked.

– "I'll do it. Come back later" – With a small nod the brown haired girl stood up and grabbed the sheath and the still functional katana before leaving. A smirk had crossed her face as soon as she got on the street and advanced on what she supposed to be some kind of policeman.

– "Excuse me?" – She smiled sweetly, something that anyone that knew her knew to be a bad thing – "Can you tell me where I can find Odine's laboratory?"

…

My POV

…

_Damn. I manage to get inside the bloody lab undetected and hack into a computer just to find zilch. _

_Nothing. _

_Nada. _

_Zero._

_Why the hell do I need a scientist that can even think about a dimensional theory or a delusional reason for the fact that I left my home at the age of thirteen just to be dropped here? _

_There goes that idea. And there's no way I will tell my story to the mad Doc. _

_The guy would probably proceed to drug me to the seventh hell and use me as a lab rat…that or sending me to the nearest asylum. Not fun._

_But forgetting that, I found something a lot more interesting. Like a certain planes to a certain machine from Odine. That blasted idiot actually managed to begin to plan it. And here comes my conscience. _

_Should I destroy it and not let the future go as it is supposed to? _

_Nope. Can't do that. Even with all the bad things that have happened. If I don't let this go on no one in the future will be able to fight her…and then everything will end. But we have a chance to do something to end it. Something they don't. _

_And continuing the elevated business just from **when** is Ultimecia? _

_Two years from now? Centuries? Millennia? _

_Just exactly will happen to them in that time? What will happen to me…?_

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Just where were you?" – Ariadne looked at the door where she had entered barely moments before longingly.

– "_Maybe I can run for it"_ – Quistis narrowed her eyes, arms crossed as she waited for her answer.

– "_Maybe not"_ – A great deal of effort kept Ariadne from gulping.

– "_You're dead"_ – Came a delighted voice in her head.

– "_Thank you for that kind input 'Taur"_ – She growled back.

– "This" – Her hand found the katanas she had brought from Deling and showed her the broken one – "I couldn't fight with this."

– "And why didn't you warn us?" – Continued the blond girl – "Taken Zell with you?"

– "_Yeah, I can just see the guy that trips over his own feet sometimes following me into a restricted lab"_

– "I can walk alone you know?" – Ariadne said dryly

– "That's not the point and you know it Aria" – She knew. A small sigh left her lips.

– "I couldn't lose time" – She finally said – "Someone had to stay here to give you guys the news about the spy and I had to get some new blades. I'm sorry for not warning you."

– "_Please don't send me to the corner mommy"_ – Another mental glare to the idiots on her head – "_Hey"_ – She ignored them. Quistis placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

– "Just don't do that again alright?" – Ariadne nodded with a grin.

– "That doesn't mean you are off the hook though" – "_Damn_." – "Come on before the others destroy the floor with their pacing."

– "Yeah" – Her sarcasm flowed easily – "I wouldn't want that to happen." – The two walked to the other room talking in low whispers but even those stopped as soon as they noticed the looks that were being given to them…or better to Ariadne…that began whishing she had stayed in the shopping hall.

– "Hi guys" – She greeted with a small, and thoroughly false, grin – "Sorry I'm late." – Edea gave her a small scolding look as if she knew exactly what she had been and was doing.

– "_Must be the mother sense"_ – She thought as she avoided showing exactly how much she wanted to be out of there.

– "What's the plan then?" – Squall's look told her clearly that they would share another argument in a near future.

– "We will have to go to the moon research facility. Matron will stay behind and with her at least three of us so she can be protected. The teams will be decided then." – She chose not to salute him as much as her sarcastic mind was begging her to.

"Did Zell relate the spy's mission?" – The wrestler coughed and she groaned – "You didn't?" – He was actually palling when the girl's glare met his eyes and chose to move next to Irvine. The cowboy raised an eyebrow and took a step to the side.

– "You'll explain on the way Aria. We have little time" – She didn't say a thing against it.

– "_Are you going up there Aria?"_ – Asked Sacred softly as she crossed the streets with the others. If anyone noticed her shiver they didn't comment.

– "_That's up to Squall I guess. But to be blunt heights combined with scoldings and glares do not make me a very happy girl."_ – A snort from 'Taur

– "_Join the part where the station will be destroyed and you'll have the reasons for which we would be very pleased for you to keep your feet on the ground" _– She held the laughter that was begging to be released.

"_You sound like my folks"_ – Soft chuckles escaped as she heard their mock indignant cries.

– "Did you find anything Aria?" – She almost jumped when Edea's calm voice reached her ears.

– "How…?" – The former sorceress gave her a kind smile.

– "I have raised enough children to know when one has been up to something" – Ariadne scowled slightly as the word children was spoken.

– "That means I will have to be extra careful around you. Thanks for the warning" – She sighed – "No. I didn't find a thing. I guess Josh and I are the only travelers. I haven't lost all hope though" – Edea smiled sadly.

– "You do that. Don't give up for anything Ariadne. There is always hope."

– "Aria!" – Both women turned their heads to where Irvine was shouting from, a small red car next to him.

– "You two come with me. And no, you can't drive." – He added when he saw her begin to open her mouth – "I saw your little stunt with the bike."

– "As did half of the two Gardens" – Piped in Selphie. Another scowl.

– "Thanks a lot for those comments. I was needing someone to bash my self-esteem. I have been wondering if it could go lower than the ground. Let's get going" – But she did slip into the driver's seat anyway and proceeded to scare them all into silence.

After fifteen minutes of that both Seeds swore they would rather walk than do that again. She laughed until tears made their appearance.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "You want me to do **what**?" – Ariadne thought for a moment that Squall would give her the exact same reaction if she had asked him if he was breathing.

– "You will be the third party member" – She closed her mouth and glared.

– "Do you know any other way for you to make your report in time?" – He asked coolly. Aria rolled her eyes.

– "How about waiting ten minutes?" – The entire group had been watching them waiting for the time when the girl would pass the boiling point. According to Zell that was a very amusing picture to see.

Aria had thrown a notebook at his head as a payment after that while muttering something about neutering idiots to stop them for breeding more stupidity into the world. The wrestler had blanched in less than two seconds.

– "The launch will be in three minutes so we better discuss this upon arrival" – Her teeth grinded loudly as she forced herself not to raise her voice. A deep breath gave her time to calm down.

– "When we get up there I will tell you exactly, and in very direct tones, what you want and don't want to hear Leonhart…and when we get back I'll have to speak with Estharian engineers about appropriate means of transportation." – She added as an afterthought.

– "Quis!" – She ran to the instructor and placed something on her hand – "Call it a hunch" – She whispered to the older girl – "I something happens…well…you know what to do." – Quistis expression changed to a deep concern but Ariadne didn't give her time to comment as she turned sharply to the capsule.

All the eyes were turning between the two as no one had heard the conversation.

– "What was that all about?" – Asked Selphie. Quistis didn't answer. Her attention was on a small envelope that had been given to her. She frowned for some unknown reason before looking at the place where her sister had disappeared to.

Sea green eyes closed silently then.

…

**End of this chapter my readers. You'll get more next week. So what do you think that you need to do now…? Not close the window everyone. REVIEW! Yep, that's right. As always comments and general appreciation of what I am doing will be very welcome. So leave me a message ok?**

…

**Next chapter: Delayed conversations before meeting a past voyeur and generally everything turning wrong …**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie **


	20. Search for forgiveness

**I am the only that's really pissed off at ffnet? 'Cause not being able to log on sucks big time. Anyways WELCOME BACK! Really hope everyone is having a good week so far. So let's babble a bit. As always I am forced to say that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. As if anyone needs for me to say that AGAIN! But I do own Aria and all OCs that have a tendency to appear every now and then. They are all mine. You can't have them (AH AH AH…cough…damned pollution). And I this week I have a really good reason to be happy about this fic. Yes my dear readers, we have reached the 20th chapter of this story. I never thought I would write this far but I can tell you that I still have a lot to go. **

…

**REALLY IMPORTANT A.N - Now I believe I have a request for all of you that are reading this. Do any of you remember that small amulet Aria always carries with her? Yes? Well…I need a name for it so I would be very pleased if you could help me out. Well let's go on then…**

…

**To my reviewers:**

**Cybele – WOW! That's the first thing that came to my mind after I read your review. I absolutely LOVED IT. So let's see if can comment everything. First of all thank you for the correction of the grammar that you warned me about. I have already corrected the errors except for the last one 'cause I'm waiting if someone finds anymore. Thanks a lot :) . Indeed I'm going to change a bit of the plot from now on. After all I couldn't leave everything exactly the same. I wouldn't be able to do it with Aria in the story. About your questions I'm really sorry but those will only answered in about oh…five or six chapters ahead I think. It's already written and it gave me a lot of trouble. I guess you'll have to wait a bit for that. And all the comments you made about their family and so…well it's a really tough problem isn't it? Aria doesn't know the answer as well…I DO (Reyavie laughs evilly). I cannot tell you yet though. Anyways, exams huh? Don't I know that problem. Good luck to you. You'll see that everything will turn out alright. Well I guess that's that. Thank you once again and I hope to read from you soon. OH…one more thing. I can't tell you how happy I was from knowing that this is one of your favorite stories. That left me grinning insanely for a while…wait…I think that was because of the chocolate I found in the closet. My mom should already know that I always manage to find chocolate. Nevertheless thank a bunch for that. Here's my newest chapter. Enjoy.**

…

Welcome to twentieth chapter of Second life (I'm so proud…sniff)

…

Someone was shaking her. Really shaking her. Her eyes opened to see a pair of brown ones.

– "A reason why I shouldn't punch your nose in?" – The guy that had been trying to wake her up jumped back.

– "Still threatening people?" – Came Squall's familiar voice. Ariadne sat on the floor and grinned weakly.

– "What can I say Commander of mine? It is an excellent way to pass messages through" – The way she said it actually seemed as if she had meant every word.

– "From you that isn't surprising" – She didn't bother herself arguing about the comment.

– "_The list is enough for a couple of hours already"_ – She thought as she rose from the cold ground. Squall was picking Rinoa up, the fragile girl seeming as a doll in her unconscious state.

– "_I actually think you enjoy your arguments"_ – Commented Sacred.

– "_Yeah, like foreplay"_ – Added Minotaur. Ariadne stopped frozen in her tracks.

– "_Tell me you didn't say what I think you said"_ – Something like a slap resounded on her mind.

– "_He did but he won't repeat it"_ – Sacred's voice had a distinct pleased undertone – "_Won't you little brother?"_ – And that had been a distinct treat.

– "_Gee...hold your chocobos Bro. I just thought they were being painfully obvious and_…"– Another slap – "_I'm shutting up right about now."_

– "What is wrong with you?" – Squall was looking at her and for a moment he seemed almost concerned.

– "Nothing" – Ariadne answered quickly – "Sorry for that. Let's get going" – Another look as if he knew she was fooling him before he followed the engineer.

– "_Can I say I told you so?"_ – Asked Minotaur.

– "_No"_ – She really loved when Sacred bashed 'Taur in his sugar-high moods.

– "Are you coming?" – Ariadne walked behind him choosing to ignore 'Taur's comments about her "crappy taste". Apparently he wasn't on a sugar high. His hormones were attacking. She didn't even know that GFs had hormones.

– "_It seems dad's adage fits well in here. We're **always** learning"_ – Her steps were silent as she entered the small observation room and just then…her mouth opened slightly as she looked outside.

For a moment she forgot she was supposed to be afraid of heights, that she was supposed to be as far from Elone as possible and that she should be making her report. All her attention was in the beautiful darkness meshed with small lights and Gaea in front of her.

– "Damn…it's so beautiful" – Her gloved fingers rested on the immense observation panel as she watched the planet. A chuckle almost left her lips caused by a sudden hilarity.

– "_When would I ever have thought that I would be here of all places?"_ – A smile crossed her lips slowly.

– "Aria?" – She turned to Squall calmly as if that whole beauty had mellowed her flaring temper. And it had.

– "_Guess that to calm you down we only have to bring you to the moon" _– Commented Minotaur sarcastically – "_Why didn't we think that earlier?"_ – And the calming peace disappeared in an instant.

– "_Can't you remain silent, brother?"_ – Scolded Sacred.

– "Aria? Are you alright?" – Squall's voice was as emotionless as ever from her point of view but a small part of her knew that he meant the words. After all she had been zoning out for the past twenty minutes.

– "I'm sorry" – She said walking to the door – "Come on or we won't have any time left" – He followed her without comments to the next room and watched her as she sat on one of the infirmary beds.

– "So from what Zell and I could gather" – She started pulling her gloves off – "That guy had been infiltrated in Esthar from quite some time at the orders of Delling. Fifteen years. His parents were from there so he had no problem in getting in. Money did the rest. His position made him perfect as a spy. He has free access to the laboratories" – Squall frowned as he supported himself on the wall.

– "What did he want?" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

– "Information obviously. But to be more specific, technology. What do you know about the state of Galbadia's economy?" – He nodded slightly for her to go on – "Well most of it was based on importations…that was about ten years ago. At least that was what I was told. However that changed when Delling came to power. People didn't ask much at the time. They never do when something is going right. Basically Galbadia was stealing information. It worked rather well despite the fact that most of it was weaponry. Anyways in the last times the guy had only been taking information about…take a wild guess" – A slightly amused smile curved her lips.

– "The sorceress's investigation that Odine's made" – He answered easily. All his posture spoke of the leader he had become. Ariadne knew that even if he couldn't see others could. Maybe that was why he was one of the best.

– "Indeed. But Ellone's report was there as well." – Continued Aria – "And that right now must be in Ultimecia's hands. At least no new reports will be sent. Zell and I took the guy to the guards of the city. They won't let him out without your permission."

– "My permission?" – She shrugged at his reaction – "You're more reliable. I was kinda lost in that department as I didn't know where the president was. And I wouldn't leave that to Odine either. Quite frankly…I just don't trust him." – She jumped away from the bed where she had been perched on and crossed her arms thoughtfully.

– "Don't think I can be blamed though after I heard what he did to those kids he put his paws on." – He didn't comment as usual. He never did when she said what was in her mind.

– "We better go then" – He finally said beginning to walk to the door – "We need to talk with El…"

"Hang on a bit" – The word was barely heard but he stopped nevertheless. – "I need to talk to you first" – She had uncrossed her arms that were falling limply by her sides. Her sea green eyes seemed sad somehow.

– "I'm sorry Squall" – That was everything he hadn't been expecting. A shouting match, yes. A scolding was pretty much certain but never that.

– "You don't have to apologize" – Ariadne smiled bitterly and took a few steps to him. A pale hand almost touched his face where a small purple mark could be seen. If she noticed the way he backed away from the movement she didn't say a word.

– "I think it's quite obvious" – She said calmly – I was out of line… - Her hand descended slowly while cold blue eyes analyzed her carefully.

– "It was my fault as well. But I didn't need you…"

"Stop" – Her smile was bitterer than ever as she interrupted his tirade – "You'll say something that you'll regret and then I'll do the same thing. You never need anyone. I never need anyone. We can continue this stupid argument through hours. That's not the question." – He sighed in frustration, eyes for once easy to read.

– "It's always the same thing, isn't it?" – Her smile turned vaguely amused.

– "You can say that. Just…stop going by yourself. Stop leaving all of us behind. Especially when it is to make us climb cliffs. What?" – She asked when he rolled his eyes.

– "I almost fell of that Hyne forsaken cliff." – No sting was present in her words. – "So forgive me? – He didn't smile but a moment she could swear she had seen his lips twitch a bit.

– "If you do the same" – Was his answer. A smile appeared on her face.

– "You're on Commander. Now let's go talk with Ellone. Or even better…" - She added after a few seconds – "You talk, I listen and ignore her. I really don't want to argue with anyone today." – She turned to the door but froze when she heard a small chuckle behind her.

– "So all we need to do to calm you down is bring you to the moon?" – Squall passed her by, a faintly amused look in his face – That would have been useful sometime – Her jaw would have dropped if she hadn't heard something similar not long before.

– "You're nuts. That has to be the only explanation. You're totally and completely nuts." – She shook her head as she walked beside him, sea green eyes flickering every now and then to her side

– "_And, by Hyne, so am I_."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Take me to her" – Ellone's words took Ariadne from her trance. Not a single word had left her lips ever since she had entered the room and all that Ellone had received from her had been cold emerald glances. Squall hadn't pressed her to intervene and for that she was thankful. Besides the conversation had nothing to do with her.

The Commander passed by her with a small nod so that she would follow them and she did so only to halt when a hand touched her arm. Her expressionless gaze turned into a downright back-off glare when she realized it had been Ellone to touch her.

– "I'm sorry" – She took her arm away quickly before taking a deep breath and continuing to the door.

– "Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it." – Aria said coolly.

– "_But a small torture session would"_ – She briefly wondered if one could get shrinks for GFs as she heard 'Taur's words. Her attention however was brought sharply to the present when red lights began to flash and a siren rang annoyingly.

– "It's the medical area." – His voice was calm but the concern was obvious.

– "Go see what it is" – Was her reply – I'll take Ellone to the control room. Join us there." – She grabbed the older girl's arm and tugged gently.

– "Be careful Commander" – She said teasingly – "The others would kill me if something happened. After torturing me, maiming me and thoroughly kicking my ass" – Ellone looked from one to the other completely lost and neither gave her time to understand. Squall gave Aria a short nod before running down the hall while the Galbadian dragged the girl to the larger room.

It was pandemonium inside. People were screaming about some thing or another only increasing the headache that was beginning to form in her head.

– "Shut UP!" – Silence. – "Now stop acting like a bunch of incompetent fools and get to work" – Ariadne smirked when some hurried to do as she had said and the smirk only got wider as the officer in charge gave her a small approving nod.

– "_Sometimes I'm really thankful of having lived with Alex"_ – She thought before walking to a computer. Her eyes scanned the contents quickly and she sighed.

– "That was something I didn't want to be right about. The Lunar cry…It's hitting Esthar."

– "_Even so people in Esthar have a lot more means of defense Aria. They will be alright."_ – Leave to Sacred to say what she needed to hear.

– "Aria!" – She jumped when Squall came into the room, the alertness in his stance obvious.

– "What in Hyne's name are you wearing?" – Yes, she was still random. But he **was **wearing an astronaut's suit.

– "That doesn't matter right now Aria" – Both of them looked outside where another figure in a similar suit was dismantling a metal structure. In it a red haired woman could be seen.

– "We're in deep shit" – Ariadne whispered as the structure was overthrown by the mass of monsters that had been falling from the moon – "Really, really deep" – Her eyes turned once more to the computer to see the results she had predicted.

– "What are you doing?" – Came a scream behind them – "We have to go to the escape pods" – That took her out of her stupor. She looked around wildly just to see that her and Squall were the last ones in room.

– "Thanks a lot Ellone" – She grumbled under her breath – "Let's move Squall." – He was just standing there as if frozen and as quickly as the moon had calmed her, her temper showed itself again.

– "Squall!" – It even got worse when she realized she couldn't hit him with the helmet he had on. So she did the next best thing. Smacked the front of said helmet and dragged him by the arm to the small pod where Ellone and the other guy were before shoving him into a protector. A deep scowl had overtaken her expression while she did the same, teeth biting her lower lip with a strength that seemed enough to bruise.

– "_Aria…"_ - Sacred's voice was soft and caring – "_Calm down. Close your eyes a bit and breathe. Soon it will be over"_ – She did so even as her stomach rebelled making her control the urge to vomit everything she had eaten over the last…seventeen years or so of her life.

That was worse than the cliff had ever been. When she had fallen from the Garden in Balamb it had been different. Barely twenty meters and the water had waited for her. But twenty **million** kilometers? A **very** different situation. Join the rest of the story and she was bewildered in how she hadn't at least passed out.

– "_Wait…I want to pass out. Argh!" _– She opened her eyes slowly and freed her abused lip as she watched Squall get out of the protection. Ellone had fallen from hers as well, sweat glistening on her skin as she too seemed closed to unconsciousness. Ariadne forced herself to stand straighter and left her place as well.

– "Are you alright?" – She nodded faintly to where the other male companion was as she saw Squall fall to the floor.

– "Just peachy" – Her hand rose to her forehead, warm meting the ice of her own flesh. – "Esuna" – Her sickness passed and she sighed softly.

– "How's he?" – She asked approaching the other two. Ellone gave her a startled glance but she ignored it easily.

– "I've showed him the way" – Said the older girl – "He has to make this on his own." – The frown was still firmly etched on the Seed's face.

– "As always." – She murmured – "And you call me a stubborn fool." – Her hand touched his face gently as if she had forgotten her audience and muttered a healing spell under her breath before letting go.

– "Any of you two need some cures or esunas?" – She asked looking at them both, her Seed attitude overshadowing whatever feelings she was experiencing. She received two shaking of heads and nodded before sitting beside the unconscious warrior, hands pulling her gloves on.

It took barely two minutes for Squall to wake up and when he did she could see his eyes confused for a moment before they narrowed in determination. He sat quickly before standing up.

– "Thanks sis" – He gave Ariadne a fleeting look and a small nod before he approached the hatch. Aria felt her throat constrict as she watched him but she knew that nothing would show on the outside. Without really pausing to think she stood as well and grabbed his shoulder to make him stop. Her eyes were hard and stern when he looked at her.

– "Don't you dare die on me Leonhart" – Blue met emerald and then he smirked lightly taking her hand away.

– "Don't count on it" – And then he let go disappearing so quickly that she would have thought it to be mere seconds. But she didn't say a thing as she turned to Ellone. Didn't say a thing as she helped the girl to her place and closed the protection. Didn't say a thing as she took her own place. Didn't say a word…

"_Aria…?"_ – She didn't answer.

…

My POV

…

_I knew it from the start._

_I was a foreigner in this world, someone that had been brought for some unknown reason, or just a really strange whim of a God somewhere, to the place where I was now._

_I knew that I had to be careful in my steps. In what I did to influence the world that I was living in. I knew…_

_I bloody knew all of that. I knew. But I was stupid. I'll be such until I die. _

_Why didn't I keep myself away? Why didn't I stay at Galbadia Garden? _

_I could have helped the others and I could be there now, laughing with my friends, talking about some unimportant thing, keeping Stef out of the kitchen before she destroyed another oven…not here. _

_Not here in an escape pod about to crash to Gaea, not here feeling my stomach twist and turn with every shake of the capsule…not here feeling something clawing to get out of me, the will to scream or cry like a little kid as I watch the one guy I should have never come close to…that I should had never…watch as he faces death for another. _

_Oh mom, you were right. No rocks can hurt like this, no blades can cut deeper. _

_It hurts so much…but it is my fault. All my fault. _

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid …_

_Hyne, what have I done that was so wrong? If it was that bad then I'm sorry. I'm fucking sorry, alright? _

_Just…tell me what I did wrong…just forgive me and let this pain rest a bit. _

_I just can't hold this forever. But I'll try for now. Don't have a lot of choices really. That's kinda becoming the trademark of my life. _

_Just…forgive me quickly ok…? Cause all rocks begin to crack someday._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne opened her eyes as soon as she felt the capsule stop, jumping away from her protection.

– "_Aria?"_ – They were so worried. She could feel through their bond so easily.

– "_I'm sorry guys"_ – She thought gently – "_I didn't mean to concern you"_ – Two snorts resounded on her mind. She smiled as she noticed that Minotaur hadn't been the only one.

– "_Silly girl"_ – She didn't know what she would do without them.

– "_What can I say?"_ – She joked softly – "_That won't change. Now we better do something productive"_ – Ellone was only passed out but the guy…well, the injury on his head would give him a good headache when he awoke.

– "Cure" – She frowned when she realized her low level healing magic was beginning to get rarer. She always liked to have a lot of those for small cuts and injuries so that she wouldn't have to waste the higher level magic. That meant a trip to Balamb. Her feet lead her to Ellone and she shook her slightly.

– "Wake up! We have to get out of here" – The girl's eyes opened slowly as if she was still drowsy.

– "We have to move" – Continued Ariadne pulling her away from her seat – "A pod falling wherever it fell is bound to gather attention" – She supported the girl's frame against her own and almost dragged her to the hatch.

– "But what about him?" – Ellone asked when Aria made a signal for her to follow. – "He's not in danger here. You are. And lots of it." – Her moves were precise as she jumped outside and grabbed Ellone's hand to help her do the same. Only then did she expand her attention to encompass more than her immediate surroundings only to see the one place she hoped not to see at the moment.

– "Holy shit! I really pissed off Hyne for some very weird reason." – They had fallen in Galbadia's desert…next to a certain prison…and too close to the approaching soldiers. Ellone shivered as she saw them appear making Ariadne's eyes narrow.

She didn't like the girl. She had done something that would take a long time to forget and forgive and Aria felt that easily. But she was scared…she was defenseless…and she had already suffered so much.

– "Don't be afraid" – Ariadne whispered to her companion. Her hands moved to her back sliding the blades out of their sheaths. Red crystal shone in sunlight – "It will be alright. I promise." – Her arms moved to a familiar stance as all of her concentrated on the upcoming fight.

The company stopped in front of the two allowing a quick analysis. They were about twenty, all of them of the Galbadian army, so all of them capable of magic.

– "Ariadne Beckerman" – Said the leader. – "Long time no see." – Long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Characteristics easy to find in Galbadia but the small scar in his temple gave him away. She had been there when a younger student had made him that.

– "Indeed Tanner" – She answered – "But in that time you weren't following the orders of a madwoman. Things change, don't they?" – She could have sworn he was sad about the situation.

– "They do. I wish they hadn't. Will you surrender Beckerman? You and your companion will not be harmed." – A brown eyebrow rose.

– "Do you really believe I would go down without a fight?" – He gave her a small smile.

– "I would never think of it. I'm sorry Beckerman" – The soldiers passed by her commander and her hands gripped even more the soft hilts of her new blades.

– "_I'm not going down that easily"_ – She thought fiercely as she ducked the first sword aimed at her head.

– "Get behind Ellone" – She screamed. Her right arm twisted forcing the blade to slide by the opponent's, slashing the arm that it found in the way before a kick took him out of her way. But another was already on his place.

– "_Help me guys"_ – She didn't need to say anything else. Her connection with the two brothers flared to life and in seconds she had the command on her lips.

– "Brotherly Love" – Her scream crossed the field as the two brothers came into the physical plane. But she didn't stop to watch as she threw herself into another group that hadn't been on the brothers' path.

– "Look out!" – Ariadne punched another opponent before turning around sharply in answer to the warning. A sword entered her line of vision. A single thought crossed her mind.

– "_This is it"_ – Darkness.

…

**There. Done for now. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope everyone liked it. Anyways I'll have to do something now that my mind is begging me to do. Wait a bit, I have to remember…ah yes. RREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Everyone got that? So please don't forget to say something about my story. Suggestions, errors and the answer to my question above are awaited enthusiastically. Now I have to go because my math book is calling. That thing is evil I tell you…**

…

**Next chapter: How do you tell a family that has possession of several pointy objects that a member is missing…? Without a tank?**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	21. Missing in action

**Hey everyone! Can I say something before I actually do something worthwhile? My day sucked. My math test was a complete disaster and I'll have to retake it not to mention the whole thing of losing the two holidays cause of the reports I have to make and another test next week. Yep, my day really, really sucked. Join the fact that the exam season starts in two weeks and you can understand why I'm in such bad humor. Well, sorry for dumping this on you. Let's just get this going before I answer to that incredible urge to start to rant again. I still DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. So back off Square-Enix. But Aria and all the OCs that feature it are all mine and you can't have them so get lost.**

…

**A.N – My question is still on everyone. I still have time before I use it but I need a name for Aria's amulet. So keep sending your suggestions.**

**Here are the two already submitted. Please vote for your favorite or submit your own. **

**Meva Ysimad – It means "life amulet" and it's Al-bhed (language from FFX for those who don't know) – Submitted by AoA.**

**Apotropaic – It means "to have the power to avert evil" and it's greek – Submitted by ****Orodruin**

**Thanks a lot everyone :)**

…

**For my dear reviewers:**

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey! Welcome back! Thank you so much for reviewing as well for the name that you left me. I really liked it. Would never have thought in using Al-bhed though. Good idea. Thanks a lot. Exams…damned torture method of minimally civilised countries. And the calendar that they make (Reyavie winces). There goes any resting time between them. Don't worry about reviewing later. You should focus on what you have to do. Really good luck to you and I hope everything turns out ok. Thank you once again for your thoughts on the last chapters and their names. Do you believe that sometimes I have more problems getting those names that making the story move on? And it was no problem to review your story (It's really great!). Well gotta go or I'm never going to get this finished. 'Till later.**

**Orodruin**** – Hya! It was really great to see that I have a new reviewer so welcome. And I'm very pleased in knowing that you enjoy reading my story. Receiving this kind of reviews is great to keep my self esteem from going below the ground and keeps me writing. So thank you so very much. Good to know that you like her weapons and the brothers. Her relation with her guardians is something that I take a great deal of care with. Glad to know that it's working out. Thank you so much for the name you left me. It's a great name and it's meaning is somewhat apt. Anyways, thank you once again and here you have the next chapter. **

**Lady of the Cats**** – And another new reviewer. Hi and welcome to Second life. Happy to know that you are liking my story. It updates every Thursday except for when I have exams or tests (as in the two next months). If that happens it will probably updated on Friday or Saturday ok? Thank you for review though and I hope to read from you soon. Enjoy.**

**DarthStriker – And yet another new reviewer. To you I also extent my welcome to this story review's hall…or room or whatever really. Wow…you really think that this is really good? (Reyavie gaps at the screen). Thanks a bunch. About the romance plot you commented about…well it will be somewhat slow. A bit here and there. Mostly talks for now. I recommend a strong dose of aspirin. Still working on it and thanks for reviewing. Here's the chappie. Why are you still reading this:) **

…

Welcome to twenty-first (is this correct?) chapter of Second life. Gone to burn math book.

…

"Squall?" – The brown haired man raised his head to see Quistis and Selphie entering the compartment. They both smiled as they saw him before stepping away to show Zell and Irvine.

– "Where is Aria?" – He asked expecting the Galbadian Seed to appear with one of her sarcastic comments ready to be told. Quistis expression changed quickly as soon as he said that and it wasn't the only one. Selphie ran from the room immediately leaving a concerned Irvine to follow her

– "Where's Rinoa?" – Inquired Zell breaking the awkward silence.

– "Estharian soldiers came to pick her up" – Squall's expression was unreadable – "Rinoa is in Esthar now." – Quistis's eyes widened.

– "And you let them take her?" – That shut him up.

– "It was her choice" – His voice showed something that could only be perceived as slight regret – "Who was I to go against that?" – Zell's jaw dropped to the floor.

– "You have to be joking. You're not going to leave her there are you?" – Silence filled the room before their leader shook his head.

– "But you didn't answer my question" – Squall pressed when he realized they had changed the subject – "Where's Aria? Why isn't she with you?" – Even more silence but this time it wasn't broken.

Quistis moved slightly placing her hands on her back and pulled two identical black leather sheaths, holding them slowly for him to take. Squall looked at them incomprehensibly before pulling one katana from its protection.

It was different that the ones he had been used to see. Light, seemingly easy to use, a false image. Silver metal shone softly crossed by small lines in strange runes that he didn't understand and then red crystal covered it all as a fiery protection. More letters were carved but those comprehensible to any of them.

– **Life and Blood, Part of Four. Phoenix's flame**. – He pulled the other sharply only to find a similar phrase

– **Honor and Spirit, Part of Four. Phoenix's flame.** – His eyes read the carved words over and over again until Quistis said the words that would make his assumption real.

– "We found it near the Galbadian prison" – She informed – "Only one of the engineers was there. Neither Aria nor Ellone were found." – Her hands were closing around the black sheaths, her voice a little chocked as she finished.

– "We think they were taken but…" - His gloved hand touched the letters slowly dragging a red hue with the movement.

– "Blood…"

…

_Flashback_

_- "Why did you cut yourself in the katanas Ariadne?" – Selphie was walking beside the other girl with a grin in her face, as always, as they crossed the streets of Deling. Ariadne raised an eyebrow but an amused smile crossed her lips as she did so. _

– "_You never saw that huh?" – She asked. Her expression got a bit sterner. _

– "_I guess you can say it is a kind of superstition" – She continued touching the healing wound on her left hand – "First blood on the blade denounces its master. It will never turn against him or her that way." – Selphie's eyes were wide open. _

– "_You believe it?" – Aria chuckled a bit as guided them through the busy streets. _

– "_In a way, yeah. Or I wouldn't cut myself doing that but I was taught a long time ago that stories and legends shouldn't be discarded that easily." – And then she smirked as she saw a huge mansion down the street – "We're here."_

_End Flashback_

…

He stared at the black leather stained with something that he found himself whishing…no, praying to not have belonged to Ariadne.

– "Squall?" – Zell was touching his shoulder trying to gain both his attention and Quistis. – "We've got to go." – Squall's eyes narrowed and he placed the two katanas back in their sheaths.

– "Any information on their whereabouts?" – He inquired taking the weapons from the instructor. She nodded even as it seemed as if she wanted the artifacts back.

– "Lunatic Pandora. We'll explain later." – The ship choose that exact moment to shake dangerously before a sense of lightness told them that they had lift off.

As if Selphie's scream from the control cabin hadn't been a very direct way to inform them. Squall ran outside as soon as the newest information sank in, immediately followed by his companions, only to find a singing Selphie and an amused Irvine waiting for them.

– "Sure you know how to fly this?" – Squall was almost scared of the grin on the little girl's face.

– "It isn't hard" – She answered. – "So where to?" – Gloved hands grasped the harshness of two blades that could be the deadliest weapons in the right hands.

– "We head for the sorceress's memorial" – Hands. Her hands. Soft movements made like a dance. Stern emerald eyes.

– "_Don't you dare die on me Leonhart"_ – She had been afraid. A woman he had seen take charge over a place she had called home for more than four years. Someone who always spoke her mind but knew what to say in each moment. Afraid. For him. Sea green eyes that shone brightly with their owner's emotions.

– "_Don't you dare…"_ - Tanned skin glistening with the artificial lights. A small gasp in pain. Pale green eyes closing with suffering.

– "_Die on me…"_ - He had failed…again.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

It took barely twenty minutes to take Rinoa from the place where she had been incarcerated and to Quistis every minute had been too long. Every second of uncertainty was too long.

The entire group was at the command room at the moment…no, not all of them.

She was missing.

Her presence, calm and amused at the same time, was missing. Laughter was missing. Her sister.

– "Where are we going now?" – She could have hugged Selphie. The bright girl knew just right when the silence was beginning to be oppressive.

– "I…" - Everyone turned to Rinoa that had been shyer ever since she had awoken from her coma.

– "You guys remember that Orphanage in Centra you were talking about in Trabia?" – She asked – "Where you grew up? Could we…?" – Quistis felt herself anger instead of the despair that had been taking her. Her mouth opened to speak but she stopped as a hand caught her wrist. Irvine, flirt and impulsive Irvine, was shaking his head in warning.

– "That place is in shambles now" – Answered Squall – "There's nothing to see there." – Quistis felt an urge of gratitude towards her friend as she heard those words.

– "I just…" - Rinoa's expression was pitiable. Anyone would crumble seeing it. – "Just wanted to stay in a place where there aren't a lot of people. If Ultimecia possesses me again…" – This time no subtle touches would make her quiet. Not even the fact that Squall was about to speak.

– "As much as that is understandable Rinoa" – Quistis began sternly as if that wasn't more than one of the hundred lectures she had given as an instructor – "You have to realize that Aria and Ellone have been captured and the more time we lose more they will suffer. And if Ellone is important to them…"

She left the rest of the phrase open to completion but all of them caught the "**Aria isn't. She is expendable**". Her hand grasped the small envelope that her sister had given to her before she left. One thing she had learned about Aria in the months that had passed was that she could be extremely cautious.

– "Aria gave me this for us to see if something like this happened" – Quistis informed extending the letter to Squall – "Read it." – He looked at the letter with something she couldn't name before opening it slowly.

…

"_Dear everyone, _

_Something should have happened to me for you to be reading this. _

_If so…then I'm sorry. _

_Don't worry yourselves with me though. You have a lot more important things to worry about now. Lunatic Pandora is one big winner in that case. Remember when I disappeared in Esthar to get my blades? _

_Well…it wasn't the only thing that I did. _

_Warn the president that the security of the labs sucks. _

_LP is a giant walking time bomb and it should be disabled as soon as possible. Or we will have a lot more Centras on our hands in the future. But the interesting thing is that it is completely and totally computerized. And what better way to destroy such things than Viruses? _

_Computer viruses Zell. I don't want to make a machine catch a cold. _

_Get to Galbadia Garden and make Stef or one of the others give you my computer as well as my password. Raider's oath, ring a bell? Connect the computer in sub-level 2, engine room. Theoretically it will fry the circuits that control the whole thing and stop it from being used once more._

_It should work. I think…you guys do know how to pray, don't you? _

_Gee…I'm only joking. No need to glare at a piece of paper. _

_Anyways…if something drastic did happen to me, which I somewhat doubt cause I'm just too damn stubborn to let myself get killed, then I want you guys to know that I had a great time with all of you. _

_Even with all the fighting, even with all the stuff that we went through. I'm going to miss all of you. And confess you're going to miss me as well. _

_Warn my friends for me. Tell them the same words that I have left here. _

_Don't give up hope. That's the only thing that will keep you from losing before the battle even began. Kick the bitch's ass for me. _

_Love ya all_

_Ariadne Scylla Beckerman_

_P.S: I still hate my middle name_

_P.P.S: Quis, quit worrying. I'll be fine. Trust me. Take care of the group for me ok?" _

…

Once more silence was the permanent feature when Squall's voice quieted.

– "I knew what a computer virus was" – Grumbled Zell. For a moment they could almost hear what she would say. An "Of course you do" before the familiar smirk crossed her lips as she supported herself on a wall.

– "What will we do Squall?" – Asked Quistis. Her face was controlled to the point where it was almost painful to watch. He frowned as read something on the letter before turning to Selphie.

– "Is it possible for us to find Galbadia Garden with the Ragnarok?" – The girl grinned.

– "Yeah, sure. That would a piece of cake. It has a very detailed radar" – She seemed a proud mother talking about her baby. It was a very scary thought.

– "They are near Winhil" – She informed after a few seconds.

– "We should have predicted that" – Commented Irvine – "It was where Aria told them they would be safe." – Squall gave the brown haired girl a sharp nod.

– "Then, let's go. You will have to rest for a while on the way Rinoa" – He added – "Quistis is correct. We can't lose more time" – Rinoa gave him a small smile before sitting at a corner.

– "Quistis" – The instructor looked at him immediately, waiting for his orders – "You'll come with me. Irvine, you too." – Quistis smiled, a thankful and sorrowful smile at the same time before taking the letter from his hands and left the control room. Squall followed her with his eyes for a moment before his attention was caught once more by the words he had read.

– "Shit!" – He raised an eyebrow to Irvine for his uncharacteristic sentence only to see him blanch. – "I strongly recommend we carry our weapons down Squall" – And he refused to say anything else.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Hey they're back" – The small group entered the Garden only to find what they would consider normal to the routine of a Garden. A girl in the student's uniform waved at them approaching quickly. She had been the one to speak.

– "Welcome to Galbadia Garden" – She said with a grin – "What can I do for you?" – Squall nodded for Irvine to take lead. He knew the place and people better after all.

– "We would like to speak with Stephanie, Alexander or anyone of their group" – The sharpshooter informed with a look that Selphie would not be pleased to see.

– "Yeah, sure" – She seemed to have ignored it completely. Either that or she already knew his reputation. They were ready to bet on the second. – Hang on – She walked to the cabin where the guard was and grabbed a communicator. The Seed in watch just rolled his eyes but his smile seemed condescending, amused.

– "**Sorry for interrupting whatever you are doing" **– Her voice echoed through the Garden making the Balamb group understand exactly the why to the guard's actions.

– "**Stef, Alex, Sasha, Lara and Eliza. We have visitors. You're needed in the front gate. That's all. Thank you for your attention."** – She got out of the cabin still grinning but now to the man she had left behind.

– "Thanks James. There you go" – She said now to the group – "One of them should appear soon. Just wait for…"

"It's alright Clare" – They turned to see Lara. Her shoulder-length black hair was pulled behind her, failing in small curls, as she walked to them, a welcoming smile on her lips – "I'll take it from here. You can go. I think that Doctor Summers would appreciate your help." – The girl nodded before waving once more and running down the hall. Some people screamed for her to stop running but were ignored as if the same had been said by a wall.

– "Sugar" – Lara said as an explanation – "That girl is bad without it and worse with it. I wager that she went into Rhiannon's cookies." – She bowed politely – "It is good to see you here once more. Even if we were not expecting you."

– "Do you always have to be so damn formal Lara?" – Silver-grey eyes were flashing in exasperation. Lara just smiled at the newcomer.

– "It is not formality Sasha. It's something called politeness. Where are the others?" – Sasha shrugged dismissively.

– "Meeting room. I got the shorter stick and get to act as a messenger girl. Greetings Commander" – She nodded in his direction – "Instructor, Kinneas" – She repeated the same gesture.

– "Follow me" – Lara smacked her on the head as she passed beginning a playful banter as they walked down the hall. If they noticed the way the visitants were quiet and silent neither said a thing nor tried to bring them into the conversation.

– "Here we are" – Sasha gave them passage while shooting a small confused look to her friend. Lara's brow was furrowed as she watched them enter without a comment.

Stephanie was sitting in a chair, back straight and legs crossed, next to a concerned looking Eliza. Alexander was against a wall behind them, a raised eyebrow the only sign showing that he had noticed their entrance. The other two galbadians took places near their friends as the Balamb group sat next to one another.

– "So what can we do for you?" – Asked Stef

– "And where's Aria by the way?" – Completed Eliza. Alex sighed behind them.

– "Be more blunt. I think that it is possible if you try" – He shut up when Lara hit him with a small pillow.

– "But they are right" – Squall was voice was as emotionless as always, too business-like. Stef's heart seemed to constrict as she read something on the other two's expressions.

– "What happened?" – She inquired. She could have sworn to see something in the cold blue eyes in front of her…regret?

– "She was captured by Galbadian soldiers" – Squall declared coolly – "After the Lunar Cry" – Chokes were heard, eyes narrowing, flashing in pure anger.

Sasha rose from the chair and left immediately without looking back slamming the door as she did so. Alex placed a comforting hand on Lara's shoulder and Eliza was closing her eyes forcibly, tears beginning to sweep past the fragile barrier. Stef was looking at her feet, deep breaths showing that she was trying to calm herself before she raised her head to them once more.

– "I…" - Another deep breath – "Thank you…for warning us. Sorry…for Sasha, I mean. She doesn't want to do something she'll regret." – Hands crisped themselves in her lap – "Do you need our help to get her?" – Squall waited for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

– "We will get her" – His voice carried something akin to reassurance – "But she left us a letter." – To his surprise Stef chuckled sadly.

– "She always does that" – She whispered – "Before every mission. As if she's always afraid we will go hitting walls when she's not around. What did she say?" – Squall looked at Quistis and the message was clear enough for the instructor to give her the paper. Stef read it quickly before giving it to the others to do the same.

– "I'm going to get it" – She informed – "'Liza find Sasha before she knocks out everyone in the TG." – Eliza sniffled a bit before cleaning her eyes and follow the her friend.

– "And you" – Alex sat next to Lara and pulled her to him in a protective gesture with an arm around her shoulders – "Tell us the whole story." – And they did. It took merely ten minutes for them to narrate what had happened ever since they had left Balamb Garden, time enough for the rest of the Galbadian group to join them.

– "Here it is" – Stef placed a black rectangular portable computer on his hands as well as an additional cable – "Password is Second Life. Raider's oath is in her documents. Mayhem for that program. See anything else and she will kill you before leaving the scraps for the birds. If they are found after she's through with you." – Sasha looked at the three of them with a forced control that was a mirror of the one that could be seen on her friends.

– "You better save her" – She hissed coldly – "Because if Aria doesn't come back home I'll kill you. By Hyne I swear I'll kill you." – Eliza grabbed her arm softly trying to shake her from her homicidal mood.

– "And we will all gladly help" – That was everything they weren't expecting from the calm and controlled Alexander. – "Aria is one of us. Remember that." – They were a very closed and united group. Anyone would be able to see that.

– "She's not going to die" – Lara's eyes narrowed with Squall's statement. Everyone who knew her would be surprised with her attitude.

– "She better not. For your sake." – In that moment the visitants understood exactly what they were.

A family. Her family.

…

**Ok everyone. I'll end it here this week. Yep, no Aria in this chappie. But she'll come back soon enough. So as always where I am to remind you that I really love to receive reviews so that I might know that people are enjoying my story. So please REVIEW. Suggestions, especially to the name of Aria's amulet, mistakes that you might have found or something that you think that it should be corrected and please let me know. (Reyavie's mother comes to room and stares at the fireplace that has a pile of paper burning…before grabs a bucket of water, puts the fire out and reminds daughter that she has another test of that to do.) I'm doomed. **

…

**Next chapter: Headaches, more prisons and the notion that "what goes around comes around" has never rang truer.**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie **


	22. Crystal shackles

**And another week has passed at last! As always that means a brand new chappie for all my readers. So I have to do the formalities. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! God, saying this is depressing. But Ariadne and all the OCs that have been introduced into the plot are all mine. Yes, mine and you still can't have them. Continuing then…**

…

**A.N – Yes, I am still waiting for you to give me your names for Aria's amulet.**

**Here are the two already submitted. Please vote for your favorite or submit your own. **

**Meva Ysimad – It means "life amulet" and it's Al-bhed (language from FFX for those who don't know) – Submitted by AoA.**

**Apotropaic – It means "to have the power to avert evil" and it's greek – Submitted by Orodruin**

…

**Answers to my beloved reviewers:**

…

**Crystalparadise – Heya! It's always good to have new reviewers so welcome to this story. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story as well as the characters and the way I write about them (the letter was fun to write. Can you imagine their faces?). I can't thank you enough for sparing your time to let me your opinion. And what can I say? Aria's is my pride and joy. I really like the way she turned out to be and to know people like her too is great. After all I have the right to be a little biased. **

**About Rinoa…well, I've received several opinions about her. Some say I'm being a little hard with her but…hell, I really have a problem with whining and pampered characters (Reyavie hides from Rinoa fans that appear with tourches). It's my opinion and sometimes it shows. However I promised a reader of mine I wouldn't be that bad. But I can slip up every now and then right? (Reyavie grins wickedly). Anyways thanks again for your review, tone down the puppy eyes cause they scare me and hope to read from you again. **

…

**Cybele**** – Hi Cybele! Welcome back to this show. I have already said this but I'll say it again. I love your reviews. I REALLY love your reviews. So I'll have to ask something? You're going to WHERE? Korea! Wow! Your flight doesn't make a scale in Portugal does it? Damn. I still have to finish my exams and only then I can think about vacations. **

**Oh well…anyways I would never dream of calling you lazy. And after reading what you did I took extra care to read over the chapter searching for mistakes. I hope I got them all but if I didn't I'm sorry. Please warn me about them though. Thank you so much for your compliments about my writing style and plot. This story had been in my head for so long that it's great to see that I'm not the only one that likes it. **

**Advancing Aria _was_ gone (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). She comes back in this chapter (Claps are heard even in the practically empty room. Reyavie looks around and frowns). That was my personal ghost. He disappears with my money and stuff. Apparently he's my second personality. I would like to say that as I write I'm in a sugar high as well but I'm without sugar as per doctor's orders (Reyavie sighs loudly). So eat a lot of chocolate for me ok? **

**About Rinoa I really couldn't resist. I know traumatized people normally dismiss everything around them…but she was sleeping and she only got transformed into someone with a lot of power. So there! (Hides again from Rinoa's fans that apparently found Reyavie's house) Don't ask _me_ how. And Aria is one of your favourite characters! (Rea blushes heavily) Thanks a lot ; ) **

**Just to finish I'll have to comment Squall's behaviour. Well true that Rinoa was safe in that place but nevertheless easier to help than attacking head on to get Ellone and Aria out. Besides Ariadne does know how to take care of herself. (Rea whistles innocently) And this is Squall were talking about. He wouldn't be himself without being an ass every now and then. I think I have already taken enough of your time. Have fun reading this chapter. **

…

**I love CHEESECAKE**** – Interesting nickname. Personally I prefer chocolate but I'm addicted so I can't really talk. Forgetting that welcome to Second Life! I swear you are trying to give me a permanent blush. I'm very happy to know that you love this story and that you added it to your favourites. It gives me a sense of pride when my readers consider this story as such. Awesome writer? (Reyavie screams at random driver that she's not a semaphore and that he doesn't have to stop). Thank you once again. Here's my update. Expect one every week, normally on Thursdays, ok? Hope you like it. **

…

**E uma nota especial para Cripta: Não sei se ainda estás a ler esta história já que tenho a certeza que estás enterrada em trabalho mas é só para desejar muita sorte para os exames nacionais. Espero que consigas entrar na faculdade que desejas. BOA SORTE!**

**(And a special note to Cripta: I don't know if you are still reading this story as I'm sure you're buried in work but it's only to wish you a lot of luck to the national exams. I hope you're able to enter the college you wish. GOOD LUCK!)**

…

_**And a not so happy note: **_

…

_**This is a sad day for all Portuguese everywhere. In just one week we have lost three very important persons for our history, persons that helped to shape our country and regain our freedom. For Álvaro Cunhal and Vasco Gonçalves, great political leaders, and one of our greatest poets, Eugénio de Andrade. We won't forget them.**_

…

Welcome to the twenty-second chapter of Second Life. I'll be…doing something.

…

Sea green eyes blinked slowly only to close immediately after. Her head seemed to be occupied by a group of Fire Dragons, a herd of Chocobos, a whole pack of Enoyles and the Balamb group in concert for good measure.

– "Fuck" – Her tone was low but for her head it seemed as if she had screamed.

– "Ariadne?" – She forced her eyes open only to see a distraught Ellone. Her eyes were scared, wide open, as she looked at the younger girl – "Are you alright?" – Ariadne tried to move but something stopped her movements. She groaned in frustration, stopping when Ellone helped her.

– "Potion. Remedy." – Aria whispered to the older girl – "Jacket. Left pocket." – She felt something move in her black jacket and she knew that Ellone was doing what she had been asked. A second later a bottle was being pressed to Ariadne's lips. Mint. The remedy.

Her head began to clear allowing her to let loose a sigh of relief. She forced a smile to her companion as the potion was given to her, swallowing it in an instant.

– "_Guys? You there?"_ – A snort echoed in her mind

– "_Where did you want us to be Aria?"_ – Asked Minotaur. A loud smack.

– "_Idiot"_ – Chided Sacred – "_Are you alright Aria?"_ – She smiled despite herself.

– "_Yeah. Don't worry 'bout me"_ – She chose to ignore the groans of irritation in her head and turned to Ellone, noticing her own shackled hands vaguely.

– "They must really love me huh?" – Ariadne inquired sarcastically – "Can't wait to know what they do to the ones they hate. What happened to us?" – Ellone gulped looking at the door before taking a place near her.

– "One of them attacked you from behind" – She began softly – "He hit you with the hilt of his sword" – Here Ariadne snorted humorlessly and grumbled something about "what goes around". Ellone didn't comment as she continued the narration.

– "You fell unconscious after that. The leader looked at you for a moment before he grabbed you and made a sign for me to follow. They left your weapons there then brought us to the Lunatic Pandora" – Ellone shivered and Ariadne knew well the reason. Grudges seemed far away as she felt sadness for the older girl sweeping past her former anger.

– "And they just dumped us here. They said they would come soon but…" - Aria nodded raising a hand to pull her hair of her face but finding the shackles around her wrists a very unwelcome obstacle.

– "Damn" – She let herself support in the wall behind her with another sigh, head banging slightly in the crystal – "Well no use crying over spilt milk. Know anything about the guards, shifts, anything we can use to get the hell out of here?" – Ellone blushed slightly.

– "They placed me in a spell. Sleep." – Ariadne sighed again before she forced herself to stand. Her feet were free and for that she was thankful.

– "It's okay" – She dragged herself to the door and looked over the small bars. A single guard was on duty outside. And sleeping. She raised an eyebrow somewhat confused. Tanner knew exactly who and what she was. He was making things really easy for her. Or maybe he just knew that she would take a bit to be able to move consistently. The Seed turned to her previous spot and let herself fall to the floor.

– "_And to worsen things up this place got an anti magic field"_ – She thought vaguely annoyed – _No Curas for me I guess_." – Ellone had been watching her with concern.

– "I have another potion. You should take it." – Ariadne shook her head.

– "Save it. I dare say we'll need it in the future. I'll just rest a bit and you should try to do the same. Just…" - Whatever she was about to say was stopped by the sound of a key in metal door. Ellone blinked at the change in the other girl.

Where weariness had showed as well as pain, awareness could be seen and a no small amount of scorn. Emerald eyes were locked with the door that was being opened. Three soldiers entered one after the other. The last were carrying two plates filled with what could be vaguely called food.

– "They have awaken" – Said the guy in the lead. He had non-descript black hair and light blue eyes.

– "You actually noticed that by yourself" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow – "Congratulations. Want an award for using your eyes?" – Ellone sent her a what-are-you-doing? look that was completely ignored.

– "Look" – The leader said with an amused smile – "We have a joker this time." – The Seed smirked.

– "If I'm a joker then you must be really bored around here. So…going to tell us why were we brought wherever we were brought?" – She could have sworn the man had given her an apologetic look.

– "We only know the sorceress needs both of you. You are to be kept hostage until further orders" – Ariadne nodded in thanks. That had been far more information than she had been expecting.

– "And this?" – She asked pulling the shackles sharply. Another look.

– "Orders from above Miss" – He answered making a sign for the last man place the food and water on the floor – "They will call you when they need you" – She rolled her eyes but said nothing. The man gave the two of them a grim smile before he left followed by the other two.

– "Well, that was nice" – Ariadne commented looking at the plates before looking at her waist. The pouch she always wore was still there. – "They didn't search me for other weapons?" – Now she was confused. But not enough to be stupid.

– "Don't eat that yet" – She advised when she saw Ellone coming closer to the plates – "They don't seem to want to kill us but I wouldn't put sleeping drugs out of the question." – It took some time for Aria to be able to reach the small purse but she did, taking a vial in the process.

– "Put a drop of that in each plate and the water" – She ordered closing her eyes and leaning once more against the wall – "If something blue appears it's sleeping drugs, red for poison. If nothing appears then you can eat it" – Aria heard vaguely the sound of a cork being taken but other than that she ignored the rest.

– "_How are you feeling Aria?"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_Truthfully now."_ – His voice left no space for arguments and she knew it.

– "_As well as one can be in my situation 'Red. You and 'Taur get some rest. I'm not going to wait for them to come and get me."_ – Their presence faded almost immediately. She knew well that it had taken quite a lot of energy for them to speak to her within an anti-magic field.

– "No poisons Ariadne" – Informed Ellone – "But the meat has a bit of sleeping drugs on it" – Aria opened her eyes and looked at the faint blue hue on the food.

– "Eat the rice and bread and drink as much water as you can. Then get some rest. I have a light sleep and will probably wake up if something happens." – She blinked when a plate was almost thrust into her face.

– "You have to eat as well or else you won't be strong enough to get us out of here" – Ariadne took the plate slowly from Ellone's hands and began eating, careful enough to avoid the places where the blue could be seen but soon enough she couldn't even look at her plate.

Her stomach was still quite rebellious, no doubt because of all that had happened, and she didn't want to throw up what little she had eaten.

Ellone had sat next to her but her eyes were wide open and fixed on the door as if she was expecting it to open any time soon. And yet another sigh escaped Aria's lips before she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

– "It's okay Ellone. We're going to get out of here soon" – She murmured to the now shaking girl – "They will come for us. Don't worry. Just sleep" – She continued whispering small encouragements until she felt the girl's breathing calm down as she fell asleep and leaned down heavily on her lap.

Aria's eyes however remained open for a lot more time as she watched the rounds changing and the guards coming and going.

…

My POV

…

_So I'm back to jail. This is nice…or would be if I was homeless and into getting myself in greater shit than usual. _

_And as if that wasn't enough I don't have my katanas with me. I hate being unarmed. Makes me feel useless…defenseless. They better have found them or someone is going to get maimed in the future. _

_And my new ones too. They were so nice. Better that I could ever have hoped for something made in little less than three hours. Have to remember to come to Esthar if I need more. _

_If I manage to get out of here alive for some reason. _

_I just really hope that Squall read my letter and that, for once in his life, he did what I said. It wasn't a very hard request. But it would only make them lose time they don't have. I should have probably written for them to do that after the war. _

_Right…and I can almost see the comments. How did you know what was going to happen? _

_And my answer…that would be one to die for. _

_Talking about dying maybe I shouldn't have sent them to Galbadia Garden. I can just see what's going to happen…Ouch! Not good. I really hope someone's able to tie Sasha to a chair or something. _

_Wait…no…that wouldn't help. _

_Last time we tried that she grabbed a pocket-knife out of nowhere and soon we were getting the hell out of her way. That girl is scary when she's angry. But knowing her she won't do anything too serious. I hope. _

_I'm being random again, aren't I? I just don't want to think about stuff. But it's in my mind and it doesn't stop. _

_Ok, no more stupidity. First thing's first. _

_I'm going to get out of here and finish this stupid war…after that…I'll just wallow in the self-misery that's going to be postponed now._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "What a pretty picture" – Ariadne's eyes snapped open as soon as the door creaked announcing the arrival of visitants. They were more this time and she could only see a few sympathetic faces.

– "Ellone" – She shook the girl softly making her come back sharply to reality.

– "So cute" – The falsely sweet voice was beginning to grate on her nerves but she ignored it as she watched Ellone sitting up.

– "Any actual aim to come here" – Started the Seed looking as dignified as she could with her falling hair, smudged face and shackled hands – "Or you just got a urge to see how long would it take for us to threw up by having to look at you?" – She could have sworn Ellone had hissed something about the "lowly scumbag" that she would have never expected from the older girl.

– "_Maybe she isn't that bad"_ – She thought. The guy that had been talking made a sign for the guys behind him to advance and advance they did. On Ellone.

– "What are you doing?" – Screamed Ariadne forcing herself upwards as a guy hauled Ellone to her feet – "Let her go" – Someone pushed her against the wall painfully but she didn't notice it.

Her attention was on the pleading eyes fixed on her. She punched the soldier that had pushed her and tried to reach the ones attacking Ellone only to be grabbed by her waist.

– "Get off you fucking bastard" – She dove her elbow into what she supposed to be a stomach but even with that the only thing she achieved was being held more fiercely. The leader came closer to her and for a moment her past sickness came back full force. But she hid it choosing to glare at him with all her strength.

– "Feisty little thing isn't she?" – A hand rose to touch her face and she allowed it before smirking dangerously.

– "Feisty?" – Ariadne swung her leg with all the strength she could muster recalling with faint amusement a time long before

– "_Guess that Lugh wasn't expecting me to use his soccer lessons for this"_ – She thought as she kicked him in the groin.

– "Believe me" – Aria hissed coldly as she watched him fall to his knees – "You don't know nearly how feisty I can be" – She was pushed back once more and a knife was pressed to her throat as the man was helped to his feet.

– "Bitch" – Her signature smirk was still firmly in place.

– "Nope. Afraid you're wrong. I'm quite human in fact, thank you. Can't say the same thing about you though" – A hand collided strongly with her face – "Silence" – Emerald flashed angrily.

– "Knock her out" – Aria looked at Ellone one last time in a silent plead of forgiveness before a sharp pain crossed her head once more.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Oh shit" – Ariadne turned slowly on the floor as her head screamed one more time in pain.

– "Hyne" – She whispered touching her forehead – "It had to be the head." – She sighed silently as she struggled to get to her pocket. One single vial occupied the space. She took it slowly bringing it to her eyes and groaned when she saw a clear blue liquid

– "So the headache stays." – Aria brought it to her lips and drank the contents anyway – "I love my life" – Eyes blinked a bit while trying to keep most of the fog away before she sat slowly.

– "_Aria!"_ – She winced with the too loud voices in her poor head.

– "_DON'T scream guys. Have to kill the two idiots that did this"_ – Her GFs quieted but she could feel them opening the bond to give her as much energy as they could.

– "_Save some"_ – She muttered – "_Hyne knows you will need it. And I have to get out of here."_ – The Seed rose slowly and grabbed the glass that had been left with water for her to drink before walking as silently as possible to the door. The guard was still sleeping.

– "_Better for me"_ – Ariadne went back to her original position before hurling the glass with as much strength as she could against the door. The noise was a torture for her already bad headache but, judging for the string of curses that followed it, the guard had taken it quite worse than her.

Her muscles tensed in anticipation as she heard, more than saw, the door opening once more. Aria knew he was about to scream something but at that moment she acted, jumping quickly against her opponent before diving her knee in his stomach. As soon as he bowed from the momentum she brought her joined hands on the back of his head.

The guard dropped like a sack of potatoes. Ariadne knelt next to him, grabbing her head as best as she could when the pain increased once more.

She took a deep breath, opening the eyes that somehow had closed in the last moments before touching the pulse of the man she had just hit. It beat steadily under her fingertips.

– "_Time to get my ass really far from here"_ – Aria thought crushing the groan of pain that was fighting to leave her lips. The search for keys was beginning to seem unproductive but she blamed that on the relentless white fog that persisted to remain in front of her vision.

– "_Someone is coming"_ – Sacred's voice filled her mind and her reaction was immediate. She discarded the useless sword to a side and hid behind the door before falling as silent as the crystal around her.

Footsteps sounded with little discretion down the hall before approaching her cell. The only sound besides the approaching enemy was the continuous pounding of her heart as she waited. A form appeared in the cell. Taller than her.

– "_Works for me"_ – Her hands opened silently grabbing the chain connecting the shackles that held her wrists. She blinked strongly to clean her eyes a bit before attacking, passing the silver chain in front of the newcomer and pulling it around its neck.

– "Quiet" – To her extreme confusion the man actually obeyed without any attempt to free himself. She would have frowned if she could.

– "Aria" – It took a moment for the word to register in her brain – "Aria, it's me" – A hand touched her own but her reaction was to grasp the chain harder around the man's neck.

– "I would really like not to be suffocated today" – He said somewhat dryly. Ariadne closed her eyes hard before opening them again to see…fur?

– "Squall?" – Her hold lessened slightly as she forced her vision to answer. For what she could see, yes, it was him.

– "Oh shit" – Ariadne pulled the chain away before taking a step back to support herself once more on the wall.

– "Sorry about that" – She whispered…and almost jumped when a gloved hand touched her forehead gently.

– "What's wrong?" – Sea green eyes opened and a grim smile claimed its place on her expression.

– "Try being knocked out twice. Have remedies?" – The only answer she got was the hand leaving and a vial being given to her. She sighed when the pain left as well and her eyes cleared.

– "And now?" – Ariadne smiled faintly at her companion – "Better thanks." – She looked at the guy on the floor and frowned. – "Hang on a bit" – The Galbadian knelt once more and touched the pressure point on the awakening guard's neck

– "Where are the others?" – She asked as she searched for the keys, letting out an "Ah ah" when she finally found them.

– "Quistis, Zell and Selphie are in sub-level 2" – He informed – "Connecting your computer and uploading the virus. Rinoa and Irvine are near the ship" – She raised an eyebrow at that before opening the shackles and standing up.

– "An Estharian ship. Ragnarok. And Rinoa is fine now" – Ariadne rubbed her wrists with an annoyed look to the unconscious guard nodding in understanding.

– "Have any of you found my…" - Two sheaths were being presented to her. She grinned widely as she pulled one blade out of the sheath and twisted it expertly in her hand as if it was as easy as breathing.

– "Thanks" – The Galbadian pulled them on quickly, a katana still firmly grasped in her right hand – "So how about we get out of here? I don't know about you but I'm a bit tired of this place" – Each movement she made carried a purpose and he could see why she had been chosen as a Seed. Her hair had been already pulled to a strong ponytail, her gloves corrected so they could hide the marks that the metal had left in her skin.

– "Who hit you?" – Squall asked noticing the purple and black mark on Aria's face when she approached the door to leave. Sea green eyes rolled with the question.

– "Later." – She whispered – "Now come on. And do try to be silent." – A hand grasped her arm stopping her from leaving.

– "I believe I made you a question" – Ariadne took his fingers away and simply walked out not wanting to stay in that place more time than the absolutely necessary.

– "Galbadian soldier" – Her voice was barely a whisper when Squall joined her in hallway. – "I insulted him, kicked him and insulted him some more." – They walked silently, quickly, the girl slightly advanced as she scouted for any enemy. Aria stopped at a crossroad and made a small signal when she found no one – "I would have punched him also if he had done to me what I did to him." – Another pause.

– "Go back to the ship. I'll go find Quis. She may need my help." – He just took the lead as if she hadn't said a thing.

– "We have to get to the meeting point. Third level. They can handle themselves" - Her grip on the katana told him quite clearly that, if she had been anywhere else, he would be on bad side of another argument.

– "At least let me go ahead" – Squall smirked slightly as the girl passed him by grumbling under her breath. Among several words that he was sure Quistis wouldn't like to hear he caught the "insufferable aggravating man" that he was sure was directed at him. And if he hadn't been sure the "stubborn stone-headed bastard" had been quite direct. Then she suddenly stopped in her way apparently for no reason.

– "Hey Squall" – Sea green eyes were analyzing the hallways in front of her but the Commander knew she would see his nod.

– "Thanks for coming for me" – And Aria ran ahead not waiting for an answer. He didn't give her one.

…

**And I have finished another chapter. See? Aria's okay. The guy that hit her isn't (Rea snickers). What can I say? I just love to torture poor (coughcough), unsuspecting characters. Now for everyone that's following this story…REVIEW! Yep, that's what I would love for you to do. Mistakes that you have noticed, suggestions, opinions or just a random comment are more than welcome. Please also answer to my question above. So REVIEW EVERYONE.**

…

**Next chapter: He's tall as hell, he's blonde, he's got a really bad attitude and he's really in deep trouble. Come on, you need help to figure this one out?**

…

**See ya all next week **

**Reyavie**


	23. Mirror reflections

**(Rea grumbles as she writes down the last calculus before…) REA!( Tanathos appears at the door and smacks her head). You have an update to do. Move it. (Reyavie glares before turning her attention to the screen). Hey everyone! I am back! As if you didn't notice. I'll try to be quick 'cause I am pretty sure everyone knows by now that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! My bank account wishes I did. Maybe one day I'll be able to skip this part without being sued. But Ariadne and all the OCs are my creations. **

…

**A.N – Still waiting for you to give me your names for Aria's amulet. At this point AoA's suggestion is winning but keep voting…**

**Here are the three already submitted. Please vote for your favourite or submit your own. **

**Meva Ysimad – It means "life amulet" and it's Al-bhed (language from FFX for those who don't know) – Submitted by AoA.**

**Apotropaic – It means "to have the power to avert evil" and it's greek – Submitted by Orodruin**

**Benu – It means "to rise in brilliance" and it is a way to refer to the phoenix. It's Egyptian – Submitted by Crystalparadise**

**So, say something alright…?**

…

**To my dear reviewers:**

…

**Cybele – Heya! Glad to see you back! Enjoying your holidays I hope? Thank you! For your review and for the correction of my mistakes. They are getting rarer, aren't they? Because my Word seems to be neglecting to warn me about them. Anyways she had it easier huh? Well, last time she got an ice spike through her chest. I'm not sadistic enough to make her pass through something that bad again…wait a moment…I am. (Rea shrugs). I guess I was just in a good mood to make her suffer even more. **

**The answer to the time compression problem will appear in this chappie so you'll just have to read again. Good thing that I'm raising your curiosity. I really hate giving all the answers directly. And to all to that pesky mob _STOP attacking my reviewers_. I am not going to bash Rinoa but every now and then the situations will call for her to answer according to her personality. People have different views and I have mine as well. Other than that thank you once again and I hope you like this chapter. Till later.**

…

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey! You know, I would find it odd if you didn't vote for your own suggestion. And one more time thank you for warning me about your update (really cool :) ) and for reviewing, of course. I'm really happy you enjoyed these chapters and the titles. You have a real appreciation for those don't you? Well, here's this week's chapter. Hope you like it.**

…

**Crystalparadise – Wow! You really think that about Aria? Alright! (Rea grabs one of Aria's katanas and holds Rinoa's fans at sword point. They slowly edge away). That should get them out of your back for a while. And yes, Squall is one character that can really annoy someone, isn't he? And when that someone has Aria's temper…can I say BOOM! (Rea snickers). Thank you so much for your suggestion for the amulet's name. **

**It's really cool. I didn't that phoenix was named like that in Egypt so thanks for the information. We are always learning after all. Yes, I am still updating and just one more thing…you changed from puppy eyes to Darth Vader? What do you want to do to me? Scare me to death? Sheesh! I gotta go now. Enjoy and I hope to read from you soon.**

…

Welcome to the twenty-third chapter of Second Life which will be dedicated to AoA 'cause she's a Seifer fanatic. I'll be at the bottom of this…

…

"Personal issues?" – The assembled group watched wide-eyed as the two missing members appeared on the third floor in a deep argument. Ariadne was rolling her eyes skyward while Squall had an eyebrow raised in faint questioning

– "That guy ordered the other guy to knock me out" – She said dryly sheathing her katanas – "I believe that gives me a reason to want to hit him."

– "He ran away when he saw you" – Squall declared calmly – "Just what exactly did you do to him?" – Aria shrugged but her smile was as evil as it could be. Irvine winced when he recognized the look on her face.

– "Aria" – The girl froze in her tracks as she saw Quistis's distressed expression.

– "Shit" – She walked forward and hugged the older girl as strongly as she could – "I'm sorry Quis" – Her voice was a small whisper – "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to concern you" – A small chuckle reached her ears.

– "It is alright Aria" – Quistis released herself from the hug and frowned when she noticed something. Her hand touched the girl's face lightly.

– "Who did this to you?" – She asked.

– "The unconscious soldier on the second floor" – Everyone looked at Squall including a scowling Ariadne – "The one who ran as soon as he saw her for some unknown reason" – The instructor gave her an inquiring glance that changed into amusement as soon as her sister told her exactly what she had done.

– "I should know better than to worry about you" – A half smile was given to Squall – "You wouldn't want to know" – Ariadne just chuckled under her breath.

– "Just ask Irvine what I did to Raul in my second year" – Irvine blanched.

– "We should go now" – Everyone snapped to attention with their leader's words. – "Zell, Irvine and Selphie try to place Ellone in safety. They will be waiting for you outside. The rest comes with me. Let's move."

The two sisters fell side-by-side as they had in Balamb in what seemed an eternity before. As for Rinoa, she was walking besides Squall and Aria's only reaction to her presence had been a smile when she had arrived.

– "_Will you go with them?"_ – Sacred seemed to have awakened from the deep slumber that had taken them after the transfusion of energy. She frowned as she ran, blades already on her hands.

– "_Ultimecia and I have some unfinished business to take care of"_ – Aria answered – "_I'm not stupid enough to leave my nightmares forgotten."_ – She could feel the concern flooding her mind.

– "_What's wrong, guys?"_ – Silence…

– "_Aria"_ – Began Minotaur – "_Have you thought that you might be able to go back home with the time compression?"_ – Her mind entered in overdrive with those words and she realized she didn't have an answer for them.

– "_I take that you didn't" _– Sacred sighed in frustration.

– "_You are an idiot Brother"_ – She couldn't process the bit of information that had been dumped on her and not even the familiar banter could help her in that.

– "_Oh Hyne, as if my life wasn't complicated enough"_ – Ariadne looked around to the ones that accompanied her and her throat constricted until it was almost painful to breathe.

– "_What the hell am I going to do?"_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

"Ariadne" – Ellone stopped next to her as she got near the door. The Galbadian Seed grabbed her arm, wasting no time, and pulled the older girl with her as it seemed the others were too concerned with what Fujin and Raijin were babbling about with Squall.

Aria snorted lightly as they seemed to finally understand what Seifer's stupid quest for power had caused. She smiled, a true smile, to the older girl though.

– "I'm glad you're ok." – Ellone just looked at the mark on Aria's face.

– "I'm sorry" – Ariadne's answer was to drag her away from the conversation and through the door.

– "Forget about that" – A dark haired man barred their way as soon as they left the room, nearly making her let lose a fluent string of curses. She had enough on her hands to be drawn into another pointless battle at the moment.

– "_Who the hell did I piss off so badly?"_ – Aria screamed mentally as she turned to an attack position.

– "And you are?" – The Galbadian asked defensibly. The man gave her a confused look that turned threatening as he saw who she was behind her.

– "Uncle Laguna" – Ellone jumped into the older man's arms and hugged the life out of him while Aria struggled to keep her jaw away from the floor

– "_That's Laguna!"_ – She thought unbelievingly.

He looked older than the picture that she made of him but one thing was similar. A small touch of innocence in his expression that his son would never possess.

– "Apparently I'm your new employer…if you are Ariadne that is" – Laguna stated. She gave him an unnecessary nod.

– "They were worried to death about you." – And an even more unnecessary statement. That alone reminded her that she was losing precious time.

– "I know" – Aria answered with a small smile – "And I don't plan on making them do so again. So do me a favor and take care of Ellone. Hyne knows she's always in trouble." – Now Ariadne could consider herself proud to be one of the few that could make the ever calm Ellone glare.

"Be careful" – The man gave her a kind look, one she had never seen on his son.

– "Not possible. Now, get out of here" – She ran back into the room passing by Fujin and Raijin on the way out.

– "Where were you?" – Whispered Selphie as soon as she saw her back.

– "With Ellone. Getting her to safety. Something that you should have been doing by the way" – She answered softly a teasing tone in the last comment – "What happened?" – A small shaking of the brunette's head told her that they would talk later. Not that she needed anyway.

– "Ariadne Beckerman" – She narrowed her eyes as Seifer called her name – "I believe our hospitality was up to your standards." – Aria forced herself not to roll her eyes with the strange thought that she had been doing that to many times. The word addictive came to her mind.

– "Oh yes" – And laying off the sarcasm would probably be a good idea – "I just love being knocked out before being knocked out once more…and wait you'll never guess this one. Get knocked out **again** after that. Yep, great hospitality. Hope you don't plan in going into business."

A fly would have been able to make itself heard in the huge room. Aria barely noticed glares being exchanged, not even the ones directed at her probably due to having…omitted that small piece of information. Her dark emerald eyes were locked with a pair of light green and she wouldn't be the one to back down.

– "I don't understand why she is so interested in you" – Seifer finally said. Ariadne's expression turned colder as she heard those words.

– "At last, something we agree on." - He didn't say anything else as he attacked the group in a despair that spoke of something that Aria couldn't grasp correctly. Something that made her stomach hurt and her heart freeze as she looked at him even in the middle of battle. Something familiar.

"_Me…"_ - Her arms fell from her attack position and she just looked at him, barely conscious that she had stopped in the middle of a battle and even more oblivious to the callings for attention resounding on her mind.

– "She hurt you didn't she?" – Her voice had been calm, soft and yet everyone seemed to have heard her. – "She did it to you as well" – His eyes widened and he backed away as if her words were worst than the spells that he had been evading.

– "Aria! What are you doing?" – Ariadne absently noted that Squall's voice was a little more than livid as she walked in front of the group, one of her hands placing the blood-red katana on its sheath.

– "So you are just going to let her win, aren't you?" – Her voice turned strong, unflinching as her stern eyes.

– "You are just going to roll over when she says so simply because you're afraid?" – Never had any of them seen a look of such hatred in Seifer's face as he looked at the girl. Not even Squall that had seen them everyday since he had arrived at the Garden.

– "You don't know what it's like…"

"To feel like you're alone?" – She completed harshly – "To fell someone touching everything you care about? Everything that you try to hide? Your most cherished memories and private thoughts? Fell them being used against you? Been there, done that. Are you going to stand up on your own any time soon Almasy?"

Aria could feel it. The same feeling that she had felt before Ultimecia had had her fun with her lurking over his angered face. But underneath was the Seifer she knew him to be. The guy that had entered Galbadia Garden in her third year as if he owned the place. The guy that was protective of his friends and home. It was to him she was talking to.

– "She saw everything" – His voice was cold but composed, the anger disappearing, his attention focused sorely on the girl in front of him – "Dreams and expectations. Hopes and desires. Memories. She saw everything." – Aria nodded calmly.

– "Are you going to give up then?" – Pain flickered through his expression for a moment as he closed his eyes.

– "It hurts" – Was the only thing he said. Ariadne's eyes relaxed even as her hand grasped the katana she still held more tightly and she began walking towards their opponent. A familiar hand gripped her arm as she did so making her stop. Sea green eyes turned to Squall.

– "_Please trust me on this"_ – Her pleas were not voiced as she was afraid any wrong word would make everything she had been trying to do useless – "_Just trust. For once trust that I can do the right thing. Trust that my choices are correct. Trust me."_ – The hand let go slowly as if its owner was unsure of his decision.

She nodded once more before walking to the still silent man. The whole group was standing behind, Quistis slightly in front as if waiting for a treason but not interfering in any way with what Aria was doing. – "She doesn't leave" – He was talking to her and sorely to her. She knew that. – "I can hear her thoughts. Her orders…she will not leave."

– "Because you're afraid to let go." – She raised an eyebrow in her typical fashion – "You're not a kid. You don't need her to make your choices for you. Was this your dream all along Almasy? To be an executor, a murderer in another's name?"

For a moment she thought she had said the wrong words as anger showed in his eyes once more but then…he grabbed his head and screamed as loud as he could closing his eyes forcefully. It hadn't been directed to her.

– "_What can I do guys?"_ – She begged mentally to her guardians – "_He cannot hear me_ _now" _– Alarm was filling their bond, their and her own.

– "_We can help"_ – Answered Sacred – "_Touch him and open your mind. We'll take care of the rest"_ – A small touch of fear overtook her heart, enough for them to feel it, as she remembered the last time anyone had entered her mind.

– "_We won't let him see anything Aria"_ – Whispered Minotaur – "_But it is the only way" _– Ariadne nodded resolutely before kneeling next to the taller man, her hands resting on his temples.

No one moved to help or stop her. Not that any of them could. A gloved hand gripped her wrist with strength enough to break it if she had been any weaker.

– "Do stop that Almasy" – Aria said coldly – "I have no more wish to be in your mind than you to let me in so let's make this quick" – The hand lightened the grip but didn't let go. Aria just forced herself to ignore it as her eyes closed.

She didn't have to do much, just watch. Darkness filled her vision but in it several threads shone brightly, many of them connected to her and many to him. Threads that represented their minds and all of their mental or emotional connections. One of her own threads, red-blood as her distinctive magic and easily one of the strongest she possessed, broke in half only to touch one of the man in front of her.

Seeing its sickly grey touching the red of her connection with the Brothers twisted her stomach in a really bad way almost making her want to throw up. But Ariadne ignored also it as the red thread pulled the other viciously.

It tried to resist.

It really did as she could feel the rage and…well, she could only classify it as a temper tantrum of astronomic proportions. And then the thread snapped making the girl fall behind in shock as if she had been holding onto a rope that had suddenly been cut.

– "_She will attack again"_ – Warned Sacred – "_He needs protection. Now!"_ – Emerald eyes turned behind her in anxiety.

– "Everyone, I need a GF" – She asked to the horrified group – "As in, right now!" – To her surprise Zell came forward without a single word before placing a small black ball in her outstretched hand.

– "He better not say a word to me after this" – She rolled her eyes closing her hand around the one thing she knew that could help only to press it against Seifer's.

– "Let him help you" – She hissed – "Concentrate on his connection. Accept it. He can protect you." – And she took a step back waiting for some reaction.

– "What is happening Aria?" – Quistis voiced what everyone had been thinking. A gloved hand made a sharp sign for her to wait as Seifer breathed harshly before he straightened up once more, casting a remedy and a Curaga as he did so, and looked at Ariadne.

– "Doomtrain…I suppose I should thank you for not giving me Carbuncle or something." – Zell glared at him and was totally ignored.

– "So we come at an impasse Beckerman" – Seifer continued too calmly – "Any solution?" – Aria looked at Squall silently seeing as his cold blue eyes turned from her to Seifer.

She suddenly felt sick when she noticed the look she was receiving. But she hid it, eyes hard and expression serious. She would always hide it. A comforting hand rested on her shoulder.

– "I believe that a temporary truce is in order Squall, Seifer" – The contempt in the second name was well masked as Quistis spoke but Ariadne knew better than to bypass that. And forgiveness would only come after a long time for those wounds.

– "I assume the best course of action would be to summon President Laguna and place him under his custody while we continue our mission" – Ariadne was never more proud for the instructor's diplomatic skills.

– "_As yours are severely lacking"_ – Commented Minotaur. She ignored 'Taur's input as well as Sacred's scolding to listen to Squall's answer. The Commander of Balamb was still silent and, for once, no one forced him to speak immediately. Not even Rinoa and Selphie that were strangely quiet in the background.

– "Or we could back down for now" – The Galbadian Seed suggested calmly – "Maybe return to the ship and discuss the last events."

– "Irvine, call the president" – Squall ordered unemotionally still looking at her and apparently having ignored all she had said – "Ariadne and Zell, get Fujin and Raijin. I want them both here."

– "_He just placed his entire foot in his mouth there"_ – Ariadne bit her lip softly as she heard the cold command barely listening to yet another of Taur's remarks. He had never called her Ariadne ever since after the Galbadia Garden's battle…she had confided in him then…and now he had…for a children's feud.

– "Yes Commander" – Aria spat acidly while unsheathing her second blade. – "Be right back Quis. Come on Zell" – She had never been so grateful for the fact that the whole Lunatic Pandora was swarming with monsters.

…

My POV

_Don't you just love sibling rivalry?_

_It makes one feel so happy to watch especially when said rivals make fools out of themselves. _

_Hyne, why the hell did I have to fall for a complete and total bastard? Cause there HAS to be a decent explanation. For the sake of my sanity it has. _

_Ok, let's put the facts on the table. _

_1. Seifer is an asshole. _

_Hell yeah, attitude and personality suck big time._

_2. He was under the bitch's spell so he pretty much wasn't in control of himself. _

_Trying to explain that to the students of the three Gardens he placed in jeopardy will prove to be a pain._

_3. Both Squall and he hated each other's guts since kids. I was caught in the middle. _

_Smart. Almost as smart as my encounter with an ice spike._

_4. I couldn't let the bitch do to others what she did to me. _

_That much was obvious. Having your mind raped isn't something anyone would wish on another. I would never do that. I may have sarcastic tendencies but I'm not sadistic… I will try to make an exception on the bitch's case though._

_5. I'm pissed off beyond measure, have no way to yell at anyone, the only way for me to vent is to fight the monsters on my way and…did I mention I'm pissed off?_

_What the hell am I going to do? _

_Now I could really use some help. Red and Taur try to help but they can only do so much and Quis…I know she's been trying to talk to me but there's no way in hell that I will speak about this in front of the group. _

_Maybe I'll consider it when I'm at a minimum of fifty kilometers away from them…maybe not. _

_How can I explain her all the problems that are swimming around in my mind? Yep, I don't have that answer as well. _

_About Seifer I am afraid I can't do much. It's not my decision to make. I can't make the others forgive him and quite frankly I don't think I have any right to do something like that. I can't forgive him either so who am I to force others into something like that? _

_I never did believe much in the "Do what I say and not what I do" motto. _

_Even knowing that it was Ultimecia who had most of the fault, Seifer is to me, to all of us, what Edea was after the battles that we fought against her. A person that reminds me of whatever suffering that happened in my life. _

_I won't be able to forget Galbadia Garden under attack, friends being forced to fight between themselves…no. I won't forget. But forgiveness is always possible. _

_After all…I kinda forgave Ellone for her stunt, right? _

_Time to see if I still hold any sway over Galbadia Garden. I did have a second chance in life. It would be way too hypocrite if I refused to give it to others. Stef and Sasha are going to have a fit over this though. _

_I can only hope I'll get out of this alive so I can see that first hand. If I come back home that is…just where exactly is my home now? _

_Really?_

**Here ends this week's chapter. I would have probably wrote a bit more but the next chapter is one I am really proud of, so I'll let everyone eat their nails for this week. Don't forget that reviews are food for the mind and mine needs to be working really hard right now. Mistakes, suggestions, comments and just plain randomness are welcome so review.**

…

**Next chapter: One would think that people would have learned not to mess up with a certain pissed-off Galbadian Seed, right? Yeah, right.**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie **

**(Tanathos nods approvingly before leaving sister alone. Rea hits him on the head with a chemistry book while muttering something about slave drivers)**


	24. Reluctant compassion

**I am back! Welcome to yet another chapter everyone! Sorry for keeping you all waiting but I still have a lot to do. Hey, if I think on the bright side I see that I only have three weeks before I finish my exams…if I think on the opposite side I'll have to say that I _still_ have three weeks before I finish (Rea sighs heavily). Let's just put this show on the road. For the already-lost-count-th time I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Sheesh! You lawyers should really stop harassing poor innocent fanfic writers. (Tanathos appears out of nowhere and coughs loudly. Rea hits him with a dishwasher.) Don't ask _me_ where that came from either. Aria and her friends and family (meaning the OCs) are all mine.**

…

**A.N – _Still_ waiting for you to give me your names for Aria's amulet. At this point AoA's suggestion is still winning but keep voting…**

**Here are the three already submitted. Please vote for your favourite or submit your own. **

…

**Meva Ysimad – It means "life amulet" and it's Al-bhed (language from FFX for those who don't know) – Submitted by AoA.**

**Apotropaic – It means "to have the power to avert evil" and it's greek – Submitted by Orodruin**

**Benu – It means "to rise in brilliance" and it is a way to refer to the phoenix. It's Egyptian – Submitted by Crystalparadise**

…

**Vote please…?**

…

**Answers to my reviewers:**

**Grasshopper2**** – Hello to you and welcome to my story! I am really glad that you consider this a good story even though you have dislike for OCs. Sometimes I do too when people make them just too perfect or too…I don't really know how to explain. Maybe it's just that they are too far away from the other characters that sometimes they seem not to fit in. I hope that isn't happening with Aria. Now I really love knowing you are reading this but no passing out ok? And yes I like that chapter a lot too. One of the few I knew nearly from the start that had to make an appearance. Well I think I'm done for now. Hope you like it.**

…

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey AoA! Yes, people have voted for your name. Yes, they think is a good one. Yes, I know it's a good one. And no, you can't vote more than once, especially not a hundred times. About your family and friend's comments I can only say that they are right…You have a severe case of Selphie-syndrome. But worry not. You'll live. **

**I think they know what's best…maybe? Nah. Ignore them and live the way you want to. Is there anything better than being able to do that? Anyways thanks for comments about the chappie and I'm sorry but Aria's amulet's name will only appear in about…don't know for sure but not less than four or five chapters. Think you can hold on till then? **

…

**DarthStriker – HI! You came back! Evil? Who? I'm so not evil (Thanatos raises dishwasher slowly and mumbles an "of course not". The dishwasher falls again). And nails are good for you. They are…huh…nutritive? Ok, forgetting that thanks a lot for your review. I absolutely loved it. **

**About the romance problem…well the thing is that…let's look at the characters. Squall (come on, everyone that's reading this should already know that the guy was involved in the romance part eons ago), is emotionally repressed. There's no other way to say it. You would have fewer problems making a wall confessing undying love for the floor or something (don't know where that came from either. Weird.) And Aria is stubborn as a mule. Make the math. **

**And as much as I want to give you the "in the face" romance you asked I really don't want to rush things. If I do, I would probably get them out of character in an irreversible way. Have a bit of patience. I guarantee you'll like it when it comes. **

**Nevertheless I'm happy you like Aria, as well as Red and Taur's interventions and you can bet that the whole "world" problem is really going to show in the next chapters.**

**And…( Rea gapes at screen) this is your favourite FFVIII story right now? Holy "#$&! Thank you so much. Here's my update then. You can stop eating your nails now.**

…

**Crystalparadise – You reviewed again! Alright! Welcome once again to this place I call…I'll get you back on that one. Anyways (Rea blushes heavily) professional? I'm happy you think so but I'm working to get to a really different area right now. This is more like my hobby. Thank you nonetheless. **

**Anyone getting away with making Aria sad and/or angry? Not going to happen (Evil crackle behind Rea. Looks around and frowns). Sadistic ghosts…they seem to be attracted to my place. I really don't why (A "yeah right" comes from under the dishwasher). No nails? Do what do and say goodbye to your pens. It will keep the suspense from doing permanent damage. For the romance part please read the review above. I explain everything there. They'll just need to suffer a bit more.**

**And going to Egypt is bad news! Well to me maybe 'cause I really like your reviews and all but don't worry. I'll wait patiently until you can review again. I still have nails after all. Don't be worried about aeroplanes. They are the safest transport you can use and after the first ten minutes in which you keep thinking "pleasedon'tfallpleasedon'tfallpleasedon'tfall" you'll see that you'll be fine. Avoid the greenish-black thing in the meat though. I still don't know what it is and I really don't think it's a good idea to find out.**

**Thanks for the warning. Next time the Vader part reviews I won't be so freaked out. Nopee, you're not saying goodbye. You'll be back, safe and sound, soon enough with an added tan that will take months to wear out. Pack lots of sun protector and don't forget lots of water. See? I _can_ give good advice. Have a good trip and wonderful holidays. Hope to read from you soon.**

…

And welcome to the twenty-forth chapter of Second Life. Be back in a bit…

…

3rd Person POV

…

No member of the group was able to get more than silence from Ariadne as soon as she and Zell came back with the two companions they had been sent to search. Not a single word had left her lips unless for cool suggestions every now and then before the discussion turned into battle once more.

She was by a side against a wall, away from the core of the discussion, cold emerald eyes surveying unflinchingly as she watched the large group, a hand absently playing with the blood red katana.

Fuming would be the word Stephanie would use if she could see her.

And only few would be able to recognize her very bad mood. Her normal ones were explosive, anger and annoyance making her blow up as a consequence of a very short fuse. The one she was on the moment was worse. One she could barely remember having ever since her thirteen years old.

She just felt…empty. And cold.

– "_Why don't you stop them Aria?"_ – Sacred knew better than to speak of the things she didn't want to speak about. Even as he and his brother felt the anger and sadness permeating each touch of their bond.

– "_I'm not the leader Red"_ – She answered curtly, hand moving the long blade slowly – "_And right now I don't think I would be able to keep my mouth shut if anyone says a wrong word." _– A feeling came through the bond. One she could only deduce as a raised eyebrow as strange as that sounded. She sighed mentally.

– "_I'm sorry guys. You have no fault at all for my problems." _– A dismissive sound came from Minotaur.

– "_Screw that. They are morons. Do what you will"_ – If she wasn't so angry her jaw would have met the ground.

– "_See the result of your cursing?"_ – Asked Sacred despairingly – "_Now I will have to deal with this for eternity. However he is right. They will not surpass this easily and you are loosing time."_ – She snorted softly.

– "_And what do you want me to do Red? Scream at them?"_ – Whatever answer she was expecting it wasn't the one she got.

– "_Yes"_ – A single word spoken quietly and with the same certainty she was used to hear on the GF's voice.

– "_You are on the outside Aria."_ – He continued calmly – "_You can see the situation better than them. They hold their memories as a shield from the truth they should see. You don't." _

– "_Good one Bro"_ – Commented Taur with what she was sure to be a mental equivalent of a rolling of eyes – "_That was so confusing that almost seemed a compliment_." – She could almost feel her fey mood vanish slowly.

They always had that effect on her.

However a single look towards the still arguing group made all the good that their presence had done null.

– "_It was a compliment"_ – Sacred's voice was so calm. Like a parent should be. Like hers had been. _– "Just_ _try not to kill anyone"_ – And the last part had carried resignation.

Ariadne didn't do anything immediately. Her eyes just flickered from one member of the group to another, a small frown marring her previously emotionless features.

Quistis was being her normal self. A cool head in the middle of two very hot-headed guys.

Zell and Irvine.

Selphie wasn't speaking. Her usually cheerful eyes were pained and confused as she looked at the man that had ordered the attack on her home.

Rinoa? Aria wouldn't be the one to claim to know what she was thinking. As Selphie she seemed only to watch as the drama played in front of her.

And Squall…? She was having a hard time just to look at his face without the urge to hit him.

– "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" – Seifer said loudly breaking her thoughts apart. She groaned in frustration as she saw Zell preparing to act in that invitation.

– "Enough!" – Her voice cut the noise sharply as she took herself away from the wall.

– "Almasy" – She hissed – "If you can't say something worth the breath it takes, keep that hole you call a mouth shut" – Her free hand grasped the wrestler's shoulder and pulled him next to Irvine.

– "He moves from this place and I'll knock him out. Don't tempt me" – If she had taken any attention to their reactions she would have burst laughing with the shell-shocked expressions. But she didn't as she turned once more to Seifer.

– "Let's make some things clear" – She started icily – "I don't like you. I quite frankly know that you are a bloody bastard not to mention your whole holier-than-you attitude that annoys the hell out of me. Meaning I would be very pleased in being allowed to kick your ass. But I won't" – She made a pause drawing a quivering breath in order to calm herself. No one spoke a word.

– "Get yourself at Galbadia Garden. The three of you." – She continued looking at Fujin and Raijin faithfully by his side – "President Laguna should accompany you or else you will probably get lynched on the spot. Ask to speak with Alexander Stone and Stephanie McAllister. They are the most level-headed from my group."

"This is the one chance that I'll try to give you Almasy. If I get back to find anyone hurt or you screwing things up…" - Aria let the threat trail before she smirked coldly. – "I'll be the first one in line to kill you" – She turned around to her friends silently.

– "To all of you I have two words. Grow up. We are doing something far more important than your petty squabbles. In case you have forgotten we have a sorceress's powers to neutralize, a trip to the future to make and another sorceress to take care of. You are Seeds. Act like it."

– "_Ever heard of the word overkill Aria?"_ – Grumbled Minotaur.

– "_That would be far more credible if you weren't laughing brother"_ – Sighed Sacred.

– "Rinoa" – Called Ariadne forcing herself to calm down from her temper display – "You had something to control a sorceress's powers. Where is it?" – The girl jumped when she realized the Galbadian was talking to her eliciting a snort from somewhere behind Aria.

She chose to ignore it as Rinoa looked frantically in her pack before throwing something at her. Ariadne caught it easily, eyes analyzing the small trinket. It was beautiful. A large dark blue jewel nestled on a pure silver bracelet covered in…her eyes narrowed slightly.

– "_I could swear this is Latin"_ – She thought as she watched the carved letters

– "Something wrong Aria?" - Quistis smiled when sea green eyes met hers in a way that conveyed her slight amusement at the situation. The girl blinked, somewhat confused, before shaking her head.

– "I really hope this works on Adel. Better than killing someone in cold blood." – She threw it at Squall not stopping to see his reaction.

– "You three come with me" – She ordered to the former Balamb students as she began walking to the door, katanas already on her hands slowly twisting in an automatic movement – "I have a letter to write. And somehow I don't think I have enough bullshit to make it convincing." – She stopped and gave Quistis a pleading look.

– "Help?" – The instructor rolled her eyes before approaching her sister and, placing an arm around her shoulders began steering her to the door.

– "I do believe you are hopeless Aria" – She commented lightly as they left the others behind. No one moved on the room as they disappeared until…

- "Almasy!" – Came Ariadne's pissed off voice – "Get your ass out here or I swear by Hyne that I'll send you to get slaughtered" – Seifer was about to open his mouth to yell back but Fujin stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling him along with Raijin trailing not far behind saying something that sounded suspiciously like "whipped, ya know?".

Laguna looked from the door to the remaining members of the group and raised an eyebrow.

– "Is she always like this?" – Selphie grinned

– "You have seen nothing yet sir Laguna. You should see her on a round with…" - Irvine placed a hand on her mouth and gave the president an apologetic look.

– "That was rather rude" – Commented Rinoa looking at the door – "She could have told that as if she wasn't about to bite our heads off." – Irvine rolled his eyes.

– "And we would have listened? And this is Aria were talking about. She was probably controlling herself not to do worse."

- "Are you two finished?" – Interrupted Squall, talking for the first time ever since Ariadne had intervened. He gave them no time to answer.

– "Selphie, escort the president to the Ragnarok and return as soon as possible with the others." – He looked at the small bracelet on his hand – "We'll take care of Adel" – Cold blue eyes turned to his companions and he nodded.

– "Let's go" – Laguna watched the group leave with only a small brunette as a company.

– "Is **_he_** always like this?" – Selphie laughed.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "That's the biggest load of crap I've ever read Beckerman. I hate to say this but you are good" – Ariadne's eyebrow rose slowly as she took the letter she had finished writing from Seifer's hand.

– "A compliment Almasy? I'm touched" – She stood from the chair she had been sitting on after signing the paper – "Mr. President" – A small smile crossed her lips as the older man seemed to blush slightly in embarrassment.

– "You should go first to talk to them" – Aria suggested before a smirk appeared – "Knowing Sasha she would probably place Almasy unarmed on the Training Grounds." – Quistis looked from her sister to the annoyed warrior.

– "Pity" – The sarcasm on that single word told Ariadne that Quistis had been spending way too much time with her.

– "I'm impressed" – Started Seifer – "My favorite instructor actually got…"

- "I would advise you to think" – Interrupted Quistis's cold voice – "Before you insult me. I'm not nearly as open to the idea of forgiveness as Aria." – Maybe if she had put the whip down someone would have thought she was joking.

– "Down boy" – Seifer turned to glare at Ariadne that didn't seem the least impressed – "I just stopped six persons from killing you. I think you should try to stop giving them more reasons to finish the job." – She made a small gesture with her head to Selphie by her side with her weapon on her hands ready to use and to her own blades at a moment's distance.

– "We don't need a lot more" – Added the Trabian.

– "STOP" – Everyone turned to Fujin that was glaring at Seifer. She seemed to have reached the brink of patience with the blond man.

– "QUIET. RESPECT THEM. HELPING." – Rajin coughed slightly to hide the chuckles he couldn't control

– "Good to see things back to normal, ya know?" – Selphie gave them a strange glance.

– "You're weird. But shouldn't we be going or something? Squall will probably get furious if we don't move" – Ariadne's eyes flashed with sudden annoyance but she conceded to the point nevertheless.

– "Whatever" – She almost groaned when she realized the word that had left her lips. – "Let's get going." – A small nod was enough for Quistis to take charge before she ended burying herself even more in the deep metaphorical hole she was already in.

– "Ellone and President Laguna should come with us so we can put the plan in action." – Her blue eyes locked unto Aria making said girl wince – "And you and I will have a long conversation after this." – She chose to ignore the "yes mom" that followed the statement but the small narrowing of her eyes made Ariadne understand that that was one talk she would not like.

– "Let's move then." – The rest of the party nodded before they began leaving but Aria didn't. Not immediately. She looked at the three friends and her expression carried a veiled plea.

– "If something happens to me…" - Her voice broke for a moment and she shook her head – "Warn the guys from Galbadia for me. Tell them that I'll miss them" – Fujin smiled unexpectedly placing a small hand on her shoulder

– "ARIADNE. FINE. THANK YOU." – It took sometime for the Galbadian to translate the message but when she did she found herself smiling in return.

– "Yeah, I'll be. Take care." – She took a blade as she left only to stop when a voice called her. It was Seifer.

– "Thank you Beckerman." – Curt, sharp, to the point…real. Aria found herself smilling a bit less forced.

– "_We did the right thing._ _And that's all."_ – And in the back of her mind she could feel the soft pride of her guardians.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Anyone wants to explain how did that happen?" – Ariadne was looking at the remains of Adel that had been killed barely moments before. Rinoa was standing up from next to her, eyes blank and unexpressive.

– "Adel broke away from the control of the amulet soon enough. Ultimecia might have helped. Then she absorbed Rinoa, for the lack of a better word. We had no other choice but to kill her" – Squall's voice was as cold as ever. – "Ultimecia seemed to have passed over to Rinoa now" – The only reason why Ariadne didn't comment was because of Quistis's hand on her arm in an unspoken warning.

– "Ellone" – Laguna appeared behind the brown haired girl guiding her to them – "Go" – Seconds were all that took for Rinoa to pass out in front of them in a flash of light – "Now bring her back Ellone" – Instructed Laguna.

– "_What's with all the light show?"_ – Muttered Minotaur not so unexpectedly.

– "_The same thing that you find necessary to do each time that I summon you guys Taur" _– Ariadne answered dryly – "_Now I don't know what will happen when this begin so both of you should take the rest state and wait until I call you. No buts" _– She added when a feeling of uneasiness came through the bond

– "_I don't wanna lose you and I can handle myself for a while"_ – They didn't seem convinced – "_Please"_ – She heard a small sigh as Rinoa stood

– "_Be careful"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_We're right here Aria"_ – And as Minotaur's voice faded into the background of her mind she turned her attention to the president that was helping Ellone to keep standing.

– "This is it" – She turned his voice out as she looked to her sister and gave her a confident smile. Confidence that she wasn't feeling at the least. Quistis smiled in answer but a sad one before she grabbed her hand.

– "We are in deep shit, aren't we?" – Murmured Ariadne as she watched the room around them begin to shift.

– "This time I agree" – It was the last thing she heard before the world around them literally melted.

…

My POV

…

_Ever felt like there is nothing around you? _

_That you are left in the middle of nowhere and alone where no one can reach you? _

_Ever seen the world fading until you cannot distinguish the up from down, left from right…?_

_Ever have the urge to pinch yourself to make sure that you still exist, that you are more than molecules and atoms and ions and whatever matter…that you are still alive? _

_Pray that you never will. _

_This is a feeling I'll carry for all existence in my nightmares. The feeling of emptiness and oblivion. The cold of nothingness…it is the most horrifying thing I have ever felt in my life. _

_Am I stupid or what? Next time I want to play hero I really have to give myself a nice long holiday in someplace where my brain is allowed to actually work. _

_But I would never leave them alone through this. As much as I'm scared out of my wits…as much as I want to buy a one way ticket home and lock myself in my room for the next millennia or so. _

_After this I'm retiring and moving to Shumi village. Finding stones sounds heavenly in this moment._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne forced her eyes to remain open as they fell on the endless string of what could only be considered as a merge of all and nothing. Countless times and dimensions that she couldn't even begin to grasp.

It was much worse than everything she had been through. Much worse than anything she could have ever thought of. The only hold on reality was Quistis's hand grasping hers as strongly as she could and the presence of the rest of them by their side. She forced her eyes to open and her stomach to settle

– "I really hate heights" – Even her voice was almost inaudible. The hand in hers held harder. Quistis had heard her.

– "Where are we going?" – Selphie's voice carried the distinct feeling that she was enjoying the trip as much as Aria. Zero to nil.

– "Edea's house" – Came Squall's answer. Ariadne's eyes widened as she felt something intangible tug in her mind. The sentence "it feels like someone walked on my grave" came easily.

– "I'll probably disappear" – Quistis's hold was so strong that it almost hurt as she heard Rinoa's sentence. Thankfulness and caring filled Ariadne's heart only to be replaced by sorrow as Squall's voice was heard once more.

– "Stay by my side. We won't let you disappear" – Aria closed her eyes briefly as her stomach gave another twist.

– "_Thanks a lot for remembering me you bastard_" – Dark blue eyes turned to her as if their owner had listened to her unspoken words. When Aria saw them widen suddenly she understood something was deeply wrong.

– "Aria!" – Alarm shot through her as Quistis's voice reached her ears. Ariadne turned her eyes then to see something that she should have already been waiting for. Her hand was vanishing.

– "Shit!" – The word left her mouth before Aria could stop herself as she felt Quistis desperately trying to keep hold. Ariadne looked at all of them for a moment and forced a small smile into her features.

– "I'll be waiting at the finish line. Be sure to be there" – She winked slightly at her sister, swallowing the fear that was filling her stomach, before she let go of her hand in a sudden movement. Voices calling her name followed her as she sank into her own memories.

…

**Oops. I wasn't supposed to end there now was I? But here's where it will stay for this week. So what do I need to ask of you right now hmmm? Need any help to remember? Yes! REVIEWS! Please say what you are thinking of the story or warn me about mistakes or errors that you might have found. Random comments or some small pieces of insanity are also accepted and welcomed (yes, my life is _that_ boring right now). So REVIEW everyone! (Rea's mom comes for her dishwasher and drags Tanathos away while muttering something about "crazy kids" and "genes gone defective"). I have no idea what she's talking about.**

…

**Next chapter: Memories, sorceresses, bearers, promises and a past overview… **

…

**See ya all Thursday**

**Reyavie**


	25. Past and Future chaos

**_Before I start my usual words I just want to leave a message for all the people of the United Kingdom that are suffering so much right now. Terrorism is one thing that no one can predict, no one can stop and always targets those who don't deserve it. Innocents died and for what? Nothing. It will not avenge anyone that has died before. It only brings more death, more sadness, more despair. And it continues on and on and on…So today I speak not as Portuguese or even as a European. I speak simply as someone that wished people would understand that nothing will change while the only way used to end a conflict is to inflict pain on others. I wish that with all my heart and know that, in that day, we'll all be better men and women…better human beings. _**

_**I know that no words can help right now…but I just hope that the pain will fade with time. Hope is all we can do.**_

_**Love to you all, Reyavie**_

…

**And another week has passed…Hello to everyone that has been following this. Hope everyone's enjoying their holidays…or the ones that are already in holidays (Reyavie glares at her books). To those who aren't…well at least rest a bit while reading this. As always I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I don't! See? I can admit it. My shrink told me admitting the problem is the first step…that and that I couldn't pay for the lawsuit that would be dumped on poor old me. Anyways let's do something productive then…**

…

**A.N – _Still_ waiting for you to give me your names for Aria's amulet. At this point AoA's suggestion is still winning but keep voting…**

**Here are the three already submitted. Please vote for your favourite or submit your own. **

…

**Meva Ysimad – It means "life amulet" and it's Al-bhed (language from FFX for those who don't know) – Submitted by AoA.**

**Apotropaic – It means "to have the power to avert evil" and it's greek – Submitted by Orodruin**

**Benu – It means "to rise in brilliance" and it is a way to refer to the phoenix. It's Egyptian – Submitted by Crystalparadise**

…

**This is the last week I'll be accepting this voting, people. Please say something.**

…

**To my dear reviewers:**

…

**Orodruin**** – Hello again to you too. I wasn't exactly demanding a vote…just encouraging forcefully? (cough). Nevertheless thank you for your vote and also for all the mistakes you found. I swear that I do read the chapters before posting them but as I have read them so many times it's easy to bypass them. I was very happy to know that you liked the chapter and the actions of the different characters. I really enjoyed writing the whole confrontation between Seifer and Aria so it's good to know that you liked it too. And yes, the writing scene is on the Ragnarok. **

**Just one more thing, the zero to nil part is a direct translation of a Portuguese slang phrase and I don't know if it exists in another form in English. Basically it reinforces the idea of nothing. So that's that. Hope that this chapter has less mistakes in it and if not warn me about them please. Till later.**

**P.S – Who is Bakura?**

…

**Grasshopper2**** – And welcome back to you. (Reyavie sees glare and hides behind a desk). I didn't think it was that bad…really. Sorry? (Rea slowly stands and sits back down. A loud gulp is heard). Anyways, good to know that I managed to fit Aria well in the story and that you consider the last chapter, a great chapter. So to redeem myself of the cliff-hanger here's a larger one. Maybe this will make the glare go away…please? (Hides again).**

…

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey! So in answer to your question...is Selphie-syndrome a good or a bad thing...I really don't have a clue. Think it like this. It doesn't kill you, it doesn't kill anyone, period and it makes you have temporary (cough) flashes of insanity. I don't think it's that bad. Sane people are boring. **

**About the cliff-hanger that I was informed about guess what? I did leave it there. (Rea cackles evilly). So to know what's going to happen you'll just have to read, won't you? And realistic and well-written…? You do know that you are going to give me a permanent blush don't you? As I am white as a bloody anaemic ghost (I'm not joking. I can pass a whole month of the beach that I won't turn much darker.) that will make a very weird picture. **

**And talking about weird pictures…( Rea puts crazy crab, packet of Pixie Stix and an overly sugar-high, hyperactive Selphie in shaker and turns it on before looking… and turning very, very green) I think I just lost my appetite for dinner. **

**And see? I didn't leave you hanging…for too long and the amulet name thing will be decided until next week. There's no need to thank me for reviewing your story cause it's the least I can do after all the support you have given me these last months. Besides I love Squalphies and yours is a great one. **

**Thanks for the luck (because I really need it. But guess what? Only two to go) and damn…you got a cold in the summer. That's a bummer. But you can use it to skip some home chores. That's better than nothing, right? Hope you get well soon. Rest a lot and you'll be hyperactive in no time. Now you can go read the chappie.**

**P.S – Remember that character I told you, you'd like? Watch out for Clare ; )**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – A new reviewer! Alright! I love when someone new comes to tell me something about my story and even more if they say that they like it. So thank you so much for your review. You can't get your story posted? Why's that? Having trouble with getting your ideas on the "paper"? If that's the reason you should definitively try posting it. People would read it and help you. Believe that I've been there and that reviews helped me a lot. **

**This story is still going to last for a quite a bit as I am still writing it and without a perspective of when I'm going to end it. I still have some ideas that I want to write before I finish it. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait to read the end. And I am writing. Slower, cause of my exams and all, but I am writing. Enjoy the new chapter then.**

…

**CrystalParadise – I really shouldn't say this...I really shouldn't...but since when that stopped me from anything? I told you so! Sorry, couldn't resist. Glad that you're okay and enjoying your holidays. But I'll go there in a bit…Let's begin from the beginning.**

**Why did I stop there? Well, it seemed a logical place to stop. At the moment. Now, after being bombarded with glares, comments and Vader, I realized that it was a very stupid thing to do. Why did Aria disappear? She didn't have the same experiences or lived in the same places as the other which means that her past is different. Basically her time stream journey is, as Rinoa's, different from the others's. Hence the disappearing act. **

**Why is Squall a big asshole? I'm afraid that's one of the world's greatest mysteries topped only by why do my parents always think they are right…even when they aren't. Which is often (Rea whistles as father gives her a weird look).**

**Continuing, so the plane didn't fall, you weren't burned alive and you ate the greenish-black thing. The last one you could do without. I'm sure the blood replacement will work just fine…I think. No prob about not reviewing. You do that when you can again. Just have fun and enjoy your time. **

**Egypt sounds really cool. Wish I could visit it too but hey, I'm going with my folks to Netherlands on August. Maybe next year I can convince them to visit. And yes, from now on a lot of things will be written from scratch as, I'm sure that you know, all the rest of the game is pretty much raid castle, find demons, kill demons, find Ultimecia, kill Ultimecia…As if I wouldn't mess up with that.**

**Aria already comes back in this chapter so you'll just have to read it. Other than that I recommend a dose of hormones to balance the emotional roller-coaster...or a family sized bar of chocolate. It works for me. Well gotta go. Hope to read from you soon.**

**P.S – Pick the cutest guy and then beat the others with something harder than a bat. Lol. Have fun. **

…

Welcome to the…(Rea looks at chapter guide and gaps) OMG! It's the twenty-fifth! See ya at the end.

…

Her feet touched the earth slowly with a tenderness she wasn't expecting.

– "_Well…this is something new"_ – Ariadne rolled her eyes as her hands automatically reached for the comfort of the twin katanas on her back.

– "_Your blatancy gets worse by the second Taur"_ – Aria commented dryly unsheathing them quickly – "_And that's not because of your contact with me"_ – She looked around, stance relaxing slightly as she noticed where she was.

A huge park laughed at her amazed face, a small river shining in the sunlight beside it. The same waters she had played as a child, the same trees where she and her brother had hid countless times. She turned around and couldn't stop tears from falling as her house came into view.

A beautiful two-floored house was in front of her, the one built by her father in the land that her ancestors had left him. Everything was the same as before. Exactly as her memories were. The small garden growing as always when under the care of her mother, the swing her father had put up, the birdbath that Lugh and her had helped install. No signs of the passage of time could be seen.

– "_Aria! Wake up!"_ – Scolded Sacred – "_This is a memory and you are under its spell. That's what your enemy wants"_ – That functioned like a bucket of ice-cold water making her alert and ready to defend herself if needed.

– "_Where should we go?"_ – Asked Minotaur as Ariadne tried to see beyond her memories.

– "_You should at least try to walk Aria. Search for the places that you recognize from your memories."_ – Counseled the older brother – "_You are supposed to go to Edea's house correct? You will probably reach there chronologically"_ – She smiled in slight amusement before starting down the road.

– "_You're so wise that you scare me sometimes Red"_ – Her expression sobered as the environment around her shifted.

Her old school. And not only that. A woman was in front of her, her pale skin so white that it seemed as if it had never seen sunlight. The clothes were a mix of an eighteen century dress with colors that would have belonged better in a circus.

– "Bearer" – It hissed, cold blank eyes fixed on her. A frown crossed Ariadne's expression as she heard those words…words that were already painfully familiar. Aria saw the sorceress raise her arm for a spell and reacted the only way she knew.

– "Reflect" – The shining green shield spread around her in time to protect her from a well placed Gravija. Knowing that attacking magically would be a useless, if not very stupid, thing to do she slashed with her blades as strongly as she could, trying to keep herself moving.

The scenery around her changed once more. Her family's summer home near the beach. Lugh's college. Her grandparents' house. Maria's farm.

– "_This is the what?…ninth now?"_ – Aria grinded her teeth as she attacked yet another sorceress…or whatever the specters were.

– "_Don't know" _– She growled to Taur evading another spell – "_Don't care. But if hear another "bearer" I'll flip."_ – A beach showed itself in all its glory but was completely ignored as she killed another sorceress.

Her arms were feeling like lead after more that thirty minutes of continuous fighting and the Seed knew she wouldn't be able to fight much longer. Without giving it a lot of thought she grabbed a small vial from her pack and drank the elixir Selphie had given her before they left.

– "_I believe it is already advancing in time Aria"_ – Commented Sacred as she looked around –_ "You should be in Gaea soon."_ – And true to the guardian's words the next image was the place she had known as a home for the last years. Galbadia Garden. Ariadne groaned as another sorceress appeared out of nowhere.

– "Wait" – Aria asked with a sneer – "Let me guess. Bearer, right?" – Her patience was severely tested when the sorceress said the word she had already learned to hate.

– "_They need an updated dictionary or something"_ – Grumbled Minotaur.

– "'_Taur I would really appreciate if you stopped the bloody comments."_ – A sigh escaped her lips as she turned towards her new opponent.

– "Someone better thank me for this later" – Deling city saluted her as she rejoined the battle.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne couldn't stop the relief from spreading as she saw Edea's orphanage once more. Or what she could have called the orphanage if it wasn't completely destroyed. In her time the structure still held on, walls and rooms needing only hands, materials and hard work to go back to what it had been in the past. In the time she had been brought to it was barely recognizable. And in front of her was her goal.

– "_That's one interior decorator that should have been hit in the head as a child"_ – She thought, somewhat amused, as she saw the huge castle. Images, from a life before, filled her mind as she remembered old castles and dungeons that she had seen on TV, stories that had shaped her childhood. But she wasn't a child anymore.

– "_It works quite well as an "I'm in charge" sign doesn't it?"_ – She returned a katana to its sheath, as her arm seemed to refuse holding it any longer, and began walking towards the building.

– "_You should rest for a while Aria. You are almost exhausted" _– Sacred's voice was concerned but something told her it wasn't exactly because of the reason he had said. Some unknown part of her chose not to inquire further. Just because she had them in her head twenty four-seven it didn't mean that she would invade whatever privacy they still held. Besides they would do the same for her in a heartbeat.

– "_I can go on for a bit"_ – She answered – "_After I find the others I will try to convince them to rest. Either that or I'll faint."_ – She winced when she finished that thought. Fainting again was not on her to-do list.

– "_I vote for the first."_ – Stated Minotaur – "_You can't afford to lose any more brain cells. They're getting rarer" _– Ariadne sighed in exasperation. Something told her that she could be on her deathbed and would still have to hear to 'Taur's pointless comments.

– "_Where the hell are they?"_ – Her eyes narrowed in worry as she saw no one near the doors of the massive castle. – "_They shouldn't be this late"_ – A frown marred her expression as she walked back to the three stone doors that she had passed in haste when she had arrived and gave herself a few moments to analyze them.

They looked nothing special.

Simple stone carved in straight lines and blank of any kind of decoration. Or she thought before her eyes noticed small inscriptions all around the frame.

– "Latin?" – Surprise and confusion filled her voice as she knelt next to the soft stone and passed her fingers over the carved letters. She couldn't understand them but was curious, nevertheless, for their presence.

– "_Eternum…"_ - Aria tapped the letters with her finger, a grim smile in her lips as she stood. Her eyes found the proverbial tallest tower and something told her that Ultimecia knew quite well she had visitors.

- "You want this to end too huh?" – Ariadne's smile faded into nothing as her hand gripped the blade she still held harder.

– "You're not the only one" – She whispered in the pregnant silence – "I'm tired as well. But it will end soon. That I can promise" – A light shimmered in the distance and, in some strange way, she knew her message had passed.

– "Aria!" – Relief spread through her as she saw the group walking up the path to join her. Tired, injured, probably hungry and thirsty and just plain worn…but alright.

– "Come later guys. Walk slower" – She chided good-naturally – "Kill me from worry." – Irvine gave her a smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder as he reached her.

– "Says the pot calling the kettle back" – Behind him walked Zell, a hand on his bloody arm, Selphie, casting an Esuna for some unknown reason and Quistis. The latter hugged her silently, the action speaking louder than any words. On the end of the group walked a frowning Squall and a somewhat anxious looking Rinoa.

– "Aren't you guys a sight?" – Ariadne commented dryly – "I can just see the reactions when we get home. They'll be more scared of us than the sorceresses." – She looked at Squall coolly, in a way that screamed that she wasn't up to arguments.

– "We can't go on like this" – She started – "We're tired, suffering from severe lack of sleep, food and water not to mention blondie's injure there" – Zell glared – "I think a rest would be wise" – Everyone looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

– "You want us to rest here?" – Irvine's voice carried a dry are-you-crazy-or-just-nuts tone. Aria smirked slightly as she walked to the stone door and touched the ripples over the surface that was covering the other side.

– "I never said anything about resting here" – She answered crossing it easily with her hand – "We can go through here. Get some sleep and then finish this. Besides she isn't going anywhere" – Once more her eyes found the tower but this time it only lasted a few moments.

– "Why are you so sure?" – Aria just smiled, a sad and somewhat depressed smile, as she looked at Rinoa.

– "We aren't the only ones that are tired" – She stated simply – "You guys coming?" – Everyone looked at Squall whose eyes were fixed onto the giant door. It took barely a moment before he walked to it and placed his hand inside just as Aria had done before.

– "Let's go" – And with that he entered without looking back.

– "The guy's a real bundle of joy, isn't he?" – Ariadne shook her head as she watched the others follow their leader leaving only her and Quistis behind.

– "I was worried with you. Next time do try not to do that again" – The faint amusement that had been showing on the girl's expression faded as she winced.

– "I'll try. Can't promise anything though. Hyne knows I'm always in trouble" – The instructor smiled slightly.

– "Or causing it" – She added before walking to the door as well without waiting to see the affronted expression. Ariadne did the same, shaking her head, but not before she shifted her eyes to the castle once more.

– "Just wait a bit longer. It won't take much." – And she disappeared through the strange portal not seeing a veiled figure watching from a window.

…

**Interlude: Galbadia Garden, past**

…

The room was absolutely silent. No words were spoken and none of the occupants moved a single muscle even with the tick tension that was being felt.

Stephanie and Sasha sat side-by-side in front of the visitors and behind them in a visible support was Alexander. They were all looking at the small group of three that had helped destroy their home. Sasha had a look on her face that told everyone quite clearly that she was having a great deal of difficulty to keep her quarterstaff where it was even with the president's presence in the room.

Luckily it was very far from her as a precaution taken before their entrance.

After some minutes Alex nodded slightly as well as a somewhat annoyed Sasha. Stef gave them a small smile before she turned to the others. Her smile had disappeared by then.

– "I'm going to explain something first before we give you our answer" – She began calmly – "Right now Galbadia Garden doesn't have a headmaster. The whole school is being ruled by the students." – She waved towards her companions.

– "Sasha, Alex and myself, as well as others, have formed a council until Headmaster Cid gives us some kind of directives that will change that. But, as that doesn't seem to be happening any time soon, any business related to the Garden passes by us." – Sasha took a deep breath obviously to keep herself from saying whatever was on her mind at the time. Even an idiot would understand it wasn't good.

– "Aria is a good Seed" – She continued when her friend stopped – "And she helped the Garden a lot on this war. Even if she's not here, she is a member of the council and we value her opinion." – Her eyes hardened slightly making the silver swirl dangerously

– "If she believes you are not to blame we'll give you the benefit of the doubt" – Stephanie was about to continue but stopped, interrupted by Seifer.

– Beckerman is right on one thing – His voice was calm and assured, as if he wasn't in the middle of former enemies – I was placed under some kind of spell and was pretty much a puppet but I wasn't able to fight her. For that I am to blame. I am guilty in several aspects of the last events and I won't deny that guilt. – A small touch of appreciation run through the galbadians if only because on his loyalty to his friends. He had taken the blame. Admitting the error was a first step after all.

– "Maybe you learned something after all" – Commented Alex. Sasha kicked him muttering something about "Lara". He remained quiet after that even as he glared fleetingly to the girl.

– "If you two are quite finished" – Both friends stopped their antics and turned to the visitors ignoring Stef's unspoken scolding – "Anyways" – Her eyes were expressionless but calm.

– "You will be able to enrol here" – She said finally – "We'll speak with the students and explain the special situation. Other than that we expect you to be on your best behaviour" – She gave Seifer a brief look as a plain warning.

– "No fights with the students, no slacking and you will help as everyone else. I hope this was clear enough." – Sasha pulled a stack of papers, giving it to Alex without a comment as Stef touched a communicator. A small bell was heard, a notice sign for the students to hear.

– "**I ask for your attention, please"** – Her voice was calm and clear as she clarified the new situation to her comrades, silence filling the whole Garden except for her explanation.

– "**I request of you understanding and tolerance. They will be welcomed as the new students that they are and any action against them will be severely frowned upon. That is all. Clare Reed, please join us in the meeting room."** – Sasha raised an eyebrow with the last part but Stephanie didn't seem ready to share.

Alex exchanged a curious glance with the brown haired woman as Stef presented each of the arrivals with a student's card and the clearance cards for their dorms. It didn't take long for the blonde haired, blue eyed girl to enter the room. A bright grin was etched on her face.

– "You called?" – A smile slowly stretched on Stef's face, one that only her friends recognized well. Sasha muffled a small snort in realization, hands gripping her skirt painfully. Alex just shook his head as if used to their craziness.

– "Yes Clare" – Stephanie said pleasantly – "These are the new students. I'm quite sure you already know them." – The grin didn't even flicker as she turned to them and waved happily. She received weird glances in answer but ignored it completely.

– "I need for you to show them to their rooms and the classes where they will have to go." – Stef continued in the exact same tone – "Then take them to Lara in the control room and enrol them in the central system. You are dismissed from your classes this afternoon." – If possible Clare's smile widened.

– "Alright! Thank you Stephanie" – And with that she gave the group yet another of her unnaturally cheerful smiles, watching as they stood warily to follow her. She waited for them to step outside before doing the same, closing the door after her.

The three friends looked at each other in more than a little confusion as laughter erupted from the other side, so loud and joyful that the wooden door wasn't enough to muffle it.

– "Let's go then." – Said Clare almost jumping in excitement – "You guys are going to love it here" – Seifer looked at her in almost fear.

– "This is a very hard path to redemption."

– "AGREED" – Fujin's eyes strayed to the ceiling as if asking aid to some divinity. Raijin was trying to edge away from the girl that was **_still_** smiling.

– "Come on" – And they followed her, feeling as if they were losing something in the whole story.

The laughter in the room was barely starting to quieten.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Laguna was looking at the two girls as if he was wondering about their sanity. The exact same moment the door had been closed both of them had started laughing as if their whole lives depended on it. Even Alexander was smiling, not the full blown laughter of his friends of course, but an amused smile as he watched the door.

– "What was that?" – Laguna motioned to the two girls that were attempting stop laughing.

– "Clare…" - Stef giggled some more before she forced herself to sober. However her brown-golden eyes were still dancing with mirth and the smile seemed impossible to be removed from her expression. Sasha was worse.

– "Let's just say that…" - The blond girl giggled against herself – "Hyperactivity can be…"

- "A really good…"– Sasha coughed slightly – "Educational incentive?" – The two cracked up once more under Alex's condescending expression.

– "You two are getting worse by the day" – He commented when he saw them pause to breathe.

– "You know you love us anyway" – Stated Stef – "Now Mr. president" – Seriousness replaced the former amusement as she took the role she had been presented with.

– "What can you say about what happened in the Lunatic Pandora?" – Alexander pulled one of the free chairs next to Sasha and sat as well, attention fixed on the older man who had the answers they were waiting for since the day the Balamb party had come in search of assistance.

– "She's alright" – Sasha seemed to control herself not give a bitter answer to the president's information.

– "We gathered that" – She stated waving the small letter where Ariadne's handwriting could be seen. She was willing to bet her weapon that Laguna had blushed.

– "Yeah…right" – Only Alex's scolding glance stopped the new string of giggles that were ready to leave Stef's lips.

– "Ariadne was captured by Galbadian soldiers near the desert prison" – Laguna finally declared – "Both Ellone and her where taken to Lunatic Pandora as hostages, probably to force the Balamb crew to intervene. Ellone was taken to draw attention and Ariadne was left in a cell for some yet unknown reason. She was about to leave when she was found by Squall and joined the battle" – Stef smiled sadly.

– "That sounds like Aria alright. She was never one to wait quietly in a corner. Was she the one to understand what happened to Almasy?" – Laguna nodded making a proud glint appear on her eyes

– "After that she…" - He seemed at a loss of words for a moment, as if unsure of how to phrase it.

– "She got pissed off, yelled at everyone and barked a lot of commands scaring the shit out of all?" – Introduced Sasha helpfully. Stef smacked her on the head.

– "Forgive her. She is terminally insane" – Alex rolled his eyes. Sometimes not even he could understand his friends.

– "And after that?" – He asked changing the subject easily. Laguna sighed.

– "We don't know for sure – He confided slowly – "The fight against Adel wasn't very complicated and the plan worked as it should but now…we can only hope everything will turn out alright" – The three Seeds didn't comment immediately, all dreading the one question it had to be made. In the end it was Sasha's voice that broke the silence.

– "Will they come back?" – She asked, hands crisping slightly on her lap. Silver so dark that, in the light of the late afternoon, seemed almost black. Laguna seemed as sad…as afraid as they were feeling.

– "I…I don't know…"

- "Hope huh?" – Stef gave him a grim smile – "Hope is all we ever had…all we have." – She stood, her Seed façade coming into play as she grabbed the glaive she had placed aside.

– "Thank you for your time Mr. President" – The action was formal, an easy escape. Alex did the same and Sasha followed swiftly. They would hide their worries for as long as they could…and have hope.

– "If help is needed you know where to find us" – Alexander said shaking the hand that was presented to him. Pleasantries were exchanged as the man led the president to what Stef could only suppose to be the front entrance.

But she didn't follow, her hand moving to open a drawer in her desk under Sasha's careful watch.

A small photo was taken from its protection, a photo showing a group of Garden students, all with the formal Seed uniform. She could see herself near the middle, her pale blond hair that had darken vaguely with age, and then by her side, a taller girl with roughly the same age, sea green eyes laughing in a way characteristic to her personality…Aria, Ariadne, her friend, a stubborn and protective presence, caring…needed.

– "She'll be fine Stef" – Whispered Sasha – "You'll see." – And even as Stephanie forced a smile unto her lips she knew that she wasn't fooling the other girl…and that she had been trying to convince herself as well.

– "I really hope so Sasha. I really do…"

…

**Trabia Garden: Past**

…

- "Are you sure about this?" – Joshua finished packing the clothes he had put aside before joining a small pack of food. All of this without looking at his companion.

– "Obviously." – He answered sternly. His tone carried a slight edge that not many were used to hear from him – "I'm not standing here without knowing what's happening to one of my best friends." – His hands were roughly placing some items and potions on the bag as well.

– "Knowing her, she probably got herself in a bloody mess." – He pulled the strings closing the pack and the action carried a distinct finality to it. And then he stopped before turning to his friend.

The tall brown haired, brown eyed man seemed concerned. He was also using the Seed uniform for Trabia Garden and on his belt one could see two black hand guns.

– "She seemed capable of handling herself Josh" – The man said coolly – "You're going to walk half of this continent and of another just to get some news?" – Josh rolled his eyes as he grabbed his long sword that had been resting on a table and sheathed it on his waist.

– "No" – He answered – "I'm going to drive all the way. The headmistress already gave me permission." – That statement drove his companion to a full blown laughter attack.

– "You're driving something?" – His friend chocked out between chuckles. – "The Head actually allowed that disaster?" – Josh smirked dangerously at him, dark eyes flashing in something that bounded no good to the laughing man.

– "Yes she did" – The tone on his voice made the laughter cease almost immediately – "And guess what Peter?" – He grabbed his bag and thrust a letter to his hand, the smirk still firmly on his expression.

– "You're coming with me" – And he left his room, whistling while he heard the loud **_WHAT?_** that sounded behind him.

The cold air of the Trabian spring met him as soon as he reached what would have been entrance hall if the Garden hadn't been destroyed. A lot still needed work and even more was waiting to be rebuilt. And he would help…just not immediately. The place wouldn't run away and he would come back soon.

But he had to do it.

– "You better be alright Aria" – He muttered grabbing the keys the Headmistress had supplied him with. – "Cause there's no way I'll lose anyone else." – A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the bag to a more comfortable position only to chuckle when Peter left the dorm's area, a look on his face that told Josh, extremely directly, that he had passed the shock phase.

– "Josh" – Peter growled walking to him – "Exactly why am I being sent to Galbadia?" – Yes…life had given the earthling some very twisted things but there **were** advantages.

– "Head wants the car back" – Josh informed calmly – "For some strange reason she doesn't trust me to drive" – And there was nothing like revenge.

– "You have ten minutes to pack Pete" – Who would have thought that death glares could lift someone's spirit?

…

**And this is it. A longer chapter this week because I was nearly mauled due to the last chapter's cliff-hanger. Sheesh! I've already said I'm sorry. Next time I'll warn (Rea grins wickedly). Anyways don't forget that I really love to listen to all your comments and small pieces of wisdom (cause if you hope I have some then I sincerely advice you to get a chair and wait sitting. Maybe in a millennia or so I'll have something to show). Errors and mistakes that you might find please let me know alright? **

**So _REVIEW EVERYONE!_ (Rea places big flashing sign on last words)**

…

**Next chapter: Meals are brought into question, conversations between two very stubborn parties occur as well as the discovery of the definition of "bearer"**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie **


	26. Surreal Discoveries

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay but I really didn't have much of an option as I have an exam tomorrow morning. So I'll try to make this as quick as possible. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! See? Already said. Aria and all the OCs are mine though so back off.**

**A.N – I had another submission for the name so I have decided to prolong the voting for one more week**

**Here are the three already submitted. Please vote for your favourite or submit your own. **

…

**Meva Ysimad – It means "life amulet" and it's Al-bhed (language from FFX for those who don't know) – Submitted by AoA.**

**Apotropaic – It means "to have the power to avert evil" and it's greek – Submitted by Orodruin**

**Benu – It means "to rise in brilliance" and it is a way to refer to the phoenix. It's Egyptian – Submitted by Crystalparadise**

**Aduro a Atrer – It means "light in dark" and it is latin – Submitted by Orodruin**

…

**Please say something, people**

…

**To my reviewers:**

…

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey! Welcome back. I'm really glad you liked Clare. To be honest she was made at the similarity of a friend of mine. She's very hyper, always smiling and always seeing the positive side of things. Basically we keep her very far away from coffee. And if you liked her…well, you'll love another character that will appear pretty soon. I don't know what I was drinking when I wrote that but hey, it seems to work. Anyways, happy to know that you liked the chapter. I really like when people say that. It makes everything worthwhile. Thanks for warning me about the mistakes as well. I hope you're okay as well as your family. Keep on smiling because if there's one thing that gives another person strength is a smile. Take care.**

…

**Orodruin**** – Wow! Two chapters huh? Well, keep on rolling cause I love to receive comments about my writing. Yes, it was river (wince). Stupid mistake. Already corrected. I'm happy to see that you're enjoying Red's and Taur's interventions. I'm trying to keep them balanced, from serious to critique and joking. They are, after all, Aria's support. Thank you so much for detecting the errors. I've already corrected all of them so if you find any in this chapter feel free to warn me. Thank you also for the new name for the amulet. The voting will be extended for one more week because of your submission ; ). And yes, the bearer part is something to be careful about. Just read on and you'll understand…or not. Nevertheless I really have to say this. You have an anime character and videogame character living on your attic? Ok…that's nice…I think. Can you introduce me to that summoning process so I can call a few ones for me (Rea falls on her knees. Tanathos appears on room and smacks her on the head). Stupid brothers and their stupid ideas about dignity. Well, gotta go. Enjoy the chappie.**

…

Welcome to the twenty-sixth chapter of Second life…(Rea grabs book and goes back to try cramming knowledge into mind)

…

Zell was looking at the small cereal bar with a sad look, one a person would have to associate with mourning or something equally distressing.

– "Why this?" – Ariadne chuckled lightly as she threw similar bars to the others.

– "It feeds and it's easy to transport" – Aria answered simply before she sat against a tree near Quistis. – "Next time I'll be sure to pack a dozen hot-dogs for you" – She closed her eyes slowly discarding the rest of the conversation.

The whispers were soothing, the heat of the fire they had lit upon arrival, comforting and her limbs were apparently refusing to move a lot. For a moment she could almost believe she was home, in her room, safe…never mind the knot of the tree digging on her back or the, somewhat painful, stone beneath her right leg that she was too tired to move away.

Someone elbowed her, making her lose her precarious balance against the support of the tree and fall to the floor. Sea green eyes opened to glare at her offender.

– "Did that had a legitimate purpose?" – She asked sweetly. Or as sweetly as one could ask when glaring at someone from a very uncomfortable place on the floor

– "Yes" – Quistis pointed to the bar that was being held loosely on Ariadne's hand – "Eat and then you can sleep" – Aria rolled her eyes as she sat once more.

– "Thanks for that oh-so-needed permission sister of mine." – The rock was taken from under her leg and promptly thrown at Irvine's head – "Laugh again and the next one will be heavier" – And only a firm mental command stopped her from pouting and crossing her arms like a kid.

Somehow those flashes were becoming frequent over the last months. But nevertheless she bit the bar ignoring the way her stomach seemed to rebel.

– "_It is consequence of your routine"_ – Lectured Sacred – "_Little sleep, too many fights and extreme use of magic." _

– "_Basically you're dead on your feet"_ – Added Minotaur with what could only be a smirk – "_Swallow that and get some shut eye. Or you could just ignore what we have been saying and allow Bro to knock you out" _– She groaned mentally but forced herself to continue to eat. Painfully slow though.

Aria sighed softly, feeling again the urge to forget the food and go to sleep, but ignored it looking at her companions.

Zell was snoring loudly enough to wake the dead, the undead and everything that existed in between. How was he able to sleep using a rock as a pillow she didn't have the faintest clue.

Selphie was using Irvine's lap as hers, the duo making a very sweet and candid picture. And Irvine, pretending to sleep but touching lightly her hair every now and then, only increased that feeling. Aria fought against herself not to comment even mentally.

Rinoa was near Squall as expected, her head on the small bag Selphie usually carried with her and that would probably have to be abandoned before they entered the castle.

Quistis was by Ariadne's side, calm and vigilant, hands coiled around the Save the Queen she had bought in Esthar. The only movement that betrayed her tiredness was the barely audible sighs when her eyes began to close only to open in the next second.

And Squall…Aria shivered a bit as she noticed his blue eyes on her. He was sitting also against a tree, arms crossed to preserve warmth and the glare that was a sure way to raise her annoyance. Irvine was right. He did know how to do it. And the exasperating thing was that he didn't need to do a lot.

Ariadne narrowed her eyes momentarily before moodily biting the rest of the bar and pulling her coat more securely around her body.

– "Quis" – She called softly as to not bother the others – "Wake me in two hours 'kay?" – The instructor didn't seem too satisfied with that but nodded all the same. Not that she had a lot of choices really.

Aria sighed again as she rested her head against the hard trunk behind her. The last thing she saw was Squall's eyes still watching her before she fell asleep.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "_I know that you are still tired but the rock under your neck will probably not do you any good" _– Ariadne opened her blurry eyes slowly forcing herself to ignore Sacred's ranting. She should already be used to it by now as her GF had woken her up like that multiple times in the last years but every day he did she had the same will to strangle him.

– "_You are the most annoying wake up clock I have ever had"_ – Aria growled as she sat. Apparently her sense of balance wasn't very good when she was asleep. That and she was dead tired not wake after sliding to the floor only to end up in a very uncomfortable position.

– "_No"_ – The Galbadian really hated when he used his I'm-wise-you're-not-deal-with-it tone – "_I am simply the one you are unable to destroy."_ – She groaned as she heard 'Taur's laughter joining with his brother's.

– "_Exasperating piece of matter." _

– "_That was deep Aria"_ – Was his rebut – "_Awake yet?"_ – She was. It always worked. Ariadne stood silently, as the spy she had been trained to be, only to find her companions asleep.

All of them.

Even Quistis that had asked for the first shift was in deep slumber against the same tree Aria had fallen asleep next to. She looked so tired even in sleep. They all were. The last months had been a lot more than extremely hard and had taken its toll on everyone.

With care Aria wrapped her black coat around the older woman, that didn't even steer with the action, before casting a Fire on the dying flames. The night seemed one of middle-spring, therefore not too cold, but still it was better be safe than sorry.

She rolled her eyes at herself with the thoughts that were running around in her head. She wasn't supposed to be thinking wise stuff.

– "_As if"_ – Came 'Taur's kind input. – "_But talking about unwise stuff what are you doing?"_ – Aria was sheathing her katanas back as she walked to the stone door. It was different on the inside but she could see the same inscriptions that had been carved on its opposite.

– "_Ok…question number one: What the hell is a dead language of EARTH doing in who-know-how-many years in the bloody future on GAEA?" _– She asked, as she sat next to the door, proceeding to scrap the earth from the inscriptions.

– "_Your guess is as good as ours Aria" _– Stated Sacred – "_But you are here. Wouldn't it mean that maybe someone from Earth got here as well?"_ – The girl raised an eyebrow as she continued her task.

– "_A roman or a European priest?"_ – She whispered back as she fingered the small letters – "_And maybe with that you can explain why he, or she, wrote them on a stone pillar"_ – Ariadne sighed softly.

– "_I hate not getting answers."_ – The silence in her head spoke volumes.

– "_You're not worried only because of that, are you Aria?"_ – Inquired Taur. She chuckled with a sad undertone.

– "_You guys always know when I'm hiding something, don't you?"_ – Aria sat on the floor and placed her head on her arms.

– "_I don't know what to do"_ – She confessed angrily – "_I simply don't know. Maybe I can go home after this but to what home? For all I know mom, dad and Lugh probably think I'm dead or something." _

"_And if I do go…then what? What future do I still have there? I am a Seed for Hyne's sake. Listen to me. I have not said God ever since I came here. I was trained to fight, magic is something real and palpable and…shit…how can I leave everyone? How can I leave you guys?"_ – Worry flowed from both sides of their connection.

– "_Aria…"_

_- "Don't worry 'bout it Aria"_ – Said Minotaur interrupting his brother – "_This isn't about other's lives. It's yours. You should decide what you'll do for your future."_ – Distinct awe replaced the worry.

– "_That was almost insightful little brother"_ – Declared Sacred – "_Have you been practicing?"_ – She chuckled lightly as she heard the two brothers begin to argue.

They always did that…always. And it never failed to take her mind off things. She sighed softly, feeling the strange comfort they gave her, before…

– "Need anything Commander?" – Her head rose slowly to meet the brown haired man that seemed to have been watching her. She smirked a bit with the unspoken question.

– "Selphie can't be silent to save her life, Zell wouldn't know what discretion is if it hit him on the face with a sign and Irvine uses cowboy boots. They make this really annoying noise" – She answered calmly – "I can recognize Rinoa by the sound of her boots' sound as well…rubber makes a different one and Quis by the chain of her whip. You should really do something to silence your sheath and gunblade. Any spy can hear them from a mile away" – And after that she placed her head once more in her arms.

The absence of sound, except for those of the forest, told her that he had not left yet.

– "You shouldn't be by yourself" – Ariadne scoffed slightly.

– "And why would I care…?" – She knew she was testing his patience and that he was probably right but, after what had happened in the Lunatic Pandora, a really annoyed part of her knew he deserved as good as he got. Aria ignored the other half and raised her head once more. Emerald met dark blue.

– "What's your problem Commander?" – She asked calmly. A flash of anger passed through his expression but left as soon as it was visible.

– "Don't call me that" – His tone was harsh, the order distinct in each word. The only reaction he got was a small movement of her head as it supported itself on one hand.

– "You placed down the rules of the game" – A smile, that could almost be considered amused, if it wasn't for the hard glint in her eyes, curved her lips. – "I simply followed them." – She stood up in a sudden movement, patting the dust out of her clothes.

– "I just thought you were better than to let childish grudges could your judgment. I thought wrong. Nothing new." – And again Aria saw emotion flash through his eyes. It seemed she was just as good to riddle him as he to riddle her.

– "_At least I get some joy out of these wonderful arguments"_ – She thought controlling the urge to roll her eyes again.

– "You make it sound too easy" – Squall stated in his usual cold tone – "Past is something impossible to evade" – Her anger subsided with those words. From them she could at least know one thing…he was just as lost as she was. More even. She wasn't the leader after all.

– "I know that" – Ariadne smiled grimly without any anger in her expression – "Hyne knows that I know that better than anyone. But...I never asked you to forget or evade. To forget the past is to be condemned to repeat it. Never heard that before? – She paused looking at him thoughtfully.

– "What were you thinking back there Squall?" – Her temper had subsided for the moment making her chose to stop needling him. The last thing she wanted was another shouting match.

– "As much as you hated him you should have been able to see what I was doing. So what was the deal?" – For a moment Aria though he wouldn't say a thing. For a moment she thought he would only mutter a "whatever" and turn to where he had come from… only for a moment.

– "What made you stop in the middle of the battle?" – Squall asked back, supporting himself against a tree. Green and blue. Different. But she had seen…

- A mirror – The girl whispered with a bitter smile – "I saw myself in him. I saw the fear that she made me feel…I saw the pain I felt…" - She shook her head faintly – "I understood then…You didn't answer my question." – Blue and green. Opposites.

– "You saw what I could not see" – He answered coolly – "Leader?" – A small sound of disbelief was heard on the thick silence – "I couldn't see past the façade. He would be dead or worse if you had not intervened. In whose hands would be his blood?" – She raised an eyebrow

– "I don't know" – Sarcasm dripped from her tone – "Maybe…huh…that bloody sorceress we came into the future to fight with? Ultimecia rings a bell?" – Ariadne rolled her eyes finding his guilt complex somewhat unbearable.

– "For Hyne's sake Squall" – She chided pulling a strand of hair back in an annoyed movement – "Can't you understand that you are not to blame for every bad thing that happens in the world? You didn't see it…so what? Wanted to have your mind raped just to be able to help him?" – Aria was beginning to hate silence. Really hate it.

_- "This silence gets us nowhere, gets us nowhere way too fast" – _The words of the song she had heard barely days before played themselves, over and over, in her mind.

Her hand moved on its own accord to touch his cheek softly. He didn't avoid it this time.

– "You're a great leader Squall. We would have landed in even more trouble if you weren't there. You aren't perfect so what?" – He didn't say a thing as he grabbed her hand and pulled it slowly down before giving her a glance, so piercing that she almost turned her face away…almost.

– "You always know what to say" – He finally said – "You always seem to hold the answers." – She cocked her head faintly in sour amusement.

– "_I just don't hold the ones I want the most" _– Aria freed her hand after a second and smirked.

– "Come on fearsome leader before we get dragged back by our beloved overprotective companions. Knowing Quis if we were home I would already confined to the infernory or something like that." – If he noticed the way how she changed the subject swiftly he didn't show it, as he watched her begin to walk to the camp.

– "Aria?" – She stopped dead in her tracks when her nickname was called.

– "Yeah?" – Squall was still in the same place where she had left him. His eyes never left hers.

– "What are you going to do when this is all over?" – Her expression changed subtly showing the same bitterness it had expressed earlier.

– "See Squall" – Sea green eyes clouded before Ariadne smiled sadly – "That is one question I have no answer for" – And with that she turned around to join the others.

…

My POV

…

_Surreal. _

_That is the only way I think of to classify my conversation, if I could ever call it that while in my perfect mind, with Squall._

_Look from my point of view here. He's the cold-headed leader, the one we count in being able to get things done when no one else can. And he was asking me my reasons for acting before jumping ahead to the shouting match? Confiding in me? _

_Did Hyne drank herself silly and resolved to screw up even more my life?_

_Cause I'm beginning to think that she grabbed it and put it in a blender with everything that she could possibly think of. He almost seemed…unsure of himself. _

_That's absolutely in disaccord with his personality. It's making me worry even more. Damn. As if I didn't have enough on my mind. Bloody idiot. _

_Why does he have the stupid compulsion to think that everything is his bloody fault! _

_And the worst thing is…I cannot help him more that I already did. I cannot take his burden for him. He would never forgive me for that. I just wish…I wish that I could at least lighten it a bit. I wish I had more answers to give him…some that I could actually give him. _

_But I don't. _

_So I'll do the only thing I can do. Be by his side. Be by their side. And if I can end this battle…end this war…even if to die here or to just stay alone…I'll have no regrets then. _

_Well…I do regret not trying Japanese food. Next time I'm listening to Josh. Nah…**last** time he placed cockroaches in my juice. He lives in Gaea now. Draw your own conclusions. _

_Damn. I am **still** random._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne winced once more as Selphie knocked over yet another jar. It was at least the fifth either her or Zell broke, making her realize clearly that if, for some freak accident of chance, Ultimecia didn't know that they had entered the castle, she would already have a welcoming committee and the whole ball ready for them by the time they reached the tower.

For someone like her, that had been drilled for the whole space of four years the importance of silence and discretion, that was becoming a really, really, slow torture.

– "Selph" – Her voice came as a sigh as she pushed the girl away from the broken pieces – "Do us all a favour and don't touch anything" – Emerald eyes moved slowly, a movement as familiar as breathing, as she took front. No one commented or tried to stop her. She was the one more fit to guide them after all.

– "**Analysis is a key piece for any spy"** – Her infiltration teacher's voice was sounding in her head, sharp and strong as always – "**Fail to see your surroundings and you will not live to see another sunrise."**

Aria had learned that lesson after she had overlooked a really inconspicuous dagger on one of the tests she had to pass at the Garden.

Result: Small scar on left shoulder and the **_haven't-you-heard-anything-I've-said-girl?_** rant.

That had been a real eye opener. Literally.

Her breathing evened out as she walked, falling into a constant rhythm, watching the long hallways. The castle seemed as if it had seen better days…happier at least. The long carpets, large frames and pictures, the beautiful patterns painted on the walls and the carefully carved furniture spoke of a time where the castle had seen life and wealth.

But as they crossed it none of them could ignore what time and neglect had done. Darkness and despair clothed each piece of their environment, each memory that they did not possess.

– "_Depressing"_ – Grumbled Minotaur – "_Can't you move more quickly or something?"_ – Silence in her mind for a grand total of…two seconds

– _Ouch_ – That would have been a slap.

– "_Do not listen to him Aria"_ – Murmured Sacred with a slight undertone of distinct annoyance – "_You should counsel them to separate the group. By this rate you'll never destroy the rest of the demons."_ – The grip on her hand tightened as she saw something move only to relax when a curtain stirred to show a small rat.

– "_Though that already"_ – She answered – "_Can't figure a way to let them go by themselves without waiting for something like that"_ – She threw a small glare to Zell that was catching the frame that had almost fell. – "_To happen. Besides the "divide to conquer" seems way too apt in this moment. Can you feel anything?"_ – Aria knew they were worried to the death. The whole situation was too unreal and, from what the two could sense, it was even worse than what they had predicted.

– "_Our kind…" _

_- "We can't Aria"_ – Supplied Taur sadly – "_None of them answers. Either they are not allied with humans or…"_ - They didn't finish the thought and Ariadne didn't need them to.

– "_Keep trying."_ – She requested softly – "_Maybe they just lost hope. Even guardians can after all. Warn me if you feel anything out of the ordinary"_ – Aria had to stifle a chuckle when she heard Taur muttering something about "_how being in the future battling a bloody sorceress was something she did every day. All in the day's work_" with as much sarcasm as she normally used.

Who had ever said that old dogs couldn't learn tricks?

Aria stopped suddenly without really knowing why almost making Irvine and Squall, whom had been walking behind her, crash against her form. She glanced at them with an exasperated look before approaching one of the walls. Heavy fabric covered it completely as well as pictures occupying every possible space between the two huge curtains. A small wooden table rested between them.

She pulled it aside easily, without any explanation to her actions, before knocking lightly on the wall. Different sounds answered her. With even more care her hands trailed the fabric searching for something still unknown.

– "What are you doing Aria?" – Selphie's voice showed clearly that she was considering for the millionth time if the Galbadian was out of her mind. Ariadne smiled slightly as she found whatever she had been looking for.

– Have you ever seen curtains without a window or a door? Or a someone changing the pattern of a fabric in only **_one_** wall? – Aria asked digging the katana to its hilt on the fabric before ripping it sharply, not bothering herself with the frames she was throwing to the ground.

– "I never did…which can mean that, either someone has really bad taste in interior decorating" – Ariadne took her katana of the minor gap between the wall and the newly discovered door. – "Or just wants to hide something." – A smirk crossed their lips as she saw it.

– "I vote for the second. Anyone knows how to open this?" – Aria pointed to the control next to the metal surface barring their path. Irvine grabbed his shotgun and blasted it before anyone could even move to help her. The door opened.

– "Anything else Aria?" – All the members of the group looked at him strangely making him shrug.

– "None of us is great at electronics" – Irvine answered simply – "So are we going in or what? Losing time and all…"– Aria didn't know if she should hit him on the head for the action, thank him for opening the door or just burst out laughing with the admiring look Selphie gave him.

The last one was winning by miles but she forced it down as she turned to the door.

A hand rested on her shoulder, making her stop, before pulling her back slightly to allow Squall's passage. Ariadne rolled her eyes as she watched him check the entrance for any traps. Only then he entered, leaving the others to follow him.

– "Zell, Irvine. Watch the door" – The commander ordered coolly – "Aria, see if you can do anything of that" – He pointed to a very normal looking computer that was resting on the single table – "Quistis, the papers. Rinoa and Selphie, check the files." – The group dismantled to their various tasks. Ariadne walked to the computer, kneeling beside it, before testing the cables and connections.

– "_Someone took really good care of this thing"_ – She thought raising an eyebrow – "_These are absolutely perfect."_ – Aria could almost see her guardians mimic her action.

– "_Someone wanted this to be found then"_ – Commented Sacred.

– "_Come on Aria. Turn it on. Lemme see"_ - She would never get used to Taur's hyperactive spur-of-the-moment moods. Especially when he managed to sound like a five-year-old-on-crack.

But nevertheless she pressed the power button and watched as the screen lightened before sitting on the decrepit chair that had been left there. Her fingers moved as quickly as they could over the sensors and keyboard, the style so similar to the ones she had used in Galbadia Garden interesting enough to increase her confusion.

– "Found anything?" – Ariadne turned away from the screen to look at Squall, a deep frown crossing her face. – "Other than the fact that this time's technology is pretty much the same as ours which is very weird in itself?" – Her eyes went back towards the screen and her frown got even deeper.

– "The design is basic" – Aria continued – "Easy to use even to a newbie in this. As Sacred is saying, someone wanted something in here found. I just need to know what." – Quistis didn't even look up as she went through the files as quickly as she could.

– "If you want to hide something" – The instructor said calmly – "Hide it in plain view." – Another folder was placed aside – "Search the most commonly used pathways. Should be an historical in there somewhere." – Aria's fingers stopped for a moment and her frown disappeared.

– "Quis, you're a freaking genius" – She smiled openly to the older girl, as she continued her work, only to freeze completely when she found her objective.

– "Holy shit! They left a bloody VIDEO behind? Are they complete morons?" – Her rant brought the group's whole attention to her and in seconds the computer was surrounded by the seven warriors.

– "Play it" – Commanded Squall. The Enter button was pressed slowly and the screen turned black for a moment before showing a brown haired, blue eyed woman. She seemed young" between twenty-five and thirty at most" and was wearing something that seemed too much like Balamb Garden's Seed uniform.

– "**Is that damned thing working already?"** – She asked obviously in a really rotten mood. Someone they couldn't see sighed in frustration.

– "**Yes Karen"** – A man's voice answered soothingly – "**Now do begin and try to keep the cursing out of the phrases."** – Ariadne raised her head to Quistis and smirked.

– "Reminds you of someone?" – The instructor rolled her eyes before the girl on the screen captured her attention once more.

– "**Hold your chocobos will you?"** – She passed a hand through her short hair in an automatic movement that spoke of great tension – "**I am not really sure of why we are doing this"** – She was now speaking to the camera. – "**But nevertheless we still have some hope that if someone gets here it will find this before you find the bitch"** – Another sigh that was as ignored as the first had been.

– "**My name is Karen Pryce and I'm one of the last Seeds still stationed in Seya's castle, location Centra. And none of us will be here come tomorrow." **– Her voice was strained as she spoke, weariness passing through every inch of her expression.

– "**We are the last line of defence and worn at that. Our Commander ordered us to retreat at exactly two hours ago and with this the castle will be at her mercy. As if she had any."** – She rolled her eyes presumably to the man behind the camera before continuing.

– "**To those you actually manage to get in here you should be warned that any type of magic is blocked inside the castle and even whatever connections you have with your guardian forces will temporarily shut down. As for our unit we will be taking the guard in Esthar. We can only hope that the shield that she placed on our GFs will be broken soon. Or else I fear we won't survive this."** – Aria felt Sacred and Minotaur jump to attention when they heard that. One mystery had already been solved. Relief flowed through her and not only from them.

– "**Forgetting that" **– Karen waved a hand dismissively – "**We have left here a very complete map that will help you getting out of here. It possesses one of our last energy sensors. Red means the higher demons, blue the lesser and bitch is black"** – She looked at what apparently was the map, a small rectangular sensor like device, with a disgusted glance.

– "**I still say the last one is way too cliché."** – Somehow the group understood that anymore of that and the man behind the camera would have an apoplexy. – "**Anyways the password is Still alive and well…oh hell. Good luck to you all."** – She rose from the chair placing the devise on the bottom of a drawer.

– "**Now turn that thing off Nate. I am going to kill the Commander for making me do this…"** - The video ended leaving a group of very confused Seeds. Ariadne raised an eyebrow, eyes still locked with the screen.

– "If Gaea is being defended by them then I fear for the future" – She said dryly. – "Anyone found that little piece of technology? Or the ones that tried to hide this place found it already?" – The Galbadian watched for a moment as they walked away to search for the device before turning her attention once more to the computer. In an unconscious movement Aria activated a search program and typed an entry…Bearer…

- "_Someone who bears something. A carrier."_ – She groaned inwardly before banging her head on the desk.

– "_I look for answers and get a bloody dictionary. **Really** helpful."_ – A small hand grabbed her forehead before she hit it again.

– "I don't think you should continue that Aria" – Said Rinoa's voice with an amused tinge – "You ok?" – Ariadne sighed loudly before placing her head on her hand.

– "I'm lost in the future, about to fight a sorceress and don't have a fucking clue if and when I going back home. Oh, I'm just peachy." – Rinoa chuckled before sobering. Her dark brown eyes seemed to be trying to read her as she knelt.

– "There's something else on your mind, isn't it?" – She asked softly.

– "_I have to be painfully obvious"_ – Ariadne thought as she looked at the girl – "_Next thing I know I'll have Zell playing shrink. Please Hyne, don't drop that nightmare on me"_ – A small smile appeared on her lips.

– "Make it a list and then maybe you'll get the gist of it. Believe me. It's that bad." – Rinoa smiled sadly.

– "Don't worry about it so much, Aria." – She whispered – "If we keep worrying about the future we'll forget the present."

– "Cause the present is a oh-so-wonderful time right now" – Completed Aria with a smirk – "Yeah. You're right." – She stood from the chair, stretching her aching muscles.

– "We better go then" – A grin showed on Rinoa's face before she left Aria behind to shut the computer down. The Galbadian watched as the other girl joined the rest of her companions, watched their reactions…

- "_Why couldn't she be someone I could hate?"_ – None of her guardians had an answer.

…

**Well, everyone I'll end it here this week. Once more I am sorry for the delay and I can promise that next week this will not happen as the exams will be finally over and I'll enter hibernation during a few days. The rest will find me at the computer, cinema, bars, beach, meaning everything that does not require much work. As I don't get tire of stressing please REVIEW to let me know what you are thinking of the story. Words from other readers are most welcome for a fanfic writer as I am sure all of you know. So REVIEW!**

…

**Next chapter: Conversations and a search for future and past knowledge…**

…

**See ya all next Thursday **

**Reyavie**


	27. Bliss of ignorance

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz………. (Clock begins to ring annoyingly before a hand rises to smack it. Loud cursing follows). Hey everyone (Rea yawns, blinking away the sleep) Sorry but I'm currently in a hibernation phase. It ends this weekend. Think with me: Allowance plus holidays plus real cool places to go. (Reyavie grins widely). Sooooo I'll just say again the same thing that I have been saying ever since I began posting this story. Guess what? Square-Enix still hasn't given me the rights to FF VIII so I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY. Except Aria of course. And Josh. And Stef. And Alex…and all the OCs that my mind has designed and included in the original plot. So there! **

…

**A.N – After these last weeks I have been accepting names and votes to choose a name for Aria's amulet. The voting, as I have said in the last chapter, ended this week. So the result is…………Meva Ysimad – Meaning Life amulet in Al-Bhed and submitted by Angel of Apocolypse.**

**Thank you very much for the name AoA! And thanks to all that have submitted other names and voted as well ; )**

…

**Answers to my reviewers:**

…

**Missy Pom-Pom – Heya! Welcome to this review corner. It's really great when I get a review where readers say that they are enjoying my story. So worthwhile, huh? Glad that you think so. See? I've already updated. One every week so you won't be left hanging…for too long that is. Thanks for your vote and your review and I hope that you'll like this chapter as well. Have fun.**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Hi again! Happy to know that you still like my story. Those comments are the ones that give me more will to write and help to surpass those pesky little things called writer blocks (hatethemhatethemhatethem…). Anyways, damn, your situation is really similar to mine before my parents gave me my computer. I couldn't write cause most of the time my bro would be there. I know that's kinda hard. So thank you for taking your time to leave me a review. I really appreciate it. Here's my newest chapter then. Enjoy.**

**CrystalParadise – Hey Crystal! Just to ask you to say something if you and your family are ok. I watched the news about what happened in Egypt this morning and I know you went there for your holidays. Take care ok?**

…

Welcome to the twenty-seventh chapter of Second Life. Rea dozes against chair…

…

- "Shockwave Pulsar" – Energy filled the small room making its occupants shield their eyes from the strong light. Ariadne whistled as the creature they had been fighting vanished into dust.

– "Bloody hell Quis" – She deadpanned – "Where and when did you get that and why wasn't I informed?" – Quistis gave her a really uncharacteristic smug smile as she walked away from the fuming pile that had been a monster barely moments before.

– "You were making your capturers sorry they ever met you and we were looking for you. Never asked" – She answered simply – "Found the next demon?" – Aria took a small paper from a pocket where a hasty drawing of a map could be seen and both Zell and Quistis walked forward to look as well.

– "Apparently it's on the next room" – She answered crossing the small X that had been drawn with a pencil that Quistis had given to her. Ariadne had almost rolled her eyes when the instructor had taken it seemingly from out of nowhere with a small look on her face that had just yelled "See how good it is to be always prepared?" – "And I think the others got another demon out of circulation. Fire." – A small flame appeared on her hand making her companions sigh in relief. – "Magic is unlocked."

– "That means that were missing how many?" – Asked Zell. The Galbadian tapped the sheet thoughtfully.

– "I would say probably two." – She had the very strange feeling of being on a scavenger hunt, something she could barely remember having done.

– "And if I'm not mistaken we're missing Draw and Abilities. Any idea on why we can summon our GFs?" – Aria placed the map carefully on her pocket once more and grabbed her weapons.

– "According to that Pryce girl they can't because of some kind of shield. Shouldn't we be affected as well?" – Somewhat surprisingly Zell was the one to answer.

– "Don't think so" – He mumbled – "We weren't here when it was cast. So why should it affect us?" – Both girls looked at him in amazement making him turn an impressive shade of red.

– "Now this is something I had yet to see" – Murmured Quistis – "Well done Zell" – If he got any redder someone would have been able to fry an egg on his face.

– "Yeah" – Continued Aria with a smirk that clearly said that she was enjoying the situation far too much – "Next thing we know and we'll have Irvine spouting dimensional theories or something. I can't wait to tell this to the others" – Zell crossed his arms in what could have been an annoyed gesture but that, combined with the pout he was sporting, didn't get the wanted effect.

– "Are we going to kill the monster or what?" – He grumbled loudly passing by the two – "But if you want, you can stay here laughing like hyenas" – Aria chose not to look at Quistis knowing fully well she would start laughing as soon as she did.

– "We better go then" – She whispered about to follow her friend but stopped when she noticed her sister had stayed behind.

– "Quis? What's wrong? You ok?" – Crystal blue eyes shone lightly in what could only be considered concern.

– "You are hiding something" – Quistis's voice was calm and certain, showing that she was able to read the younger girl just as well as Aria could her. – "What is bothering you, sis?" – That moment Ariadne felt the same urge she had felt countless times over the years. The one to tell everything she had been through. The one to trust someone with her story. But that wasn't the right time or place…

- "I can't tell you yet Quis" – Aria answered softly – "Not yet. I'm sorry." – And she was. Regret flowed through her as easily as the thoughts of her future had merely hours before. And none of them would leave her anytime soon.

– "I'm sorry" – Ariadne repeated shaking her head. She felt Quistis touch her shoulder tenderly and raised her eyes to meet her sister's light blue ones.

– "You are going back home, aren't you Aria?" – She asked. A note of almost desperation could be heard. Aria muffled the urge to wince as she heard those words keeping it behind an impassive expression.

– "Don't worry about that Quis. Of course I am." – Her false cheer drew a single flash of fear through her sister's eyes but Quistis didn't press it. Thankfully.

– "I won't ask again what is consuming you Aria" – She finally said, hands playing absently with the long chain of her whip – "I won't force you to answer. But listen to me sister" – Quistis hugged her strongly, her taller form protective and caring.

– "I will always be here for you. I will always care for you. And you will always be my sister. Never forget that." – Aria hugged her back as if in a trance.

Mixed feelings were taking over her mind and heart. Love and caring, hope and fear, indecision and selfishness. They meshed and fought against the others until she could barely hold a train of thought.

– "_I don't have the right…I…"_ - Ariadne swallowed forcibly as she tried to take as much strength from the contact as possible – "_I don't deserve her. I don't deserve them…" _

_- "Stop it Aria. Right now!"_ – Sacred's voice interrupted her tirade sharply, his tone showing the displeasure he was feeling as he heard her thoughts. She did.

– "Now we should go" – Quistis let her go and smiled slightly – "We have a war to finish" – Ariadne just watched her walk away still lost in her thoughts.

– "_This is your life Aria"_ – Continued Minotaur – "_Your choices should be your own to make. Stop thinking as if you owe them the way you'll live your life"_ – The hand grasping a blade tightened around the handle to the point where anyone would be able to see her dead-pale hands if they weren't covered by the black gloves.

– "_My life…?"_ – A grim smile crossed her lips – "_My choices…? I have always prided in doing them by myself. I thought it made me strong…"_ - She sighed as she followed her two companions – "_But I only hurt myself then."_ – Another sigh, now in distinct aggravation – "_How can I be asked to choose when I'm not the only one on the line?"_ – And yet another question unanswered.

– "_Guess what Squall?"_ – Aria thought with bitter amusement as she joined her friends in battle – "_I really don't have all the answers. You only need to ask the wrong questions."_

– "Oy Aria!" – Zell's yell broke through the battlefield – "A little help maybe?" – She proceeded to take all her frustration on the demon. Her problems could be solved later. Much later.

– "_Of course I am indeed."_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Are you sure?" – Aria would have rolled her eyes if she had been in another place and hour.

But she WAS in the middle of a huge hole, she WAS holding to a chandelier with the greatest death grip her hands could achieve and she WAS about to fall.

– "Zell" – She hissed – "Put that damned plank underneath me or I swear I'll have your heart as a snack" – Quistis pushed him forcibly out of the way, kicking the wooden plank as hard as she could. The improvised bridge covered the remains of the destroyed floor leaving a slightly shaken Ariadne to regain her balance.

– "Next time I am definitively staying home" – She grumbled – "I don't think my heart is going to survive anymore of this. Now what's the reason why you found so necessary to come here Quis?" – Here, being the library that the instructor had insisted to see before they joined the others. And here being the last place she would think essential to visit.

– "_And what does that have to do with the fact that you just entered a room without analysing it first?"_ – Murmured Sacred

– "_Hey! I was hanging from a rope, you know? Besides Zell was the one to push me"_ – She almost pouted but the most dignified part of her turned it into a really strange mix of whine and annoyance.

– "_Aria"_ – Minotaur sighed distinctively in her mind – "_You're degenerating." _

– "_Long word Taur"_ – She said dryly – "_Did it hurt?"_ – A hand tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

– "Back to Gaea yet?" – She barely gave Zell a glance as she watched Quistis raid the shelves in search for Hyne knew what

– "Yes" – Aria answered calmly – "But I have a question for you Zell. What will I do when I resolve myself to remember that I almost got thrown down a hole? And what will happen to the one that almost got me thrown down said hole?" – She could have been deaf that she would still be able to hear the loud gulp that followed her questions. He didn't answer. Ariadne loved when her threats got through.

– "Quis! What are you doing?" – The older girl didn't even turn from the books as she continued with her unknown task.

– "You should know better than I Aria" – Came her answer as she threw most of the books to the floor – "Know your enemy. I need to find something, anything…to understand. I just…" - More books found their way to the carpet.

Aria had the distinct feeling that they were placing a big flashing sign with the words "WE ARE HERE" with all the noise.

- "And that will help with what?" – The Galbadian asked as she walked forward, passing through the piles that were complicating her passage – Come on Quis. History time will not help this time. – She seemed to be ignored as the instructor continued her search. Zell gave Ariadne a despairing glance, just as clueless in what to do as her.

– "Quisty, just stop that" – He tried calling – "The others must be already expecting us." – The instructor stopped her movements and turned to her two friends.

– "Don't you want to know?" – She asked sadly – "Don't you need to know? What happened to bring her to this point? What drove her to hurt us so much?" – Silence filled the library as the three looked at one another. And then suddenly both Zell and Aria answered at the same time.

– "No"

– "I don't" – In any other moment they would have laughed with their own answers but the matter was just too serious for such a thing.

– "Why?" – Quistis had halted her search completely, hands by her sides as she waited for the reply. Another look exchanged between the wrestler and the Galbadian ending with the man's short nod.

– "Quis" – Aria sighed deeply as she looked around her – "What good would it do? Do you really want to know what brought her to hurt others? How would you be able to fight if you knew that she had been as hurt as we have? How would you be able to hurt her as well?" – She shrugged slightly – "Sometimes ignorance is bliss." – She raised an eyebrow before unsheathing a blade as fast as she could.

– "Sometimes. Quis, I wouldn't move if I were you. Zell?" – Aria saw him move very, very slowly to the side while raising his fist to strike. And, just as slowly, she walked forward to grasp her sister's arm, pulling her away of the giant snake that had been ready to attack.

Zell punched it as hard as he could, making it hit the shelves behind with the momentum of his attack.

Shelves that had been very close to one another.

Shelves that were, at the moment, falling over the ones behind and warning all the demons within a mile of their location

– "Anyone opposes to getting out of here?" – He inquired while flinching when the last shelf fell.

– "I think our job here is done" – Commented Aria in a tone that could have dried the whole Balamb Sea. – "If, for some reason, Ultimecia had failed in discovering where the hell we were she got a really great clue now. Let's move" – She tried to leave but Quistis's hand had a tight grip on her arm.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow as she looked to the other girl that had all her attention fixed on a single point. A huge book that was laying on the floor where it had been dropped. A book named "Sorceress wars: Chronology and layout. An extensive study".

– "Quis?" – Aria heard a deep breath being drawn before the instructor let go her arm.

– "Ignorance?" – Zell touched Quistis's shoulder trying to gather her attention

– "It wouldn't change a thing Quisty" – He said, too wisely for the Zell they had known for the last years, or months in Aria's case. – "I would still hate her for what she has done." – He almost glared at the book – "It wouldn't change a thing" – Aria cursed as some very familiar sounds reached her ears coming from the hallway.

– "Moving now? As in right now?" – Her blades flashed as she ran to the door before another curse was heard. – "That's it. I've had it. Quis. That's bloody enough." – Her voice had changed into a strong commanding tone, the one she had used in the middle of the battle in Balamb or Galbadia, the one she knew herself capable of using to make others listen to her. She needed it now more than ever.

– "You will stop this instant. We have been given a mission and we are still fulfilling it. I am not going to let us die here because of this, got it?" – She could see the change in Quistis's eyes as she turned away from the book. Resolution shone in every movement and action.

– "You are right." – The instructor finally said – "Her past is our future and I won't let a shadow rule my life. Now let us move. The others must be worried." – And she gave them a small reassuring smile to show that she had not been hurt by their actions. Ariadne could have sighed in relief.

– "So…tower now?" - Zell's eyes widened slightly as he jumped over the hole and looked outside.

– "Unless you wish to wait for the reception committee. But I strongly disagree with that" – Aria had to bit her lip with a very sudden urge to laugh.

The weirdness of the situation was finally hitting and hearing Zell speaking as…well, as Sacred, was enough to freak her out.

– "Yeah, sure…whatever." – Ariadne had a brief thought in how she seemed to be using that word a lot on the last days – "Let's go" – And for once no one said anything, simply rushing to their goal. Besides…she had a promise to fulfil…and her revenge as well. She wasn't perfect after all. Not even close.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Sorry for our lateness Commander" – Ariadne smiled openly when she saw that the rest of their group was healthy and thoroughly confused with her before-battle-cheeriness. Usual.

– "It was Zell's fault." – She ducked from the light smack that had been about to hit her head in an automatic movement before smirking to her friend – "It was" – Zell scowled cracking his knuckled distractedly.

– "Well, I wasn't the one that almost fell down a bloody hole" – He sent back. Aria raised an eyebrow in a deliberately slow movement.

– "Should I remember whose fault was that?"

– "Not unless we wish to start another argument" – Interrupted Quistis with her very instructor-like attitude. – "Now stop that or I'll have you both taking care of the younger years as soon as we get home" - Both Seeds felt silent as if they weren't on a castle in the future but instead on the Garden in the past.

Aria really had to know who had been the incompetent fool that had considered Quistis unfit for a teaching position. Then she would introduce him to an interesting thing called intelligence. It was good to see Quistis back to normal after what had happened barely minutes before.

– "We were delayed Squall" – She declared too calmly ignoring the coughs coming from her two companions.

– "_And the understatement of year award goes to…"_ - One day Aria would learn to shield TV shows from Minotaur.

– "We expected that" – Informed Selphie with a grin.

– "We heard the noise" – Completed Rinoa without bothering to hide the smile that would be bordering in full blown laughter if she didn't know better. Aria glared briefly at the two blondes.

– "That's it. I'm really going to drill secrecy and silence into your stubborn heads when we get home. I can't believe you were caught in the missile base only because of a wrongly made salute Zell."

– "I believe you'll have enough work for a lifetime with Stef and the others Aria" – Commented Irvine. – "But that can be left for later. Just call us to watch the show then" – She smiled enjoying the small conversation that had just been ended.

Because it had been about the future. It had brought a glimpse of a future she could have, something she could aim for. Her eyes strayed to Squall's stern and, as always, too serious face.

Strangely Ariadne could read multiple emotions flashing every now and then on it. Confusion, a bit yeah, worry, that came out in waves, determination, she would have to be scared if she was the one against him and…fear…concern?

Aria looked at Quistis, searching for something that would tell her that she wasn't the only one noticing it, but her sister was talking quietly with the rest of the group about some thing that she wasn't particularly interested in. She turned back to Squall before touching his arm discretely.

– "Worried?" – The girl asked softly. No immediate answer. She didn't press it. If Quistis and Squall had something very obvious in common was the fact that they both took their sweet time answering to questions. She no longer took any thought before waiting.

– "Do you really believe that we will make it?" – He always, **_always_**, answered her questions with another question. Annoying but ignorable.

– "Yes…no" – Squall gave her a somewhat amused look. Ariadne rolled her eyes for the second time in less than five minutes.

– "No. I don't believe we will make it" – She continued – "I **_know_** we will make it. All of us. We're going to finish this and we're going home. Count on it Commander" – Her hands pulled the gloves to their original place, hiding the marks that had been made when in Lunatic Pandora, as she noticed that he had been looking at them.

– "You sound too sure." – His eyes narrowed and soon she couldn't read a thing in them. – "I hope you're right." – Aria smirked, gripping his arm lightly before letting go as if she hadn't done a thing.

– "Oh, you of little faith. Come on. Let's end this." – Aria unsheathed her blades, readying herself to join the others when…

- "Why those words?" – A smile reached her lips as she looked at the sentences she had requested to be carved on the blood red crystal.

– "Do you know anything better to protect?" – Ariadne could play the same game after all. – "Coming or are you going to let us have all the fun?" – Then he did something she would ever remember. He actually rolled his eyes in exasperation.

– "_Great"_ – Sacred's voice carried the exact same feeling as the Commander – "_You drove another out of his mind." _

– "_Good job Aria"_ – Finished Taur. – "_I'm very proud of you"_ – She discarded the following argument to hear Squall's voice as he passed by her.

– "That also doesn't work well as a stress reliever" – Aria laughed out loud under the others' confused expressions. Who would have thought that he was better than her at that?

…

My POV

…

_I finally got a conclusion that I had never acknowledged before. My life is just too bloody weird. _

_I am just too damned weird. _

_Have you ever seen someone laugh to tears when about to face an enemy? Well now you have. The words lovesick fool never seemed more appropriate and the sad thing is…I'm the one they're related to. _

_Sincerely I can't understand why I keep deluding myself but I guess…_

_I guess that whatever fragment I can retain from a dream is better than nothing…right?_

_I remember reading a phrase once, it was something like "**If I feel happy with an illusion do not be so cruel as to take it away from me**". I remember thinking of who would ever be happy with just that. _

_An illusion. _

_Ironic, isn't it? _

_Josh will have a heart attack with this. After all I was the one that had to bring Anne back to Earth when she got that huge, and I mean HUGE, crush on Lugh. (wince) _

_Do you know how (wince) hard it is to hear things about your own brother that you really, **really** could pass without hearing? _

_It's horrifying. Scary. Almost sickening. Oh, the horror. _

_Well back to Josh. _

_I can almost see his face if I tell him what has happened. Hell, knowing him he probably already suspected it when we went to Esthar. And that is scary. He shouldn't be allowed to read me that way. Of course I could do that too when we were both home. It helps when you know someone since birth._

_Wonder if I can still do that? Wow…randomness is at full work today. I'm not too sure why. _

_I think it's because that it will end today. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. This battle is the last, the war is going to end here. _

_I think I'm just…relieved. _

_The waiting, the journey to get here was worse than the actual battle will be, I think. _

_I was always an act-now-think-later kind of girl and having to wait in the sidelines is not my thing. There is a reason why I'm a spy after all. Well, that and a strategist but that one is confidential. So now I'm going to concentrate myself in ending this as I have said to Quis. There's no need in worrying before I'm certain that I'll survive this. And when this is over then I can worry about the future. _

_Because, from what I can see, mine is hard to grasp. How do you tip a balance knowing that either choice will make you lose something you hold dear? _

_I don't know too. _

…

**(Tanathos comes into the room with a balloon on his hand and a small pin….Reyavie falls from chair when it blows before grabbing her new printer and throw it at his head. Rea groans when he faints at her door). I am so not carrying anywhere. Anyways the chapter has reached its end and so has this story for this week. More on the next. **

…

**So everyone that's reading this. Yes, ALL of you. You do know what I want you to do don't you? REVIEW! So press that little button downstairs and tell me what you're thinking of the story and this particular chappie. Any mistakes that you might have found or suggestions that you might have and please let me know alright? REVIEW everyone!**

…

**Next chapter: And our favourite (Tanathos coughs loudly. Rea gives him a strange look before continuing) sorceress comes into play. Yes, she-who-loves-to-mess-with-other-people's-lives finally makes her appearance. Friendly conversations ensue... (Another dual cough).**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	28. End of an Era

**Hello everyone…It seems now that every time I post a chapter something horrible has happened. I'm sure there isn't anyone that hasn't heard what has happened in Egypt days ago. I continue to not understand how pain can bring anything more than more pain. I pray that I'll never understand. To everyone that lost someone dear I can only to keep going. It is the only way to honour the memory of those lost.**

…

**I have some things to tell today so I'll just get started. First of all as always I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! And I'll keep saying it until someone decides that I won't be sued by saying otherwise (as if). But Ariadne and all the OC's that had have crossed these lines are all product of my somewhat insane mind. Now that that is out of the way we have…**

…

**_A very important A.N_ – Unfortunately (well it depends on the point of view cause to me is great) I'm going on vacation next week which means…yes, there will be no updates in the next two weeks (Reyavie jumps behind giant boulder and places helmet on head as a rain of vegetables begins to fall) BUT… (rain stops and Rea slowly pokes her head out) but I have prepared a really long chappie for this week so you can't complain that I'm being lazy. So everyone has stopped giving my mom excuses to make soup? (silence…Reyavie leaves hiding and goes back to writing)**

…

**To my dear reviewers:**

…

**Meepills – Hi and welcome to Second life! Really glad to know that you think this is a good story and you wouldn't believe how relieved I was when you said that Aria was not a Mary-Sue though…(Rea winces) do you want to give me a heart attack? Any more glares and my poor heart will not hold on. **

**Anyways hope that interesting is a good thing (I just thing they're both weird, nice but weird) and Quistis is one of my fav characters. Couldn't leave her out of the main plane of the story. I'm continuing, really I am, but strange things…? I should start looking over my shoulder now shouldn't I? Enjoy the chapter.**

…

**Missy Pom-Pom – Hi again! (Rea bows to applause) Sniff…I am so…happy…sniff. So a great chapter huh? Great to know that. Every time someone tells me that it shows me that the changes I'm doing to the story are being welcome or at least accepted. It's really nice to hear it. About Ultimecia's past I thought that it would be something than most people would care to know in that situation. **

**People aren't born evil after all. There are experiences that shape them into what they are and what they will become. Ultimecia was no exception. And yes Aria's life couldn't be weirder…weeeeeelllllll (Reyavie coughs). About the updates, yes it is once a week, normally on Thursdays except for when I have something that stops me from updating (read A.N above ok?). Here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it.**

…

**Angel Of Apocolypse**** – Hey AoA! It's great to see have you back! I'm happy that my words help you somewhat. I know you must be living through some really rough times so what little I can do to help I'll do it. You have no need to thank me ; )**

**YES, your suggestion won and you didn't have to vote a hundred times see? And if you want to know when it will appear…well, next chapter actually. Thank you for detecting that error. I really had written poor Zell as a girl. And in the chapter where he was actually making sense. That was really fun to write. And all this part too due to the fact that I didn't have much guidelines to write it. **

**Now a question…Whose life wouldn't be weird if it had to deal with all that she has? Sometimes even _I_ am sorry for all that I make her go through…or not. **

**Anyways if I met Squall I would probably enrol myself on an asylum cause then I would have the proof that I had hit the top in the crazy-as-hell chart. Still writing though a bit slower because from here on the plot has to be developed but I have some ideas that I think they'll work. Ok, I think I'm done. Read on and take care.**

…

Welcome to the twenty-eighth chapter of Second Life. Gone to pack…

…

The atrium was completely silent as they entered adding to the feeling of dread they were all feeling. And the whole dark atmosphere was just too dramatic to be believable.

The image that came to Aria's mind was something she had seen countless times on the TV when she had been home, something that remembered her of the ancient Roman empire.

Large columns, tiled floor, paintings filling the walls. Even if she wasn't too sure about what those paintings were about she knew enough to assume the women painted were the sorceress before her…and the man and women were probably the ones that had opposed them.

Ultimecia, bar the fact that she was a sorceress out to kill them, had a very weird mind.

– "_And you don't?"_ – Questioned Taur as the group entered the room.

– "_I don't place paintings of enemies in my walls"_ – Was Ariadne's answer – "_Next thing we know we'll be placed there as well. Now shush_." – And talking about the devil…Aria's eyes found the one woman that had tried to destroy their lives.

She was unexpectedly beautiful…or could be if you took the heavy make-up she was using. The long black dress was similar to the one Edea was partial to use and the long black wings seemed to gather all the light that came her way. Proverbial image of a fallen angel.

Ariadne gripped her katanas harder willing herself not to understand what she was seeing. The sorceress seemed so tired. So…afraid. And then a calmness, that she could relate to, filled her eyes.

– "Seed, Seed, Seed, Seed" – Minotaur snickered on Ariadne's head. – "Curse all Seeds." – Ultimecia's voice was cold and biting. Very different from the one she had used that day in Galbadia.

– "Swarming like locust across generations. You disgust me." – Her chilling, empty dark brown eyes rolled over her unwanted guest in a very unsettling way. Aria could see Selphie grip her weapon to the point where she would almost mark it if the material wasn't so strong.

– "And you…" - Sacred cursed in her mind when Ultimecia's attention turned to her – "You and your wretched kind" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow unconsciously before exchanging a quick look with the rest of the group. They seemed as confused as she was.

- "You could have ended this. You and all of them" – She waved openly to the walls. – "But you just watched. They just watched" – Zell chose to say what she had been thinking for the past seconds.

– "What the hell is she on?" – He asked quite loudly.

– "Shut up Zell" – Hissed Squall. Ultimecia and Ariadne seemed locked in a staring battle and neither seemed ready to back down

– "It is your fault. All this suffering." – Continued the sorceress – "You could have ended it all." – Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously.

– "That's the lowest way to discard yourself of guilt" – Aria shot back – "What the fuck are you babbling about?" – Ultimecia smiled, a bitter and grating smile.

– "You don't know" – She whispered with what appeared to be amusement – "And they don't know. Have you told them? Who you are, where have you come from?" – She laughed with that.

Aria felt her body being crossed by shivers as she heard the chuckles. Like nails on a chalkboard.

And she could almost feel the weight of the stares her friends were giving her.

– "She doesn't have to." – The Galbadian could have hugged Quistis as she heard her voice – "She's one of us. It doesn't matter." – Something flashed through Ultimecia's eyes, too fast for it to be recognized.

– "Interesting. Will they be nearly as forgiving when they find out?" – The sorceress continued calmly before laughing once more.

Aria felt something in her mind. Something familiar in a really bad way.

It stopped as soon as her connection with the Brothers overtook her mind leaving little place to the forced contact. But she did have to close her eyes for a moment with the sharp pain that crossed her head.

She opened them once more when a sudden explosion, which sounded too much like an Ultima, rocked the room. Squall was by her side, the hand that wasn't holding his newly acquired Lionheart raised in front of him.

– "I do believe the one time you used that was enough" – Her jaw would be broken on the floor if the situation wasn't so serious. And she could have sworn…

- "Wipe that smirk of your face sis" – She whispered at Quistis that seemed strangely satisfied with herself. – "It's scary" - By the arm that the instructor held in front of her it was easy to deduce that Squall hadn't been the only one to cast some magic.

– "Think you can protect her?" – Ultimecia smiled once more jerking her head slightly towards the walls yet again.

– "They tried. They died. The game was between the Bearer and myself, child. You should know better." – She was being patronizing. If they weren't already ready to kill her, she would have signed the death sentence there and then.

– "You know" – Ariadne walked to the front, katanas moving lazily in her hands – "I'm really beginning to hate that bloody name. I don't know what you think I am. What you know that I am is bad enough for me. But one thing I can tell you" – The blades stopped in an attack position.

– "I don't plan on dying anytime soon." – The sorceress smile once more.

– "Plans are fickle things Bearer" – She said coolly – "I heard your promise. It will end now." – Her opponent smirked before Ariadne turned her head slightly behind.

– "Yo Squall" – She called seemingly unconcerned with the situation – "Remember the question I made you in Galbadia?" – The Commander raised an eyebrow.

– "I'm giving you no option here" – Aria continued. Emerald eyes, stern and authoritative – "She still owes me."

– "And not only you" – Irvine came forward and behind him Selphie. – "We are in this together, right?" – Ariadne downright grinned as she saw all of them take places by her side.

– "You are so going down." – The race was on.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "I hate her. I bloody despise every single atom that composes her body" – Ariadne slashed the barrier that had been placed around the four of them once more but came up with the same result. Nothing.

– "I fucking hate her" – Emerald eyes were locked with the battlefield bellow. The large roman atrium seemed to have disappeared leaving only the large tiles that made the floor as a proof that it had ever been there.

– "We can't break it" – Rinoa's voice carried slight anxiousness. To watch was worse than anything but everyone dealt with it differently.

Rage cursed through Aria's veins, Selphie was simply looking at the battle, fear visible in her eyes and Zell…well he was still trying to put down the shield.

– "Tried any seventh level spell?" – Rinoa shook her head.

– "Any of those and we would get hurt as well" – Silence fell between them as they both looked at the battle. Spells were being exchanged quickly, the screams and explosions finding their way to them easily. Aria could feel her hands grip the blades once more.

– "_Aria calm down"_ – Sometimes she really hated the way Sacred could be cool and analytical. She couldn't bear it. – "_That's what she wants." _

– "_And I really want her dead and seven feet underground"_ – She almost growled as she saw Quistis being hit by a particularly vicious Gravija. – "_Don't push it 'Red"_ – Leviathan came out of nowhere as soon as the instructor got on her feet.

She could see Irvine gathering the Pulse Ammo he had gotten in Esthar and Squall probably summoning Shiva. And her temper flared again for not being able to enter the fight.

– "What in Hyne's name is that?" – Aria's widened as she saw a guardian force appear in front of the sorceress. A giant silver and dark grey lion that seemed disproportioned to their own GFs

– "_Griever…"_ - The two voices in her mind were slightly sorrowful… and too angry for her liking.

– "_What are you two hiding from me?"_ – Her tone of voice booked no argument and both of them knew it.

– "_He's the cursed one Aria"_ – Began Sacred – _The one who turned against his charge. Against his ally. His friend." _

– "_Bastard son-of-a-bitch"_ – Minotaur cursed loudly – "_He was the cause of his master's death. Traitor_." – Her jaw was beginning to hurt from all the surprises she had been dealing with.

The rage that was cursing through their connection could only be compared to her own against Ultimecia. She had known guardians were really protective and loyal to their charges but that was…

- "Hyne" – Her eyes fell once more on the gigantic GF just in time to see him attack… - "Quis" – Aria stood, from where she had sat merely minutes before, to see her sister falling to the floor.

– "Quis!" – She banged her hands as strongly as she could against the shield but it held as obstinately as before. But she kept hitting it even as her hands started to hurt from her actions.

– "Squall! Irvine! Damn it all you idiots! Cure her! Help her!" – But her screams seemed not to reach them. Someone grabbed her, pulling her behind.

Ariadne knew she should allow it. She knew. She also knew that the one to hurt her sister would die by her hands. She had already lost too much.

– "Let me go Zell" – Aria struggled against him as hard as she could and then…

- "Quis?" – The arms around her had vanished…as well as the body of the blond Seed. – "Zell?" – The wrestler was already below taking his chances against the cursed guardian. And Quistis…

- "_She is fine. She's ok"_ – Aria repeated the words over and over again like a mantra, trying to convince herself that it was true. Ultimecia just smiled from her place behind the GF.

– "_Aria…"_ - She felt the two brothers force their connection with her, trying to impart as much confidence and strength as they could. But it wasn't enough. And Ultimecia kept smiling as she watched her.

– "Does it hurt bearer?" – Aria wasn't sure how she could hear her voice over the sounds of battle, over the screams that came from bellow. But she did.

– "Where's Quistis?" – The Galbadian struggled not to snap at Rinoa. The girl didn't have any fault of what was happening… so she didn't answer.

– "_Tell me a way to break this barrier"_ – It wasn't an order but it was damn close. She could feel the hesitation as she waited for them to speak but ignored it.

– "_Guys. I'm not sitting around as she kills everyone I care about"_ – Ariadne continued coolly – "_Help me_." – Silence filled her mind as she watched Griever hit Irvine pushing him to a side. He raised himself painfully, blood trickling down his face…

- "_Get behind and summon us"_ – Instructed Sacred – "_We will do the rest." _

– "_It will take more energy than usual Aria"_ – Continued Minotaur – "_So try to save as much as you can." _

– "_On it"_ – She stood up, determination taking over her fear as she prepared for battle.

– "Rinoa, Selph" – Her voice was stern leaving no room for them to contradict her – "Get behind" – It was different that whatever summoning she had ever made.

Normally they would just borrow her energy to take a physical shape but…she opened her arms to her sides, feeling their connection expand, and smiled slightly as both of them appeared, Sacred on her right and Minotaur on her left.

There was no light show, no earthquake or unnecessary noise. They just…appeared.

Their presence was protective and caring, a sign of what she had always felt in her mind for the past years. But even that couldn't make her unaware of the fact that Irvine had fallen. Rinoa disappeared from behind them to join the others.

– "Need help Aria?" – Never ever had she seen Selphie so serious. Never.

But she didn't say anything. Hyne knew she was feeling the same despair that was shining in the other girl's eyes. Ariadne saw Sacred shake his head slightly and made the same gesture in answer.

– "'Taur?" – The guardian had knelt beside her, his huge hand touching the shield. She could hear the energy fighting against the contact but thought nothing of it. They were the ones that knew what they were doing.

– "Use Aura on yourself" – Sacred's voice seemed far too calm to her struggling temper. – "Single hit." – She nodded as a sign that she had understood the idea.

Before Ariadne could even open her mouth to speak the enchantment she felt the rush of energy that characterized Aura fill her body. She glanced at Selphie that was lowering her arm slowly.

– "Just get us down there Aria" – She said forcing a small smile – "We have a battle to finish." – Aria smirked as she turned to the shield. She could feel, more than see, the red energy that branded her personal magic. A similarly red blade was raised.

– "Death sentence" – The attack was swift and precise but, at first, it seemed as if it would have the same result as the ones she had made before…at first.

The fire that had followed her attack was still fighting to break the spell Ultimecia had cast, a battle of wills…that rose abruptly of strength as the two brothers advanced. Minotaur placed his hands on the draft Aria's attack had caused, as if trying to enlarge it, while Sacred walked to the invisible wall.

Aria flinched violently as she felt her own hands burning, pain sweeping through her as if she was the one touching the shield. But it was Taur and not her. Not her.

– "Aria?" – She bit her lip as she struggled not to scream in pain but even that was beginning to seem little. She raised her eyes to meet with Sacred's kind brown ones. – "I know it hurts. Just hold on" – Aria breathed slowly and evenly with a half-hearted glare.

– "Then do something quickly. Taur's hurting too." – Assurance flowed through her as he turned to the shield and forced it open as well. The pain in her hands seemed to double.

– "Now hit it again" – And she did. With as much strength as her pained form allowed. And she didn't do it alone. By her side Selphie had attacked as well and with just as much anguish. The shield broke as if it was made of glass, millions of shards falling to the floor in a strange kind of rain. Unfortunately they did as well.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne closed her eyes briefly as she felt the air rushing around her form as she fell. With all that she had been through in the last days it wasn't hard to imagine why she felt more comfortable with heights.

But she **still** didn't feel comfortable with falling from a height of fifty meters. As if anyone could wonder about that.

A part of her questioned what would happen if she let herself go. No more choices, no more pain…no more sorrow…her eyes opened sharply.

– "Not like this" – Aria hissed. – "I'm not dying like this"

– "_Damn right"_ – Minotaur's voice filled her mind as something caught her in the middle of the descent. She found herself looking at a familiar somewhat animal face grinning a very strange, but happy, grin.

– "Bro and I still have to scold you for all the stunts you have been pulling off." – Aria knew that normally she would snap with some dry or sarcastic comment…but she was just too thankful for that.

– "Whatever. Selph?" – He turned slightly allowing her to see the battlefield. Ultimecia was approaching her own guardian, whom seemed to be faring badly, making the party that had been fighting it recede on the field to prepare themselves for whatever she was up to, and behind them was Sacred with Selphie on his hands. Ariadne sent a surge of gratitude through their bond that was answered with slight amusement.

Their way to say "You're welcome you silly girl".

– "Any energy left?" – She whispered knowing that Minotaur would hear it. He shook his huge head with no small amount of regret.

– "If we stay longer you'll have no energy left to fight" – He said gently, the hand that was holding her quivering with his deep tone. He placed her on the floor with care and gave her another one of his grins.

– "This is your battle now. Call us Aria. We'll be here." – And he disappeared, as soundlessly as he had appeared moments before. Sacred did the same after nodding gravely.

Aria could feel again their presence on her mind as well as the sudden tiredness that invaded her already wearied limbs. But she clung to the adrenaline pumping through her veins like a life line. Her hands were still hurting but she resolved to worry about that later before pulling her gloves off and stuffing them in her back pockets.

– "_Only you would worry about that Aria" _– Commented Sacred's dry voice.

– "_I worry about my life and what Stef would do to me when she found out about this Red"_ – She answered back as she ran to the others. Ultimecia was merging with her guardian. – "_Can you guys do that?"_ – A negative feeling found its way to her.

– "_What we did right now is the closest to that"_ – Informed Minotaur – "_We'll explain later."_ – Aria hated that sentence.

A deep breath passed through her lips before she slipped between Squall and Zell while making a quick inspection to her own magic. The lower level magic was practically non-existent leaving her with only with some fifth level, a lot of sixth level and a huge amount of seventh that she wasn't too sure from where it had come from.

– "What the hell happened to your hands?" – She could have smacked Zell. Alright, her hands were covered in boils, literally bloody, looking as if they had been placed in a fireplace but did he had to advertise it?

– "Later" – Aria said sharply, enjoying the answer more now that she was the one using it. – "ULTIMA!" – The dark spell broke through the battlefield stopping whatever truce had been made.

Why did they think that giving the sorceress time to do what she wanted to do was a good thing was something she couldn't phantom.

– "Stubborn fool" – Muttered Squall as he walked by her to attack as well. Ariadne grinned weakly, twisting her katanas expertly before following him

– "And don't you forget it Commander."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne would have scowled if she had time to. Ultimecia seemed as if she was using every little thing she knew about them to her advantage.

Which meant that, for someone with a no small amount of fear of heights, fighting in appeared to be open space was proving to be a challenge. Selphie and herself had been keeping a close strategy.

Aria took care of "Auraing" her when the spell faded and the Trabian used full-cure each time Ultimecia used "Judgement's day". It seemed to be working but unfortunately stopped the Galbadian from helping the attack front as much as she would have liked.

But they couldn't stop doing what they were doing.

Rinoa had lost her Curagas during the fight, Squall couldn't lose time curing the others and Zell didn't appear to have anything better than Curas. A rant had to be postponed when the wrestler had shared that particular piece of information.

Aria breathed deeply as she concentrated to another spell. Her body was beginning to show the signs of the tiredness that had been ignored for the last days and she was sure that soon enough the magic usage she had been making would take its toll.

Even Sacred and Minotaur were too drained to make an appearance.

Other than that they had already lost Shiva, Ifrit, Quezacotl and Diablos. Which meant that they were on their own.

– "Aria" – She stopped abruptly when Rinoa's voice crossed the field. She was waving frantically, beckoning her to approach.

– "What?" – She asked dodging a really badly placed Thundaga. Zell obviously needed to work on his aim.

– "Take my place." – Rinoa glared briefly at Zell when she herself had to dodge another spell – "I am this close to put him under silence. Take my place Aria. I can't do much there." – Ariadne didn't say anything.

It was what she had wanted since the beginning and something that was being given to her willingly.

No need to question it.

Once again Aria felt the pain that signalled the main attack from Ultimecia and soon enough a full-cure washed over her.

Pain.

Cure.

Pain.

Cure.

It was beginning to seem tennis.

– "_Does tennis even exists in Gaea?"_ – She thought randomly.

– "_Aria!"_ – Sacred's weak voice carried an edge she was only used to hear when he was deathly concerned – "_I know you are tired but concentrate" _

– "_Aye, Aye sir"_ – He groaned loudly with a background of chuckles.

– "_Just use your damned limit and stop with my attitude"_ – Instructed Minotaur – "_You're scaring me."_ – She smirked even as the spell hit her once more.

– "Aria" – The Galbadian turned sharply to the Commander that seemed as tired as she was. His normally immaculate appearance was gone. Blood stained his clothes, sweat dripped from his forehead marring the dirt that covered his skin.

– "She is drawing something" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow.

– "_What the hell does he want me to do?"_ – Confusion showed for a moment in her expression making him jerk his head to Zell. A soft green hue was involving his form.

– "Of all the things…"

- "Better than nothing" – Squall replied raising his hand to mimic his friend

– "Reflect" – Originally she knew that draw couldn't be stopped by reflect. The spell was used to protect a user from magical attacks not to stop one from stocking them…so she was very surprised to see the spell rebound on the shield back to what seemed to be the original Ultimecia.

Ariadne couldn't really even recognize the sorceress on the higher half. Only the woman below remembered her of the things she had learned to associate with her enemy.

The same fear, loneliness, sorrow and confusion.

Even the shackles that were restraining her showed a duality in the woman. The upper half began talking but Aria ignored it raising her katanas.

It seemed her epilogue.

As if everything she had been through in the past years had the only purpose of bringing her to the moment she was. Ariadne waited for the pain she knew was coming and pulled the hidden strength that was the main source for her limit.

– "Death sentence" – It was like she was seeing everything in slow motion including Squall and Zell that had attacked at the same time as her.

She could see the wrestler hit the sorceress before pulling aside only to allow her to take his place. She could see Squall slashing profusely, blood trickling down the leather like skin that covered Ultimecia, and the way Zell would hit the same places to cause more damage.

And she could see her own blades as she attacked, their red crystal shining in the darkness, liquid fire in their depths. Aria took a step backwards without realizing completely what she was doing…or why she felt the need…the urge to do it. She just followed her instincts.

– "_It's now or never"_ – She thought calmly. Her lips opened as she raised her arms slightly to her sides.

– "Blood and honour, spirit and life" – The katanas scratched the floor where she was standing, their red hue stronger than ever – "A circle of four." – She twisted abruptly around herself making her blades follow her movement, a blood-red circle appearing on the floor where her weapons had touched.

– "Phoenix's flame!" – Her scream tore the winds as a column of fire flared to life growing from the circle, the pillar rising in strength and power as it fed from her energy, involving herself and her companions as well as Ultimecia.

But if the sorceress didn't seem the least comfortable with the experience to Ariadne it was liberating. Warm, relaxing and real, the fire swirling around her form, the wind pulling her hair as if trying to free it from its bounds…it ended too soon.

– "_Holy shit"_ – Mumbled Taur – "_Never thought you could do that already"_ – A pleased smirk overtook Aria's lips.

– "_My magic level rose with the last battles I suppose"_ – She said simply. A strange glint invaded her eyes as she watched Squall use his limit break. Her smirk widened as the small idea that had been growing in her mind finally hit home.

– "Rinoa! Selph!" – Ariadne ran to the back where the two girls were still working in the healing – "I need help. Draw from her. At the same time." – They gave her a really strange glance as if wondering about her sanity.

– "Are you…"

- "Sure?" – Aria interrupted – "Hell yeah. Come on." – Selphie shrugged as she walked to her side. Rinoa just breathed deeply before doing the same.

– "Three" – The Galbadian's voice was assured and calm as she raised a hand still holding her weapon. And she wasn't the only one.

– "Two…one…Draw Apocalypse!" – There was no immediate rush of power as it was usual when that command was used.

Instead Ariadne felt as if she was trying to push an aeroplane with her teeth, as if someone was holding the spell from the opposite side and pulling just as hard as they were. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

– "_Can you…"_ - A voice invaded her mind, a voice that wasn't her guardians'. She almost let go of the spell in a sudden panic remembering the last time that had happened.

– "_Ariadne…"_ - The voice seemed sad and sorrowful… Aria pulled herself together, grasping her spell with renewed strength.

– "_Who…?"_ – It seemed to laugh sadly in her mind.

– "_You know"_ – It said plainly. Emerald eyes turned to the lower part of the sorceress finding dark brown eyes locked with hers.

– "_Yes"_ – The voice, that she knew now that belonged to the sorceress, continued.

– "_I heard your promise bearer. Will you keep it?"_ – Beads of sweat trickled down her brow as she struggled to keep hold.

– "_I want to live"_ – Aria wasn't too sure of why she had given her that particular answer when the sorceress was asking if she would kill her. But it seemed to have been the correct one.

– "_So do I…"_ - A pause as the hold on the other side broke slightly – "_Bearer…will you give me a second chance…? A second life?"_ – Sea green eyes widened in surprise.

– "_What?"_ – She asked confusedly – "_How…? I…"_ - Ultimecia laughed again.

– "_You will learn Bearer. Just don't follow your predecessors' path."_ – A plea. – "_Finish this Ariadne Beckerman_." – The resistance stopped abruptly and she felt her body burn with energy.

– "_Don't forget my words"_ – And the voice disappeared leaving her alone once more.

– "_What the hell was that?"_ – Questioned Minotaur. Aria rolled her eyes. Her guardians had been eavesdropping.

– "_And now…?"_ – Sacred did the unnecessary enquiry. Ariadne just smiled.

– "_We finish this."_

A small hand touched her shoulder. Selphie. Another touched her arm. Rinoa. And as if they had rehearsed it all screamed at the same time.

– "Apocalypse!" – The two men stopped as they heard their comrades shouting. As did Ultimecia.

– "_I so need to get one of those"_ – Aria didn't bother to answer to Taur's comment as she saw the sorceress disappear, bit by bit, as the destructive power of her own spell stroke her.

It was over.

Her hands placed the two blades slowly in their sheaths that, by some miracle, were still on her back.

The war…

Tears prickled her eyes as relief filled her heart. She held them back with a flash of annoyance.

The battles…

Blood dripped slowly from her hands showing that she hadn't escaped unscathed. But she ignored it.

The pain and loss they all had suffered…

She smiled to her friends as the darkness disappeared around them to leave only pure white. And leaving her alone.

It was over.

…

My POV

…

_I never felt so tired in my entire life. _

_Tired as in extremely and totally worn-out. My arms and legs feel like they have brick attached and a part of me…bullshit, ALL of me, wants to take a long vacation to unconscious land. _

_However that would mean a really, really, bad future for me. _

_So I guess the time has come finally. _

_I did what I had to do. I did the best I could do. Now…I just have to finish it. My story has ended. My part in this story has ended. Time to shape a new one. _

_No one can help me in this. I don't want anyone helping me in this. _

_This is my life. _

_Taur said that before the fight and he is right. Sacred can be confused all he wants over the sudden wise streak his little bro has gotten but he is damn right. I can't live my life always thinking about what my choices will cause to others. I can't live IN function of others forever. _

_Two roads are in front of me now and I have to choose at last. _

_Past or future? _

_Future or past? _

_Anyone got a coin?_

…

**(Reyavie comes back dragging suitcases behind her) I'm going to end it here this week. It wouldn't make any sense if I continued to the next part right now. A bit of an evil cliff-hanger but it can't be helped. Nevertheless I would really, really, like feedback on this chapter as it was one that gave a lot of work to connect in a logical way and I would like your opinion on it. Errors and mistakes that need correction and please let me know. Random comments are welcome as well. **

**So REVIEW! (Rea's dad raises eyebrow as he sees suitcases) You do know that you can only take one yours don't you? (Rea looks at the three and scowls)**

…

**Next chapter: Easter bunnies, FBI agents and insane new old arrivals…(_it is_ this weird)**

…

**See ya all when I come back**

**Reyavie (empties two suitcases and tries to punch everything inside the other. Rea's Dad goes away saying something about "not his part of the family"). I feel so loved. (Rea rolls eyes before continuing task)**


	29. Keeper of choices

**Hey everyone! Yes, I am back! (Stop booing please…thank you.) and yes, the short hiatus this story has suffered as finally ended. Now a warning. I have no clue at all of what I was thinking when I wrote this part so if it weirds you out too much…I really can't do a thing. As always I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Except for Ariadne and the bunch of OCs that I have introduced into the original plot. See? No need to send those nice lawyers after me. Besides my money disappears faster than ice in hell. No one would be able to get much from me…(Rea sighs heavily). But let's get this party going.**

**Answers to my dear reviewers:**

**Meepills – Hey again! Really glad you think this to be a good chapter. Those words are music to my ears…that sounds weird cause I read them…paintings to my eyes then? (Reyavie shrugs). Anyways I wanted to do something different with Ultimecia than just get there and kill her. Hence the whole sad episode. You'll get a small part of the answer to your question in this chapter but the rest depends a lot on how the rest of the plot will go. I'm continuing, really I am, and no more glares (Cheers echo from somewhere behind Rea). That's my ghost. The only thing he haunts is my wallet. (yes, it is that empty). No need to be sorry and I really hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

…

**DarthStriker – And hello to you! Wow! Best ever? You really think so? Wow…wait a bit cause my words ran away (Ghost is seen floating around while grabbing words. Rea raises eyebrow with the weirdness of it all). Evil cliff-hanger? (Reyavie hides slowly under desk) It had to happen. If I didn't stop there you would have a more evil cliffy on this chapter…wait a sec. (Rea looks at the end of the chapter and winces). Can you consider not hating me? Please? (Ghost begins to write Rea's will donating everything to his name…Ghost.). Ok, let's continue. Believe that I still have a lot to write before I finish this and the romance will be very definitive. Not so sure about the sequel though. I was thinking about continuing it with a crossover, maybe with another FF. But that depends a lot. Why don't you tell me your opinion on that? I'll probably put it up for voting on one of the next chapters. No loose ends I promise and I am not evil (Ghost scoffs in disbelief.) Can you believe that I miss Thanatos? (Older Bro that's now in one of the summer rock festivals we have on Portugal…lucky $&/#$). Well, that's it. If you want to reread it go ahead but I'll have to warn you that I'm still not finished with this. Expect a lot of craziness before I do. Well gotta go. Read on.**

…

**Rayne Sarazaki**** – Hey! And welcome to you! Nice to know that you think my story is nice. Believe that I'm not going to give up on it so you can keep following it cause there will be a chappie every week. So hope you like this chapter.**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Hey Rae! Still with the pesky problem with your fanfic huh? You shouldn't worry about your ideas some times being similar with other author's. On the end different authors will always find a way to make their stories unique. As always I'm very happy to know that you love my story and really liked your comment about the magic. Yes, I'm aware that there are other authors that also use it frequently but each in is own way. But I'm glad you like the way I use it nevertheless. And not having your own computer is really a pain…but why would I want to yell at you. First I love reading your reviews cause they help me to correct certain aspects of the story or realize that others are working well and second…how do you yell by email…? (Ghost hits Reyavie on her head). Darned spirit…anyways I'm still writing and it seems that I will be for some time as I had some additional ideas during my holidays…no, they weren't alcohol induced. If they were caused by something that something was sugar. Can you believe that every food, every one, on the Netherlands has something sweet on it? Dear God where is salt when you need it? (Rea winces remembering particular bad meal). Consequences of living all your life with a Mediterranean diet…well, I think I have babbled enough for today and I'm sure you're nearly asleep. So go on and read the chappie. When you reach the weird parts remember…sugar induced ok? **

…

**A.N – This is just to explain something that will be said ahead in this chapter. I used the direct translation of a Portuguese sentence which I'm not sure if it's used in English. Basically "Eight or eighty" translated from "oito ou oitenta" means that one passes from one extreme to the other with no middle term. It can be used like when you see a person acting on a certain way and the next day the same person will be acting completely opposite. Hope this will stop any confusion. So everyone can keep on reading now.**

…

And welcome to the twenty-ninth chapter of Second Life. Rea goes back to do nothing at all…

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne looked around to her surroundings with a frown on her face. White could get really old, REALLY fast. She placed her head on her hand with an audible sigh as she felt the begins of a headache.

– "Now, how in the seven levels of hell do I go home?" – The question had been a let's-say-this-out-loud-so-I-can-find-a-solution. So she wasn't really expecting an answer…

- "Well I think I can help with that" – Which explained the way she turned around sharply, a hand already rising and a spell about to pass by her lips.

A woman was in front of her.

Dark brown hair shone softly with its own light framing well designed features. She had light blue eyes that seemed, at the moment, faintly amused and extremely pale skin as if it had been long time since it had seen the sun. For someone that looked all too perfect she was dressed plainly in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. A small smile was curving her lips.

– "This is a nice welcome" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow still in attack position.

– "And should I have any reason to welcome yet another sorceress?" – She asked coolly – "What is it this time? Another hissed "bearer" before trying to slit my throat?" – The woman crossed her arms, the veiled amusement that Aria had seen now plainly showing.

– "Well you are the Bearer" – She said as if it was obvious – "It should be normal for you to be addressed that way. Yeah…but you are in everything but in a normal situation. I keep forgetting that." – Aria gave her a very odd glance.

It seemed that if her future was in an asylum this woman's wasn't too far off.

– "You are so creeping me out" – She muttered – "Care to tell me who the hell you are?" – The woman uncrossed her arms before smacking her forehead.

Aria had reached a conclusion. The woman was totally nuts and there was no way in hell they would share an asylum.

– "Forgot about that" – She confided grinning – "Pleasure. I'm Hyne." – As much as it seemed impossible Ariadne's eyebrow rose even more with that.

– "Sure. A pleasure to meet you…Hyne" – Sarcasm dripped from her tone as she grabbed a katana. The woman may have been nuts but a dangerous nuts was dangerous all the same – "I'm the Easter bunny." – The woman's smile changed. It seemed more serious…

- "Afraid not." – Her light blue eyes were beginning to appear all too knowing for Aria's liking – "According to what I heard the little guy is about twenty cm high and likes to give chocolate eggs away. A real idiot if you ask me. Give away chocolate…"

Aria **_was not_** hearing someone insulting the Easter bunny.

– "No…" - The woman smiled again. – "You are Ariadne Scylla Beckerman, daughter of Kenneth and Igraine Beckerman, sister to Lugh." – Only a great deal of self control kept Aria's jaw in place.

– "You are an Earthling by birth but a Gaean by right since you have helped protect the planet and its people for the last years. You are a spy, a Seed, a warrior. You are a friend, a sister…and several other things if one cares to count them" – The Galbadian cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyebrow still firmly glued upwards.

– "You are not Hyne" – She declared calmly – "You are a freaking FBI agent." – The woman shrugged.

– "I have too much free time I guess" – Aria wasn't sure if she should be more afraid of her than of Ultimecia. What did she think Gaea was? Big Brother? – "And yes I am Hyne. Sit." – An order if Ariadne had ever heard one. And as usual her eyes narrowed and her annoyance boiled.

– "Excuse me?" – She would have crossed her arms if she wasn't still holding her katana – "I really don't care if you're Hyne or not but my friends are out there, I have no idea if they're okay and I want to go home to sleep possibly for a decade." – Another evaluating look. Another smile.

– "They are alright. You can trust me on that. And time does not matter in here." – Hyne sat on the "floor" instigating Aria to do the same. The girl gave her a wary glance as she slowly placed the blade on its place.

– "What do you want?" – She asked sitting **_very_** slowly.

– "To talk" – And it had to be done in the middle of nowhere. Aria fought not to roll her eyes. – "I am sure you would like to know why you were brought to Gaea. And why Ultimecia called you bearer?" – From that moment on Hyne had all her attention.

– "_Understatement"_ – Said the dual voices in her mind. She scowled mentally and they shut up. They could easily understand that that was not a good time.

– "I better begin from the beginning" – Aria bit her lip to keep the comment that was struggling to get out.

– "Be my guest" – She said simply, Taur snickering in her mind as he heard what she really wanted to say. If she smiled again Aria would probably enter a killing spree.

– "This will take a while though." – Hyne's eyes carried a tired glint but the Seed chose to ignore it. While she did that she could also ignore the way her own limbs were begging for sleep.

– "Before I can answer your questions you will have to understand what happened before. What has led to this moment" – She sighed, for moments the happy-go-lucky façade she had showed disappeared into nothing.

– "I am old Ariadne. Older than you might possibly think. When I was born I was the first on this world. I had no future but the one I would make for myself. I had no guidelines, no rules." – Aria pulled a knee to her chest now even more interested.

– "I didn't make life" – Hyne continued – "Evolution is a beautiful thing and I simply watched as it took its course."

– "How were…"

- "How was I born?" – Finished the older woman – "Magic. I am an embodiment of magic. Born in the magic pool that you thought to be a myth." – The Seed smirked a bit when she realized the scientists she had protected would probably give an arm and a leg to be in her place.

– "After long years, and I mean long" – Hyne's grin made another appearance and Aria muffled a snort. She could almost see the Gaeans' reactions to this Hyne.

– "Humanity appeared" – Her smile turned wistful – "At that time they couldn't access the magic pool. They just existed. They lived and died and that was all. And I watched for a long time protecting them from all that I could. Taking a place as a guardian I guess. But I couldn't protect them from themselves." – She sighed deeply.

– "War began. Millions died even with my intervention. The Earth was covered in blood, cries wherever I walked. And I cried with them. That was the first time I dealt with death. And I lived through it all." – She made a pause that the girl didn't even dare to break.

Her hands were twiddling with the end of her shirt in a surprising human attitude. For a daughter of magic and the first sorceress alive she was nothing like Ariadne had been expecting. And she wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

– "That was the first but it wasn't the last" – Another sigh. Deeper if that could be possible. – "I grew tired." – Aria smiled dryly.

– "I got tired with just this one. I think I can understand your point of view." – Hyne stood from the "floor" walking a few feet away.

– "I was so tired then. Seeing everyone die around me was hard and soon enough I found myself not wanting to see it anymore. So I chose to go back "home". Become a part of my "parents" once more. But…" - She turned once more, a thoughtful look on her expression – "I couldn't leave my people alone. So I…"

- "Created the sorceresses" – Interrupted Ariadne – "That **_really_** worked." – Of all the things the woman could have done she grinned sheepishly.

– "_This is the guardian of Gaea"_ – Commented Sacred – "_Somehow I think I should be scared." _

– "_Make that terrified"_ – Added Minotaur.

– "It seemed a really good idea at the time" – Aria was ready to agree with her guardians.

– "Yes, I did create the sorceress" – Hyne continued now serious – "I imparted part of my power into three humans, all women. They would take my place as guardians. And when they died the power would pass on to another." – Ariadne nodded in comprehension before wincing as her injured hands reminded her of what had happened barely half an hour before.

– "But I knew that even sorceresses were humans. So I made a safeguard." – Sea green eyes widened in a mix of surprise and confusion. And for some reason their owner didn't like the piercing look that was fixed in her.

– "I created an artefact that if broken would cut the links between the sorceresses and my powers, rendering them to normal persons, and entrusted it to another human. One I knew to be open-minded enough not to abuse the power it would give him. And when he died another would be chosen and so on and so forth. Only he, or she, would be able to break it and therefore break that link." – Somehow Aria thought she was missing something really big.

It was then that Hyne dropped the bomb.

– "They were called the bearers."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Come again?" – The first sorceress gave her an exasperated look before kneeling in front of her and touching something on her neck.

A beautiful red phoenix amulet that she had bought more that five years before. Ariadne looked at the amulet and then at Hyne and all her expression was pure shock.

– "You have to be shitting me. This cannot be…" - She shook her head again. Denial.

– "This is my artefact Ariadne. The Meva Ysimad, Life Amulet." – Hyne's voice was assured. – "Built as a last resource, as a last hope when all failed. And you are the Bearer. Ultimecia knew this and even Edea would have, had she been a sorceress after she had been possessed. If she had met you before she would have known…"

Aria stood up, emerald eyes confused but fierce. She shook her head somewhat violently before turning once more to the much older woman.

– "This cannot be yours" – She declared firmly – "I bought it on Earth. It was gift from a friend. It cannot be yours" – The stern look returned to Hyne's expression.

– "Yes it can. Now sit Ariadne. I am not finished." – The Seed did so. Slowly and cautiously but she did so.

– "Continue then" – Aria frowned slightly suddenly looking around for something. She could have sworn someone was calling her name…Hyne smiled again when she saw that.

– "Time has no meaning here Ariadne" – She repeated – "Now listen to me." – A small pause, marked by the vague glare in the emerald eyes in front of her, before the story was picked up once more.

– "It didn't take long for the sorceresses to find out about the Bearers and what they meant to them. As I said before they could feel them easily. My stone was like a crossroad between their powers and mine and that was hard to ignore. And soon enough one sorceress feared the Bearer enough to do something about it." – Another pause, this one longer.

– "Even I don't know well how the Bearers are chosen." – Hyne continued softly – "I gave the stone a kind of guidelines and it simply follows them. It chose a young boy. He was barely fifteen." – Aria's eyes narrowed in anger.

– "She killed him" – It wasn't a question. Hyne nodded.

– "And did the only thing she could do to ensure that no other Bearer would be chosen. She sent the amulet away…to any dimension, another world...never expecting it to be found…or to choose a Bearer in a magic less world. But it did." - The girl grabbed the amulet that was still shining faintly on her neck, pale green eyes blank besides the confusion underneath.

– "So you're telling me…" - Aria whispered – "That the reason for me being here…for all the shit I've been through…is because I was vain enough to buy a fucking necklace!" – Rarely she had felt so angry in her life. Or so stupid.

– "No" – Hyne shook her head slowly – "No. The Bearer is called to the stone. And even if you had ignored it, it would have found its way to you. It chose you Ariadne. Level-headed, open-minded, cunning…free. The one that does not let herself be blinded by prejudice and pain. You are a Bearer. The Bearer." – Ariadne didn't answer.

Even her guardians were silent, respecting the mood that their charge was showing. She stood once more, arms crossed, emerald eyes returning with her stern expression, teeth biting her lip as she paced from one side to another. If the situation wasn't so grave both brothers would be laughing their heads off with her attitude. Hyne didn't interrupt her.

But she did jump when Aria stopped abruptly, eyes widening in sudden realization.

…

My POV

…

_This was everything I wasn't really expecting to happen. Just think with me for a moment. _

_I was brought to this world because of a trinket the size of a **cookie**. _

_I have been through hell cause no Bearer ever thought of destroying the stupid thing. That was what Ultimecia wanted me to understand. She knew this would happen. I had to learn and somehow she foresaw that I would. But what she said…Would I give her a second life? What kind of question was that after all? _

_But then a thousand light bulbs resolved to make themselves useful in my head. And I got it. _

_I finally got it. _

_A second life…a second chance…She never had one. A normal life. They never had one. And sorceresses and Bearers were sacrificed because there was no one to say "This is enough". And I…_

_I was caught in the crossfire. _

_A girl that knew little of this world besides its future. A girl that had been raised without the magic of the world around her. _

_And Ultimecia let us kill her…cause she wanted **me** to do something about what she had to live through. She was innocent as well. _

_I have to give to Hyne. Besides being obviously nuts she has a strange tendency to make a really bad situation worse. Yes, I understand why she did it. Hell, I wouldn't exactly love living forever while watching humans make fools out of themselves. _

_But where in Gaea did she go to think all of this stuff up? Cause I don't think there were any drugs a couple of millennia ago. _

_So I'm a Bearer. _

_I have a duty. _

_And I have promised an enemy to help her…I always keep my promises. _

_To paradox or not to paradox? That's one hell of a question. This is enough then. _

_Someone better thank me after this. A lot really._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Aria turned the first sorceress, emerald eyes showing that she was already nursing a half baked plan.

– "What will happen if I break it?" – She asked gravely – "The past will be changed will it not?" – If Sacred had a physical jaw it would have been broken by then.

– "_So to make her use correct grammar we only need to place her in life or death situations"_ – Commented Minotaur – "_It's eight or eighty with her isn't it?"_ – His brother forgot to scold him into submission. Ariadne chose to ignore them both, all her attention fixed on the smiling sorceress.

As to why she was smiling the Galbadian had no clue and little will to find out.

– "Yes…and no." – Aria's eyebrow twitched, a sure sign that whatever patience she had left was disappearing quickly.

– "Care to continue?" – The smile softened but the girl could still read the amusement on the light blue eyes. That was proving her, time and time again, that the older woman had a really odd mind…that or she had spent too much time alone with a little too much free time.

– "I told you that there are different dimensions" – Hyne began calmly as if she wasn't concerned in the least with Aria's annoyance – "And two in question walked side-by-side for a long time. In one of them you never came to Gaea and the story you have known from that piece of wonderful, yet too creative, seer's thoughts kept itself more or less the same." – The Seed was about to open her mouth but the sorceress continued knowing what was coming.

– "Yes, that's the origin of the story. Just because Earth is essentially magic less that does not mean that there aren't a few odd ends here and there." – Aria sat again, head lightly supported in the knee that she was hugging to her chest.

– "So someone got high and dreamed all this?" – She asked dryly. – "Just my luck. So what else? I did notice you said more or less" – She could have sworn Hyne's glance had turned slightly scolding before she continued.

– "Vincent did rule Galbadia and Seed was called to fight a sorceress. Edea." – She made a small pause so that Ariadne could assimilate the information. By the pensive look, she had.

– "But that means…"

- "Wait" – Interrupted Hyne – "Let me finish. Edea was defeated by her own students and that was that. The power passed to Rinoa and then to another woman and another and another until a young woman named Lyanna became a sorceress."

- "She was too young. Too afraid of the power that she had received. And that fear only increased with the fear she had of death. Sorceress aren't rumoured to have a long and happy life Ariadne. And Lyanna turned then to Ultimecia. After quite a while she found the plans to a device that would allow her to go the past, to destroy her future but…she found another past instead."

- "Ariadne…do you remember what she told you first in Galbadia Garden?" – Aria frowned as she attempted to remember while shaking the chill that had been growing in her spine for some time.

– "Expecting." – She finally answered – "She wasn't expecting me." – Hyne nodded in satisfaction.

– "Correct" – She confirmed – "Lyanna wasn't expecting a Bearer to exist in that time because if it did…"

- "It would have to have intervened in the battles against Edea" – Completed Ariadne – "Which meant that the sorceresses would have ended and she would have been…normal. A normal girl." – She groaned loudly.

– "That was why she had it for me. She thought that I had stayed in the background while the others suffered." – Hyne smiled again with a hint of pride.

– "Which would mean" – Aria frowned deeply – "The future of this world would be changed drastically but not the past. But how can I give her a chance? Even if she's born in the future she will not be the same Ultimecia." – Her head was beginning to hurt with all the thinking she was doing.

It was too many considerations about the future for her poor mind. Too many problems about each decision she attempted to do. It was beginning to seem a life-sized chess game.

– "Believe in reincarnation? Life after death and so on?" – Asked Hyne out of the blue. – "Don't try to see all roads child. Most of them are closed until the right time." – The Galbadian gave her a small glare for the way she had been referred to but let it pass.

She was eighteen. The woman was older than dirt.

– "She will have her own chance." - The sorceress continued gently – "Just have faith that everything will turn out alright. Allow her to make her own choices." – Ariadne just nodded, a shuddering breath leaving her lips as she watched the woman, a thought she had ignored earlier dropping into her mind like a bomb.

- "Lady Hyne" – A formal address but the only one that seemed adequate. – "You told me that I was a Bearer, chosen by the Meva Ysimad...it makes sense that I was brought here then but... what about Josh?" - Hyne sighed, seeming as if she had been waiting for that question.

- "The amulet brought you here because it felt you in danger." – She answered sadly – "Your injuries were dangerous enough for it to consider that you would die if it did not intervene. Josh...he was by your side correct?" - Another nod as the girl remembered the seats they had taken that afternoon.

- "You touched him when you were hit."

- "_And here I thought no one could be even blunter than you Aria"_ – Mumbled Minotaur – "_Now I can understand why Gaea is so screwed_ _up_." - Sacred took himself out of his stupor enough time to begin bashing his brother quite loudly.

– "_I would really like if you stopped that 'Red"_ – Ariadne hissed mentally – "_I am in enough shit without having to deal with a headache."_ - And she proceeded to ignore them in favour of her enlightening conversation.

– "Can you..." - She finally took her head from her knee to face the blue eyed sorceress. – "Can you bring him back...if he wished that is?" - And yet another smile. Aria had reached easily the conclusion that the woman really missed human contact.

- "Yes I can Ariadne" – Hyne said even more easily – "And I will give him the choice...as I will to you. The moment you break the stone I will not be able to intervene in Gaea anymore so this will be a one-time chance." - Light blue eyes shone, a piercing glint that seemed to strange to the woman Aria had just met.

- "So answer me Ariadne Beckerman. Do you want to go back to Earth?" - Silence filled the whiteness of the place where they had been talking and the sorceress made no movement to break it.

Instead she chose only to look at the girl watching as she frowned at the floor, emerald eyes showing deep confusion for several moments. She was biting her lip apparently without noticing the action while she tried to read whatever answers the floor could give her.

- I... - She looked at Hyne and her eyes filled themselves with resolve. - Yeah...I want to go to Earth...

…

**Opps! I'm afraid (literally) that I'll end it here this week. So when all of you people that are reading this stopped with the homicidal thoughts involving me and a lot of weapons maybe you could…I don't know…huh…REVIEW! See the little button on the end of the page? You press it and let me know what you think of this. You do want to help me to reach the 100 reviews don't you? (Ghost makes puppy dog eyes while Rea raises eyebrow once more). And just when I thought my life couldn't get any weirder…nevertheless any errors and mistakes you found please warn me so I can correct them and comments and haphazard ideas are very welcome. So REVIEW EVERYONE!**

…

**Next chapter: Relieving memories in the flesh, discovering changes and immutable things…**

…

**See ya all next week **

**Reyavie (Ghost waves…). Thanatos will be back next week…is that good? (Ghost sniffles while going back to wallet. Rea looks at it strangely before shrugging). I really think so.**


	30. Taking a detour

**(Reyavie pokes head in room cautiously…before being pushed to her chair and chained to it by Thanatos). Remember when I told you that it was going to be a good thing to have my Bro back? Forget _all_ about it. (Thanatos gaps while muttering "she said WHAT?". Reyavie glares at him). I said to forget it. **

**Hey everyone! Now that the new chapter is here I request for all the pointy objects to be left outside of the room until I leave…that and anything related to explosions. It wasn't a cliff-hanger that bad. (Thanatos coughs loudly. Rea glares again). I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, ok? (Reyavie turns to brother) But I do own the ability to confiscate your birthday gift. (Thanatos pales and turns very silent). Yes, my dear older brother's birthday is coming in a few weeks. Mine too. (Twelve of September. Please do not say the "one tragedy never comes alone" joke. I've heard it too many times.) Anyways let me continue before any reviewer tracks down my computer to stop me from reaching that date.**

…

**To my dear reviewers:**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Hey again! Happy to know that you're enjoying the path this is taking. From this point on it's all my brain trying to make a plot. The original one ends in about two chappies so…your words really help me. Thank you. About your story and its size…well, maybe you just didn't divide it on the right places and the chapters got to big. Don't worry about that before you begin posting. In the beginning when I put Second Life first on the net I thought that the maximum I would make would be about thirty. Well, this is number thirty and I still have about one hundred and fifty pages to go and I'm still writing. So just write and in the end you'll see that everything will fall into place. (Rea gives a thumbs up). But if you do want some help I wouldn't mind to beta it for you. I have my email on my page so just ring a bell if you need me. And yeah, waiting for parental figures to leave the computer is harder than walking on water. Your Dad really sounds like Thanatos when we only had one home. (Thanatos opens mouth to speak but closes when sees glare. Goes away to sulk). I really hope your mom manages to put yours online, I'll be crossing my fingers. And don't worry about saying anything wrong. Have you actually noticed what I say sometimes? (An "I did" is heard somewhere in Reyavie's house. Rea rolls eyes). Thank you once more for you review and hope you like this chappie so TTYL…? Enjoy.**

…

**Meepills – (Reyavie winces) Hey...you do know that you're one of the reasons I had a ticket booked to Aruba and why I'm currently chained to a chair, don't you? (Thanatos looks at screen "Hey, she has a twitchy eye". Reyavie points at calendar and he shuts up). I'm in death danger and he says something like that…(Heavy sigh). Anyways maybe it was a bit ebil…ok, maybe it was a lot. But you don't have weapons so I'll probably live…until you reach the end of this chapter. (Rea winces again). Promise the next one won't have a cliff-hanger? **

**About Hyne I really don't know where did I get the idea to put her in the story but hey, she's here, she's kinda of crazy and…well, who wouldn't feel alone after spending who-knows-how-many-years watching others live? I'm really glad you liked the Bearer thing. It was something I was kind of wary of using at the beginning but it seemed to work. About Aria's return I can only say for you to read below as soon as you finish this. You'll get the idea pretty soon…and then you'll threaten me with extreme bodily harm. And unearthly? Maybe it does. Magic is the main topic in it so I think that that describes it well.**

**To end this comment…my own book? I had an idea to write one. I even have a drafted story plot and universe (Fantasy of course. I'm hooked ever since little) but little time to do it. Right now the project it's resting on my bottom drawer until I get the guts to go and continue it. But I would have to translate anything first because what I already did write is in Portuguese. How about this? If I manage to write it one day I'll send you one as a gift. And how much is 94.56 dollars in Euros? (Reyavie shrugs). Thank you so much for your review and your email. Now I'm going to run before you read the chapter. Try not to maim mental me too much alright?**

…

**Auron's Fan**** – Oh My God! You reviewed my story! (Rea gaps at screen) And you added it to your favourites? Alright! So welcome to my review hall.(Thanatos yells at parents something about "who gave her sugar again"). I'm so happy you liked it. And normal sarcasm? (Reyavie grins sheepishly). If there's one thing (and probably one of the few) I inflicted Ariadne with from my personality is the sarcasm. The first time I was speaking with a friend of mine and didn't make a comment he asked me if I was feeling sick. I was. So continue to read and I'll continue to write 'kay? And about your C2 I'm really flattered you considered putting my story on it. Don't worry about that. I'm going to create one that will be an arquive to all the stories in any Final Fantasy universe that include an original character previously from the "real" world. What do you think about it? Well, I guess this is it. Fly away then. Cheers.**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – You're back! You're really back! (loud fireworks are set loose). Hey…huh Sen, yep, definitively Sen. If you used Saw it would sound way too strange so Sen it is. But Serene? That's when you're not on a sugar high right? Just when is that I wonder…( Reyavie grins). I'm just kidding. Welcome back then. So you liked the chapter? That's really great to read. As I've said above I was a bit afraid of how readers would react with the whole Hyne and Bearer issue (And don't you just love Hyne? She makes Clare, the constantly high student from Galbadia Garden, seem a calm and thoughtful girl. I loved writing her part.). I had a great holiday. Netherlands is great but it has three major flaws:**

**One. In Portugal, at this time of the year, you don't have temperatures below 30º C and no rain at all. When I reached there I had to walk around with an umbrella and long sleeved sweaters.**

**Two. Everything they eat has some kind of sweet in it. I love sweets…out of my salad and meat or fish or soup and whatever. I'm Mediterranean so hello salt, vinegar and olive oil.**

**Three. THEY TOOK AWAY MY COFFEE! (Rea sobs). Their coffee can't be called coffee. It's just so…argh. Guess what I did as soon as I got back.**

**But other than that it was a great holiday. But why are you going to school in the middle of the summer? I only have one friend doing that and it's because she can go to the second exam phase in September. It really bites. And yes, you must be sugar-high because the one second I think in going back to classes a headache appears. Anyways…of course I used Meva Ysimad. You weren't thinking I had asked for the name for nothing were you? And now do you see why it was strangely apt? Cause it was a way to save lives. And patience. Such a wonderful thing (Reyavie begins to try and evade chains before wincing). Good you don't mind about the moment I've left it in cause you're definitively going to mind the one I'm going to leave it this week.**

**And another Squalphie? You are? Really? WOW! I'll be waiting eagerly for that. Thank you for warning me about it. You can count on my reviews as soon as you get it posted. (Thanatos mumbles something and Rea gaps). The world is ending. My bro said something intelligent. I'll review if I don't get myself a free ticked to the Underworld by some very ticked off reviewers.**

**Ok, I think I must stop for now. (Rea opens closet and takes giant bag of chocolate) For you. This is one thing Netherlands has everywhere. (Before slapping Thanatos's hand away when he tries to steal her chocolate cookies and begins munching). Xhanks cho mux! Well, gotta go. Take care : )**

…

**Duke – Wow! A new reviewer! Hello and welcome to Second Life. I'm happy to know that you think it's a good story. And NO! Please don't give up! See? Already another chappie. This story updates every Thursday and had a hiatus because I was on vacation abroad and didn't have internet around. Thanatos couldn't answer to the reviews so I really didn't have other way but to make you guys wait. So here it is my newest chapter. Hope you like it and thank you for your review.**

…

**Before I continue I'll just have a small proclamation to make. Please use extreme sarcasm while reading it.**

_**I just want to thank, as a Portuguese citizen, to my government for the wonderful job they have done to stop the fires all over the country. I'm quite sure it won't happen again…because next year we won't have anything left to be burnt. (When you look out of the window of the house where your father grew up only to see burnt trees you tend to get angry. That explains my mood)**_

…

So welcome to the thirtieth (OMG! Already?) chapter of Second Life. Bro release me cause I want to live…(Thanatos unlocks the chains and both flee)

…

- "Yeah...I want to go to Earth..." – Ariadne let her companion absorb her sentence before finishing it with a barely noticeable smile – "But just for a while..." - Aria shook her head, caramel brown hair fighting as gravity pulled it once more to its place. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, her posture tense but resolute…she did not look at the sorceress.

- "I love Earth. Always have. Always will. I grew up there. How could I not?" – The smile turned sadder as she looked at the white floor, her gaze locked with it as if the answer to all her questions was etched in it.

- "I love my family, my friends…" - She continued calmly – "Everyone I knew while I lived there, everyone that was a part of my life on one way or another but..." - Ariadne stood taking as much dirt from her clothes as she could.

– "Gaea is my home now Lady Hyne. It is my home now and I love it dearly. I can't just abandon everything I fought so hard to gain, all that I tried to built…And I love everyone I have met there. People that have welcomed me with open arms without asking anything in return. I can't abandon them. No...Gaea is my world now…they are my family as well" - She shook her head once more.

– "I am going home. To Gaea. But nevertheless...can you give me a few moments? Just to make sure they're alright? Just to…" - The Seed sighed gently – "Just for me to know that they have moved on" - The grin that appeared in Hyne's face almost made Ariadne take a step backwards.

Some people scared others with sneers, some with scowls, some with glares...Hyne had a grin that could scare even Ultimecia.

- "On it." - And she snapped her fingers.

The darkness that filled Ariadne's vision made her wonder if she had done well in allowing the sorceress free reign in whatever she was doing.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Shit" – Hyne grinned once more to the Seed that, at the moment, was in a very undignified position on the floor.

Ariadne glared as dangerously as possible when one was attempting to stand and failing miserably. She had just been sucked out of a void and dropped through something that could be vaguely considered a portal just after a really strange talk with the crazy guardian of her new world and battling a sorceress that had made her last months hell.

If that couldn't explain her snappish mood nothing could.

- "You know, you should probably stand" – Hyne advised calmly- "You'll attract attention like that." - Aria did so slowly, very slowly, while trying to get ride of the cramps that were begging for attention.

She had the strange idea that she had cramps in places where she didn't know she could have cramps and that even her cramps had cramps.

Strange but weirdly correct.

Basically her body had run out of adrenaline which could only mean that if she had been in Galbadia Garden she would already be on the Medical wing with a dozen sleeping pills on her stomach.

- "Considering that I'm very near magical exhaustion you should probably help me" – Ariadne shot back not the least amused. Hyne smacked her forehead earning yet another frustrated look from the younger girl.

- "Forgot that" – She confessed as if Aria hadn't noticed it. Her fingers snapped once more as she mumbled something under her breath and Ariadne breathed more easily as a wave of some kind of energy filled her body.

Her wounds and aches resolved to leave her alone for the moment and even her ever appearing headache had taken a hike while her hands were hastily healed, with what Aria could recognize as a low class healing spell, and shoved inside her gloves.

- "They are not cured" – Continued Hyne – "But the bleeding has stopped and the spell should make them less painful until we get you home. Now you can't go anywhere looking like that" – Aria rolled her eyes. Now she had to deal with a wannabe fashion designer. Her life just kept getting better and better.

- "There. All better. Now you don't seem as if you have just left the slums." – Ariadne had never ever thought that she could ever meet someone that could test her patience more than Ultimecia.

The Universe chose to prove her wrong once more. Why had she stopped waiting for the impossible to happen? She would only be less surprised if she had continued with that kind of thought pattern.

Her eyes moved downwards to notice that her normal black pants had disappeared to be replaced by a pair of jeans that weren't ripped all over the place and a white shirt that actually didn't have blood in it. An improvement if she had ever seen one...

- "_Why don't they teach this kind of spells at the garden?"_ - Ariadne thought absently.

– "_Because you are supposed to be mercenaries and not fashion consultants Aria"_ – Came the easy answer of Sacred.

– "Now tip your head a bit" – Commanded Hyne chidingly – "Your hair is a mess."

- _She's nuts_ – Deadpanned Minotaur as the sorceress proceeded to drop a water spell on her hair.

– "Clean you face to get rid of all the grime and put your hair up and we can go." - And she grinned again as Ariadne followed her instructions apparently not hearing the girl's grumbles as she did so.

- "Now I trust that you know where we are" – Declared Hyne – "Cause I don't really" – The Seed took off the sheaths of her weapons, obviously biting the comment that was fighting to leave her lips, and looked around.

The beautiful lake she remembered from her childhood greeted her, its blue surface shining on the warm sun. The forest had been somewhat reduced to give origin to a couple more houses but other than that the whole scenario was sufficiently familiar to the young woman.

The village hadn't grown a lot too but the passage of time was visible in every little thing that had been built, every tree that had grown.

Even with the little she could see, even with what she recognized, there was something Aria couldn't deny. It wasn't home anymore.

- "Ariadne?" - Sea green eyes blinked in slight confusion before she snapped out of her trance as a backpack was trusted into her hands.

– "Hide your weapons there. I doubt anyone here carries something like that"- Hyne had really bad issues with mood swings. – "I'll be back in half an hour or something like that. Cheers." - And she vanished leaving a very frustrated warrior behind.

– "_Remind me again"_ – She asked – "_Why did I ever left Galbadia Garden?" _

_- "Stubbornness and unwillingness to keep quiet and out of trouble"_ – Answered Sacred – "_Clear enough?"_ - As if Hyne hadn't been bad enough.

She rolled her eyes again before starting down the road she had crossed so many times when she had been younger while attempting to force her katanas inside the pack Hyne had given her. She could almost see the comments and looks she would receive if someone saw those particular pieces of weaponry.

If anyone stayed long enough instead of running in the opposite direction.

- "_They would have good reason for that"_ – Commented Sacred – "_You should probably take the blood from your arms."_ - He was probably right. She wouldn't say that out loud though. With a sigh she knelt next to the lake and cleaned the blood and sweat that could be seen dripping down her skin.

- "_Do you guys think the others are ok?"_ - A snort was heard in her mind.

– "_Hyne would not have brought you here if you were needed"_ – Answered Sacred. To Ariadne that didn't really counted as an answer.

– "_So basically keep your alarms down, disconnect the whole pack of killing instincts cause no one is going to try to kill you here and relax a bit_." - Added Minotaur.

Aria raised an eyebrow with that causing her guardian to shut up. As if she could relax where she was and about to do what she was about to do. Another sigh left her lips as she rose and began down the track once more.

Her steps were silent and calm as she walked, a consequence of the years she had spent training, and her expression was as stern as she could make it. An easy way to hide her insecurities. Her braided hair fell heavily behind her still wet with the spell that had been placed on it, drenching her shirt on the process, but she gave it little thought.

Sea green eyes rolled from one object to another as if she wanted to keep the memory of them inside herself for the rest of her life.

And she wanted. She had chosen. There was no going back.

She had people waiting for her...at home.

Yeah...

- "Any problem miss?" - Aria almost jumped ten feet in the air when an unfamiliar voice made itself hear near her...well that and she had almost used a Fira.

- "_You must be completely exhausted to react like that"_ – The Seed didn't give the unnecessary answer, not to mention the sarcastic "really?" that was begging to be said, to the older guardian choosing to she watch the man that had surprised her instead.

A kind face greeted her, brown eyes understanding and happy with a joy of living that was plain for all to see. Black hair was crossed with grey and white patterns showing that he could no longer be considered a young man. His dark blue business suit was spotless, his hair neatly arranged, his shoes a shiny black in the sun.

- "Huh?" - That hadn't been her most articulate response. Aria had an urge to hit her head on a wall.

- "I asked if you are alright Miss." - He repeated gently – "You seemed a bit out of yourself. Do you need any help?" - Only a great deal of effort kept her facial expression without any surprise. She couldn't look that bad...could she?

- "_Yeah, you can"_ – As if she wasn't expecting Minotaur to input some of his wisdom. – "_But it's not like that's abnormal."_

- "No" – She answered with a small nod of her head – "Thank you for your kindness but I am alright."

- "_At least something stayed from your diplomatic lessons"_ – And of course Sacred couldn't stay out of the conversation. The man smiled before he frowned slightly as he looked at her more closely.

– "Excuse me miss but you could tell me your name?" - Sacred seemed to have a new found friend in the man. So much politeness seemed almost too good to be allowed.

- "You seem...familiar" – Aria almost winced. With just as much politeness she smiled charmingly before presenting him her hand.

– "I am Scylla Trepe. A pleasure Mr...?" - Ariadne was positively out of her mind to use her middle name but her brain had resolved not to cooperate for the moment.

- "James Mortimer. Pleased to meet you Miss Trepe" – He said – "Strange...you do remind me of someone..." - This time she did wince but, thankfully, not enough to be noticed.

- "Maybe you know my cousins?" - She smiled again as her brain began waking to the world. Or at least to allow her to think of a way to get out of the hole she seemed to be getting into. – "Or my Uncle and Aunt? Mr and Mrs Beckerman?" - Comprehension filled the man's expression as he gave her a small grin.

– "So that's from where. You look a lot like their young daughter, Ariadne" – His eyes turned sad and she winced again when Minotaur's voice crossed her mind.

– "_That's cause she** is** their young daughter you moron."_ - A slap was heard shortly after.

- "Poor girl." - James continued – "Her death was really unfortunate."

- "_They think I'm dead"_ – The dryness in her mental tone could have dried the Atlantic sea. The sarcasm didn't exactly helped. – "_Oh goodie."_

- "_You disappeared for nearly five years Aria"_ – Sacred declared softly – "_What were you expecting?"_

- "_Not much really"_ – Was her answer

– "Indeed it was. But I must leave now." - James smiled again.

– "Of course. Give my compliments to your cousin then and please tell him that I'm guarding Kenneth's package until they come back. Hope to see you soon Miss Trepe" – Ariadne gave him a short goodbye completely lost.

- "_He had dad's WHAT? And WHO the hell is coming back from WHERE?" _

_- "To know_ _that, I suggest you walk"_ – Advised Minotaur –_ "As in placing a foot in front of the other."_ - Now Ariadne was really certain of something she had suspected for some time.

She had really screwed up in another incarnation and she was really cursed. There wasn't another explanation.

…

My POV

…

_So I am dead. _

_I had already expected that but hearing it from another person was something very different. Next thing I know someone will be taking me to place flowers in my tomb. _

_Now tell me if that isn't the most depressing thought anyone could ever have. _

_I guess this gives me at least some kind of leverage to what I am about to do but...maybe I shouldn't have come. If they think I'm dead shouldn't it be better for them to continue to think so? _

_No..._

_No bloody way! I am NOT going to start again with the What Ifs. I am sick and tired of them. _

_This was my choice and I own them an explanation. They deserve to know. Even if it hurts at the beginning...they have to know. _

_So...how do you tell your family, which thinks that you are dead for five years, that your alive and kicking...literally? _

_Let me guess..._

_Hi mom, dad, Bro! Remember me? I vanished five years ago 'cause I was transported to another dimension. You know...one that is documented on a videogame? _

_Yeah...and all that war that they told about. _

_Well I lived through it. Would you believe if I told that I was brought there cause I bought a small amulet that ended by being the connection between the sorceresses and the powers that Hyne gave them? _

_Oh and that Hyne is touched in the head. _

_No? Thought so. _

_But still I hope that I can at least have the two things that I came here for. Forgiveness is one of them. _

_As much as Red and Taur keep saying that it wasn't my fault, in the long run I was the one that wasn't there when they need me. And I was the one that caused them more pain that they could have ever expected from me. _

_So I **am** to blame. _

_And the second...an opportunity to say goodbye. _

_For a last time in this life just say goodbye to my blood family, the one that cared for me, that took care of me through my childhood. So that I can follow my own path. _

_Someone could think that I'm trying to just get rid of this guilt but that's not it. I can never go on if I keep dragging these shackles behind me. _

_This life will end here. The Aria I was before will end here. _

_I am Ariadne Scylla Beckerman, Seed from Galbadia Garden. _

_This is me now. And this is my life. _

…

3rd Person POV

…

Sea green eyes were calmly staring at the house in front of her. There were a lot of things she didn't recognize.

Like the small lake that had been placed where her mom had her most prized rose bushes. Or the soft rose colour that had replaced the cream she had always known her home to have. Or even the small mail box that had replaced their completely ancient one.

She smiled slightly as she remembered her mom saying time and time again that it had to be replaced. The thing couldn't even hold letters anymore before she left.

But there were things that were still the same and her smile widened as she saw them. The swing, the bird bath, the trees her parents had planted when Lugh and her had been born. They both towered above her now making her feel heavily the passage of time.

She cleaned hastily the tear that had escaped her forced control and continued watching in silence pausing every now and then to look at the bell.

- "_Would you just ring the damned bell?"_ - She sent the mental equivalent of a glare to Minotaur that had been catching her language all too well for her tastes. Sacred just sighed as if he had lost any hope he still had in controlling his brother. Apparently he had.

- "Who are you?" - For the second time in the last fifteen minutes Ariadne had been surprised.

That wasn't the best for her life expectancy when she got back. A spy that was constantly caught unaware. She could almost hear Alex's laughter.

Nevertheless she turned her eyes to a small girl that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Dark brown hair framed a delicate pale face punctuated by two big dark green orbs. She was little, so little that she barely surpassed Ariadne's knee, and the cutest thing the warrior had seen in the last months.

Aria was glad no one had ever found her fondness for little kids. She would never hear the end of it.

- "Hey" – Ariadne knelt so that she could look at girl's eyes and smiled openly. A small hand touched her face curiously.

- "You have weird eyes" – If it was anyone else, that anyone would have been on the floor meeting unconsciousness by the very hard blunt of a katana. They were her grandma's eyes after all. But it was a little girl in front of her with the most adorable expression on existence as she traced her face.

- "You think so huh?" - Ariadne asked amusedly – "They were my gran's. I think their nice. They change when I'm angry...or so everyone says." - Dark green eyes widened impossibly as the girl grinned.

– "Really? Can you show me?" - Aria almost laughed out loud. Most people would pay not to see her angry.

Hell, her friends would pay to be very far away from her when that happened. So she smiled again ruffling slightly the girl's hair.

- "Maybe later little one" – Aria answered – "Now how about you go home? You shouldn't be here by..."

– "Medea!" - A very familiar voice interrupted her. Too familiar. She paled a bit as tears rushed to her eyes as she raised them to meet an even more familiar face.

- "Haven't I told you not to wander off Medea?" - The man in front of her smiled apologetically before really looking at her and freezing just as she had done.

Dark green met sea green. A small tear rolled down her face. His showed only incredulity and confusion.

- Ariadne!

The single word in her mind pretty much summed the whole situation she had found herself in.

- _"Shit"_

…

**(Reyavie enters room covered in armour). A cliff-hanger. Another cliff-hanger. One that will sign my obituary but that had to be made. The next chapter will not have one. Honest. And it will be more interesting than this one. You can believe that. So please don't forget to warn me of errors that you might have found while you read. Suggestions, advices, critics and death threats are welcomed (The last one isn't but will appear anyway so…). Basically REVIEW EVERYONE! Now to get rid of this armour…**

…

**Next chapter: Blood versus new life. Another original character finds its way to this story. A particular interesting one. (A tablet of chocolate to the one that guesses who)**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie (A screech is heard when Rea attempts to wave). Bro, where's the oil? (Thanatos appears and drags sister away)**


	31. Releasing all ties

**(Little girl enters room and sits in front of computer before looking at door and raising eyebrow. Reyavie enters armed with Ariadne's katanas. Little girl frowns slightly and Rea hides weapons…very close by). Hey everyone! This week we have a special guest! My little cousin Eris! **

**_#Diz olá aos leitores Eri!#_. Say hello to the readers Eri…(Eris looks at Reyavie innocently). **

**_#Porquê?#_ Why? (Rea sniffles). **

**_#Porque eu te estou a pedir. Não queres ver-me triste pois não?#_ Because I am asking you. You don't want to see me sad, do you…? (Eris shakes head before waving at screen with a grin). **

**_#Olá a todos!#_ Hello to all! (Then turns back to Reyavie). **

**_#E agora? #_ And now? _#Agora temos que dizer que EU NÃO POSSUO NADA NESTA HISTÓRIA!# _Now we have to say that I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! (Eris frowns again). **

**_#Porquê#?_ Why? (Rea smacks forehead before whispering something at Eris. Said girl waves again before leaving room yelling for Thanatos. Reyavie smirks once more before turning to file). She's in that age…either that or it's the family gene pool already showing. Anyways Ariadne and whatever OCs that are featured in this story are my creations. Go search for your own. (A "HELP" is heard from the other side of the house.) Opps…**

…

**Announcements: (This means that I would like you to read this everyone)**

…

**1 – First of all I have finally created something that seems like a homepage (Thanatos appears at door with Eris and glares muttering a "yuppie". Eris drags him away. Rea watches grinning.) So if, for some very weird reason, I fail to update you can check there because the updates are a lot faster than the profile pages. Other than that any comment you want to leave is welcome.**

**2 – And I have also created a C2 (Ghost cheers because apparently Thanatos is being ordered around by a girl whose height doesn't reach his knees). There you can find stories that include original characters and introduced into any FF plot. Check it out cause there are excellent pieces of work there. I would request (beg actually) that if someone would not mind becoming staff please warn me 'kay?**

**3 – And last it is…the dreaded voting pool. Hang on everyone! Is not that bad! Honest! I have been asked about if I would or would not write a sequel to this story…And I'm still not sure. If I did I would probably make it a crossover with FF X but with my mind…well it would have my usual weird twists every now and then. So how about you give me your opinion mm'mm?**

…

**Answers to my reviewers:**

…

**DarkerLink**** – Heya to you! Welcome to Second Life's review hall! Wow! Read it all in one day? And you really liked it? That's so cool! Thank you so much! Those kinds of comments are really great to keep me from even thinking in giving up writing. I'm glad you like Aria but she doesn't seem a little insane…she _is_ a little (cough) insane. Fun? I sure hope so. **

**Thanks also for the error you warned me about. You were right. I was wrong. I admit it. I wave the white flag. I submit the castle. I…(Eris enters room and slaps Rea's head before leaving again) am shutting up right about now. Evil little cousins…nevertheless hope you like this chappie.**

…

**SLy – And another new reviewer! Hi and welcome to you! It was great to know that you love this story and about the fav thing as well. Don't worry about that. Believe that your words are already enough. See, the new chapter is already here. Every Thursday there's an update except if something out of the ordinary happens ok? Read on then…**

…

**Meepills – (Rea hides behind desk while grabbing the katanas). Hi? You know something? You're scarier when you're on pills. It's just…way too calm. Then how about you put those pills down? (Reyavie puts katanas away still freaked out). I'll pass the offer thanks. If I calm down I won't be able to run awa…forget that. (Rea coughs before continuing). So you are sure you haven't called anyone? That's very nice…I like living and all. **

**Ok, I'm going to stop rambling. Thanks for your review. I loved it as always, bar death threats and pill effects, and it's great to know that you liked the chapter as well. So here's the end to the journey to Earth with no cliff-hanger this time (note that last part). I went sightseeing in exchange rates and found out that the Euro is a bit higher than the dollar but not by much. The escudos are no longer used in Portugal but when they were 200 escudos were the same as one 1 euro. **

**Thanks for the luck but right I will need it all to end college. So here's mah new chappie. Go read and then tell me what think…please? (Rea grins and waves before hiding katanas)**

…

**Lisa – Hey! A new reviewer! Welcome to Second Life Lisa. Here's your chocolate tablet because one of your options is the correct one. (Rea punches chocolate through CD-Rom while Thanatos and Eris give her freaked out looks). If you go to the last chapter before continuing you'll see that most of the last sentences are hints to the guy's identity. But you got it right and that's what matters. Thanks for the review. It's always great to know that people like my writing. Hope I can continue to be able to say so. Enjoy the chapter.**

…

**Shadray**** – Wow! Another new reviewer! Welcome to you too. It was very nice for you to review my story. It's a different style than yours but I think it works all the same (yours is really cool…weird but cool). To say the truth I had never read a fall-into-Galbadia before too. That was why I wrote it. I had only read a fall-into-Balamb and that's really good (It's on my C2. You should read it if you like the style). I'm happy to know that you're enjoying the story and you can bet that I appreciated the review. (I've already explained the whole "-" in my review. I hope you have understood why I use them.)**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Heya! Good to see you back ;) And you still wonder about that? (is matuerer even a word? Rea frowns before shrugging). I don't really. Every time I tried I would remember the sugar-high in pixie sticks Selphie that you described me. That takes all the doubts away. I think your mom is still trying not to blame it on the genes but tough luck. **

**Parents are guilty! **

**I am not a crazy, sarcastic psycho because of others. I managed that by myself. This doesn't sound very good does it? But anyways…I didn't see the Texas Chainsaw massacre but the words "_Chainsaw_" and "_Massacre_" don't inspire me a lot of confidence (Rea slowly pulls katanas closer and then raises eyebrow), Sanity? Well, yours is fading. Mine left a long time ago. It went away with my brain when I was two. This sure explains a lot huh? **

**I'm really glad you liked the chapter. From now on I'll have to trust that I can write without the aid of the plot. Until now I'm being able to do it. Can only hope you like the rest of the story. And I have no clue about the spelling. I count with my faithful Office Word Correction and Grammar…faithful…right (Rea coughs loudly). Believe that I'm a lot gladder that you are reading it. **

**What would I do without my weekly dosage of hyperactivity? I have no clue at all. And your relatives are coming for the next holidays? As in Christmas holidays? As in _all_ the holidays? God, I pity you. (Not that I have another option. You're holding a bloody baseball bat). But I think you should put the bat away, breathe deeply and then ask meepills for her pills. They stopped her from maiming me so I think you'll need some. If not you can always save some money and visit me in Portugal. Lisboa, or Lisbon, is a cool city (maybe I'm biased but I was born here so can I be blamed?). Well, I'm going to stop rambling for now. Go ahead. I promise there is no Cliff-hanger in this chapter. I won't say anything about the next (Reyavie grins). See ya soon.**

…

And welcome to the thirtieth-one chapter of Second Life. Well I'll be damned. I lived through this week. (Eris appears at door and unleashes secret weapon…puppy dog eyes. Rea sighs before following)

…

Her brother was older. Not as in old, just older. Every part of the child he had been once seemed to have evolved into the adult that was in front of her. Still taller that her, Ariadne realized with a mental pout, strong, tanned from the sun.

His dark green eyes shone softly with the confusion she could read easily making her almost smile. It wasn't easy to shock Lugh to silence. His hair was now short, spiked up slightly giving him an even more youthful appearance. Basically she doubted he could walk on the streets without turning heads.

– "Medea, go inside" – He didn't even turn his eyes from her. Aria could almost feel the shock beginning to vanish. Which meant...

– "_I'm doomed" _

– "_Yes you are"_ – Taur sounded way too happy with that. The little girl that had been addressed as Medea frowned.

– "But Papa..." - Sea green eyes turned from her brother to the girl. She so had **_not_** heard that.

- "_My congratulations Aria"_ – Said Sacred with also too much amusement in his voice for her taste. – "_You are an aunt."_ - Lugh gave his supposed daughter a stern glance and she stopped. Aria couldn't hide a small smile.

That had never worked with her. At least now Lugh knew that it wasn't the glare that was wrong. She had just been too damned stubborn to back down from their arguments.

- "Now Medea" – And he had actually called the little one after Greek mythology.

Laughter was pushed back forcibly before she ended up in hysterics. To know that the one that had spent half of his childhood complaining about his name had done something like that…she bit her lip to stop the chuckles.

Medea looked from her father to the young woman and scowled before stomping, somewhat noisily, inside. Some things never changed…and it seemed their family genes were some of them. All amusement faded when brother and sister went back to their silent visual struggle.

She didn't know what to say.

Ariadne had replayed her speech about a million times during the years she had spent away…what she would say when she returned. But as Aria actually found herself like that…she finally understood something. She had never thought she would actually go back. It had been a hope…one to keep her going, to not let her give up. But those fantasies were now reality.

– "You are dead" – Aria snapped from her thoughts as if cold water had been dumped on her. Lugh just looked, his features empty and disbelieving…as if she was merely a ghost. And to him it seemed that she was.

– "The car exploded" – He continued expressionlessly – "They weren't able to take you and Josh out. You burned with the car. You are dead." – Ariadne had an urge to cover her ears, to not hear about what had happened…about the pain she had caused.

– "Lugh…"

- "No" – Her brother interrupted – "You're dead. You're not here. My sister is dead" – It seemed that the situation was going to be even more complicated than what she had anticipated.

– "And who do you think I am Bro? A ghost? An apparition?" – She said not giving him time to answer – "I am Ariadne. I am your sister. Remember how I didn't speak with you for a week because you had had a fit over the first time I went out at night? Or that time you took me out when I won my first tournament in kendo? Have you forgotten the bracelet I gave you when I was ten 'cause I thought that you should have something of mine always with you?" – Ariadne smiled sadly as she struggled to remember more things from that time. But she had been young and memories had faded…guilt flared through her connection with the brothers and not only hers.

– "Lugh…big brother…it's me." – He just stood there as if he couldn't believe whatever she had said. As if he couldn't believe she was really ok.

So Aria did the only thing the most emotional part of her was begging her to do. The same thing she had done in the dream Ultimecia had attempted to break her with. She walked to the taller man and hugged him with all the strength she could muster ignoring all her pains and aches, all her pain. The one inside hurt her more than anything else.

Lugh had frozen in her arms but Ariadne didn't care. It was her brother. Her family.

– "Say something you bloody idiot" – She hissed to his chest – "Do you think that I wasn't hurt too you bas…" - Her rant was stopped abruptly when two arms crushed her against him, cutting effectively her air supply.

Tears fell from Aria's eyes as she heard her brother's voice repeat her name over and over again. Safe…she was safe. No movement was made to stop the tears that were still flowing from her eyes or to free herself from the bone crushing hug she had been caught in.

Safe…

- "I'm sorry" – Her eyes opened when Lugh changed his mantra – "I'm so sorry Ari. I'm so sorry."

– "What?" – Ariadne raised her head from his chest to look at his pained face – "Why are you asking sorry for Bro?" – She asked softly – "You did nothing wrong. I was the one that wasn't here when you needed me" – His arms relaxed slightly as he let go to look at her more attentively. A small smile was curving his lips as he did so.

– "You're wrong" – His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the small wounds that Hyne had disregarded to hide – "You've changed" – Lugh continued completely out of the blue choosing to drop the subject for the moment. – "More than you're allowing me to see." – His hand ruffled her hair in a costumed movement that no one had done to her since she had left…and, just as she had done years before, Aria slapped his hand away but now with a grin.

– "Now, now big brother. None of that" – Lugh smiled once more as he caressed her face softly. Ariadne could see his mood sobering little by little.

– "What happened to you Ari?" – Now that was a loaded question if she had ever heard one.

– "I fear she will have to answer that inside" – Interrupted a by-then already familiar voice.

Hyne had returned, her too joyful grin firmly in place. Aria could almost see Lugh entering protective mode. At least she wasn't the only one that thought the woman was weird…and scary. She sighed with a barely contained roll of eyes.

– "I really hope you have good news. Cause I sure as hell could do with some." – Ariadne stated firmly, not allowing her weariness to show through her tone.

– "_As well as a few years of sleep"_ – Commented Sacred – "_Are you aware that your energy is nearly spent?"_

- "_I'm trying to keep myself standing_" - She bit back sarcastically – "_What would ever make you think that I would notice that?_"

– "That's not a good way to welcome someone Ariadne" – The sorceress actually pouted. It took all of Aria's control for her not to start banging her head on a wall. Or even better, Hyne's.

– "And I would care because?" – Aria said exasperatedly but with a hidden amusement as she remembered Stef saying the exact same words not too long before. As if she needed more proofs that she learned a lot from the Gaeans. – "Forget it. Lugh…" - Ariadne turned to her brother with a really apologetic look on her expression.

– "Can we get inside? This is a really, and I mean **_really_**, long story. Ignore her" – She had never been more relieved by seeing a glare. The sorceress was just too unnaturally cheerful for the sake of her sanity.

– "You have a lot to explain Ari" – Dark green eyes were stern as the surprise passed, the joy being relegated for later. She smiled as if she had been waiting for that.

– "You too Bro" – The Seed replied easily, passing through the small door that lead to her former home – "For example, what had you been drinking before you named your kid "Medea"?"

- "_Yep"_ – She thought as she saw her beloved older brother roll his eyes skyward – "_Some things will never change_. _Thank…Hyne? Nah…"_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

The silence in the room was so thick that Ariadne had a really stupid urge to take a katana out and attempt to cut it. She had been under more oppressing and stressing silences and glances but the fact that it was her own brother doing the staring was a bit more than enervating.

– "Can you please just say something?" – Aria whispered calmly – "Scream, throw a fit…I don't know…just do something." – She wished more than anything that Quistis was there with her or Christine.

– "_Ironic"_ – Came an unwelcome thought – "_I need family to deal with my family."_ – A hand grasped her shoulder in an unexpected comforting touch.

For once the sorceress seemed serious, the guardian she was supposed to be. Lugh finally took his head from his hands fixing his green eyes on his sister's.

– "You are not joking are you?" – He asked straitening himself on the couch. His expression was weary, as if he was being spent just by the sheer effort of trying to understand what he had been told.

– "So you are telling me that you were sent to another planet because of **_that"_** – Lugh pointed angrily to the pendant that shone innocently on her neck – "Became part of a group of mercenaries, fought for four years" – Aria chose not to interrupt her brother's rant to say that she had only been in missions for two years and that the rest had been training.

– "Entered a bloody war, almost got yourself killed for who-knows-how-many-times" – Her brother continued – "And you're telling me you are returning to **_that_**?" – Now that was **_definitively_** the brother she remembered. Her tired mind really couldn't deal with it at the time but she forced herself to concentrate nevertheless.

– "Bro" – Ariadne sighed deeply before opening her eyes. Pale green was beginning to creep into their normal colour. – "I am not joking in any way." – Gloved hands pulled the bag she had been carrying to take the two blades and placed them neatly on the coffee table in front of her. The black sheaths Fenwick had made for her previous blades already showed the signs of use but remained in good condition.

– "Gaea is real" – Aria continued sternly – "Everything I told you is real." – She raised a hand in an instinctive movement – "Fire" – A flame engulfed her hand for a moment making Lugh almost jump from his seat. Hyne's hand left her shoulder and pushed her own down.

– "Leave the demonstrations to me Ariadne" – The sorceress said gently – "Any more of that and you'll have to rest for a bit" – Understatement. Translation: You'll be knocked out for a month. Aria rolled her eyes before turning to her shell-shocked brother.

– "Magic **_is_** real big brother. Everything I told you about **_did_** happen" – Another sigh left her lips as Aria watched Lugh grab one of the blood-red blades. Its crystal hue shone softly as it was uncovered by the sheath, showing the words she had had ordered to be carved on its surface.

– "You are not joking" – He stated as he cleaned something Ariadne was praying **_not_** to be blood.

– "_Duh"_ – Added Minotaur. The girl shook her head slowly in answer.

– "Why?" – His voice was barely above a whisper. Aria stood from the chair she had been sitting on and knelt in front of him. A hand rested lightly on his.

– "I dreamt for a long time with the day I would return home Lugh – Ariadne's voice was strong but wistful. – "A long time indeed…but I grew up there Bro. I learned there. I became who **_I_** am **_there_**." – She sighed yet again but her eyes carried conviction

– "I passed through some very hard times Lugh, that's true. I'll be the first one to say that I didn't enjoy some of them one single bit but you know…" - A small smile curved her lips as she caressed his face slowly – "I have pride in what I achieved. I am happy that I helped Gaea and its people. And I want to continue to do so. A war occurred there Bro. Reconstruction is beginning and more help will be needed. **_I_**'ll be needed."

Another pause as she searched for the words to make her brother understand what she was trying to say. What she was feeling.

– "When I first arrived I can't say I was happy about it. Hell, I practically destroyed the first room they got me" – Her smile widened with amusement as Aria remembered the fit she had had after the first shock had passed.

Curiously enough Stef had appeared then and congratulated her for being the first person to earn a detention on the first day without even placing her feet on one class.

– "But I fought to do something with my life" – Ariadne continued softly now playing distractively with her brother's larger hand – "I fought to find my place. I have a home now, friends, family…I have a future there Lugh. I have hope there." – Silence fell once more between them but Aria knew better than to break it.

– "_You do have some diplomatic abilities after all"_ – Commented Sacred – "_I was about to despair."_ – Strong arms went around her in a quiet protection and then it was Lugh's time to sigh.

– "You grew up so much, little sister. I'm sorry I wasn't there." – She snorted faintly in scepticism.

– "You couldn't fight to save your life Bro." – To that he didn't have a way to reply.

Apparently the time where he had thrown the biggest fit known in the story of their home about the ten **_thousand_** reasons to why he **_wouldn't_** be going to kendo school had not been forgotten. She had recorded that on tape. And hidden it. He still didn't know where.

– "It's ok Lugh" – Ariadne continued breaking his very weird path of thought. – "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You helped me. You and mom and dad…even if you weren't there with me, you helped me." – She made a pause before freeing herself a bit from the hug – "Do you understand why I need to go back?" – Lugh scowled

– "Yeah" – He answered moodily – "But do you have to go now? Mom and Dad will be back in five or six days…" - A really large part of her wanted to accept but the most logical knew that if she waited any longer she would not be able to go back…or would begin to doubt her decision.

– "I can't" – Aria's head turned to the sorceress that, thankfully enough, had not yet intervened. Hyne also nodded.

– "We have to go" – Her voice was faintly remorseful – "I can't hold the time stream forever." – Ariadne raised an eyebrow in concealed surprise but didn't comment.

The woman did have some very weird traits but she was the first sorceress after all. If that didn't meant power what would? Aria nodded standing up and grabbed her katanas to place them quickly on the bag. Then pale green eyes found her brother's form once more.

– "Tell them all that I have said Bro and…damnit. Just wait a bit" – She walked to a table and opened drawers randomly in search for who-knew-what.

Lugh winced slightly as his sister destroyed all the signs that actually there had been some kind of organization there. Ariadne ignored him as she found a paper sheet and a pen before beginning to write. Her handwriting was still round and aligned but more fluid than the one she had had years before. Lugh found it strange to see the countless small differences in his sister and how easy it was for him to find them.

His eyes widened as he remembered something before bolting of the room. Hyne and Ariadne exchanged a brief confused look but resigned themselves to silence. The only sounds on the house were the gentle scratching of the pen as Aria wrote, the pen almost flying over the paper with her worry. If Hyne could see the tears she was trying to clean hastily as the girl did so, she didn't comment.

– "But papa…" - It was the small girl's voice, Medea. According to Lugh her name wasn't really his fault. Apparently Anne had the same tastes as their mother. And Ariadne couldn't wait to tell Josh that tiny bit of information. She would never live it down if Anne had caught her.

– "Come on 'Dea. I just want you to meet someone" – Ariadne smiled sadly, signing the letter she had just finished writing, before turning to the door. Her brother was there and on his arms was Medea. Two pairs of dark green eyes watched her, one sheepish and one slightly scared.

– "Remember when I told you about Aunt Ari?" – Whispered Lugh to his daughter – "Well, she came to visit us."

– "_He just had to make my life more problematic, didn't he?"_ – Aria thought as she watched the confusion on Medea's face

– "You said she was in heaven" – Stated the girl matter-of-factly as if asking "were you lying?". Ariadne smiled again.

It depended on the point of view. Gaea was home now…and to one its home is heaven right?

– "I got a special permission" – She said softly – "Now can you give me a hug before I go?" – It took Aria even more strength to let go of the little one. Because she had never met her and she was giving up the chance to. With all of that Ariadne never noticed the camera that her brother was holding in his hands. Or the picture he had just taken

– "Ariadne?" – The girl sighed as she heard the sorceress's voice before kissing Medea's forehead gently.

– "You going back to heaven?" – She asked with a dose of innocence she would never relate to someone raised by her brother **_and_** Anne. But she was a kid after all. Aria smiled when that small question brought her back on track. She was loosing much, yes, but she had much there as well.

– "I guess so." – The Seed answered softly – "I guess I am." - As soon as Medea jumped from her arms she found herself being crushed once more by her older brother. Ariadne closed her eyes, trying to engrave every little thing about him in her memory.

– "_No tears dear mistress"_ – Whispered Minotaur – _Save them for later. "You have to be strong now."_ – She could almost see Sacred nod in agreement.

Lugh was crying. She could count the times he had done so in one hand.

– "Ariadne" – Called Hyne once more – "We really have to go. We still have to pick someone up." – A shuddering sigh left her lips before she saw Lugh smile shakily.

– "Take care little sister" – He said softly as slowly, so very slowly, the arms around her relaxed…before letting go altogether. – "And send a message by the sorceress there in case anyone hurts you. Maybe she can give me a lift so I can hit someone" – Yes. Some things **_really_** didn't change.

– "Just take this with you" – He continued pushing a small pack to her hands – "So you don't forget us."

– Ariadne! – The Seed hugged him again with even more strength as her mind whispered for her not to let go, ignoring the sorceress's voice for just one more precious moment.

– "Give the letter to mom and dad." – She requested trying to keep her voice steady – Tell them I'm sorry. That I love them both. Take good care of Anne and Medea and if you even **_dare_** to **_think_** about calling your next kid Zeus or something…I'll…come back just to kick your ass. – Hyne smiled nostalgically as she watched them both. It was a painful decision and one it wasn't hers to make.

– "Love ya Ari" – Whispered Lugh. The Seed smiled through the tears that were threatening to blind her.

– "Love ya too Bro." – And then they both let go of each other at the same time. Time had run out.

Hyne's hand grasped Aria's arm strongly as soon as the girl reached her side. And then the sea green eyed warrior smirked as she remembered something.

– "My room. – She informed – "Third drawer in the desk. The bottom-left. There's a book in there. Read it."

– "Hang on now" – Instructed Hyne. The last thing Ariadne saw was her brother's smile before everything around her vanished once more into darkness.

…

My POV

…

_It's done. Part of the hard part is over…oh damn. That didn't make any sense at all. I'm just too bloody tired to even make correct sentences. All that's left now for me to do is to get back._

_Is it too much to ask for a bloody bed? _

_I just want to go back. I have to rest. I need to get my bearings back. The floor beneath my feet I guess. _

_It was hard…It was so hard to say goodbye. But it's done. I wonder what he will say when he finds my scrapbook. Oh that would be priceless. Damn. I wish could open a little portal so I could see his face when he reads some of the things I did to him over the years. _

_And by **all that is sacred**! He married **Anne**! I would hear her say "I told you so" a thousand times if I had not been in Gaea. _

_And them having a kid…**argh**. Bad thoughts! Really bad, **horrifying** thoughts. _

_Think clean…sleep, yeah that's great. Really need to sleep. They obviously don't do to that often. _

_ARGH! My sanity is leaving. But damn the kid's cute. Once more I don't know what happened to their genes… _

_(don't think about it, don't think about it, don't even dare to think about **IT**)_

…_to have such a cute kid. I wish I could see her grow up…no. _

_No more wishes. This was my choice. No turning back. No second thoughts. What I do need to think about right now is getting home. _

_Home. I really have one now. _

_Does that mean that I can make the new headmaster's life hell for the sake of homecoming? I'm quite sure Sasha and Stef will love to help if we have to deal with another blasted guy from the military. _

_Cause there's no way I'm leaving Earth to be stranded with a dictatorship. Another war anyone? _

_Wait a bit…why in Hyne's name do I always see the **worse** aspects of a situation first? _

_Wait again…I should stop saying in Hyne's name. _

_Come on. Would anyone sane continue to say such things about a sorceress that seems like Selphie and Stef on sugar highs? Thought so. _

**Alright! I have ended the chapter for this week everyone. See? I told you. No evil cliffhanger this week. So how about telling me what you think of it? Any errors and mistakes you might have found please warn me about them because I often can bypass them. Suggestions, comments or just plain randomness are welcome. Please REVIEW! (loud crash is heard somewhere in home. Rea winces). At least I can say it wasn't my fault this time…Honestly I mean…**

…

**Next chapter: We find something that was lost and finally say goodbye to several elements…**

…

**See ya all next Thursday**

**Reyavie (Another crash echoes. Rea raises eyebrow). I better go before Thanatos and Eris bring down the house. **


	32. Events in Nowhere

**Hey everyone! I'm here! My house wasn't destroyed…though not for the lack of trying. My cousin is way too energetic for her own good (just how are kids able to do that…without coffee?). Leaving that behind I'll just say the same thing I have said ever since I've started this story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I think that idea is already well present in everyone's mind. But Ariadne and the whole group of OCs that were introduced into the plot are all mine you hear? Mine! Anyways…**

…

**Before I go ahead to the reviewer's answers I would like to remind everyone that I'm still accepting replies to the two questions I've made last chapter which are:**

…

**1. Sequel? Yes or no? (crossover and probably made with FFX)**

**2. Need some authors that would not mind to become staff for my C2. Please warn me if anyone's interested.**

…

**To my reviewers:**

…

**Meepills – You're back! You are still seriously freaking me out. Are you _sure_ you are supposed to take those pills? (Rea raises eyebrow). They sound something _really_ suspicious. And I suppose school has already started for you. Yeah, September isn't the best month for any student. My own begin this Monday. My birthday is this Monday. Me doomed. **

**But I am happy you liked the chapter (freaked out yeah but happy) and Medea too. She was based on my little cousin when she's not in her devil mood (rare). And if you thought Hyne was insane before you're going to love this chappie (Reyavie smirks). But you have a mini Hyne at home! And one in denial…Poor you (Rea winces). There's no worst thing really. And she tried to climb a wall! That's it. Keep her very far away from chocolate. She sounds like a walking, living hazard. But who doesn't say that about siblings? **

**About to how to call me…? Well, I already have a nick but I suppose Kali would be best (everything but perfect so elf is out, I'm more a fire and earth girl and only peaceful when depressed. Besides I'm evil as you so kindly put it some times so…I think it fits). I don't know about Medea. **

**I have a thing for meaning of names (my real one for example means God's gracious gift. Thanatos said he didn't want to know what was the curse and asked since when I was gracious. Brothers…) but the only one I have for Medea is "Middle child" in Latin. Maybe you found the meaning in Greek? And yeah, my Bro is going to be my death one of these days. The aptest nick I've ever given someone. Ok, I'll continue if I don't see any snipers as I walk down the street, promise. Still thinking about the sequel thing… but now go take those pills. The damage is already done anyways. Then read the real chapter ;)**

…

**hibeki**** – Welcome back Lisa! I'm really glad you began posting your own stories and it was no problem to review it. I know how hard is to begin in something like this. But we learn bit by bit. Thanks for the compliment and also for adding me to your favourite stories. It's great to know that someone enjoys what I write. Here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it.**

…

**SLy – Hey there! Happy to know you loved that chapter (Reyavie hands over tissue). It was supposed to be sad. She was saying goodbye after all. I tried to make it as much realistic as possible (note the possible part. Sorceresses, magic, dimensional travel can't be classified as such right? Pity.) **

**Wow! You really think that about my way of writing? That's really…(Rea blushes heavily). Thank you so much. I'm still thinking about the sequel but I do have some ideas already. It will all depend in the time I'll have and just how well I can write it. I'll wait for more opinions before I actually make a decision. But I'll have to say one thing. **

**I don't live in the USA. I'm Portuguese therefore I live in Portugal, Europe. That doesn't bring you good news time wise. Apparently Australia has an advance of ten hours in relation to Portugal. So the best thing for you to do is to open my profile, get to my homepage and see the entries. As soon as I post a new chapter I'll warn it there. **

**This means that even if you can't see it in the profile page you just have to change the number in the address of the web page. I hope this helps…and keeps that poking stick far away from me. Thank your sis for me. Yeah, I think that green eyes are cool but brown eyes are not boring (I'm Mediterranean which means dark brown hair and eyes so on…) Flying cows? Where did that come from? (Rea chuckles). Enjoy the chappie.**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Rae! You reviewed me again! Thanks for that! Happy that you think that about this and it_ is_ chapters. I'm still writing. What can I say? My life just needs a bit of fantasy every now and then. Your dad finally is working on putting that computer on? Alright! That's really cool. I'll be ready to read your story as soon as you post it. Till then.**

…

And welcome to the thirtieth-two chapter of Second Life. I'll be at the end of this…

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Humph!" – Ariadne glared at the laughing sorceress feeling the situation all too familiar.

A portal. A dimensional journey. The floor. Laughing crazy woman. Too familiar.

Only then she noticed she was once again wearing her blood stained and ripped clothes. – "_Fuck! Is it a bath, clothes and rest too much to ask for_?" – She thought as she rose unsteadily.

– "Where in the seven hells are we and for what bloody reason?" – Clouds, a desert all around them and no sunlight. Ariadne was inclined to think that she had been brought to hell. That thought didn't seem to be too unpleasant if she could at least lie down and pass out.

– "To pick someone up" – That had to be the strangest answer Aria had ever heard in her entire life. That didn't seem a place where anyone sane would be.

– "What are you talking about?" – The weariness had returned and, obviously, her snappish mood as well. Hyne grinned as if the whole bad humour was something amusing.

– "Have you forgotten that whole game you played about a million times?" – She asked all **_too_** cheerfully for the Galbadian's temper – "If you did then I must remember that there is a person that gets lost in the time stream." – Ariadne frowned deeply as that information sank in.

– "Yeah. Squall does." – Was the firm answer – "But Rinoa comes for him so…"

- "Rinoa **_would have_** come for him" – Interrupted Hyne now serious. – "If they **_had gone_** to Edea's house but a certain Seed was up to her neck in trouble. They didn't want to lose precious time." – Ariadne felt her throat constrict as the consequences of her presence, or absence, on that particular time fell on her mind.

– "Then let's go" – She ordered as she ripped the bag open and placed the black sheaths on her back where they belonged. The small package that Lugh had given her was hastily put on the pack she still wore on her waist.

– "Where to? I can't find my way between piles of dust so I suggest you know how" – It seemed that the Galbadian Seed had returned to stay. – "As in right now." – Hyne smiled again with the lack of patience the woman was showing especially when a brown eyebrow rose as if questioning her delay.

She could see the weariness on the girl's stance, the way she was forcing herself to keep pushing forward and the way concern and despair were plainly showing in her stern emerald gaze even as she tried to hide it.

– "Keep going straight in that direction" – The sorceress instructed – "I'll meet you after a bit. Just touch the Meva Ysimad." – Aria's eyes widened.

– "You're joking aren't you?" – The girl asked incredulously – "**_You're not_** going to fucking leave me in the middle of **_nowhere_** searching for someone are you?" – Ariadne was **_not_** seeing a grin on the sorceress's face. She could **_not_** be seeing it. Because if she was that meant that someone would pass through extreme physical harm.

– "I'll be seeing you" – And with the snap of the fingers that Ariadne was learning to hate Hyne disappeared once more.

– "_Tell me she didn't leave me in the middle of nowhere" _– She begged mentally.

– "_She didn't leave me in the middle of nowhere"_ – Silence in her mind. A loud hit.

– "_By the stars you **are** an idiot"_ – Grumbled Sacred – "_You better start walking Aria, before you faint here."_ – Ariadne swore under her breath as she began walking, vaguely in the direction Hyne had indicated her, while thinking in all the different ways she could make the sorceress pay for the little amusement she had obtained through her.

At that moment the Earthling turned Galbadian could be considered everything but happy.

Ariadne pulled her coat more around her form as she walked. The cold was biting and harsh, passing through each and every rip in her clothes, and the empty desert reminded her strangely of Centra. Lifeless and empty. But at least in the destroyed continent there had been sunlight something she was missing dearly at the moment.

She sighed, a sound that seemed a scream in the silence of wherever she was, while fumbling with her black gloves uncomfortably.

– "_I'm not liking this one bit guys"_ – Aria thought sadly – "_I understand why she needs me to do this but…" _

_- "What's on your mind Aria?"_ – Asked Minotaur gently – "_Besides us that is"_ – Ariadne was positive her guardian was trying to do the best he could to take her mind off things. A pity that that didn't seem to work.

– "_I'm taking her place"_ – Even her mental voice was worn out – "_I don't want that. I want my own destiny. My own fate. I don't want him…" _

_- "To care for you because of a debt?"_ – Completed Sacred. She smiled grimly.

– "_Something like that."_ – Another sigh as she knelt to see the footprints marking the otherwise immaculate floor. Another pull on the gloves that were beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable on her injured hands.

– "_Walk" _– She thought dryly – "_As if haven't been doing that lately."_ – Ariadne pulled herself to her feet once more and scowled.

– "_I knew there was a reason why I loved her stubbornness"_ – Commented Taur way too optimistically for the situation.

– "_Besides the fact that she is the only one whose stubbornness surpasses yours?"_ – The Seed chuckled under her breath with the mock-sweet tone the older GF had used before she continued walking.

Aria's feet stomped noisily on the sand as she walked, something that would horrify her if she had enough strength to care about such things at the moment, and every now and then she had to pull the tresses of her unrecognisable caramel brown hair of her eyes.

– "I am going to kill that idiot" – Aria grumbled – "The guy could just have remained on one place but noooo…he just had to make my life worse. As if I didn't have enough problems as it is. Bloody idiot. I don't know what I see in him."

The girl wasn't too sure of how long she continued rambling. Ariadne only knew that her feet kept walking, her lungs kept functioning and her eyes continued locked with the path in front of her. She would never live it down if someone saw her like that.

But everything in her froze as Ariadne finally found what she had been looking for. A small smile crossed her lips as she sat tiredly next to the unconscious man. She pulled the gloves off her hands in a harsh movement to show burned skin.

Deep marks could be seen on her palms but the only reaction they got from the Seed was a bitter grimace. Aria touched his chest softly, feeling it move slowly up and down in a permanent cadence, reassuring and calming to her frazzled nerves. Relief flooded her mind and heart as soon as she realized he was alright. Her hand found its way to his and caressed it softly before her other grabbed her am…no…the Meva Ysimad.

– "Found him" – Ariadne whispered tiredly – "Now would be a good time for you to help." – No answer – "I'm not joking. I'm dead tired, want to sleep and my hands hurt like bitch. Help. **_Now_**." – Hyne actually had the nerve to chuckle in her mind.

– "_You'll have to wait a few moments Ariadne. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ – Ariadne briefly wondered if one could kill, or at least maim severely, an immortal.

And then she wondered what Hyne was doing that was so important to leave the two of them stranded in that place with no way to return home. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she hugged them, resting her head while allowing pale green eyes to close. Ariadne was so tired that she barely noticed the small movement in the hand she still held in hers. But she did notice when said hand gripped hers in a very painful gesture for her burned skin.

– "There are bloody less painful ways for you to warn you're awake, Commander" – Aria hissed while trying to bit down the swearing that was straining to leave her lips. The pressure diminished, enough for her to ignore the remnants of the pain and see a pair of dark blue eyes opening slowly.

Confusion was the first thing she was able to read. That and pain. She forced a smile into her face as she pulled herself to her knees. It was like Taur had said before. She could be weak later.

– "Welcome back to the world of the living Commander" – Sea green eyes looked to her surroundings, an eyebrow raised – "Or not. How are you feeling?" – She tried to pull her hand away to help him to sit but the Seed seemed as if he would have none of that. His eyes were fixed on her, the confusion still present.

– "Aria?" – They narrowed slightly as if their owner couldn't believe she was there – "Alright?" – At least he wasn't totally out of it.

– "Yeah. How are you feeling?" – Ariadne repeated carefully with a small smile.

– "_Like shit probably"_ – Answered Minotaur.

– "_Shut up Taur"_ – She reached with her other hand to caress his face gently managing at last a reaction. Blue eyes gained the familiar stern look, a hint of coldness always present.

– "Where?" – Aria smiled when she saw him going back to the man she knew. After what they had been through she wasn't too keen on seeing everyone changed beyond repair.

– "Sorry but I don't have a clue" – She answered smirking – "But nowhere seems accurate. Now do I have to repeat myself again?" – That would have awarded her a roll of eyes for sure if they were in any other situation. So he just glared briefly. Nothing unusual.

– "Head" – Squall finally said.

– "_Now we are getting somewhere. 'Red?"_ – She called – "_Do_ _you think there's any problem in magic usage in this place?"_

– "_As long as you keep it light"_ – Came his instructions – "_First and second level Aria. Do not push yourself."_ – The Galbadian rolled her eyes before muttering the spell under her breath.

Ariadne had learned enough from her aunt during her years in Galbadia Garden to know that she was reaching magical exhaustion really fast but looking at his pained form she couldn't bring herself to care.

– "It isn't working as it should" – Aria sighed worriedly – "I think you should try to rest for a bit. I'll stay awake. Our lift should be here in some time" – Silence fell between them. A silence so thick that Ariadne couldn't move herself to break it.

– "Lift?" – It seemed that that had taken about five minutes to sink in his tired mind.

– "Indeed. Now rest." – The hand in hers gripped a little harder but not enough to harm her. Ariadne opened the eyes she had closed not too long before to look at him. Squall was attempting to sit tugging slightly on her hand as a support.

– "Hyne! Can't you, just for **_once_**, do what I tell you?" – She pulled her hand away and dragged herself to her feet to help with the slow movements. He didn't refuse her help.

- "A lift?" – The Commander began with distinct incredulity in his tone – "How…?" – Then he really looked at her and Ariadne had the feeling she had just placed herself in more problems. – "How are you here?"

– "_Wow!"_ – Added the younger guardian – "_The one sentence that he manages to finish and it is the one that you would give a hand not to answer. He is good."_

– "Long story" – She said simply – "Didn't I tell you to rest?"

– "Stop evading my questions" – And there they went again – "How are you here? How did you find me?"

– "That would be up to me to answer" – Interrupted a now familiar voice that for once actually made it on time. Squall fell silent as he watched the unknown woman that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

She grinned at him and waved merrily. He gave Ariadne a disbelieving look that, at the moment was shaking her head and muttering something about "**_idiots_**" under her breath. After a moment she raised her head and sighed deeply looking between the two.

– "Squall" – Aria gestured towards the newcomer in an I-really-don't-have-anything-to-do-with-this way – "Meet Hyne."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "I believe that your friend Joshua was correct when he said that you really need to improve your presentations. That was terrible." – Ariadne didn't want to believe that the first sorceress was whining.

She looked at Squall and had to contain the urge to laugh. Yep. She was. But seeing the gob smacked look on the Commander's face made it strangely worthwhile. It was not everyday that one could watch such thing. It appeared the reaction of a Gaean to Hyne was even more amusing than she could have ever predicted.

– "And I care because?" – The Seed rolled her eyes before she pushed herself to her feet. – "The others?"

– "Oh, they're fine" – Hyne waved off her concern as if it was nothing. – "Though they are ready to tear the Garden apart looking for you two. So, are you going to do it here?" – Aria raised an eyebrow.

– "Will you be able to take us home afterwards?" – Squall looked at both of them in what could only be named as bewilderment. She would never let him live that down.

– "What are you talking about?" – Hyne waved him off as well.

– "In a minute Commander, sir" – Ariadne's teeth sank deeply in her bottom lip as she struggled not to laugh. At last, she wasn't the only one to deal with that.

– "Ignore her" – Aria said with her familiar smirk – "She doesn't have all the material up here" – Her injured hand tapped her temple lightly – "But she is going to bring us home Squall. Trust me on this." – It seemed the headache that he was suffering halted for a moment the will for him to argue.

That or he had just given up and chosen to give her a chance no matter how futile he thought it was. Either the reason Squall kept silent, cold blue eyes fixed on the sorceress with an untrusting gaze, an equally cold expression on his face.

– "Well?" – Continued Ariadne – "I can't exactly throw our ticket home away can I?" – Hyne finally chose to stop pouting, apparently realizing that they were two people were it had less probability of working, if at all.

– "Do it now" – The sorceress instructed – "I'll take care of the rest. And talking about that. Aura." – Even as the magical energy filled her body Aria had to pull every ounce of strength she still had left.

– "Can you do it Ariadne Beckerman?" – There was no laughing tone on Hyne's voice, no playful glint in her eyes – "This is your last chance. There's no going back after this."

– "That's enough" – Squall almost dragged himself upwards before placing himself between the two women facing Hyne. – "I don't know who you are or what are you planning but…" - Whatever he was about to say was stopped by Aria's hand on his shoulder.

– "Oy. Hold the Chocobos Commander" – Her expression was weary but her posture stern – "She's trustable" – She winced when he raised an unconvinced eyebrow.

– "Ok, not so trustable but she isn't out for our blood. Really." – But she was scary when she attempted puppy-dog eyes. – "I thought I asked for you to trust me in this…"

- "And what is **_this_** you keep talking about?" – Squall shot back irritably – "Are you going to tell me **_after_** you end up dead?" – Ariadne glared, emerald appearing quickly as she prepared to bite his head off…

- "By the stars" – Interrupted Hyne with a smile – "You two are so cute." – Emerald turned sea green while dark blue searched for something in her expression that would tell him that he had not heard that. Aria looked at the sorceress and sighed.

– "I'm going to take a long vacation after this." – She said as calmly as possible while unsheathing a blade – "Hyne, **_please_** stop freaking us out. Squall, this is my bloody choice. I believe we already had a shouting match over this. I'm not going to die over this and if I do…well you can kill her…I think" – The slight annoyance the discussion sparked served for Ariadne to draw whatever strength she still held. Otherwise she doubted she could even attempt something like that.

– "And she calls me scary…" - Whispered Hyne with an amused smile – "You whould do well in stop glaring Commander. She's doing what she must do. And sacrificing a lot with it." – Squall watched as the Seed pulled the amulet she always wore in her neck in a vicious movement before throwing at the ground.

– "What is she doing?" – He asked once more as the golden hue, which had overtaken the girl's body after the spell, changed to the more familiar red of her aura. The katana on her hand seemed to burn as magic filled it and then…

- "Blood and honour, spirit and life" – The blade rose slowly, the two hand grip stronger than usual in her style of fighting. Her voice shook for a moment.

– "A circle of four" – A small tear fell slowly over her skin, its trail marring the dirt and dust it had acquired.

– "I am sorry" – The katana twisted abruptly, its dangerous edge turning to the ground where the amulet shone innocently.

– "Phoenix's Flame" – Aria closed her eyes as the blade went down. She could feel everything. The smooth hilt of her katana, the warmth of the enchantment around her, the wind against the blade and the moment of contact.

Two auras clashed together, locked in an invisible battle. Ariadne's fiery one opposing one that seemed older than time, older than the Earth beneath her feet, older than the stars themselves. And she doubted for a second she could even touch it…but in that second, that single moment, Aria felt something else. A crack in that shield, a failure in that force so strong.

With a last effort she pulled all her strength towards it, all the magic she still held against that single point…and it broke beneath it. The Meva Ysimad and her blade finally touched and then, as a spider web, small tendrils shot from the breaking point until a distinct sound of glass breaking was heard.

Her eyes opened slowly permitting her to see the pieces of what had once been a memory of a home she once had. Ariadne fell on her knees unable to keep herself standing.

– "I am sorry." – Hyne walked to her quickly, for once a concerned and serious expression on her face, as small tears followed the first one on the girl's face…

– "Oh dear" – She murmured – "I feared this. Magical exhaustion."

– "You feared this?" – Hissed Squall approaching as fast as his own injuries could allow it. – "But you did not stop her did you?" – Ariadne was breathing harshly, burned hands on the floor, the pieces of her amulet digging on her skin and the single blade she had unsheathed by her side, shining vaguely on the darkness of the place.

– "Aria…" - A gloved hand touched her chin gently but all her attention was on getting air into her lungs. – "Aria calm down."

– "_You calm down you bastard"_ – She thought callously as the headache pounded in her head – "_Shit. Fucking hell. She could have bloody warned me!"_ – An arm circled her waist as to offer her support but her main priority at the moment was still oxygen.

– "What are you doing?" – Came Hyne's distressed voice – "You cannot help her with magic now."

– "Then how do you plan in helping her?" – Aria would have hit her head on the floor if that wouldn't only increase her headache.

– "_Are they actually arguing?"_ – Taur's soft voice carried a deep incredulity.

– "Stop…" - She had to force the word out of her lips but it seemed enough as the arm around her tightened slightly.

– "I'm not going to hurt her Commander. This will help her to breathe for now" – Exasperation flowed from Hyne's tone. – "Hey Ariadne. I know that you probably are feeling like throwing up but you have to drink what I am going to give you alright?"

– "_I cannot believe she said that"_ – Sighed Sacred – "_Try to swallow whatever she is trying to give you Aria."_ – Her head was raised slowly and a vial was placed at her lips. Burning liquid forced its way down her throat as she fought to not spit everything out.

– "Better?" – Pale green eyes opened and glared as much as its tired owner could.

– "Go…ell" – Aria croaked before coughing painfully. She felt a hand pulling her hair away from her sweat covered forehead.

– "Can you breathe better now?" – It was Squall's voice. Ariadne just nodded and tried to stand up. The arm around her waist gave her the support her failing legs could not.

– "Will you explain this later?" – She gave him a weak smile and nodded once more before looking at a smiling Hyne.

– "_She's sadistic"_ – Deadpanned Minotaur – "_Gaea is doomed"_ – Aria was too tired to laugh.

– "Home…" - She whispered.

– "_Please take me home. Take us home. I just want to rest. Is it too much to ask for?"_

– "No, it isn't" – Answered Hyne gently. The girl's eyes narrowed.

– "_Get the fuck out of my head."_ – The first sorceress laughed as Squall gave her what could vaguely be perceived as freaked-out glance.

– "Well…" - Continued Hyne – "Time to go. Last stop Balamb Garden. Oh Commander, hold on to her. Dimensional and temporal hopping don't agree well with Ariadne" – Squall didn't comment as he passed one of Aria's arms over his shoulder to stop her from falling. So he was in a good position to hear her chocked remark.

– "Lunatic…woman" – He agreed completely.

– "Say goodbye to the time stream kids."

– "_Oh brother…"_ - Was the last thing Aria thought as the world around her faded into nothing.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "_For all that is sacred"_ – Ariadne yelled quite loudly in her mind. As, apparently, her throat had been severely hurt by the potion that was all she could do instead of swearing quite loudly at the sorceress as her mind was pleading for her to do.

– "_I swear she's doing this on purpose"_ – She was once again on the floor and she wasn't the only one. Well…she wasn't **_exactly_** on the floor.

– "_If he dares call me fat when I get my strength back I'll kill him"_ – Hyne was looking at her, a calm eyebrow raised and a smile on her lips that said quite clearly that she was having way too much fun with the situation. But then she looked in front of her. A giant silver and blue structure met her weary eyes.

Balamb Garden.

– "It…over" – Squall moved behind her, shifting her form so he could sit, and sighed.

– "Yeah." – He whispered – "We're home" – Silence fell only broken by the sounds of the nature around them, the waves crashing against the coast of Fisherman's horizon.

– "Come on. They must be waiting for us. We need to get you to Kadowaki"

– "_Says the guy that's probably as bad as I am"_ – Aria really wanted her voice back. Without any comment she let him help her up but stopped him when he began walking to the city. Hyne was still there, a happiness Ariadne could only begin to understand in her eyes.

– "Thank…you" – She began slowly as she tried to drag the words out – "Tak…care…them?" – Hyne smiled more widely.

– "Do not worry Ariadne" – She said kindly – "I will watch over them. With the good work all of you have been doing I'm afraid I'll be out of job soon. Besides my constant presence isn't really necessary." – And the girl understood also that smile that seemed to have taken its permanent place on the older woman's face.

She was free. That made a tired smile curve Aria's lips as well.

– "Everything will be alright" – Hyne said simply before hugging her gently – "You'll do fine." – She ruffled Ariadne's hair slightly, making the Seed scowl for a moment, and backed away allowing the Commander to give Aria the support she required to keep standing.

– "I'll be going now." – She raised her hand before she stopped looking at the girl. – "Ariadne?" – She called quietly. Sea green eyes locked with light brown.

– "I have nothing to forgive you." – Another smile probably resulting of Aria's confused and then slightly sad expression. – "See ya." – And she disappeared, a wide grin on her face, leaving them both alone.

– "That's……crazy…uardian" – Muttered Ariadne. Squall frowned, cold blue eyes fixed on the place where the sorceress had vanished.

– "Indeed." – He said simply – "Let's go then. Can you hold on until we arrive?" – She smirked lightly trying to keep her eyes open. Not that she needed them, as she was being guided by Squall, but she was sure that if she let them close she would be asleep in less than nothing. Aria found out then that his shoulder served quite well as a pillow.

– "Choice?"

– "Not really" – Was his answer – "Warn me if you feel worse" – Aria contained the urge to roll her eyes. Didn't even have energy to that. So both of them struggled through the fields, the girl grumbling mentally over the distance Hyne had thought appropriate to leave them.

– "Thank you" – Squall whispered unexpectedly after a while. She opened her eyes a bit more, showing pale green orbs that carried a hint of questioning, with a fleeting curse to whatever had been given to her.

– "For coming for me." – He clarified. Ariadne smiled a bit with the sentence that she remembered having said not too long before.

– "Goes…round…omes…round" – Her hand caught the one that was around her waist keeping her steady and she gripped it lightly as her eyes closed completely – "Welcom…" - His frown returned as she finished.

– "Try not to talk. You'll get worse."

– "_Ok, so he's talking more 'cause I can't answer"_ – Aria thought absently – "_That's good to know." _

– "_He's worried"_ – Stated Sacred.

– "_And he's got a guilt complex the size of Galbadia"_ – She added, her exhaustion clearly showing in her tone. – "_Get some sleep guys. You must be wearing down all your energy to speak with me." _

– "_And she complains about the guy"_ – Grumbled Minotaur. But they did as she said without any more comments. Probably because it was her energy supporting theirs.

– "Squall! Aria!" – Screams filled her ears as she finally realized that they had arrived to the giant structure. Her eyes opened with painful slowness to see something she had wished to see with all her heart. It was Quistis and with her Zell and Selphie. All battered, hurt, tired but okay.

They were okay.

Once again relief filled Ariadne's heart as Squall pulled her as gently as possible towards the others. She barely noticed when she was pulled to a hug by her very concerned sister. She could only notice that they were all safe…protected…home.

It was with a smile that Aria allowed unconsciousness to finally take her.

…

**And this chapter has ended. Obvious no? And you know something else? My birthday is on Monday! So how about you be nice and REVIEW! As always I appreciate all corrections you find that need to be made as well suggestions and opinions. So review ok?**

…

**Next chapter: Consequences of battles and all kinds of conversations take place…**

…

**See ya next week everyone**

**Reyavie (Goes away to grieve over return to school)**


	33. Cost of Magic

**I've made it! (Reyavie hides as readers begin to boo). Hey, it wasn't my fault I was late. It was Thanatos's. (Said brother is watching birthday gifts. Raises head when hears name with a "huh?". Rea smirks). Just nod Bro (Thanatos nods then goes back to watching…) See? **

**No, the real reason for this delay is the fact that I have just returned to school so my schedule is really stressing right now. So you'll have to forgive if this happens again. I'll try to keep my posting at the same weekly routine but if I don't make it please wait for a couple of days to allow me some time to get it online. (Thanatos finally frowns, turning eyes to sister. "Just _what_ did agreed with?". Smacks forehead after reading). As always no one in Square-Enix has given me any rights to FF VIII so I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY except, of course, Ariadne and all the bunch of OCs that make part of it. Continuing…**

…

**Announcements (yes again. Gee, relax people. They're quick this week):**

…

**1. First of all, after reading the reviews of my great reviewers I have decided in writing a sequel to Second Life. It will be a crossover and it will be with FF X. I'll only warn once more that it probably won't follow the one chapter for week basis as I will have too much work to be done when the time comes to post it. Especially considering the fact that this story still isn't finished and won't be for a while.**

**2. I have posted some of mine poetry works on the site on my profile. If you have curiosity to read them they can be found under the same nick in that site. Have a look also at my favourite authors there ;)**

…

**And now the answers to my wonderful reviewers:**

…

**hibeki**** – Hey once more Lisa! Happy to know that you liked last chapter. I certainly loved to write it. And don't worry about the mistakes in your own. They are natural for one beginning in this. Just keep going and I'm sure you'll be fine. And don't I know Tekken is weird…still can't understand just who is angel and what does it have to do with Jun (Rea shrugs). Anyways here's the new chappie. Read on**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Hi Sen! I don't really know if I should be scared…or terrified really. But God, I loved your review (Reyavie grins widely before sending hug back). You're welcome but it's no problem to review your story as I really like it and all. (Thanatos mutters something about fanatics. Rea throws Genetics book. A crash is heard as it misses.) Opps. **

**Leaving that behind I presume those hit counters are also giving you problems. Lots of people read the stories but reviewing…(Rea sighs). But hey I love your story so keep writing 'kay? Thanks for warning me about those mistakes. I really appreciate it. After reading all that stuff so many times I can really bypass them easily. So point them away. And you keep telling I write well and you'll get me to believe it (Thanatos coughs sounding strangely akin to "as if". Rea grabs chair and this time it hits). **

**Not going to kill you for that…I already have a ghost thank you very much (Ghost waves from wallet) and somehow I thought you would like Hyne. That was one character I really enjoyed writing scenes with. Nope, I not feeling murderous at all, you destroyed that the moment you said the words "coffee" and "chocolate". (A "I hate you" comes from waking Thanatos. Reyavie smirks.) He had to deal with me in a high state…more than usual I mean. I'm very glad you liked the chapter but PLEASE DON'T SING! HAVE MERCY! I'm going to write it! I am! And you are right! I have not seen a single Final fantasy addict with sanity intact. And what's the problem with that? (Rea grins). **

**Thanks so much for happy birthday wishes! Had a great day and no, they didn't. I think one time in the year they chose to leave me alone. Already have sugar I hope? I'm going to. (Thanatos begins to beg "please not again"). I got all information. Here's chap 33. Have fun ;)**

…

**Meepills – Rey-Rey? You called me that? (Reyavie winces while Thanatos begins laughing head off. Shuts up when notices pile of books in sister's reach). Thanks for the wishes though. My computer's screen didn't broke so all's good. Yep, School should have been cancelled…but it wasn't and we all had to deal with overly sadistic teachers. **

**And do you want one of my books to hit your sister? They're really heavy. (Thanatos gets out of aim range slowly. Rea smirks.) He just wasn't here last week for a whole lot because I had Eris visiting. She can be…interesting. I don't know why but I can picture you running around to be able to sleep. And school is always boring so…ah. Forgot something. **

**Have someone to introduce you. (Thanatos bangs head on wall saying "Why"-bang-"give"-bang-"her"-bang-"ideas?". Flames almost hit him before giant Red Dragon shows up. With really giant teeth.) I present to you Bellona. Isn't she the best anti-hacker-and-Bro you've ever read? (Bellona smiles and Thanatos pales…really, really quickly). **

**To finish I'll just say to keep sensing and to try get the hint lost in here for the romance part. I'll tell Bellona not to bite you if you do. Hyne's the best! Till later**

…

And welcome to the thirtieth-three chapter of Second Life, actually dedicated to my brother Thanatos whose Birthday was yesterday. So Happy Birthday Bro! (Thanatos freezes in shock. Rea sighs while Bellona rolls eyes)

…

- "Good morning everyone" – Kadowaki was greeted with only groans and feeble grumbles. Apparently no one liked being stuck in an infirmary for a whole week.

– "Groan more guys" – Sasha was walking behind the doctor, a mocking smile on her lips – "Maybe **_this_** time you can move her" – Her silver grey eyes were laughing as she saw Zell slowly edge away from the Doc that was approaching his bed for his daily check-up.

– "Or not." – She passed by several beds where the kill-the-crazy-future-sorceress party had been placed, her smile firmly in position.

Sasha couldn't say she liked infirmaries, not by a long shot. But seeing Kadowaki glare them all to silence before stuffing them all with drugs was most amusing. At the moment she was forcing Zell to swallow a yellow liquid of dubious providence, something Sasha would had never believed to be possible before seeing it with her own eyes. The Doctor could be very persuasive.

The entire group had been placed under observation without thinking twice and obviously playing deaf years to all pleadings and dismisses of their conditions. Sasha allowed herself to watch the battered warriors for a moment.

Squall was against the headboard of his own bed reading what appeared to be a "Weapons Monthly" from about three years before. It seemed that he had given up in trying to escape the Doctor after his capture in the third day when he had been found in the hallways while attempting to reach his dorm.

Kadowaki had told him she would sedate him for a month if he dared place a foot out of the Medical wing again. Summers had been more visual and, in general, more threatening. Apparently the use of manual healing was not something he wanted to experience. Edea had backed the two of them with a calm glare that dared him to try again. He hadn't.

In medical terms the Commander didn't have anything too hard to treat but his magical reserves were pretty much wiped out and his back and left arm were covered in what appeared to be glass slashes.

Irvine was in the bed next to him also with an even older magazine in his hands that, for the sake of her sanity, had nothing to do with "Girls next door". He had been found half dead in the primary gate of Galbadia Garden and had joined the others as soon as Balamb Garden had communicated the return of the party.

Rinoa, for example, had been found in Timber and no one had been extremely surprised by that. It was no secret that she considered the small city her home. Of the whole group she and Selphie were probably in the best conditions showing only scrapes, bruises and exhaustion as the sigh of their ordeal.

Quistis had been hit badly on her head and a concussion was the solid proof. Other than that she was also nursing a severe cut on her right leg which cause was still unknown even to her. Zell, despite his wining, wasn't **_that_** bad. Though both two doctors still didn't understand how he had managed to get a leg broken in three places and then drag himself through the Garden looking for help.

But from all of them the one inspiring more caution was, without a doubt, Ariadne.

Aria still hadn't awakened since the moment she had fainted upon her arrival at the Garden. Physically she didn't have anything dangerous, except for the two severe burns in both of her hands that looked the product of a scorching metal bar she had held somehow, and a whole group of small cuts and bruises just like all the others.

The most dangerous thing at the moment was the violent magical exhaustion she had acquired during the fights. Slowly her magical reserve was growing once more but that meant that all her energy was being used to that precise task. Basically Aria simply didn't have enough to help with the basic functions of her body.

That explained the machine by her side and the tubes connected to her form to help her breathing. Next to Ariadne was Alexander, deeply asleep, or so it seemed, in a wooden chair, head on his arms that were resting on the bed, one hand holding Aria's gently.

– "What is that idiot still doing here?" – Asked Sasha with an annoyed undertone.

– "He refused to leave" – Answered Selphie between bites of the food that had been brought to her. Never mind the fact that she was wincing every time she placed something in her mouth. Gotta love infirmary food.

– "Threatened to say we had tried to escape if we said for him to leave one more time." – Sasha rolled her eyes

– "Typical" – She said walking to her friend before shacking him slightly on the head – "Yo! Alex! Wake up time."

– "Do me a favour and go find me in TG" – Came a low growl from somewhere in the man's arms – "Even better. Go **_unarmed_**." – Sasha raised an eyebrow at the others that only shrugged. Christine gave her a small nod before continuing to change Quistis's bandages, a small smile tugging her lips.

– "That's it" – The Galbadian grabbed Alex's arms and tugged forcibly almost sending him to the floor in the process.

– "What are you doing?" – Asked Alexander as calmly as he could while making sure he didn't lose his balance…and dignity. Sasha would never let him forget it.

– "Making sure Lara doesn't kill the two of us. Or even better. Making sure she won't kill **_me_**" – Was her answer – "You are going to the dorms, take a bath, eat something and sleep. And don't you dare" – She continued interrupting whatever he had been about to say – "To even try to do something other that what I have told or I swear I'm going to put Eliza on your tail."

– "What's wrong with Eliza?" – Questioned Zell that had just escaped his second shot in a row.

– "Mothering" – Answered Irvine in a very dry tone. – "Very mothering. I'm confused in how she isn't here right now."

– "She's taking care of the kids" – Informed Sasha as she pulled Alex to the door ignoring all his comments – "Stef said that it was best for her not be here twenty-four-seven. I agree. Thought it seems this idiot here doesn't. Don't really care Alex" – He sighed before releasing himself from her hold.

– "I'll be here in three hours."

– "Make it five" – Sasha rebuked calmly.

– "Four. That's an order." – Everyone looked at Squall that was still reading the magazine. Quistis actually chocked on her cocktail of meds.

– "He speaks" – Alex rolled his eyes with the tactlessness of his friend.

– "Thanks for the help Commander" – Continued Sasha before turning to the man beside her – "Alex, scram before I call the others." – Something in her stance, probably the way she was grasping her pack that had her comm. made him realize that she was not joking one bit. And having the group after him would not be a good thing. Ever.

– "I'll see all of you later then" – She smiled widely when he left.

– "Here's to a job well done Sasha" – Said Christine throwing something that seemed like a chocolate bar – "We have been trying to get him out since yesterday."

– "Practice Doc" – She stated – "He can be a stubborn idiot sometimes and knowing a person since he was in diapers can help a lot."

– "You said it." – Interrupted a new voice. Joshua entered the room calmly, a sad smile on his face – "Did you ever notice what Aria does every time she's struggling not comment on something?" – He asked.

– "She bits her lower lip – Answered Quistis with a fond smile – "She does the same when she's trying not to laugh about something." – Josh nodded slightly as he walked to the occupied bed.

Ariadne kept sleeping, her normally tanned skin pale and bruised next to the white sheets of the bed, her breathing even and slow marked by the compass of the machine on her side.

– "Hey Aria!" – He greeted softly – "How are you today?" – A lock of caramel brown hair was pulled gently to the side showing a fading scar and a new cut just above the eyebrow. His fingers barely grazed it.

– "Still not waking on us huh?" – A small sigh was heard – "Come on girl. We all need you here so rise and shine soon 'kay? Wish Lugh or your dad were here. They always knew how to wake you up. Though Lugh always ended up nearly deaf when you stopped shouting and swearing." – And he continued talking in an action that had become some kind of a routine ever since the Galbadian Garden had arrived.

Josh had said that Ariadne would hear their voices even like that and asked for them to talk to her as often as possible. That he would never give up on her. That she was just too damned stubborn to end up in a coma. So he was found there most hours of the day, speaking of the years they had spent apart or telling stories about people none of the others had heard about leaving only under orders of both doctors.

At the moment they had learned, not only about her family, which Aria had already talked about, but also about a group of people, presumably their friends. Even with the lack of reaction he continued always with new stories and words…for her to have something to come back to.

– "He's one hell of a stubborn guy" – Commented Sasha – "I can see why the two of them are friends." – Christine smiled as she watched her niece. She looked…peaceful…for a moment before everything changed once more.

– "Another one" – Josh warned in alarm as Aria began breathing more harshly, sending both Christine and Megan to the area.

Sasha glared at the rest of the occupants of the room, daring them to even try to rise from their beds, before looking at where both doctors were moving tubes and casting spells before reprogramming the devise to fight whatever was happening. Several more painful gasps before, little by little, they evened out and the painful expression on Aria's face faded once more.

– "Less time" – Declared Megan – "I think that maybe two milligrams will do." – Everyone watched in silence as Christine introduced another substance into the unconscious girl's blood stream.

– "That's our girl" – She whispered while caressing Ariadne's pale face. – "Hang in there." – Josh released the breath he hadn't realized to have held before grabbing the bandaged hand of his friend watching as both doctors went once more to the others.

Sasha's hands opened allowing to see the small lines her nails had created. It hadn't been the first time that had happened and yet, each time, it seemed worse. She shook her head abruptly almost picturing the glare that Aria would send her if she could see her moping.

– "If you're staying here Josh then I'm going to see if Stef needs my help. Any of you want anything?" – She asked to the rest of the group.

– "Real food?" – Replied Selphie as if attempting to defuse the situation.

– "Don't you even think about it Selphie" – Came Megan's voice from where she was changing Quistis bandages. Sasha smiled before turning to the door to leave. Then, out-of-the-blue, she stopped, an eyebrow raised.

– "I presume you won't need that anymore Commander?" – Squall looked at her, face completely expressionless with an evaluating glint on his eyes, before placing the magazine he had been reading before on the girl's hands.

– "Thank you." – She said calmly – "I'll be here in a few hours everyone. Try to get some sleep." – The Galbadian walked to the outside, her eyes blinking rapidly in reaction to the light making them shine an eerie silver, and then she stopped in the middle of the hallway raising her hand to see what she had been given. Sasha snorted amusedly before dumping it in a trash can.

It wasn't like anyone would ever been able to read it anymore.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "There you are" – Stephanie raised her head from the pile of papers she was supposed to grade managing a small smile to Lara that had just entered the office that had been chosen for her.

– "Still working?" – Lara asked worriedly – "You have been at it since we arrived here. I know that the things are complicated but joining the others in the Medical wing isn't going to help." – She sat neatly on one of the chairs in front of Stef, hands resting on her lap.

Lara was one person that could have the whole world falling on her head and she still would have strength enough to say "Do you really have to fall? Yes? Then do not let me stop you please".

Really weird but true. Especially when one thought that if she was mad she was able to knock everyone into submission.

– "What's wrong Stef?" – She inquired softly – "You have been really out of it lately" – The blonde girl dropped her head in the pile of papers in a tired movement.

– "What's not wrong Lara?" – She asked back, voice slightly muffled by the tests. Lara actually scoffed.

– "Come on. The sorceress is done for, the war is over, there's no more Adel to mess up with our lives and we have our home on its feet."

– "And Aria is still on the infirmary unconscious with no prediction of when or even if she is going to wake up" – Continued Stef – "We have a threat of a civil war if the military try to keep their stupid idea of rising to power and I have a headache. Life is just peachy." – Lara frowned.

– "And you are worrying to much." – She said sternly – "The military will not go against the people and us as well. Aria is going to get better in no time and you have to stop to sleep for a while. I'm sure that will get rid of your headache. Anything else?" – Stephanie raised her head, expression slightly annoyed.

– "I hate when you're right. Stop doing it." – She muttered – "Did you know that we have the support of Balamb Garden if we wish to intervene in the dispute over Deling?" – A small sigh left her lips – "And Trabia too. But I really didn't want a bloody war now. We have too much to rebuild to lose more lives because of even more stupidity. But…"

- "Heya" – The door had opened unexpectedly to show a grinning Eliza – "What are you two up to?" – She asked entering the office as if she owned it.

– "Trying to realize why do you fail in knocking every time you enter here" – Answered Stef – "Any actual reason this time?" – Their friend played absently with one of her golden daggers.

– "Nope, not really" – Her smile told them otherwise – "They are at it again." – Stephanie banged her head on table.

– "I really, **_really_**, want Aria to wake up. That way she can give me permission to kill them both. Where?" – She asked brushing quickly her uniform and grabbing her glaive – "Left hall" – The smile was bordering a smirk so much that it was almost scary.

– "I believe you'll find it easily…or **_hear it_** easily" – Stef didn't wait for anything else before she ran outside.

– "What are you doing?" – Eliza ignored Lara's question as she grabbed all the tests and a couple of keys from the table.

– "Making sure that Stef stops being stubborn" – She finally informed – "Let's go. We need to lock this place up." – Lara couldn't really say nor do anything before she was hauled outside.

– "Did you just lie to Stef about those two?" – Another one of those smiles crossed the girl's face.

– "You can hear them from the TG. They are on the third floor" – She informed – "And we have most of the kids taking notes. I recon the next classes are going to be fun." – Lara mentally asked herself if they had ever been that bad…oh wait. They had.

– "Who started it this time?" – She asked taking half of the tests from her friend's hands before taking the path to the dorms.

– "Would you believe if I told you that I don't have a clue? And I'm not sure they know it either" – Eliza said airily – "Remind me to bail them out of detention for their unwilling help." – One day Lara would understand were she got the patience to deal with her friends. Every single one of them.

- "Oh look. Your boyfriend just turned into a zombie" – Commented Eliza with a grin. And true to her sentence Alex was crossing the hallway barely managing to not hit a wall or two as he did so.

– "Wish I had a camera" – She continued – "Calm and controlled Alex hitting walls. Aria is going to have a fit for being unable to see this." – For the sake of Lara's sanity she really hoped to understand soon. Her mind would probably not hold on for much longer.

– "Alex! Look out for that wa…" - Eliza winced – "Forget it" – It was official. She was surrounded by lunatics. Somehow she had an urge to mimic Alex as screams began reaching her ears through the hallways with Stephanie's being one of the loudest as she chewed out everyone in sight.

– "Don't you just love when things don't change?" – Asked her friend. Lara rolled her eyes.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "She still hasn't woken up, has she?" – Cid looked at wife with a sad smile. Edea was sitting on a bench of the newly rebuilt Quad.

– "The Doctors are hopeful she will wake sometime next week" – He informed gently. The former sorceress smiled bitterly.

– "That means no, Cid." – She replied calmly – "Don't beat around the bush." – Silence filled the small space only broken by the birds chirping and the waves beating slowly on the building.

Almost no students could be seen on the area. If it was because of classes or the fact that they still feared her she didn't know.

Edea was once again wearing all black, a simple dress that fell to her ankles and her hair was falling around her in a dark halo. She seemed younger than before, as if a tremendous burden had been taken from her. That didn't mean all of her burdens had been taken.

– "The attacks?" – She asked finally when her husband took a place beside her.

– "They are getting rarer." – His voice was calm. He had always been like that. A steady rock throughout his life – "She will be fine Edea." – She sighed and silence came back once more.

– "I know she will" – Edea sighed again – "Ariadne has been through so much Cid…and one thing she never did was give up. She lost everything in her life…everything. Family, friends, home…but she struggled forward because she thought that was the only way to go on. To see her like that…it makes me think of just how much she has received in return" - Cid placed his arm over the women's shoulder hugging her tenderly.

– "If you know her well then you know she will not give up now. Have faith." – Even more silence but now more comfortable as hope settled in. Little they knew that several persons were at the moment holding onto that same hope as they waited for their friend to come back to them.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

No sound could be heard in the infirmary. There seemed to be no presence of life. Most of the group had already been released of what they had called another prison. Both Megan and Christine had given them two seconds to get out or to stay for another month.

They hadn't needed any more warnings.

But Ariadne had stayed. Pale face, closed eyes and that same breathing cadence…calm…constant. She was never alone. Her friends from the Galbadian Garden were so afraid of her having an attack when no one was there to help that they had made a schedule to make sure at least one of them was there at all the times.

But even that had become useless.

The attacks had stopped after a while and it didn't seem as if she had anything wrong. At least physically. Her injuries had all but healed leaving behind faded scars that only time would be able to erase, if at all. Her hands were still wrapped in bandages though as Christine was afraid the scaring would worsen in case of infection.

By the side of the bed was a sleeping Selphie that had asked to be allowed to take part on the shifts. Christine had allowed it only when someone was with her. That was the reason for Eliza's presence on the opposite side.

Her hand was gripping firmly one of Aria's and her eyes were fixed on her friend's motionless features even as they were every now and then blinking a bit harder than necessary to keep the sleep away.

With all the silence that had taken residence on the room only broken by the light sounds of the device next to her that wasn't hard to understand. Steps echoed whenever someone came near the three women and faded little time after as if the scene was something that was to calm to disturb.

So that explained why no one saw closed eyes moving slightly or an unmoving frame attempting to shift.

…

**Yep, I'm going to end it here (Rea hides behind metal wall as several items begin to be thrown and then frowns wondering just who threw an oven). Anyways please everyone remember that reading comments about this is something that really helps me to keep it going. So any errors and mistakes you have found during your reading and please let me know. Suggestions and comments are more than welcome. So how about…REVIEW! **

…

**Next chapter: Awakenings, conversations and the damages of flirting to one's mental health…**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie (Rea stands and drags Thanatos away muttering something about lack of dignity. Bellona follows dragon-snickering while setting fire on several trinkets on the way) **


	34. Awakening madness

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting but…it's a week between chapters remember? (Rea smirks) In which I receive some threats and all but hey, life wouldn't be fun without them…I think (Thanatos rolls eyes but stops when Bellona glares. Rea pats giant Red Dragon). As I'm getting tired of writing I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Learn that once and for all you pesky lawyers. But I do own Aria, Stef, Alex, Josh, Lara, Sasha, Eliza and so on and so forth so no ideas or I'll give you to Bellona as a chew toy.**

…

**Announcements:**

**1. None really. Fooled ya for a moment didn't I? (Reyavie grins as Thanatos smacks forehead)**

…

**Review hall, building, place…whatever…answers to my reviewers:**

…

**Hibeki – Hi again! So you liked it too? (Rea grins before bowing). Thank you for that. It's always good to know that I'm not letting readers down. Thanks also for your offer but I, as I already explained, I think I can manage. Hope you like this chapter**

**SLy – You came back! You reviewed again! You have returned to this hall! I have taken coffee which explains why I'm sounding even more crazy than usual. No problem about not reviewing the last chapter as I loved to read this one. Hope your week as gone well so far but if I'm correct it's already Friday for you so keep thoughts on word "weekend" (Reyavie sighs). **

**I need weekend too. School is boring (Thanatos edges away slowly under weird looks from Ghost and Bellona. Rea smirks again.) He knows me so well. Anyways yep, Aria wakes up! And yeah, the chapter didn't have much development but it had to be made so readers could have an insight on reactions to her state. And Josh…weeeeellllll…read below?**

**And you're a freaking genious! That whole idea was great. I'll try to write it and if it is any good I'll put it as an extra chapter. Thank you so much for it ;)**

**Raining? We're still on dry season…no rain. Only sun, hot temperatures and oven-like classrooms…goodie…Anyways here's the new chappie. Going now.**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Sen! My bestest of the best reviewer! You came to scare me to seven hells again! But you know what…? (Dog barks are heard and then whining. Bellona walks to Reyavie and sits before spiting out a dog collar. Rea winces). **

**I hope you didn't like Rover much. He found my home…just don't ask me how 'cause I really don't have a clue. And you had to make a play for seven year olds? As school work? In times like these I love the Portuguese schooling. Me no had to play for kids. I would scare them away and then people would fail me and then I wouldn't be on college and then…huh…something bad would happen. **

**But you graduate on December? ALRIGHT! Congrats to you! (Rea throws fireworks while Bellona claps with paws. Rea glares at Thanatos that begins clapping quickly). But you have to stay with evil cousins while your bf goes to Bahamas? There's no way to sneak on luggage or something? Sheesh. That's really harsh (Rea winces). And just what do you want to do to me? Send me seven feet underground? **

**DON'T SING! I WANNA LIVE! I LIKE LIVING! If your neighbours kill me it's your fault (Thanatos begins clapping and cheering. Rea hits him with last chapter's oven before rolling eyes) I won't hear him for a bit (Smirks evilly). **

**Yep, I am going to make a sequel and even though you're scary on a sugar high I'll be very happy if you review. Just don't cry. The chapter's already here see? (Reyavie motions bellow) So you can go read it ;)**

**P.S – Alex is great isn't he?**

**P.P.S – Who cares about dog sending neighbours? (Sends Ghost to haunt them). They won't creep you for too long.**

**P.P.P.S – Thanks for the chocolate and coffee! (Rea grabs everything and puts in safe while Thanatos begins crying because of something). And you councillor is mental? How does she expect you to be able to listen to classes without caffeine? (Sends mental command for Ghost to pass by evil councillor's office).**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Hey Rae!(Reyavie dodges fridge before sending it freaked out look). Huh…sorry? That certainly kept me on my toes. Happy to know that the story is still interesting. Wouldn't want anyone bored to death while reading. (Rea hides slowly when sees puppy dog eyes). I already wrote more…? You strange when in sugar high, you know? (Rea grins) Thanks for reviewing yet again and read on now.**

…

**Meepills – You're here! (Rea frowns slightly as if confused whether or not to run before shrugging). Hey again! Sorry but you didn't found hint so I can't order Bellona not to bite you. But I'm sure she won't 'cause she's nice to my reviewers…most of them (Bellona grins widely showing large BIG teeth. Rea turns to Bro and asks something.) **

**Thanatos says you're evil and that yes, the bruise is permanent as I keep hitting him. What a pity (Rea smirks). Textbooks are great as weapons aren't they?**

**Now let me see…I'm ok, no, have no clue though I think it involves pain for your brother, of course or else I wouldn't be watching my back for snipers and (Rea reads above) and yeah I did (duh). Well, your days sound really, really busy. I'm just drowning in paperwork and classes and choosing the best way to blow up my labs (Rea shrugs). **

**Glad you liked the chappie and Alex…well, it's me in the morning routine. I need coffee to work properly and the wall is just in front of my door so….(Rea coughs) Anyways Aria's awake and everything will be…(Rea smirks). You'll just have to read now won't you? And Thanatos is already under an oven (looks at mentioned item that's twitching slightly). I think I suffered enough for…five minutes. I'll bug him after ;) **

**Just happens in October 4th? (Rea raises eyebrow). Take care.**

…

Welcome to the thirtieth-four chapter of Second Life. (Reyavie and Bellona begin to play cards as Thanatos mutters something)

…

Tired. That was the first thing Ariadne felt when she regained consciousness. A feeling so strong that made her wish to fall asleep once more. And comfort, warmth…weariness was filling her limbs making it quite easily for her to fall into unconsciousness once more. That was what she wished, yes, but apparently other beings had other ideas.

– "_Time to wake up Aria"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_Please, don't fall asleep again"_ – She frowned slightly in a reactive movement.

– "_Why are you begging 'Red?"_ – Even her mental voice was tired – "_I'm fine. Now shut up and let me sleep." _

– "_Don't"_ – Murmured Minotaur – "_Come on Aria. You have slept enough. Everyone's worried"_ – Her frown got deeper as her tired mind began to wake up. Really wake up.

– "_What…?" _

– "_Calm now"_ – Continued Sacred – "_Breathe deeply."_ – She did as he instructed barely conscious of the worry underneath their voices.

– "_How long?"_ – Ariadne asked quietly.

Hesitation filled their connection making her have a very strange mental picture of the two guardians looking between themselves as if searching for answers.

– "_Almost three weeks." _

– "_WHAT!"_ – Aria immediately lowered her mental tone as her head seemed to burst with pain. – "_What the hell happened to me?"_ – Now she was well awake.

– "_Magical exhaustion"_ – The girl had an urge to smack her head. Of all the stupid things she could have done to get herself killed she was bedridden because of herself.

– "_So maybe it would be a good idea for you to give them a sign of life?"_ – Ariadne forced her tired eyes to open only to close them afterwards.

It seemed that there was someone that still hadn't learned that, to sensitive eyes, light wasn't one of the best things to wake up to. Eyes opened slowly once more, adjusting to the light while forgetting the urge to go to sleep once more.

A deep breath left her lips as she focussed on her surroundings. Selphie was sleeping soundly, head next to her on the bed and Eliza was doing the same on the other side. Aria could swear the very weird position would give her a ton of pain when she woke up.

– "El…" - Ariadne frowned when the sound that left her lips was no more than a whisper.

– "_I am going to kill Hyne…"_– She thought – "_Wait…I can't…she's immortal. I DID NOT just contradict myself"_ – Aria breathed again trying to concentrate herself in finding a way to call someone as she sent a glare to her two friends.

– "_Great watch girls. Next time I need help I'm definitively going to ask someone that can keep himself awake. Someone **else**. Can I go back to sleep?"_ – Aria asked somewhat annoyed.

– "_NO"_ – Came the dual answer.

– "_Sheesh. No need to scream_." – She grumbled mentally. – "_Damn, I want some water" _– She tried to raise her hands only to find out that both of them were being held captive by her companions.

– "_I AM going to maim someone after this. How about I use a thunder to wake them up?" _

– "_DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"_ – Her headache was about to raise to new levels it seemed.

– "_What part of magical exhaustion did you fail to understand?"_ – Asked Sacred as calmly as possible. Aria rolled her eyes skyward before her attention was brought to the door where footsteps could be heard.

– "Who is here now?" – That was Quistis. A small smile crossed Ariadne's lips as she heard that voice. Her sister was alright.

– "Selphie and Johansson" – And that would be Squall.

– "_Maybe between the two of them someone might actually be able to notice me"_ – She wanted her voice back.

– "They are supposed to stay here until Munroe and Zell get here" – Continued the Commander – "Any changes?"

– "_Yes you moron"_ – Ariadne yelled mentally – "_I'm bloody awake! But I'm having seconds thoughts in letting you know that" _

– "Christine says that Aria is getting better" – Answered Quistis – "The breathing aids were taken yesterday." – Questions exploded in Ariadne's mind making her wish once more she had stayed unconscious.

– "_They are all here? And what in the seven levels of hell did she mean with breathing aids?"_ – The footsteps came closer and stopped dropping the silence abruptly back into the room. Ariadne raised an eyebrow slowly as she looked at her two shell-shocked friends

– "Hel…?" – She chocked

– "Aria?" – Whispered Quistis. Ariadne had a whole second to remember why she hated silence so much. Just a second.

Because afterwards she was being hugged quite enthusiastically while a huge crash resounded in the quiet compartment. Eliza had fallen of her chair and Selphie had awaken and followed soon after. But Aria didn't notice that. All her attention was in the arms around her.

So different from her older brother's and yet just as comforting.

– "Thank Hyne you are alright Aria" – Whispered Quistis.

– "_Not really"_ – Replied Minotaur dryly.

– "Do you need something?" – She continued worriedly backing away slightly. – "Are you in pain?" – Aria rolled her eyes before raising her bandaged hand to her throat.

– "She was having difficulties in talking" – Informed Squall speaking for the first time. A trembling hand presented her a cup helping her to drink.

– "Easy Aria" – Said Eliza gently – "Little by little." – The water was soothing erasing the dryness that had stopped her from speaking earlier.

– "You're okay!" – Ariadne bit an amused smile when both Eliza and Selphie threw themselves at her, effectively shutting any attempts of speaking. – "You're awake and you're breathing okay and…"

- "You're babbling" – Completed Aria thankfully stopping Selphie's tirade. The Trabian smiled sheepishly before jumping in the air in sudden cheeriness – "I have to go to call the others" – And she left as if Ultimecia was on her heels.

– "I really hope she's not hanging out with Stef" – Whispered Ariadne. Her voice still sounded weak and that was one of the multiple reasons why anyone would be able to see that she still wasn't alright. Eliza chose that moment to smack her forehead loudly.

– "They are all going to kill me." – She muttered – "I'm so dead." – Both Squall and Quistis gave Aria a questioning glance that was answered with only a knowing smile on the girl's lips.

– "Then you better go call them and say that I've just woken up" – She said still in the same tone of voice – "Tell them I said to leave any scolding for later" – Eliza grinned widely before smothering her into another hug

– "We missed you so much Aria" – Then she punched her friend's shoulder – What were you thinking you crazy girl?"

– "About how to finally give you a reason to hit me?" – Ariadne yawned quietly – "You better go and call them. I wanna sleep." – Eliza seemed ready to hit her head on a wall

– "You have been sleeping for three weeks Aria" – She whined loudly. Aria winced visibly.

– "Or so 'Red and 'Taur tell me. Move it." – Eliza's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

– "By Hyne you're really back" – And she bolted leaving the three behind.

– "What was that?" – Asked Quistis calmly staring at where the girl had vanished.

– 'Liza on semi-hyper mode. You've been cohabiting with her and you still hadn't seen that?" – Ariadne seemed somewhat confused as she watched where her friend had disappeared into – "She must be sick."

– "No" – Quistis gave her a suffering glance – "You have been sick. She has been worried." – Silence and…

- "Don't I feel stupid?" – The instructor smiled caressing her hand caringly. – "So…how are the others?" – Aria asked – "And sit down Squall. I already know I look like shit." – If she hadn't been that tired she might have consulted her mind before speaking.

– "Can you help me sit Quis?" – Aria noticed vaguely the Commander sitting slowly on the chair that Selphie had previously occupied as her sister helped her up. A bandaged hand was brought to her head as a wave of dizziness made itself feel.

– "Shit…" - She cursed softly trying to regain her vision. Hands grasped her body to stop her from falling back.

– "Aria? Are you alright?" – Annoyance and worry filled the connection Ariadne shared with her guardians. Apparently they saw that question as extremely unnecessary and completely idiotic.

– "_What did you say earlier?"_ – Asked Sacred – "_Ah, yes. Just peachy." _

– "_You corrupted him too"_ – Added Minotaur with a small trace of wonder. – "_Congratulations"_ – Aria breathed deeply before opening the eyes that she had closed unconsciously.

– "I'm fine" – She answered calmly

– "_Liar"_ – She didn't even bother to acknowledge Sacred's comment.

– "I'm fine" – Aria repeated. – "The others?" – The arm that had been steadying her let go but only after placing her against the pile of pillows behind her.

– "They are all alright" – Informed Squall backing away to sit once more – "We reached Balamb Garden approximately three weeks ago and were placed here little time after." – Aria had an urge to ask him to speak in smaller words. Her brain didn't seem ready to deal with more than dissyllabic ones at the moment.

– "All of us have been freed from the medical care a week ago" – She smirked lightly when he used the word "freed". Her experience with a certain doctor just yelled what had probably happened.

– "How is the general situation…"

- "Stop right there Aria" – Interrupted Quistis with a small frown – "I do not think that this is a good time for you to start worrying again. You have just woken up."

– "She is right" – Said Squall in the same calm tone of voice he usually used – "You shouldn't worry about that now." – Ariadne rolled her eyes once more. Knowing them she would only leave that bed on a wheelchair and in her seventies.

- "Where in Hyne's name is she?" – Interrupted a very familiar voice. Aria's smile widened as a group of people ran into the room, alarm and happiness mingling in their expressions in a strange mix. It was her family.

– "ARIA!" – She barely noticed the screams or the damage they made into her already pounding headache. She only noticed the arms that went around her almost crushing her in their mist. Sea green eyes shone with joy as she hugged them with as much strength she had in her arms.

– "You scared us shitless you know" – Whispered Sasha that was at the moment attempting to squeeze all air out of her lungs. – "Don't you dare doing that again."

– "Cause I so love getting in these situations" – Commented Aria as she was released from the bone-crushing hug. Stef raised an eyebrow.

– "Why did we miss that?" – She asked wryly.

– "Cause you all love me" – Answered Ariadne simply. – "It's good to see you here Josh" – Her smile was bittersweet and was met with a similar one on his friend's face. His presence said everything but one thing was obvious. He had done the same she had.

– "Choices had to be made Aria – The two of them looked at one another under the others' confused gazes before the Trabian Seed walked forward and hugged her as well. – "Welcome home Aria." – It was in that moment that the weight of their choices fell finally on them. It took all of Ariadne's control not to give into the ache in her heart, fingers grasping his shirt like a lifeline.

– "What are all of you doing here?" – Aria hid her head on Josh's shoulder as the familiar voice washed over her and chuckled softly.

– "She needs her rest" – Screeched Christine – "All of you out of here NOW." – Grumbles followed her order but the Doctor didn't seem the least concerned. Her dark eyes were narrowed and her foot was beating on the ground silently.

– "OUT! Or I'm going to stuff all of you with drugs and you'll only be awake next month. And don't you dare smiling young lady" – Aria's face assumed a who-me? expression that was all too innocent not to be suspicious.

– "Yes you" – Continued her aunt crossing her arms – "We are going to have a long conversation over this" – The girl would have winced but that motion was hidden by a sudden yawn.

– "Yeah, whatever" – She replied tiredly – "So you guys are ok, I'm ok and the Garden's ok?"

– "Basically" – Answered Irvine.

– "She has such a way with words" – Commented Alex.

– "And Alex is actually using sarcasm" – Mumbled Aria – "I must be dreaming still. Anyways…" - She pulled herself back into the bed and closed her eyes almost immediately

– "G'ight" – Christine smiled as the girl fell asleep one more time. To stay so much time awake after all that had happened was a victory.

So very calmly she turned to the large group, death-glared them all placing a finger on her lips and waved them the exit before pacing her hand over her throat. The Galbadian group followed the silent order without delay apparently knowing the Doctor's temper while signalling the others to follow.

All, except the instructor. Quistis stayed behind, her stern eyes taking a glint that even Christine didn't seem ready to ignore.

– "She is kinda scary" – Commented Selphie – "How did she end up a doctor?" – Lara smiled

– "Scary but really protective. She's the best though."

– "Just be sure that you appear when Aria will have to listen to her scolding" – Advised Sasha with an evil grin – "Bring popcorn."

– "Yeah" – Intervened Stephanie as they began walking to the exit that will lead them to their Garden – "Remember that time when we almost blew up…"

- "I really, really don't want to know what they are talking about" – Muttered Rinoa – "Well, I'm off. Library is calling. See ya." – It didn't take long for the rest of the group disperse to their different destinations some still looking to where they knew their friend to be resting. It seemed everything was returning to normal.

– "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" – Came a girl's voice from the end of the hallway.

Or not.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Hey" – Aria smiled tiredly as Josh took a place next to her bed. He seemed weary as if he had been through some rough times. Something she didn't doubt.

– "Hey" – She whispered back, her voice still too weak for her to use the strong tone any of her friends were used to hear her use. Stef usually said that only that was enough to scare quite a few persons.

Joshua didn't need anyone telling him that. He could remember at least a dozen times where she had used that attribute quite well against any person that messed up with her on any of their group.

– "What are you doing here?" – Aria asked softly, her head deeply buried in the pillow she was using. Josh made a show pretending to be hurt.

– "Do you actually think that I need a reason to visit one of my best friends?" – He replied drawing a small smile of her tired expression.

– "You hate hospitals" – Ariadne said without missing a beat – "And everything that's related to it actually. If you can be as far from one as possible you'll feel happy for the rest of your existence. Am I wrong?" – By the way Josh winced she wasn't.

– "Smartass" – He muttered.

– "And proud of it" – Ariadne shot back with a smirk – "So spill the beans. What's up?"

– "Still not to beat around the bush huh?" – A brown eyebrow rose slowly and he sighed. – "What are you planning to do Aria?" – Her expression turned deeply serious, all exhaustion fading from view even to him that knew her since she had been a child.

– "Not really sure." – She chuckled under her breath but it wasn't a happy sound. It seemed somewhat bitter. – "I didn't expect for all the story come down to this, you know Josh? And now…" - She shrugged lightly, the movement almost invisible under the covers she was covered with

– "I'll probably go back to Galbadia with the others." – She finally answered – "The girls didn't tell me a lot but I am everything but stupid and know enough about politics to realize that Galbadia is on the edge of a civil war. They need us there…and I guess I need it too."

– "I thought you were going to rest for a while?" – Inquired Josh playing gently with one of her injured hands – "Why don't you come to Trabia with me and Pete for some time? You could help us and get away from all of this until you feel ready to face it." – Silence fell between and Josh made no movement to break it as she thought about his proposal.

He knew she needed the rest. All the thing she had been through in the last months had hurt more than just physically.

– "I don't know" – Josh turned his attention once more to his friend – "It doesn't seem right, you know? Let them face this alone while I go rest or something. I…"

- "Still have the strange idea that you need to carry other's burden" – Completed Josh – Come on Aria. You just returned from a very dangerous mission. Rest should be the first thing everyone would expect you to do. That and a long vacation.

– "Yeah…well I'm not everyone" – Ariadne replied calmly – "After all this time you should already know that." – Even more silence

– "Did you know that Lugh married Anne?" – She asked innocently. Joshua chocked deeply with the completely unexpected statement.

– "Oh and they have a kid" – She continued enjoying the way his face expressed the same feeling hers had at that moment. After surprise and confusion…Eeewww.

– "_You're evil"_ – Commented Minotaur

– "_Nope"_ – She said back with a smirk – "_Just really bored and desperately wanting to change the topic."_

– "Lugh and Anne?" – Josh dragged out painfully – "They married…? And they were allowed to **_procreate_**? Holy shit!" – He looked completely caught by surprise. Aria pouted mentally when she realized she didn't have a camera available.

– "_Oh well…I can always memorize this moment."_ – She thought as she saw the jaw that was hanging dangerously. – "_My life sure has some very interesting moments." _– It took barely two minutes for Joshua to regain his bearings only to see her struggling not to burst out laughing.

– "Well…you didn't take the news well did you?" – He grumbled, arms crossed as if he was a kid half his age.

– "I did" – Aria answered simply. Josh gave her a disbelieving glance that was met by a dry one – "I was dead tired. They could have been making out in front of me that I wouldn't have given it another thought."

– "**_Don't_** say that" – He begged – "That's so wrong in so many levels." – Ariadne smiled again.

Anne and Lugh had been his friends as well and knowing what had happened without a few years as a buffer…it could be quite traumatizing. But she knew him well enough.

– "Drop the act Josh. You would give an arm and a leg to see them all happy." – Something flashed behind his eyes. Maybe regret…maybe sadness…

- "Indeed" – The Trabian uttered – "How are you feeling?" – For a moment he expected to see her eyes turn the pale green they always took when she was sad. For a moment he expected her to dodge the question with the same ease she used to dodge the ones from her parents when she did something wrong. But she simply smiled a slightly sad smile, sea green eyes bright and alive.

– "I am alright" – Her voice carried certainty and strength even as weak as it sounded – Not completely but I'll be. I said goodbye Josh. I finally said goodbye." – Her eyes narrowed. – "I'm sorry." – He rolled his eyes.

– "For what Aria?" – His hand came to brush her hair lightly. – "It was my choice to stay and besides if I had not come that day I would probably be dead. All in all I think it was the best thing that could have happened."

– "_Just how did he steer the conversation back to this?"_ – She asked wryly to her guardians

– "_He knows you"_ – Informed Sacred in the same tone.

Footsteps echoed noisily in the quiet infirmary as another visitor approached…and then a crash and a loud curse. Josh fixed Ariadne with an enquiring look that was answered with a small twitch of her lips.

– "I would advise you to put whatever you threw to the ground on its place Stef" – She called straining her weary voice – "And I do hope you brought me chocolate. Lots of it."

– "Hot with milk and a large tablet" – Stephanie appeared in front of them with the wide grin Aria knew so well. – "I won't tell if you won't." – Aria raised an eyebrow as her best female friend noticed at last that she had company.

–" _I am so not seeing Stef check out Josh"_ – She had an urge to go back to sleep just to escape any innuendo that might occur. That and cover her eyes. It disappeared the moment she saw the chocolate.

– "Good morning Josh" – Stef greeted cheerily

– "_Oh shit. She attacked the chocolate before she came here"_ – Ariadne was really weighing the pros and contras of her much needed sugar intake.

– "Chocolate please?" – Her stomach won.

– "I see it's girl bounding time" – Stated Josh – "I'll split then."

– "You don't have to go because of me" – Ariadne would have to say that it should be a good idea for Stef not to whine.

– "Oh there is no problem" – And Josh was flirting openly with the same grin that had half of the student body on their last school after him.

– "Ok, how about this?" – Interrupted Aria dryly – "You give me my chocolate and the two of you scram? I can't take it anymore and it only began two minutes ago." – She could almost see the thought pattern going through their minds as they attempted to understand her words.

It seemed to sink as both blushed lightly and then glared her to death. Her eyebrow was still firmly near her hairline and the glint in her eyes told them quite clearly that she was not in the least impressed.

– "I should reclaim the chocolate" – Mumbled Stef. Aria still didn't seem fazed with the threat.

– "Your anniversary. Two years ago." – Both girls looked at one another for several moments before…

- "You win" – Conceded Stephanie with a glare – "That was a low blow Aria"

– "Not lower than yours" – Continued Aria pulling herself upwards to a sitting position. – "Take my chocolate indeed." – She chose not to comment Josh's smile. He probably remembered all to well her addiction to that particular sweet.

– "I am going now" – He informed calmly – "Do try not to eat all of it Aria. We wouldn't want you to displease a certain someone" – Everyone that was outside of the infirmary had the very surreal experience of seeing the Trabian Seed running outside, laughing his head off, while evading pillows from the inside.

– "And don't you dare call me fat again you annoying bastard." – Came a very pissed-off, if somewhat chocked, voice from the inside.

- "My parents were married so I'm not really a bastard Aria" – Joshua yelled back. Another pillow hit him on the head.

– "Yeah. But you're still an asshole." – Josh just laughed as he stood up only to see Quistis standing near. Her eyebrow was raised, her arms crossed.

– "Do I even want to know?" – She asked calmly. He laughed again.

…

My POV

…

_Peace. I never thought a simple word like that would bring so much happiness and sorrow at the same time. The time to pick up the pieces and the time to move on. The time to search for a new balance. By all that is Sacred what has this period of time done to me? _

_I am talking wisenesses again…does that word exists I wonder? _

_Josh was right. He will never let live this down but the guy is actually right. I have made my job and as much as I wanna help…well I think I can enjoy peace for a while. _

_It's good to be able to say that. It's liberating. _

_That doesn't mean that I won't rip him a new one if he dares calling me fat again. Figures. He spent so much time away from Anne, Maria and I that he forgot that women usually don't take well to that particular comment. Actually they never take well to that comment. _

_And thanks to him I had Stef badgering me for about half an hour in relation to the someone that he had mentioned. _

_I think she only wanted me to admit it out loud. Tough luck with that one. I prefer talking with Red and Taur for now. They know me enough not to comment when I really don't need them to comment. Knowing Stef she would try to play matchmaker. _

_He already has a match…and I'm just the girl that's looking from the outside. That's all I am and all I'll ever be. But enough about that. _

_I have some very interesting ideas to put into play. Maybe I'll take Josh upon his offer before I get the reins of my life back. Because as much as I love being a Seed that doesn't mean that my life will be only fighting. There are other pastimes and I think I'll be able to help that way. _

_That's the one thing I want right now. _

_Well…that and getting out this infirmary. If Josh hates hospitals I can safely say that I despise them. _

_But I really don't think anyone's going to free me if I start yelling "I wanna get out!" I guess I'll have to find my own way out then. Should I allow myself to incur in the danger of another of my Aunt's rants? _

_Do I even need to ask myself that? _

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "You aren't going to let me get out of here anytime soon are you Aunt Chris?" – The Doctor frowned at her very stubborn niece and patient.

Eight days had passed since the day that Ariadne had awakened for the first time and obviously she had refused to stay still. She had all of her friends, from Balamb, Galbadia **_and_** Trabia, on the lookout and yet it seemed that her own patience was not going to hold a lot more with the severe testing that it was enduring.

– "Not really…no" – Christine answered as calmly as possible. – "Don't you even think in getting up from that bed" – Aria rolled her eyes. It was official. It was already an addiction.

– "As if I could" – She said with an annoyed undertone – "Are you forgetting that I'm in bloody medical pyjamas and without shoes? As crazy as I am I really don't want to walk in the hallways like this"

– "I'm quite sure a lot of young men would love it though" – Commented the Doctor absently as she read through her file. – "Good blood pressure" – Aria groaned loudly. Next thing she knew and she would hear her Aunt commenting on her romantic life…or rather lack of it.

– "For the sake of my sanity don't say that where I can actually listen to it" – She asked dryly – "And can you at least bring me something to do…cause as interesting as the front wall is if I look at it anymore I'll have a cardiac arrest."

– "Then have one" – Came the kind answer – "I'm not leaving you alone so I believe that you'll have to endure the wall's company until someone comes to visit."

– "Oh goodie" – Ariadne crossed her arms as she supported herself on the pile of pillows that have been placed behind her and snorted lightly.

Being pampered a bit was all good and dandy but being treated like a two year old kid was not something she was enjoying at the moment. So what if she was brooding and very close to pout?

– "That isn't dignifying Aria" – Declared Christine placing her work down before grabbing a pile of papers.

– "And you do have something to do. Here." – She dumped the whole lot on her bed as well as a red pen – "Stephanie asked for your assistance."

– "No more than Disyllabic words Aunt Chris – Aria said carelessly – "And what the hell is this?"

– "Tests" – Christine answered simply – "She's taking care of the third year students. Have fun"

– "Of all the things she could have sent for me to not get a nervous breakdown" – Aria looked up with a scowl on her face – "She wants me to correct tests?" – The Doctor nodded while attempting to hide the grin that was threatening to overcome her expression. Ariadne sighed before grabbing the pen and the first test.

– "I must really be desperate" – She muttered – "You can go to your life or something. I'm sure I'll take a long time with this. Tell Stef that her head is mine." – And she began slowly to read the answers rolling her eyes every now and then as she asked herself just where did the students got the inspiration for certain answers.

– "So the Guardian Forces help us because they are bored? Someone help **_me_**." – She found a sadistic pleasure in making a comment of the side of the answer with the blood red pen. Seeing the face of the kid when he read that would have to be made a priority.

– "And Doomtrain is summoned with Holy Water and a dance? – An eyebrow rose as she read that the student had also considered Ifrit a kind and gentle guardian and Odin as a pushover – "What is this kid smoking?" – A small smirk crossed her lips as she heard her Aunt walk away distracted over something before calculating sea green eyes fell on the watch in the table next to her.

– "_Only an hour"_ – She thought amusedly – "_Did she forget already all those other times?" _

– "_Doubt it. Must be tired of watching over her shoulder for you"_ – Commented Sacred – "_Should you really be getting up?"_

– _No_ – Aria answered coolly – "_But I had a magical exhaustion. That was it 'Red. I'm not invalid." _

– "_Of course not. You only nearly got yourself killed_ – Stated Minotaur sarcastically – _That was it." _

– '_Taur…_ - Ariadne sighed – "_We are not going to have this argument again, are we?" _

– "_Apparently not" _– He grumbled – "_It didn't work the last fifty times we had it so why continue?"_ – Aria smiled as her hands pulled the pile of papers to her side before she stood up slowly.

Her body swayed dangerously but she regained balance with her the help of her hand, firmly crisped on the bed as a support. The short white pyjamas came only to her knees leaving her now white and bruised skin showing.

– "_I want a bath"_ – She whined mentally – "_And my clothes back. Is that too much to ask for?" _

– "_It will be if you don't move before anyone shows up"_ – Aria sent both of her guardians a brief mental glare before forcing her body to answer to her requests.

She was too relaxed over the forced rest and it would take a few hard days of training for her to go back to her normal state. She couldn't wait to get started. Christine was going to kill her.

– "_Oh well…"_ - Most of her friends would know the grin she was sporting as she grabbed one of her Aunt's white coats and pulled it over what she was wearing before slipping on some slippers. It was the I'm-going-to-wreak-some-havoc-and-have-fun-while-doing-so.

– "_It's been a long time since I've done this"_ – Ariadne thought as she pulled her hair into a hasty ponytail. Her eyes analyzed the door and the space around her and she almost laughed with joy that she didn't quite understand. At the time it didn't matter

– "_Let's play…"_

…

**I have ended for this week. Yet another chapter in this story! And have you seen above? I'm almost reaching 100 reviews! So why don't you all be nice and say something (Bellona glares at screen before stopping when Rea gives her a look). So don't forget to comment about this chapter or just leave me a random note or something in those lines. Any error and mistake and please inform so I can correct them. Sugestions are as always welcome.**

…

**Next chapter: Confrontations in lab coats and different roads to healing…**

…

**See ya next week everyone**

**Reyavie (Oven's owner appears out of nowhere to reclaim item. Rea frowns while looking at Thanatos.) I didn't think that was anatomically possible. (Bellona trusts paw to grab extra cards but stops with Rea's glare). Yes, she cheats. **


	35. Unconventional healings

**Hey ya all! Another chapter is here and…(Rea turns behind and glares at Bellona and Ghost that had been partying. Silence falls.) Sorry everyone…we're commemorating the 100th review mark that Second Life reached this week. My neighbours also joined us with their screaming from upstairs, downstairs and also from the side. They are so nice. (Thanatos comes into the room and rolls eyes before walking away with a piece of cake.) Anyways to my infinite sorrow I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I could swear I had said this before (Rea shrugs). Nevertheless Ariadne and all the other OCs I have introduced into the plot are mine and you can't have them. **

…

**Answers to my dear reviewers to whom I wish lots and lost of luck, thank really, really many times for reading and reviewing and offer loads and loads of cash….forget the last one. I have Ghost haunting my wallet. That should say enough. So take loads of chocolate chip cookies instead (Rea throws mentioned cookies before going back to writing)**

…

**SLy – (Rea reads review pondering on consequences of dropping a nuke near Sly's home). Oh, I am so happy for you…and you better see the sarcasm dripping in that sentence. No, just joking. I am happy for you and feeling sorry for myself that have to deal with all that you don't right now. Lucky devil. Welcome once again! Thank you so much for your review but I think you should see what happens when I repeat what you said. Just read. (Rea turns to companions). She says I don't seem that crazy when I have coffee. (Thanatos chokes on cake and begins coughing, Bellona begins snikering while putting ugly piece of furniture on fire while Ghost smacks forehead muttering something about delusional people. Rea smirks) See? **

**Anyways yep, I brought Josh back and back he will stay 'cause I have PLANS. (Ghost hides in wallet). And shhhh…don't guess (Reyavie smirks again). I have the very bad habit of turning everything upside down. You'll have your answer soon enough. About the extra chapter it will probably be written when I have a bit of free time or when I finally end SL. I'm still missing quite a bit before that. But that will be something I'll try to work on before starting the sequel. Thanks again for the suggestion and review ;) Cheers!**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – (Rea throws herself against the floor as fridge wizzes by hitting burning furniture.) Huh…Hi? (Sends another look at place where devices seem to be pilling). Sorry for that. Really! But if I didn't put them the chapters would have to be cut short where they can't soooo….sorry again. (Reyavie grins). Thanks for your review though and here's what I cooked up for this week. Read on ;)**

…

**Hibeki – Hey again Lisa. There was no problem about any delay. I have been having those all too many times the last weeks. Hope you're enjoying your time with your parents and thanks for leaving me a comment. Here's my new chapter so keep reading.**

…

**Meepills – Heya! You know, your reviews can be really fun to read, weird and scary, but fun (Rea grins before bowing). Thanks for the appreciation on new word in the Reyavish language. I'll supply a dictionary some time. I'll pass the opportunity to say that out loud as I'm already perceived as nuts and don't need more help but I will do as you say and grab my thickest textbook. Organic chem. tome with 1255 pages sounds good? (Thanatos's eyes widen and he begins to edge away before bolting very quickly. Bellona helps herself to the cake). **

**Yes, hit that girl that sounds like a moron. Pity about your game though (Rea shrugs). I'm sure you will all kick ass on the next one. And yes what will happen? (Reyavie whistles innocently) Don't worry that I won't let you go to the mental institution. I'll just send Bellona to help if anyone tries to do that. But don't you even dare to threaten me with Thanatos or else I'm going to use my demon one's to turn you into a ghost before forcing you to haunt a subway bathroom for the rest of eternity (Rea laughs evilly before coughing as reads above). **

**Shoot…I wasn't supposed to confess that. Damn. Huh…anyways gotta run. Bye, see ya soon and that jazz and God, your nicknames never end do they?**

…

**Serene Angel Wing**** – Heya Sen! Congrats for being the 100th reviewer (Loud cheers echo in room coming from out of nowhere. Rea grins). So I offer you a whole ton of my gummy bears stash 'cause I know you like them. So thanks for all the encouragement you have given me since who-knows-when. **

**No worries about the delay. Loved your review and who isn't addicted to that FF too? A pity I don't have enough time to play it again. But you kick Kuja to seven feet under for me okay? And as per your suggestion I will not ask about the end of luggage trip. But anything to get away from pesky cousins…(Rea winces). And your councillor tried to ban chocolate too? She's completely crazy I tell you. Evil woman. (Rea begins muttering under breath while glaring at a vase. Vase explodes…) **

**Wow. That had never happened before. Glad you liked the chappie and found it amusing. I have a good sense of humour? (Rea raises eyebrow) I thought mine was just sadistic and sarcastic. (shrugs). Thanks anyway;)**

**Your mom let you alive after that? My parents would maim, torture, drown, revive and then kill me again. Just how did you manage to lose a laptop? It's one of the you-won't-ask-not-even-on-death-bed right? (Rea smirks). Thank you again and I'll try to continue to deserve all of the compliments I have received from all. Until later.**

…

And welcome all to the thirtieth-five chapter of Second Life. I'll be attacking the chocolate pudding.

…

There were two ways for a spy to act. Two Ariadne had been taught ever since the first day she had been classified as a potential spy. She could still remember when her teacher had explained the things that were expected from someone like her and the good she could do in that position.

Aria had thrown herself into her work, partly to forget what happened to her but a larger part found an objective in that role. And she had grown to love it, to be alive while doing it.

Besides it was really handy sometimes.

One way was the covert operation. Being a ghost to all, not be seen, heard, felt. The other was a little stranger. Be seen yet not, move quickly and quietly between people but knowing exactly when to disappear.

Aria had, at least, some reasons to be proud of her skills. Passing unnoticed the way she while wearing a lab coat over a hospital pyjamas was no easy feat.

– "_But I really have to study this Garden's layout more carefully" _– She reflected calmly as she hid from a couple of students that were walking in the opposite direction. – "_Maybe this was the reason I was placed in this infirmary and not the medical wing on Galbadia Garden." _

– "_Probably" _– Added Sacred – "_They did learn after the first ten times you disappeared from there." _

– "_Smart people. But it took thirty-seven not ten."_ – Corrected Minotaur – "_Why are you stopping?"_ – Ariadne had indeed. She didn't know exactly why but something was nagging at her senses. Not in a really bad way but annoying all the same.

– "_Not so sure"_ – She shook her head before starting to walk once more, now with all her instincts in high alert. Her steps became even more cautious as she crossed the hallways evading the students and yet she could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

- "_Maybe I am just being paranoid"_ – A slight sound of metal reached her ears and eyes narrowed immediately, emerald showing past the sea green.

– "_Or maybe not."_ – One of her hands searched for her blades only to find empty space. Ariadne growled mentally in frustration even struggling not to let it escape her lips.

– "_Three, four, five steps behind me"_ – She counted calmly before turning in one of the hallways. One column was enough to hide her crouched form as she waited.

– "_One, two, three, four and five"_ – A figure appeared slowly with what she would have consider a silent way **_if_**, and only **_if_**, she wasn't a spy and he wasn't carrying that Hyne-forsaken belt around his waist.

– "You know Commander" – Aria said rising from her hideout before supporting herself on the column, arms crossed – "Quite frankly, as a spy…you suck" – She read slight twitch of irritation in his eyes before they became expressionless once more as he finally looked at her…well, stared really. Her eyebrow twitched faintly in distinct annoyance.

– "Any problem?" – She asked with a threatening undertone. He was still staring. Aria rolled her eyes and turned to walk towards her room while muttering something under her breath that would give a reason for Christine to rant at her again. A gloved hand grasped her arm halting her in the process.

– "You shouldn't be here. Especially alone." – Squall's voice was stern, sounding too much like a father's to her tastes.

– "Good for me. My arm…" - Ariadne pulled it forcefully before continuing to walk – "Thank you." – Barely a second later an arm wrapped itself around her waist and she was bodily hauled down the hall.

Her mouth opened for her to speak but a hand stopped her from doing so. Aria did the only thing she could do in her situation.

She bit it.

Hard.

A muffled curse found its way to her ear as she and her captor stumbled through a door.

– "Fuck" – Squall growled as he let her go – "What in Hyne's name was that for Aria?" – The Galbadian glared at him, watching with smug satisfaction the way he was closing his hand in pain.

– "_A pity he wears gloves"_ – She thought absently before answering

– "I can say the same thing Commander. What the hell is your problem?" – Or not. Answering a question with a question couldn't really be considered so.

– "What are you doing out of the infirmary?" – Squall demanded coldly ignoring her inquiry with the same flippancy she had used. Ariadne remained still for a moment in perfect silence.

– "You're an idiot" – She stated blandly after a while – "Now can you get out of my way so I can take my shower and get some clothes? Cause I would really prefer not to walk around in this any more time than it's necessary" – Squall just stayed there, dark blue eyes cold and dangerous, a scowl in his features, looking at her again as if he didn't know what to answer.

– "Oh for heaven's sake!" – Aria said loudly – "This is bloody pathetic. Fuck you alright? I have no patience to deal with this right now." – She walked by him literally fuming only to stop with his …she was going to kill him… patronizing voice.

– "Your room is locked" – The Commander informed coolly – "I believe your Aunt was expecting something like this to happen anytime soon." – Ariadne smacked her forehead

– "I am cursed" – She grumbled – "And **_now_** I have a headache." – Emerald eyes narrowed in frustration as she turned to the other Seed.

– "You could just have fucking told me that in the first place." – Ariadne hissed – "Anyways got to go. I have a room to break into."

– "You won't need to" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue. Squall passed by her calmly, impassive as always.

– "This is my room" – He informed walking towards the door without looking at her – "You can take a shower here. I'll get you a uniform" – And with that he left, no further comments added.

– "_Ok, any of you understood anything of what happened here?"_ – She inquired with the undertone of anger that the episode had left in her – "_Cause I really don't have a fucking clue" _

– "_That's because you are oblivious"_ – Answered Minotaur – "_Move now. Unless you wish to wait for company"_ – Aria crossed her arms and glared unfocusedly at the wall as if she could see him in front of her

– "_Taur?" _

– "_Yes?"_

– "_Do keep those comments to yourself" _– She requested with a audible obey-me tone – "_I really don't need them" _

– "_He is getting worse by the day is he not?_ – Asked Sacred calmly as if his brother's sanity was something already without a remedy.

The younger guardian seemed to feel that he had crossed the line with his charge and soon enough Ariadne felt his apologetic emotions through their bond.

– "_It's okay Taur"_ – She murmured back – "_And you're right. I think I could break the dirt on my skin."_

– "_Lovely mental image there Aria"_ – Drawled the guardian – "_Thank you so very much for entrusting us both with it."_ – She smirked. As if she was going to ever let his guardian without a comeback. Besides it was almost like a game between the three of them.

Her eyes rolled around the room, finally analyzing the place where she had been dragged into.

A small room as her own was on Balamb Garden and as most of the graduated Seeds used. Everything, however, was precisely stacked in their right places, the bed made and the clothes hanged.

– "_Tell me why this doesn't surprise me"_ – Aria thought amusedly – _The guy is a neatness freak."_ – Her expression sobered quickly as she approached the window. In the other side of the glass shone her home. Galbadia Garden. Her fingers touched the glass gently as if she was trying to reach the building.

– "I'm here" – She whispered softly – "I have chosen. Took me long enough huh?" – A small bitter chuckle left her lips before she walked silently to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Ariadne never noticed that the main door had been opened as well and that she had earned herself an audience. She would probably never know. The door was opened completely to allow the intruder's entrance and the deposition of a small bundle of clothes.

Then, just as silently, he left as well.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "**_Not_** listening. Hey Julie" – A red haired, blue eyed girl threw herself at the older girl with an almost blinding grin. She was still young, no more than ten, maybe twelve, but Aria had seen her in classes when she had been in detention and forced to take care of the younger ones. Probably the only detention she loved doing.

– "It's good to have you back Aria" – The Seed ruffled her hair a bit, her familiar smirk firmly in its place.

– "It's good to be back kid" – She said ignoring the glaring presence of Sasha behind her – "Chosen your weapon yet?" – Julie nodded with such strength that she almost resembled a doll before showing her a simple chain whip.

– "Instructor Ballesta is teaching us" – She informed before lowering her voice – "She doesn't work well in here" – A small hand touched her head. Ariadne frowned slightly.

– "I think I should say something about respect but unfortunately I agree with you. The woman is quite nuts" – Sasha smiled, her silver eyes sparkling softly in the strong morning sun.

It seemed all too common. Something that they, and the rest of the group, had done countless times ever since they had come to the Garden. She watched her friend with critic eyes.

Ariadne was dressed once more in her Seed uniform. The same uniform any Seed from Galbadia used after graduation with the dark blue replacing the bright gold from Balamb or the grey from Trabia.

It wasn't the student one she had used months before in the battle fought in the very place where they were standing. Sasha wasn't quite sure were Aria had acquired that particular attire.

Her caramel brown hair was caught in a simple braid that now nearly reached her waist, cleaned and groomed. Sea green eyes seemed to laugh as she spoke to the younger student, the small genuine smile a comfort that Sasha had learned to miss ever since Aria had left to her Hyne-forsaken mission.

It was Ariadne…their Aria. She had made it back. But not unscathed or unchanged.

Her skin had palled due to the sickness that she had been overtaken with, her hands were marred permanently by the scars that her injuries had left, her manner, even as cheerful as she appeared to be, was slightly weary to those who knew her well enough to see the signs and her eyes, still the same shifting colour that Sasha had been used to see, were now vaguely sterner showing that she had been through much in her life.

But that didn't mean that she was going to be let off easy.

– "_Doc is going to kill me"_ – Sasha thought despairingly as she saw Aria being attacked and quite literally squeezed the life out of her by the girl's friends. –_ "That or put me on a six month coma due to too much sleeping pills. I'm dead."_

– "_Did you expect anything else from her?"_ – Asked a slightly sarcastic voice in her mind. She scowled mentally to her guardian.

– "_Gil?"_ – She replied sweetly. – "_You do know that your comments are something I could pass without sometimes?" _

–"_Or so you have told me about a million times"_ – 'Gil' answered calmly – "_Want me to contact her two insane guardians?" _

– "_Would they even **listen**?"_ – Sasha asked back as she observed Ariadne attempting to answer all the questions that were being shot at her.

– "_Sacred might"_ – Informed her guardian – "_Minotaur would probably have the same reaction as a wall or just tell me to meddle in other's affairs. As protective as he is, he is too much like her to not understand her emotions." _

– "_What do you mean?" _– 'Gil' sighed softly.

– "_Don't you see dear one?"_ – Hearing his voice without the undertone of sarcasm that she was so used to was strange. She always had the strange feeling Aria would love her guardian.

– "_She wants to help. She's a kind of person that tries always to do her best. Whether she can or cannot doesn't. It's her way of life."_ – Sasha smiled as she saw Aria's actions under her guardian's light.

He was right. It was in her friend's every movement, every word and action.

– "_But doesn't mean Christine isn't going to drug you and her till the next millennia"_ – Continued 'Gil' now with distinct amusement –_ "I would advise you to do something…hide probably would be best" _– It was official. She had most unorthodox guardian in existence.

– "Hey Sasha" – Called Ariadne taking her from her thoughts – "Are you going to stay there all day? I have tons of things to do" – Sasha would have yelled in frustration if she hadn't been in the entrance hall of her own Garden.

– "Tons of things to do?" – She had an urge to strangle her friend as Aria smirked slowly, mischief overtaking her sea green eyes.

– "Well it has been quite a while since I've been here without a threat hanging over my head" – Ariadne answered calmly as if everything she was saying was obvious. – "I have people to visit, things to get, files to see and so on. Oh and get my weapons too. Hyne, I hate being unarmed" – For incalculable time Sasha cursed Ariadne's stubbornness.

– "Can't you do all of that **_after_** you recover?" – She asked irritably.

Aria didn't answer for a moment, eyes turning hard momentarily for some reason that Sasha couldn't grasp making her irritation vanish in seconds.

– "Aria?" – Sasha called gently. The other girl seemed to wake from the trance she had fallen in, just in time to give her a reassuring smile.

– "No, I can't" – Aria slung an arm around Sasha'a shoulders, a small grin breaking out in her expression – "Life is a gift Sasha" – She said seriously – "And I intend to use it to the fullest. And by Hyne, do I sound old. Now come on. I'm hungry and there's a bunch of hot-dogs yelling my name."

– "But…" - A hand covered her mouth gently as sea green eyes shone softly in the morning sun.

– "I'm not alright Sasha. I won't lie to you like that" – Ariadne stated kindly – "But I will be. I swear I will…with time. Allow me this choice." – Both stared at one another before Sasha smiled, lacing her arm through her friend's.

– "Then I get to choose desert. Ice-cream?" – And Aria laughed, heartily…in a way that made the other girl understand that she had spoken the truth.

Ariadne was not alright. But she was on the road to healing.

Just the one she had chosen.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne sighed as she pressed a small button on her keyboard only to be presented with yet another report. The Seed cursed all the work that seemed to have pilled in her absence.

– "_I should have stayed a couple more days on the infirmary" _– Aria thought absently as she read quickly over the one of the most boring things that had ever disgraced her view.

– "_Before or after you drove your aunt out of her mind?"_ – Asked Minotaur dryly. – "_Face it Aria. You wouldn't be able to be there one single minute more."_ – She smiled reclining on the chair she was occupying. Her guardian was right.

Besides that had been the whole point of her hiding in her room advancing her work. Aria doubted anyone would come looking for her in the most obvious place.

Yes, she loved her friends. All of them. They were her family. But an overprotective bunch as few and completely overbearing sometimes. She was not china and being constantly watched over was something she was finding to be extremely irritating.

Her eyes fell on the package Lugh had given to her before leaving. His farewell gift remained as unopened as in the day she had left. Aria sighed feeling that she was becoming the weirdest creature in existence.

– "_Considering you are reviewing weaponry reports instead of seeing your brother's present I would have to agree"_ – Commented Sacred – "_You have courage enough to face a sorceress but fear a metal box?"_ – Ariadne scowled slightly at his tone but recognized the truth in the statement.

She was afraid of a **_box_**. Pathetic and simple. Her hands grabbed the object and slowly placed it on her lap.

– "_See?"_ – Said Minotaur with distinct amusement – "_It didn't bite." _

– "_Piss off Taur"_ – He just chuckled as her trembling hands opened the lid. A brown eyebrow rose as a pack of envelopes met her eyes.

All of them had her name written on them with the careful handwriting of her mother. Her fingers grasped them carefully placing them on the table uncovering a whole set of photos.

A small smile curved her lips as she watched her younger self with an also younger Lugh. They were both wearing bathing suits and being embraced by the towering figure of Kenneth Beckerman. The dark green eyes that apparently had been inherited by his son and granddaughter shone with contentment while the two siblings laughed happily.

Aria moved it aside only to find her parents' wedding, Josh and Anna's, little Medea, herself…Lugh had given pieces of her past, of her family's past. She placed all of them on her desk, not noticing the tears that were sliding down her face, and her eyes found the two last objects in the box. Her lips twisted in wry amusement.

It was an amulet.

Two silver threads merged together to form the necklace that held an equally silver Celtic knot. A protection symbol. She smiled as her fingers touched it reverently.

Aria could almost hear her mother explaining how the knot symbolized each man and women's endless path to the divine, how there was no beginning or end, only rebirth. The entwined knots that symbolized the life's pattern, a journey of love and friendship melded together.

A symbol of rebirth to replace another. Ironically fitting.

Next to it was a small note in Lugh's fluent handwriting. He obviously had taken a bit of care to make it legible.

"_I am sure that you, by now, must be completely sick and tired of amulets Ari, but this one is special. I had bought it a month before you left, planning on give it to you on your birthday. _

_I trust you know exactly what the knot represents as I was not the only one to have to listen to mom's lectures. But listen to my own point of view sis. _

_Ariadne in Greek mythology guided others with the help of a ball of thread and yet she found her own way alone. You also did that. But at least let the memories of your family guide and protect you as well._

_I love you Ari. Never forget that. For me, for mom and dad, you are one of the most important people in our lifes. We will miss you forever._

_With all the love in the world, your caring and very overprotective (yes, I am well aware of that) brother,_

_Lugh Kreon Beckerman."_

Ariadne read it and read it and read it again…so many times that she could almost spell every word. She read it until her heart hurt with bittersweet joy, until her eyes were blinded by tears, until she was sure she could not utter a single word even if she had tried.

– "_Aria?"_ – Soothing words in calling echoed in her mind.

– "_It will be alright"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_It will fade with time."_ – The Seed smiled again not even bothering in cleaning her face choosing instead to place her brother's gift on her neck. Its silvery surface shone catching the sun that was entering through her open window.

– "I really hope you haven't messed up with this, Hyne" – Ariadne said out loud dismissing the feeling of stupidity that filled her as she spoke to thin air.

– "_From the bit we have seen I wouldn't put it past her"_ – Commented Minotaur – "_Aren't you going to see what's in the envelopes?"_ – Aria cleaned her tears hastily as she struggled to get some piece of control.

– "_Not yet" _– Aria murmured – "_I'm not ready yet. Later."_ – With care she placed all the gifts inside the box once more before guarding it in a drawer.

Ariadne took a deep breath before turning her eyes once more to her beloved computer and the not so beloved report. She would have to find Martine soon and ask why did he ever thought that she would be the right person to deal with the number of creatures that had to be brought to the Training Grounds.

– "_Maybe to make you understand what has to be made every time you go into frustration mode?" _– Asked Minotaur innocently

– "_Shut up"_ – Was her answer.

…

My POV

…

_It took me two days to open the envelopes my mom wrote for me. _

_They were letters. _

_Dozens of letters, all of them different, one for each month ever since I disappeared. All of them telling me how much she missed me, how much she loved me…even little things she remembered from my childhood that even I can't remember. _

_Though that can be derived also from my continuous use of GFs. Forgetting that cause it gets me even more depressed than I already am I just…_

_Do you know that kinda of sadness that mixes with happiness until you don't know really what you feel? _

_That's the jumble that I'm trying to deal with. Hyne, I need a shrink. She does too. But at least I made peace with my past. That's gotta be worth something right? _

_I really have to stop this. I'm getting way to depressive…and boring. Anyways I can't still believe how well the Garden is going. Missions just keep coming in, from Dollet, Esthar, Balamb, heck even **Shumi village** has something to say. _

_And the best thing is that everything is running smoother than even when we where in Galbadia. The council, as Sasha said they call themselves, is doing one hell of a job. _

_We even got new recruits…some of them are orphans though. We will try to give them a new life here. That's the only thing we can do. I really asked myself what would be the point of continuing the existence of Seed without sorceresses when I came back but when I saw all of this…_

_Let's just say that, unfortunately, there will always exist power-hungry fanatics…there will always exist people we can help, people that will need a guiding hand sometimes. _

_We are still the Seeds of a better future. At least that's what I hope for us to be perceived by. Although I am pretty sure that Stef, Sasha, 'Liza and I would probably be perceived as completely crazy. _

_There's no way we'll be able to get away undetected with our usual stunts. Those were fun. _

_Damn. _

_Well…I can always use some of the skills that have been drilled into my brain. Does anyone actually think that I only act as a spy in missions? _

_If so, think again._

**Soooooo...another chapter has ended. Take into account that this isn't a cliffhanger and pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW! (Rea reads last words and winces) Well…this sounds pathetic. Anyways please do leave a comment or something in those terms and don't forget to point any error or mistake you might have found on the way. **

…

**Next chapter: A discovery that will not leave Aria very happy and a conversation with a returning character.**

…

**I'll see ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	36. Heritage of a name

**Yep, I got another chapter up. Now please drop all weapons to the floor and proceed ahead without causing any damage to authoress. (Ghost attempts to smack Reyavie's head. Rea smirks while Bellona stops chewing on something for a moment) She got care of a strange looking object that came by two days ago (Rea shrugs). It seemed cylindrical or something weird like that and did lots of bips. Weird. Anyways I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Yes, the blasted disclaimer again. I don't think I'll ever get rid of it. Annoying thing. So let just get this started.**

…

**Announcements:**

…

**1. This time it is a real one. Please I request of all my current readers to have some patience with my updating as I'm not with the greatest amount of time either to write long things or too just plain write really. School can be a pain. No, correction. School is a pain. (Ghost begins cheering as he does not have to face nightmare. Reyavie shows allowance. Movement stops).**

…

**To my reviewers:**

…

**Hibeki – You review again even though I was evil and forgot to do so to yours. I'm really sorry for that. Glad to know you liked last chapter but I didn't want you to hurt Nina but her sister, Anna (a.k.a major-b&$#) character which I hate 'cause she annoys the hell out of me. And I have updated see? So read on ;)**

…

**Daine – Hey there! Welcome to this reviews' answering corner now nicknamed RAC 'cause I'm lazy. It's great to know that you liked it and I really hope I'm not sent in there. Even with all the great things I would probably get killed five minutes after. I have a healthy appreciation for my health. So I'll just stay in my somewhat delusional world. Thanks for the compliment though.**

…

**SLy – Heya sly! Yep, that was indeed a BIG mistake which I will correct as soon as I can. Thank you so very much for finding that BIG mistake and congrats for discovery. Oh my God…you had to store something in your brain? That's unforgivable. I'm so sorry my dear reader. I will try to keep that from happening (Reyavie nods seriously). And sorry but Ghost died many years ago so you can't take him to court or destroy my computer screen (Ghost smirks) but do not worry 'cause he will be punished (Rea turns and grins evilly) **

**You're babysitting Eris (Ghost turns even more pale and runs/floats away). Imagine all you want but there's no way I will put flower fields and pink bunnies. Scary things. Should I pity your sister then? (Rea raises eyebrow). Anyways Ariadne is stubborn and she'll do what she wants. You'll have to read to know more. So hope you like this chapter.**

**P.S – That was a joke? It sounds like the elephant jokes (How do you know there was an elephant in a fridge? By the footsteps on the butter). There's no real reason to laugh behind it but there's a whole lot of these.**

…

**Meepills – Hey again! Welcome back! And yes, Aria bites. You do not annoy that female without payback. I won't allow it. And Squall needed to be reminded she isn't the average girl. Happy to know you liked that image.**

**Yay! You won the game! And I will look for that book as soon as I finish reading the last Harry Potter (sometime today actually) and "Eldest". If this is semi-normal I think I can handle it for a bit. You sound like a friend of mine though. She's way too hyper for her own good. **

**And I have thoroughly hit Thanatos which is why he will not join us today. That and because Bellona thinks he's a bad influence. Something about how he improves my ability to torture. (Rea shrugs). And yes, I do live relatively near Spain but still far from France. About languages I speak, read and write fluent Portuguese and English, can understand well Spanish (either written or spoken) as well as speak it somewhat (though I won't comment on accents) and I can scratch a bit of French. Reading it is fine, talking and writing is a nightmare.**

**To end this try reddish-green and weird name for a cat. Though I have a cannibal fish (eats all others) named Loki so can't really talk. Cheers and hope to read from you soon;)**

…

**Roric Dante – And another new reviewer reaches RAC (Bellona claps drowning Ghost's calls for help). My little cousin is scary. Anyways welcome and thank you ever so much for your review. I'm really happy to know that you consider SL so but you should allow us to read your story too. Sometimes readers can see things we cannot which is why reviews are so important. Nice to know you like Aria too. And I've updated already see? (Rea waves) Sorry for the delay.**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Heya Sen, my dear sociopath. Welcome back once more! (Reyavie grins as Bellona salutes with wing). Yes, that does happens with the word please when one is completely review addicted and who doesn't learn things? I learned I can't walk outside without Bellona. She still hasn't eaten your dog but it WAS close. (Rea hands over whining Rottweiler to airport person). **

**No prob with the gummybears and alright! That was great revenge. The reset command is the best! But Aria is corrupting Sacred. And I'm really glad you liked it. I'm really afraid of how people will react with the next chapters 'cause they are all my doing so all words of encouragement are welcome (Rea grins). **

**I made Aria a very people connected person. As she lost so much so soon I've tried to show how she reached for others but never forgetting her roots. Hence her connection to the two crazy brothers. And Squall is just really emotionally repressed. Laguna just needs to think every once in a while. And who takes advice of older beings most of the times? I know I don't.**

**Anyways you got a pitbul? I'm really scared…not. I have Bellona (Said red dragon smiles showing teeth. Large teeth.) And you got a sister that needs to see reality. Take her to the window and tell her that's the world. Next thing she'll be asking you cash like my cousin.**

**ARGH! Bagpipe! You poor girl! It's like slow torture for you. And their dog is now in heaven which seems more merciful than said home. Pasco will arrive in a few hours though. Take care**

…

Welcome to the thirtieth-six chapter of Second Life. And we keep counting and counting and counting…

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne stalked into Balamb's cafeteria like a woman with a mission not noticing anyone around her as she did so. Emerald eyes told quite clearly to everyone in range that trying to stop the Galbadian Seed would a very, very stupid thing to do.

So it wasn't that hard to understand why most students got out of the way as the uncontrolled train, known as Aria to many, entered the room literally fuming.

Her darkened eyes rolled over the talking mass of students and Seeds until she found a particular blond head…one that apparently had seen her and that was slowly edging away.

– "Don't you even think about it Stephanie McAllister." – Sasha that was sitting next to the blond smirked.

– "Busted."

– "And you too Sasha" – Continued Ariadne walking to their table and resting her hands on its surface – "Or do you actually think that I don't know that you were in this as well?" – Josh looked at Peter that was by his side and the two, who actually didn't have anything to do with whatever had pissed off the newcomer, muttered a dual.

– "Busted" – Aria simply smacked Josh's head without even looking. Her other hand placed a paper on the table with maybe a lot more strength than the one needed.

– "Stephanie" – Ariadne started choosing not to hear the muttered comment about "full names" and "deep shit" – "Do you have any idea of what this is?" – She pointed to the paper that was still underneath her hand.

– "A piece of paper?" – Stef answered-asked slowly.

– "Thank you so much for pointing the obvious" – Aria's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance.

– "Yo! Aria!" – Josh touched her wrist gently in a practiced movement. She glared at him moodily.

– "Just what is happening?" – He asked still in the calm tone one uses with crazy people.

– "Happening?" – Ariadne repeated incredulously – "Not what **_is happening_** Josh. More like what **_happened_**." – The Trabian raised an eyebrow before snatching the paper from her.

His eyebrow rose even more until it almost reached his hairline. His lips twitched once…twice…thrice…

- "Dare laugh and I swear I'll use you as a practice target" – Growled Ariadne – "Now, who had this brilliant idea?" – No sound was heard except for the students' voices and Josh's really bad attempts to choke his laughter. They weren't working at all.

– "Well…?" – Her eyes narrowed, shifting from one girl to the other, while she waited for an answer.

– "What's going on?" – Interrupted a male voice. Ariadne stopped glaring at both for a moment so she could acknowledge Selphie and Irvine's arrival. Then she went back to staring to her two friends.

– "What's wrong? Did something happen?" – Asked Selphie.

Another snort from Josh, another growl from Aria.

– "I **_am_** going to kill you Josh" – He didn't appear fazed at all with the threat.

– "You have been telling me things like that ever since you were six" – He said absently looking at the paper – "I'm not going to believe it more now than I did then."

– "You were threatening him when you were six?" – Blurted Stef out-of-nowhere. Aria glared again. – "Shutting up now."

– "Can someone please explain what in Hyne's name is happening here?" – Interrupted Irvine recognizing the sure signs of an exploding Ariadne. Even more silence before…

- "She's a lieutenant." – Informed Josh bluntly. If said silence could be cut they would need a chainsaw to do it.

– "She's a **_what_**?" – Asked Irvine as calmly as possible

– "A lieutenant" – Answered Ariadne with a warning glint in her emerald eyes – "They made me a bloody lieutenant. I am a fucking Seed member." – The last part was directed sorely for the two girls.

– "There is no way in hell that I'll stay behind a desk ordering others around the world to get killed or worse."

– "And that's why we chose you for this" – Was Stef's now calm reply despite her the fact that she couldn't keep still on the chair – "We aren't going to make you do that. We just know that you are a good leader. We need that in battle."

- "No." – She said as she saw Aria about to open her mouth to speak – "The council has voted it and it has been approved by all. Basically suck it up Lieutenant Beckerman." – Anymore strength and Ariadne's hands would have broken the table.

– "I so want to hit you right now" – She closed her eyes forcibly, trying to relax – "Ok, I'm going to my room, scream at the walls and then train a couple of hours to digest this. I'll see you all later." – And Aria left, a hand on her forehead obviously nursing a severe headache.

– "That was weird" – Commented Selphie.

– "But fun. I half expected her to blow up something" – Continued Sasha – "What do you think she will do when she finds out about the kids that want to learn to use her weapons?" – Josh gave up in trying muffling his laughter.

– "I have some suggestions for you" – Said Pete – "I don't know Aria very well but one, don't go anywhere unarmed, two, don't go anywhere she is, period and three, find a bomb shelter."

– "And you raised her Seed level?" – Asked Josh as soon as he got his breath back and continued to read the paper – "You do want do die young, don't you?" – Sasha buried her head in her crossed arms and groaned loudly while Stef smiled a bit.

– "She'll get over it and if not…" – The blond girl shrugged – "We can always use Stop and run the other way. Of course she can use a Reflect and then we would be screwed but…"

- "By all that is sacred someone shut her up" – Growled Sasha – "I really don't want to know about my future demise. If I have to die do grant me the pleasure of ignorance." – Selphie looked at all of them and said the one piece of logic that had waited to be said the entire time.

– "You are all crazy." – Josh chose that moment to begin laughing again.

He had just discovered that some unnamed Seed had taken the liberty of filing her for a new room in the officials' wing as well as a new office. He couldn't wait to know how she would react to **_that_**.

Good thing that, for once, he wasn't to blame for anything.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "_I have half a mind to kill them for this"_ – Emerald eyes began to slowly turn to the familiar sea-green as the adrenaline faded from her system.

– "_Why are you so angry about this Aria?"_ – Asked Minotaur speaking for the first time about the subject since they had reached the Training Grounds of Galbadia Garden.

– "_It's not like you don't deserve the position"_ – Added Sacred.

– "_I don't, ok?"_ – She replied angrily, placing the two katanas in their sheaths before entering the Sanctuary. – "_You know perfectly well that to raise a level we must apply to a bunch of tests and pass with flying colours. I didn't. They bent the rules just because I was their friend. I don't want that, alright?"_ – With a practiced ease she jumped on the reconstructed benches only to grab the edge of the ceiling of the TG. Then she pulled herself upwards into her own refuge.

– "_They didn't"_ – Stated Sacred seriously as Ariadne took off her gloves. She barely left them now.

The marks on her hands were still an angry red and Aria knew enough of healing to know that they would remain like that for quite a while. Her jacket was placed behind her head as she lowered herself to the ground not bothering with covering her body against the sunlight. She had had enough of looking like a ghost.

– "_So you say"_ – Ariadne finally answered.

– "_Aria, stop that already"_ – Began Minotaur – "_You wanted tests? What do you call what you have doing these past months? A vacation?" _

– "_No"_ – Sea green eyes closed slowly – "_I call it pure stupidity. Next time I want to get myself in this messes rant at me." _

– "_You ignore us"_ – Commented the older brother dryly – "_It would be useless. But Taur is right Aria. You have given enough proofs that you are indicated for the job. So do stop the self-commiserating." _

– "_Tone down the long words Red"_ – She yawned quietly as the warmth of the sun surrounded her. – "_Still can't handle them well."_ – A sense of peace filled her mind and body as she began…slowly…drifting.

– "Beckerman?" – Her eyes opened in alarm as she woke from her trance-like state. –"Beckerman?" – The male voice called again making her scowl in annoyance. It seemed that she was still cursed.

– "I am not here" – Ariadne muttered wondering just why everyone seemed to want to annoy her even more when she was already pissed off. No answer was given for a moment before…

- "Then I suppose the voice I just heard is an echo" – Continued the voice. Aria snorted lightly.

– "Nope" – She answered shielding her eyes from the bright sun as she sat – "Just the part of my personality that's stupid enough not to ignore you. Look above Almasy" – Green met green.

He seemed well enough, for once wearing the Seed student uniform, just the one from Galbadia Garden and not the one from Balamb. There was no sign of a sneer on his expression.

– "How did you know I was here?" – Ariadne asked when Seifer finally spotted her. He gave her a questioning look and she sighed before moving to the side to allow him to join her.

– "I saw you come in" – Seifer answered coolly – "And then followed the trail of dead beasts. You weren't really subtle. Not a good thing for a spy."

– "Even spies have bad days" – Aria crossed her legs and supported her head on her hand. – "So…wanted something?"

– "_Blunter and blunter every day" _– Sighed Sacred.

Seifer didn't seem too hurried to give her a reply but she hadn't passed the last months with Squall and Quistis without learning to deal with those silent thinking pauses they all seemed so fond of. Using all that experience she diverted her annoyance back to her friends and began planning very inventive ways of getting them back.

– "Why?" – Seifer could have been talking to nothing at all as he didn't seem very inclined to even look at his companion.

Ariadne didn't pay it any mind as she stopped the plans involving her computer, a small virus and her friends.

– "Did you see what she did to me on the day of the attack of Galbadia Garden?" – Aria asked back. A small nod. – "Then you know why. She had no right. We're no one's puppets."

– "And you helped me even with all that happened? All that I did?" – Aria looked at him at last, a grim smile on her lips.

– "I still can't ignore when people need my help. But if you insist I will do my best to kick your ass next time." – Seifer scoffed before muttering something that sounded too much like "as if" to be ignored.

– "And the people in the Garden?" – Aria continued – "How did they take your presence?" – A gloved hand messed his hair distractively.

– "At first badly" – Seifer looked at her appraisingly – "You are cared a lot by the students. It took a verbal trashing by Munroe and McAllister and most of them left us alone. Somehow they found out you had sent us and at least we stopped being visibly harassed." – A frown marred her expression as she heard those words.

Ariadne hadn't been expecting sunshine and daisies but for the situation to require a scolding by both Stef and Lara…it could only mean that it had been pretty bad.

– "They seemed to have accepted us now." – Seifer concluded. – "And you Beckerman? Heard that you got yourself up to the neck in trouble." – Another wry smile, sea green eyes turning once more to the red marks on her hands.

– "You can say something like that" – Silence occupied the small pause before Seifer smirked lightly as he watched her hands. – "I suspect you already know why she seemed so interested in you so I won't press but…" - He fell silent one more time.

– "Doomtrain is saying that you should not dwell on the marks that the war has left in you. They are proof that you have succeeded where others didn't. I say raise your head and continue your way. This…" - He tapped lightly one of the injuries.

– "Matters **_nothing_** in the long run. You lived. She didn't." – Aria turned her head slightly, an amused glint in her sea green eyes.

– "Interesting philosophy Almasy." – A small smile crossed her features lightening her stern expression. – "Thanks for it, nevertheless. So…what are you going to do? Go back to Balamb Garden?" – Now that was something she was curious about. Even after staying in Galbadia Garden for the last month or so Balamb had been his home for years.

– "Already want to throw me out lieutenant?" – Seifer asked dryly, a distinct change to an almost mocking tone on the last word. If looks could kill he would be seven feet under in an instant.

– "No." – He continued apparently giving up in raising her temper – "I'll be staying. I needed this. Other environment, a new life…besides I really don't think I could take orders from Leonhart." – A faint shrug.

– "I don't want to screw up a second chance." – Aria could just imagine Squall as Seifer's instructor. She wouldn't give them more than thirty seconds before they unsheathed their gunblades.

Someday she would have enough guts to tell the two of them how alike they were… but not before she had prepared the Ragnarok to escape to the opposed hemisphere.

– "You won't" – Seifer looked at her as if she was a nutcase.

– "I won't what?" – He asked calmly. Aria smirked slightly.

– "Screw up" – She answered standing up – "You won't. If there is one thing we have in common is that we always fight." – Arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed and her face rose to catch the sunlight.

- "We live fighting and we fall fighting. I'm a warrior. That's the only way for me to live. The only way I want for me 'cause…if I ever gave up…what would remain behind wouldn't be me…nothing more than a shell, you know?" – Sea green eyes opened as Ariadne crouched next to him.

– "Would you be the same if you ever gave up?" – Light green eyes seemed reserved, hard to read…but she knew that in time she would learn. That in time she would really forgive him. That in time he would forgive himself.

– "Well, time to train" – Aria said pulling her gloves on – "On your feet." – Now Seifer's look clearly told her that he was trying to reach a conclusion about her sanity.

– "What do you call what you did barely half an hour ago?" – A brown eyebrow rose slowly.

– "That I call my frustration release" – She informed – "It was that or deafen Stef, Sasha and Alex, cause I'm damned sure he's in this as well. What we will do now will be training."

– "We?" – Seifer repeated.

– "We" – Confirmed the girl with a small nod – "To be very blunt I will say that there is no Seed with a specialization in gunblade practice currently in Galbadia Garden. So I am going to make sure that you become one of us. Or are you going to pass the opportunity to show that I can't wipe the floor with your ass?" – One thing Aria did know about the former sorceress's knight was that he was, in no way, someone that would let a challenge unanswered.

– "Are you up to it?" – Seifer dared back coolly looking at her up and down. Ariadne just smirked amusedly, a spark of defiance on her already darkened emerald eyes.

– "We'll see that in a few moments now won't we?" – Lugh had told her that she was really Ariadne. A guide.

– "_Time to live up to my namesake then" _– Aria thought as she jumped down followed by the other warrior. – "_This is my way."_

…

My POV

…

_Crazy. That's a word that's been crossing my mind a lot on the last days. As in how crazy all of my friends are. _

_Come on…they made me a lieutenant. _

_ME. _

_The girl that spent more time outside classes than actually listening to the lectures. The girl that did everything she could to make most of her teachers' lives hell…well, I think I can't be blamed for that one. Hyne, I hate military. _

_Anyways, what in Hyne's name were they thinking? Wait. They obviously weren't thinking. Damn. This is one thing I will not be able to rid myself of. _

_Though I am concerned with who will take the headmaster's place in the Garden. The council seems to be doing a great job but they aren't this place's owners. _

_Maybe this rank will help us, after all. If only to minimize the damage. Yeah, maybe it will not be that bad if I can use it to our advantage. Now going back to the crazy part. A name that I will probably be called a lot in the future. _

_Subject: Almasy. _

_How can I trust him…help him…forgive him? A pertinent question. One that not even I have the exact answer to. But one thing I know. _

_To find your own path in life after you lose the one you always followed before is hard. Painful. Frightening. _

_Almasy would never ask for help. He would rather eat a Marbolo before lowering himself to do such a thing. So I offered my help. I'm trying to show that he can move on. That grudges and hurtful memories can be forgiven and forgotten. _

_That doesn't mean that I'm going to make his life easy though. He's a student here so I'll treat him as such. Just with a lot of extra trainings to give me opportunity to kick his ass. _

_He can fight really well against opponents like Squall or Raijin that depend basically on their strength but still has a long way to go before he can beat opponents that fight based on speed and agility. _

_Yep, this is going to be fun. Hey, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right? There's no wrong in having fun while doing it. Ok, so I did develop a sadistic streak. Sue me, then. _

_I just have to discover why he seems almost scared of Clare…and why do I have the feeling that Stef and Sasha are behind this._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Working hard?" – Ariadne raised her head from the pile of folders, which had been dropped in her new office during the morning, when she heard the familiar voice.

Sea green eyes found Quistis observing the room that Aria was occupying at the moment. It couldn't be simpler. Several shelves filled with books and folders, several chairs and a wooden desk covered with files and a computer. There were no personal touches except for the frames that Aria had already brought to the room, resting peacefully on the table.

– "I am going to kill them" – Ariadne said matter-of-factly – "But not before I torture them. Hyne! And I thought I had a lot of work a few days ago." - The Galbadian Seed sighed heavily before closing the folder that she had been reading and really taking a look at her all-but-blood older sister.

It didn't seem a social call. Not by the look on Quistis's face. As normal and controlled as the former instructor was Quistis, somehow, never realized the fact that she had the habit of fiddling with the sheath of her whip when something was wrong.

– "What happened?" – Aria asked controlling the sudden urges of panic that were already touching her mind. Quistis took a place on one of the chairs, back straight and calm. Too calm.

– "We seem to have another problem" – The blonde began – "Sorceresses. Rinoa isn't one anymore. We do not know who has received the power." – Ariadne's mind entered in overdrive.

– "_It worked"_ – She thought disbelievingly – "_It bloody worked. But…" _

_- "Explaining that will be a really big problem"_ – Completed Minotaur.

– "_She does not need to hear that"_ – Scolded Sacred – "_I suggest you go back to Gaea. Your sister is calling your name."_ – Aria blinked before narrowing her eyes to hear Quistis's next words.

– "Squall has called a meeting" – She continued – "I came here to warn you. Conference hall in Balamb Garden. The place where Norg was when we arrived after the mission in Deling city." – Ariadne stood from her chair, a pensive frown etched on her expression.

– "_And here I was, thinking about how to address the subject"_ – Aria crossed her arms – "_I really hope you have nothing to do with this, Hyne."_

– "Aria" – Called Quistis – "Are you alright? You seem…distracted" – Quistis barely hid a movement of surprise when Ariadne turned to her. It wasn't fear or rage that filled the emerald eyes in front of her. It was determination.

– "Give me half an hour" – Asked Aria placing the black sheaths of her katanas on her back before grasping her communicator – "I have to call the others before I join you guys." – The older girl nodded with a forced smile as concern began filling her.

The war seemed to have taken a lot of everyone but Aria seemed to collect more and more burdens as time passed. Quistis stopped her with a small touch on her arm.

– "You do know that you can count on me if you need help, don't you?" – The blond asked gently.

Sadness, concern, fear and thankfulness all flickered in Ariadne's expression. Soon enough Aria was hugging Quistis strongly but there was something else behind the action.

– "Yeah" – Came the soft answer as the galbadian let go – "Yeah, I know" – And she left without another word. Only then Quistis realized the last feeling she had read from her sister.

Despair.

**Can this be considered another cliff-hanger? Can I tell you safely that it will not be the last one? (Bellona rolls eyes. Rea glares) Ok, I've ended here for now. Don't forget that reviews are always great to read and I need some incentive during the oh-so-wonderful time of classes. So be nice and REVIEW! If you noticed any error or mistake please warn me so I can correct them and suggestions are, as always, welcomed.**

…

**Next chapter: Hand/face meetings, conversations, a cat gets out of the bag and coffee…**

…

**See ya all next week (I hope)**

**Reyavie**


	37. Cat out of the bag

**Hi everyone! Here's the newest chapter of Second Life which is severely late but I'm also in severe problems with college so sorry. But I managed to finish it with the not so helpful help of my wavering mind. As always I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! Something everyone should already know. (Rea rolls eyes and glares at wall) Writing that every week is depressing. But Ariadne and all the OCs are mine, fruit of my work, product of my mind so you can't have them.**

…

**Announcement:**

**Updating date has changed to FRIDAY! Apparently it's easier for me to do this when I don't have to classes in the next morning. This chapter's delay was a special case as I was cut down from my net so you had to wait.**

…

**Reviews' answer hall…**

…

**Omega Gilgamesh**** – Hey Omega and welcome to Second Life. Yes, that was the way I found to make Aria already connected to that world before the whole thing began. Besides I didn't want to make her suddenly appearing out-of-nowhere, learning how to fight from a weird accident of chance and not influence something besides the main plot. I hope I managed it. Wit you say? (Rea smirks) Thanks for that. Some people say that it just drips sarcasm in certain parts which is one of my own traits. I haven't read anything of you yet as my own time is short but I'll try to do it soon. Normally authors can't classify well their own works. Thanks for pressing said review button. It helps me each time someone does it.**

…

**SLy – Hi again Sly! Wow! I managed to get into top five! (Reyavie grins while fireworks are thrown behind her. Explosions are heard). Thank you so much for that. It's great to know that people like what I write. 10 times until your computer stopped being stubborn? (Rea winces) Sounds like mine on a really bad day. Though sometimes it's only the internet explorer annoying the hell out of me. And…huh…if you were angry because of that cliffhanger then I'm sorry but you'll suffer from a rage attack when you finish this one. (Bellona crouches behind Rea grinning threateningly). About your questions they are answered in this one. But a clue first. Why was the Meva Ysimad destroyed?**

**Animania is really cool. We have it here too, once every year. A pity I can't go every time. I would probably leave with half the books after me. Icecream is good. Eat the whole box and don't let anyone touch it. It would be a bad thing to see you without anything sweet on system after reading this. (Rea nods with a small flinch). Anyways go ahead and until later.**

…

**Hibeki – Sorry, yes I certainly took my time. I explain everything above. Glad that you liked it so much and Seifer is not the best but I like him and I didn't want to make him go to jail so he's here. Here's my update and sorry for the delay once more. Hope you like it.**

…

**Meepills – Not a cliffhanger you say? (Reyavie muses thoughtfully as Ghost begins laughing then chokes. Rea gives weird look). I had no idea ghost could choke. Anyways I supposed you wouldn't be happy but quite frankly…this chapter is worse. Much worse. But next chapter's better. Jail and Seifer? No way. At least not because of being controlled by crazy schizophrenic sorceress. And paperwork…Fire anyone?**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! (Rea hands over giant box of chocolate and vaunilla icecream). Hope you had fun and congrats also for kicking the other team to oblivion. And school work just keeps adding and not disappearing as much as I try to make the opposite. It sucks and I hate it. But who doesn't? Thanks for invitation though. Seems that you had a great time with all the animals and stuff. **

**Those languages are easier for me 'cause my mother language (a.k.a Portuguese) is a latin one which means that there are a lot of words that are very similar. When I have some extra time I'll make sure to try and find those books but as I finally bought Eldest (and it's a really big book that's currently being read on the bus while on the way to college) I'll have to wait a bit. **

**You are like Aria on those times? That's interesting…I swear I'm not a stalker and that I really live on another continent. (Ghost begins chocking again and falls to the floor. Rea raises eyebrow). A friend of mine told me she could definitively see my character in this as it dripped sarcasm every now and then. I have no clue why she would say such a thing. (Smiles innocently). Read on now and good luck to next games.**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Hey Sen! I'm great, just drowning in work as usual. Hope you're okay too and not being tortured by evil cousins. They're a plague I tell you. Mine wants me to sing Disney's movies songs. (Rea winces before grinning). Happy you liked the last chapter and I am trying to keep as it interesting as possible. You can keep using those same words that I won't mind one single bit. I'm not too sure how long it will take to end SL. I'm betting around 15 or so chapters. I'm still writing the last part of the story and I have no time right now to do it. About curiosity just be careful about weird boxes and strange gifts out-of-season and you'll be fine...I think. **

**Aria's temper had to make an appearance. She hadn't blown up at someone like that ever since forever. It was just wrong to leave it without making a comeback. And she's not the only to threaten and or maim people it appears. Do not worry, you're definitively not alone in that (Thanatos appears from somewhere and points at sister). Thanks for the warning about the mistake. I'll try to correct it soon but…(Rea points at pile of undone work).**

**I really liked to know that you laughed while reading this. I am a somewhat hard judge of some chapters and have no clue at how readers will react to them (example: next one). I'm happy you enjoyed it. Well, I can state that you are definitively funny but not that you aren't smart or sharp. Aren't you smart enough to use sharp objects in reach as defence? See? **

**I'll be waiting eagerly for your updates. I really like your stories (you, being a certified great Squalphie writer) and understand how hard is to pass through those writer's block. So keep writing 'kay?**

**P.S – Thanks for the chocolate coffee beans. They are my addictions mixed. ALRIGHT! (Rea hides in private stash while ignoring whining and pleas for help. Gives giant box of lollipops as thanks)**

**P.P.S – Don't let Pasco run away again alright? I like living and Bellona's hungry.**

**i like cheese – Hey to you too (Rea waves). I welcome you to this hall and thank you for your review. Knowing that you love it is great. I'll try to keep up to your compliments then and can only hope you review again to tell me what you think. If not then simply read it without worries. I know how not having time is common nowadays.**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – AH! YES! Someone likes coffee like me! Hey Rae! Good to see you back. Yes, coffee is the best and I'm an addicted. Damn…sorry about your computer. I'm really hoping to be able to read your stories soon. I'll wait patiently then. (Rea dodges yet another fridge). I ALREADY HAVE ONE! Your parents never told you it's not nice to throw things in…to a house? It will give me a cardiac arrest soon enough. And that's one evil laughter too…**

…

Welcome to the thirtieth-seven chapter of Second Life. (Leaves Ghost to stop playing dead.)

…

- "Are you sure?" – Asked Josh as he followed Ariadne through the hallways of Balamb Garden.

She was wearing her normal mission clothes, black trousers and a black top as well as her weapons, only this time gloves weren't covering her hands and her hair spilled over her back in soft waves. Her stride was determined and no-nonsense like.

– "Josh" – Aria began calmly halting momentarily, the threat in her voice understandable even to a barely born chocobo – "If you dare asking me again if I am sure may Hyne help you because I will hurt you severely" – Aria moved once more, annoyance showing clearly in her features.

She wasn't definitively known by her patience and Josh, even being one of her best friends and all, was testing it severely. Enough for her to wish that she could place him under Stop and leave him standing in the middle of the hallway.

Unfortunately Ariadne needed him with her at the moment. As a proof, as a pillar of strength when her own began to fail her, as a friend. But she **_did not_** need him to massacre what little tolerance she still had left.

– "But…" - Aria stopped again, turned around and raised an eyebrow.

– "Josh, do you see this?" – She pointed to her closed hand – "This is my fist and this…" - Then between his eyes – "Is your face. They will meet **_very_** shortly with a **_lot_** of strength if you don't stop this bloody inquiry…right **_now_**."

Josh wanted to bang his head against a wall at that moment. Just why he got stranded with stubborn and stone-headed friends was something completely incomprehensible to his mind.

– "I'm just worried okay?" – Her eyes softened as her stance turned slightly less threatening. Slightly.

– "I know" – She answered – "Hyne, I know Josh. But…" - Aria raised a hand, taking her hair of her face, and smiled grimly – "If I don't do this I'll lose my nerve. I hid so much, for so long, only because of my fear Josh. So much. I was so afraid of losing my future that I tried to forget my own past." – She shook her head and her eyes turned hard once more.

– "I won't do that anymore. They deserve the truth…and, after all, my future is mine. I'll make my own path." – Josh just looked at her, dark eyes evaluating and serious, and then…

– "Please tell me that your stubbornness is not genetic so I can have a small degree of hope that one day it will go away" – He said dryly. A corner of her lips turned slightly upwards.

– "But seriously" – Joshua continued – "I know how you care about their opinions...and how afraid you are of their reactions. Please, just remember that it wasn't your fault and you didn't have any other choice. I'll be there when you need me, alright?" – He caressed her hair caringly, choosing not to comment about the faint glimmer of fear he could see in her eyes telling him she had severe doubts on what was about to happen.

– "Just how do you plan to do this?" – He finally asked, throwing her a metaphorical rope to get out of her amounting problematic thoughts. Ariadne sighed in frustration.

– "Don't have a fucking clue" – Was the tense answer – "I can't exactly arrive there and say **_Hey, I'm not a Gaean. Anyone wants coffee_**?" – Aria could just see the reactions she would obtain with that small sentence.

Half of her mind was betting a loud "WHAT!" would be the first word to be spoken. The other half thought "ARE YOU CRAZY?" would be far more probable.

– "_Hyne"_ – Aria thought despairingly – "_I'm nuts. I'm betting with myself…I'm arguing with myself." _

– "_That you are"_ – Confirmed Minotaur cheerfully – "_But don't worry. We are used to it_." – Any other day she would have answered to Taur with a sarcastic comment thankful for the defusing of the situation. But not when she was with her nerves beneath her skin and feeling like she should be really, really, far away from that place.

– "_Brother"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_Do me and Aria a favour and shut up."_ – She felt their connection expand and felt the soft reassurance pass along it. It was clearer and more comforting than any words.

– "Hey" – Called Josh gently – "You there, Aria?" – She smiled. A true smile.

– "_We will always be here"_ – Murmured Sacred. She wasn't alone.

– "It depends. My brain seemed to have run ahead of me for a moment" – Ariadne said jokingly before narrowing her eyes slightly – "Say only now? and I swear I'll smack you." – He scowled vaguely before closing his mouth.

– "So…are we going to face the music?" – Aria gave him a mock-scared glance.

– "Believe me Josh" – She said as they began walking once more to the elevator, his arm around her shoulders – "Music and that group shouldn't be mixed…ever."

– "I take you speak from personal experience so I'll just believe you" – The door chimed as it closed behind them and the tense atmosphere returned. Josh's arm increased its strength searching for his own reassurance.

– "We are so screwed" – Whispered Aria.

– "Think it like this" – Stated Josh – "If they attack at least you know this place well enough to find us a way to escape." – She raised an eyebrow.

– "The conference hall has no windows and the ventilations are no bigger than 25 cm2. – The Galbadian informed dryly. Josh blanched.

– "You're right. We're screwed."

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Hey Aria, Josh" – Called Stef as soon as they got out of the elevator – We were wondering if you two had gotten yourselves lost on the way here" – Ariadne rolled her eyes as she walked to the round table that, somehow, had taken the place of the pile of rubble Norg had left behind.

– "In case you have forgotten you were the one that got lost going from the train station in Deling to the bloody shopping alley" – She replied easily.

– "Language Aria" – Scolded Christine. Ariadne absently thought she would probably hear that same phrase on her deathbed.

– "Sure Aunt Chris" – She placated, knowing fully well that the warning would have the same result as the ones before it.

With the same calmness that characterized her actions in battle Ariadne took one of the places between Quistis and Stef, Josh by her side. Only then she allowed a quick analysis of the room. It wasn't too different from the last time she had been there to investigate if Norg had left anything worthwhile behind him.

No more rubble, annoying lights or monk-look-alikes. An improvement if she had ever seen one. The large table was completely occupied, the Balamb Garden group to a side and then the Galbadians to the other.

Peter, Josh and Aria made the connection between the two groups. Christine, present due to Aria's own insistence, was sitting next to Eliza, a vague questioning look on her expression, and next to her where both Edea and Cid. The former sorceress gave Aria an encouraging smile as if she knew what was about to happen.

She probably did.

Ariadne blamed the Hyne-forsaken mother sense the older woman seemed to have. By her side where the most unexpected persons, also there due to the sea green eyed girl's summon. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin. If they were feeling lost in the middle of some very unfriendly faces neither of them showed any reaction.

– "Are we waiting for someone else or we just came here to glare at each other?" – Aria loved Sasha to bits, really. She was a great friend to have around.

But her bluntness could **_really_** take a vacation sometimes. Eliza covered Sasha's mouth with her hand and gave all the present an apologizing glance.

– "Ignore her" – She said dryly – "Her mouth acts before asking her brain for permission." – Sasha got free of the censuring hand and opened her mouth to speak but…

- "Don't even think about it" – Interrupted Stef before an insult round began – "We do have important subjects to discuss. You can continue later." – Silver eyes narrowed before an amused smile twisted her lips.

– "Yes ma'am."

– "Forget later" – Countered the other girl with an annoyed tinge born from the mocking tone on her friend's voice – "Bypass insults and just hurt her. I can't reach her from here." – Ariadne massaged her temples nursing a rapidly appearing headache.

– "Damnit!" – Cursed Sasha when a metal bullet smacked against her head – "What was that for Almasy?" – The blond rewarded her with his infuriating smirk.

– "Only doing what Instructor McAllister ordered O'Connor."

– "And since when do you follow orders?" – She shot back ignoring the "Here they go again" muttered by Lara. – "Oh wait. You did that really well under…"

- **_Enough_**! – Silence fell abruptly as eyes turned to Ariadne.

– "All of you be **_quiet_**!" – She hissed – "You are bloody Seeds not children. Stop behaving like bloody idiots." – Even more silence followed by the proper chastised expression on Stef and Sasha's faces. Seifer merely dropped the smirk.

– "And she wonders in relation to **_why_** we raised her rank" – Muttered Alexander – "Maybe you should begin now Commander" – He continued raising his voice tone.

– "I believe I am not the only one concerned with the hasty summoning. If we could begin…" - Aria felt her hand being grabbed by one of Josh's and forced herself to calm down.

– "_You are too tense Aria"_ – Whispered Sacred – "_Normally you would not have blown up that way." _

_- "Well this isn't exactly what I would call a normal situation 'Red"_ – She said containing her irritation.

_- "Understandable though"_ – Added Minotaur – "_Not that it wasn't a great interruption. I think some actually jumped in their chairs. Good work!"_ – Aria gave them a mental smile before returning her attention to the other occupants of the room.

The tension that she had felt ever since she had entered the hall only seemed to have increased.

– "_Oh Goodie"_ – She thought sarcastically – "_This is getting better and better. I think we'll need Aunt's help before I even begin."_ – Edea stood up, her black dress floating gently around her form, redirecting all the attention towards her.

– "I would like first to welcome all of you here" – Edea began gently – "I gather most of you don't know what is happening so I'll try to be brief. I, as I'm sure all of you are aware of, was a sorceress until barely months ago." – The situation was too serious for interruptions but some dry looks and rolls of eyes clearly screamed "understatement".

– "I lost those powers when I was defeated in Galbadia Garden" – Josh's hand gripped Aria's more strongly as he felt a shiver pass through the girl's body. – "And they chose another woman to become the sorceress. It is the cycle. It chose Rinoa." – The brown haired girl received then the brunt of the glances of the present.

– "Huh…well…"

- "_Coordinated"_ – Commented Sacred

– "_Hush"_ – Came Aria's silent command.

– "I became a sorceress that day" – Began Rinoa slowly – "But I remained in stasis. I think that's the best way to refer to it."

– "_Either that or dead to the world"_ – Introduced Minotaur

– "_Be quiet" _– Ordered Ariadne with a mental glare.

– "When I woke up…" - Continued Rinoa – "I mean, really woke up"

– "_Not possessed I presume"_ – Added Sacred yet again

– "_Couldn't you bloody presume in silence?"_ – One day Aria would understand why her guardians loved to intervene with stupid comments in the most inappropriate moments. Rinoa paused, apparently searching for the right words.

– "The power that I had received is something we can't really ignore" – She explained a bit more confident. – "It's always there in the back of our minds, like a touch of something we can't name. I felt it as soon as I woke up. And, even with the little time I had them, I learned to push them back, ignore them. I was afraid that would allow Ultimecia more power over me."

– "_So ignoring the problem would make it go away"_ – Said Minotaur dryly – "_She made a nice job there"_.

– _By Hyne, will you two be quiet!_ – Aria finally snapped mentally.

– "I kept it like that except in battle" – Rinoa's voice started once more, carrying a tinge that Aria couldn't really identify. Sadness…longing…? – "I stopped that when we came back. I had pushed them back as always and nearly forgot about them. Yesterday I tried to call upon them and they didn't answer."

– "_Just why did she call upon them?"_ – Asked Sacred. This time Aria didn't tell him to shut up. It was an interesting question.

– "I am no longer a sorceress" – Rinoa finished – "Just how and why I don't know. I don't even know who the new sorceress is."

– "_And now the hell begins"_ – Aria could almost see Minotaur crossing his arms and looking around at her companions – "_Call us the second they go nuts."_ – Worry could be perceived in several faces, fear of another war so soon after the last one.

– "This is why we called you" – Squall's voice broke everyone of their stupor, a touch of strength that called immediate attention. – "We do not know who the next sorceress is or even where she is. According to what Matron has explained to us Rinoa shouldn't had lost her powers except in death or severe weakness. Which means that we have a very dangerous situation on our hands."

– "_This is it"_ – Thought Ariadne. The hand in hers almost hurt with the strength that was being applied but she ignored it. A deep breath passed through her lips as she gathered all her determination.

– "_I'm so damned screwed_." – With a grim smile she touched briefly the Celtic knot she carried on her neck. Merely days before it had been a very different amulet…

- "No, we don't" – Her voice broke the thick silence, so calm that aria could almost swear that it belonged to someone else.

– "We don't?" – Echoed Rinoa – "Do you know who got my powers?"

– "No" – Was the curt answer.

– "Then how can we not expect a threat Aria?" – Asked Stef – "Sorceresses on the last years seemed to have it for normal people. No offence" – She completed looking to Edea and then to Rinoa."

– "None taken" – Reassured the older woman – "But Ariadne what do you mean?" – Sea green eyes found golden-brown and her lips curved with bitter amusement

– "Simple" – Her turn to crush Josh's hand – "There is no threat because there **_is no sorceress_**." – A loud bang was heard. Apparently Zell had hit his head on the table.

– "Please don't tell me the guy fell asleep" – Begged Eliza with a despairing glance.

– "Nope" – Reassured Selphie with a grin – "He's wide awake."

– "My head hurts" – Grumbled the blond – "You are all confusing me." – Sasha sighed loudly.

– "Hyne, they are all lunatics" – Eliza took it upon herself to smack the girl's head.

– "Children" – Aria's lips twitched in faint amusement as Edea gained the presents' attention more easily with her calm tone than herself would have with a scream.

– "Please continue Aria" – Squall's voice was the same cool tone it had ever been but Ariadne could have sworn he sounded almost…tired. – "How is it possible that there isn't another sorceress? We know that the power is passed from woman to woman. There's no way for it just to disappear." – Aria cocked her head slightly, a slight smirk on her lips.

– "Those were the rules of the game" – She said calmly, sea green eyes strangely blank. – "But to every rule there is a loophole. Follow my train of thought for a moment" – Josh fought not to roll his eyes. If she became any more dramatic he would probably die of a heart attack before he became twenty-five.

– "You are a guardian with a lot of power that wishes to retire, tired of wars, human stupidity, well, you get the picture" – Aria almost winced. Next thing she knew and she would be acting like the crazy woman.

– "So you choose to give power to several women so they can take your place. Human woman. Capable of making mistakes, of craving power. Wouldn't you be stupid if you did not have a safeguard against such an event?" – A small pause as her words began to be assimilated.

– "I suppose you want us to say yes, right?" – Asked Irvine.

– "As always your intelligence astounds us Kinneas" – Countered Stef – "So you're saying there is a way to get rid of the sorceress's powers. Got it."

– "No" – Everyone looked at Quistis. The instructor was shaking her head – "She said there **_was_** a way. If there aren't any more sorceresses then that means the way was used." – And she had said that as if it was completely obvious. Zell banged his head again being ignored this time.

– "So what kind of safeguard was it?" – Inquired Selphie that seemed just a wee bit too interested. When Aria ended the whole thing and if she actually survived she would have to ask the Trabian exactly how much sugar she had ingested before the reunion.

– "Meva Ysimad was the name that it was given" – The Galbadian informed – "Literally means "Life amulet". It served as a connection between the sorceresses and Hyne herself. If broken…"

- "The connection would be lost as well" – Completed Cid – "Interesting" – The tone in which that interesting was spoken could have been used to describe shoelaces with the amount of enthusiasm in it.

– "But wouldn't that work as a two-bladed sword?" – Continued Eliza – "It was a danger as well." – Ariadne was really beginning to develop a serious headache.

That and loss of blood circulation on her hand. She gave Josh a pointed look and he lightened the hold, a sheepish expression on his face. Aria received questioning glances as she grumbled something that seemed too much like "crazy", "whole lot" and "cursed" while rolling her eyes.

– "Yes 'Liza" – Ariadne finally answered – "If a sorceress searched for power the Meva Ysimad could be broken. That would stop the threat but on the wrong hands it could take a last line of defence. So one person was chosen to bear the power to do that choice." – Edea's eyes locked with hers and understanding passed.

There was no blood-red amulet on Aria's neck.

– "Why wasn't it used before?" – The question behind that one was much more important. Why had she been forced to carry that burden? Why hadn't anyone put an end to it?

– "A sorceress killed one of the bearers and took the amulet from him" – Aria's voice carried the same sadness she had felt when Hyne had told her the tale of the boy. Of how he had fallen…he had been so young…

- "She then sent it to another world, another dimension, hoping that a bearer would never be chosen again in a magicless world." – Only then Aria noticed that she had placed her foot in her mouth without even realizing it.

– "_I am so in deep shit" _– She thought as recognition passed through several faces. – _"I'm such a bloody idiot."_

– "Bearer?" – Repeated Squall – "That was the name Ultimecia called you by…"

- "Wait, wait, wait. Hold all the chocobos my people" – Requested Sasha – "What exactly do you mean with another world?"

Well, she was already on the edge of the cliff. It was time for her to give the final steps and fall. Sea green eyes found dark ones belonging to her oldest friend. His hand gave another comforting squeeze.

– "Some of you have known me for more than four years" – Aria began as calmly as she could manage at the moment – "Some of you have lived with me during that time, studied with me, fought with me…and even against me" – Seifer smirked at that. – "But never have I told you much about my past or my home. Mainly because I was afraid." – She took a deep breath before looking at all of them separately.

– "My name is Ariadne Scylla Beckerman, daughter of Kenneth and Igraine Beckerman, sister to Lugh, chosen bearer to the Meva Ysimad and…I was not born in this world." – A fly could have been heard in the deadly silent room only to be broken by Joshua's dry voice

– "You forgot to offer them coffee" – Ariadne swore in that moment that if she lived through the following moments she would kill him.

…

**And what is this? A cliffhanger! Yes, it is. Even I can see it! So how about you tell me what you thought of it mhmm? Comments, random words, suggestion and/or mistakes found and please let them on that small review box ok? So REVIEW!**

…

**Next chapter: Reactions, decisions and the reason for the last category this story was placed in…**

…

**See ya all next Friday**

**Reyavie**


	38. Regret no action

**Hello my readers! I have returned! For about…(Rea looks at clock) five minutes because my books are waiting. Yay (please read with a lot of sarcasm). Anyways what a surprise. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! All lawyers got a clue? Then you can leave my lawn now because people want to come in…don't know why though. (Shrugs). But Ariadne's mine as well as all the OCs and the changes to the plot, new plot and whatever things I come up with. **

…

**Before going to the RAC I just want to thank my sis, Auron's Fan, that betaed this chapter for me to make sure I wasn't going overboard with it. So it's dedicated to her. (Rea, Ghost and Bellona begging clapping and cheering. Thanatos joins after a small kick from Eris). **

…

**Reviews' answering corner:**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Hey there Sen! Your cousins finally got it? Wow! It only took them SIX months! Those must have been six hellish ones. But you have PC and PS2 exclusive rights. And who doesn't want that? **

**You don't know how happy it makes me to know that you think this story got out of the classic oc-in-another-world type of fic. And I have talent! ALRIGHT! (Thanatos get smacked by Eris after a small comment about illusions. Bellona pats her head with a grin). Was also glad to know that you loved the chapter and its title (seemed apt at the time. Don't worry 'cause I'm my third year in college and I still don't know how) while making you laugh. It makes me feel like this is something people enjoy reading. And yes, your and you're mistakes can become somewhat annoying to see some times. Warm me if you see any ok?**

**(Rea raises eyebrow) Great word…another for your dictionary I think. And a sledgehammer? A nice weapon but I prefer more explosive stuff (Rea shows bazooka). Nice isn't it? (grins) Thanks for everything including the chocolate bars. For you I have my personal favourite chocolate chip cookies (it had to have chocolate). Hope you like this chapter as it's a major turning point.**

**P.S – Tell your mom a purple alien from the Sun stole the shopping list…(Rea receives weird looks). Thanks for Pasco and DAMN those writer's blocks! Hate those things.**

…

**hibeki – Hey again. As always I'm happy you liked it and I'm going to read yours as soon as I'm done with this.**

…

**SLy – (Reyavie casts shield around group with a freaked out look) Sheesh people! I have a healthy appreciation for my health thank you very much. Warrior ninjas and gnomes? Thanks for that. Bellona is hungry. (Red Dragon nods with a smirk) But I do not want to die and you can't kill because I am no meanie. I am Evil. Eviller than evil. I am an immortal demoness so there. It's family trait. Thanatos's genes just got lost on the way (A "THANK GOD" is heard followed by a loud hit. Eris smiles innocently). You could burn my homework and school though…but that cannot be as I cannot make cash out of this and unfortunately no one is going to work for me. **

**But you liked the chappie and that's great to know. Even the chocolate part because at least someone is having it. (Glares at unconscious Thanatos). I really need to see that anime as everyone keeps mentioning it. And I know well how are those books. I carry them around. Freaking heavy things that make great weapons. Well here's the chapter with no cliffy this time. Read on ;)**

…

**Silverpaws – Hello to you. Welcome to Second Life and thank you for your compliment (Reyavie grins evilly). You can continue reading now.**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – (Rea jumps out of oven's way that hits already unconcious Thanatos. Raises eyebrow). That has to hurt. Anyways HI RAE! Welcome back! Oh, come on…I had to do that cliffy. It was just too bad to pass. And I can't wait to read yours too. (Rea grabs coffee cup with a grin and begins drinking). Thanks for this. It's freaking cold now and my fingers are getting frozen on the keyboard. But that's blackmail! (pouts receiving even more weird looks) I'm trying to write more but I have little time and a huge writer's block that's slowly going away. But I'll keep writing…do your parents know where your appliances are all going?**

…

**Meepills – Hey again! Welcome back Letha (your new name. Means oblivion and I like it and your nick is looooooooong so me call you Leths). Anyways I like Josh too. He's the mirror image of a friend of mine. And Aria is kinda sad, isn't she? That changes in this chapter (Rea grins wickedly then frowns…) You're a diabetic? That sucks. I had to do a work about it for college and had a friend with it too. It's really bad. Here (Rea hands over ton of coffee). If you like it I'll sacrifice a bit of mine for you. No need to ask sorry. And damn you lost that game…but you won the other (Loud cheers come from everywhere). And believe me when I say I always look at the reviews and appreciate every single one of them. Good luck to your homework/tests/races and all those things you do for school or not and hope to see you soon. **

…

Welcome to the thirtieth-eight chapter of Second Life. (Rea smacks forehead before helping Bellona to drag Thanatos away. Eris smirks before running after a fleeing Ghost)

…

- "WHAT!" – Aria had an urge to cover her ears. Strangely the thought that probably most of the students had heard the shout as well crossed her mind.

– "_Half of your mind won"_ – Said Minotaur. Josh raised an eyebrow looking around at the astonished faces.

– "You believe in temporal lines, sorceresses and magic and can't believe in other worlds?" – He asked incredulously. – "Now I can say I've seen it all"

– "You knew about this?" – Josh looked at Ariadne with a small smirk.

– "I never thought Pete was this dense" – He mock-bowed in his chair, obviously attempting to defuse the situation – "Joshua Gavrie Thomson. I have Russian ancestors and my dad was as nuts as Aria's mom. I did say I knew her since I was a kid."

– "And I think you are just confusing them even more Josh" – Interrupted Ariadne seeing the situation degenerating. Her eyes were turning slowly to a paler green, a sure sign of her distress.

– "Maybe you should explain first how you came to be here Ariadne" – Counselled Edea – "They will understand." – Aria seriously doubted that.

All the faces around her showed shock, confusion, a bit of curiosity…a gloved hand caught her free one. Quistis. A kind smile, caring blue eyes.

– "Tell us your story Aria" – Once more she looked around. Stef winked, that way she had of saying that she would always be there…as she had always been ever since the first day. With the added "you-have-a-lot-to-tell-later-girl" message.

Alex and Lara, different as night and day, both with encouraging expressions on their faces. Sasha and Eliza, the ones that often got in trouble, even without her, but that could always count on her presence when things got bad…and vice-versa. Small grins that warmed her heart.

Christine, her aunt, the one that had taken care of her ever since she had been dumped without warning into that unknown world. A gentle smile, an unspoken encouragement. And then the ones that had been her companions for the last months. Zell seemed oblivious…nothing unexpected there.

Irvine and Selphie most of all appeared curious and Rinoa…her expression was all too emotionless for Aria's tastes. Squall was the last one she looked to. Blue eyes met hers. She flinched slightly when she wasn't able to read them. Anything at all.

– "I…" - Ariadne swallowed deeply before beginning once more, forcing herself not to see what her lies had created. – "I was born eighteen years ago on a planet named Earth. I won't lose much time in how my life was. I had a normal family, went to a normal school…was just a normal kid." – Josh coughed something that sounded too much like "yeah right" to be a coincidence.

– "I had friends, my life organized. But life just loves tricking us every now and then." – The last part carried distinct sarcasm. – "One day we, meaning my friends, Josh and I, went out…just to see the sea for a bit. We stopped at the beach, walking on the sand…" - A bitter smile. – "And then I something caught my eye on a small vendor. An amulet. A blood-red phoenix, a symbol of rebirth, of life."

– "Meva Ysimad" – Whispered Lara – "You found it."

– "Or it found me" – Replied Aria – "Either way we got back into the car we have came in and something hit us. I suppose it was another car but I can't say much about that because I hit my head and lost consciousness." – Another similar smile

– "Don't ever try doing something like that. It bloody hurts. Nevertheless the amulet felt my life force dwindling and brought me towards the only place where I could get help. Josh came also because he was touching me at the time. And the rest you already know." – She paused once more and levelled her gaze to Rinoa.

– "I was the Bearer. And the sorceresses' powers do not exist because I broke the amulet. There will be no more wars, no more pain because of that Hyne-forsaken curse." – It was official. Ariadne hated silence more than anything. And the tense silence was even worse.

– "_Aria, the worst has passed"_ – Soothed Sacred – "_Just breathe."_ – She sent them a mental sigh. It wasn't over. At least from the way Rinoa had stood up.

– "And who gave you the right to choose for me?" – The brown haired girl asked – "I could have helped people with that power. I helped in the war with it. You didn't have the right to do it without telling me. Asking me."

– "_Control your temper Ariadne Beckerman"_ – Aria thought to herself closing her eyes for a moment. Josh's hand crushed hers once more – "_It will not be a good idea for you to…screw it"_ – She stood as well letting go of the hands that were being her support through the entire time.

– "You think so? You really do?" – Aria crossed her arms and emerald eyes narrowed. – "Yes, you could have helped. Edea did. Lots of sorceresses did through the years. Of course, lots of them also caused wars, pain and killed countless people. Do you think they were **_born_** like that?" – Josh saw her eyebrow twitch and almost mimicked Zell's earlier action. Aria was in full blown rant mode. And her sarcasm had returned. His mind was currently trying to understand if that was a good thing.

– "There are several sayings on Earth that would be appropriate to this situation" – The girl continued – "They have been said so many times that most forget their meaning. "With great power comes great responsibility" for example. It couldn't be truer. Choices always define our fate. Were you ready for that?" – She gave her no time to answer.

– "But most of all "Power **_corrupts_**. Absolute power **_corrupts absolutely_**". Do you know that Ultimecia was a normal girl before she received her powers? Do you know that she began, just as you said you would, helping? Do you know that she **_begged_** me to give her a second chance, a life without that burden?" – Aria opened the hands that she had closed unconsciously.

– "I did that choice because that was more than your choice to make. It was Edea's, it was Lyanna's, or Ultimecia's if you prefer, and it was every single sorceress's that existed and had to suffer. I **_am_** a Bearer. Lyanna was dead right about that. And my duty was to understand when the sorceresses would not be needed anymore. They were our guardians, our crutches. Then it's high time we stand up on our own. That's all I have to say." – Aria sat once more before frowning

– "_I guess that saying that Hyne's is off her rocker would not be good, would it?" _

– "_Can I say "duh"?"_

– "_That's it Taur."_ – She said back with a hint of humour watching absently as Rinoa sat as well – "_No more colloquial language for you."_

– "Just how did you only get a 3 in diplomacy?" – Inquired Sasha out-of-the-blue snapping her out of her mental conversation.

– "The teacher was an idiot. She spent half of her time insulting the guy" – Stated Lara – "Then again, so was the strategy teacher and we all know how she is with that subject." – Ok, Aria was already on the bottom of the bloody cliff. She **_did not_** need anyone stabbing her afterwards.

– "Finished?" – Questioned Stephanie calmly before turning to the others – "I don't know about any of you but I agree with what Aria did. Sorceresses have been the cause for the last wars and are, indeed, the very reason for the Seeds existence. And as much as that power could be of help I believe that it is one less trouble in our minds." – Alexander touched her shoulder in a quiet request to speak.

– "Now that this subject as been addressed and discussed" – He said with a touch of finality – "I believe it is time for us to inform you of our next movements." – Aria rolled her eyes. A sure way of getting Seed's attention was to speak about what the next battle would be.

– "_There goes my vacation"_ – She grumbled mentally.

– "What do you mean?" – Inquired Squall coolly

– "We…" - Eliza covered Sasha's mouth once more

– "No Vinzer, no Ultimecia." – She stated – "We haven't been in Galbadia for over a month so we have no clue of what's happening. Basically we need to go home."

– "I was going to say that" – Complained Sasha as soon as she was freed. Wry looks were sent to her by the Galbadian party – "Ok, with a few more choice words. You guys are too technical." – And they started to banter as if they were in the cafeteria for a simple lunch. Aria wondered briefly why she ever thought they would think her crazy. That would be like the pot calling the kettle back. But a smile crossed Ariadne's lips anyway as she understood the way they had manipulated the conversation to a subject that was not her faked amnesia or her origin.

– "What about you Aria?"

– "_By the eight levels of hell"_ – The girl screamed mentally as she heard her Aunt's question – "_What is it today? Maim-Aria day?" _

– "_That sounded so stupid"_ – Commented Sacred – "_I think you need sleep." _

– "_I think you need to start thinking. Period"_ – Completed Minotaur. Even her guardians weren't helping.

Ariadne sighed as shook her head. There wasn't a lot to think about. If she thought anymore about that she would only gain an even larger headache

– "I am a Seed from Galbadia Garden, Aunt Chris" – Aria answered slowly – "And as much as I like Balamb Garden I don't belong here. No, my home needs me for now. I am going too." – A beautiful smile came to her Aunt's face, squeals of joy as Aria was clomped by the four Galbadian girls, laughter coming from somewhere near Josh's vicinity…neither of these actions could tear pale green eyes from dark blue.

Emotionless as they were she knew that she had, once again, screwed up. Big time.

…

My POV

…

_Ok, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be…who am I fooling? _

_The only thing that went ok was the story part and the fact that I wasn't dilacerated for not saying that I was from another world before. Apparently they understood that if I had said that earlier they would have carted me to the nearest asylum. _

_But that didn't mean that I wasn't afraid to death. _

_I thought they would be hurt…they probably were. But forgave me. Without asking for explanations, without guilt trips or demands. They just forgave me. Hyne, if I didn't already had so many reasons to care for them I would definitively owe them until eternity for this single action. The thing is that…_

_I thought I could have peace now. I thought I could rest a bit, relax…after all, I did have a magical exhaustion. That's not something to take lightly even if I'm alright now._

_Of course, I will sooner call Ultimecia for a rebound than to ask for a few more days to rest. The future is now what we make of it and, once more, I have no guidelines. I wonder if this is how Hyne felt. This freedom…well, it's one less burden that's for sure. I already have enough of them on my back. _

_And now referring to the imminent departure of Galbadia Garden. Josh has told me that he will not go with us. Apparently the Ragnarok can take him pretty quickly to Trabia and, as most of us, I think he can't wait to go back home. _

_Really understandable. Going to miss that little annoying bastard. That can change if he dares calling me fat again. _

_And I am not sulking…ok. I am. Mainly because I'm not sure of what I'm going to say to Quis or the others. Or if I am even going to talk to Squall before I leave. _

_Those are going to be pleasant conversations. Heavy sarcasm on the last phrase please. But I did manage to talk with Edea a bit. She's reopening the orphanage. According to her it will be needed for the next years to house the children whose parents died in this war. Depressing…it's way too correct. _

_Cid will be staying at Balamb Garden and he will not inflict us with yet another kind headmaster. Yes, that was sarcasm as well. Apparently he likes the council system. And apparently he also agreed with the raise of my rank. _

_He's also going to face a bit of vengeance next time I come to Balamb. Either that or I'll start sending him the paperwork that's brewing on my desk. Field worker here. Not really interested in bills, food and beasts stocks or money…though the last one is tempting. Sue me. _

_I really have to leave though. I'm thinking too much and that's never good. Last time I was on this mood I ended up activating the fire-control system on the officers' wing, which flooded all the rooms, out of sheer boredom. Wait a second…nah, they would kill me…Since when has that stopped me from anything?_

_I better get back to work before I give anyone more reasons to lock me somewhere with a T-Rex._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "_Can't you put the music louder?"_ – Asked Minotaur sarcastically. Aria smirked before raising the sound of the small stereo.

At the moment she was on her room in Balamb Garden, loud music pounding on her ears as she gathered some belongings she would need after departing. On her bed was a duffel bag, already half full with clothes, and on her desk were her two katanas resting peacefully.

– "_I was joking Aria"_ – Continued the guardian slowly as if talking to a child – "_I can barely listen to my thoughts." _

– "_Since when have you been able to do that?"_ – Replied Sacred dryly – "_I like the sixth one"_ – Aria chuckled under her breath as she gave into the unspoken request of the older GF before continuing to gather the paperwork she had brought there.

It wasn't brewing anymore. It was multiplying, contaminating…she only knew that soon enough she would not be able to see her own desk.

– "Lovely" – Aria drawled, tone of voice dripping with sarcasm – "I couldn't really live without knowing…" - Her eyes narrowed. – "Oh no! I'm so not…oh I'm going to fucking kill them! That's it. They're dead."

– "Who should I be warning right now?" – Aria should have been alarmed by the unexpected voice but strangely enough the situation was already familiar.

– "No one" – She answered glaring at the paper before raising dark sea green eyes to her visitor – "Cause if you do, you can bet that, Commander or not, you'll be in deep shit as well." – Squall was calmly looking at her, arms crossed, leaning against a wall. Her threat seemed to have passed right beside him.

– "You know" – Aria continued conversationally as she lowered the music slightly – "You have a real issue with knocking." – He didn't even bat an eyelash. That only increased Ariadne's sense of dread.

A really pissed-off Squall she could handle easily enough. It took barely thirty seconds for him to raise her temper and to the shouting match begin. Now a really calm Squall just staring at her was not good. Aria stopped dividing the pile of papers and raised an eyebrow.

– "You're beginning to worry me Squall. You ok?" – He sighed. He actually sighed. Then blue eyes were once more analysing her.

– "Do you remember what I told you after that concert in FH?" – Squall asked. Ariadne gave him a wry smile.

– "Which part of it?" – She sent back. That day would be one she would not forget easily.

– "The wrong ones" – Aria raised an eyebrow as she finally got what he was saying. The one comment she hadn't really understood at all.

– "I always seem to say the wrong thing" – He continued emotionlessly – "We always end up screaming at each other. Angered." – Ariadne's expression relaxed slightly and any trace of sarcasm or dryness left her features.

– "I guess so" – She turned the music off and sat on the desk not stopping herself from glaring briefly at the paperwork as she did so – "I promise I won't bite your head off if you won't" – And as soon as the word left her mouth Aria wished she could bang her head on a wall.

– "_Dry jokes when he's trying to speak calmly with you, you idiot?"_ – She thought angrily – "_Great job"_ – There was no answer in her mind. She frowned faintly as she felt that her guardians were sleeping. – "_Weird"_

– Why? – The proverbial bucket of cold water was dumped on her mind.

– "Right word." – Ariadne said simply – "Really not specific. I'm sure you want to know several things." – Another piercing look.

– "You didn't tell us everything, did you?" – Squall's tone, strangely, wasn't demanding. Aria smiled as she pulled one knee to her chest.

– "You saw the reaction to my origin" – She stated – "What would you think the reaction would be if I told them that I saw Hyne face-to-face and even spoke to her? Imagine if I had told them that she's got a few brain circuits fried." – His frustrated expression told her clearly that he understood well why she had omitted that part of her story.

– "She spoke about a choice" - Her smile vanished as if it had never been there. – "What choice? – Squall continued though not coldly – "What happened before you came for me?" – The Galbadian had to hand it to him. He really knew how to make all the right questions for all the hard answers. Soft pale green began creeping into sea green.

– "Which world I wished to live in" – Aria jumped from the desk and approached her bag taking a small envelope from the inside. – "Here" – She extended it to him and went back to packing not meeting his eyes as she did so.

Squall opened it slowly…pictures. Dozens of pictures of people he didn't know but she obviously did. The first one featured a tall, brown haired, dark green eyed man. He was holding a small girl with similar features with one arm while the other was around a black haired woman. Her light brown eyes shone with the same joy that could be seen in any of the others.

– "That's my brother" – Informed the girl absently as she pulled some clothes of the closet – "He's older than me. Four years. Very over-protective but a really great guy. You would like him." – A pause as she began pilling the clothes neatly.

– "The woman is Anne. She was one of my best friends before I came here. I never they would ever get married though I knew she had a crush on him. One of those odd and very weird twists of life" – She continued with a wry grin – "And the little kid is my niece, Medea. Cute, isn't she?" – Aria paused as she gathered the pile before placing it on the bag. She still hadn't looked at him.

– "There are some pictures there of my parents and friends too. They're my memories, you know?" – She then stopped and sea green eyes seemed as piercing as his had been earlier – "They are my family and Hyne knows I love all of them. But I didn't belong anymore. They moved on. I moved on. I had no more place there." – A small humourless laugh left her as she shook her head.

– "I am a mercenary. A Seed. A warrior. What future would I have there…? Even with my blood family beside me…I know…I know I would resent my choice after a while. Besides…" - This time she smiled truly, the amused smile he was well familiarized with. – "I had too much to leave behind." – Squall didn't really know what to answer, what to say. She had said more than what he had ever expected, showed more…

- "Why are you leaving then?" – The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, the tone nearly demanding. A small eyebrow rose slowly…

- "I am a Galbadian Seed Squall" – She said with an are-you-that-dense tone – "And a lieutenant apparently. They need me right now and I can't abandon them. It's not like I'm going away and you guys will never see me again. I'll be back soon enough" – A glare was thrown to the paper pile before it was unceremoniously dumped in the bag, as well as the pictures and the CD player Josh had given her, and hidden from view with a sharp movement of the zip.

– "If I don't die buried in reports before that is." – Ariadne grabbed the bag and then looked at him intently.

The dark brown hair falling gently over his blue eyes was beginning to need a trim or it would hinder his vision in battle. The pale skin, contrasting deeply with the blood-red scar, showed that he had passed through just as much or even more than she had. But he was still the same as always. Strength, control…the perfect warrior. And then the stupidest idea crossed her mind.

– "_I said no regrets"_ – She placed the bag on the floor still looking at him – "_No regrets_ – He was still wearing the same style of clothes she had always seen him wear.

Black pants, white shirt, black coat and the huge gunblade that she was sure she would never be able to rise single-handedly.

– "Aria…?" – A small frown had crossed his expression. One that she had already seen hundreds of times.

– "_Do or do not. There is no try" _– Aria frowned lightly – "_Hope you're right Yoda or I'm so going after whatever dimension you're in"_ – Her thoughts were broken when a hand rested on her shoulder drawing her attention back to man in front of her.

– "I have always believed that choices define our fate." – She murmured, sea green eyes watching his intently – "I have always prided myself in doing my own choices" – Her hand touched his face, lining his traces gently. Squall didn't pull away. He just looked at her.

– "I chose to fight Ultimecia. But in the middle of the battle, in the middle of all the pain and fear…I realized I still had things to do…I wanted to live so much" – She shivered when a gloved hand touched her bare wrist.

– "You lived" – He said calmly – "We all did. We did our duty and came back alive. That is what's important now, isn't it?" – Too close. He was too close.

– "Maybe yes…but I don't want to regret anything else in my life" – And before Aria even realized what she was doing her hand had migrated to his hair and pulled his head slightly to hers.

– "_He's going to kill me…"_- Whispered her mind as she placed her lips against his – "_No regrets"_ – Everything in him stilled, muscles tensed as if he was in battle.

Ariadne winced mentally with her stupidity, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she began to pull back to apologize. What she did not expect was the hand on her wrist letting go only to embrace her waist and pull her against him sharply. Or the way his lips crashed against hers, coaching her to respond, to open beneath his touch.

– "_This is a dream, wake up Aria. This is only a dream…fuck it, is one hell of a good one"_ – Her free hand winded behind his neck as if attempting to gather even more contact, as if to convince herself that that was real...Any coherent thought was abandoned soon after that.

She could only feel the warmth of his body, his hold so strong as if he was afraid she would pull back and his lips on hers. Aria didn't know how long they stayed like that but, too soon for her liking, she had to let go in favour of a little annoying thing called oxygen. Dark blue eyes met hers. Really dark. She did the math.

– "Can I plead temporary insanity?" – Of all the stupid comments she could have made at that time. It seemed that her brain had been reduced to mush.

– "No, you cannot Aria" – His tone was husky, rougher than his usual cool tone. Only then she noticed that he still hadn't let her go.

– "No regrets" – She murmured, a slight smile touching her features.

– "No regrets" – Squall repeated pulling her towards him. The twilight-zone feeling took her for a moment before he kissed her again with a passion she would never have expected from him

– "_No regrets?"_ – Yelled her mind – "_Just why didn't I do this sooner?"_ – And she lost herself in him once more until…

- "Aria!" – Someone knocked at the door. A certain future-dead someone.

– "Aria! Are you there?" – The two separated, Aria placing her forehead against his.

– "I am going to kill Josh" – She muttered. – "As slowly and painfully as possible" - Squall seemed almost annoyed as blue eyes appeared to be trying to burn a hole through the door.

– Aria! – Continued the Trabian – "Come on! I know you're in there! You're not training or in the cafeteria and nobody saw you" – Ariadne glared at the door as if she could see her friend on the other side.

– "And just what that is supposed to mean you moron?"

– "That you're in there of course" – Came the obvious answer – "Now are you bloody opening or not?"

– "Not" – Aria sent back sharply – "I'm dripping wet, not dressed and if you dare open that fucking door there'll be hell to pay" – There was a pause as the threat appeared to process.

– "Then I'll just return to bug you later" – Another pause – "Oh and if you see Squall tell him that Cid needs him in his office in about an hour for some really boring thing I forgot the name of. Stop glaring at the door. It doesn't scare me or it. See ya later" – Aria turned her eyes back to Squall.

– "Cid needs you in an hour in his office" – She informed dryly – "And one day I'll understand why I consider that idiot my best friend"

– "He knows you too well" – Squall said calmly. If his hand didn't stop the gentle circles on the small of her back the rest of her would follow her brain's example soon enough.

– "That's cool" – Aria stated – "As long as you don't believe everything he tells you about me. Half of it was not my fault. Honest." – Whatever amusement Ariadne had taken from that small comment faded. She had crossed the invisible line she had dreaded to come close to. The choice was his now.

– "What's going to happen?" – Her tone was low but, close as he was, he heard every word.

– "You will not stay" – Aria shook her head silently even if it wasn't really a question. That was no time to one of her comebacks and she knew it well enough.

A barely audible sigh left her lips before she buried her face against his chest. Slowly, almost painfully slowly his arms encircled her once more

- "_Why am I leaving again?"_ – Stupid question. Really apt at the moment.

Answer was pointedly ignored.

…

**Finally some in-the-face romance comes in. I hope I didn't get it too unreal. That's why I really request some feedback to this chapter. Errors and mistakes and please warn me, suggestions and ideas are always welcome. **

…

**Next chapter: Revenges, some conversations and bottles of beer…**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	39. Nocturnal endeavours

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I'm so late but I had a hellish week at college and didn't have any time for writing. Sorry also 'cause I don't think this chapter is very good. (Reyavie winces). The next one will be better though. Anyways I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! There! I have done my civic duty. Ariadne and all the OCs are mine though.**

…

**Announcements: **

…

**- Wow! One of my favourite stories has just ended. "****Adjusting to a New Life****" by ****Da KeR MysTeRr****. And she's almost reaching 300 reviews too. Everyone be nice and go read and review it ok? It's a great story and it's really worth your time.**

…

**RAC:**

…

**Hibeki – Hey once more. Indeed Josh is the best. I think my friend that gave origin to the character (Seth) would be either frightened or ready to kill me. (Rea smirks) Nothing new. I'm glad you liked it. Here's more for ya.**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – SEN! You're back! And with a kick-review too (Loud cheers echo). I'm really, really happy of what you have said about last chapter. That was one I was really worried about as I wanted to keep them both in their own personalities as much as possible. That meant that Aria had to be her impulsive self and Squall had to be backed into a corner. Thank you for your compliments though. They mean a lot. (Rea bows followed by Ghost). **

**Anyways I loved writing that part as I did some that will come soon. I think it worked rather well as it didn't give people too much reason to kill me and allowed me to poke some fun with the character. Josh, as I said above to Hibeki, is based on a friend of mine. He says everything you want to hear and everything you don't. Can be annoying and yet the coolest guy ever. I like Joshua a lot (Reyavie grins and waves at Seth's picture). And yes, Ariadne's personality is strongly sarcastic and I seem to find it amusing to worsen it when she's in stress. I'm very glad you liked it and I thank you once more. **

**And ALRIGHT! No more cousins! (Eris was driven away to somewhere in Greece by Bellona in search for something I really don't wanna know about). And I do know the parent paranoia. I deal with it every bloody day. I think we'll all be forty and still have to deal with it. (winces) You had to listen to a bloody lecture? It's not like you were actually going to throw it. It's too messy. And away from my friends you fiendish familiars! (Rea raises eyebrow with question) You don't really need me to answer that do you? You with a license would be a bad thing…though I, with a driver's license, wouldn't be much better (Reyavie grins evilly as Ghost shivers). **

**And they checked? That was so nice of them! Now they know that all your genes do come from them. Anyways I trust your judgement and thank you lots and lots for this review. It really made my day. Here hands truck of Jell-O. I hate those blocks as hell too. Have so many ideas and so little time to write or way to put them into work. Ok, I'm done now. Cheers Sen! **

**P.S – It's Bon appetite (you said good girl)…or I could be wrong too. Hate French.**

…

**SLy – Welcome once more my dear reviewer. No more death treats? That's nice to read because the police are still around my block. I'm glad you liked it and sorry if she seemed OOC. I thought that it would be something that she would do as I make her always act by impulses. But you liked and that's what's important. Nope, there's not a cliffy here either. Unless someone else put it (Reyavie looks at Ghost that shakes head frantically). **

**No, no cliffy. And don't worry about reviewing late because I have to worry about updating on time. That's not easy when said tests, works and reports knock at my door too. Your English teacher sounds horrible…but to each its own and I have to deal with a programming teacher that has it for me. Evil things. We shall hurt them one day and then we'll…(Rea noticed freaked out looks). I'll think I'll stop now. Hope to see ya soon.**

…

**DragonLover – Hey there! Welcome to the RAC, aka reviewers answering corner, of Second Life. Glad you think this is a good story and a good chapter. I can only promise I will try to keep it like that. Thanks for the praise though.**

…

**Meepills – Hey Letha! So you liked the nick huh? (Rea smirks). I had found it for another character but it seemed a good one. And I haven't said a thing against the couple in this story. I just didn't want it to seem too unreal. But yes, you do read the stars…huh…net…so you were right! R-I-G-H-T-! (I've included see?).**

**And contacts are the best thing since the invention of computers. I wear them too 'cause I can't see a elephant at a distance of 5 meters without them. And that's annoying. Indeed it is something to celebrate (Points to where Ghost is dancing…Rea looks back at computer quickly). Your godmother was really cool.**

**Slytherin a girl…and hufflepuff a guy? I think it could happen. We never know what people hide and those clocks look too much like dresses to me. (Reyavie looks around suspiciously). I think you may be right…but I also think I was exchanged at birth and that Fate has something against me and a whole lot of people I know. Against you too it seems. Hope you're better now and that you have won that game (that sam girl needs to meet Bellona…or Ghost…or me grins evilly). **

**Really glad you liked it, Josh has indeed the worst sense of opportunity ever, Rinoa a b-$&/ (I never made it a secret that I don't like her) and I didn't understand half of what you wrote after. My poor brain cells froze on Hommi….weird word. Anyways I loved your review as always. Till later Letha ;)**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Hi Rae (Reyavie waves before cheering loudly)! I wasn't hit this week. Or better saying, Thanatos wasn't (Rea looks at where bro is still passed out). That's beginning to seem a coma. Alright! You liked it! And yes, happily ever after would be cool but then you wouldn't be able to see what I'm going to do next. (grins). I hope Santa does give you that laptop and that your father is okay. It must be hard for him and your family as well as you. Hang in there. Cheers!**

…

**Silverpaws – Welcome once more to the Rac. (Rea waves cheerfully hiding coffee that is her sustain to end chappie). To be honest I like it until that part when it's an overdose. Then it is run-away and as fast as I can. I hope I didn't do it though. Happy to know you think so. And you can move on now…**

…

Welcome to the thirtieth-nine chapter of Second Life. Reyavie turns to Ghost and yells something about nightmares before going away muttering lunatics under her breath.

…

My POV

…

_In the name of all things sacred just WHAT was I THINKING? _

_Did someone drop a couple hundred pounds of drugs in my morning coffee and I didn't notice! _

_Wouldn't put it past Josh really. Whatever happened to me I…can only be thankful. I'm really having a lot of trouble avoiding acting like a love-sick fool right now but hey, everyone has the right to their really undignified moments. Other than my normal ones. _

_But…how can I say this? _

_I thought his future was well established when I got here. I thought all of theirs were. I…simply had been dragged into the story but at first I believed I could walk away in the end…not look back. Follow my own life just as I had done till then. _

_I wasn't expecting to gain friends or a sister…and I wasn't expecting falling for cold-as-stone-Commander-that's-spends-half-of-his-time-shouting-with-yours-truly at all. _

_Hyne, that sounded really, really, stupid. I think my brain isn't online yet. And even after that happened I just took for granted that he was supposed to follow the path I knew and that would be it. _

_He certainly didn't show anything for me to think otherwise. Or maybe he did and I was just too blind, too stubborn, to see it. But in that moment…knowing that probably I wouldn't be with him so soon…_

_I wanted to make sure that I wasn't making the greatest mistake of my life. Turning my back on something I wanted so badly just because of preconceptions. I had to be sure of that. _

_So I took my shot, my chance. _

_Honestly, I was expecting him to turn away, to give me a cold look and never speak freely with me again and then…when he responded to me, when he held me I just…_

_I was complete. In that moment I had everything I could have asked for. I didn't need words…just his arms around me. That was answer enough. _

_And Hyne am I being mushy or what? Any more sugar and I think I'll need a dentist. But I'm still leaving though. Not for too long I hope, but the situation in Galbadia is too much of an unknown to be treated lightly. _

_I think he understands that. He wouldn't be a Commander if he didn't. I am actually worried with what might be happening there. _

_Imagine a government that suddenly loses any kind of leadership. Result? Anarchy or dictatorship. Take your pick but neither of them is a good option. _

_So the departure date is in two days, I'm still thinking in how to get my revenge on my so beloved friends and just how to kill Josh for being the most annoying and inconvenient person that I ever had the displeasure of meeting…wait just a second. I think a certain person will just love a few stories of a certain Trabian Seed. _

_I wonder if she knows he had a fixation with a small blue bear he called "Zabby". _

_Well, I'll just have to find that one out won't I?_

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Interrupting anything?" – Ariadne smiled as Quistis took off her glasses and waved her in. She looked tired, worn out.

– "Now what are you still doing here?" – The Galbadian asked as she sunk into a chair – "It's…– She looked at the clock and frowned slightly – "Almost three in the morning. That much work?"

– "Understatement" – Quistis rubbed her tiredly – "But I'll manage." – She chose to ignore the disbelieving look her sister gifted her with.

– "And shouldn't you be sleeping?" – For some reason the smirk that curved Aria's lips wasn't comforting.

– "Just thought I would spend this night here" – She answered innocently, or as much as she could while still smirking – "I don't want to…bother anyone by arriving so late." – Quistis was sure that anyone that didn't know Ariadne would fall for the act.

The thing was that she was already accustomed to what she had named Aria-exposure. Therefore her sister could continue to look at her with wide innocent looking eyes the rest of her life that the only thing that she would achieve would be a questioning look.

Which was what followed.

– "What happened?"

– "What makes you think something happened?" – Aria asked back smoothly – "I drank too much coffee and I'm not into sleeping right now. Did that way too much in the last days."

– "And I suddenly learned blue is green and yellow is red" – Quistis said wryly.

– "You're colour-blind then" – Stated Aria without missing a beat – "Must be really strange to see a red Christmas tree. Though I don't think I actually told you what Christmas is. I miss it nevertheless. Is there any holiday where you exchange gifts and stuff like that?"

– "Why yes" – Answered Quistis automatically – "The fifth day of the fourth month when the seasons change but you…" - Blue eyes narrowed meeting amused sea green.

– "You know that perfectly well Ariadne Beckerman." – She scolded – "You lived in Galbadia. But you did manage well to change the subject." – A pause.

– "And I am not colour-blind." – Aria gave her yet another smirk. Whatever she had done did not bode well for those involved in any way.

– "I believe you will know soon enough sister-of-mine" – The girl stood calmly before walking to Quistis and pulling the pen the instructor had been using out of her grasp.

– "And now I think it's time to sleep. No more…food income?" – Aria rolled her eyes – "Oh brother, you really need to get out more. We don't need a female Cid, thank you very much." – Quistis frowned but whatever the message she wanted to impart was lost when she yawned. Aria smirked in a very I-told-you-so way.

– "Let's go sis." – She said amusedly, if from the situation or other thing completely Quistis didn't know. And her weariness wasn't helping at all. She felt Aria's hand tugging her gently away from the office that had been chosen for her without a single word against it.

– "I'll have to warn everyone of your self-destructive tendencies" – Commented the Galbadian as she directed the instructor through the hallways – "I'm not going to be here to do this so someone will have to stop you from working yourself to death."

– "You worry too much" – Stated Quistis slowly – "I'm fine. And you should be more concerned with yourself" – Another yawn – "After all who knows what's happening in Deling?"

– "Not me, that's for sure" – Replied Aria, a small frown breaking for the first time the bright mood the girl seemed to have been in. – "Something has been nagging in my mind for some time now because of that. But I'll probably bother myself to tell you tomorrow when you're awake."

– "What?" – Drawled the older girl

– "And my point as just been pointed out" – Mumbled Ariadne while supporting her sister – "Note to self: Hurt Cid before I leave. Sadistic man. He's not the one staying up to care of reports."

– "Don't even think about it" – Aria rolled her eyes. Quistis actually remained conscious time enough to scold her.

– "Whatever you say sister dear" – Was Ariadne's, once more amused, answer. – "Here's your room Quis. Get some sleep." – And for once she wished she had a camera to record the way Quistis almost hit the wall as she tried to enter the room.

A barely muttered "goodnight" was the only thing she heard before the door closed. Silence fell around her like a thick blanket and, strangely enough, she welcomed it. Even her guardians were asleep, their presence nothing more than a fading touch in the back of her mind.

A small wicked smile lightened her pale, but already darkening, features. Aria raised her left wrist checking the time before chuckling to herself.

– "Ten already. They must be really slow at this hour. They must be enjoying my little calling" – Ariadne whispered – "Now to get out of the way." – The sound of her footsteps faded as she hurried down the hall. Inside she was laughing madly knowing that near, very near, several persons were having a very rude awakening.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Aria closed the door silently behind her, unconsciously lowing the sound and rhythm of her breathing. That had been something that her teacher had also taught her in the beginning of her instruction in the Garden. Someone cannot be a shadow if he, or she, can be heard from across a ballroom.

His words not hers.

Aria sincerely didn't know what had happened to her old teacher. Instructor Yahnke had left shortly after her own graduation with some congratulations words and a single advice.

In battle trust no enemy, forget no ally, turn back to no challenge, fall before no one. A weird philosophy of life. A ruthless one. But one she had been trying to follow ever since.

Ariadne missed him. She didn't know exactly why he had left as he did and had only vague rumours of his journey to Winhil but something had stopped her from visiting the older man as much as she desired it.

Maybe she didn't want to disturb his peace with the news of her life, a kind of life he had abandoned willingly…maybe she didn't want to hear what he would think about the path she had taken.

One thing Yahnke did not hide was the truth. Blunt, harsh and brutal but real.

– "_A visit is in order then"_ – Aria thought with a small smile – "_The old bugger must be thinking I got myself killed or something"_ – Her steps were silent as she crossed the hallway she had just entered, a silent shadow in the middle of others. Ariadne looked again towards her watch and couldn't stop the smirk from surfacing.

– "_Revenge is sweet after all"_ – Her breathing halted abruptly as a lightened room surfaced in her way, alarm winning over her amusement. – "_Ok, apparently I chose a bad way."_

– "_Ya think?"_ – Interrupted Minotaur with a somewhat sleepy voice

– "_Apparently I didn't_" – She muttered back

– "_Usual then_" – Aria had an urge to bash her head against the nearest wall.

– "_Taur, knock yourself and annoy me in your dreams_" – Silence in her mind

– "_That sounds good enough_" – Ariadne hoped that the younger guardian would choose to grow up sometime in her life time. She rolled her eyes before resuming her walk.

An amused smile tugged her lips upwards when she saw yet another Seed on late hours. Squall was sitting at his desk, head heavily being supported by one hand, closed eyes fixed in the direction of the paper on his other and a very slight movement of his head as the only sign that he was between the border of sleep and consciousness.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow, a wicked part of her just begging for her to do something really outrageous. But it would probably draw too much attention, something she didn't need at the time. But seeing the warrior almost losing balance was threatening to be too much for her

– "You'll get hurt if you sleep like that all night" – Squall's eyes opened immediately in alarm even though she had used her calmest, and really pleased, tone of voice. Questioning could be read underneath the surface. Aria propped herself against the door, arms crossed still smirking.

– "That's not healthy at all Commander" – She stated amusedly – "Are you trying to give the Doc more work?" – Squall ignored the comment as the Galbadian was sure he would.

He was just as careful with his health as the next person…only if Kadowaki followed him around with a stethoscope. Meaning that Squall didn't care less. Slowly he passed his hand in front of his eyes as if shrugging the sleep away before dark blue eyes fell on the small clock he had on his desk. An eyebrow raised as his eyes turned to her.

– "What did you do?" – Squall asked somewhat dryly.

The same innocent expression Ariadne had used earlier on Quistis overtook her features now mixed with slight annoyance.

– "What makes you think I did anything?" – Aria shot back mock-indignantly. The smirk ruined all the effect once more.

– "You always do something" – Came the calm answer – "And why would you be in Balamb Garden when it's three am?" – Aria grinned, dropping the act, amusement shining in her sea green eyes.

– "Best place to hide actually" – She said as seriously as possible – "They won't think of this place before any place on Galbadia Garden knowing how I know that place." – Squall nodded sharply but something in his expression told her that there was something wrong. Ariadne frowned as she let go of the wall and came closer.

– "Let me see" – She requested even though anyone would sense the command underneath the soft words. Emerald eyes narrowed almost instantly.

– "When did you get this?" – Aria asked in a really don't-dare-to-lie tone. Unreadable eyes turned to her angry ones.

– "About four hours ago" – Squall answered coolly, too coolly for her tastes.

It was her country that was being talked about in that frail slip of paper. Only the tired touch in his features stopped her from demanding why she hadn't been informed of something as vital as a military government being installed. Ariadne bit her lip harshly forcing all her words inside.

– "I should have informed you" – Squall continued tonelessly – "I would have. But apparently the headmaster doesn't wish for the Garden to leave just yet." – Emerald flashed once more.

– "I am not unconsidered enough to do something as stupid as placing us all in the wolf's mouth Squall" – Aria snapped back. Apparently she had found yet another reason to give Cid a piece of her mind…maybe of her fist.

– "_Shit. I can't do that"_ – Aria cursed mentally – "_He's an old man, Squall and Quis would kill me and he's the founder of the Garden after all. But he's also the stupidest bastard I can think of right now. Who the hell does he think we are?"_ – Another look to Squall's darkened face and her frown got deeper. He seemed as happy with the situation as she was.

– "We don't have any more information at the moment" – His grave voice halted the pathway her thoughts were leading her to. – "We can just speculate." – Aria crushed the small part of her that was spiteful enough to say that she had a pretty good idea of what was happening.

– "This was the reason for you to still be here" – The Galbadian declared unnecessarily – "Night is for resting Commander, not to worry yourself to death with over this." – A small smile crossed her lips when his eyes flashed with slight exasperation.

– "Now get the hell away from here and go to sleep. I have to hide somewhere." - Aria was about to walk away when a sound reached her ears.

– "Shit!" – She cursed now verbally, her voice barely above a whisper.

Squall gave her a slightly confused glance, eyes narrowing, as he turned to where she was looking. In mere seconds Ariadne had run to the door and closed it before turning the main light off.

– "No words" – He followed her command even though Aria could see him frowning as several footsteps sounded on the hallways. The angry voices that were trying unsuccessfully to be quiet could be heard as well as doors opened and closed.

Good thing that they were in the officers' hall

– "After you I suppose?"

– "Magnificent deduction Squall" – Ariadne said wryly – "I did tell you **_I_** **_was_** hiding. And **_they are_** overreacting." – She didn't need half the effort of Squall's earlier deduction to know the look she was receiving meant that he wasn't buying it one single bit

– "Ok, maybe they aren't overreacting." – Aria conceded. A loud curse was heard from the outside. Apparently they seemed to be slightly annoyed.

– "Nope, they aren't overreacting at all" – She corrected with a wicked smirk – "But they did deserve it. Besides…they'll live."

– "So you are expecting for them to search all the places where you could be?" – Squall inquired as if they were talking about something as simple as the weather – "They forgot you are everything but predictable?" – If there was any hidden meaning in there Aria choose to ignore it

- "Actually I just think they are half asleep" – She answered, crossing her arms absently – "Stef cannot think that well at this time of the night." – Squall finally turned his eyes to her and Aria could have sworn he had smirked lightly. That impression faded quickly.

– "You still didn't answer me. What did you do?" – The Commander inquired, head slightly tilted towards the closed door where angry footsteps could still be heard.

– "Oh, nothing special" – Any other person would have scoffed in disbelief. Squall gave her another do-you-think-I'm-stupid? look.

– "Alright. Alright." – Aria smirked again when the sounds on the outside faded. It seemed they had given up in searching for her there.

– "You know that I'm kind of a hacker right?" – She began seriously – "But you probably don't know that Galbadia Garden has an internal network that pretty much controls everything electric. I helped to design it with one of the older years. Which means…" - Aria shrugged. – "There's little I can't do with a computer and a connection to the mainframe."

– "And in Balamb?" – He inquired. Aria had the distinct feeling he really didn't want to know.

– "Took me ten minutes" – The Galbadian answered plainly – "Well, to make a long story short they have been awakened by their phones ringing repeatedly for the past…"– She looked at her watch again.

– "Forty-three minutes. All the lights should still be flashing in and out of existence and the internal sound system is probably still passing the worst rendition of a very interesting song I've ever heard and that I found in one of Josh's CDs. I never thought he would still have it. Really strange birthday gift from Anne, Maria, Phil and I. It will probably stop in…seventeen minutes. It will start again at six in the morning." – Silence was all the information was processed and digested.

– "Nothing special?" – A sigh was heard

– "Hey, I could have flooded the rooms again" – Squall seemed to realize that it would not be a good idea to continue the conversation. It seemed to get weirder and weirder by the second. That and he didn't want to know what she meant with "again"

– "Well, time for me to slip" – Ariadne said with a grin – "Go to sleep now ok?" – Squall raised an eyebrow as Aria walked to him and placed his hand lightly on his face.

– **I**…**was**…**never**…**here**! – Ariadne stated as if he was a three year old. Then she opened the window and jumped out without looking back. Squall didn't see her walk to the safe haven she had found earlier and sit down. Or the way emerald eyes stared at a piece of paper…and neither did he see pale white hands gripping it uncaringly as anger grew inside her.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne seemed completely oblivious to the glares she was receiving from her friends as soon as she entered the cafeteria in Balamb Garden. She was wearing her mission clothes, complete with her twin katanas, and her hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, trailing almost to the small of her back.

Her skin had begun already to turn to her normal tanned tone and her attitude seemed relaxed and calm. All in all, she appeared rested and ready for anything. All that her friends were not at the moment.

– "Good morning everyone" – Aria greeted cheerfully as she sat next to Quistis. Stef glared again as if her friend would kneel over and die painfully because of that. Sasha was growling "must not maim and kill" over and over again.

Alex and Lara had apparently given up in trying to get her back. They had known that she had not been happy with all that had been dumped on her.

Eliza…was asleep, head on the table…and drooling.

– "_Fetching"_ – Commented Minotaur – "_Great job Aria. What do you want written on your obituary?"_

– "_She who died because she didn't get coffee"_ – Aria answered dryly.

– "Stef you can drop the glare. I won't drop dead and you deserved every single minute." – Quistis shook her head slightly as she heard Sasha change her mantra to "must not kill"

– "I knew I should not have left you alone" – The instructor commented in exasperation – "Just what did you do?"

– "Please don't ask that" – Begged Lara that was attempting to swallow an insanely huge amount of coffee apparently to keep her eyes open – "Believe me when I say that you really don't need to know"

– "Who was singing by the way?" – Asked Alexander. He was the only that didn't seem really affected. – "I think my window almost broke"

– "The Earth's gang" – Informed Aria – "Now where are the others?" – Her only answers were shrugs and a snore. She would never let Eliza live that down.

– "Weird." – She whispered – "Josh should already be here. He's never one to turn down free food. Where's the coffee?" – Quistis passed her a mug with a small smile

– "I don't think it will last long Aria" – She stated amusedly – "They are ending with our stock."

– "No coffee!" – Aria mock-winced – "How will you live without coffee? Good thing I keep some around…for myself." – Stef gave Ariadne a look that yelled quite loudly that she thought her friend was enjoying herself a bit too much. Aria didn't even bat an eyelash.

– "Anyone knows where Mrs. Kramer is?" – She asked absently grabbing a biscuit from Stef's plate – "I really wanted to talk to her before we split."

– "I think she was in the headmaster's office" – Informed Alexander raising an eyebrow as he saw her take one of Quistis's scones.

– "And what a surprise" – Aria smirked lightly before her expression sobered – "Who else is leaving besides us?" – Now that was something that had been nagging her mind for quite sometime.

She was a Galbadian Seed, trained and raised on the fields of Deling. That place would always be her home and she would never leave it to be destroyed. Hence why she was returning with the Garden.

– "No one really" – Declared Sasha that seemed to have realized that muttering death threats was not working. That didn't mean she had stopped glaring at the table. Ariadne cocked her head to the side, a faintly inquiring look on her expression.

– "I thought Selphie would want to return to Trabia for the reconstruction" – She commented – "Or that Rinoa would return to Timber to continue her fight. And I don't really know about Irvine. He's too busy chasing skirts apparently" – Eliza muttered something that sounded strangely like "pervert" before going back to snoring.

– "_How that is possible is something I really do not wish to know" _– Requested Sacred.

– "_Well I do"_ – Interrupted Minotaur – "_Try it again Aria"_ – The older brother sighed wordlessly begging his charge to ignore the other guardian.

– "Selphie said she will give Josh a lift to Trabia with the Ragnarok but that she will came back soon enough" – Explained Quistis – "I believe Rinoa has expressed her wish to become a Seed in Balamb."

– "_She would"_ – Minotaur added wryly

– "_Taur!"_ – Called Aria with a mental scowl – "_Will you stop that anytime soon?_

– "Irvine came to talk to me earlier" – Continued Stephanie – "I'm surprised you didn't see the memo" – Ariadne gave her a very dry look.

– "Which one of the whole pile you dropped on my room?" – Stef smirked a very Aria-like smirk.

– "None." – She said crossing her arms – "It's on top of the ones I left in your room this morning. He asked to exchange Gardens" – Aria didn't know exactly what she should do first.

Wonder why Irvine was leaving his home of the last years or just knock out Stef with the referred pile of paperwork. She chose neither. Calmly Aria stood up, drank the rest of the coffee, grabbed another scone and smirked before…

- "**_99 bottles of beer of the wall"_** – She sang loudly. Eliza woke up in alarm and fell from her chair as Stef grabbed her glass and threw it on her friend's direction. Alex just sighed as he watched Ariadne leave, her laughter echoing behind her.

– "Why do I feel that we are going to be dragged into this?" – He muttered despairingly

– "Because when one falls we all fall?" – Replied Stephanie

– "That's our battle motto Stef" – Stated Lara – "It doesn't apply to Aria's revenges." – Quistis's blue eyes rolled over the entire group, her instructor expression firmly in place

– "Just **_what_** did she do **_exactly_**?" – The blonde asked once more. Groans were heard and then…it seemed that Eliza had fallen asleep again.

– "I hate my life" – Grumbled Stef. Maybe she could grab Aria's computer before she found herself in ever greater problems… - "I'm doomed." – A snore was heard seconds after.

…

My POV

…

_It's official. I'm going to get old and die before I get rid of all the junk Stef dropped on my office. My office. Those two words are enough to make me shudder. Anyways…_

_Irvine is changing to Balamb Garden huh? I wouldn't expect that at all from the cowboy when I met him. Hell, I would have never expected that from him a year ago. He must really like her. _

_That doesn't mean that he stopped leering at every skirt that comes his way or his shameless flirting. Basically Selphie has in him a whole world of problems. _

_As if I could speak. Nevertheless I truly thought she would go back to Trabia. Should have expected she wouldn't when she appeared in Balamb Garden after the Time Compression. _

_And Rinoa? _

_I may be a lot of things but I'm not stupid…and certainly not oblivious…ok, maybe sometimes I'm the last one but really, I'm quite sure that even Zell noticed by now the flirting she's been making. Anyone wonders why do I want to lock her in a metal box and ship her off to Timber? _

_Damn, damn, damn. Have to stop thinking this. If I keep this up I won't be able to do anything else. Besides I trust him enough for him to tell me if he doesn't want to continue this…relationship? _

_Well, I'm not sure how to classify it so I'll use that term for now. _

_Hey, and maybe he will continue to be blind as a bat to her advances…Yeah right. Even he wouldn't be that blind. _

_Ok! Enough Ariadne! Concentrate…I believe that frustration management will be needed later. Getting my small revenge on the gang helped but…(sigh). Another important question. _

_Why am I so angered with the fact that I'm suddenly an official? Anyone on my position would be thrilled. After all, it isn't only work that we get to do. There are a lot of small benefits. So what's really the problem in this? _

_The thing is…am I good enough for this? When I am in the middle of a battle I only have to worry in getting my enemy out-of-commission and help my comrades. Not the easiest thing but it is something that I have grown accustomed to…almost to the point where some actions are mere reactions. _

_Some people would be horrified with the fact that fighting becomes so mechanical after a while but it's the pure truth. _

_But now…now I'm going to have the worry for the people under my command on my conscience. What if something happens that I can't prevent? What if I make a wrong choice and get them all killed? I don't think I can handle that burden. _

_All this situation seems to get worse by the minute and I can only do so much to hide the truth for a while…but they will know soon enough. And they will fight…_

_I don't think I would be able to live with the guilt. _

_Maybe this was why Squall became so angered when he found out that I had been hiding my injuries after we left the D-District prison. I know that the fault will not be mine. I know that. _

_It will be their choice to fight…just like mine was. _

_That doesn't mean that my subconscious is ok with it. Hyne, I'm becoming more and more lunatic with each passing day. Double personality…what's next? Well, according to a book that I've read normally this is followed by hallucina…_

_I'm shutting up right about now._

…

**And this is it. I know it's not much but the next chapter will be better. That I can promise. Please don't forget to leave a message, comment or just random thought and if you find any error or mistake warn me. So REVIEW EVERYONE!**

…

**Next chappie: Things you don't want to think about parental figures, inquiries over training and…run away everyone! Selphie's in da house…**

…

**See ya all next Friday (really hope so)**

**Reyavie**


	40. Returning Concerns

**OMG! It's the fortieth chapter! I can't believe I'm this far in the story! I can't believe I'm actually still writing, past a somewhat recent writer's block that was messing with my patience and will to even look at already written chapters. But I did so (lots of cheers come from crowd including crazy ghost, sadistic dragon, evil cousin and brother chained to the ceiling because he tried to get away) I didn't have a thing to do with that. (Eris smirks evilly). So today to help with the disclaimer we have some guests. Everyone I want a round of applause to:**

…

**Ariadne: Where the hell are we?**

**Joshua: I'm more worried as to why we are wherever we are.**

**Aria: Another crazy sorceress maybe?**

**Reyavie: That would be me**

**(Silence…)**

**Squall: Whatever**

**Sasha: Just what do you want?**

**Rea: The World on a silver platter.**

**(Even more silence…)**

**Aria: You need some help**

**Selphie: Indeed. So do I. Wanna join the Garden committee? (grins brightly)**

**Rea: (raises eyebrow) I'm sending you back. Right now.**

**(Selphie vanishes into thin air)**

**Quistis: Can we help you then?**

**Rea: Yup. I want that lovely gunblade Squall carries around and to know how the hell Rinoa's hair stays in place.**

**Rinoa: (runs away muttering about secrets of state )**

**Squall: (gives death glare)**

**Rea: (rolls eyes) Disclaimer you dense characters!**

**Josh: Do we have to?**

**Eris: (smiles sweetly)**

**Irvine: Cute kid (goes to pat head)**

**Eris: (bites)**

**Irvine: GET HER OFF! (runs away yelling)**

**Rea: (smirks)**

**Thanatos: Can you bloody do what she says so I can be freed in time to catch my plane!**

**Squall: Whatever…**

**Aria: (rolls eyes) Damned Universe. She (points at authoress) doesn't own anything at all in this story.**

**Stephanie: Except for you**

**Josh: You too.**

**Alexander: And, to our extreme displeasure, all the OCs including myself.**

**Sasha: Well, this sucks.**

**Eliza: And it's scary too. Good job. Wanna help me blow up something?**

**Lara: Have you been having sugar again 'Liza?**

**Aria: I think her blood IS sugar.**

**Squall: Can we actually do something productive now?**

**Eliza: Did we ever do that?**

**Rea: (rolls eyes again) Anyways RAC time!**

…

**RAC (or random artistic craziness) (crowd sends weird looks)**

…

**Fae Black – Hey there Fae! Welcome to RAC! Indeed I have no clue at all why you didn't review before but you reviewed now and that's what matters the most. I'm happy to know that you have been following SL and even more than you actually consider it that. Thank you (Reyavie bows). I can only hope to be able to continue to make you think so.**

…

**Hibeki – Hi again! (Rea waves cheerfully). You liked it. You did. Thanks for that.**

**(Stef: Just why did you like that? We were being tortured!**

**Aria: Exactly because of that (smirks))**

**And yes, weekly exams are indeed a pain and make us want to catch a plane or most likely spaceship and flee far, far away. I hope they went okay though and I wish you lots and lots of luck.**

…

**SLy – I dunno if I should thank you already for your review, for stopping studying time to say something or to have a heart attack because it's really cold here. It's cold damnit and I'm cold and you have warmth and heat…(Rea scowls)**

**(Eliza: That's kinda distressing**

**Josh: The scowl?**

**Eliza: The need to think twice about what to do. Who can borrow a GF?**

**Sasha: No one 'Liza. Now go search for me somewhere.**

**Aria: (raises eyebrow as Eliza goes away)**

**Rea: Could you kindly SHUT UP! (stops scowling while glaring at group))**

**Ok, now seriously, **

**(Stef: Really? **

**Josh: I'm shocked **

**Stef: No, you aren't (casts thunder) **

**Aria: You certainly look like it now) **

**I really liked to read your review as always. Also lots of luck to you for all those assignments as you can be sure I know how those feel. Feel free to do so to your friends. Just send me pics of the following day. Zombies anyone? (Rea grins evilly.) Well, hope to see you soon.**

…

**Da KeR MysTeRr – You're reading it! You really are! (Jumps around cheering loudly)**

**(Squall: May Hyne help us…**

**Aria: Were those more than two words together? Wow. You're evolving there**

**Squall: (glares) She is the crazy one**

**Aria: So?**

**Squall: Why do I even bother with you?**

**Aria: (points at authoress that's glaring at both) **

**Silence)**

**Now that the annoying guests have shut up I'll just say that I'm really happy you're enjoying this, even though you probably won't read this chapter so soon (damned Bio and school and whatever really), and to know that you like my character as well.**

**(Aria: She's talking about me?**

**Sasha: She says you're awesome**

**Squall: Sure…**

**Aria: Wanna comment on that Commander?**

**Squall:…whatever…)**

**And you're awesome too and crazy like me and your stories are the best. YOU ALL GO READ THEM. Couldn't resist. Hope you like the rest of it and by all means go to sleep. (Waves as Aria smacks Squall's head for an "about time" comment) **

…

**Meepills aka Letha – Heya Letha! (Thanatos pulls chains frantically while receiving weird looks). So cool that you got to have so much fun at Halloween. In Portugal there's not a big tradition over this. We have some other days that are pretty much the highlights of the year but this one is not a very important one. But I'm sure you must have had loads of fun. And damn, I still haven't seen that movie but I have friend that's going to borrow me that one so all's good. 99 bottles of beer is a cool song though**

**(Aria: I think so too**

**Josh: So do I**

**Stef: You would think so. Pair of sadistic people.**

**Aria/Josh: Thanks**

**Alex: Could you please stop the insanity?**

**Aria/Josh: No**

**Zell: There's another twin on the loose!**

**Aria: Where in Hyne's name did you come from?**

**Josh: Another twin?**

**Quistis: Kitchen, me.**

**Bellona gives look and goes away)**

**I think I would have had a heart attack hearing a guy singing that through an entire day. Either that or I would have hit him with something. But you won the game! (Rea cheers loudly). Go Letha! And election time sucks. But to me it's worse because I have to vote and I don't have a clue in whom. Though mine's are only in January or something. Candy are a good trading card. A pity I can't use that as mine…well, they don't last long. **

**Screaming things are good writing things. AAAAAAAAAAAH! See? I just won't do it live because I'm surrounded by people in the informatics labs and I don't want to be carted to the nearest asylum. Yeah, it does seem like penpals or something (Rea grins). I have no prob at all with that. In fact I enjoy reading your reviews all weeks. I often laugh while reading them which can be really good for my sanity (or insanity. Who cares?) Well, you take care, eat all those sweets and I'm going. Enjoy the chappie.**

…

Welcome to the…

**Squall: They already know that (dry tone) **

**Rea: Aren't you supposed to be a quiet guy?**

…the fortieth chapter of Second Life. I'm going to stop Bellona from killing Zell because I want to that. My fridge looks strangely empty.

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne sighed in frustration as she pulled away from her thoughts, the deep frown that had developed fading slowly. Her eyes opened when she heard the soft bell indicating that she had arrived to her destination.

When Aria stepped out of the elevator there was no sign of her discomfort or confusing thoughts.

– "Good morning Aria" – Xu was just closing the headmaster's office's door, a small smile lightening her almost oriental features.

– "'Morning Xu" – The older girl seemed, as almost everyone on the current days, tired and in dire need of a good rest. – "That bad?" – Xu sighed and nodded tiredly

– "We lost a lot of senior Seeds in the war" – She informed – "There's too much work to do. New recruits to be trained, students that are waiting for their exam, supplies that need to be collected, training weapons…I can continue if you want." – Ariadne shook her head smirking dryly.

– "Believe that I know that all too well" – The Galbadian stated – "Nevertheless you guys are being pushed way too hard. Need any help?" - Xu gave her a piercing look that could only mean… "Are you **_nuts_**!"

– "Stop hanging around Quistis so much" – She said wryly – "You're catching her habits. Extra work…I swear…" - The last part was mumbled.

– "It's not that I like to do it" – Aria said thoughtfully before shrugging – "I just know how much a pain it is to do all of that alone but, if you don't need me, then I'm not going to be stupid enough to try and change your mind. Have you seen Mrs. Kramer?" – Yet another strange look probably due to the abrupt change of the conversation.

– "_This one isn't used to you yet"_ – Commented Sacred. – "_Including mood swings."_

– "_A pity you are leaving Aria soon"_ – Continued Minotaur – "_You have been doing such a good job driving people crazy. She would be a likely candidate."_ – Aria barely listened. Apparently they would never stop those comments so replying would accomplish nothing.

– "With Cid" – Answered the other Seed – "I suggest you knock. Loudly." – From the visible wince that crossed Xu's expression Ariadne deduced that knowing what was happening inside would not be a good thing.

In a word…eeeewwww.

– "I think I'll…do just that" – Aria chocked trying to get the mental image out of her mind. – "Thank you for the warning."

– "_Yeah"_ – Intervened Minotaur – "_Can you imagine if…" _

_- "I DON'T want to imagine else anything Taur"_ – The Galbadian interrupted – "_So don't make this situation even worse." _

– "_Anything **else**?"_ – Stressed the guardian – "_Aha! So you did imagine something!"_ – A loud smack echoed in her mind.

– "_Thanks Red" _

– "_No need"_ – Came Sacred's calm voice.

– "Hey Aria" – Called Xu – "Is everything alright?" – A sigh was heard.

– "Sometimes I wonder why I keep my guardians always junctioned" – Ariadne stated – "I love them to bits but…"

- "You should try Phoenix" – Xu's tone carried something akin to teasing. The sentence was not only directed to the girl in front of her – "She's very overprotective." – And then she winced.

– "And able to scream really loudly in one's mind." – Xu completed – "Well, I'm going now. I have work to do." – Thirty seconds after there was no sign of her anywhere.

– "_So we aren't the only dysfunctional pairing" _– Aria thought evenly – "_That's always good to know"_ – The Galbadian turned to the wooden door and knocked, very loudly and very audibly, making sure than even a deaf would feel the quivers of the movement. Silence as no one answered and then…

- "You can come in Aria" – Said Edea's soothing voice.

Ariadne raised an eyebrow as she did so, the dark door opening beneath her hands to allow her entrance. The space was exactly as she had seen it the last time she had been there. Or mostly.

The desk had been moved to the side and another added opposite to it. Other than that the elevator to the control panel was still there as well as the small marks on the floor caused by its ascend on the day of the first attack on Balamb Garden.

Of the fight against Galbadia Garden there were only scratches on the floor where the broken glass had been dragged after the entrance of the Galbadian soldiers. Cid was sitting on one of the desks and, on a chair next to him, was the former sorceress.

– "You do know that that" – Aria pointed at the door – "Was way too creepy. How did you know it was me?" – Edea gave the girl her patent I-know-something-you-don't smile.

– "I may not be a sorceress anymore but that doesn't mean that I don't have some skills I developed. Your aura is quite recognizable." – Aria cocked her head slightly and she could have sworn anyone would have been able to see the small gears turning.

– "Still creeps the hell out of me but a very useful skill to have" – She commented – "Maybe you can teach me sometimes. Did I interrupt anything?"

– "_Please tell her she didn't before she has a heart attack"_ – Requested Sacred. Cid coughed slightly.

– "No, of course not" – He appeased calmly.

– "_Hey, did you see that?"_ – Asked Minotaur – "_He coughed. Of course not, my foot." _

– "_Red?"_ – Called Aria. A loud hit.

– "_Thank you." _

– "_Anytime"_ – Was the answer.

– "Did you need anything Aria?" – Asked Edea. Ariadne smiled wickedly, her arms crossing in front of her chest.

– "Just to talk a bit with you" – She informed carelessly – "As you are currently…unoccupied. But I can always come back later."

– "There is no need" – Assured the older woman as she stood up. – "Can you wait for me just a minute?" – Aria didn't need any more information.

The "outside" was well underlined even as it was left unsaid. Soon enough she was next to the elevator, choosing **_not_** to think about anything except what she wished to speak with Edea. Anything else would be far too traumatizing.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "So that's what happened" – Ariadne sighed deeply, pushing the hair that had fallen from her ponytail behind her ears.

She had just told Edea everything that had happened ever since she had left to the future until the day she arrived. It seemed right. After all, the older woman already knew almost everything else so if Aria could confide in someone it would be the former sorceress.

– "I really don't know what happened to Hyne though" – Confessed Aria – "I think that, as crazy as the woman is, she hid something from me. Something else happened when I destroyed the Meva Ysimad." – Edea frowned slightly, a confused and worried expression overtaking her normally calm features.

– "Why do you think that Aria?" – She asked somewhat bemused – "She seemed to be quite honest with you." – The girl bit her lip in thought.

– "I'm not quite sure" – Ariadne confessed after a while – "Hyne did said everything that would happen if I did what was asked of me. She told me the repercussions, the risks I would take, the risks to everyone I cared about and even gave me the means to go to Earth for a bit and see my brother and niece. She helped me get Squall out of harm and brought us back. Of course she completely freaked us out but without her, things would have gone a lot different. And that's where it doesn't connect right." – Stern green eyes met calm brown ones.

– "She never told me what would really happen to her." – Aria finished as she finally caught the last piece of the puzzle.

She hadn't been able to do that earlier but saying it out loud, talking with someone, forcing herself to read what the first sorceress had said…she had finally understood.

– "Don't think the worse Ariadne" – Scolded Edea with a tone of voice that booked no arguments.

– "But what if my choice…"

- "Killed her?" – Completed the older woman – "Is that what you're afraid of Aria?" – The brown haired girl nodded tiredly.

– "Then don't" – Continued Edea.

She stood from the chair she had been sitting and walked to a window. The two had occupied Quistis's office as the blond girl had been sent earlier to help with the younger students that seemed all too keen in destroying the Garden.

– "You said your choice" – She turned back and came closer to Aria before crouching slightly so that her eyes could meet with the pale green orbs. – "It wasn't." – A caring hand caressed the straight brown hair.

– "You said to Rinoa that it wasn't her choice to make" – Edea stated gently – "And it wasn't. You said it was mine and Lyanna's and yet it wasn't. Sorceresses and Bearers played a strange game for so long Aria. It was time to end it. Hyne knew it. You understood it. Even if she died her legacy remains. For her, after so long, it must have been pure relief…to be able to finally rest." – Edea could almost see her point of view battling with the girl's last touches of stubbornness.

Or maybe pounding would be a more appropriate word. For someone so open-minded Ariadne could be really hard-headed when she thought she could have done something better.

– "Do you hate her?" – Whispered Aria – "For having become a sorceress?" – Edea took her chair back, arms resting on the dark wood as if it was a throne.

– "No." – She answered with certainty – "Maybe I should…but I don't. I could help with it while I had it. It was a gift and a curse at the same time. No" – The woman shook her head – "I don't hate her. And you? Do you hate her for being brought here?" – Aria crossed her arms with something akin to a pout ghosting over her features.

– "No" – A small smirk took over her lips – "She was right. I am, or was, a Bearer. I found a new life here, a purpose. I made things slightly better. That's good enough for me. I hope she's happy wherever she is, though." – The pause extended and neither of them had any hurry to break it. They were both lost in their thoughts…their memories.

– "You are worried about something else" – It wasn't a question. Edea had made it a statement. Ariadne rolled her eyes.

– "People being able to read my thoughts are becoming really annoying" – She commented dryly. Edea chuckled softly, something that made her look even younger.

– "Not your thoughts" – She said gently – "Your attitude. You are too silent, too thoughtful today. It seems as if you have chosen this day to rethink your entire path. It is somewhat hard to miss." – Aria closed her eyes before supporting her head on the back on her chair.

– "You must think that I'm acting out-of-character…that and worrying too much." – The silence was answer enough.

– "I have no illusions of what we'll find in Galbadia" – The Seed informed – "I know that the situation will be one step short of chaos."

– "But…" - Edea's voice carried a distinct touch of amusement. Ariadne drew herself straight once more and her eyes assumed the piercing glint that showed that she was up to something.

– "I have a half-backed plan in mind."

– "Which I assume will not be the most orthodox or even safe one?" – And yet another statement/question. Aria smirked lightly.

– "Something like that" – She replied before frowning – "The gang from Galbadia is used to these kind of plans. They know how to handle them and they'll help. Soon we'll have enough information and we'll be able to act accordingly. But the problem is that…Balamb Garden cannot interfere until the right time. **_They _**cannot interfere." – Edea's brow furrowed slightly.

– "They would be able to help you"

– "I'll put my money on trying to stop me of doing something that must be done" – Aria said back easily – "Believe me, they would. So I need for you to keep them on a short leash, so to speak. At least until the time is right. Then, by all means, intervene." – The older woman gave her a brief scolding glance for the attempt to defuse the situation.

– "Other than that" – Aria's expression softened – "Can you keep an eye on them for me while I'm gone?" – Edea wanted to sigh in frustration.

In front of her was a girl…no, a woman that she knew almost as well as she knew herself. She was a crafty warrior, cunning, but too neglectful of the dangers that she would have to surpass or the cost that those would bring. About to get herself in another war, she was asking for her to take care of grown men and women.

– "You know I would have even if you hadn't asked Aria" – She finally said. Ariadne gave her a well-duh look.

– "But after I've found Quistis falling asleep in a pile of paperwork I can only guess that will get worse when I'm not around" – Edea raised an eyebrow – "I was running away from the gang" – Understanding showed on the woman's face. That and amusement. Aria smiled as she got up, her eyes straying to her watch.

– "Now I really gotta go" – The Seed informed grabbing the katanas she had taken earlier before placing them on her back – "Have some training to do."

– "_Finally"_ – Mumbled Minotaur that had been way too quiet for the last half an hour – "_I'll never understand women and conversations." _

– "_You'll never understand anything at all brother"_ – Added Sacred in his calm tone – "_Period." _

– "_Well…I'm still taller than you"_ – Aria could almost see the older brother roll his eyes. Just how did people want her to be sane with them around?

– "Be careful then" – Said Edea taking her away from her thoughts and Sacred's particular dry comment "_Oh joy_" that was threatening to make her burst out laughing. – "I am sure I will see you before you leave" – Aria nodded.

– "We leave at ten" – She informed – "Apparently we're going to stop in some of the smaller villages before reaching Deling. I'm sure that I'll be able to pass here before we go" – The former sorceress stood as well, watching as Ariadne bit her lip as if unsure of something, and then…the girl hugged her fiercely.

– "Thank you for everything Edea" – Aria's voice was thankful, much more than the older woman would even think to deserve for lending her an ear. Her arms went around Ariadne, tenderly returning the embrace.

– "You have nothing to thank me for Aria" – If she had looked behind she would have seen the girl's eyes tightly closed and a bittersweet smile on her lips. But she didn't. Aria let go and smiled again.

– "I'll see you later then" – Her words were calm with an undertone of joy. She was almost at the door when Edea called her name.

– "You do not need to call me Edea, Aria" – The woman informed – "All my children call me Matron" – When she saw the wide smile that overtook Ariadne's face she knew that no words she could have used would have been more correct.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "So…" - Aria ducked as a blade whizzed above her head – You don't know – She turned around herself, a katana meeting the opposing blade easily – Who'll be in charge? – The other smacked the blade away as it joined its sister allowing Aria to come closer to kick her opponent's knee.

– "Fuck" – She smirked slightly as Seifer backed away, a distinct disturbance on the smoothness of his movements caused by the pain – "You don't fool around on the job, do you Beckerman?"

– "Never did, never will" – Aria said simply supporting one of the blood-red blades on her shoulder. – "As my instructor kept telling me. "**Leave politeness out of the battlefield, you idiotic girl, and hit where it hurts**" – She shrugged

– "The guy is quite sadistic but no one can deny that it does work. Why hit where it **_doesn't_**?" – Seifer nodded before attacking once more. The blades clashed once more.

– "Don't really know" – He stated, answering her earlier question and getting out of the way of her right katana – "The most of the top military were…" - Aria twisted her right hand, allowing the momentum of her previous movement to fuel her next one.

– "Corrupted. Fear of Ultimecia kept them quiet" – Hyperion answered promptly, stopping it before it could touch the man's arm. Both warriors jumped back in an unspoken break.

- "Caraway?" – Inquired Ariadne – "And I would turn around and get rid of that Grat." – Thirty seconds and a Fira later there was toasted Grat on the floor of the training centre

– "He's too upright" – Informed Seifer – "At least when talking about his country. He had no problem in sending Seeds to kill Matron. I would wager that he will be put out of the way." – Without any warning he was attacking her once more. Aria didn't even think as she moved to block

– "So that's a no. Aarstad?" – Her questioning continued as well as the fight continued.

If someone entered at the moment would be most likely impressed with the way the two moved. Seifer was stronger. That was obvious. Each movement carried precision and strength in its wake enough to do severe damage if he managed a hit.

But Ariadne was faster, more agile. Joining that to the fact that she used two blades and an almost unpredictable style of fighting, it was easy to understand how she could face the taller man for so long.

– "We have five potential idiots then" – Aria stated after a while, her body already answering slightly slower than usual. Something that almost made her scowl.

– "But potential allies" – Countered the blond man that had also been slowing down considerably.

Maybe that was the sole reason why he was able to stop his movement as someone jumped between them. A certain someone in a bright yellow dress and soon to be on the bad side of one hell of a rant. That Aria could guarantee.

– "Hyne damnit Selph" – She cursed loudly – "Are you fucking nuts? We could have hit you." – Selphie actually seemed angry.

– "Well, you two have been here for more than two hours just yapping about and trying to beat the crap out of each other" – The girl informed crossing her arms, apparently to make her look more stern. It wasn't working.

– "Did she say yapping about?" – Muttered Seifer disbelievingly. Ariadne could just feel her headache returning.

– "Calling wouldn't work?" – Selphie grinned and at that moment Aria knew she wouldn't like the answer.

– "I gave up after the fifth time I yelled." – She had an urge to bash her head against a wall. She was really, really, **_begging_** to have her specialization changed to spy-who-gets-caught-by-all

– "But as you both seemed all too interested in drilling information of the each other I suppose I can forgive you for ignoring me" – Selphie said mock-condescendingly. Aria rolled her eyes.

– "Oh, be still my heart" – The sarcasm was dripping from her dry tone in such quantity that the other two were surprised in how they hadn't drown in it – "How would I live without your forgiveness?" – The two katanas were sheathed neatly on her back and Aria sighed before cleaning her sweat covered face.

– "So what's up?" – She was not liking the look on the other girl's face.

Nope. She wasn't liking it one single bit.

And the grin seemed a wee bit too enthusiastic for her tastes. Aria was going to kill Seifer if he didn't drop that exasperating smirk of his.

– "Well remember that promise you made me when I helped to get you out of the infirmary?" – Asked Selphie too innocently.

– "_Dear Hyne, dear God or Dear Whatever Divinity in existence"_ – Thought Ariadne _– "I know I really screw up things sometimes but I don't think even Ultimecia would deserve this"_ – A small nod was all the answer Aria gave.

– "Good" – She was so dead – "Because I was thinking, as Galbadia Garden is going away tomorrow and all, that we could do something to celebrate the war's end before that"

– "_We?"_ – Whispered Ariadne's numb mind. In said mind several chuckles were heard.

– "So I needed some help" – Continued Selphie that was pointedly ignoring the Galbadian's horrified glance while swaying on the balls of her feet – "And then I remembered you saying you would help me and here I am."

And her look said "**I took you from your personal hell and you promised and I'm going to guilt trip you into this whether you like it or not…especially if you don't like it**"

– "_She **is** good"_ – Commented Minotaur. Aria sent him the worst glare feeling she could.

– "_You cannot deny it Aria"_ – Added Sacred. She ignored them.

– "Alright" – Ariadne conceded tiredly – "Give me just half an hour to take a shower and change clothes. Almasy, stop grinning or I'll put you working on the kitchens." – Seifer cocked his head to a side still smirking

– "On what grounds Beckerman?"

– "Disrespect to an officer" – She declared easily. He stopped smirking.

– "_You **are** good"_ – Intervened Taur once more. Selphie grinned widely before she walked forward and grasped Aria's arm.

– "So now were going to the cafeteria" – The Trabian said in a tone that was too forceful **_not_** to be an order. – "And you're going to help me and Irvine…oh and Rin and also Zell cause I caught him when he tried to nick some hot-dogs from the kitchen"

Seifer just watched as the small girl dragged the one that he had been fighting for the past two hours. The warrior that had seen in him the same pain she had went through. The warrior that had gone to hell and back…

- "I'm going to wear **_WHAT!"_** – He started laughing.

…

**Aria: What the hell are you going to do to me!**

**Rea: I'm not going to do a single thing**

**Aria: That means that I'm not going to suffer?**

**Rea: That means that I have done it already**

**Aria: (death glares authoress) **

…

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for letting you all waiting but my net chose to take a vacation and until someone fix that problem I have to upload this somewhere else. Ffnet was being particularly difficult on Friday and I had no place to do this on the weekend. Anyways in honour of the really freaking longish story this is becoming I ask everyone to leave a small note or comment about it. Any suggestions, random ideas, mistakes you want to warn me about and just plain craziness are welcome. REVIEW EVERYONE!**

…

**Next chapter: Really uncommon friendships, comments/actions you shouldn't do and disturbances…HIT THAT PARTY!**

…

**Stef: I don't think this sounds good**

**Rea: I know it isn't good**

**Aria: Why did you ever write this?**

**Rea: I was bored**

**Squall: You need another hobby**

**Josh: Or allow me to help**

**Sasha: Are you being possessed by 'Liza or something?**

**Lara: No, she is searching for something on that safe over there (points at something far away)**

**Rea: (blinks then glares) Excuse me for a moment. (stalks away muttering death threats)**

**Squall: ……………whatever…**

**Quistis: Shouldn't we end this now?**

**Stef: PLEASE!**

**Aria: Ok, press the review button or WE will suffer**

**Thanatos: As if we wouldn't otherwise.**

**Ghost: (cringes)**

**Aria: I'm not even going to ask**

**(Rea drags Eliza back to group with a scowl before waving)**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie **


	41. The Trabian General

**Hey everyone! I'm back! So all that had were expecting that I have to say…Tough luck! I'm like a weed. Always come back. (Laughs evilly while Thanatos smacks forehead muttering about exchanges in the hospital.) I'm beginning to believe _he _was. Anyways hope all had a good week and if not…well, leave the problems out for a bit while you read this. **

**I still DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL IN THIS STORY to my infinite sorrow as I would like to. But alas, Square-Enix has that luck, the bank account and several talented persons working to do what I use for my fics. But AH! They don't Ariadne or any of the OCs that appear in this story. They are mine. MINE! MINE! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! (laughs again before dodging extremely heavy blunt object thrown by neighbours. Ghost glares and vanishes into nothing. Screams are heard after). He's strangely protective today…Anyways RAC time:**

…

**RAC (reviews answering corner or just plain ramblings):**

…

**Fae Black**** - Hey Fae! Wow! Those words really work? Then I have to use them more often. Knowing what people think of this makes me try to improve and that's always good. So bother away. Or try. I'm not easily bothered except for that (points at Bellona that's munching on unknown attacker). It gets disgusting after a while. Anyways thanks for your opinion. Sometimes I have some difficulty in knowing whether I am dragging things or not. Glad that you think I'm not…at least for now. And I do agree that lots of adjectives can get annoying every now and then. Makes us think "Hey, haven't we read this before"? (Rea shrugs before bowing to avoid flying bone) I guess it depends on the style of each writer.**

**And (Gives horrified look) what has the poor water melon did to you? (Thanatos mutters something about "strange disappearings" and "doubtful ideals". Rea whistles innocently). Your school is weird. What are requisites to enter? (A "being yourself" is heard.) Excuse me for a moment. (goes away dragging brother with self. Loud bang is heard). I have no clue of who has placed that bell on my living room but the thing is handy. **

**Being hyper is good. Congrats for the photo shoot thing. (Cheers loudly) And for all the ice-cream. Nice voices you have there. Mine say for me to avoid crowds and fish…and for some reason tall cliffs and pointy objects. Have no clue why (plays absently with katana. Bellona stops chewing to hide). I don't hate you in any way believe me. No need to "gomen ne"-ing. So hope you like this chapter as well.**

…

**Rae Anderson**** – Hi Rae! Welcome back once more by coffee addicted reviewer (grabs cup and sits yoga style on chair...falls. Sits normally while cursing loudly). Thanks for the coffee. You know me so well. Damn…you have to wait until X-mas? I'll keep my fingers crossed for you. Thanks also for telling me that about this fic. Now the plot is totally from scratch so knowing that helps me a lot. **

**I guess you could change your nick but I like yours. I'm Rea, you're Rae (grins). Meh, I also have a ton of nicks, most of them derived from my name and given by friends. That happens when one happens to have a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaally common name. Can't wait to read what you write though. I'm quite sure they must be great. So I'll wait patiently for them (begins patting foot)…huh…almost patiently then. **

…

**SLy – Hey HEY to you too! Thank you for the congrats but don't you laugh at Aria (glares joined by Bellona that has left hiding place). She's being tortured! And isn't torturing characters fun? Yep, ffnet can be annoying as hell but I have info for you. I may have cold but I have beaches too. And I have heaters. And I have seen snow though not on my city. AH! I only spend half my time on the floor! So there! Good luck for all those assignments and here (hands over ton of cheese). Now you can beat those cravings to the ground. Till later.**

…

**Chargone – A new reviewer! Hi there! Welcome to the RAC of Second Life. Yep, forgetting things can happen. I would forget my own head sometimes if it wasn't attached. Anyways I'm really glad you reviewed after said updates. Also that you think that of SL. That's always good to hear from readers. And crazy people are definitively not a minority. We are taking over the world! Then no more wars, obrigatory schooling and there will be free candy for all (cheers loudly before munching on apple). Well, if you remember that helpful thing feel free to inform me 'cause readers can often see more than myself. So Hi! And hope to see read from you again…huh…bye.**

…

**Da KeR MysTeRr**** – Ker! You're still reading it! WHO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (grins while patting Bellona's head). I'm happy you're enjoying this but now you're missing 32 chappies not 31. Having weekly updates can screw someone's calendar right? You raid the fridge away girl. The only thing that you can raid in mine is healthy food (shakes fist at parents that refuse to buy good unhealthy stuff). I'm gonna buy a whole box for me next day I get myself on a market! (Nods seriously). And I really like E.War and damn, I'm going to send Bellona after your teachers if they don't allow you to write it. (Scowls deeply taking vicious bit of apple). Ochkay, doxe foo nhoow. (Swallows). Hth eating affects typing…? (shrugs before waving) Hope you like the rest of it.**

…

Welcome to the fortieth-one chapter of Second Life. Rea grabs spears and goes play darts.

…

My POV

_Someday I will understand why life always loves to get back at me. And exactly why everything single bloody thing that I say and that could, most like should, be forgotten isn't. _

_You know Selphie? That sweet, hyperactive and, all round, good friend? _

_She turns into a freaking **general** when she has a party in mind and friends (coughslavescough) to work for her. _

_Not that she doesn't help. She does. _

_She's also a bloody perfectionist. If I hear "No, it's too high on the left…now it's on the right. Put it down again" one more time I swear I'll have to be carted to the infirmary due to a cardiac arrest. That…or I'll knock her unconscious before entering in a murdering rampage._

_There's only so much one can take before any kind of patience snaps. Try to explain that to the girl that put us all moving tables from one side of the cafeteria to the other until, after half an hour, she deemed that part as complete. Five minutes later we were carrying chairs. _

_Zell's mantra became "Diet. Really need a diet". _

_Apparently he did find out that the saying "the fish dies by its mouth" was all too true. Even Irvine had understood that he had placed himself in a whole world of trouble when he agreed to help. Only Rinoa seemed as happy as Selphie to get the party on the road. _

_And I? _

_I exhausted the curses and insults I knew, in every language I could think of, while I worked. Then I noticed the cooks looking at me and muttering something about "disrespecting youngsters". I almost blew up. _

_Oh, and next item on my to-do list is to hit Squall with something really hard. The sadistic bastard appeared in the middle of the afternoon and just watched as we worked our asses off. _

_When Selphie asked him to help he disappeared as quickly as he had came muttering something about paperwork. I'm so going to kill him…ok, maybe not kill him. And Quistis? _

_She was **way** smarter than any of us. Her head pocked out of a door, saw what was happening and in the next second she disappeared. We didn't see her again the whole afternoon. _

_Gee, I wonder why. Yes. That **was** sarcasm. _

_Note to self: Blackmail **always** comes back to haunt you soon enough. _

_Second note to self: Dragging pots, half your size and full of earth, is **very** bad for your back. Don't listen to friends when they ask for help and watch out for your toes._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne looked again at the mirror and her image scowled as it mimicked her actions.

– "_It's not that bad"_ – Commented Minotaur – "_Could be worse"_ – Her scowl deepened.

– "_Do me a favour and shut up Taur"_ – She growled mentally – "_How did I allow her to do **this** to me?" _

– "_You know Aria"_ – Sacred's voice was thoughtful – "_I do not think even I know that. She can be awfully manipulative." _

–" _No shit Sherlock"_ – Aria muttered still looking at her image. Taking away her mission clothes, her weapons and her uniform and she looked…normal. She was wearing a very plain, almost oriental styled, dress in a very dark emerald tone that barely reached her knees. "Because it matches your eyes" - Selphie had said. Of course it did. Her eyes were always dark when she was pissed off and nothing in the entire afternoon had helped to change that. Simple sandals covered her feet, too frail for someone that was used to the strong combat boots preferred by the Seeds.

Apparently her normal hairstyles had been deemed unworthy of such an important event so she now sported, besides the scowl, several braids mingling with the caramel-brown hair that had been pulled into a twist and was being held by a pair of chopsticks.

– "_She's going to pay for this"_ – Declared Ariadne – "_Don't know how yet but she is. Say it's not that bad again and I'll…"_ - Minotaur's smugness could be felt in every inch of the link.

– "_Yes dear mistress?"_ – He asked innocently. The Seed gave him a mental smirk.

– "_How does a mental rendition of "The song that never ends" sounds?"_ – Silence could be very nice sometimes.

– "Hey Aria" – Someone pounded on her door at the same time the words were spoken. – "You ready?"

– "No" – She answered back – "Cause there's no way in hell that I'll leave this bloody room. So piss off." – Sasha's voice replaced Selphie's.

– "Oi Aria, get your act together" – She ordered loudly, voice only slightly muffled behind the closed door – "You're going to get out of that room and come with us voluntarily or I'm going in, place you under Stop and drag you to the party."

– "_I hate my friends"_ – Aria thought absently as she turned her eyes away from her reflection and walked to the door.

– "**_Oh my freaking Hyne!"_** – Was the first thing she heard. Aria turned to Josh, eyebrow raised. – "You look like a **_girl"_** – Emerald eyes flashed for a second.

– "You don't say. Last time I checked that is what I am. Now excuse me for a moment" – Requested Ariadne coolly, glaring at her smirking long time friend, before nodding to the two females – "I have a katana to retrieve and an idiot to kill." – Sasha grabbed her arm stopping from fulfilling the threat. Selphie did the most intelligent thing and smacked the other Trabian's head.

– "Why did we tell him to come as well?" – She asked to the black haired girl. Sasha began dragging Ariadne not even dignifying her friend with a look.

– "To be sure that we would be able to drag her to the party" – The Galbadian answered easily – "If I had known that that" – She pointed with her head to a still smirking Josh that was following the three girls – "Was going to happen then I wouldn't have brought him."

– "Hey! What am I?" – He questioned with indignity that was destroyed by the faint smile tugging the edge of his lips – "Luggage?"

– "No." – Muttered Aria – "You're an asshole. Useless and a lot more annoying."

– "Ouch" – He faked a hurt look making his friend cross her arms, a challenging glint overtaking her eyes.

– "Did it hurt?" – She asked mock-caringly – "Want me to **_pound_** it and make it **_worse_**?"

– "Dear Hyne" – Josh whispered – "She's PMSing" – It seemed her friend had left his self preservation sense in Trabia before he joined the Galbadians. Aria turned her eyes to Sasha in a very calm movement. Very dark emerald met silver.

– "I am going to kill him" – Her tone of voice was serene as if she had been talking about the weather. Then she turned to him and smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. All the alarms in Joshua's mind began ringing at the same time.

– "I would watch my back if were you, Josh" – She counselled with that extremely creepy smile curving her lips – "Cause I am sure you still remember what I did to Mike when he crossed the line with me" – Josh flinched.

– "I see that you do" – Aria continued in that same tone of voice that just dripped with sugar – "I was twelve then. I'm eighteen now and learned a lot since that time." – He flinched again making her laugh heartily before slipping an arm around him.

– "You have spent too much time away from me and girls Josh. You forgot all about tact" – His arm rested on her shoulders in a protective way as he guided her through the hallways.

– "**_That_** was why I brought him along" – Whispered Sasha to Selphie as soon as she saw her friend being taken unknowingly towards their destiny.

Josh frowned slightly as Ariadne fell silent. The banter had been normal for them. There hadn't been a single day with them together when something like that hadn't happen. And they both needed it somehow…to keep something from the life they had left behind. What did worry him was that silence, the concern he could read hidden inside her eyes

- "_I'm an idiot"_ – He thought briefly.

– "_I've been saying that ever since I've met you"_ – Answered an amused voice. – "_It's not my fault that you only it discovered now."_

– "_Oh stuff it Fenrir"_ – Josh snapped back – "_She's worried with something and it's not about the party. Aria is hiding something big."_

– "_And what do you plan to do about it?" _– The amusement had faded from his guardian's voice – "_Confront her?" _

– "_Wouldn't work"_ – Josh commented absently as he crossed the hallways, the girls now in deep conversation about some thing or another – "_She's a very good actress and would blow me off completely. No…Hyne, I wished Anne was here. She was the best at making her spill her guts. It took one hell of a time but it worked. Oh well…" _- His eyes brightened as a small smile broke his stern expression.

– "_Blackmail will have to do then."_ – Fenrir sighed.

– "_It's **your** life. Make sure you write a will."_

– "So who will have to beat from coming too close to you?" – Josh asked cheerfully as he dragged her along – "Wouldn't want Lugh to be disappointed at me for not doing his job" – Aria rolled her eyes skyward.

– "When I need a bodyguard I'll make sure I'll ask you" – She replied with a small smile as she pocked him on the ribs. Josh smiled as she saw her laugh again but inside he was frowning

– "_That's the problem Aria"_ – He thought with a sigh – "_You would never ask."_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "So I wasn't the only one to get caught by the fashion brigade?" – Asked Ariadne as soon as she saw her all-but-blood-sister at the entrance of the cafeteria. Quistis was wearing a light blue dress, that just screamed Selphie's intervention, held by thin straps, that fell until slightly above her ankles.

Her blond hair had also been freed, falling at the moment in gentle waves down her back.

– "Selphie has somehow convinced the headmaster to forbid uniforms" – Informed the older girl – "Don't ask me how."

– "_I think she scares him too"_ – Commented Minotaur

– "_Too?"_ – Repeated Sacred – "_Well would you look at that Aria. A guardian older than everything in this planet except for magic and he is afraid of a little girl." _

– "_A very **scary** little girl"_ – Underlined the younger brother. Quistis sighed, unconsciously mimicking Aria's mental action.

– "Nevertheless the party does seem enjoyable." - The Galbadian fought not to comment. For her a party would involve very loud rock music, lots of junk food and no formalities.

– "_And no annoying giggles as well" _– Aria thought hiding a wince as she followed the others through the students.

Quistis hadn't been joking when she had said that no uniforms were allowed. After so long using the Seeds apparel it seemed the students had taken the opportunity to wear…some of the most hideous things she had ever seen in her life.

– "_Hey wait a second…"_ - She turned to Selphie that had been walking behind her.

– "Selph, how and why did you buy me this?" – Ariadne was almost afraid of the answer.

The girl grinned in that particular way that Aria had already learned she used when she had done something completely…weird.

– "Well" – Selphie started fiddling absently with the hem of her honey-yellow dress – "I was talking with Stef about how the party was going to be, then we started talking about decoration, then about the clothes and she said that…" - Her brow furrowed as if she was trying to remember the words.

– "Ah, got it "As if. See Aria for exemple. There's no way in hell she will dress something like that." So I asked her what size you wore and got you the clothes" – Selphie grinned – "You have just won me 500 Gil." – Ariadne just looked at her, a bemused look taking place in her expression for a moment before she turned to Josh.

– "You know" – She started calmly – "I feel strangely violated. I was a bet." – Aria shrugged – "Well, I'll just have to get the two of you back later. Is not like I can do anything right now." – Sasha looked from her to Selphie and then to Josh.

– "I hate when she talks about something like that in **_that_** way" – She informed wryly – "It freaks me out."

– "Yeah, whatever." – Intervened Aria – "Where's the food?"

– "Wow. And now she managed to sound like Squall and Zell on the same sentence." – Josh winced. Selphie really, really, had a death wish. Either that or she already had drunk alcohol without any of them noticing.

– "It's natural" – He looked at Ariadne that had a small smirk on her face as she saw Selphie literally squeeze the life out of Irvine that had joined them. The Trabian almost gaped before remembering something…

- "Still able to do that, huh?" – He asked referring to the habit Aria had always had of answering to questions before they were made.

– "You were being obvious" – Was the amused comment – "Next time don't stare as if you're wondering about which asylum she has left. Besides I thought the same thing about her several times. It's kinda hard not to wonder that every now and then."

- "Aria? That you?" – And it seemed the rest of the committee had arrived. Ariadne turned to see the group from Galbadia, all of them having discarded the uniforms for more casual clothes.

– "Shit" – Cursed Stephanie looking at her from top to bottom – "Damnit Aria. You made me lose cash."

– "But nice, very nice" – Commented Eliza – "What did you use as blackmail?" – Aria glared at Selphie daring her without words to say anything about that particular subject.

– That I won't disclose for my own protection. I quite like living – Selphie stated seriously.

– "Didn't seem like it a few moments ago" – Mumbled Josh.

Aria just smiled again as she watched the group beginning to talk among themselves. It was strange to see how easily the former enemies had connected. It bounded no good when someone joined three very hyperactive girls like Stef, Selphie and Eliza though.

Stef had her moments of good sense but Eliza could walk around as if she had an IV connected feeding her a constant supply of sugar. Those days could be very weird. Sasha was more a sadistic kind of person so joining the others you got a recipe for complete disaster.

Sometimes Aria wondered how Sasha could be such good friends with Alex. Said Seed was talking with Quistis at the moment, Lara by his side with a small amused smile on her lips. They looked happy. Maybe the horrifying aftertoon they had passed had been good for something after all.

– "_Hyne knows when we are going to be able to relax again"_ – She thought containing the small frown that threatened to appear.

– "_Oy Aria"_ – Called Minotaur in her mind – "_Why are you still using Hyne's name like that?" _– Ariadne almost laughed again.

– "_Why indeed"_ – She replied mentally – "_But Taur, think it like this. While on Earth I always believed God existed. I saw him as a guardian. And now in this place I have found a guardian. Sure, she is crazy as hell and could use psychiatric help but she cares and she is…real. I've seen her and talked to her…I think it makes it easier to believe that she is watching over us right now. I just hope she's not thinking about another wonderful plan"_ – Sarcasm was clearly heard in the last part.

– "_Yes"_ – Murmured Sacred – "_We all know how the last ended. Now stop moping and try to enjoy yourself for a while." _

– "_Did he actually used the word moping?"_ – Whispered the younger brother. The guardian ignored him

– "_I'm going to retire."_ – He informed – "_Try to get some rest later Aria. And you should stop following the knight's example brother." _

– "_I think he just doesn't want to see you and the Commander guy making out"_ – Silence…Aria waited calmly and then…

- "_Ouch!"_ – Minotaur would never learn. – "_Ok, ok. Sheesh. You really need to get out more Bro"_ – He declared.

– "_I wonder how I would be able to do such a thing_." – Drawled Sacred – "_I have to admit I was wrong. It was possible for you to get even thicker." _

– "_You say the nicest things big brother"_ – Stated Taur before their presence faded. Ariadne blinked.

She wasn't too sure of what had just taken place in her mind and something told her that she'd better not try to understand. Traumatizing experiences and all.

– "Hey Aria" – An arm rested on her shoulders as she heard Irvine's voice calling her from her stupor. – "Why all the gloom?" – She raised an eyebrow.

– "You're definitively hanging around Selphie too much. You're catching her vocabulary" – Aria declared – "And may Hyne help you if that arm even **_tries_** to get any lower" – His expression of hurt was so good that Ariadne had to raise her hands and clap slowly, sarcasm showing clearly in the action. Irvine just laughed.

– "Come on Aria. I'm a one-girl guy" – She raised an incredulous eyebrow with an expression of her face that could only mean "Yeah right"

– "Maybe so" – Aria said dryly – "But you're still a pervert."

– "Kinda reminds you of Phil, doesn't he?" – Commented Josh absently stopping his flirting with Stephanie for a moment. – "Though I don't think he was ever this bad" – Ariadne shrugged Irvine's arm off before pulling a braid behind her ear.

– "Phil was more an innuendo kind of guy." – She stated thoughtfully – "Well, that and completely tactless. I would think one would learn girls do not like listening to certain comments after being smacked…how many times were we at?"

– "One hundred and seventeen" – Josh informed – "Must have surpassed the three hundred now."

– "You counted?" – Inquired Irvine looking from one friend to the other.

– "Only since his thirteenth birthday" – Aria's tone was distinctively amused – "It was much more entertaining than math class." – The Trabian Seed gave his friend a smile as he saw Irvine slowly understanding…nothing besides the fact that they had very strange minds

– "I think we have thoroughly freaked him out." – He stated with a grin – "Nice work Aria." – Irvine seemed ready to reply with something but was stopped by the arrival of Selphie. She had **_the_** grin again.

– "I am not even going to ask" – Declared Ariadne dryly – "Whatever you did, are going to do or want from me I really don't want to know. Going now."

– "But…"

- "Nope" – The Galbadian continued – "I've won you the bet and helped with the party. I think it's enough…and stop pouting."

– "She's almost as good as Maria with that" – Whispered Joshua analysing the expression Selphie was showing. – "Hey Selphie, do you think you can help me with…" - Ariadne chose that particular moment to slip away.

Something told her that she should try to stop them but knowing both of her friends that would make her a target. So another motto of a good spy entered in scene…"**If you see problems ahead, change direction**".

And if there was something she knew about Selphie was that she could always put someone in trouble.

…

3rd Person POV

…

_So I ran. _

_Not dignifying at all but living is a really good thing for me. There's nothing wrong with that is it? After the last hours I have gathered all too well that Selphie is completely lunatic about these parties. _

_If she was so high with just a goodbye party I shudder to think what will happen on the Garden Festival. Though, by the way this is going, I sincerely doubt that the Festival is actually going to happen in Galbadia Garden. None of the older years has the time to do something that takes so much work and time, especially now. _

_Why does an image of Selphie dragging everyone to Galbadia to take care of the Festival comes to mind? Because she would probably do that._

_Maybe…maybe it will be a good idea. As much as I hate being ordered around to something like this happen I think the students will enjoy it a lot. Yeah, maybe I will ask her help later. _

_Later…if, and only if, everything turns out ok. My talk with Seifer was nothing short of informative and I wasn't lying when I said to Edea that I already had a half-backed plan in my head. But there's where it is going to stay for the time being. I don't think any of the guys from Balamb would like what I'm going to propose so if I can keep them far from this for a while…at least until I get the things going...maybe they won't kill me. Yeah, sure. _

_Wanna bet they will lock me up in the office and won't let me go out of their sight for the next millennia or so? _

_Think that's going to stop me? Think again. _

_One thing I learned quite well since I've been brought to Gaea. If you leave something uncomplete behind you, sooner or later, it will come back to haunt you. Kinda like Selph's blackmail. _

_Leave the bastards that destroyed two villages because the farmers were leading an insurrection, as in asking for the funds that were being spent on weapons so they could feed their families, without babysitters and you get a Resident Evil type of city…only without the zombies. _

_Talking about zombies I think I'm missing some of them. And, contrary to the normal ones, these can say more than "huuunnnnn", don't walk as if they were dragging a ton of lead on their backs and don't try to make you into dinner. Other than that they are a whole world of trouble. Goodie…_

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Zell, you do know that oxygen is a component required for you to live, don't you?" – Ariadne's tone carried a distinct tone of sarcasm that even her somewhat oblivious friend, that was currently wolfing down the greatest amount of hot-dogs she had ever seen a human being consume, wouldn't be able to miss.

Maybe she wouldn't be concerned if he paused in between. Or if he breathed in between.

– "Whaaa?" – Aria and the girl sitting next to him winced at the same time. One thing they didn't need to see was the state of a hot-dog, or several in the case, after consumption.

– "_Indeed"_ – The Galbadian fought to ignore the mentioned image – "_Table manners are a must. Not really enticing at the moment"_ – She sighed before grabbing the plate, pulling it out of his reach.

– "For Hyne's sake Zell, breathe between bites" – Aria requested – "You'll faint if you continue at this rate. The stomach ache is already a given." – The girl giggled softly with the distraught expression of the wrestler, which was probably due to the lack of food and not her words. Aria placed the plate once more in front of him with another sigh.

– "It seems a lost battle, doesn't it?" – Commented the girl. She had raven-black hair, light blue-grey eyes and pixie-like features.

Her pale skin made a gentle contrast with the simple dark blue and silver top and skirt she was wearing. In all she was quite cute and there were very good reasons for Zell to be completely besotted with her. The problem was that the way he was acting, the whole I-haven't-seen-food-for-years performance, really wasn't all that impressive.

– "Oh well, he's already breathing" – Aria stated amusedly – "Next lesson: Chew." – She extended her hand towards the girl with a friendly smile.

– "Ariadne Beckerman" – The librarian smiled shyly before taking the offered hand slowly.

– "Sara Sabatke." – The girl answered – "It's a pleasure Lieutenant Beckerman" – Zell choked on a piece of hot-dog, began coughing and then to laugh as if there was no tomorrow. Sara gave him a strange glance that palled in comparison with Aria's cold glare.

– "Zell" – She called chillingly – "Shut up now or consider this your last night on the mortal plane." – He chocked again and, wisely, shut up before beginning to swallow another hot-dog.

– "Just Ariadne or Aria will do, Sara" – Her glare turned to a warmer expression as she turned to the student – "Hyne knows I already hate that title." – A smile was the answer to her comment.

– "So, how about you tell us what's been happening in the Garden while we were gone?" – Aria smiled again as Sara told them all about the journeys to Winhil and Esthar, about how they had found the White Seed ship barely two weeks after they had disappeared.

Ariadne just listened, throwing a comment every now and then and thanking to all that divinities she could think of that Zell had stopped eating and was actually following the conversation. After that Aria allowed herself to drift completely off the discussion, an amused smile tugging her lips as she noticed that they seemed to have forgotten her presence.

– "_And point for the Galbadian Earthling" _– She congratulated herself mentally for a job well done and was just about to give an excuse to get up and leave them alone when Zell abruptly cut his statement in the middle. His eyes were worried, his posture stern and serious.

– "Aria you should look behind you now" – She did as he had asked…sea green eyes widened.

– "Oh shit!" – The words tumbled out of her lips without her awareness.

– "You can say that again" – Mumbled Zell as Sara looked from one to another and then to the place at where they were both staring.

– "Dear Hyne…"

– "And I make mine your words" – Said the wrestler – "What are we going to do?"

– "You two nothing" – Ariadne stood up, emerald eyes flashing in barely controlled anger – "I'll handle this. Keep the others away if they come" – Her expression showed quite well that she was well past displeased with the situation.

– "_I hate being right" _– Aria thought while leaving – "_Oh wait…**I don't"** _– Zell winced when he saw the way she was acting

– "I don't know if I should pity them right now" – Sara crossed her arms, a slight scowl on her features.

– "Well I don't" – The wrestler flinched again. It seemed he had no luck. Sadistic girls were all we could find.

– "_I will never understand women."_

…

**And I'm done for this week everyone. This is only a wee little cliffy. It isn't that bad so stop trying to glare me to death. It doesn't work. If I don't have my net back by Friday please expect the next chapter on Monday. As always any ideas you might have, suggestions or critics are welcome so leave me a note. Anyways REVIEW EVERYONE! (raises eyebrow) I think I'm going to find a way to highlight those words.**

…

**Next chapter: Just why demands are a BAD thing…and dances should be abolished.**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie (Ghost comes back grinning and goes to wallet) I think I'm leaving the house undercover tomorrow.**


	42. Party of Demands

**I'll be damned…I actually managed to update on the correct day. I'm so proud of myself. Hey everyone! It seems that for once I actually worked hard. As in all week working overtime to get a stupid project done. That didn't help at all (points at half destroyed room). Someone tried to steal my freshly bought and hard won coffee. I wasn't happy. (Thanatos (passing by): Understatement) Nobody asked you (throws random book). Today to help me with the disclaimer I have invited my sis, Auron's fan! (loud cheers and clapping echoes):**

…

**Reyavie: Heya sis. Wanna help me with something?**

**Auron's fan: Sure...but what?**

**Reyavie: Just the disclaimer for my chappie**

**Auron's fan: Sure... but what do you want me to do?**

**Reyavie: Just say that I don't own anything at all. I need a testimony to deal with lawyers**

**Auron's fan: Sis doesn't own anything. Except this certified Squall skin. Which I have skinned off squall! (grins)**

**Reyavie: Oh joy (holds skin)**

**Auron's fan: ...(grins)**

**Reyavie: This is creepy stuff**

**Auron's fan: lol (nods)**

**Reyavie: So please say bye to everyone now so I can copy and paste this thing**

**Auron's fan: Bye everyone! And buy a certified Bishie skin today. Cause don't you want YOUR bishie to keep you warm at night? (only on ebay) **

**Reyavie: raises eyebrow You aren't all going to e-bay now, are you?**

…

**(Bellona back away from computer and whistles)**

…

**RAC:**

…

**hibeki**** – Alright! You came back! Hey again (waves cheerfully). I'm very glad you liked the last chapter. And Aria's comments. Let's just say that those aren't going to end anytime soon. I'll read that story as soon as I can as really haven't had much lately. But I will (holds hand up). Hope you like this.**

…

**Fae Black**** – No, indeed your name is not People. Though I am happy you included yourself in the people group and reviewed. OMG! You think it wasn't cheesy? YES! (cheers extremely loudly and breaks random windows). Opps…ok, I'm really happy you think so. One of my worries with this story is falling on that part, as in changing their personalities that they turn horrible. That and I hate dresses too. (Ghost floats by wearing a frilly pink creation that should have been forbidden) I don't wanna know. **

**And yeah, "those words". We all have something we wished to have done differently but we can't hang on to it forever. Living on is the best thing to do. Not thinking what we would have changed if could go back. (**

**Thanatos: Was that something wise! **

**Rea: Nope. It was a figment of your imagination **

**Thanatos: (passes out from horror)). **

**Anyways I do try to write long chapters but sometimes work is too much for me. But I'll do my best to keep writing them and to keep this interesting. Read on now.**

…

**Da KeR MysTeRr**** – You're here again! Heya Ker! (**

**Squall: Not AGAIN! **

**Rea: Where the hell did you came from? **

**Squall:………you didn't send me back **

**Rea: Oh right! (smirks)). **

**I must applaud the fact that you have reached the 25th chapter…so I'm going to (clapps loudly and kicks Squall to do the same.). No, I won't blackmail you, think that frolicking through dandelions is way too creepy. I HAVE NO CLUE OF WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE CAPS…THOUGH THAT MIGHT BE BECAUSE I HAVE THE CAPS LOCK ON… (**

**Squall: Noooooooo, really? **

**Rea: Shut up you annoying fictional character or I'll make your life hell **

**Squall: My life is already hell **

**Rea: I can make it worse…a lot worse **

**Thanatos: Believe me. She can. (passes out yet again)) **

**See what I have to deal with? (**

**Squall: YOU!) **

**Yes! I'm really, really happy you are enjoying reading this even though you are getting your eyes tired from staring too long. Well, I could try to make shorter chapter…nope, not really (grins). Sooooooooo, keep reading then and I hope you like the rest. **

**P.S – The best way to kill Adel is to get Cactuar then use the Kamikase ability after taking a bit of energy. You kill one of yours but who cares? (**

**Squall: (glares) **

**Rea: Well, I don't (shrugs))**

…

**Serene Angel Wing – Sen! You're back too! You're really back (cheers loudly making Squall cover ears) Ignore him. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I wish you lots and lots and lots more and hopefully a lot better than this one. **

**No need to worry about reviewing after. Now worrying about taking that puffer everywhere would be best. Asthma attacks are the worst (I don't have it but my oldest male cousin has) and hospital is no fun either. I hope you're better though and have received loads of gifts. **

**Damn parents. They could have allowed you to actually enjoy something in the few days at home. Story wise, I liked to write that part. I'm glad you liked it. Toying with the characters and messing according with their personalities can be fun **

**(Squall: To you maybe… **

**Rea: It is **

**Squall: (glares yet again)). **

**Your friends are totally crazy. They sound way too cool. You're lucky (grins). I have some like that too. And what would without them (and morphine?). Asylum don't have vacancies. Say you didn't do it. Quick! (**

**Squall: As if **

**Rea: Shut up you (smacks Squall's head)). **

**Anyways YAY! You still like this! Well, I still love your reviews and chocolate…what to send…(hands over lots of gummy snakes). If you can't eat them now save them for later. See ya soon then and yeah, you do that every week. I don't care much as (points at Dragon and dress-wearing Ghost) That's so disturbing…well, go on now.**

…

Welcome to the fortieth-second chapter of Second Life that will be dedicated to Sen (see above) because it was her birthday last week. So (cheers loudly while whole crew from SL's RAC applauds as well).

…

The tension was so thick that a person could almost hit it if they walked between the two opposing men. Neither moved, despite the actions of companions on both sides, while they trying to stare the other down.

A silent battle.

Something that was grating every nerve in Ariadne's body and destroying the tiny remain of patience that had survived the day. But it seemed that as long as they continued to stare none of the two would actually notice the extremely annoyed girl.

– "Finished?" – Aria asked crossing her arms. Both of them looked at her at the exact same time.

– "_Even their actions are the same"_ – She grumbled mentally – "_Idiots."_ – Emerald eyes turned from one to the other daring them silently to speak.

– "Hey Aria" – Greeted Rinoa. – "We were just…"

- "About to see these two kill each other?" – Completed the Galbadian dryly.

– "EXACTLY" – Confirmed Fujin – "IDIOTS." – Ariadne was liking the silver haired woman more each time she saw her.

– "Happening for five minutes, ya know?" – Informed Raijin.

– "I can believe that" – It seemed impossible but Aria's tone had become even drier – "Well? Going to disperse anytime soon?" – Squall and Seifer finally stopped staring, or glaring, it depended on one's point of view, at her before doing the same to each other again. The blond began to open his mouth…

- "No, you don't" – Ariadne stepped between the both of them, the most visible sign of her control being the fact that she still hadn't hit anyone – "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitudes and I'm sure no one here wants to die of Testosterone poisoning" – She hissed – "Now I really don't care if you two can't see each other face-to-face. You're acting like a couple of spoiled brats." – Some chuckles came from behind her. It seemed someone was enjoying the show.

– "You are on the same side now" – Aria stated not even bothering to acknowledge Seifer's "Yeah right". Fujin did it for her as she smacked the blonde's head. – "If you really can't pass those bloody childish grudges then go to opposites sides of the room for all I care" – The Galbadian continued.

– "But I won't let you destroy either the party we have worked our asses to prepare or the good time everyone, or almost everyone" – She corrected with a glare – "Is having. Got it?" – Aria could have sworn Squall's lips had twitched faintly…

- "_No."_ – She thought angrily – "_Wrong reaction you idiot"_ – A brown eyebrow rose slowly as she looked at them – "Did I stutter somewhere?"

– "Just why does she think that she's not cut out to be a lieutenant?" – Interrupted Alex's voice unexpectedly.

– "Because I suck at having to talk things over" – Came her prompt answer – "I prefer beat them to the ground. And just from where did you come from?" – Alexander gave her a suffering glance.

– "From the same place where you left us" – He answered slowly as if the answer was obvious – "Almasy, Stef needs to talk to you."

– "About what?" – It seemed that, without the possibility of letting go of his temper on Squall, he had decided to let it go on everyone else

– "How the hell would he know?" – Replied Aria – "Unless he became a telepath without our knowledge which would be able to explain a lot of things" – The last part was added with a mocking thoughtful look to her friend. Seifer must have realized then that the conversation was turning down the very weird path it **_always_** seemed to follow wherever the group from Galbadia was together.

– "Sure. I'll go look for her." – Seifer finally turned away from Squall and most breathed in relief.

A catastrophe had just been averted…at least for half an hour. Fujin patted Ariadne's shoulder as she passed, a muttered "thank you" that the Galbadian would never have expected. The fact that she had muttered not the gratitude. Raijin left as well but in the vague direction of the buffet.

– "Stephanie has not called him, has she?" – Squall's voice was the same calm and serious tone as ever.

– "She disappeared twenty minutes ago with Josh" – Alex answered calmly – "Unless Almasy does his search in broom closets I doubt he will find her."

– "And you really could keep the details out of your statements Alex" – Suggested Ariadne dryly – "One thing I really **_don't_** need to know is how my best friends spend their time together. I thought you had learned that when you started dating Lara."

– "The famous "**Next time warn me so I won't stumble across this. Now excuse me I will go somewhere to erase this image from my mind**."?" – He asked with a hint of amusement. Aria punched his shoulder.

– "Next time find somewhere else to make out that's not my homeroom you moron. And the…" – Alex covered her mouth apparently to stop whatever thing she was about to say. Aria rolled her eyes before shrugging and then…Squall raised an eyebrow slightly.

- Shit Aria! – Cursed her friend cradling his injured hand with a grimace.

– "Never try to censure me" – Chided the sea green eyed girl, a smirk on her lips – "In the end you're the one that gets hurt. Thanks for the help nevertheless" – She added as an afterthought. Alex rolled his eyes.

– "Dear Hyne" – He muttered shaking his head – "First she attacks me and then she thanks me for the help. To think that…Aria?" – The girl had frozen with a sudden thought – "Aria what's wrong?" – Alexander touched her shoulder gently as Squall frowned and Rinoa gave both Galbadians an inquiring glance

- "Alex?" – Whispered Aria breaking away from her stupor – "Just **_where_** is Sasha?" – Her friend froze, dark grey eyes showing the information was assimilating in his mind, and then…

- "Hyne!" – Aria winced.

– "Indeed. Damage management will be needed. You or I?" – She questioned – "'Cause I think that one is enough for tonight."

– "She must still be with Lara" – Alex said sternly with an undertone of she-better-be noticeable – "I'll take care of this one. I will see you all later. – Ariadne sighed when she watched him walk away. It seemed that both of them had been recruited as babysitters for the night.

– "Will you explain what has just happened?" – She turned sea green eyes to Squall and gave him a tired smile.

– "A way to keep this place standing apparently" – Was her answer – "Now I just have to find a way to keep Eliza away from anything alcoholic and maybe there will be no more tragedies."

– "Why?" – Asked Rinoa curiously. A slow smile crossed Ariadne's features. – "Let's just say the results are interesting" – The way she said that sentence showed there was a very fascinating story behind that particular sentence.

– "Let's join the others then?" – A hand rested on her arm stopping her from leaving.

– "Rinoa can you join the others?" – Requested Squall coolly – "I need to have a word with Aria"

– "_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ – Thought the Galbadian as she watched the other girl give her something too akin to a glare – "_What in the seven levels of hell is he doing?"_ – The hand did not leave her arm even when she tried to release it. Ariadne just knew this was going to bring her problems.

– "Sure" – Anymore sugar in Rinoa's voice and Aria would have to question Squall's sanity…either that or his awareness – "I'll see you later then" – And from that small statement Ariadne could tell quite clearly that she **_definitively_** wasn't the one Rinoa wanted to see.

– "You are so going to get me killed one of these days" – She muttered to him as the other girl left. – "What's wrong?" – Squall didn't speak as he led her away from the brunt of the students where they had been standing.

– "I ask the same" – Was his comment – "You are leaving tomorrow having barely recovered. I didn't expect you to be here."

– "You can thank Selphie for that" – Ariadne grumbled when they reached one of the corners of the large cafeteria.

– "Or maybe yourself. Paperwork my ass you cunning bastard." – She rolled her eyes when she saw the slightest smirk on his lips – "And stop that" – Aria said rolling her eyes – "I swear that even people in Esthar must picking up your smugness right now." – The smirk turned into a small frown as he touched her face, dark blue eyes as always hard to read.

The way he was looking at her reminded her of the night before they had battled Ultimecia. Then his eyes turned downwards for a moment

– "Selphie?" – Ariadne groaned as she nodded.

– "I hate infirmaries but this is simply a price too high to pay" – She prayed that he was not smirking again because, if he was, then she would have to hurt him

– "It suits you" – Or maybe not. Short and to the point. Better than Josh's comment at any rate. Or Taur's. For a moment she had thought she would only get a "not that bad" from him.

– "And just who caught you?" – A dark blue shirt fitted him loosely combining quite well with the black pants. She found it odd to see him without the jacket, gloves or belt he always wore.

– "The headmaster ordered it – And apparently he didn't like it much either. Aria would have to find out exactly how Selphie had managed to convince the older man to do that.

– "So what was happening back there?" – Ariadne asked before her brain followed a very inconvenient train of thought. – "I thought you had passed the kill-him phase" – His ungloved hand dropped as he passed it through his hair.

Aria had the urge to grab a chair and sit down, feeling one of her rounds against his unwillingness to speak about to begin. She didn't want to pry. She had done the questions but would not force him to answer. Hyne knew she had hidden enough things during years to hurt him like she had. Quistis had not done that to her…even though her sister knew she had been hiding something.

– "_Quis only didn't expect all I was hiding"_ – The Galbadian thought with a pang of regret. – "_She trusted in me…they all did and I…"_ - Ariadne pulled those feelings out of the way. They had forgiven her and in time she would deserve that forgiveness.

– "I can't stand him" – Squall's voice was so calm that it seemed almost comical considering what he was saying – "He can't stand me."

– "So you try to kill yourselves every time you see each other?" – She raised an eyebrow, an amused smile crossing her lips – "Smart way of discussing something."

– "Beating subjects to the ground would work best? – Aria could barely believe he was almost bickering with her. But she had had an older brother. If that didn't give her experience then she didn't know what would

– "It works better glaring at them and hoping they will kneel over and die Commander" – And then the absurdity of the discussion finally hit her and she laughed.

– "Hyne we sound like bloody four years old" – Ariadne managed to choke between her laughter. – "And they put us in charge?" – His hand grabbed her chin gently and she stopped laughing.

– "You will do fine Aria" – The certainty in his voice made all the amusement vanish. Apparently that was a pretty touchy subject for her as everyone seemed to notice her insecurity with her position.

– "As long as I don't get anyone killed" – She said dryly – "Somehow I pity you for what you had to go through with my stunts." – Squall gave her a faintly disbelieving only-now? look.

– "I said somehow Commander" – Aria continued sternly – "They were still my choices so do me a favour and give your guilt complex a rest" – He didn't comment once more. But she had found out some time before she really didn't need for him to speak sometimes. It was in his stance. If Aria worried too much with the consequences of her actions what she called his "guilt complex" would be his undoing.

– "_Note to self"_ – The girl reflected quickly – "_Get Matron to hit or scold him every bloody time he starts brooding. I think that will be a full time job"_ – She was snapped out of her thoughts as two arms joined around her waist pulling her to him. The rest of them melted into what she could only name as a heap of pulp. Aria wasn't quite sure why that he had done so but her brain seemed quite uncooperative at the moment.

– "_Another note to self"_ – Her mental voice said wryly – "_Try to develop defence against particular action_." – A chuckle almost escaped Aria's lips.

– "We should go" – She stated after a while – "Everyone must already be waiting for us."

- I doubt it - Ariadne was really tempted to disagree. They **_were_** in the middle of the party and knowing Sasha and Alex they wouldn't allow her to escape while they had to endure it.

Sasha's ideal party was pretty much like hers and Alex's...everything that didn't involve dancing. Aria could still remember the last time he and herself had tried. The result had been interesting to say the least. They had broken a statue, knocked over one of the waiters and almost trampled another couple. They had been then classified as a complete disaster. But her mind only whispered "leaving".

– "What are you planning?" – Ariadne should have already been waiting for that question but somehow she wanted to pretend Squall wouldn't remember it.

– "I can't tell you" – His frame tensed in seconds as he let her go slowly.

– "Why?" – She raised her face to see his. Dark blue eyes carried a hint of irritation and concern.

– "You wouldn't like it" – Aria answered bluntly. Squall frowned, a sure sign that he had already grasped what she meant

– "You won't change your mind" – She had an urge to answer "duh". Minotaur was infecting her.

– "I can stop you" – The commander said sternly

– "You can certainly **_try"_** – Aria replied eyes narrowing dangerously – "Don't even think that I'll allow you to intervene in this. **_My_** playground, **_my_** rules, **_my_** choice."

– "Damnit Aria" – Squall said harshly – "You just got back from a mission and spent three weeks unconscious on an infirmary bed. Are you so eager to get yourself killed?"

– "Don't you fucking dare saying that Leonhart" – It seemed that they had gone backwards in time, tempers clashing – "What do you want me to do? Leave my people in the hands of lunatics? Or maybe just let my friends face it without my help?"

– "No" – His eyes flashed in anger as he looked at her – "I want you to think that maybe you aren't needed this time. That they can go through this without you" – Emerald burned in hers as she was about to answer scathingly but just then…

– "There you are" – Two glaring pairs of eyes turned to an oblivious Selphie. She didn't seem the least affected as she stood with her arms crossed and serious features

– "Finally I found you two" – Selphie said chidingly – "I thought you had disappeared on us. Now come on. The dancing is about to begin" – Ariadne breathed deeply not to snap at the girl. The Trabian had nothing to do with the argument and besides she had stopped the subject from deteriorating even more.

– "I don't feel like it Selph" – She stated trying to keep the acid undertone out of her voice.

– "Well, I really don't care. You promised. Now come." – The little girl grabbed her arm and tugged – "Don't you run away Squall or I'll sick Zell on you" – Squall looked at them briefly, expression as emotionless as cold stone.

– "Whatever" – Selphie grinned at the expected answer before pulling the Galbadian with her. As soon as they left the Commander behind the grin faded as if it had never been there

– "He can be a real idiot sometimes" – Aria gave her a confused glance – "I'm not blind Aria" – Stated Selphie still guiding her. Green eyes, similar to her brother's, were understanding – "He doesn't mean to be a jackass."

– "He just can't help it?" – Completed Ariadne sarcastically.

– "It isn't that" – Selphie shook her head slightly showing a wisdom that normally was hidden beneath the happy-go-lucky girl façade. – "He's worried and…just doesn't know how to show it. He doesn't mean it." – The Galbadian didn't speak but Selphie could see her frail excuse had not calmed her. She could see it in the dark emerald eyes and edgy posture.

– "He may not mean it" – Aria finally said with a sigh – "But the words are always spoken. How am I supposed to know which have meaning and which have not?" – Now it was Selphie who failed in having the answer. She simply squeezed the girl's arm before leading her to the others.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne forced a smile as Joshua sat beside her on the table placing an arm around her shoulders once more. For someone that had claimed to not want to take Lugh's place he was doing a really good job as such. He didn't try to pry anything from her. Josh had been already there when Selphie had brought her and one look at her expression apparently had told him that she was not up to the usual jokes and comments. He respected that.

– "I'm okay" – Aria stated calmly – "Sure" – His tone denounced that he would believe more if she had told him that she was actually Ultimecia in disguise.

– "You're just depressed because someone killed your cat right?" – Josh asked wryly.

– "I never had a cat in my life" – She replied with a small smirk – "And I'm the one that normally does the beast killing" – Her amusement vanished quickly – "And not depressed just…" - She shook her head – "I just don't have my mind in here right now."

– "When did you ever have it?" – Josh frowned deeply when the only answer he got was another shadow of a smile. Aria wasn't really there. Not really.

– "You should be with Stef now" – Commented the girl absently – "With you going to Trabia and Galbadia Garden back home I'm sure you're going to miss her" – She cocked her head slightly to the side when she saw his confused look – "Broom closet" – Aria said even more calmly. Josh winced

– "You'll be good for her" – She continued resting her arms on her knees as she watched the dancing pairs – "Just don't hurt her or I'll be forced to break your kneecaps, beat with you to unconsciousness with a bat before making you an eunuch. Or just rant at you…whatever I feel like to do at the moment."

– "And what a nice mental image" – Joshua answered dryly – "Thank you so very much for that. And should I be doing that particular treatment to bloody idiot that got you into that mood?" – Sea green eyes turned to him slowly, hints of emerald and pale green mixing in non comforting way

– "I'll deal with this Josh" – Her voice carried certainty but also a slight pleading – "Don't interfere." – His arm tightened even as he cursed her stubbornness with all the strength he could.

Ariadne had been independent before, while they had lived on Earth. Living with an overprotective, and sometimes overbearing brother as Lugh, made her try to free herself as much as she could. Josh couldn't remember a time where she had turned to anyone for help besides the small things in life. Big decisions and choices were hers to make and Aria didn't allow anyone to tell her what to do.

But after coming to Gaea it seemed to have worsened. She followed others when others' lives were at stake without thinking twice…but in relation to her own…it was an entirely different matter.

– "Ok, getting annoyed here" – Josh finally complained. Ariadne raised an eyebrow as if asking what the hell did he mean – "You are thinking too much, brooding too much." – His arm let go as he rose from the table – "That's never good. So you are going to snap out of this right now." – Josh gave her his heart-melting grin while extending his arm

– "Dance with me?" – As much as Aria tried to stop it, a small smile curved her lips

– "Do you want me to kill everyone on the dance floor?" – She asked back

– "If it gets you out of that mood go for it" – Joshua still held his hand in front of her – "Are you going to let anyone bring you down Aria?" – She rolled her eyes but took the hand anyways. Josh grinned widely before the two of them proceeded to scare most of the dancing pairs to a state of near death.

Her laughter was his reward.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

– "I still say I won"

– "You lost by two"

– "I so did **_not_**"

– "Yeah, you did. How the hell am I going to train tomorrow? My toes swelled."

– "Well, it's not like you're a lightweight either"

– "I'm wearing bloody sandals not boots. And what have I told you about commenting my weight you moron?"

– "Don't?"

– "And you still can't understand **_one_** word?"

Quistis looked from Ariadne to Joshua trying to make some sense of the completely strange conversation. It seemed a lost cause. Eliza had already been defeated and was laughing as both friends continued what appeared to be an insulting game.

– "Did you just call me Barbie?" – Aria's tone was disbelieving

– "You called me childish." – Josh sent back with a raised eyebrow – "I was just giving you a reason to do so."

– "That makes no sense at all Josh" – Informed Aria as dryly as possible

– "What is a Barbie?" – Interrupted Lara that was just coming back from the dance floor as well. Ariadne smiled smugly, arms crossed

– "Now you explain it smartass"

– "Do you **_really_** want me to?" – He sent back with a mischievous smile. – "Well it's the prototype of every man's dreams." – Aria's eyes widened as she remembered those words – "Tall, good looking, big boo…Shit!" – Josh almost jumped as the girl stepped on his foot.

– "You lost by one" – Ariadne informed mockingly – "It's a doll Lara and you…" - She smacked his head – "Keep yours and Phil's theories to yourself you bloody pervert."

– "You two" – Began Alexander calmly – "Have some serious mental issues."

– He only noticed that now? – Aria smacked him again before rolling her eyes.

A part of her mind knew very well what Josh was doing. Taking her mind of things. Hence the severe degree of insanity. The other resolved itself to go with the flow and allow it. With that in mind she sat next to Quistis, wincing as her feet reminded her of just how bad Josh danced.

- "_Ballroom dances"_ – She thought with yet another flinch – "_When is Gaea going to enter the twenty first century?"_

– "You can do many things right Aria" – Commented Quistis amusedly – "Dancing is not one them." – The Galbadian was too tired and pained to even think of a comeback so she limited herself to glare at her sister.

– "_Why didn't I read the tiny letters in my contract? I'm sure the main topics did not include sadistic comrades."_ – Aria smiled a bit as she saw Sasha dancing.

Her friend was just as graceful in that activity as in the battlefield, gliding across the floor as if she had been born to do it. Even if she didn't particularly like the activity. Of all the group of Galbadia Sasha had been the only one to choose to become a Seed without any exterior influence.

Aria had never pressed her as to why but, from what she knew of Sasha's mother, it had not been a single day sooner. Hyne, the woman was the most proper, well-behaved…annoying, completely stuck to a past where women were no more than housewives and the most arrogant woman she had ever met. The wince that crossed her after that had nothing to do with her feet.

Ariadne could still remember the blood that had filled her mouth as her teeth had sunk into her lip, struggling during an hour not to say something unpleasant to the older woman. She hadn't noticed. Sasha had. It had taken Aria yet another hour to convince her she had nothing to apologize for.

The Galbadian shook her head slightly as she noticed her thoughts wandering farther and farther away. Edea had been right. Josh had been right. She had been thinking way too much in the last times. Maybe it was the sudden freedom she had received that had forced her to rethink her path…maybe.

Aria was more inclined to believe that she didn't want to think about other subjects.

– "_Hyne damnit_." – She cursed mentally – "_Josh is right. I am sulking. And for what?" _– The Galbadian turned her gaze from the really fascinating floor she had been staring at for the last minutes to meet the others.

– "_Maybe I can run for it" _– Selphie choose that exact moment to give her a don't-even-think-about-it glare before grinning and waving cheerfully

– "_Maybe not. Is she bloody telepathic?"_ – Ariadne gave her a dry look as an answer

– "You should try to take this chance to relax" – Quistis's voice counselled gently.

– "I'm being threatened by a girl almost half my size" – Muttered Aria with a faint scowl – "Why don't you try to relax?" – She **_was not_** pouting. She was…damn.

– "You seemed well enough on the dance floor" – Continued the instructor – "Well, relatively I mean. Your dancing skills need improvement"

– "Understatement" – Chimed in Eliza. – "And lover boy there can't say much either."

– "Hey!" – Complained Josh halting his conversation, if one could call it that, with Stef – "Am I wearing a sign on my back saying "**Target**" today?"

– "Not today. Always." – Answered Aria without missing a beat – "But we no longer need it." – She bowed quickly as a paper goblet passed by her head

– "I hate you" – Deadpanned Josh.

A slight smirk appeared on Aria's face followed by the slightest frown as the tones of a somewhat familiar music filled the room. A faint press of her lips, a swift twinge of her eyebrow and Josh knew that something was way off. He followed her line of sight and had an urge to go find his sword.

– "_No one can be this stupid"_ – The Trabian thought as if trying to convince himself. He looked once more – "_Apparently he can."_ – Josh's dark eyes gained a dangerous glint as he watched the dancing pair.

– "_Fuck your bloody independence Aria"_ – Even his mental voice was cold as ice – "_There's no way in hell I'm going to watch this from the sidelines_." - His eyes narrowed into slits, hands twitching very faintly as if struggling to find the weapon he didn't carry.

– "_Sorry Lugh but this call is mine_."

…

**YAY! Done for this week. Now I ask for everyone that reads this to please review as feedback is always welcome and besides giving me will to write it often gives me ideas and such. So suggestions, critics, randomness, warning of mistakes and so on and so forth and please let me know. REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! (Review!)**

…

**Next chapter: Oh oh…Josh is mad…and someone gets a small clue**

…

**See ya next week everyone**

**Reyavie**


	43. Fall fighting

**Made it! YAY! Hey everyone! I'm back once again with yet another chapter to this story. And again I have something to celebrate. Everyone we have reached the 150th reviewer mark (cheers). So I have invited…you all can please not run! **

**(Eris: Why?...**

**Rea: (points brother) **

**Eris: (smirks evilly and runs after)) **

**Okay, now that my little cuz is entertained I'll introduce my help for this week's disclaimer. Yes, the one that wrote the 150th review, has been reviewing this every now and then and making sure that I had something to laugh about every day. All clap for my dear friend Da KeR MysTeRr (Bellona and Ghost clap loudly as family is still running around)**

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Joana (Reyavie) doesn't own anythine here (yet...) However, as of now, she only owns the OCs like Aria and Portugal... -nods-  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: and by anythine I mean anything... -shifty eyes-  
**Reyavie**: ...huh...this was never said  
**Reyavie**: Ker! Not revealing plans please  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Oh... Well we can trust them right -glares and holds out sword menacingly-  
**Reyavie**: (grabs sword) You will keep it a secret right? (gives look)  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Oh they will or -grins maliciously- they'll have the wonderful experience of spending time with me  
**Sephy:** Oh dear god, Run for your lives!  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: -smacks him- shut up, Sephy!  
**Reyavie**: (smacks him too) Idiot.  
**Reyavie**: Well, that was fun...you can all read the rest now  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: yupp yuppp have funnnn -waves excitedly- oh and don't forget to review -glares-  
**Reyavie**: (whispers) I would do so. She can be really evil  
**Squall**: Really? I hadn't noticed  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: -kicks him- Don't you start too  
**Reyavie**: (raises eyebrow) We really should stop before the bloodshed now  
**Da KeR MysTeRr**: -grins- yeah this isn't rated M after all...okies well -grabs Squall by the collar- uhm, enjoy the story! -waves before dragging him off -  
**Reyavie**: I have nothing to do with this (follows dragging Sephy)

…

**A.N – Just to inform all that RAC has been officially kicked out from SL's chapters (Thanatos stops running yelling "THANK GOD". Ghost begins to bawl)…oh great. Anyways this is due to the small fact that ffnet has forbidden answers to reviews inside chapters for some reason I can't really understand. But that doesn't mean that I won't answer to any review that is sent to this story. If you are signed on as a ffnet user I will answer over the new messaging system. As for anonymous reviews if an email is added I'll answer through that. If not I'll placed it on my profile. And that's all. Thanks for reading this.**

…

Welcome to the fortieth-third chapter of Second life… (tries to pat Ghost's back…fails)

…

My POV

…

_Jealousy is a dangerous thing. It can eat its way through you from inside out and if you don't let it go it will eventually destroy you. _

_Anger is a fickle feeling. It comes and goes as the waves of the sea. You cannot try to hold on to it or you will lose precious time of your life. _

_Pain is an agonizing emotion. It pulses like a heart, strong and alive. Time is its only healing and even with it, it only fades. It never vanishes. _

_Those were the words my mom taught me when I was younger. _

_At the time I was too young to understand them correctly. She used them on different times, to different causes. But I was too young. Stubborn, hot-headed, think-before-acting kind of girl. That changed a lot when I came to Gaea. Not completely but a lot nevertheless. _

_Curious that, after so long, all those words came to my mind. I don't think I ever gave them so much thought as right now. We can never give credit to something until we finally go through a situation that places that something in front of our eyes. Next time I really hope life doesn't take it literally._

_I don't know if I should curse or thank the fact that we're leaving tomorrow. I hate running away from my problems. I hate unfinished business. _

_I have enough ghosts to haunt me right now and any new problems I can do without. _

_I also could do without the bruises on my feet. And without the will to find someway to say everything that bottled up inside me when Selphie came…"I want you to think that maybe you aren't needed this time. That they can go through this without you". _

_Those were the words he said. Again and again they rang in my mind and each time they rang more painfully. Yes, they can go on without me. I know that. I knew that they could do that when I left for Esthar. _

_Did he ever think that I would leave them if they need me? I am not irreplaceable and I don't think myself as such. I am just one among many. _

_Maybe I'm not needed…but that will not stop from being there. _

_To be a friend, to be family, is to be there when we are needed and when we are not. Good and bad times…it doesn't matter. The link between us is all that's important…the loyalty and caring that unite us so strongly. I'm not abandoning them like this. I can't. I won't. _

_Hyne, why can't my choices ever be easy? _

_Why does my mind know that she would answer something like "Opps"? Right, she's nuts._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Squall walked slowly to the officers' area of the dorms, expression emotionless and carefully guarded, or was until he noticed a shadow against one of the walls of the hallway.

Too tall to be anyone of the group, too silent to be anyone of Galbadia except for Alexander which he had left behind when he had left the party. The Commander crossed the few meters that were left to find Joshua.

The Trabian Seed had his arms crossed, eyes closed and was practically immobile. The constant movement of his hand against his arm betrayed his image of apparent calmness.

– "Thomson." – Brown eyes opened slowly and even in the darkness of the night he could see the dangerous glint they possessed, the anger that was brimming inside. There weren't many that could hide emotions from him but the black haired man wasn't even trying.

– "Commander" – The single word was spat acidly but the man didn't move a muscle except for that same hand, continuously moving, fingers continuously beating faintly against his own flesh. Eyes closed once more as Josh placed his head against the cold wall.

If Squall had any idea that he wasn't the reason for the other men's presence it vanished as soon as Josh began speaking. His voice lacked the undertone of anger but the movement of his hand never stopped.

– "I always knew Aria" – Josh said coolly – "Ever since a kid. Her mother had been my mother's friend and ever since I can remember she was there with me. I think the first true memory I have, besides the ones of my family, are of her and hers."

- "Igraine was the most open-minded person I have ever known. She would know what to say in each moment, how to sooth wounds that we didn't even know we had. Aria also does that in a way but she seems to know what we're thinking better. It's almost scary" – A small humourless chuckle left his lips. Squall frowned as he heard the words spoken, waiting for the purpose, any purpose, behind them.

– "Kenneth was a calm man" – Continued the Trabian – "Strong and caring. Even-tempered and one to always wait before acting but to be hurt to prevent anyone he loved from getting hurt. And Lugh…" - He chuckled again, still without any amusement in the sound – "Smart, quick-witted, protective to a fault. When we were younger Aria was his treasure and that didn't change at all when we grew up. It grew with us. She nearly died once, you know?" – The hand finally stopped, his tone almost absent

– "She was five and fell to the lake near our houses. Aria knew well how to swim but her head had hit a rock and she had passed out. I could see the despair in Lugh's eyes when he thought he could have lost her then. He was so afraid." – Dark eyes opened showing all the rage that he had put away from his speech

– "I never expected to see her again after being brought here. I thought I had lost the closest thing to a sister that I had ever had…just like I had lost everything else. When I saw her again I had my sister back, my best friend…but she had changed. Not a lot but she had. Aria is different. Self-sufficient, strong, loving…she never asks for help. She always hides everything inside as if showing her hurt would make her weaker. But I can see through that. I always could." – Joshua uncrossed his arms and finally let go of the wall. His fists were clenched tightly.

That should have been warning enough. It took less than five seconds for one to collide with Squall's jaw with no little strength. Squall fell to the floor harshly, colliding with the wall behind with no little strength, but made no visible move to stand up, dark eyes first almost shocked before…they darkened with a dangerous glint.

– "Let's make something very clear Commander" – Josh's tone had turned colder than ever, seeming as if he was completely unaffected by what he had just done – "The only reason why I don't have my sword at your throat right now is Aria. For some very strange reason that I really can't phantom she actually cares for you. Go figure. So get a clue and fix whatever shit you managed to do. Because one thing I will tell you" – His eyes narrowed visibly.

– "My threat still stands. You dare to hurt her and, Commander or not, I will kill you" – And without a single word, without even a look, the Trabian turned away from him and walked down the hall, footsteps loud enough to show that all his anger was still there.

Squall said nothing as he stood up. Josh's words were still echoing in his mind, the sheer caring he held for the younger girl almost palpable in them. He stayed in the same place for several minutes until the silence suddenly became oppressive even to him ignoring completely the pain in his jaw. His feet abruptly changed his previous path.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

The room was silent as Squall opened the door, silent except for the faint sound of breathing. Blue walls seemed almost grey in the barely existing light that managed to get inside the compartment and he didn't move until his eyes got themselves used to the darkness. That didn't help him to evade the pillow that found its way to his head.

– "Whoever it is get the fuck out" – **_Requested_** Aria's muffled voice – "I'm fucking tired, have a splitting headache and just wanna sleep. So piss off." – Her arms moved to hide her head under another pillow before the movement ceased once more.

Squall sighed inaudibly as he looked at the covered form of the girl. She really wouldn't make it any easier for him. Trying not to make any sound that would gain him another projectile Squall walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

The shift of weight definitively called Ariadne's attention because on the next second the pillow was moving and sea green eyes were opening.

– "I said…" - Aria stopped when she saw who her visitor was – "Fuck" – She smacked her forehead loudly before wincing.

Squall heard a muttered curse followed by a comment about stupidity. Then her eyes turned to him once more and in them he could read weariness.

– "Squall, I'm not really up to argue right now ok?" – Aria said sternly massaging her temples – "I'm really tired and want to get some sleep." – Squall merely pulled the pillow away from her face as well as her hand.

– "Good" – He replied – "Because I am not here to argue with you." – A brown eyebrow rose slowly before Ariadne pulled herself upwards and sat against the headboard.

She was wearing a T-shirt that seemed extremely huge on her body and a pair of shorts. Her brown hair tumbled around her in a complete mess as she yawned tiredly. The sight made him smile unnoticeably.

– "Sure. Whatever. Esuna" – She mumbled sleepily casting the spell almost instinctively – "So? Do share what you're thinking Commander."

In barely moments the Seed that he had met so many times in battle took the place of the girl in front of him. And looking at her the words he wanted to say eluded him. Words. They were always what he did wrong.

– "I know you want to help them." – Sea green eyes opened more, no trace of sleep left in their depths – "Through all the time I have known you, you never stayed behind." – Squall frowned at the open window as if speaking to the glass was easier than facing her.

– "I trust you." – He continued severely – "Hyne knows I do. But every time you fight you tend to disregard your own safety. The fight in Deling, the return to Balamb…everything that happened until the injury in the last battle." – A soft snort brought his attention back to her. Aria had crossed her arms, her expression clearly saying that she thought that inconsequential.

– "You are proving my point" – Squall said calmly. Emerald flashed for a moment before fading once more.

– "Nice" – And the sarcasm she never let go of had returned to her speech – "You came here to prove that you were right. I'm **_really_** thankful. Now can…" - His hand covered her mouth lightly hoping that she would not repeat what she had done days before. This time he wasn't wearing gloves

– "I came here…" - Squall sighed before letting go and Aria remained silent.

– "I apologize. I had no right to demand you to stay behind." – Her eyes widened slightly in what he supposed to be surprise. – "Or to intervene in your mission" – Ariadne cocked her head faintly, emerald eyes narrowing.

– "And you came here just to tell me what I know already? You can so be sure of that Squall! I don't need a bloody babysitter! – She stated harshly. Squall gave her no answer. Her smaller hand grabbed his in an attempt to gather his attention.

– "Listen to me once and for all! I don't plan on dying anytime soon" – Her voice carried certainty as she answered his earlier question, emerald eyes hard – "That was what I said to Ultimecia that day and I keep every word of it. Injuries" – She opened the other hand showing the red-turning white scar that would mark her for the rest of her life – "Are just that! Injuries. Pain that eventually fades and its marks…matter nothing on the long run" – She smiled faintly for some unknown reason before shacking her head.

– "I won't stay or promise I won't do everything in my power to help my country. Because it **_is_** my country" – Aria assured – "But one thing I can assure you of. If that if we need help you'll be the first one we'll call." – He gave her a dry look that was met with mock innocent don't-you-believe-me?

After that her expression turned even sterner and it was her time to avoid his eyes as she closed hers and leaned once more against the wood behind her.

– "Where are we going from here Squall?" – Aria asked. Silence fell once more.

Her question was needed, one that even he had been wondering about ever since that first day. That didn't mean he had an answer. His fingers touched the skin of her hand, that still hadn't let go, feeling the calluses that had developed on the palm after years of handling her blades and the tender skin that was still healing.

– "I'm not letting go" – Ariadne didn't seem to react but he felt her hand slowly doing the same he had been doing.

– "This is going to be so hard, you know?" – She murmured opening her eyes. Sea green met dark blue. – "We'll hurt each other so much" – Squall's free hand came to rest on her cheek.

– "We always seem to say the wrong words" – He said thoughtfully with bitter amusement – "And always at the wrong times."

– "We always seem to argue too" – Aria continued with a sad smile – "We would probably make better friends." – A sigh left her lips.

– "Probably." – Squall conceded with a sharp nod – "We should probably give up already" – And at that moment her hand grasped his with more strength and her eyes held the same determination he had seen countless times in battle.

– "Probably" – Aria repeated softly – "But I only fall down fighting."

She was waiting. For an answer, a comment, something that only he could tell her. Squall could see that. So he did what she wasn't expecting…Aria's very undignified yelp was cut short as he pulled her to him covering her lips with his.

The remaining rational part of his mind whispered that that seemed a very good way to keep her quiet, something that was nearly impossible when Aria was in a ranting phase. The feeling of her hair beneath his fingers, the warmth of her body, the touch of her hands…

- "_Why do people depend on each other? In the end you're on your own. I'm fine by myself now…"_

Squall remembered the day he said those words. It seemed a lifetime before. He pulled away slowly to see bright sea green eyes opening, a small smile breaking on her expression

– "_On my own?" _– He thought – "_By myself?"_ – Another look and he smiled faintly.

– "We'll fall together then" – Aria just looked at him as if she wasn't too sure of what she had heard. Then slowly she leaned forward and embraced him gently.

– "You know" – Began Ariadne's voice somewhere near his ear, her tone content but with an undertone of relief – "You better have the idea of the mess you just got yourself into well pounded into that mind of yours."

– "_Literally"_ – He bit back that particular word knowing that Ariadne would probably not enjoy the information.

Then Aria pulled back, an extremely stern look marring her features before…she punched his shoulder. Hard.

– "And no more flirting with Rinoa especially in front of me you jackass." – Her tone booked no arguments. Squall raised an eyebrow making her sigh in frustration.

– "You can't be **_that_** oblivious Commander" – Aria declared. His eyebrow almost hit his hairline.

– "What are you talking about?" - Squall frowned somewhat lost.

– "Dear Hyne" – She muttered – "You are actually that blind." – Then Ariadne looked at him for a moment before laughing out loud, shoulders shaking with her mirth.

– "Are you going to tell me why are you laughing anytime soon?" – She managed to stop, hands rubbing her eyes.

– "Oh, I prefer to let you figure that one out by yourself" – Aria declared smirking – "A pity I won't be around to see that. I'll have to bribe Selph…nah, she would blackmail me again. Quis then." – A deep yawn thankfully broke her plotting.

– "You should rest" – Squall's advice was met by a roll of eyes.

– "I **_was_** trying to do that when you came" – Her weariness showed once more – "Trying being the key word here." – All her shields were down and Squall saw the worry Aria was feeling. She knew well the dangers that were probably waiting for her but she couldn't back down. He had just placed more wood in the fire.

– "I'll fulfil my promise" – Aria said steadily somewhat out-of-the-blue – "Just don't doubt me. Trust in me…so I can trust myself...alright?"

Silence filled the room once more and neither moved to break it. It was needed…they both needed it. Also in silence Squall hugged her again feeling a quiet yawn against his chest, eyes already fighting to remain open. He didn't move while he thought about her words…and time passed without Aria move one single bit. She had fallen asleep, completely dead to the world, eyes closed and breathing evened.

Squall watched her, knowing that she would not be with him on the next day, that she would be half a continent away from him where he couldn't help her. The marks of their ordeal in the future had barely faded, the magical exhaustion that had taken her upon arrival had not disappeared completely…but she would not stay behind. He felt Aria shift closer to him in her sleep before stilling once more.

Blue eyes closed silently as he allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness as well. Concerns could wait until morning.

…

**Not the best chapter I've ever written and possible somewhat too cheesy for my own tastes but I wanted to get them on a steady stage before continuing. Anyways I would like if you could give me your opinion on it. Suggestions and comments are very welcome, random nonsense too as I'm trying (and failing) not to look at my genetics book (evil things…) and errors that you might have found that need correcting and please just write. (hits brother that is still cheering). So REVIEW! **

…

**Next chapter: Strategies, lack of sense of opportunity and…saying goodbye…(wow, that seemed important)**

…

**See ya all next Friday**

**Reyavie**


	44. Parting Tides

**Hello everyone! Yep, I suppose there are a lot of persons asking just why am I updating this soon and the answer is quite simple. My net went back to be an annoyance again which means that I can't update at home. Yay…not. For me it means total isolation from the world. For everyone that's actually reading this it means an earlier chapter. So I'll just do the disclaimer thing and then I'm off (pushes Thanatos in front of everyone) Speak!**

…

**Thanatos: **Reyavie doesn't own anything at all in this story…and now that I think about she doesn't own anything. Period.

**Ariadne: **She owns me.

**Sasha**: And me.

**Alexander: **And me.

**Stephanie: **And m…

**Thanatos: **I got the point. So she owns all the OCs her deranged mind has made up and some other random things.

**Reyavie: **Like the right to choose to buy Christmas gifts or NOT.

**Thanatos**: That too (gulps

…

**A.N – Anyways just to remember everyone that bypassed last week's warning that signed reviews will be answered by FFnet's messaging system while nonsigned will be answered via RAC in the end of my profile. So anyone that does review will have their answers and comments back. Thanks again and go on now (bows and skips away humming random Christmas song)**

…

Welcome to the fortieth-forth (this so has to be wrong) of Second Life. Back in about 16 pages.

…

Ariadne groaned lightly as she began waking up only to ask herself why she was doing so.

– "_No Sacred yelling in my mind. That's always good…"_ – She thought slowly – "_I'm comfortable, ditto, no headache around, Thank Hyne for small miracles…and disasters, I hear no explosions in the Garden…Garden! SHIT!"_

Sea green eyes opened in alarm as she turned abruptly in search of her watch forgetting something on her way…or rather someone. A grunt told Aria she had just dug her elbow into Squall's stomach in her haste to grab the clock.

– "_Opps"_ – Blinking red numbers showed 7.20. A sigh in relief escaped her lips before she turned to the men by her side.

– "Sorry?" – Squall was clutching one arm to his stomach, only one eye fixed on her, a slightly pained expression on his face.

– "Thank you for the wake up call" – He said, voice vaguely chocked – "I would prefer it less painful next time" – Ariadne bit her lip not to laugh.

– "_What I would give for a camera sometimes"_

– "Why don't you start laughing already?" – Squall asked dryly – "I am quite sure that is what you're attempting to prevent" – And she did. The situation was just too surreal not to. The only thing that was missing was a pout to make it completely unbelievable.

– "_The day I see that I can consider myself nuts"_ – Her mental trail of thought stopped for a moment before – "_Well completely."_ – With a smile Aria freed herself of an arm she wasn't quite sure if how it had appeared around her waist and stretched before her eyes rested on Squall once more. He was watching her, a concerned frown on his face.

- "_The guy just can't let it rest for a while can he?"_ – Her hand touched his face gently – "_He wouldn't be him in any other way"_

– "Now as much as this is amusing" – Aria began as stood – "I really have to get moving or I'll have everyone knocking…wait" – She smiled wryly remembering her days on Galbadia Garden where her room seemed almost public.

– "They don't knock. They enter." – The movement she attempting was stopped as Squall pulled her lightly behind.

– "My idea of a greeting is not an elbow on my stomach Aria" – He informed sternly.

– "Next time I'll make sure I aim for more sensible areas" – Aria conceded seriously – "Or not. Last time I did that the guy didn't look at me again. When he did, he ran away after." – Idiot plus jailed cranky Seed plus annoyance equals idiot in pain. The only math she didn't need to think much to do.

– "You talk too much" – That was his only comment before he kissed her without too much warning. The last thought she had was that anyone with limited capabilities of speaking and that used them on a daily basis would talk too much for the Commander.

Ariadne had never had too much experience with guys. Making out, yes sure, dates every now and then, normal for a girl her age. But waking up next to someone she had deemed as off-limits?

A **_very_** different situation.

One that she found herself enjoying immensely. Aria had not lied when she had told him that she would have regretted leaving without giving it a shot. The doubt, the what-if would always be with her if she hadn't done something about it.

Besides, from what Aria had gathered, with him one needed to be very direct. Zell-kind of direct. She backed away and allowed her head to fall next to his on the pillow while his arms went around her. For a really non-talkative, non-association guy Squall seemed to enjoy just staying like that with her.

– "Where are you guys going after we leave?" – The Galbadian asked

– "Balamb – Well, she should have seen that one coming – "Most of our people want to go back home. Are you going directly to Deling?" – Aria pulled herself upwards, one hand pulling her hair out of her face in a careless movement.

– "Not stupid enough for that" – She answered gravely shaking her head – "The council agreed that it's best for us to gather information first. The one we got for FH is too frail to act upon." – The girl stood silently and began gathering her clothes absently.

– "I thought that maybe my old instructor could help" – She continued – "He taught me all about espionage and had a great working network. He hated being uninformed. If we can't find him then we'll have to go to Zaed and look for Alex's uncle. Zaed is the main source of Deling's food supplies. I'm sure they will know something there." – The sound coming from her bed told her that Squall had sat.

– "If you go to Zaed with the Garden you are bound to get unwanted attention" – He declared. Ariadne nodded as she placed her katanas on the desk.

– "Small team and one of our cars" – Squall was a good strategist, she would have to admit that. But Aria had been thinking about those same questions in the entire time she had spent trapped in the infirmary and after so…she was bloody tired of thinking in all the different ways how they could screw things up.

– "I was thinking in leaving the kids there too but I think it would be too suspicious." – Aria scowled, eyes locked with her blades – "Not to mention the lack of funds we are going to be faced with. Galbadians aren't in position to give charity…even to their own" – Gaia wasn't a perfect world, not by a long shot, and she had seen the horror and filth that was hidden most of the time. – "And Winhil…it's too small for so many people...especially kids that cannot help, economically speaking."

– "You have given this a long time of thought" – She gave her companion a dry look that pretty much screamed **_understatement_**.

– "It will pass" – Squall murmured. Ariadne raised an eyebrow in questioning. Dark blue eyes with an understanding glint met hers.

– "The fear of failing" – He answered.

A smile slowly appeared on her lips. Squall had just reminded her exactly why she liked him. Some could read her, her expressions and moods, some knew her, personality and behaviour. He understood her, actions and paths of thought…at least most of the time. The times he didn't were caused by the **_wonderful_** guilt complex he would probably die with.

– "Was it that hard to you?" – Aria inquired, wincing slightly as she remembered how she had not been helpful those particular days…months. A part of her was begging not to have someone like her under her own command. If Squall noticed he didn't comment.

– "It still is." – At least Ariadne could count on him being bluntly honest – "But there is always a way to follow. I have learned that in the last months." – Another pause that neither broke.

– "You should go now" – Said Squall after a while standing up – "I believe your friends will come for you soon." – Ariadne nodded while grabbing the bundle of clothes that she had gathered. Her Seed uniform.

– "No crazy stunts" – He ordered firmly when she turned to him. Aria rolled her eyes skyward.

– "Yes daddy" – Her sarcastic drawl was cut short before she smirked – "And for some reason that sounded so wrong right about now" – Her smirk faded before she hugged him tightly – "You take care of yourself…I'm not the only one that disregards dangers…" – Squall said nothing and even if he had…he would have been stopped by the knocking on the door

– "Oi Aria!" – The Galbadian groaned loudly, the sound muffled by his chest.

– "_Does he have a bloody detector or something?"_

– "Wake up girl" – Continued Josh's voice – "Everyone is getting ready to take off and we are still going to have breakfast here."

– "Josh" – Ariadne called sweetly – "Why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

– "Cause I still hate heights. Thought you knew." – Came the prompt answer – "Now move it." – Her eyes were on the door, a dry look on her expression

– "I really like him and all" – Ariadne whispered, eyes narrowed – "But sometimes I could really kick his ass."

– "He means well" – Squall murmured with something in his tone that denoted some degree of respect. Aria had the feeling she was losing a part of the story.

– "Oh. Almost forgot" – Continued the Trabian's voice behind the closed door – "When you two finish making out we'll be in the cafeteria. Don't take too long cause the food won't wait. See ya." – Anyone that saw the pair would have burst out laughing with the shell-shocked expressions both Seeds were sporting.

Well, Aria's at least. Squall's could barely be seen unless one had known him for a while.

– "That's it" – Her voice brought them both out of her stupor – "I'm going to freaking kill him!" – And she would have if an arm hadn't stopped her.

– "Later" – A single word was the prelude for the action Joshua had expected. Aria barely noticed the slight opening of the link with her GFs.

– "_Are you going to take long?"_ – Asked the younger guardian.

– "_Piss off Taur"_ – Was the only answer he received.

Minotaur decided then to follow his brother and went back to sleep. One thing Sacred knew well was when he was not wanted around.

Taur really hated when his brother was right.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Everyone ready?" – Ariadne appeared from the front gate of Balamb Garden with a calm expression on her features. One few people would connect to her normal self.

She was using her formal Seed uniform, the dark blue contrasting vividly with her still light skin, while her hair had been braided trailing behind her like a long rope, katanas carefully sheathed on her back. The silver Celtic cross shone gently on her neck above her jacket.

Waiting for her were all her companions from Galbadia Garden, the group from Balamb joined by both Josh and Peter. They would leave at the same time on the Ragnarok.

- "_1500 Gil in how they will never get in that with Selphie again"_ – Said Minotaur

– "_Sure. Why not?"_ – Drawled Sacred – "_How do you plan on getting the money? Or why would you or I need it?"_

– "_Aria can borrow it."_

– "_Not"_ – She mumbled

– "_And for the same reason those little monsters need it"_ – Aria sighed mentally. It seemed that her guardians were making up for the time they had lost in making her crazy.

– "_And why is that?"_ – She could almost see the frown on Taur's face as he thought the answer to his brother's question.

– "_You know"_ – He mused thoughtfully – "_I have **no** idea. They like shiny things?"_ – She fought the urge to groan out loud. It stopped when Sasha saluted her formally. She knew how much Ariadne hated the ceremony gained from military instruction but it didn't seem to stop her.

– "The students have already returned to the Garden and are in their positions for the departure" – She informed tonelessly as the rest of the group continued the preparations.

Aria could see Stephanie and Lara talking quietly between themselves and Alex speaking in low tones with Squall. Eliza was laughing softly about something Selphie was saying. Somehow the last one didn't bound well.

– "Alex will be driving this" – Ariadne raised an eyebrow with the put-out expression that took over Sasha's face, something that went totally against her professional attitude barely moments before.

– "They said that I wouldn't drive unless I was the **_last_** student in the Garden" – She stated moodily – "**_After_** the kids! You destroy **_one_** bloody car and they never forget it. I was bloody eleven."

– "I think that it is **_because_** you were eleven Sasha" – Replied Aria fighting her laughter. Sasha had managed to transform a car that was supposed to hold on through wars into a mass of junk and leave without a scratch. None of the mechanics had been able to discover just **_how_**.

– "Have you spoken with my aunt?" – Sasha gave her a small evil smile.

– "She wants you in the infirmary as soon as we take off. Full check-up."

– "_And don't you even try to escape it"_ – Added Sacred with a do-it-or-die tone.

– "You'll probably live through it" – Commented the other Galbadian still grinning – "Now go say goodbye. We're leaving as soon as you're done with this." – Even with the flippant tone in her voice her silver eyes were kind as she patted Ariadne's arm gently.

Yes, she had made friends within the Balamb crew but they were barely more than acquaintances and only Aria had really connected the two groups. But for the sea-green eyed girl it was very different. If something could make persons bond was death battles and mutual protecting. But the bonds that had been forged on the months before seemed almost too strong for such a small length of time.

– "Aria" – The girl turned to Edea not before giving Sasha a visibly strained smile.

– "Give me just a few moments alright?" – She asked softly. Sasha's hand touched her shoulder in an unspoken show of support.

– "Take your time." – Was her only answer. The sorceress was waiting for her, a gentle smile on her lips. It didn't take long until Ariadne found herself in the older woman's arms.

– "I will try to delay them" – Edea whispered – "But as soon as I feel you in danger I will not stop any action." – Aria frowned lightly as she pulled away slowly

– "Feel me?"

– "_Don't tell me that she's **still** a sorceress"_ – Grumbled Minotaur.

– "_Get away from her you witch!" _– Yelled Sacred. Ariadne winced with the loud voices in her mind.

– "_She can't hear you two"_ – She said with a hint of exasperation – "_But **I** can. So can you please stop giving me headaches for a second so I can understand what the hell is happening?"_ – Silence

– "_Thank you"_ – Edea's smile seemed knowing, almost as if she had heard the mental conversation. Ariadne hoped she didn't. Ultimecia and Hyne's presence in her mind had been quite enough for her.

– "I was a sorceress for a long time Aria" – She explained – "That changed my natural magic, made it stronger and you…remember what I told earlier, about your aura?" - Brown-golden eyes narrowed for a slight second. – "It is like a beacon for that part of my magic even in long distances. But do not worry. You aren't the one I can feel and right now it comes quite in handy don't you think?"

– "_It depends on the point of view" _– Sacred almost spat.

– "_Red, please."_ - The guardian muttered something unintelligible before quieting. Apparently Sasha wasn't the only one sulking.

– "Aria!" – That was the only warning both women had before Selphie had literally catapulted herself to the Galbadian and began crushing her in a hug.

For such a small frame she really had a lot of strength...and one hell of a death grip as Ariadne could attest…or would have in case she managed to get some air into her lungs.

– "Ease it a little Selphie otherwise you're going to choke her to death" – Zell was definitively grinning as he pried the smaller girl off her.

– "I'm just hugging her you moron" – Complained the Trabian – "And you" – She continued turning towards Ariadne and almost trusting a finger on one of the girl's eyes – "Don't you even dare to get hurt. You still have to help me with the Garden Festival."

– "That's **_not_** a good way to convince her to come back" – Muttered Irvine's voice from somewhere near.

– "What did you just say?" – Both Zell and Aria winced as Selphie turned to the cowboy with a look that promised all sorts of bad things. Edea just smiled as if seeing that was normal.

– "_It probably is"_ – Commented Minotaur – "_And besides she's almost as scary as you in a bad mood. Where's a camera when you need one?" _

– "_The surveillance cameras should be getting this"_ – Declared Sacred calmly. Ariadne stilled with that before smirking lightly. That had been a very…**_interesting_** suggestion.

– "_You gave her ideas"_ – Stated the younger guardian – "_Good one Bro."_ – Zell looked at her with a roughish grin as if unsure of what to do so Ariadne made the decision for him, throwing her arms around his larger form.

– "Take care of yourself you hear?" – She whispered steadily – "And don't let her get away. She's a good girl. Oh…too many hot-dogs are bad for you" – The expression he got after that last comment almost seemed she had just condemned him to death.

– "They're not!" – Aria raised an eyebrow as she let go.

– "How many Esunas did it take for you to get rid of yesterday's indigestion?" – She inquired dryly. Zell mumbled something that could pass as an answer. The Galbadian crossed her arms waiting.

– "Two" – He repeated morosely. An amused smile tugged her lips slightly upwards. It seemed everyone around her was sulking.

– "He's lying" – Intervened Quistis's voice. The blond girl had come closer while they had been distracted, her dark Seed uniform diverging deeply with her pale features, a small smile, if somewhat forced, on her face.

– "It took four and two pills" – She corrected – "The cooks are forbidden to give him more than two each day now." – Ariadne levelled him with an amused look, enjoying the pout he was sporting. Sometimes she wondered if people would trust Seed so much if they saw these displays. The way they acted among themselves…

– "_You still wonder that?" _– Mock-surprise filled Minotaur's tone.

– "_We gave up on that long ago"_ – Finished Sacred wryly. Aria gave them no answer. Her thoughts were all on the sad blue eyes in front of her. Sad and concerned.

– "It's not like I'm going away for good sis" – Quistis's smile became even more painfully forced making Zell, even as oblivious as he normally was, realize that the moment was a good one to leave. With a subtle wink he walked towards the place where Selphie was still forcing Irvine to learn that pointing out anything wrong with the Garden Festival was a **_bad_** thing. For him.

– "I know enough to wish I could go with you" – Quistis stated quietly.

And Hyne knew, literally, that Ariadne also knew that. But it was something that she would do everything in her power to prevent. They had been through enough to battle in a fight that was not their own. They had their home to rebuild, their ties to renew, their life to go back to. She could not ask help to them…neither could she allow them to give it willingly.

– "This is not your battle Quis" – Aria said soothingly yet firmly – "It's ours. Besides we aren't going to all out civil war. The rumours are often exaggerated."

– "_And you are lying through your teeth_." – Interrupted Sacred – "_Think she will believe it?"_ – The dry glance Quistis was giving the younger girl clearly said "no way in hell".

- "I will believe those words" – The blond Seed made a meaningful pause – "For **_now_**."

– "_And guess what's behind door one? Yes, it is trouble"_ – Ariadne **_really_** needed to shield those TV shows from Taur.

– "Be careful alright?" – Requested Quistis gently. She would not say anything else about the matter. Aria knew that.

An argument breaking out behind her took her from her worry and she hugged Quistis paying no mind to Stef's pissed off voice barking at the two idiots. It seemed she would have to put a stop to it before everyone went nuts. At least that was what Stef had begged her to do when she had first witnessed one of the confrontations.

Begged **_wasn't_** an understatement.

– "Aria! We gotta go" – Someone whined.

– "'Liza!" – Lara chided – "Leave her alone."

– "But…"

- "No buts" – Continued the calm voice of her friend – "It's not like we're in a hurry."

– "But I'm hungry" – Someone snorted while another commented something like "female Zell". Said wrestler began demanding loudly the explanation to that statement.

– "Dear Hyne" – Muttered Ariadne releasing her sister – "How did they manage to begin a massive argument in less than thirty seconds?" – Both turned to the arguing group with similar dry expressions.

– "Too much tension?" – Asked Quistis.

– "Or they are all just plain idiots" – Opposed Aria – "HEY!" – Her shout broke through the loud voices that silenced immediately, turning all eyes to them.

– "_Wasn't that smart?"_ – Minotaur's tone could have drowned her mind in sarcasm. Ariadne ignored him in favour of getting the confusion under some order

– "Stef, take those two inside before I go crazy." – She ordered in a don't-mess-with-me tone – "Josh, go with her because I have no patience for whining right now"

– "Love ya too Scylla"

– "I'm going to bloody kill you if you call me that again Gavrie" – She replied without even looking at him. If she had she would have seen his visible wince at the name his father had inflicted on him.

– "Alex, can you please go ahead and start preparing the Garden to leave?" – Aria requested in a calmer tone as the first group followed her command – "Eliza, go with him please. Lara…"

- "I'll wait with you" – The girl interrupted – "But we must hurry" – Ariadne nodded before turning to Quistis to hug her once more. Pale green had begun to show in her sea green eyes.

– "Be safe" – Was the only think her sister said as she let go once more.

Rinoa was the next one Aria turned to. Their goodbyes were shorter than any of the others. It seemed that anything above a small degree of friendship had been destroyed the day Ariadne had explained exactly what did being a Bearer meant.

And the fact that Rinoa had her sights clearly fixed and locked on Squall didn't exactly **_help_** the situation any. Nevertheless the smaller girl hugged her with a bright smile, too bright in Taur's opinion as he began muttering something about junkies and people-too-happy-for-their-own-good, and said her goodbyes.

Aria realized then how strained Rinoa's relation with her father was for her not to understand what the man was probably facing at the moment. But she didn't comment. It wasn't her place to do so. Just then dark eyes shone with a hint of vulnerability.

– "_She knows"_ – Aria thought in a flash of insight.

– "_And she's afraid"_ – Finished Sacred. Aria just returned her smile calmly.

– "He will be fine" – And that was the only thing she said. Seconds after she was being hugged by Irvine, with a strict glare from the several females in the vicinity for him not to dare to even think about he knew what. He didn't act upon it and only Hyne knew if he had thought anything in that particular line of thought. It wasn't like anyone would ask him.

– "You guys call if you need us alright?" – He half stated and asked.

– "And Selphie will call me if you…" - A small pause marked by a threatening glance – "Get out of line." – He winced as some snickers were heard. Then Aria turned to the last person of the group. Squall was in front of her, an unreadable look on his blue eyes.

– "_Make it short Aria"_ – Counselled Sacred calmly.

– "_Or else you are just going to screw up"_ – Ariadne just loved Minotaur's kind inputs. The Commander made the decision for her just like she had done for Zell, holding his hand for her to take. She could have kissed him right then.

– "_Wait a sec…bad thoughts Aria"_ – She scolded herself mentally with a wince – "_That's what's **not** supposed to happen. Hyne, I'm turning into a freaking love-sick idiot_." – The Galbadian shook his hand formally choosing to ignore Quistis's exasperated expression. She seemed to be buying the act. Seemed being the key word.

– "Take care Squall" – Aria stated coolly with a stern nod.

– "Likewise." – Was the only thing he said.

– "Aria" – Interrupted Lara feeling that it would be a good idea to step in – "We really have to leave." – Ariadne nodded again, ready to leave, but the hand in hers hadn't let go.

– "Your promise" – Squall continued – "If you need help…"

- "You guys will be the first to know" – He let go and, with a last wave to all, Ariadne joined Lara. She didn't look back, eyes firmly glued to her path, before she found herself in the Entrance Hall of Galbadia Garden.

– "You alright Aria?" – Pale green warred with sea green for dominance as she turned to Josh.

– "I will be" – Emerald began appearing in the mist of colours before she punched his shoulder – "I said no interfering you idiot." – Josh winced but didn't appear to be worried. The sigh and the muttered "thank you" he heard as he hugged her told him it had been worth it.

…

**And it's done for this week. So as always I ask for comments, suggestions, randomness, something to read that's more interesting than my life, the rights for FF and a loaded bank account. If you can't give me the last then settle for the first three ok? (grins innocently). So REVIEW EVERYONE! I like these words.**

…

**Next chapter: A search for approval from someone that we haven't met yet…**

…

**See ya next week**

**Reyavie**


	45. Second round

**And I am back once again everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this story that just keeps growing and growing some more…what a lousy greeting. Anyways…I got my net back. Which is very good for me (grins). Now for the dis…(gets pushed out of the way by a…)**

**ººº **

**  
Really-small-and-creepy-gnome**: I am here to state that Reyavie doesn't own anything at all besides this really old battered copy of Final Fantasy VIII 

**Thanatos**: Just where did you come from?

**Really-small-and-creepy-gnome**: North Pole.

**Eris**: Any gifts?

**Really-small-and-creppy-gnome**: (shows bag of coal)

**Reyavie**: Don't you dare giving coal to my cuz

**Bellona**: (eats him and coal)

**Reyavie/Thanatos/Eris**: (blinks)

**Ghost**: All the OCs are hers though (floats away leaving petrified family behind)

ººº

Welcome to the fortieth-fifth chapter of Second Life. (Bellona goes in search of food)

ººº

My POV

_ººº_

_Saying goodbye is always a bitch. _

_Those were Maria's words a long time ago. And by all that is sacred she was right. But it's finished, done for. I had a mission to fulfil and I couldn't really delay this anymore. _

_No matter how much I wanted to. _

_Besides the faster I do this the faster I can reorganize my own life. These last months have been nothing short of chaotic and I need to find some balance to myself. Especially now that I have finally left my old life behind. _

_But first things first and all. _

_I have an old friend to find. Well, he would probably kick my ass or at least threaten to do that if he heard me call him old. He has this thing with age. _

_Remember that adage that says to never ask the age of a woman? Change it a bit and then follow it…basically never ever, if you have any kind of decent respect for your health, mention his age. If you are not me that is…_

_He goes berserk. _

_Which is something I am fearing right now but for very different reasons. I still don't know why he left the Garden. He is older but not **that** old. When I graduated he was still perfectly able to participate on missions and he did several of them on my first three months…and then he just appeared one day in my room and told me he was leaving. No explanations, no reasons. Just "I'm going away"._

_I think I was in shock after he said that. He was like my aunt. A figure we always counted in being on the Garden, as familiar as the long corridors and bright red tones of the outside walls. Weird but true. When he left…the Garden felt strangely empty. At least to me. _

_The guy taught me most of what I know. I don't think it's that strange to miss your mentor…even if he spent more time insulting you and your work. But I understood why he did it. _

_I always worked best under pressure and he forced that pressure onto me. He forced me to try harder, to be better than I was. To evolve. I tried. _

_I…still don't know if I made it. _

_Do you know that feeling you have when you're waiting for your parents to say something after they read your grade book? Take the grades and put all my mistakes and you'll find out what I'm feeling. Dear Hyne…that would make one really gigantic tome._

_The guy is going to kill me. Great. I manage to survive a bloody war only to get killed by an extremely harsh, not to mention perfectionist to the point of obsession, instructor. _

_Damn. I'm so doomed._

ººº

3rd Person POV

ººº

The moment Ariadne left her room the next day she was hit with a strange notion of being in a dream. Everything seemed all too normal for the mercenary school, students walking in the hallways, the bells ringing as a calling for the classes, the graduated students talking about missions in every corner with stern expressions on their faces.

She had an urge to go back to her room and look for something, anything, that would tell her that all she had been through had been real. Aria didn't need to do so though. Her hand rose to her neck in a familiar movement to find the cold of metal instead of the warmth of the stone she had been used to.

– "_Weird to be back huh?"_ – Commented Minotaur.

– "_Too weird"_ – She confirmed with a small smile – "_How can things change so fast?" _

– "_Believe, that is something that always bothers us"_ – Said Sacred with a small touch of nostalgia. Sometimes Aria forgot their age. Who, but them, knew what they had been through?

– "_And next thing we know you'll have white hair and a wheelchair and…"_ - A loud hit was heard in her mind.

– "_Does even he realize how that was way too depressing?"_ – Aria inquired with a mental smirk.

– "_I have no idea"_ – Answered Sacred simply. – "_And I choose not to ask"_.

The Seed shrugged before beginning to walk down the hallway. Her clothes were once more her mission clothes, as simple as she could manage, and she was armed as if there a battle was just waiting for her in the next corner.

Ariadne wouldn't put that particular option off the picture so soon. Some students passed by her and waved, some gawked for some very strange reason, some were whistling trying to look innocent…

- "_Right innocent. Am I supposed to buy that act? As mom used to say, the book they are writing I already wrote a couple hundred times." _– Aria thought with amusement – "_Guess they think I'll punish them for whatever thing they did. Must not know me then."_

– "_It would be a bit **too** hypocrite"_ – Muttered Minotaur – "_You probably did worse than they could ever think about doing." _

– "_Probably?"_ – She chuckled when she heard Sacred's dry tone. Ariadne entered the central hall and smiled unconsciously as the light showed the huge pavilion.

– "_Home"_ – Her mind whispered. And it was.

She closed her eyes for a moment basking in the feeling of welcome, in the laughter and loud voices that could be heard everywhere. It soothed the feeling of emptiness the departure had left her and that she was ignoring for the time being.

– "MISSING?" – Aria almost jumped with the unexpected, not to mention loud-as-hell, voice.

– "Yeah" – She answered turning to face the newcomer – "Good morning Fujin" – The silver haired woman was wearing her usual blue shirt and black pants, the Seed uniform probably guarded for some formal occasion.

– "MORNING" – Aria thought briefly about how easily Fujin could greet everyone within the hall…at the same time.

– "Do you know where we are now?" – She asked continuing to walk as Fujin fell into step beside her.

– "NO" – And somehow the answer to why she hadn't been made a spy was very clear. – "NO STOP YESTERDAY" – The Galbadian had an urge to smack her head…or even better, Alex's. It seemed her friend had spent the entire night driving the Garden. And when she needed his help for something he would probably fall asleep on his feet.

– "_What a stubborn idiot!" _

– "TIMBER MAYBE" – Aria gave it little thought.

It was a probable location and one they should avoid on the meantime. Timber was still under occupation and they really weren't supposed to be calling attention at the moment. A giant walking red building was **_not_** what one would call inconspicuous.

– "Already thinking about consequences?" – Aria's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the tone of Fujin's voice. A normal, as in not screaming, tone of voice. Fujin smirked slightly with her shock. Ariadne raised an eyebrow in questioning.

– "I'm friends with Seifer and Raijin" – Fujin said as if it explained everything – I have to make them listen somehow.

– "_So she speaks in screamed words?"_ – Came the voice of her younger guardian – "_I love that logic." _

– "_You would"_ – And yet another argument ensued between brothers. Aria was really considering the thought of never having kids.

– "_And what's that supposed to mean?"_ – Bellowed Minotaur.

– "_Nothing at all dear brother" _– They went back to snap at each other.

– "ARIA?" – The mentioned girl flinched.

– "Dear Hyne, Fujin" – She muttered – "Please don't do that. My head won't take much more. _And would you two just shut up"_ – The silence that filled her mind was more than welcome.

– "_It was his fault"_ – Mumbled Taur thus starting round three.

– "_Why did I have to choose three year olds as my guardians?"_ – She wondered absently. – "Anyways good thing you've found me. Have anything else to do?" – Fujin waved her head calmly as if she had been waiting for that for a while. Aria smirked.

– "I need you to go to the control room and yell at Alex to go sleep" – She requested – "Can you pilot this thing for a while?"

– "EASY" – Was her answer. Aria's headache gave a painful jolt as if trying to remind the girl that it was still there.

– "Good. Take his place and continue to Winhil." – Ariadne continued – "I have repairs to oversee. If anyone searches for me tell them I'm at the Gates."

– "AUNT?" – The flinch that followed had nothing to do with her growing headache. She had already forgotten the Hyne-forsaken exams.

– "Same answer" – The discussion in her head turned into a rant, this time directed at her. – "_Three year olds with parental instincts"_ – Aria corrected herself mentally while waving as Fujin left her.

The girl was way too serious in her job. Maybe she didn't want to ruin her second chance. Just like Seifer didn't want to. Yeah, she could see why the two were friends. With a slight smile she crossed hallways and entered the first classroom she found empty. The vent in the back wasn't locked in the least and in seconds she had entered the confining space.

– "_What are you doing here Aria?"_ – Asked Minotaur when Sacred and he resolved to take a break of their mutual scolding.

– "_Double Rs"_ – She murmured as crawled quickly with the experience of one who had done that several time before. – "_Recon and repair. I don't know if the tunnels were damaged after the battles."_ – The girl paused before giving them a cheeky mental smile – "_That and I still hate the medical wing." _

– "_Aria"_ – Sacred's tone definitively told her that he wasn't finding anything amusing in her sentence.

– "_Sheesh. Relax you guys"_ – She mumbled – "_I'm just joking…partially at least"_ – Ariadne reached the central point in barely five seconds and grabbed the metal panel that hid her map.

It was exactly the same as she had left it except for one detail. A small GO at a corner which marked the passage of Eliza. Basically the initials of the meaning of her friend's name, God's oath. A way for her not to be deceived if someone found their scheme.

Different worlds carried different meanings even for the simplest things.

So Eliza had used the passage but the last time had been the direct path from the dorms to the classrooms, at least from what she could understand from the fading marks lining her own. So all the connections between the cafeteria, medical wing, Training Grounds and classrooms needed to be seen for damage.

– "_Yuppie"_ – Aria drawled in the silence of the metal tunnel.

– "_But what has to be done has to be done"_ – The cheeriness in Minotaur's tone made her want to hit him. She hated when he was right. But he **_wasn't_** the one crawling around on his knees. With a sigh she began working.

ººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººº

- "Ok, who had the brilliant idea?" – Ariadne had asked the same question not to long before but it seemed all to appropriate. The cold in her voice told all her spectators that she was not happy. And even that sentence was an understatement.

But after passing **_two hours_** repairing tunnels and taking debris out to allow passage before being dragged to the Medical Wing by a very concerned aunt she did not need to hear "**Lieutenant Beckerman, we require your presence in the control room. I repeat…**"

And Stef did repeat and in doing so signing the final touch in how-to-make-Aria's-day-even-worse. So, with an expression in her features that screamed get-out-of-the-way-or-die she walked to the headmaster's office turned control room after Ultimecia got her hands on the Garden.

Aria waited for the answer, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow twitching very lightly. Stef, Sasha and Eliza pointed at Alex that merely gave them a calm look and an equal to her seconds after. Aria wasn't quite sure if she should question the really amazing loyalty her friends were displaying or the reason for the calling.

– "Thank you girls" – Stated the only male in the room in his coolest tone

– "Ah, don't mention it Alex" – Grinned Eliza – "You can always count on us for everything"

– "Except when dealing with that" – Completed Sasha jerking a thumb in Ariadne's direction. – "In that case you can walk the plank by yourself" – And at the moment she wasn't sure if she should be proud of her intimidating capabilities or sorry for Alexander.

– "You are all idiots" – She informed matter-of-factly – "Now what the hell did you want? And the next time I'm called like that someone will pay."

– "I really hate when she talks like that" – Sasha singsonged. Ariadne ignored the comment knowing that it would only lead to another bantering and remained in silence, waiting for whatever answer that seemed to be eluding her friends.

– "First of all I want to thank you for sending Fujin here" – Alex's tone was too calm as always but the sarcasm underneath it was impossible to ignore. – "She did a fine job and I almost made us collide with a mountain"

– "He was almost asleep on the controls" – Interrupted Stephanie. Another look.

– "Even after the five cups of coffee he drank" – Continued Eliza ignoring the gaze that had turned to her.

– "Did we mention we need to buy some?" – Finished Sasha. Now Ariadne could say that she was officially sorry for Alex. Even if she knew they were only sending her all the reasons why she should order or scare him away to get some rest.

- "_Twisted kind of loyalty"_ – Commented Sacred.

– "_Great friends though"_ – Added Minotaur – "_Except for that small you-face-death-I'll-run detail_."

– "_Conclusions from the last five minutes"_ – Ariadne thought dryly – "_My friends are completely off their rocker and I don't know how anyone, or even better **I**, can trust them with weapons, my guardians are trying to destroy the rest of my sanity so I can join them and I **still don't know** why the hell I was called here. Why did I ever get up this morning?"_

– "_Sacred yelled"_ – Informed Taur – _And you don't have any sanity left to destroy." _

– "_Oh brother…"_ - Aria sighed trying to ignore her already present headache

– "Alright. Alex?" – She finally called – "You did a great job but do us all a favour and get some rest. I'll get someone else to pilot. Not you Sasha. I firmly believe life is a good thing for all the people in this place." – The mentioned warrior scowled. – "Where's Fujin?"

– "Down for Lunch."

– "_Already?"_ – Aria could almost see Sacred's glare – "_You didn't have breakfast_."

– "I can do it" – Stephanie stated with conviction.

Aria weighted her options. Alex would dead to the world in seconds, according to the black marks under his eyes, Sasha would manage to destroy the Garden, Eliza…Ariadne wouldn't trust her to drive a tricycle after the one time she had gone somewhere with her behind the wheel. She didn't know the meaning of below 150 km/h. So that left Stef.

– "_Hyne help us all"_ – Ariadne nodded slightly, begging mentally that the path they would cross didn't have mountains or any kind of terrain anomaly.

– "So what did you want?" – She asked again before everyone vanished to do Hyne-knew-what.

– "Besides warning you that we'll reach Winhil tonight?" – Replied Sasha without missing a beat as she called the elevator – "Nothing really. Just annoy you" – The door closed leaving Aria to smack her forehead because she couldn't do that to her running friends. Stephanie snickered before turning all her attention to the controls when a glare was levelled on her.

– "You do know that you're all going to pay for this when we finish with the mission right?" – Aria asked calmly. Stef shrugged.

– Then it's a compromise we can keep – She said already fixed on the path the Garden was taking – We live through this so you can get us back. A nice bargain don't you think? – A smile crossed Ariadne's lips as she walked next to her friend watching as the landscape passed by.

– "An interesting one at the least – Yes, they all managed to annoy the hell out of her but she wouldn't know what to do without them.

– "Better than Selphie's" – Stef shot back amusedly – "Garden Festival? She wants you to survive so she can **_request_** your help carrying stuff around? How very caring of her."

So the reasons for her to survive were to get revenge and be used as a mule. But just as Aria had finished that thought a somewhat emotionless expression flashed through her mind, a touch she was craving ever since she had left.

– "_Lovesick fool"_ – For once she didn't have a comeback to give to Taur. He was right. Hyne damnit. That seemed to be happening a lot.

– "_That's cause I'm smart" _– He stated confidently.

– "_You keep trying to convince yourself of that"_ – Said Sacred peacefully. Ariadne sent them both a mental smirk.

– "_You two are immortal right?"_ – She asked.

– _Yes. Why?_ – Answered Sacred with a hint of curiosity to the reason for the question. He didn't have to wait long.

– "_I doubt you'll be able to survive each other"_ – Whatever comments that they made she, all too merrily, ignored completely.

ººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººº

- "This is way too calm" – Commented Stef – "How can anyone live here?"

Ariadne rolled her eyes with her companion's sentence. Both girls were, at the moment, on the central square of Winhil, the car they had used after leaving the Garden parked quietly behind them.

Both armed, even knowing that they would probably not be attacked there, both dressed casually and as inconspicuously as possible. The village would seem a ghost town if not for the old woman sitting on the perch of her small house while watching two kids playing.

– "You are too used to cities Stef" – Aria said looking around. The calmness was all good to rest her senses…which was not a good thing when in unknown conditions.

– "_And I'm becoming bloody paranoid" _– She thought dryly.

– "_I doubt it" _– The older guardian's tone had a vague scolding mixed with the I-know-all tone she was used to – "_You are spacing out again."_ – Maybe he was right. Maybe she had needed a few more days of rest

…maybe she was just being stupid.

– "Do you know where he lives?" – Aria asked turning her eyes from the house where Raine had lived so many years before.

– "Have no clue at all" – Was Stephanie's answer – "Lara double checked our records and his last known address is here. Other than that we're on our own."

– "Lovely" – Muttered Aria rolling her eyes – "Just the old man's style" - It wasn't as if she hadn't been in situations similar before. That didn't mean she liked walking in the dark. – "So we'll have to ask around right?" – Stef nodded with a slightly bored look on her features.

– "Why couldn't the guy just leave a bloody address?" – Aria gave her a dry look.

– "That's Yahnke for you" – She said with a subtle caring tone in her voice if one listened carefully – "The old man just loves to throw everyone off their feet. Literally" – Her friend gave her an enquiring look

– "Don't ask" – Ariadne requested

– "So where do we start?" – Asked Stef casually choosing to follow that suggestion. Usually it was a good idea.

Aria shrugged. The only thing they had to do was search for someone that spent more time thinking about other people's lives than its own. Not that hard.

– "Let's try the inn" – She suggested – "If that doesn't work maybe the flower or item shop can help." – Both Seeds started down the path, the only sign of the tension of their mission visible in the strong and fast steps they both took, the careful way their eyes moved around taking every detail as if trying to carve it into memory. The way they were watched as they walked didn't help in the least.

– "Do you also feel like you're locked in a bloody zoo cage or it's just me?" – Mumbled Stef after a while

– "With the whole audience who wouldn't?" – Replied Ariadne sending a chilling glare towards a man that averted his eyes as soon as he noticed it. – "Let's split up. You check the store. I'll take the inn."

– "Cast Fire if you need help" – Stef ordered – "I'll do the same. Thunder if we find something. Just remember not to blow up the ceiling again." – And that was why they were partners. Because most of the time one did not need to say something because the other would already be expecting it. That and they had great blackmail material on each other.

– "_Kinda like Quis"_ – Aria thought as she entered the old inn. It seemed almost abandoned.

- "_Tourist season normally does not happen in war times Aria"_ – Said Minotaur thankfully stopping the humming he had been doing for the past five minutes. Calmness and the younger guardian did not mix well. – "_Well actually…"_ - Sacred interrupted his brother before the comment could be ended. Ariadne could bet her katanas that whatever Taur had been about to say wouldn't be good.

– "_Just try to ask around Aria"_ – He said easily – "_Ignore the idiot_."

She did so, noting vaguely that even as empty as the inn seemed, everything in it was well cared for and cleaned, the flowers in each table freshly cut, the smell of food slowly being discerned on the air. The Seed walked to the reception and rang the bell resting on the wooden table. The sound of something breaking came from inside one of the closed doors followed by voices. That, joining everything that both Stef and her had already seen, told Aria that Galbadia had postponed any invasion attempts for the moment.

– "_As if they would do that with their own home falling on their heads"_ – She thought bitterly. Whatever emotion she still held in her features disappeared as a young woman entered the reception, a somewhat sheepish expression as she approached.

– "Good morning Miss" – She greeted politely – "What can I do for you?" – But even the politeness in her attitude couldn't hide the small tremor in her voice or the way her brown eyes flickered to the two blades crisscrossed on Ariadne's back. The Seed forced herself to seem as peaceful as possible, a small smile crossing her lips as a greeting.

– "Good morning" – Her tone seemed to match the care Aria was giving to her attitude. If she managed to alienate anyone in a village so small she would receive fear instead of the information she sought – "I am sorry but would you know where Mr. Yahnke lives please?" – The girl seemed confused.

– "I am afraid I know no one by that name Miss" – She answered – "And in this village I know pretty much everyone." – Ariadne studied her expression for a moment and nodded inwardly. She was telling the truth.

– "Maybe by a description then?" – Aria tried once more – "He is about fifty, black-grey hair, kinda small, light blue eyes…"

- "Oh!" – The girl clapped her hands once as a grin filled her expression – "That is Mr. Skowron" – She informed – He lives on the small blue house right behind the item shop. You'll find it easily. He's such a nice man… - Here her expression seemed to darken – But what do you want with him?

– _So she gives the information first and then she asks the questions?_ – Minotaur's voice was not amused for once – _And if you weren't a friend what could she do to stop you from getting to the old man?_

– _Nothing at all besides **him**_ – Replied Aria – _But she's not supposed to think as us. And I don't think you can call anyone old Taur…and Skowron? What was he thinking?_

–"_I_ was a student of his" – The warrior finally disclosed turning her attention once more to the girl – "I came merely to say hello and speak for a while."

– "_That is the simplest explanation I have ever heard for what you have come here to do"_ – Commented Sacred.

– "_He means stupidest but he's just too proper to actually say it"_ – Added his brother.

– "_Guys"_ – Aria called sweetly – "_Do me a favour and…"_ - Whatever she was about to say was stopped as the sound of a Fire spell echoed in the inn – "Oh Shit" – Ariadne didn't think twice as she ran towards the door.

ººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ººº

Aria knew her footsteps couldn't normally be heard but with the shouts coming from her destination she could have been stomping and singing on the way that she would not have been heard.

– "_And to think that I asked Stef to come with me because she's usually discrete in missions"_ – She thought despondently.

– "_Next time bring Sasha"_ – Counselled Minotaur with a snicker – "_At least you know what to expect"_ – Ariadne didn't even bother to answer as she reached the item store.

In front of her were two males both dressed as Seeds though one had the gold ornaments of Balamb Garden and the other the dark blue ones of Galbadia Garden.

They were also armed, a whip and a Galbadian short sword on their hands as they focussed all their attention on their opponent. Stephanie was in stand-by position, her glaive held loosely on her hands in a deceitfully relaxed attitude, brown-golden eyes narrowed dangerously in contrast.

– "What the fuck is happening here?" – Ariadne asked while unsheathing her blades. The two men turned to her leaving their backs open to Stephanie to attack. If she wanted to kill them they would already be half way to their graves.

– "It was their fault" – Aria raised an eyebrow at her friend seeming not to care for the men ready to attack.

– "Well it was" – Continued Stef – "They attacked me for nothing at all." – Emerald eyes turned slowly to her opponents, one sporting already a lovely bruise on his right cheek.

– "Care to explain the reason for the stupid attack you attempted on my companion?" – Then she looked up and down at the one with the Galbadian uniform and frowned slightly – "And join the reason for parading in the uniform of our Garden without being a Seed" – Stef seemed to have some trouble in hiding the pleased smirk on her face.

- "You're Galbadian Seeds" – Ariadne's eyebrow rose even more.

– "Well done. You managed to see the obvious. And?" – She drawled coldly. She got no answer. – "Dear Hyne, I can understand why you didn't graduate."

– "How do…"

- "I know that?" – The girl finished coolly the wannabe Balamb Seed's sentence – "I have lived in Galbadia Garden for quite some time. He" – She jerked her head slightly towards the other man – "Is no Seed from Galbadia. Now we aren't here to cause any kind of trouble so how about we all put the weapons away and resolve this as civilized persons?"

– "Or if you don't want to do that we can just kick your asses from here to Trabia" – Added Stephanie. Ariadne sent her friend an if-you-don't-help-be-quiet glare before watching the men once more.

– "Back down" – Interrupted another voice. One that Ariadne knew quite well. One she hadn't heard for quite some time.

– "Long time no see old man" – Blue eyes found hers with a flash of annoyance.

– "And you would do well in watching your tongue girl" – He sent back – "I would have no qualms in placing you under the worst work I can find around here." – He paused, looking at her thoughtfully

– "Nevertheless it is somewhat pleasant to see you again Beckerman."

– "Somewhat? Am I ever so flattered – Sarcasm flowed in every letter that left her lips.

– "You have changed" – Continued the man – "But certain things remain the same. A pity…"

- "If you say so" – Aria placed on katana on its sheath leaving the other on her hand not trusting the two attackers that were looking from her to the man in confusion. – "Nice job with the name but…Skowron? – If he was anyone else he would have shrugged. But he wasn't…"

- "Glad to have your approval" – Was the calm answer – "But I knew that wouldn't stop you if you wanted to find me. Now come…" - A small pause as he looked at Stef with a piercing glance.

– "Bring your comrade as well. And you two…" - The two men actually jumped. Ariadne nearly scoffed. He hadn't changed much in the last two years. – "Next time don't attack before asking one's intentions." – Or maybe he had. When he had been her instructor a fault like that would have already placed her under severe training as not to dare to do something as stupid again.

– "Beckerman" – Aria nodded once more before signalling Stephanie to follow as well as she sheathed the second weapon in a sign of respect. That much she owned him. That and her trust.

– "He's the one?" – Whispered Stef as discreetly as possible. The man in front of them barely moved but Ariadne knew by his posture that he had heard her. A smirk slowly appeared on her lips

- "Yeah" – Stephanie sighed.

– "By Hyne" – She muttered – "Another crazy guy."

Aria had to bit her lip not to laugh. Stef didn't know how right she was.

**ººº**

**And I'm done once again. (shrugs) Doesn't forward the action a lot but it had to happen for now. So one again I request that ideas and suggestions please be left in the small review box as well as comments and appreciations of this chapter. Flames will be used to heat my poor frozen fingers. REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**ººº**

**Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter. You guys (and girls) rock and I thank you lots and lots and really lots. (throws random candies for all): ****Da KeR MysTeRr****hibeki****; Meepills; ****mz-murderous****; bonica (aka roric Xavera) and ****Serene Angel Wing**

**ººº**

**Next chapter: News appear on all fronts …**

**ººº**

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	46. Facing judgement

**Okay, I am back once again! Hello to all, hope everyone had a good week so far as Christmas is almost here. And Hanukah…and that whole lot of other holidays I don't know. But enough of that because that only happens NEXT week. So in this one I have once again invited a friend to join me on the disclaimer. Everyone a big round of applause to Shadray (Loud clapping echoes and some really ugly random X-mas carols)**

…

**Reyavie**: Rai! Need help here (knocks on screen)

**Shadray**: Hm?

**Reyavie**: Help me with my disclaimer pleaaaaaaaaaaase?

**Shadray**: Oh, sure!

**Reyavie**: Then go ahead (pulls you to the front)

**Shadray**: um...hi, all. -waves to readers- Yyyyyyeah...

**Reyavie**: They don't bite (grins innocently)

**Shadray**: they could, you know. you never know who's reading this... -points to alligator-

**Shadray**: Well, anyway, if you think Reyavie here owns any of these FF8 characters, you need to be cut apart and ripped up by a human shredder- unless, of course, you are made of paper; then you can be ripped up by a paper shredder- and I shall come to your house and eat all of the food in your fridge, therefore leaving you hungry for the rest of your life, therefore killing you all, and therefore going to jail for 5-10.

**Reyavie**: (blinks) He's kinda direct isn't he?

**Shadray**: no, wait, I'm not finished

**Reyavie**: (steps behind and sits)

**Shadray**: And I shall escape with my chainsaw and my muses and the six of us shall all make our way over to your computer to infest it with fake viruses that make you think there's a virus on your computer when there really isn't, and then we'll laugh maniacally and end up choking, but once we recover I shall set a bomb on the North Pole and explode the world.

**Shadray**: Or perhaps implode the world... Which one do you think, Reyavie? Of course, I will save Tokyo.. but then again it would be floating there in the middle of space...

**Reyavie**: Explode. The lights lighten the galaxy...

**Reyavie**: And sure. I'll save North Pole because I want the gifts. Anyways if you really want all of that (points) not to happen...REVIEW

**Shadray**: And now, ...time for you to read the story.

**Reyavie**: So go on (points bellow) and Rai? Behind you

**Bellona: **(grins)

**Shadray**: Unless you are an alligator. then, i suppose, you would eat the story. and -looks behind- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Shadray**: -implodes- NOW READ!

**Reyavie**: sighs and gathers atoms Have fun waves and goes away

…

Welcome to the fortieth-sixth chapter of Second Life…See ya in a bit

…

- "Have a seat" – The room where they were was rather plain, calm browns and greens mingling together to create a very calm and relaxed environment. Basically it didn't go too far off the style of the village. Paintings and pictures filled the light green walls as well as the dark brown furniture and here and there small trinkets marked the journeys he had made when younger.

Stef plopped herself on a couch as Ariadne pulled a chair and straddle it, placing her arms on its back. The men sat on a couch in front of them both, a faint scolding glance directed at Aria that seemed to ignore it as if she wasn't seeing it at all.

– "Aren't you going to introduce me your companion Beckerman?" – He said after analysing his guests. Aria's expression was slightly bored. She knew damn well that he had perfect knowledge of who her friend was.

– "_Always a sucker for formalities"_ – A mental sigh followed her thought.

– "Stef, this is former instructor Bryant Yahnke" – Ariadne introduced hiding the displeasure of such procedure – "Yahnke, this is my good friend and comrade Stephanie McAllister, Seed and member of the Council of Galbadia Garden." – The only sign of surprise was a small flicker of his eyes as she said the word Council.

– "_He doesn't have anyone in Galbadia Garden to inform him then"_ – She thought with a smug grin though her face remained impassive – "_Either that or the fact that we have been constantly in motion has made any communications attempted even more difficult."_

– "_Both more than probable"_ – Agreed Sacred. Bryant nodded in acknowledgement but his expression told Aria quite clearly that she was about to be as drilled for just as much information as he was.

– "_At the least he won't be able to try to request favours from you in the future"_ – Continued the older guardian

– "_That sounded so wrong"_ – Minotaur's voice commented with a disgusted tinge.

– "_Hyne, you **are** a pervert Taur"_ – Aria sent back with a mental wince.

– "So to what do I own the pleasure of your visit Beckerman?" – The former instructor asked relaxing his posture on the couch – "I doubt you have come here with all that's going on just to chat with an old acquaintance." – Ariadne still hated his mind games. She still felt the same need to give him as good as he got…but unfortunately they had little time and the game could take ours.

– "Cut the crap old man" – Aria said evenly leaning slightly on her chair – "You know perfectly well why we're here and we have no time to waste with this. What do you know about what's happening in Deling?" – Blue eyes rolled appraisingly over her stern expression before Bryant shook his head

– "Have you forgotten everything I have taught you girl?" – He inquired in a tone similar to hers. Emerald flashed in her eyes as a plain sign of warning

– "This is the time for bluntness and not for the small hints you are so fond of – She shot back easily – "The information we have is not nearly as much as we need to intervene and I cannot contact my network without placing a whole bunch of people in danger. Now, are you going to help or not?" – Stephanie looked from teacher to student in silence.

She knew that the battle Ariadne was fighting was hers and hers alone. She had never had direct contact with the stealth instructor but she knew that Ariadne prized the man's opinions and suggestions. Just as much as she hated the way he tried to make her battle for each word that left his lips. But Aria's patience was wearing very thin at the moment and that wasn't good…no good at all.

The older man nodded stiffly before he stood up only to walk to table to a side. From a drawer Bryant took several files and notes which he placed in front of his former student. Ariadne waited, now more patiently as he sat down once more.

His attitude showed that he would help and he never went back on things he proposed himself to do. Piercing light blue eyes found hers and Aria felt herself as if she was trying to pass a test. She probably was.

– "So be it" – Bryant sighed inaudibly before leaning front to open one of the folders and motioning her to read it. The Seed frowned slightly as she analysed it as quickly as she could.

– "_Seems_ _only a list of names"_ – Said Minotaur – "_What's so special about it?"_

– "These are soldiers of the Galbadian army" – Declared Aria answering her guardian and requesting her mentor to continue with the same sentence before she passed the folder to Stef – "What has happened?" – Bryant reclined once more on the chair, the more relaxed position betraying a hint of tiredness

– "Everything that we did not wish to happen with our country" – Aria loved when he answered her question without answering at all. Not. – "I will not speak about the sorceress Edea because I am sure you know more about that than myself" – The man said – "But after she left to wherever she has left Galbadia was still under the power of another sorceress."

– "Ultimecia" – Completed Ariadne without missing a beat – "With Seifer Almasy as a mediator if we can call it that. And then…" - Bryant showed no surprise in relation to her knowledge.

– "As soon as they disappeared to Esthar the military began slowly, but securely, gaining their power back. When the defeated soldiers came back from the…Lunatic Pandora?" – Both girls nodded in unison – "And missing their leader as well as any of the sorceress's puppets they realized their time had come."

"Martine was missing so he was out of the game, Cobbald has conveniently vanished without a trace as soon as Edea entered the picture, Kenward actually went with the new situation and Caraway was arrested two weeks ago. He's being held in Deling City Prison"

– "Makes sense he would" – Commented Stef giving Aria a small amused smile as if to defuse the situation – "After what you guys did, I don't doubt they no longer think the D District prison as the safest. Especially for certain prisoners."

Bryant raised an eyebrow almost invisibly, a vague questioning look on his eyes. Ariadne paid it no mind while she went over what she had been informed. Of five allies that she had counted on trying to get on their side only one was able to do so…if they managed to get him out by some way.

- "Aarstad and Fennell are at the top now and with them other three major officers, Gossard, Lusher and Oyler" – Continued Bryant breaking her path of thought – "Martial law is being applied, no people out of their home after six in the afternoon, no information leaks out except for the one brought by the caravans of supplies currently being shipped off from Zaed."

"Any form of written info is too dangerous to use and assemblies are carefully scanned in case of a rebellion is being prepared. Even the phantom government Vinzent had created has been dissolved. That list…they were taken to the D District Prison – Stephanie closed her eyes forcibly and Aria knew well why. Her hand reached for her friend's and was met with a death grip. Stef was Galbadian, she had been born in Deling, most of her family lived there…"

- "Don't think the worse Stef – Aria whispered gently – "They are fine. And we're going to help"

– "And how do you plan to do that Beckerman?" – Inquired Bryant somewhat harshly. Emerald eyes narrowed.

– "Attacking from where they least expect it of course. Seems better than crossing my arms and wait for something to happen" – Aria answered coldly – "And I would advise you not to push your luck old man. She doesn't have to deal with your games as well." – A single nod was his version of an apology and the brunette couldn't ask for a lot more.

– "Do you have any idea?" – Asked Stef softly. Ariadne stilled for a moment, ignoring completely the two presences in the room, and slowly a small smirk appeared on her lips.

– "_By the Stars"_ – Sacred's tone clearly said that he had already found out exactly what she was planning…

- "_Nice"_ – Added Minotaur with a hint of excitement – "_Very nice. It should work." _

– "_Are you crazy?"_ – Countered his brother irritably – "_There are hundred of things that can go wrong in what she's thinking. She has just left one war" _

– "_And what else is new?"_ – Was the reply. – "_She can't be quiet. You know that as well_."

– "Beckerman?" – The smirk grew as Aria looked at her formed instructor and then to her friend

– "Oh yes." – The half-backed plan began taking a more solid form in her mind.

– "Why am I scared?" – Mumbled Stephanie under her breath

– "_Because you are smart and know the friend you have"_ – Responded Sacred. – "_Why did we get stranded with a girl with a constant death wish?"_

– "_For the same reason I got a mothering cynical Minotaur and his constantly high brother as my guardians" _– She said dryly – "_Bad Karma_."

– "_Understatement"_ – Sacred sighed as if recognizing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind at the moment. Moment being the key word.

– "And now?" – Once more her thoughts were broken apart by the strong voice of Bryant but this time it didn't carry that evaluating trait she had been feeling ever since he had begun.

– "We have to get back to the Garden" – Ariadne disclosed – "The others are waiting. We have to summon the Council as soon as we do so." – The last part was for Stephanie. The girl merely nodded, not bothering in questioning the other. She would know soon enough what Aria was scheming.

– "I will accompany you" – Bryant said unexpectedly. Silence filled the small room as that sentence processed and the surprise took over Stef and Ariadne wasn't much better. As much as she knew her teacher she could not understand what he was thinking, what he wanted to do…

- "I won't ask you why" – Aria stated firmly – "The choice is yours but…I didn't mean to destroy this life you have now by coming here. I…" - She was halted by a chuckle, an amused one.

Bryant smiled faintly, the small action softening his features making him look younger. In his eyes she saw the one thing she had not hoped to see.

Approval.

– "You worry too much about the consequences Aria" – It was the second time he had ever said her nickname. The first had been when he had said goodbye

– "I left the Garden because I did not agree of what we were being transformed into" – He scoffed – "Martine was nothing but an arrogant bastard whose only concern was his own position. We lost five Seeds and eleven students in ill prepared missions only because they were well paid. I couldn't accept that."

– "Why didn't you tell me?" – Aria interrupted, tone brimming with barely contained anger but not at him. The burden that the older man seemed to carry was not something Ariadne could ignore even if she tried. Stef just watched knowing that both of them were reading more from each other's attitudes.

– "You already hated him enough." – Bryant said calmly – "I doubt that at the time you would be able to remain quiet enough not to do something that would get you expelled"

– "You were right. Except for one tiny detail. I've never hated him" – The girl said sarcastically – "I simply loathed him. And guess what old man? I'm thinking if the humiliation brought by that pity act the guy put at FH is enough for me to choose not to hurt him."

– "_Aria, it's ok"_ – The soft whisper of Minotaur's voice was calming to her nerves. Reassuring.

– "_No, it's not. Not right now…"_ – And then the concerned and gentle touch of Sacred in her mind

– "_But it will be"_ – He was right. She couldn't hold onto hate forever. Ultimecia…no, Lyanna had taught her that.

– "Nevertheless I am still a Seed" – Continued Bryant rising from the couch – "And even if I have to stay in Garden I can serve as intelligence. I doubt you have anyone with more experience than I" – Aria was tempted to bash his ego but, unfortunately, he wasn't lying.

– "_Damn"_ – Stephanie looked at him as if he was completely crazy and then sent an is-he-serious? look at her friend. When Ariadne nodded Stef did the one thing the situation was begging for. She slapped her forehead and cursed under her breath.

Aria bit her lip to stop her laughter before it could began as words like "another", "cursed", "doomed" and "hopeless" reached her ears.

– "Is everyone you know like this?" – Asked Bryant watching as the blond girl dropped her head on her hands

– "You have no idea" – A smile was tugging Aria's lips and she didn't fight it

– "You sure you want to do this old man?" – They stared at each for a moment before he walked away as if he hadn't heard her. Then a strong hand slapped the back of Aria's head

– "Don't call me old man, girl" – The Seed rubbed the back of her head muffling a curse

– "_Yes"_ – Aria thought – "_Just why don't I know anyone normal?" _

– "_Birds of the same feathers flock together?"_ – Chimed Minotaur

– "_I give up."_

…

My POV

…

_If there was one thing I was not expecting was for Yahnke decide to join us. I really wasn't expecting that. _

_And I wouldn't be the one to ask him to do such a thing. _

_But I guess…no…I know that he feels that he has to fight for his home as well. That and apparently make sure that we don't get ourselves all killed in this. He said that one as soon as he got in the car after the "I drive". _

_Did I ever mention that the only thing he does better than Josh behind the wheel is knowing the use of a brake? And he uses it quite well in fact. As in nearly on top of whatever is front of the car. _

_So when with him one has to remember certain rules. _

_Rule number one: Never forget the seatbelt. _

_Rule number two: Never let him drive. _

_Rule number three: In case rule number two fails don't forget to apply rule number one. _

_Stef left the car saying something about buying a bicycle so you can guess what she thought of that wonderful and enlightening experience. She can't complain really. There was no body harm to anyone and besides she'll have to get used to it. As bad as Yahnke drives Josh can be a lot worse. _

_Broken-leg kind of worse. _

_But bypassing the lack of ability to drive everyone I know seems to have I had to take a grandmother's place and act as a story teller. _

_I told him everything. _

_Where had I come from, what had happened ever since he had left, ever since he had left…One thing that did surprise me was the fact that he didn't seem the least shocked with my false amnesia. I could only look at him when he explained why. Yahnke said that he had seen amnesiacs before. _

_They were alright most of the time except for the moments where despair would strike the most. _

_When they wanted to remember. _

_And then he said the one thing that showed me just how well he could read me. He said that, when he met me, I didn't want to remember. _

_I wanted to forget. _

_That I wasn't in despair. _

_I was in mourning. _

_I guess he's right. I just had never thought it that way. Wait…that's not right. I had never thought about it. Everything I did in those first months was to forget. Classes, training, excursions and parties were sometimes mere excuses not to think too much. _

_Until I understood that I could not delay those feelings forever. And I began living again. Oh no. I'm speaking about elevated things again…of course anything I think right now is elevated because I'm standing in the control room but…_

_Hey, my randomness is back. Then it's ok. All is good with life now. _

_Ok, maybe not all. I could think about several other places where I would rather be right now but as Taur said what has to be done has to be done. Damn. _

_But back to the old man. If I see him checking out my aunt again he and my katana are going to have a long, and not to mention painful, conversation. I do not need any more mental scars thank you very much. _

_First my brother, then my best friends, now my aunt. I'm pinning over a guy too but at least **I'm** discreet. That sounded so pathetic. _

_I have turned myself into…into a…well, something out of those chick flicks Stef has a tendency to drag the gang to see. Sad. Not the viewing thing. Sasha and I spend the whole time laughing our heads off, being threatened of several bad things if we didn't shut up and being throw out only to end up at the store inhaling popcorns while watching as people gave us really weird looks. _

_I don't think any of them could ever think that we were students from Galbadia Garden. _

_Persons tend to dehumanize those who try to help. They cannot have weaknesses. They cannot have real, normal lives. Because if they do they stop being that perfect image we all got pounded in our minds. _

_It's hard to believe that average people can do anything out of the ordinary. _

_Just for the record…the day anyone calls any of us average I'll have to wonder just how well the drug market is going because I'm sure as hell that half of the population will be on crack. Somehow I think I should cut down on the sugar intake. _

_My thought pattern is getting weirder and weirder by the day. And here I was thinking that was already impossible. Always learning indeed. _

_My dad should have been a philosopher instead of an accountant._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "So am I apt to be released anytime soon?" – Ariadne fought the urge to whine. She understood that her aunt was concerned about her. After she had had a bloody magic exhaustion.

But daily check-ups during the entire week they had been near Zaed? Her hate by infirmaries, medical wings, med labs or whatever one wanted to call them was increasing by the second as she was forced for the who-but-Christine-knew-th time to repeat the same examinations to her system and magical reservoir. Nope. At the moment Aria was not a happy girl.

– "Stop glaring at that wall Aria" – Ordered Christine pointedly ignoring the question while analyzing yet another reading – "I have already told you that it will not burn due to that."

– "Not for the lack of trying" – Mumbled Aria blowing strands of her hair away from her eyes – "Come on Aunt Chris. I'm fine. I have been training for the last days and even the old man said that I'm "in as good as shape as anyone like you can be". From him that's one big ready-to-kick-ass. So are you going to tell me the reason why my file still says "on observation"?"

– "Because I am still observing you" – Answered the doctor easily. Ariadne rolled her eyes.

– "Really?" - She drawled, tone thick with sarcasm – "I hadn't noticed. Now the real one." – It took about thirty seconds for Christine to stop looking at the Hyne-forsaken exam, during which Aria had already thought of fifty different ways to destroy, and to turn her eyes to the young girl.

– "Seriously?" – The Seed raised an eyebrow as if to say "Duh". The doctor sighed before sitting next to her. – "I think I was trying to find a way to stop you from attempting that crazy plan of yours."

– "_Ah yes" _– Aria thought dryly – "_The latest-plan-to-get-myself-killed. Next time Eliza babbles I am so hurting her_."

– "I guess I am slightly apprehensive this time you won't come back" – Murmured Christine while watching the same wall Ariadne had been glaring at moments before. So she didn't see the mix of sadness and happiness that had filled the warrior's eyes.

A small smile crossed Aria's lips as she placed her head on the older woman's shoulder. An arm came around her in a protective gesture. Christine had been a Seed on active duty when Ariadne had come to the Garden but months after an injury on her leg had stopped whatver hopes the woman still had of being a field worker.

At first that had been the reason why she had spent so many hours trying to get Aria on her feet. At first. Now…blood wouldn't make their connection stronger.

– "Don't worry so much" – Whispered Ariadne after a while – "I lived through a change of worlds, the Garden's routine, a sorceress's revenge and Stef's cooking. I doubt military will stop me from coming home."

– "_In which state?" _– Asked Minotaur mock-innocently

– "_Pissed off in a sec" _– Aria grumbled back – "_And you are getting far too pessimistic Taur" _

– _No" _– Intervened Sacred _– "For once he's actually thinking" _

– "_Nice."_ – She said blandly – "_Should I write this on my journal for posterity?"_

– "_Yes" _– Continued the older guardian – "_It won't happen so soon." _

– "_Hey" _– Interrupted Minotaur curiously – "_How did we pass from telling her off to make fun of poor old me?" _

– "_You're an easy target and she knows it"_ – Was Sacred's answer. – "_Smartass" _

– "_You swore! Well, as much as you can anyways…but by the stars you're turning into…me" _– Aria chuckled under her breath with the horrified tone on Taur's voice.

– "Something wrong?" – Asked Christine that obviously wasn't seeing where the reason for her niece's hilarity had come from.

– "Red and Taur are nuts" – The girl said with a smirk – "Nothing out of the ordinary."

– "_Well you're…"_ - Minotaur made a pause – "_Well you're something really bad and I'll get back to this when I get the right word_."

– "_And here is the proof that it is impossible for me to turn into him"_ – Completed Sacred with distinct amusement.

The doctor smiled as she saw Ariadne laugh out loud wondering what the two guardians could be saying. She could still remember the day Ariadne had come back from the Tomb of the Forgotten King. Her body had been covered in scratches and bruises but her smile had been wide and her sea green eyes had shone with happiness and pride.

– "**_I did it_**" – It was the only thing that Aria had said before hugging the life out of her. And she loved those guardians, Christine could see that easily. She also knew how hard it was for Ariadne to think of losing them even at the cost of her own memories.

She smiled gently turning away from her laughing niece to open a drawer. A box of pills rested innocently inside. The Doctor took it calmly and returned to where Ariadne was, no longer laughing but still with an amused smile on her lips. Then she looked at the box and groaned loudly

– "More pills?" – That had been definitively a whine. It stopped as soon as herself appeared to understand what she had done, her expression turning to a faint scowl. – "So what are these for?" – Aria asked with a hint of resignation in her voice. Christine smiled again before touching the girl's temple lightly

– "For you to be able to keep those two with you" – She answered softly. Ariadne froze when she heard those words and surprise showed clearly in her features replacing the frown as if it had never been there at all.

– "I…" - Eyes turned to the small non-descript parcel – "My memories? I won't…?" - The older woman pressed it to the girl's hands closing her fingers gently.

– "One each day" – She instructed – "You should feel a little groggy in the first two or three days so eat light okay?" – Another smile – "Consider it my birthday gift."

It was the last thing she was able to say before a bundle of joy also know as Aria had jumped from the infirmary bed before proceeding to repeat what she had done that day. She was shaking faintly, her hold strong and eyes tightly closed.

– "Thank you." – Aria whispered somewhere near her ear, something very akin to tears on her voice, the choked tone barely audible – "Thank you so much auntie." – Christine chuckled as the she felt the gratitude in the girl's voice. It was only natural that she felt that way about the two guardians. After all there wasn't anyone that knew her better than them.

– "And you can skip the next exams" – The doctor finally said – "But…" - She didn't have time to finish as the hug turned into a death grip before Aria ran away with a huge grin on her face. Moments after Alexander had entered through the same door, his ever calm expression softened by a faint smile.

– "Let me guess" – He said looking somewhat amused – "She was released." – Christine raised an eyebrow before grabbing a stethoscope

– "**_Released_**?" – The older woman asked even more evenly with a hint of sarcasm in her tone that bounded no good

– "**_She_** was. You are **_not_**." – And she proceeded to remind the Seed why one did not say anything against her medical treatments and/or the way to whom she choose to apply them.

Christine found some satisfaction in seeing the usually serious nineteen year old grumbling something about how he didn't need to examine his eyes because he saw perfectly well while waiting for the wall in front of him to explode from his glare. The woman found it amusing how Alex and Aria's reactions could be similar when an infirmary was involved.

The Seed shut up when she threatened him with 24 four surveillance system to his heart functioning but nevertheless his uttered words were well heard.

– "I should have known better than expect that you hadn't learned something from Aria."

– "_Yes. Indeed he should have_." – Christine thought amusedly as she prepared herself to observe the next vict…student.

…

**Ok, done for this week. Now I request what I always do. Reviews. I see that there are people reading the chapters and yet not nearly as much reviews come up. Don't forget that knowing what readers think is a great help. So please, comments, suggestions and whatever things that come to your mind and the review box is right there. Flames are not welcome because I believe that no one is forced to read a fic. So REVIEW EVERYONE! I have scary friends and I'm not afraid to ask them for help (grins)**

…

**Next chapter: Anger take three and Balamb makes an appearance**

…

**See ya next Friday**

**Reyavie**


	47. Patience overload

**HEY EVERYONE!**

…

**Thanatos**: Don't worry. She seems to be attacking the sweets too soon

**Reyavie**: Shut up. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!

**Eris**: HO HO HO

**Reyavie**: (gives weird look) You…have been spending way too much time with Tanathos

**Bellona**: Reyavie doesn't own anything in this story except for original characters. Try to sue her and I'll make you my lunch…or dinner

**Thanatos**: She knows how to speak?

**Reyavie**: Sure. She's born of my imagination and I want her to speak

**Eris**: You confuse me……

…

**SL's Crew**: We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

…

Welcome to the fortieth-seventh chapter of Second Life. Enjoy everyone!

…

- "So you want us to take their places?" – Ariadne raised her eyes from the map and nodded sternly. Bryant gave her appraising look while he seemed to think about her words.

Both were sitting in Aria's office, the room given to her after her return to the Garden barely three doors away from the control room. Perfect in case of an emergency. The shelves were already supporting different types of files and books, pictures and small mementos Ariadne had collected over her missions.

According to Lara Aria managed to transform any place into a mix of common room, study and market place. Which only meant, in polite terms, that Aria's idea of organization was very weird.

Especially because it seemed to follow a strange kind of organization that only Ariadne understood but, in the minute something was needed, she would have it quickly on her hands and ready to be used. The only exception to that rule was the desk whose contents, presently, had been pulled aside to allow a large map to be placed.

Notes and scribbles filled every possible free space, all written in the round handwriting of the former Earthling, showing that either she had been bored to death or she had found a lot of different ways for the same end…just with different ways for all of them to get sent to the infirmary in a less than perfect physical shape.

Eliza and Stephanie seemed to have given up in trying to understand the symbols drawn, allowing their attention to focus on the two arguing parties. If Ariadne's job wasn't easy Bryant was, apparently, managing to make it even harder as every comment and direction the sea green eyed girl made had to have a reason, a plausible explanation behind it.

Stef had already lost count of the times she had been ready to stand up and hit the instructor with all the strength she could muster. How Aria could deal with him was a mystery for the Galbadian. The fact that Eliza was shifting between silent bouts of laughter and short periods of sleep wasn't helping at all.

– "They do not have other way to receive them" – Declared Ariadne taking Stef out of her thoughts and waking Eliza at the same time.

– "And about passwords?" – Continued the former instructor steadily – "One of you is found and next thing we know we will have the whole city after you."

– "All the passwords are placed on the local mainframe" – Explained Aria with a vague hint of tiredness in her voice.

They had been at it for almost four hours. It seemed a miracle that both were still standing, **_still_** arguing and not at each other's throats. Eliza winced as Bryant once again began questioning her friend before leaning gently to her side.

– "Just how is Aria able to deal with the guy?" – She whispered to Stef, strangely discreet.

– "I have no clue at all" – Was the blonde's answer that seemed to be trying to burn a hole through the instructor's head – "Must be long term exposure. But if this continues **_I_** am going to have a fit."

The slightest smile on Ariadne's lips told her that her friend had listened to, at least, the last part. But that was a fleeting moment before she began once more to explain another detail of her plan only to...both spies stopped as yells began echoing into the room. Really loud shouts. Ariadne sat on her chair and hit her head on the desk.

– "Not again" – She muttered distinctively – "I won't be able to stand this right now." – The screaming was approaching, enough for a female and a male voice to be distinguished.

– "What…" - Bryant pointed at the closed door from where the sounds were coming – "Is **_that_**?"

– "Two idiots" – Answered Stephanie plainly turning her eyes to Ariadne – "**_Now_** can I kill them?" – Said girl hiding her head on her hands while muttering something that sounded too much like "why do I only have to deal with morons?"

Bryant's light blue eyes seemed almost amused, something that would not help if Aria managed to look away from the fascinating piece of table her eyes were locked with time enough to see it. And just then the door opened…

- "Why don't you go look for another fucking bitch to follow lapdog?" – Sasha was at the entrance, silver eyes flashing in anger, expression frozen in a deep scowl.

– "Why would I need to search if I have found one already?" – Drawled Seifer lazily – "But forgive me, this lapdog has better taste."

He was wearing the student uniform opposing the fully graduated Seed uniform that Sasha was using. Just as her he didn't seem happy and annoyance flowed from him in waves. Those kinds of encounters were already usual in the routine of the Garden which explained just why Stephanie wanted to kill them, Alex had actually lost his temper and Lara had been found yelling at both.

And they weren't the only ones ready to do such things. Just the ones with guts to interfere. Eliza was the only one who seemed unaffected. More like amused as if she knew something the others didn't. Ariadne had chosen to ignore them each time they came near her. The glare she sent when they did seemed to be enough to make them quieten.

– "Yeah – Hissed Sasha – "I believe that you do. You seem to have no problems is choosing your women. Go find the one suited for your whorish tastes then you fucking bastard." – They didn't seem to notice their audience or the way Stef was getting ready to intervene only to halt when she saw a very familiar emerald hue take its place on Ariadne's eyes.

A very smug smile twisted her lips as she watched her friend stand up silently and walk to the quarrelling duo. Seifer was in the middle of biting some comment back with Sasha yelling something at the exact same time when…

- "Enough!" – Aria hadn't even bothered in raising her tone of voice.

The anger that was showing in the single word was enough.

Silence filled the small office as both looked at the obviously enraged Ariadne. She was glaring at them both, all her attitude demanding for them to keep their mouths shut.

– "Follow me" – A direct order. One thing Ariadne had failed yet to do as a lieutenant but one made in a way that dared them to disagree so she could make all the threats her tone promised real. Calmly she walked out of the room and, with a single look, waited by the door for them to leave as well. They did so without a word but glaring at each other all the time. Stephanie grinned a very Eliza-like grin as she rose from her chair.

– "This I have to see" – She cocked her head to her friend seeing a matching smile. – "You coming?" – Eliza jumped from her chair.

– "You think I'm stupid enough to miss this?" – She asked back.

Bryant gave them a look but followed without comments. Ariadne stalked down the hallway droved by her own lack of patience. After so long playing the mental games her mentor was so fond of her mind had finally snapped.

– "_What are you going to do?"_ – Aria didn't answer the older guardian's answer as she finally found what she had been looking for. She stopped in the middle of a hallway, pressed a couple of buttons and activated the door that open aside with barely a sound.

– "Get in" – As the two in question were **_still_** glaring they entered without looking and, as soon as they did, Aria closed the door behind them and locked it.

Minotaur began laughing as if there was no tomorrow in her mind, his amusement overwhelming their connection. Sacred sighed. It took almost thirty seconds, during which Ariadne remained completely still, for Sasha and Seifer notice something very important. She had locked them, alone, in a broom closet.

– "Aria! Get me out!"

– "Beckerman! What do you think you are doing?" – The screams began drawing attention to the scene but the girl ignored her audience with experienced ease.

– "Silence" – The spell was cast calmly making all the shouts from inside cease. Aria stood with her arm raised for a moment while appreciating the quiet around her.

– "Now that I have your undivided attention" – She finally began making sure her voice was strong enough to be heard across the closed door – "I'll have to communicate to you that everyone in this Garden is sick and tired of your bloody discussions not to mention the Hyne-forsaken type of flirting you've found to drive us all crazy" – Some scattered chuckles were heard.

– "So you are going to stay in there until both of you finally get a fucking clue and **_fess up_**. I don't care if you're staying there a week, a month or whatever but this will **_end_** before I let you out" – Ariadne turned to her spectators, emerald eyes flashing dangerously while turning from one student to the other.

– "The first one to open that bloody door without my command" – She said in an eerily serene tone – "Will get **_TG cleaning duties_** until he, or she, fucking **_graduates_** and **_detention_** with **_me_** until T-Rex become **_herbivorous_**, gravity turns **_upside down_** and Vinzer comes back to **_life_** and confesses he was an **_inbred piece of shit_**. **_Understood_**?"

Even more silence as her threat got through. If Minotaur needed to breathe he would have suffocated by then. In the completely abnormal silence Aria turned around coolly and walked the way back to her office. As soon as she did so the spell was broken and laughter echoed through the hallways.

– "Hyne damnit" – Mumbled Stephanie after regaining her breathing, a hand searching for the support of the wall – "She's really good in that."

– "What do you think is going to happen when they get free?" – Asked Eliza watching as slowly everyone went on their way. The story would run the Garden in a heartbeat.

– "If they are smart they will keep quiet" – Stef smirked – "And very far away from Aria. Let's go find Lara and Alex. They are going to love this. Oh…" - She stopped, turning her golden-brown eyes to Bryant that was standing behind her

– "I wouldn't go after Aria right now instructor" – Slight sarcasm filled the title – "She's annoyed enough" – Her arms crossed in threatening movement that no one would be able to ignore even coming from a seventeen year old.

– "And not only her" – Eliza's features were much more serious than usual, her light green eyes carrying a treacherous glint. – "Get one thing in your head instructor. Aria is the one that knows better the risks of what we'll attempt. **_She_**'s the one who has more doubts, the one who has thought of every single risk that we could be drawn into, the one who is more concerned over our safety, not **_hers_**. She would do this **_alone_** if she could and we would allow it. So do us all a favour and stop doubting her capabilities. Aria's a great Seed and none of us will allow **_anyone_** to say otherwise" – She stopped looking at him with barely hidden disgust

– "Especially someone that's supposed to be her guide and adviser." – It was in these very rare moments that Stephanie loved Eliza's mothering instincts. Who would expect the constantly cheerful girl to be so fiercely protective of her own? And so scary? Stef was very happy she wasn't the one on the wrong side of 'Liza's glare.

She blinked when her friend grabbed her arm and began dragging her down the hallway without another look to the instructor, a bright smile replacing her scowl. In seconds they had reached one of inner communications system and Stephanie watched, too dumbfounded to do anything else, as Eliza activated the link.

– "**Lara and Alex"** – Her voice echoed through the Garden – "**Stop whatever you're doing and get your asses down at the cafeteria or I'm going to look for you and drag you there"** – Stef smacked her forehead.

– "Screw the war" – She muttered with an exasperated look to her friend – "I am not going to survive them enough time to worry with it." – Eliza raised an eyebrow when she noticed the glance she was receiving.

– "What?" – Stephanie smacked her forehead again.

…

My POV

…

_Well that was certainly amusing. I wonder just how long will it take for them to agree that they are bloody pining for one another because they really are. Anyone on the outside can see that. _

_They are both just too bloody **stubborn** to let go of the grudges they have against each other. _

_Sasha can't really forget all that happened in Galbadia by his hand. She doesn't forgive those things easily and even knowing that, in last analysis, it wasn't his fault her heart still can't let go of that hatred. _

_I suppose that conflicting emotions are the reason for the, at least, three or so arguments they have each day. _

_About Seifer…guilt is the main problem with the guy. That and the clueless trait he seems to have. So having her **constantly** reminding him of what happened is not a good way to go. Basically if they don't solve this by themselves I will have to really interfere_

…_verbal trashing anyone? _

_I normally wouldn't have blown up like that. I'm sure that the moment Aunt Chris hears about what happen she will not be happy. And this will be one hell of an understatement. Meaning that either she will lock me up in the med lab, because she knows I would work even if confined to my room, or she will just rage at Sasha, Seifer and the old man. _

_I would prefer the second, thank you very much. I had enough of being enclosed. If I do I will continue to think and to think more at this stage will not be good. My poor brain just can't take any more consequences, any more ways to try not to hurt these people that are under my command. _

_Hyne, I hate that word. Command. I can't command my own body sometimes what the hell made the group think that I can handle this? _

_Oh wait. Forgot for a moment. They **didn't** think. They just planned the best way to make my life miserable. Blasted friends that should know better. Damn. I guess I better find a place to hide a bit right now. I need to sleep so I can deal with the fit the two idiots are going to present me with. _

_Oh joy…_

…

**Interlude: Balamb Garden**

…

Quistis finished reading the report that had been brought for her with a small sigh. That kind of work was daily, the problems constantly arriving from different sources, her patience slowly edging away and her concern only increasing.

No news had arrived from Galbadia, there was no sign or news of the missing Garden anywhere for a whole month and it seemed too much like the proverbial calm before the storm. But this storm no one knew when it would strike.

Or what consequences it would bring. That was why the instructor was both dreading and hoping the beginning of hostilities.

– "_You are worrying yourself far too much Quistis"_ – The voice in her mind was, definitively, far too knowing sometimes. She had learned to ignore it in those particular moments.

– "_What do you want me to do Levia?"_ – The Seed asked back tiredly – "_It is like we are all at the edge of a cliff and we don't know whether we are going to be pushed or not."_

– "_But worrying yourself to death isn't going to change a thing is it?"_ – The water guardian sent back gently and then a soft touch of amusement made itself feel.

– "_But maybe that package will"_ – She continued – "_I wasn't aware you had blood family mistress"_ – Quistis frowned with the comment trying to understand what in Hyne's name her guardian was talking about.

In the middle of the confusion of packages someone, that she could guess to have been Selphie, had dropped on her desk she couldn't find whatever Leviathan wanted her to find.

– "_The large brown one with the mark of Winhil"_ – Informed the guardian after a while.

– "_You could have already said that Levia"_ – Commented Quistis with an annoyed tinge in her tone.

– "_And miss you destroying your desk?"_ – The smile in the link was almost palpable.

If Quistis wasn't so used to the people she had to deal with she would have probably snapped at the guardian. Fortunately for the guardian's mental state the instructor was very used to those types of attitudes.

Calmly Quistis grabbed the small package and frowned when she saw the handwriting. Round and fluent. She knew it well, had seen it several times. Her heart began pounding in her ears as she read the name of the sender.

Scylla Trepe.

Quistis only knew one Scylla, even as much as that one hated the name she had been given…and Trepe…

- "Aria" – She whispered.

Relief flooded her mind with only the sight of that name. All her calm went out the window as Quistis ripped the crude paper open to find a single black memory disk. There was no letter, no message, no nothing.

– "_Maybe if you watched what the disk has?"_ – Suggested Leviathan as if it was obvious – "_You are not expecting for it not to be from Ariadne are you mistress? How many persons do you think she has told her middle name?"_ – Quistis nodded absently as she watched the disk.

– "_I hope you are right"_ – Her free hand grasped her communicator and pressed several buttons at the same time.

– "**Heya Quisty**" – Selphie

– "**Something wrong Quistis?**" – Rinoa

– "**Hach hapennig……**" – Zell…and a round of coughing as background.

– "**Dear Hyne. Are you alright?**" – Sara

– "**You rang dear instructor?**" – Irvine.

– "**Yes Quistis?**" – Squall.

– "_These are my friends"_ – Quistis thought calmly in veiled despair.

– "_And your sister has a hero complex besides the sarcastic trait and I won't begin on **her** friends"_ – Added her guardian – "_Just how did you save Gaea again?"_

– "Aria sent a package" – That simple sentence originated various answers. From what Quistis could distinguish there were shouts of joy, another choking sound and comments like "finally" and "about time". Then it was Squall's voice over all the others, as always calm and assured.

– "**Meeting in the conference room. Ten minutes**" – And his line went dead.

– "**Gee…doesn't he sound happy?**"

– "_Selphie using sarcasm?"_ – Quistis raised an eyebrow.

– "**I think that _was_ Squall sounding happy**" – Commented Irvine – "**Have you forgotten how he sounds when he's angry? We'll continue this later**."

– "**See you in ten ok?**" – Interrupted Rinoa before shutting her line as well.

– "**Can you wait just a bit for Zell?**" – Asked Sara's voice from Zell's line – "**I think he needs to drink something before…**"

- "**He throws up**" – Completed Irvine – "**A good idea. Selphie? Meet me on the elevator.**"

– "**Be right there Irvy**" - Came the Trabian's answer – "**Hey Quisty. Do you want me to warn Matron and the Headmaster?**" – The older girl couldn't believe she had forgotten about that.

– "**I'll take care of it Selphie**" – She answered grabbing her Save-the-queen and the memory disk – "**You make sure no word of this gets out**."

– "**On it ma'am**" – Replied Selphie appearing to be more cheerful than the previous days. That only meant that she hadn't sung in the hallways and glomped unsuspecting people. She just skipped through the hallways with a smaller grin on her features and glomped Irvine.

Quistis was already dreading the reaction to whatever was on the memory disk but suddenly understood that it didn't matter. Whatever piece of hope that small object could give was much more important than anything. Besides it was somewhat strange to see Selphie so subdued…or as subdued as she could get.

– "_I think you should move mistress"_ – Suggested Leviathan – "_Unless you want all your companions beating at your door. Or beating it down would be far more likely."_ – A small smile twisted Quistis's lips.

Indeed they would. Because as much as they tried to keep themselves acting as they normally would there was no one that wasn't waiting for the information she had on her hands.

– "_You better be alright sister"_ – With that thought the Seed left her office. She had people to warn.

…

**I'm done! And no, I'm not attacking the sweets (gives look to all). Anyways I'm expecting some reviews to this chapter even being X-mas almost Eve. So be nice everyone and tell me what you think of this. Comments, suggestions and randomness are welcome.**

…

**Next chapter: Images from far away. News arrive at last!**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	48. Galbadian Mayhem

**And another week has passed…another year has passed. Has anyone noticed, besides me that is, that this story will be one year old in little more than two weeks? I never thought it would take this long to write it. Wow…**

…

**Ghost**: Is she going to start making really philosophical comments now?

**Aria**: She can do those?

**Squall**: ………as if

**Reyavie**: I can so!

**Selphie**: (goes to open mouth but gets gagged by Bellona)

**Bellona**: Agree with her. It's the best thing to do

**Reyavie**: See? She's smart…or smarter than you. Whatever.

**Squall**: That's MY word

**Reyavie**: (shrugs) It's about time you found a new one

…

(Both begin arguing loudly)

…

**Aria**: (sighs) She doesn't own a thing in this story except for us

**Josh**: Damn. Why did she have to be the one to invent us?

**Eris**: What's so wrong about her?

…

(All look towards arguing pair)

…

**Reyavie**: I AM NOT PAYING YOU AUTHOR'S RIGHTS!

…

(All turn to Eris)

…

**Eris**: She **_is_** right

**Ghost**: It's the genes. Has to be.

…

**Happy New Year to you all!**

…

Welcome to the fortieth-eight chapter of Second Life. (Crew puts earmuffs and ignore argument)

…

- "This is it?" – Selphie grabbed the small disk with a frown – "She only sent **_this_**?" – Edea took it gently from the girl's hand making sighs in relief erupt in the room. For some strange reason Selphie and small breakable objects didn't mix.

– "This **_is_** probably the safest way to communicate nowadays Selphie" – The older woman chided softly. – "In their condition they cannot afford to be careless."

– "Yeah" – Confirmed Rinoa – "It uses a special password. Getting through the security without it is just too hard. My…my father uses this all the time."

– "But how do we know that it's from her?" – Asked Zell looking at the disk as if it was a grenade ready to explode. Quistis chuckled before showing the envelope, a small smile tugging the corner of her lips.

– "Scylla Trepe" – Read Irvine. He stopped then did the same – "Hyne, it must have hurt to write that name."

– "I kinda like it" – Muttered Selphie.

– "Can we delay this pointless conversation for later?" – Interrupted Squall's cool voice.

Everyone turned to the Commander as if they had forgotten he was there. Easy to do as Squall had kept himself silent ever since he had arrived if one ignored the short greeting at the entrance.

– "Ok, then…"

- "Don't you even think about it Zell" – Quistis stopped her friend before he could take the disk and grabbed it herself, unmoved by his dismayed expression.

– "Remember the last time you used a computer?" – Inquired Irvine giving him an impatient look.

– "I do" – Answered the headmaster sitting besides his wife and watching the conversation, smiling amusedly. He was the only one able to find some humour left in face of the incoming information. Probably because for him Ariadne was little more than any of the students in the Garden. – "I still have some of the staff cleaning up the mess"

– "Just how did you manage to blow up a computer without opening it?" – Zell glared at Rinoa and crossed his arms without answering.

It seemed they would continue lacking that information. Quistis shook her head as she placed the disk in the computer she had brought and turned the projector on. The second she opened the program it contained the room fell into silence and the computer screen into a deep black.

– "What's wrong?" – Rinoa's question seemed all too appropriate.

– "Is it a virus?" – Continued Cid – "If so we should…" - The Headmaster shut up as words began appearing in the black background. "Confess what you are up to or else this will be the last thing your computer opens. No Second Chance" Quistis frowned as if she was somewhat lost but just then…

- "Mayhem" – She turned to Squall with an enquiring expression – "That's the Raider's oath. The program she uses to hack into mainframes" – He stated steadily – "You used it to enter into Lunatic Pandora's Database." – The instructor nodded before typing the word and after that black faded into white and then static…

- "I'm going to kill Aria if she sent us a disk with static – Muttered Zell. Selphie smacked his head with a glare hard enough to make anyone think twice about going against her.

– "**Are you sure you know how to work that?"** – The voice wasn't coming from any of them but from the projector's audio system. It seemed…

- "**If you stopped pressing those damn buttons at the same time 'Liza I would probably be able to shoot something"** – Replied Stephanie's voice.

– "**Touchy, touchy"** – Mumbled the one they now knew to belong to Eliza.

– "**There"** – The static disappeared to show the black haired Galbadian.

– "**You can be such a smug bitch Stef"** – She said, eyes fixed behind the camera.

– "**Thank you. I have always thought so"** – Stef declared absently – "**Now can we begin this or are we going to continue to play insults?"** – Eliza grinned.

– "**We could."** – She pointed behind her before shrugging – **But _they_ would kill us. I think everyone is tired of that game after the shows the two kept giving. We better move on**."

The entire party from Balamb just looked at the screen that was now showing the entrance hall of Galbadia Garden. Irvine was shaking his head and saying "I don't know them" under his breath when the camera was turned to show Stef's smiling face

– "**Hey everyone"** – She greeted cheerfully – "**Eliza and I thought you would like to know what we are all doing and this was the best idea. What do you think?"**

– "**Aria wanted to send just a message"** – Informed her friend with a slightly disgusted look – "**For someone with great ideas for revenge she sure can be boring sometimes**."

– "**And say that around her and she will probably get another great idea" **– Was the advise. Stephanie's smile turned into a smirk as she looked back at the camera – "**Aria didn't like much when Eliza disappeared with her CDs"**

– "**I was just borrowing them" **– And whining. Stef rolled her eyes.

- "**Without warning" **– Eliza pouted.

– "**It wasn't that bad for her to place that blasted record playing all night in my room."**

– "What is she talking about?" – Asked Edea with a small frown.

– "99 bottles of beer on the wall" – Selphie and Zell began to sing before laughing out loud while the projection continued. Nobody saw Squall's barely discernable smile.

– "**If I hear that cursed song again"** – Continued Eliza – "**I swear I'm going to…argh, do something bad. Probably break the entire audio in my room"** – A pause in which the camera hardly moved.

– "**She put it again"** – Stated Stef wryly. Her friend could only nod despairingly.

– "**I'm not even going to ask what you did this time. Let's get a move on."** – The camera shifted to show the central hall, students coming and going from and to Hyne-knew where. **– "So this is going to be the tour of a normal day in Galbadia Garden" **

– "**Or as normal as we can get"** – Added Eliza – "**We are bored easily after all.**"

- "**That's you 'Liza"** – Commented Stephanie vaguely. – "**Not the rest of the Garden.**

- "Hyne help us" – Muttered Irvine, the only sound in the room except for the one coming from the recording.

– "**Hey Stef"** – Greeted an unknown voice from behind – "**Lara said she needs your help when you're finished. The younger kids took their training a little too seriously**."

– "**Cleaning up duty again McAllister"** - Laughed Eliza – "**Be thankful they aren't as bad as us. Remember Alex breaking the banister? Sasha with the underwater explosion? Or Aria levelling a quarter of the TG?"**

– "**You're right"** – Mused Stef thoughtfully – "**It could be much worse. Thanks Brioc. I'll take care of that later."**

– "They did all that?" – Asked Zell as both girls progressed down the hallways. The cowboy sighed.

– "That wasn't even the beginning" – Irvine confessed with a slight wince.

– "I sense a story" – Declared Selphie joyfully. He winced again but didn't say a thing. The rest just dreaded Selphie's return to her normal, or completely abnormal, self.

– "**Good morning Alex!" **– The camera had stopped at the door of an office and inside was Alexander. He was using, as the two girls, the Galbadian uniform and, at the moment, looking at them both as if wondering the reason for their presence.

– "**What is that?"** – Eliza smiled again

– "**Just a message to the guys from Balamb so they know that we didn't kill ourselves somewhere." **

– "**Dear Hyne" **– Uttered the other girl – "**Can she be any blunter?"** – Alex massaged his temples slowly.

– "**One day I will understand just why I have to deal with you. And most importantly why I do so on my own free will"** – He said in his oddly calm tone of voice – "**Now go bother someone else. I have a report to end."**

– "**Spoilsport" **– A hand smacked the back of her head and the camera shifted to show Sasha and Seifer.

– "**You're sounding like a kid Johansson"** – Commented the tall blond. – "**Try to retain a small degree of dignity**."

Eliza looked at them both…stared…and burst out laughing. The audience watching the video frowned simultaneously with the sudden hilarity of the girl. Yes, she was normally like that but it seemed too instantaneous even for her. Stephanie turned the camera around so she appeared in their vision.

– "**Now I'm quite sure everyone's wondering just why 'Liza is killing herself laughing so…"**

- "**NO!" **– The image twisted as someone threw Stephanie to the floor. Shouts and threats began being heard but the only thing they could see was the bottom of Alexander's desk.

– "**Bloody hell Sasha" **– Yelled Stef – "**That's my stomach you're sitting on."**

– "**You're tearing my arm apart" **– Complained the mentioned girl – "**And 'Liza would you let go of my neck!"**

– "**And stop stepping on my freaking shoulder now that you're at it"** – Came Stef's voice once more.

The camera was picked up calmly to record a massive pile of limbs and bodies that were composed of the three girls. Seifer was by a side, a smirk firmly showing on his features and a look that showed he was probably enjoying himself.

– "**These are Seeds"** – Informed Alexander's voice – "**I have no idea of how they managed it. Nevertheless what Stef was trying to say…"**

- "**Don't you even dare to _try_ Alex!"** – Said Sasha somewhere in the middle of the pile.

– "**Is that Aria got tired of having to deal with their immaturity over and over again"** – The Galbadian continued without missing a beat. One could hear a pin drop in the room as the name was spoken.

– "I am almost afraid now" – Irvine's comment received approving nods from several of the present.

– "I'm not" – Selphie's exclamation was everything but unexpected. Her grin too.

– "**And the last remain of her patience went down the drain a week ago"** – Muffled curses were now being heard from somewhere underneath Stephanie that was happily pinning her friend to the floor.

– "**She was close to kill someone at the time and then they began their show yet again. So Aria locked them both in a broom closet"** – She told merrily – "**Then threatened everyone that opening that door would be a _bad_ thing."**

– "**They stayed in there for 25 hours, forty-seven minutes and about 23 seconds"** – Alex finished – "**Now they aren't only arguing but making out all over the place**."

– "**I can't believe you have actually said that" **– Eliza freed herself and came to the camera with a serious look on her face – "**You have finally joined our ranks Alexander. Congratulations" **

– "**Oh yes, my life's objective is complete"** – The camera exchanged hands – "**Now go bother Aria or something. I have to end this."** – He waved at the floor dismissively as he sat once more – "**And could you please take those two with you? Far away if you please."**

– "Irvine?" – Called Rinoa. The cowboy raised an eyebrow questioningly

– "They are really like this? All the time?" – He nodded – "How is the Garden still standing?" – No answer besides Selphie's giggles.

– "**On it"** – The shooting turned abruptly as Eliza ran to the door and stopped.

– "**Hey Stef, come on. Seifer, would get Sasha out of there?"** – She inquired – "**Alex looks ready to kill all of us"** – And she took off running once more, steps echoing behind her showing that Stephanie was following, greetings being made as they passed.

– "**Aria!"** – A door was opened with absolutely no discretion at all to show Ariadne's office.

– "Thank Hyne" – Whispered Quistis.

Because showing in the picture was Aria, a somewhat confused one, wearing also the Seed uniform, her hair pilled up in a messy bun and held by a pencil. Her desk was literally overflowing with papers, the computer turned on and apparently being used as her hands were, at the moment, frozen above the keyboard. Aria cocked her head to a side, an eyebrow already rising.

– "**Just what did you do this time?"** – She asked dryly.

– "**It wasn't me"** – Answered Eliza immediately. Stef mumbled a "**coward**" that was all too audible for everyone.

– "**I find that hard to believe when you're holding that in your hands** **'Liza" **– She frowned slightly – "**Who have you been terrifying?"**

– "**Not that many"** – Started Stef – "**Just Alex, Sasha and Seifer. Alex sent us to bother you"** – Ariadne stilled for a moment, then grabbed her phone and dialled something before waiting.

– "**Thank you so very much Alex"** – She rolled her eyes with whatever was said from the other side – "**And you couldn't do that yourself?"** – A frown followed by a glare to completely innocent table – "**You so owe me for this Alex."** – Ariadne placed the phone down, her head on her hand and turned sea green eyes to her friends.

– "**Fire away then" **– She finally said with a smirk at the corner of her lips. Apparently the conversation had been fruitful.

– "**Message for Balamb" **– Informed Stef hesitantly, probably due to the look that was being given to her. Somewhat plotting and filled with amusement. From that anyone was able to see that the present future would not be good for the two girls – "**Thought you would want to participate. So say something before the idiot you call instructor comes back" **

– "**I wouldn't say that next to the old man Stef"** – Advised Ariadne still smirking – "**He can get very annoyed when he listens to something like that. Nevertheless…"** - Aria turned to the camera and smiled. A true smile. Not a smirk or a forced grin.

– "**Hey everyone…" **– She greeted with a small wave – "**Now I'm sure all of you must be asking yourselves just what we're doing or just where we are but unfortunately… that can't be said here."**

– "That's **_really_** helpful" – Drawled Zell.

– "**In case anyone gets hold of this. I'm not too keen in placing giant targets on our backs"** – Continued the Galbadian – "**That and show that we exist. Period. As far as we are from the brunt of the action for now the better. But we are all alright. Rest assured of that."**

– "**Relatively speaking of course" **– A paper ball found its way to somewhere behind the camera.

– "**Shush 'Liza"** – Ordered Ariadne – "**Next time don't mess with my notes and I won't have to take measures to make you miserable." **

– "**You did _what_?"** – Stef almost exploded – "**We spent _three full hours_** **working on those things**."

– "**And she spent another night awake for that one"** – Informed the brown haired girl – "**And serving detention with the kids. She's quite handy with some crayons." – **An "oh really" was muttered followed by a loud groan** – "Anyways, we're ok. Gathering information, trying to know just how to intervene. Trying not to get ourselves killed. The usual."** – Aria shrugged and, at the same time, anyone that looked at Quistis or Edea would have been able to see vague frowns.

Signs of weariness marred the girl's features, slight enough to be bypassed with her act but not by everyone, concern shone deeply hidden in sea green eyes that were mixing with a very pale green. Squall's hands tightened into fists.

– "**Overprotective people"** – Ariadne called loudly, those small touches of weariness fading into nothing – "**Take those thoughts out of your head"** – She rolled her eyes again.

– "**Come on"** – She continued – "**Everyone here is fine, everything is going on exactly how it's supposed to, the Garden is intact and I managed to make Sasha and Seifer stop arguing twenty-four-seven. An improvement don't you think?"** – Aria smiled again, sea green eyes shining softly as if she was right there in front of them.

– "**Don't be too worried about us alright?"** – The Seed said gently – "**Quis, that's for you. And stop with that look"** – Quistis had been giving an exasperated look at the image

– "**Matron, no worrying too. And Headmaster you remember about the whole officer thing? You're the one that hasn't suffered for it. So sorry but…"** - She smirked destroying the picture of perfect innocence she had created.

Cid blinked as Edea chuckled softly under some random laughter. It wasn't everyday that the Headmaster of Balamb Garden was threatened by an eighteen year old girl.

– "**Selphie and Rinoa, I'm almost afraid to say this but…" **- Ariadne winced very slightly – "**Sorry everyone else…I have found a couple of students that want to help to prepare the Garden Festival"** – Loud cheering erupted coming from the Trabian

– "Alright Aria! You're the best!" – Selphie screamed probably forgetting that she was speaking to a recording. – "Thanks so much!"

– "Yeah" – Stated Irvine with dripping sarcasm – "Thank you so much"

– "What's that supposed to mean Irvy?" – Selphie asked sweetly in the tone any male knows to imply that one should be really careful when answering.

– "I was just thanking her" – Eyebrow rose showing that she was not buying the act.

– "**Has Irvine placed foot in mouth yet? If not he's damn late"** – Asked Ariadne **– "And you're welcome Selph**."

– "That was…weird" – Rinoa commented watching as Aria rolled her eyes once more for whatever reason.

– "**It's not telepathy"** – The Galbadian answered to one of her two friends – "**I just know that Irvine has no tact whatsoever and that Selph is looking for help. Simple."**

– "**Too simple"** – The paper ball was sent back and caught in a quick movement.

– "**Would you please stop with the smugness Aria?"** – Requested Stephanie pleadingly – "**We're getting out of battery here."**

– "**And is it my fault?" **– Ariadne's laughter echoed with Eliza's over the projection.

– "**Hyne, Stef's pouting"** – Aria informed with a grin – "**It's almost sad."** – She dodged a paper weight that went to crash behind her.

– "**Damn! I missed"** – Cursed Stef's voice.

– "**Would you stop destroying my things?** – Sea green eyes turned to the camera once more – "**I have to live with this. You guys be happy you don't."** – A book was evaded this time.

– "**Anyway what more to say?"** – Aria moved on – "**Zell, I hope you have stopped being dense and asked Sara out. Don't forget your manners. Irvine someone broke your idiocy record and Sasha sent him to the med lab."**

– "What does she mean?" – Interrupted Selphie. All eyes had turned to the cowboy that was doing what he could to ignore them all. It wasn't working much.

– "**And finally Commander"** – Another smile as the attention turned to her – "**I remember my promise"** – A simple sentence. A simple statement. One enough to make his hands unclench and his posture relax almost imperceptibly.

– "**Take care everyone"** – Ariadne finished – "**We'll let you know more as soon as we can. Until then. Now you two…"** - Whatever she was about to say was stopped by a door opening.

– "**Lieutenant?"** – Called a male voice – "**We require your assistance down at the classroom R4."**

– "**And here we go again"** – Aria grabbed her weapons quickly, stopped in front of the camera and glared slightly, emerald eyes showing that she was not playing around.

– "**You dare laughing, this is for you Zell, and you'll get me a little more than extremely pissed off. Regards to the Doc and Xu**." – And she walked away – "**Just what did they do this time?"** – Inquired her slowly fading voice. Silence filled the office and the conference room when she left.

– "**So here you see what a normal day looks like in our lives"** – Announced Eliza cheerfully – "**Now Stef is going to clean up whatever was destroyed and I'm going to…" **

**- "Come with me"** – Completed Stephanie matter-of-factly – "**Or else I'm going to remember just what you did to our work" **

– "**But…" **

**- "See you all soon"** - The recording was shut down without another word. Quistis looked down at the computer and sighed.

– "It has four days" – Her hands were steady as she closed the device.

– "It is comprehensible" – Squall finally intervened – "The roads aren't safe and whatever communication must be transmitted carefully to avoid detection"

– "Then how did they managed it?" – Asked Irvine – "And just where are they?" – For those questions there were few who knew the answer, sworn to secrecy and hidden from common view.

At the door of Balamb Garden a young man smiled. His mission was accomplished. Calmly he turned around, long blond hair shining in the sun and entered the car by his side.

– "Let's go" – The girl behind the wheel nodded and soon enough no one could be seen in that place.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

The room was involved in darkness, the light that could barely pass through the curtains making the entire environment seem abandoned. But it wasn't. The working computer and the silent figure in front of it ensured that that conclusion was wrong. A sigh was heard in the quiet of room, weariness…concern…it seemed a mix of several feelings and none of them could be discerned as dominant. The black letters on the white screen in front of him seemed to mock it with their coolness and impersonality. But the words they formed were much important.

"_Squall, I suppose I should be writing something more elaborated but unfortunately I won't have enough time for it. _

_I have everyone waiting for the second I end codifying this so I'll have to be quick. For you to be reading this I suppose you managed to introduce the second password. I knew you would see through it. Besides you had already messed with my computer. _

_Yes, we are alright. I wasn't lying. In the moment we are in hiding someplace safe and I have to beg for you not to try to find us. As much as this place seems secure I don't think two Gardens can pass unnoticed, especially two that can move by themselves. _

_And yes, we have decided what to do. I won't say it isn't risky or hard…because then I would be really lying and you wouldn't believe a word that I would write next. We're going in and try to get to the major targets. If we can do so…then maybe we can avoid hurting our people._

_But we have to try it. We just have to. _

_You'll know exactly when it will begin seriously that I promise. And stop that look. It's not that bad. Squall? I will be keeping my promise. I am coming back. Trust my words, trust my choices, trust me…_

_I will see you soon. Count on it. Take care…_

_With love, still the thorn of your life_

_Ariadne Scylla Beckerman_

_P.S – Damn that bloody name. What was my mother thinking? Now I really have to go. They are yelling something about the Second level Magic classes. Wonder what did they blow up now?"_

Squall raised his eyes once more to those words but didn't see the fluent handwriting of the Galbadian. There was no hope to see her soon like the times before. There was no way for him to know whether she was going to survive…no way for him to help her.

– "Trust" – His whispered voice echoed in the small compartment before he fell silent one more… - "So be it. But this is a promise I will remember" – Squall touched lightly the signature and his eyes narrowed slightly.

– "You owe me that" – Then calmly he turned everything off and placed the disk safely on a drawer.

It was time to wait.

…

**Eris**: (walks over to cousin still with earmuffs and tugs on shirt) **You have to finish the chapter!**

**Reyavie**: (stops arguing) Why are you screaming?

**Eris**: **What!**

**Reyavie**: (smacks forehead)

…

**Alright everyone. Here's the newest and cliffhanger-free chapter of this week. It wasn't much but the next one's better. This was more of a interlude thing. I would like to read what you think of it nevertheless. So REVIEW EVERYONE! **

…

**AN – I would just like to inform that probably my updates in the next two months or so may be slightly delayed as my exam season will begin next week. So no update soon messages if that happens because as much as I like writing it is kinda hard when you have a huge amount of things to study. **

…

**Next chapter: The plan goes into action…and we meet the darker side of a conquered city.**

…

**See ya all next week**

**Reyavie**


	49. We take all

**I'm back everyone! Yes, I am late but I did warn this is going to be a hard season for me so you have a little patience. Same thing with the reviews answers that will arrive even if a bit late. This is my first post of 2006! Isn't this cool or what? I lived another year! Hope you all had great holidays.**

…

**Reyavie**: Kerri? What do you think I put in the disclaimer of this chapter?

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: I think you should put in how beautiful and awesome I am, and then add something bout you not owning anything…or something to that effect

**Reyavie**: (gives dry look) I'm supposed to WHAT?

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: hello? - knocks on your head- You're not turning into that guy that reviews my story, are you? You're supposed to say that I, Kerri, am utterly Beautiful and Awesome, and then something bout you not owning anything . Quite simple I think.

**Reyavie**: You do know that now I am going to write that don't you? And don't insult me. I am not that dense

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Nope, course your not, only two people I know are that dense...but I'm glad we've established that I'm beautiful and you own pretty much nothing.

**Reyavie**: (pats your head) Indeed we have. So I'm supposed to help your ego a bit. Sure.

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Oh and don't forget to send them subliminal messages to review your story too!

**Reyavie**: I could put a naked Squall with a bloody sign on his hands saying **REVIEW PLEASE** that I could bet people would fail to do so

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Or, you could put Sephy with him in his Holiday undies... -snickers-

**Sephy**: WHAT!

**Reyavie**: The pink ones?

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Those are the ones!

**Sephy**: I am not standing in my undies with a NAKED Squall.. people will think... things... -shudders-

**Reyavie**: (winces) You're sick! As in really sick! I don't need to know your fantasies you sick perv!

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: SEPHY! WHAT THE EFF! You're supposed to make the people review not put dirty ideas in their head, you imbecile!

**Sephy**: Whatever... I'm not staying around here with you two crazy women...

**Reyavie**: If you say so (pushes him off deep, very deep, extremely deep cliff)

**Sephy**: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhh...-eventually sound dies off-

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: -blinks- well…that was interesting, we should do that to people who don't REVIEW

**Reyavie**: Indeed. That or force them to try those undies...(shudders)

**Squall**: Can I get dressed now?

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: -Chuck ice at his head- Not until the people REVIEW

**Squall:** Oh great! PLEASE! (begs)

**Reyavie**: Well, that was pathetic

**Sephy**: -from somewhere far far far away- Ha, Squall you'll never get dressed again

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Shut Up, Seph! -Chucks boobah off cliff after him-

**Reyavie**: (loud screams are heard) Alright, if you haven't all run now do go on reading. Hope you like it and all of that...can someone shut that idiot? He's giving me a headache

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Uhm, Sure, I'll get someone, but I think all others who wish to live should vacate this area and do something like oh read this story. -hides friends- Sonya!

**Sonya**: What!

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: Uhm, go kill Sephy or something, he's pissing me off

**Reyavie**: And thank you ker (grins)

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: anytime, Joana! -smirks-

**Reyavie**: Say bye to this week's guest (All crew claps loudly...Bellona sniffs)

**Da KeR MysTeRr**: See ya guys! I'm off to go help a crazed Angel torment the Top SOLDIER -grins and spread demoness wings- Tooodles!

…

Welcome to the forthieth-ninth chapter of Second Life. (just one more to the 50TH (cheers))

…

- "You should get some sleep" – Ariadne raised her head from the table and smiled weakly at Sasha. She knew her friend was just as concerned with the mission as herself. Why would she be in her office so late in the night?

– "I know I should" – Aria answered pulling her hair away in a tired movement – "My mind knows it, my body begs it… but I just can't." – Sasha gave her a self-mocking smile before sitting in the chair in front of her friend as if she owned the place. There was no such thing as protocol between them.

– "It seems almost surreal doesn't it?" – She asked, silver eyes looking vaguely at the papers that still transformed Aria's desk in everything but an organized work place.

– "Fighting among our own people, in our own home…" - Another one of those smiles – "It all seems like a bad dream that we can't wake up from."

Her friend placed an elbow on the table and rested her head on one hand, sea green eyes giving all the attention she could. Ariadne knew how hard that was. She had already been through it…Irvine had been through it.

– "I know it hurts" – Aria said gently – "But sometimes we really don't have other option but to walk forward. Even if the path is hard and dangerous…or painful. It's just the choice we made."

– "That's not what bothers me the most Aria" – Sasha frowned slightly – "It's everything that's going to be caught in between. We are warriors, trained to deal with all of this but them…"

- "You think I haven't thought of that?" – Ariadne sighed – "Everyone is on the line here but those people are in much more danger than we are. They can't defend themselves like us, fight like us." – The two warriors fell into silence before…

- "You do know that we sound like sixty year olds with a strong pessimistic streak don't you?" – Aria inquired with amusement.

– "_No"_ – Interrupted Minotaur – "_You sound like two idiots that should be sleeping"_ – Sacred muttered something lowly about moronic brothers and their inability to remain silent while Sasha rolled her eyes.

– "Gil is telling me that we are two annoyances that should grow up and stop trying to carry everyone's burden" – She informed. Aria stilled and began chuckling as her friend looked at her as if she was absolutely mad.

– "Care to share?" – The sea green eyed girl just smiled

– "Let just say that putting Minotaur and Gilgamesh in the same mind would be a bad thing for whoever had that bad luck"

– "_What's that supposed to mean?"_ – Inquired Taur

– "_Indeed"_ – Drawled Sacred with that mark of sarcasm Aria could swear he didn't have when she had first met them – "_Whatever could she mean?"_

– "Gil says he wouldn't share a mind with the brothers for everything in this galaxy" – Transmitted Sasha.

– "_What's **that** supposed to mean?"_ – Came the dual question

– "_Oh yes"_ – Ariadne thought mirroring Sacred's previous comment – "_Whatever could he mean?"_

– "_Aria?"_ – Called Sacred calmly

– "_Bro thinks that now would be a good idea for you to stop being a smartass"_ – Completed Minotaur. – "_And tell her Gil is a moron" _– The two Seeds looked at each other and in each other's eyes found the answer for their predicament. Ignore their guardians.

– "They just found a way for us to stop the self-commiserating, didn't they?" – Commented Sasha

– "That and to make sure we won't live sane much longer" – Added Ariadne dryly – "They're doing a great job on both fronts. But putting that aside I have ask you something" – Silver eyes flashed for a moment, seriousness overtaking Sasha's normally relaxed features

– "You only have to say" – Aria shook her head

– "No" – She stated – "This is a question not an order. I won't force you to do this. I'm giving you a choice. I already have a task for Stef to fulfil and as much as she will try to go against it I won't be able to request this of her." – A small pause as Ariadne took a sheet of paper of a drawer, notes and scribbles on her handwriting filling it from top to bottom.

– "Read it" – Sasha frowned slightly before doing what her friend had said. Slowly, very slowly, a smile tugged her lips upwards. If it was anyone else Aria would have called her crazy for that reaction alone.

– "You're planning to do this?" – The lieutenant nodded seriously. Sasha shrugged.

– "I'm in" – She stated simply – "Hang a second 'cause Gil is yelling something"

– "_Don't I know that feeling"_ – Ariadne thought feeling an urge to roll her eyes.

– "_And why would that be?"_ – Sacred shot back easily

– "_Don't know"_ – A small mental smirk – "_But don't you think that question is being made too many times 'Red?"_

– "Ok, he stopped" – Interrupted Sasha handing the paper back – "Who's coming with us inside?" – Aria frowned slightly.

– "Not too sure"

– "Which only means that either you haven't asked them yet or don't want to bring anyone else in" – Finished her friend. It was in those moments Ariadne knew just how well her friends knew her.

– "Well, time to go get some sleep" – Sasha said standing up – "Come on before Gil manages to give me an even greater headache." – Aria smiled faintly but shook her head

– "I'll stay a bit longer" – The other girl looked at her for a moment, silver eyes hard and piercing

– "You doubt yourself too much" – Sasha finally declared – "We didn't make a mistake when we choose you for this Aria. We knew what we were doing and why we were doing it. Trust what you can do and, for Hyne's sake, stop hearing that Bryant guy before he drives you nuts." – She seemed thoughtful for a moment

– "That or I'll just kill him before he even gets a chance to. Seems the best option to me." – The strange thing was that Ariadne knew her friend wasn't joking in the least. Scary thought.

– "When do we move on?" – That was the question everyone was dreading to make her but that everyone wanted to ask. Sasha was merely the bluntest of the lot, the one that hated beating around the bush. And she knew it. Emerald eyes looked up and determination shone like a beacon.

– "Nine days. It's all or nothing." – A smile curved Sasha's lips once more as she extended her hand forward

– "We take all" – Her voice held no doubt. Aria smirked as she covered the offered hand with her own.

– "People would think we have a death wish, you know that don't you?" – Sasha shrugged

– "It only makes life more fun"

The loud groans from the three guardians flowed with exasperation. The girls just laughed, one filled with fear, anxiety…but resolve.

…

My POV

…

_I really don't know what I would do without my friends sometimes. There are moments when I seem to lose my way…but one of them is always there to put me back on track. It's a good feeling. _

_To be guided instead of guiding. _

_They could only put me back into place and not bash me into said place. Maybe I was relying too much on the old man's opinion. He is a great strategist, that's true but he thinks too coldly, almost like a computer, when he does this kind of work. _

_It's not like he doesn't care. I know he does. But he really needs to stop for a while, breathe and then let go of all that dosage of pessimism that seems to follow him around. _

_So I think I'll take a few moments to drive everyone nuts, rest my nerves and then I can worry about our suicide mission. This sounded even more bizarre than usual. One thing is for sure. _

_They won't be waiting for this. _

_Just perfect. There are few things better than surprise someone. And if that means that you can annoy them at the same time…well, it's an added bonus. I forgot something with all this concern. _

_The waiting is the worst part of a war. _

_We can't do anything but looking at the wall or reviewing again plans. This isn't chess and we aren't wood pieces. We are people and this is real life. So I'm going to stop feeling sorry for myself and fear this battle. All or nothing was what Sasha said. _

_That was always our motto. We won everything or we would fall together, fighting while we drew breath. I don't plan on falling. I promised that to Squall and I don't break promises. _

_In nine days we take all. And no one will stop us. _

_Now to get some of those chocolate cookies…What can I say? Rhiannon must put heroin in those things. There's no one in this Garden that isn't addicted to them. Hyne, my randomness is back. Would you look at that? I'm still me. Is that good? _

_Yeah, definitively._

…

3rd Person POV

…

- "Is everyone inside?" – Alexander nodded to Ariadne and took a seat in the only vacant chair. The room was could barely hold anyone else with the six persons that were occupying it.

By Alex's side were both Sasha and Eliza while next to Ariadne were two other members of the Galbadian Garden. She had known them from classes. What seemed to her an eternity before but her knowledge was barely beyond acquaintance, at least at a personal level.

The light skinned woman by her side was slightly younger than herself but already respected within the Garden. Gina Merivel had been one of the last Seeds to pass the practical test but Stephanie had told her the girl was extremely cautious and meticulous with her work, if somewhat introvert.

Dark brown eyes were closed at the moment and Aria could see her erratic breathing as if she was trying to calm herself. Curled black hair was pulled into a tight braid, the same both her and Eliza we sporting. Ariadne didn't have doubts that the new addition to the team could get the job done just as well as any of them. Only experience was missing.

Sitting by her side could be seen her assigned partner Derek Laros, also a newly graduated Seed. Alexander had vouched for him as soon as he understood she had been forming teams for the mission. The blond haired, blue eyed man seemed as calm as anyone could be in his situation.

Not much.

His hands were gripping the handle of the large gun on his lap, the silencer already positioned and ready to be used. They were team A, or as Eliza had called them, shades. That was their work.

Emerald eyes turned to the streets outside. The city of Zaed could barely be compared Deling, either in size or architecture. Smaller than the capital and only a couple of buildings could really give it the name of city.

The rest was more a country village than anything else with its vegetable cultures and fields for the cattle. It also seemed poorer, something that was pretty much obvious in the repairs that were waiting for money to be made or the kids already working by their parents side.

Alex had been born in Zaed but sent to the Garden as soon as his mother managed to get him a place. Every vacation he went there to help, every time with his friends behind him. But this time none of them was there to work on the fields behind his mother's house.

A far more important mission had to be done. All of the occupants of the room were dressed casually but inconspicuously as Ariadne had ordered. None of them could afford to draw attention. The silence was almost deafening but the former Earthling barely noticed it.

If there was something Bryant had drilled quite well into her mind was that silence was precious in her line of work. It didn't bother her anymore if it even had any day.

None of them moved much as if they felt the same. Aria knew differently but wouldn't comment on that. The cover of the night had brought them to the city on the previous day and now they would have to do the same to get out.

– "What do you know?" – She finally asked, voice calm and soft, but nevertheless startling the two youngest members of the group.

– "You were right" – Alex's tone was the same as ever.

She had never seen him in any other way except for when the Galbadian army had invaded Zaed for the first time. They had had to physically stop him from doing something extremely stupid that would land him in prison.

– "All the provisions are being taken from here and Brine" – He continued calmly – "Without the strength to back away their power all the troops retired to Deling and minimum security is being exerted in all the…colonies" – If anyone had failed to notice the acridness undertone on that last word Ariadne would have to consider that someone as awfully dense.

– "How is the escort?" – He didn't bat an eyelash with the question.

– "One by truck. Four." – Alex informed simply.

Sasha's silver eyes told her, as soon as they met hers, the same thing she was thinking. Deling was in big trouble. And they were in deep shit when they reached there. But that was later. A problem to when they got the first ones out of the way.

– "Any information on the drivers?" – Their companions seemed as of they were watching a tennis game as they kept looking from Aria to Alex and back again.

– "All from here" – Was the answer – "All trustable"

– "How can you know that?" – Interrupted Derek somewhat rudely. Gina's eyes widened as her head turned to him, mouth opened to probably snap at him but Aria's calm voice did it before her

– "He knows because it is his job to know" – She said sternly with an undertone of coldness – "We are a team here. We trust each other with our lives and expect nothing else in return. If you have anything against it I have no problem in leaving you tied in here. Otherwise keep silent."

Ariadne knew she was probably scaring the guy out of his mind but she would not allow anyone to say anything against her friends' capabilities. And maybe someone would think it were her emerald eyes telling she didn't have patience for whining that made him shut up but the lieutenant knew that Gina's look was the most probable cause.

All her stance said grow-up and the way her hands were gripping the handle of her long sword was not peaceful. A small smirk curved Aria's lips before she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Brown eyes met hers and Gina relaxed slightly.

– "So how much time to we have until we get out?" – Asked Eliza in a tone that seemed all too strange for her. In missions she was almost too serious.

– "Six hours" – Aria nodded at both before standing and getting away from the window, hands grasping the sheaths holding her blades as she did so.

– "Get some sleep if you can" – She instructed simply – "I'm going to see how the rest are doing. Alex, you're in charge." – No one tried to stop her as she left the room and walked down the stairs.

The house was poor, simple as it had always been ever since she had been there for the first time but it had something Sasha's house had never had in the day she had visited. Warmth.

– "Aria?" – The girl turned towards the voice calling her name with a smile.

– "Mrs Stone" – The woman in front of her had the same grey eyes has her son, the same straight hair only dark brown and reaching her shin. Her heavily tanned skin showed just how much time she spent outdoors.

– "It's Talia dear." – She answered gently – "You know that. Now, would you like a cup of tea?" – Ariadne nodded watching as the woman left her to her thoughts. A weary map was taken from her pocket and carefully straightened on the single table the living room possessed.

– "_Can't you stop looking at that thing?"_ – Grumbled Minotaur out-of-the-blue

– "_No, I can't"_ – Aria answered taking her communicator from her pack

– "_And stop whining Taur. You're sounding like Hyne."_ – Silence for a moment

– "_That was a really low blow"_ – He stated

– "_A good one"_ – Completed Sacred – And an argument broke out yet again. Ariadne shook her head as she pressed the comm. to her ear and waited for the signal.

– "Yeah oh-annoying-one" – Came an even more annoyed voice

– "Stuff the bad humour Stef" – Aria said back absently – "It's not like I'm blackmailing you…oh, wait" – A pause – "I am"

– "Hyne, I could just hit you" – Stephanie muttered back. Someone behind her coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "as if"

– "Shut up Mark" – Stef hissed loud enough for Aria to hear – "Seifer, keep that idiot quiet. Aria" – She could almost hear her friend's teeth grinding – "I am going to kill you for this."

– "Sure. Whatever." – It had taken Ariadne two hours to convince Stephanie to go with the B group. Apparently she had a small…or very large problem with one of the members. Unfortunately for her the Seed in question was perfect for their part.

– "Are you guys on the right place?" – She asked ignoring Stef's rotten mood. It's was not like she had put her working with the people she despised the most…a smirk curved Ariadne's lips.

– "If you are speaking of middle of nowhere surrounded by trees yes" – Stephanie grumbled – "Trees on the left, trees on the right. Oh my Hyne, there are trees in front of me. What a surprise"

– "I've been in nowhere Stef. It's cold, full of dust and with a sorceress that had something weird to smoke" – Aria said easily – "It's much worse believe me. Besides I could have told you to wait in the sewers. I'm sure you would dislike it more. Now listen carefully. We have five targets in about six hours. You guys be ready. Tell Seifer to not dare to even try to shoot a bullet or I'll make sure to get his head before the army"

– "Thank you for that incentive lieutenant" – Ariadne could almost see the blond man smirk

– "You're welcome. Until then." – And she shut down the device while looking again at the map.

– "_It will work"_ – The girl smiled a bit when she listened to Sacred's words. He was afraid for her, she could feel it through the bond, but he trusted her. He trusted she could make it. That they could make it. And Taur? More dangerous the plan, more he liked it.

– "_Sure hope so. We have no other choice"_ – She whispered back tracing the road connecting Zaed to Deling city – "_I'm not too keen on visiting that blasted prison again" _

– "_I'm not too keen in seeing you saying goodbye to your heartbeat"_ – Commented Minotaur – Aria had the feeling Sacred was fighting himself not to snap

– "_One day"_ – He stated calmly – "_I will understand just how your mind works. You are supposed to help!" _

– "_I doubt it"_ – Interrupted the Seed – "_You would be crazy before that and…"_

- "Aria?" – Sea green eyes turned to Talia that was waiting with a cup of tea on each hand.

– "I'm sorry for disturbing you" – She continued – "You seemed quite lost in your thoughts." – Ariadne smiled while taking the offered cup

– "I was." – She sat on the table, map already folded and guarded safely, as Talia sat in front of her.

– "How are you feeling dear?" – The older woman inquired – "You seem quite worried. It's not usual for you." – Aria cursed loudly in her mind. Telling exactly what was happening to Alexander's mother didn't seem the smartest thing to be done. Or it didn't seem smart at all. End of story.

– "I am not stupid Ariadne" – Why did moms always changed to full names when they wanted to know something, convince one of something or just plainly say don't-you-think-you'll-get-away? Aria closed her eyes for a moment but when she opened them Talia was still staring at her, grey eyes stern and very, **_very_** mother-like.

– "_If you even try to say I'm doomed I'll hurt you"_ – She muttered mentally

– "_How would you do that?"_ – Minotaur's voice dripped with smugness. A loud hit was heard.

– "_Thanks Red"_ – Now the smugness came from the older brother.

– "What is happening?" – Talia inquired while slowly stirring her tea.

– "Alex…"

- "Won't tell me anything" – The woman chuckled vaguely amused – "He seems to have forgotten that I have already lived through a lot. I was here when the army was sent for the first time to take the city, when we tried to fight back only to lose a quarter of our people, when we almost begged for the food that was being taken from our children's mouths. I lost my husband and nearly all my family Aria. I am no child to be cuddled."

Ariadne drank a bit of the scalding tea, no words coming to her mind at the time. What could she say? Talia was right. She was no child and needed no protection from the facts.

– "We're going to Deling – Aria finally said, rising sea green eyes to the worried woman – "The system that has replaced Ultimecia's is the worst that could have ever happen. We have to get some help and then hope everything goes for the best." – Talia nodded gently, a sad frown on her features

– "I won't let him be hurt" – Stated the girl. A chuckle was her answer followed by an amused look.

– "Come on Aria" – Talia murmured – "Alexander is a big boy now. He can take care of himself. Whatever happens, happens."

– "_I like her"_ – Commented Minotaur not unexpectedly. Talia stood up, a calming smile on her lips as she rested a hand on Ariadne's shoulder.

– "You do your best" – She requested – "Fight with all you have. Give your all. And know that we will never blame for anything. This is something that must be done or else we will never be more than slaves to them." – A kind kiss was placed on Aria's forehead.

– "Don't doubt yourself" – And with that she just left humming, slightly to herself, as she went up the stairs. Ariadne just looked at her, one of the people she wanted so much to help, one that had helped her so much before and had done it once more.

– "_No doubts" _– She thought to herself – "_No regrets. And in this fight we'll take all_."

And the part of her that had been responsible for her choosing as bearer burned in determination.

…

**Ok, this is all for this week. I won't drag myself anymore because it's late and I'm trying to finish for a while. As always comments and suggestions are welcome so please Review alright?**

…

**Next chapter: Undercover operation comes into action…**

…

**See ya all soon**

**Reyavie**


	50. Stolen Freedom

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! EVERYONE, IT'S THE FIFTIETH CHAPTER OF SECOND LIFE!**

…

**Squall**: Put the font larger. I'm sure there are some blind persons that haven't seen that yet.

**Reyavie:** For someone that doesn't talk you are doing it far too much. Indeed this is the 50th chapter

**Aria**: I'm sure they got that for the first time

**Reyavie**: Would you all stop stealing my happy moment?

**Eris**: You have your biochemistry exam on Monday

**Reyavie**: Even you?

**Eris**: If not family who else? (shrugs)

**Reyavie**: (Smacks forehead) Anyways…

**Aria/Alex/Stef/Sasha/Eliza/Lara...**: It's the fiftieth chapter of this story

**Reyavie**: Stop stealing my lines. First of all I want to thank all people that actually bothered to review all this time. Expecially since…

Aria/Alex/Stef/Sasha/Eliza/Lara...: It's the one year anniversary of this story.

**Reyavie:** I said STOP!

**Thanatos**: Actually you said and I quote "Stop stealiahhh(Gets dragged away by Bellona)

**Reyavie**: So thank you all, readers and reviewers for taking the time to read this. I really appreciate it. Hope I can continue to write things that people continue to enjoy reading.

**Aria/Alex/Stef/Sasha/Eliza/Lara...**: She still doesn't own anything all in this story besides us.

**Reyavie**: (glares) And I'm this close to sell you guys to some random stalking fan

**Aria/Alex/Stef/Sasha/Eliza/Lara...**: (Silence)

**Reyavie**: Good. So now, without further idiotic things...

**Everyone**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR STORY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! (major off key sound)

**Reyavie**: Read on now (smiles)

…

Welcome to the fiftieth (**Reyavie**: Don't even dare…; **All**: (silence)…) chapter of Second Life. Enjoy )

…

Ariadne's steps were careful as she walked to the small door, her movements silent and precise. A small look was given to her watch that shone softly in the darkness of the truck when she heard the doors being opened without any discretion at all. Two men were talking loudly, or better, one was yelling about something while a calmer voice was trying to stop the rant. It only made him yell louder.

– "_And they wonder why people always rebel against tyranny"_ – Aria muttered mentally, the dryness in her tone showing clearly her annoyance – "_What are we to them? Dirt?" _

– "_Close enough"_ – Minotaur growled. Actually growled. Aria had found soon enough that everything related to tyranny had her guardians' outmost hate.

The doors closed with just as much strength before the engine started running. Noise filled the compartment where she had hid, the provisions around her moving with the trepidation that was beginning to be felt.

The truck was in motion.

She began tracing mentally the way she had done so many times. If she wasn't wrong it would take fifteen minutes to reach the place they needed. Calmly Ariadne sat next to the door, an unsheathed katana on her lap, while she listened to the conversation going on.

Or better, the monologue.

The soldier had an ego that was filling the whole car and the driver didn't seem with patience enough to answer. Aria had already discarded the annoying voice when it said something she didn't want to hear.

– "Why the secondary road sir?" – That was the driver. The sour way he had almost spat the word "sir" was enough for anyone to get that.

– "_Oh shit"_ – Came the unwelcome thought in Aria's mind.

– "I want to pass by Zamra before" – The Galbadian said easily – "It's not like I will be punished for it."

– "_You won't"_ – The hand around the katana gripped with such strength that one could only guess the way the skin would be palling with the lack of blood.

– "_They will_." – Ariadne hissed – _Or they would if I allowed you to have it your way_."

Silently she stood once more, her form searching for the balance the harsh road seemed to want to take from her, before she walked to the small door. Her katana was shining gently, reacting to her aura, and emerald eyes were narrowed and focussed.

It happened in barely a moment.

She opened the door as fast as she could and entered the small compartment making sure her katana pointed at the man's neck. He just stared at her, brown eyes confused and scared.

– "I think you will remain in the path you have been instructed" – Aria said coldly – "Otherwise my blade will do the talking and I swear by Hyne you won't like this conversation."

– "_Can I help?"_ – Hyne, she hated when Minotaur sounded like a kid with a sugar rush

– "_Hey!"_

– "Keep on the main road" – She ordered the driver that was smirking slightly – And you keep very, very silent."

Ariadne took her comm. out and pressed the urgency button. Basically it was the all-listen-'cause-there's-problems-ahead. A succession of ma'ams, Arias and Yes came from the small device.

– "We have a **_small_** inconvenience" – She informed, narrowing her eyes at the soldier which pretty much yelled he was the inconvenience there – "We will stop at selected location. Everyone on stand by. Team A, wait until the trucks are stabilized. That's it."

– "You've all listened to the bad news now move it" – Sasha seemed to have been a bad influence on Stef. She was getting blunter and blunter everyday.

– "At your command, beloved leader" – And Seifer more annoying if that was even possible.

– "Shut it and move your ass" – Ariadne closed the link choosing to forget that they were her operatives for the mission and turned once more to the soldier.

– "Your comm. Now. And any extra weapon that you might carry around. I prefer not to be stabbed in the back." – Slowly the device was placed on her hand as well as small dagger.

Ariadne smirked before she took also the two others he had at his waist. The katana flashed for a second, a plain warning she was not joking.

– "What do you want me to do ma'am?" – The driver asked calmly as if what was happening was normal occurrence in every journey he did.

– "Stop at Rendry's edge" – She ordered – "We'll take it from there" – Her comm. gave sign once more making her heart lurch worriedly. Aria didn't even bother to hide the worry in her eyes as she brought it to her lips – "Yes?"

– "Aria?" – It was Stef.

– "What's wrong? What happened?" – The katana at the soldier's throat flashed for a second

– "Nothing really" – Ariadne frowned.

– "Then what is it?" – She asked confusedly

– "Nothing much" – Was the cheerful reply – "Would you mind terribly if I killed Mark right now?" – The driver chuckled while the sea green eyed girl wished to be able to dig a hole and hide.

– "Stef, please just do what I told you" – Aria almost begged before turning the comm. out. Then she closed her eyes for a second organizing her thoughts. She was attempting to overthrown a dictatorship with a team composed by lunatics that we're more interested in killing themselves.

– "_I bet the old man didn't know how right he was when he spoke about suicide mission" –_ Ariadne thought sarcastically while keeping an eye on her enemy – "_Because if this continues I'm throwing myself off a fucking building" _

– "_Can't you throw them off said building?" _– Inquired Minotaur. At that moment Aria was sure Hyne was having the time of her life watching her.

– "_Why can't she throw you off?"_ – Rebuked Sacred in his calm-but-extremely-annoying-tone

– "_I'm in her brain" _– Answered the younger brother simply. – "_She can't exactly throw her head off a building_"

– "_Please shut up" _– Begged Ariadne.

– "_She could throw Hyne though" _– A loud hit echoed in her mind and silence fell.

– "_I love you Red" – _Sacred gave her a mental smirk, a feeling of self-satisfaction filling each inch of the bond

– "_Can I throw you both?" _– Inserted Taur. Aria sighed inaudibly

– "_You are incorrigible" _

– "_Thanks" _– Another smack.

…

My POV

…

_The first part of the plan was easy and simple. Basically we entered Zaed before daybreak when the Galbadian soldiers were being surrounded by others. Not something very hard when you are accompanied by someone that knows that place as the back of his hand. _

_I mean Alex of course. _

_I know Zaed pretty well but he was born and raised there. There's no corner he hasn't seen or explored during his life. Getting the drivers to help us wasn't too hard as well. It's almost painful too see how much they hate the government, these people that were supposed to help them. _

_Now convincing Stef to stop trying to kill Matt and wear the bloody uniform of the Galbadian Army was hard work. Hyne, she can be so stubborn sometimes. But she stopped as soon as she saw I had no patience to deal with any of that. Maybe I'm being too harsh…maybe. _

_But I have been trained this way and there's just too much that can fail, too much blood that can stain my hands. Not of enemies but of friends. And damnit I won't let that happen. _

_So time for phase two. _

_Can anyone say bait?_

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne pulled the Galbadian uniform to its place with an inaudible sigh. Selphie was right. The damned thing was itchy as hell and she was trying not to think of who had worn it before her.

Not the most pleasant thought.

Emerald eyes watched carefully as Deling City came closer in their line of vision, the harsh lights breaking the darkness as if trying to guide them. Her comm. had been silenced, her companions hidden or disguised…and the Galbadian soldiers sent back to Zaed so they couldn't interfere.

The drivers that had come from the small village had been all too happy to tie them and throw them into the extra truck with little care. Aria certainly didn't blame them. She concealed the frown overtaking her features when she noticed the state of the capital. Deling had always been an active city, one that never slept.

So seeing only a random soldier here and there was something that was seriously grating on her nerves.

– It got worse" – She raised an inquiring eyebrow to the driver beside her, one she knew to be a neighbour of Alex. – "Last month there were still people in these streets at this hour." – Aria cursed mentally. Bryant hadn't warned her about changes of that style.

– "Stef?" – She called to the comm. – "Take extra cautions. It seems something has happened that we don't know about. I'll try to get to Fenwick's store. You guys proceed with the plan. Tell Sasha that she's with me in this. The others wait with you until" – She looked at the clock quickly – "19.00 hours. We'll join you then."

– "Why is there always something to destroy our plans?" – Stef asked rhetorically before sighing – "Who do I send to take your place for now?"

– "Alex." – She answered simply – "Tell Almasy that he's a living "look at me sign" and he'll shut up." – With that a small knock was heard in the door behind her before it opened and Sasha appeared with a small grin.

– "Ready to put this place on alert?" – She asked fingering the leather covered handle of her quarterstaff. Aria gave her a weird glance.

– "I thought you were in the third truck" – She commented dryly

– "I supposed you would disappear somewhere and there's no way in hell I would allow you to go alone" – Sasha declared with a smirk that rivalled hers – "Wouldn't leave you to have fun by yourself."

– "You two are menaces" – Commented Alex from behind the silver eyed girl – "Try not to get everyone on alert or yourselves killed." – A small exchange of looks between the two friends told him they were completely ignoring his words.

It was with a sigh that we watched as them jumped of the moving truck and disappeared into the shadows.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "I'm really not liking this, Aria. The silence seems way too unnatural" – Sasha's voice was very quiet, a habit she had acquired during her own training.

While Ariadne had been chosen as a spy Sasha was the perfect thief. Hence why the two of them were always found together training and often sent in missions as partners.

– "It a phantom town" – And she shivered making an amused smile cross Aria's lips.

– "You have been seeing too many movies" – Was her calm comment – "Besides did you forget who's in charge right now?"

– "Aarstad? The guy…"– Aria smirked

– "Whose ego can beat this city in size. If someone would want to show where the power is would be him" – She completed – "Now come on. Fenwick will help us understand what the hell is going on".

– "_It's simple"_ – The brown haired girl sent a small enquiring feeling in reaction to Sacred's comment even as she led her friend only to allow her to take her position moments later. – "_Power's image is harder by showing strength"_ – He said calmly

– "_And he calls that simple"_ – Mumbled Minotaur

– "_He means that something happened they don't want repeated Taur"_ – Aria whispered – "_They are trying to scare everyone into submission"_ – Silence in her mind

– "_Just how did you manage to figure all of that with what he said?"_ – The younger guardian whined

– "_She listens"_ – Ariadne smiled very lightly as Sasha and herself entered the shopping alley. It was even emptier, the lights on the hotel turned on only on a random room here and there, the stores closed, protections pulled over the broken windows and destroyed doors. The smile disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

– "Dear Hyne" – Muttered Sasha – "What the hell have they done?" – Ariadne bit her lip as she struggled not to think, not to repeat those two words that kept ringing in her mind. "Too late". The weapons' store was not an exception. Wood covered the shattered glass, large panels blocking the entrance. There was no light inside.

– "We're so screwed" – Continued Sasha looking around at the empty streets – "What now?" – Emerald eyes turned to the balcony above them, anger pushed behind for the moment.

– "Aria?" – Said girl didn't say a thing as she grabbed one of the ventilations pipes and pulled herself upwards. Her gloved hands grasped the floor of the balcony and, inch by inch, she managed to get on the small platform.

Ariadne looked down, a brown eyebrow faintly raised as she waited. Sasha just shrugged before following the other girl. Aria barely acknowledged it. She was already unsheathing a katana and slipping it between the wooden planks covering the windows

– "What are you doing Aria?" – Asked Sasha with a worried frown.

– "Entering" – Was the obvious answer – "Fenwick had a computer connected to Deling's mainframe. I need to see it."

– "But what about…"

- "Silence" – The spell took form around them, an invisible wall that Sasha was already beginning to hate.

– "The noise" – She finished lamely – "Want some help with that? And stop smirking"

Aria toned down the smirk to a barely discernable twitch of her lips before using her katana as a lever to pull the plank away. The sound of wood breaking was only heard to the two Seeds, safe in the protection of the spell, something which both were thanking for. The noise had been so loud that anyone else in the neighbourhood, asleep or not, would have been able to listen.

– "Don't take all of them" – Instructed Ariadne whose emerald eyes were carefully watching the street. They were soundproof, not invisible. Sasha raised a hand to the hole they had just opened and a soft light spell engulfed her hand, the small star-like glow showing a darkened room on the other side.

– "Seems clear" – Aria nodded and without waiting any longer Sasha entered, not allowing her friend to protest.

– "What is this place?" – She asked seeing only a couple of desks and some chairs here and there.

– "His workplace" – Ariadne squeezed herself through the hole with a scowl before placing the wood loosely on its place. – "_Don't even dare saying anything Taur"_ – She warned mentally. Minotaur sent her a small cough that strangely sounded like "chocolate". She rolled her eyes choosing to ignore it for the time. Calmly she conjured the same spell Sasha had frowning slightly

– "Anything odd?" – Asked her friend when she saw the reaction.

– "Most of his tools are missing" – Aria informed not losing the frown – "But the rest is intact" – Her head wiped to the side as a noise seemed to reach her ears, the katana on her hand held in a tight grip showing the tension she was feeling.

– "We better move Aria" – Interrupted Sasha, whose silver eyes were also on the same spot. – "The sooner we get what we need, sooner we can the hell out of here and join the others."

Another nod as Ariadne walked out of the room slowly, her destination the small private office Mrs. Fenwick had allowed her to use time and time again when she had been studying for the written exam.

Her free hand made a small signal behind her, one normally used during classes and that they changed for use in missions. "**Someone near**".

A "**yes**" was made discreetly as Sasha adjusted her quarterstaff and then "**left**"…Aria moved quickly, her free hand grasping something in the darkness while pulling her katana ready to defend herself if needed only to…

- "Aria!" – Something pounced on her, a something whose wrist had broken her grip only to throw arms around her waist, a something that was barely taller than that area and that was crying, soaking her shirt in the process.

– "Charlie?" – She called softly. The head in her stomach nodded apparently refusing to let go.

– "Charlie" – Ariadne whispered again before hugging the little boy back. – "Hey there kid."

Sasha gave them both a confused look. Aria had been the one more in contact with the Fenwick family as she had had her weapon made from scratch and customized to fit her needs. That had made her spend more time with the weapon smith forming a small friendship that had grown with the years.

Besides Fenwick's older son was a student in Galbadia Garden, two years from a graduating class. Silver eyes turned from the scene to the watch while Sasha's brow furrowed in concern.

– "Aria" – Faintly paling green eyes turned to hers before turning to the dark emerald that showed that the lieutenant was not happy.

– "Charlie" – Aria called again – "I need to use your grandmother's computer and I need you to tell me what has happened. Can you do that for me?" – The small arms around her relaxed slowly before releasing her waist, a hand firmly grasping Aria's free one.

The boy seemed barely eight, bright blue eyes that shone with the tears he could barely held back, dark blonde hair almost a dull brown in the light of the spell Sasha was still casting. He was dressed in something very similar to the Galbadian student uniform, one the two girls recognized as an older version of the one introduced two years before.

– "They came" – Charlie said finally as he raised his eyes to meet the two concerned ones in front of him – "They took grandpa" – Ariadne didn't need much more. Calmly she grabbed the small boy in her arms and ran down the hallway, Sasha hot on her heels.

…

My POV

…

_I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I bloody knew that ever since I said no to Josh's proposal. I knew I was going to find this place a wreck, a small piece of what had been in the past. _

_Hyne, I bloody knew. And she knew it too. But knowledge never prepares us for the real thing. The fact that we have friends in a ghost city, people that are locked in their homes or have been taken into unknown locations. _

_For all that is sacred Fenwick is an old man, Charlie is a child. _

_What was their crime? Breathe too loudly? _

_Josh can say all he wants about how I should be resting right now but the last moments only proved to me once more where I belong. Where I am needed. And that is here, fighting for my people. _

_Screw everything else._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne's hands practically flew over the keyboard with her hurry, narrowed emerald eyes as she struggled to do something Sasha didn't understand. She was a thief. Passing through security systems, playing cat and mouse with guards, snatching whatever she wanted under their noses was her thing.

Aria was a calm shadow no one saw, someone who got what she wanted and left without a trace. Similar and yet different. Charlie's trusting eyes kept following the two girls movements as if drawing strength from their forced control. Just then Aria's communicator began beeping followed moments after by Sasha's. The first one ignored it as if she hadn't listened to it at all.

– "Yeah?" – Muttered Sasha rolling her eyes as she picked up hers.

– "Just where the fuck are you two?" – Asked the oh-so-nice voice of Seifer

– "Watch the tone **_honey"_** – The Galbadian shot back with a tone that carried a veiled warning – "We have a kid with us"

– "Yes, Aria has" – He said easily – "That doesn't answer my question though." - Ariadne's hand moved quickly to stop what she could already know that would happen. It was not like she hadn't seen their rounds enough times

– "Seifer, do me a favour and throw yourself off a bridge if that's the only thing that will stop this pointless callings" – She stated clearly as her hands kept moving, emerald eyes following the patterns of the commands on the screen – "Now why don't yo…fucking hell" – Her hands had finally stopped, eyes widening with whatever she was reading

– "Dear Hyne" – She whispered.

– "Ariadne?" – Seifer's voice seemed deeply annoyed – "Damnit Beckerman what's wrong?"

– "Aria?" – Sasha's hand touched her shoulder, a movement that seemed to be enough to snap the girl from whatever trance she had fallen in. In a moment she had stood from the chair, pulling out of the programs with haste and grabbed the comm. once more.

– "Change of plans." – She informed crisply – "You guys keep the original stuff. I have work to do before. Don't call again. I won't answer until I'm done" – Sasha gave her a look before taking the device from her hand

– "I'll go with her." – She informed matter-of-factly ignoring Aria's glare that seemed to be trying to burn a hole through her skull. It didn't seem to be working. Her eyes widened when Ariadne smirked in that particular way she had to say that she was up to something. And that was not good.

– "I'm in deep shit" – Sasha whispered to the comm. – "She has the look." – Aria didn't even acknowledge the curses from the other side as she grabbed the device back and turned it off. A bright smile appeared on her face, shining sea green eyes meeting Charlie's

– "Come on kid" – Ariadne called extending her arms to pick him up – "We're going to leave you in somewhere safe and then we're going to get your grandpa back" – Sasha just looked at her friend and comrade as she walked away, a certainty in her actions that had been missing in the long hours they had spent devising plans and strategies in Galbadia Garden.

– "Aria? What are you planning?" – Ariadne stopped, the familiar smirk on her lips, head cocked slightly to the side.

– "Sasha my friend" – She said while caressing the little boy's hair – "What is the easiest way to get inside a prison?" – It took barely five seconds for what Aria had meant to sink into Sasha's worried mind but when it did.

– "I'm fucking screwed" – She whined despairingly. The other girl just smiled

– "Yes, you are" – She confirmed not missing a beat – "Next time ask what the hell am I up to. Now…you coming?"

– "To die in this or to be killed by letting her go alone?" – Sasha wondered thoughtfully – "Death or death…what a nice choice" – She grinned – "I'm in" – Aria raised an eyebrow with the sudden cheeriness

– "Let's just say that if we die I can always kill you again wherever we'll be sent too.– Sasha declared in the same tone. - "Let's get this party going" - Ariadne raised an eyebrow

– "Whatever floats your boat" – Emerald flashed for a moment before fading behind her normal colour – "Just please stop with the Eliza act and be as obnoxious as always when I tell you to." – Seconds passed

– "What's that supposed to mean?" – Growled Sasha

– "Absolutely nothing" – Another growl left the silver eyed girl. In moments like those she could happily kick her friend's ass to Esthar and back. Only problem? Location, mission and the fact that Ariadne would probably do that to her.

– "_I hate my life" _– Sasha thought miserably

– "_Tough luck" _– Muttered Gilgamesh – "_And I would move now. She's about to leave." _

– "_I hate you too_." – Continued the girl as she followed the brown haired Seed – "_I hate her and right now I pretty much hate everything."_

– "_That's nice"_ – Placated the guardian.

– "Sasha!" – Called Ariadne interrupting the conversation if it could be called that – "Are you fucking coming or not?" – Ariadne just smiled slightly as her friend joined her, muttering something about killing someone, but didn't give it any thought. Sasha was there, even saying that she could just have left her to do everything alone. But she hadn't.

– "Let's go then" – And it wasn't an order either. But Sasha just stopped murmuring threats before following without a comment, the tension previous to any battle filling her silver eyes. Aria looked at her for a moment then to Charlie that was falling asleep on her arms, the small smile showing the confidence he was feeling, the faith that everything would turn out alright.

– "_We take all" _– She whispered to herself once again, the mantra that those words had become bringing her strength – "_No doubts, no regrets"_ – And her arms tightened around her precious burden before both girls began running.

…

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

…

**- First of all I'll have to say that I have a new project. A group of ffnet writers (with yours truly included) have come together to write a FFX fic. And quite frankly, I think it's really good (this is not the biasness talking. It's good I tell you. Believe me (hypnotic tone)) and if you like that kind of fics feel free to read it. The penname is CrazedUnit (which pretty much describes us) and the story will probably be online sometime late Sunday. So do drop a comment about it ok?**

…

**- Second I'll have to say that this will be the last chapter of Second Life for a while. As much as I hate to not be able to update weekly next week will completely impossible. As soon as I can I will post more and when my exam season ends SL will return to its normal updating system. Thank you**

…

**Now that that ended I'll have to ask as always for REVIEWS! Comments about the fic, way of writing, random things that you think might be improved, random things that you actually like and please let me know. REVIEW EVERYONE! (Hopefully this will catch some readers attention (gives look) well, I can hope right?)**

…

**Next chapter: Just what is the best way to get inside a prison?**

…

**Aria: **There we go again

**Sasha: **I hate her imagination

…

**See ya all soon**

**Reyavie**


	51. Into the Lion's Den

**Wow. I AM SO BACK! (makes really large party and destroys random private property). Sorry for the somewhat long hiatus but unfortunately exam season is a bad thing for all living and dead ( yes, dead, or do you think zombies don't need to study?) beings. But it is over and I'm back to my writing (grins)**

…

**Squall**: Yay (dry tone)

**Rea**: I'm not sure but I could swear I hadn't asked you anything yes?

**Aria**: She owns absolutely nothing in this story

**Rea**: I do believe everyone knows that already except for one small detail

**Aria**: She owns the original characters including myself

**Rea**: Well done

**Squall**: You don't own me though

**Rea**: (shrugs) I can make your life hell anyways

**Aria**: (smirks)

…

**Anyways the hiatus has an officially over and SL will be back to be updated regularly. If it comes late though blame it all on writer's block. **

…

**ANOUNCEMENT:**

…

**Basically, I, as many of the writers around here, begin to get tired of the tiny little fact that many readers do not bother to review at all. I try as much as I can do so when I have the time and seeing that others don't is kind of annoying. I thank lots to all that DO review. **

**Now I ask for everyone to go read "Elemental War" By Da KeR MySteRr because basically it's a great story in which many are not reviewing. Now do so because I don't think it's fair for a story to stop being updated because some don't bother to write something to the author. SO READ AND REVIEW IT! (And while we're at it how about doing the same to this one mhmm?)**

**Now that that's out of the way I remind that all reviews are now answered and anounimous can be found at SL's RAC in my profile. Other than, and without further delaying, the chapter.**

…

Welcome to the fiftieth-first chapter of Second Life. Read on (waves bellow)

…

Ariadne barely reacted as the Galbadian soldier pushed her forward with a harsh touch as she walked, emerald eyes giving him only a quick dangerous look before turning impassive once more.

Sasha had done the same thing when she had seen what the guard had done but her only reaction had been a tightening of her fists, the same indifference in her features. Aria pulled herself straight as they were guided to a small office and forced to sit on two almost destroyed chairs.

An almost indiscernible smirk crossed her lips when she saw who was sitting behind the desk. As she had said to Irvine some time before "General I-can't-remember-his-name-even-if-I-try" only know she could. Quistis had been right.

Know your enemy and you'll be able to hit him when he least expects it.

So she sat, back-straight on the uncomfortable chair, legs crossed and arms resting on the sides, an almost indiscernible smirk on her lips. A small tilt of her head was enough to tell Sasha that the show was about to begin.

The man in front of them was old. Or old for a military career at any rate. Ariadne had the sudden thought that he should not be around much longer. In office either you were strong or you fell.

Grey meshed with white in his short dark brown hair, his skin of a tone so pale one would think it had barely seen the sun in the previous years. Short, he curved lightly to the front when he stood up, trying to look intimidating.

It wasn't really working.

The dark blue uniform with golden accents showed his general rank just as well as the golden handle on his sword that looked just as untouched as the weapons on the wall behind him. The kind of leader Ariadne had always hated. The one hiding while others did the dirty work while risking their lives.

– "So you were the ones that have violated the curfew?" – He asked. His tone was slightly choked as if a frog was stuck in his throat.

– "No." – Ariadne said seriously – "My mom said I was supposed to be at home at eleven. It's…" - She stopped to look at her clock and smiled, a half smile-half-smirk – "Five to ten. So, not late."

Something hit against the back of her head with barely strength enough for her to acknowledge but a show was a show. Emerald eyes turned to her attacker, a young Galbadian guard and her smile turned cold.

– "I wouldn't do that again" – A veiled threat but plain as daylight.

– "Quiet!" – The general's shout made his own men jump with the suddenness but Sasha reacted otherwise.

– "Sheesh old man" – She said with an annoyed tone while nearly slumping in the decayed chair – "Try to keep it down will you?" – The hand that was about to hit her was grabbed by a quick move of her own.

– "Cut the crap already" – Interrupted Aria now with her firm tone of command – "Why the hell is there a curfew in Deling city?" – All her attitude had changed. No acts were needed. After all they couldn't lose a lot of time.

– "Just who do yo…"

- "Where are you from?" – The general's voice interrupted brusquely the one from the last soldier in the room – "What are you doing here?"

– "From a galaxy far, far away" – Informed the sea green eyed girl

– "Unfortunately we ran out of fuel and got stranded here" – Continued Sasha as if she was saying something as obvious as "the sky is blue". – "Can we get some gas now?" – Aria raised an eyebrow to her friend

– "You do know that sounded something 'Liza would say don't you?" – She asked dryly

– "Isn't it annoying though?" – Sasha sent back easily crossing her arms over her chest – "She can say these stupid things and make it sound the most obvious thing in the world."

– "She has lots of training." – A small smirk was appearing on Aria's lips as she noticed the growing annoyance around the apparently unconcerned girls. Perfect.

– "She spends time with kids and…oh, you wanted to ask something right?" – Aria asked with a raised eyebrow. A slow clapping came from a corner, the sarcasm dripping from the action matching perfectly the one on the girl's speech.

– "Excellent show you put here" – A man came forward using the same uniform as the general behind the desk – "So normal little girls right?" – His hard brown eyes threw the weapons that had been surrendered earlier to the table. Two sheaths collided with the hard wood followed by the low tone of the adamantium staff.

– "Seems too much to carry around doesn't it?" – He asked with a hint of amusement

– "Ya think?" – Aria sent back – "It's the latest fashion statement in Trabia."

– "I would say Esthar" – He continued walking to the desk – "Would you agree with me Ms. Beckerman"?

– "It's lieutenant Beckerman" – Corrected Sasha with sharp coldness – "Still remember Galbadia Garden? The ones you tried to kill? If not I can always remember the way we kick your moron's asses."

–" _Obnoxious?" _– Asked Sacred calmly – "_I thought you didn't want to get killed."_ – Ariadne and the unknown man were locked in a stare war, none of them ready to back away.

– "What are you doing here?" – He inquired bluntly

– "Catching flowers. They're great this time of the year" – Aria answered back coldly – "Why is half the city empty?"

– "You know why" – She neither confirmed nor denied. Bryant's first lesson ever. Don't give something that can save your life away. – "And you also know there are bounties on your heads." – Ariadne's eyes narrowed to emerald slits.

– "You don't get that much information in the middle of nowhere." – Her voice was steady and cool not showing anything she might be thinking. Apparently any student from any Garden was worth a small fortune. A reason more than enough for any of the citizens to try and catch them…if they didn't know that would be very stupid not to mention idiotic thing to do. From what Aria had found out there wasn't a lot of satisfaction on the people's side.

– "You are playing with fire here Ms. Beckerman" – Warned the older general.

– "It's lieutenant old man" – Repeated Sasha with a sardonic grin – "Get it right" – Someone advanced behind her but emerald eyes turned from the silent battle of wills saying clearly not to dare doing anything against the other Seed. The younger one said nothing. His features betrayed no thoughts.

– "A lieutenant from the Galbadian Garden…" - He whispered after a while.

– "_Think that you bastard"_ – Muttered Ariadne in her mind – "_Think exactly what I would think. Be smart for once_."

– "Put them with the others" – Growled the old man – "I don't care who think you are but…"

- "Join them to the political prisoners on the city prison" – Interrupted the younger once more. Ariadne's mind began working overtime and only a great deal of control stopped her from smirking – "Separate them"

– "Hell NO!" – Sasha rose from her chair so quickly one could have sworn she had been shocked. – "You're not going to fucking…" - Ariadne's hands on her arm stopped any movement she might have done to attack. A very stupid move for someone in their position.

– "Sasha!" – Emerald eyes held a hint of pleading before they turned to the two generals.

– "What do you want us for?" – She asked coolly – "We won't serve as bargaining chips for anyone."

– "We'll see about that Beckerman" – The younger general came in front of her, brown eyes with a hint of danger in their depths – "I don't know what you were planning but you made a grave mistake coming here again" – Aria smirked coldly even as a hand grasped her arm beginning to pull her back.

– "We'll see about that Kenward" – She whispered to his ears only. It was the only thing she could say before she was dragged out of the room, the insults of Sasha to the soldier taking her away ringing in her ears as she followed silently, deceptive unaware eyes taking everything around her in

– "_Best way to get inside a prison?"_ – Asked Minotaur. The smallest smirk crossed her lips

– "_Get arrested"_ – She answered not bothering to hide her amusement.

– "_You have been really losing all brain capabilities you ever had in these last months."_ – Minotaur's voice sounded like if he was between being happy by that fact or just wanted to ring her neck. Confusing but true. Her eyes narrowed as she was pushed once more.

– "_Out of the pan and into the fire…"_

- "_I don't plan to be the one to get burned."_ – Ariadne assured calmly.

Sacred sighed but otherwise didn't comment. As she was pushed inside her cell Aria felt her magic flee her body in a rush of energy as if a leak in her power had been opened and then closed just as quickly. The smirk on her lips widened.

– "_Didn't mommy teach you never to play with flames?"_ – She asked mentally, almost laughing.

On another level a Galbadian soldier found out exactly why Aria prized her katanas so much as crystal-covered steel shone with an unearthly glow as it burned his skin.

…

My POV

…

_Many would ask just why I threw myself into the wolf's mouth. Many would say that I'm completely nuts by doing so. Even Red and Taur think so. _

_But one thing I learned in these last years is that no one ever expects the unexpected. And that's what I have to be right now if I hope to have any chance to turn this tide around without hurting people more than they have already been hurt. _

_I'm just sorry I dragged Sasha into this. I didn't want to place her in danger. But a choice is a choice and that wasn't mine to make. Besides I have more things to worry about and Sasha isn't someone to mess with. I almost pity the Galbadian soldiers…no. Actually I don't. _

_Would anyone in my situation?_

…

3rd Person POV

…

The silent woman rose quietly in an unknown alarm. A hand rested over her erratically beating heart as if she was trying to understand just what was wrong. There was no one to answer her. Black hair was pulled gently behind her ears as she stood and calm steps led her away from the slumbering form of her husband.

A soft sigh was heard in the deep and almost unreal silence and then a gasp just as quiet as panic crossed her mind and heart. But not hers. Brown eyes closed for a moment but when they opened something akin to understanding could be seen.

– "Dear Hyne…" - She turned immediately behind, pale hands grasping a robe before she left the room without even giving a thought to the sleeping man.

The insisting tug in her mind was clearly felt now that she had understood its provenience. A pale hand knocked insistently on a wooden door as soon as reached her destination, answered seconds later by a muttered curse that made the woman smile despite her worry. A slightly messed up Squall frowned as he saw her, blue eyes for once confused.

– "Matron?" – His normally calm and steady voice carried a hint of weariness. The days weren't easy for the still new-to-the-job Commander and the tension of an unknown variable as the Galbadia government was nothing short than a major concern for everyone. But that wasn't what worried them the most and there was no one that didn't know that small detail…even as it was kept unmentioned.

– "Did something happen?" – Edea almost lost her composure as she noticed she had somehow lost herself in her own thoughts and worries.

– "Yes" – The former sorceress bowed her head slightly as the tug in her magic made itself feel like a beacon. – "Ariadne." – Dark blue eyes flashed for a second as the hand grasping the wooden frame tightened almost painfully.

– "What about her?" – Squall asked coolly. The tug pulled once more, stronger as if it had felt that had been a very stupid question. That or "hurry and get this over with". Brown eyes shone with an undeniable certainty

– "She needs us." – Edea whispered – "All of us." – That had been the feeling crossing her mind.

The feeling of danger and urgency.

Squall just nodded sharply before turning around, leaving the door slightly open. From inside Edea could hear the faint sound of clothes and the brunt noises from metal. Then only commands to what she supposed to be the phone line.

The tug pulled again, taking her from her observations and back to what she should be doing. Edea's steps were certain as she went back to her room to get ready. That was a battle she wouldn't miss.

…

…**Somewhere…random time…**

…

- "It's about time you got the message" – The brown haired female rolled her eyes before crossing her arms somewhat annoyed – "And here I was thinking about vacations…I hate my life…or unlife…immortal…whatever. Just why can't I maim those idiots directly?" – An indescribably sound filled the air and the woman winced

– "That is a good reason" – She agreed quickly before turning around once more. – "Just what smart twenty-something millennia years old goes back to live with her parents?" – Another sound. – "Yeah, yeah, sure" – And with a somewhat pouting expression, Hyne, first sorceress and guardian of Gaea, crossed her arms and glared at nowhere before looking once more at her planet.

– "Now move you bunch of losers. By the stars an adamantoaise would reach them faster." – Yet another noise – "Yeah, sure mommy dearest."

…

3th person POV

…

Ariadne rested her head against the wall calmly. Her head was filled with random thoughts and worries but she seemed to refuse to acknowledge any of them, eyes closed while humming a random tune under her breath and hands fiddling absently with the small chain of the shackles around her wrists.

She was sure the guard hadn't been ordered to do that but it seemed there were some who feared the mere thought of the word Seed. Aria turned her head slightly to the door as she heard the hinges cringe with an annoying sound.

That was the only movement she allowed herself to make as the general she had seen earlier entered her cell. Kenward's hard dark eyes were on her, an appraising glint she could see easily. In the back of her mind she could feel her guardians' concerned presence as they kept themselves hidden from the magical suppressors that had been installed in every surface of the small grey room.

– "I didn't have a choice you know?" – The general said after a while, eyes turning away from the captive's form. – "Having a high patent a couple of months ago would have been my death sentence if I had not agreed with all of this." – Ariadne finally raised her head, emerald eyes flashing with barely contained anger that even the presence of her guardians couldn't repress.

– "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you or something?" – She snapped back coldly making a small sad smile cross Kenward's expression.

– "I suppose you wouldn't have done what I did" – He said calmly. Ariadne's eyes narrowed until they looked like emerald slits

– "No. Really?" – She drawled – "What makes you think such a thing?" – The general turned away from her again and only a great deal of control kept Ariadne of standing up and hit him as hard as she could with the nearest object. That was a pretty handy metal jar resting beside her. Aria placed that thought away for the moment.

– "Many things lieutenant" – He continued calmly – "I've seen what you have done for Galbadia Garden, heard of your fights against the sorceresses…"

- "You're a stalker and I'm happy for you. What about it?" – Aria interrupted smoothly resting again against the wall even as her eyes never left the now pacing figure in front of her.

– "I did what I thought to be best" – Kenward declared as if she hadn't talked at all – "I thought I could be more useful alive than dead" – The Seed's clenched fists told otherwise in a very distinctive way. – "You probably disagree"

– "You should replace the probably with heartily to get my answer Kenward" – Aria stated coolly – "Now does all of this have a point or have you just come here to find a way to annoy the hell out of me, really push me past the kill-you-zone and enlarge my death-sentence to two or three similar ones?"

– "Yes, I thought you would indeed. But I have some appreciation for my life. Selfish is it not?" – The general smiled with a hint of bitterness before sighing again but this time Ariadne didn't answer.

She was afraid her breaking point would be soon making her end up killing the bastard that had preferred to save his own worthless ass to help anyone. Like Fenwick taken away from his grandchild.

Like Stef's older brother that for some stupid reason had been drafted into the army before he could join them in the Garden. Like dozens of other persons that were now rotting in the desert prison without any clue of when or if they would come out once more.

– "You are planning something" – Aria didn't bat an eyelash at that. Inwardly she scoffed.

– "_Was I supposed to tell him that yes, I plan on kicking his ass from here to Trabia not to mention this whole fucking regime?"_ – She thought struggling not to roll her eyes.

– "_Yes?"_ – Whispered Minotaur

– "_Quiet!"_ – A loud slap echoed in her mind and Aria got the obvious information that Sacred had just placed his younger brother on a tight leash so to speak. Going around the magical suppressors was no easy feat and warning everyone that she still had her guardians would be a very stupid thing to do.

– "What makes you think that?" – She asked resting her crossed arms on her knees.

– "_Besides the fact that I hate your bloody guts and want to pretty much see just in just how many ways I can hurt you without outright killing you?"_ – Calmness she couldn't feel in the least at the moment filled her limbs, the touch of the earth's energy that wasn't that unlike her own.

– "_Thanks guys"_ – Ariadne thought softly.

– "You would hardly get into a situation as delicate as this is without a back-up plan. It isn't the style of someone taught by Yanke and even less yours" – Answered Kenward with a grim smile – "Your file speaks that clearly"

– "Files can be deceiving" – Aria stated wryly. In her case very. Half of what had to be done in missions couldn't be written. She could just picture it. "Agent had to hide for 13 hours in a men's bathroom due to activation of alarm". Embarrassing didn't quite cut it.

– "Now is this going anywhere?" – Ariadne continued pushing her wayward thoughts out of the way. Another sigh, another look to a too slowly moving watch in her wrist. He didn't answer. Instead he walked to the door, opening it and was about to speak when…a loud siren went off, alarms sounding like a condemnation to Ariadne

– "_Too soon you bunch of morons!"_ – She yelled mentally, jumping to her feet while bracing herself to push her way out only to find her movements hindered by the shackles on her wrists and a sword in front of her eyes

– "No plan correct?" – Aria glared fiercely, refusing to back down.

– "_We have to force the connection"_ – Sacred's voice sounded in pure alarm as both guardians were snapped back into her consciousness. The sword moved not unexpectedly and Aria moved to react but too late…

…

**There. All done. Now, that isn't a cliffy now is it? (receives looks) Maybe it is (grins sheepishly). Anyways remember the small rant? Time to review and say whatever comes to mind. Don't forget that suggestions and errors you have seen feel free to inform me. **

…

**Next chapter: Someone lost is found…hey, where did this individual came from?**

…

**See ya next week**

**Reyavie**


	52. Behind closed doors

**I'm here again. Sorry for the delay but unfortunately I began my classes again and that took me a lot of time to write. But here's the new chappie as promised.**

**...xXx... **

**Unexpected character that will come into play in this chapter**: Why am I here?

**Rea**: You're going to be needed

**Unexpected character that will come into play in this chapter**: That means I'm going to be hurt doesn't it?

**Rea**: (smirks) Now do the disclaimer.

**Unexpected character that will come into play in this chapter**: Reyavie, also known as Rea, Rey and whatever nicknames the crazy people she hangs out with call her, doesn't own absolutely nothing in this story. Not even me.

**Rea**: (taps foot)

**Ghost**: (raises eyebrow)

**Bellona**: (eats something whose origin remains unknown)

**Unexpected character that will come into play in this chapter**: She owes some of the characters that are going to make my life hell

**Rea**: (smiles evilly) Now…was that so hard?

**Unexpected character that will come into play in this chapter**: (gives dry look)

…

**AN – I'm a bit late with the answers to the reviews but I'll do those as soon as I post this. Expect them soon enough. Sorry for the wait everyone. Thank you for those of you that reviewed )**

…

Welcome to the fiftieth-second chapter of Second Life. I'll be right back (drags Unexpected character that will come into play in this chapter away) 

…

The chain binding her wrists broke sharply, the sword that had helped her slowly being place inside the sheath it had left barely moments before. The general avoided her eyes through the entire thing, his hands shaking slightly as if he had just signed his own death sentence.

– "Your weapons are outside" – Kenward informed with a small waver in his tone – "So are your friend's. She should be on the…"

- "**_She_** is here" – Interrupted Sasha appearing at the door. An unconscious guard slipped silently to the floor near her feet. – "Hey Aria. You were late." – Sasha offered as an explanation as she entered the small cell.

An amused smile was tugging her lips, even as her silver eyes flashed each time she turned to the general's form. Her long Staff was being held by her left hand while the other carried the sheaths of Aria's katanas.

– "The others are already here" – She said throwing them to her friend.

– "I've noticed" – Was Ariadne's dry reply – "As has half of this place. Join themNO!" – One of her katanas stopped the staff from hitting the general that had stayed silent for the past seconds, watching the exchange. Sasha's glare turned to Aria, a questioning, almost demanding glint on its depths.

– "We don't have time for this" – Ariadne declared not unkindly, a silent request for forgiveness – "Ours is running out." – Sasha looked at her, then at the general.

– "I don't understand" – She shook her head, black spiky hair tossed in a jumble as clear as the one in her eyes.

– "Let's just say that I'm giving him a chance to do something right" – The blood red katana slowly went down as the pressure of the staff disappeared. Aria cocked her head to the general and smirked coldly.

– "You've begun well Kenward" – Her voice sounded like a veiled threat more than a compliment – "But now the ball is on your field. You decide if you'll bow to this or not but for now…" - She shrugged before punching him squarely in the face. A sickening crunch was heard beneath her hand.

– "_Aria!"_ – Sacred

– "_Go Aria!"_ – Minotaur

– "I wanted to do that" – Muttered Sasha

– "Tough luck" – Answered Ariadne pulling back from the fallen general while rubbing her fist lightly – "You weren't the one to listen to his self pity trip. Besides he may have helped me but he backed away from any type of confrontation to save his ass. That means that I, sure as hell, wouldn't let him go without doing something. Not to forget that we need him out of the way and I don't trust him…**_at all_**."

In a moment's time Aria had grabbed his sword with a barely distinguishable grimace on her, now pained, hand and threw her out of the cell. Emerald eyes rolled as the siren kept ringing in her ears.

– "Remind me to kill them later for this. I fucking told them to wait." – Sasha didn't even have time to reply as Ariadne ran out the door, pausing only to lock her cell behind the second girl, before running as fast as she could down the hallway.

– "Now can you tell me just why we had to get arrested?" – Asked Sasha struggling to keep up with the sea-green eyed girl. Aria frowned before ripping a control panel apart with one of her blades, making the door in front of her open with barely a sound.

– "They changed their policy so to speak" – She muttered. The greatest understatement she had ever said. The one information she had learned earlier and that had forced her to intervene sooner than she had ever thought to. The one that had made her smile even knowing that all had been worsened because of it.

The people of Galbadia hadn't dropped their arms and let themselves be trampled. But that meant bad news for one particular character. One she would have to help and then almost beg for help.

The hallways were eerily empty as they ran and Ariadne could guess why. The Garden group should be trying to force their way in and that meant that the prison was probably a battleground in some points.

That didn't make her anymore relaxed. Quite the opposite.

Every time the two entered another empty room a feeling of dread continued to fill her stomach until she could only breathe more sharply and tighten her fists around her weapons as a silent protection against her own fears. Nevertheless the large signs in her way saying "Restricted access" showed her that they were in the right path.

– "_Guys" _– Aria whispered mentally – "_Feel anything unusual?" _

– "_Nope"_ – Answered Minotaur – "_This place is as magicless as a rock." _

– "_And you are still as dumb as one"_ – Added Sacred calmly – "_Nothing out of the ordinary Aria."_ – She nodded sharply stopping in front of a metal door whose huge panel had "**Maximum security level ward**". Ariadne smirked in amusement.

– "_So they didn't consider **us** a threat still"_ – She mused – "_Time to change that."_

– "So, are you going to just stare at it?" – Inquired Sasha whose silver eyes continued darting from side to side, no amusement allowing her to rest, even for a second.

– "Yes, I got us in prison under the risk of death sentence to **_stare at a door_**" – Aria stated dryly barely thinking about her answer while she looked at the electronic lock – "New model. I don't know it." – Sasha just passed in front of her without a comment.

Yes, she couldn't be as good as Ariadne in informatics terms but when in these kinds of situations her approach was a bit more subtle than break, smash or crush the obstacle.

– "_I would never think of her as being anything near subtle"_ – Commented Sacred.

Ariadne just shrugged without answering.

The sirens were still ringing loud and clear and a headache was already drilling its way to her head. Her musings were brought to an abrupt stop when the door in front of her slid to the side with barely a sound. Sasha smiled as she let go of the small chip and placed her tools safe in her belt once more.

– "You don't need to look to so smug Sasha" – The thief shrugged before shaking her head as a sign for Aria to wait.

– "Now I have good and really bad news" – She informed bluntly. The lieutenant's eyes narrowed, that single action enough to convey to her friend how she thought that that was not the right moment for games.

– "Bad ones?"

– "There are lasers filling that place from top to bottom" – Sasha explained pointing to dents in the otherwise smooth metal wall – "We touch any of them and we get locked inside gaining a one way ticket to hell with the package."

– "Good ones?" – Asked Aria absently as she watched the path.

– "Well, we **_know_** they are there" – A disbelieving glance was sent her way before Ariadne smacked her forehead loudly.

– "_Next time remind me to knock her out and tie her somewhere"_ – She begged mentally.

– "_**Next** time!"_ – Choked Sacred.

Ariadne ignored him as she knelt in front of the passage, placing her katana by her side before resting an uncovered hand against the cold metal.

– "Blizzaga" – Slowly tendrils of ice shot beneath her fingers, a crystal net involving the entire path.

– "Did that have a purpose?" – Her companion asked incredulously.

– "Of course. I'm going to figure-skate my way across" – Aria stated matter-of-factly – "Wasn't that obvious?" – Silence.

– "I'm giving up in trying to understand you."

– "Good. Maybe I can finish this then. Aura" – The energy spell filled her veins with the familiar boost of strength before… - "Burning Touch" – Ariadne murmured gently.

A pleased smile crossed her lips as the fire magic of her first limit break left her hand, forcing the ice to melt and evaporate after, the quick transformation marking the red lines of the obstacle with a fog-like quality.

– "Nice" – Ariadne rolled her eyes with the comment.

– "Indeed" – She conceded – "Now let's go. This won't last long."

– "_No figure-skating?"_ – She couldn't believe Minotaur actually sounded disappointed.

– "_Brother" _– Called Sacred with an annoyed tinge in his tone – "_Can't you for once think?" _

– "_Nah, you do that enough for me" _– Ariadne chose to ignore the following conversation even as it occurred loudly in her own mind and crossed carefully the path knowing that Sasha was more than able to follow.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Oh give us a break" – Sasha's yell crossed the hallways barely heard over the sirens and the noises of battle. – "Just who did we piss of this badly?"

Ariadne didn't answer as she jumped to the side to avoid the robot's attack. The giant grey device moved entirely too quickly for something as tall as a chocobo and twice as large.

– "The Universe, Destiny, Fate" – She grunted, pushing her katana against what she deemed to be the most obvious place for a week point. The vision sensors in the face-like head. – "**_Anyone_** that just plain hates us."

– "Loss of vision by 99" - Came a robotic voice from the inside the machine – "Turning to secondary system" – Aria cursed loudly with a sudden urge to bang her head as hard as she could against a wall.

– "There goes that idea" – Ok, apparently going by themselves into the one place where the prison actually had good surveillance hadn't been the smartest thing they have done in the entire day, **_including_** breaking into houses and being arrested.

– "_Just apparently_?"

– "_Save the wisecracks for later Red"_ – She snapped at her guardian while attempting not to be crushed by another attack. Her katanas twisted, following her hands' movements, as she forced herself to attack again, the crystal-covered metal apparently not doing much against the giant device.

– "Just when did we get this technology?" – Screamed Sasha, backing away again after achieving the same results.

– "Last months I bet" – Aria hissed as an attack finally hit home. Any magic she attempted to use seemed to be useless, the shields too strong for it too achieve any visible damage that would, at least, allow them to run.

Summoning sounded the stupidest thing to do if she wanted to do anything else than destroy the whole hall and kill all inside. Not to mention that her stronger magic, the one in tune with her own soul and the origin of each of her limit breaks, wouldn't be too significant at the moment. She was a fire elemental and the metal of the robot didn't seem bothered by it in the slightest.

– "Aren't you a thunder elemental?" – Aria yelled to her companion that was already sporting a lot of bruises in her tanned skin.

– "Yes!" – Came the prompt answer – "And I would love if it actually made serious…" - Sasha jumped to the side to avoid yet another lunge of the robot – "Damage and not dents!"

– "_We're so screwed"_ – Her mind could take a hike sometimes with the stupid thoughts it could have when she was in really deep shit.

– "_Call us"_ – Ariadne frowned slightly with Minotaur's tone. Even he should know that destroying the prison was not what they were trying to do there.

– "_I don't want to get us all killed Taur"_ – She sent back.

– "_Then trust us"_ – Continued Sacred, the brother she would never expect to go with crazy plans. – "_Call us like you did before. In Ultimecia's castle." _

– "_And you do remember what happened last time I did that right?"_ – Sarcasm filled her tone as Aria thought about the marks she still held on her hands.

– "_That was magical backlash_." – Stated the older brother in a soft tone even as his charge pushed Sasha out of the way of a well placed thundaga – "_Trust us Aria"_ – The Seed smiled sadly, a gentle flow of feeling crossing over their connection.

– "_Always guys. You know that"_ – She whispered.

– "_Then this game is ours"_ – Minotaur cheered loudly – "_Our time to play_." – Ariadne laughed out loud making her friend stop dead in her tracks and even the robot itself.

– "Please tell me you haven't finally flipped" – Sasha begged – "Because this really isn't the time or place for you to do that."

– "I have done that long ago" – Aria retorted with a wolfish grin – "Now stand back" – Her hands moved in an unfamiliar, yet easy, pattern and a small burst of energy crossed the connection while it took over her mind.

Before she had been too numb, too tired, to feel all she was at the moment, the experience only stronger not due to despair but to trust and companionship that were filling her. It was amazing. Joy fought inside her once more as she realized those weren't her feelings only.

Slowly the two guardians appeared by her side just like they had not too long before in Ultimecia's castle. Minotaur didn't wait even a second before he pushed the robot against a wall, Sacred shielding Ariadne with his larger form.

– "What the fuck…?" – Sasha's voice toned down as if she was chocking, confused and surprised silver eyes locked on the two towering guardians that had been summoned and her friend that had just joined them in battle.

Aria seemed faster, even more agile than normal and the obvious proof of that was the way her katanas were actually leaving marks in the attacking robot. The spell had barely faded and Sacred had already taken her place as if had known all along she would leave in that particular moment.

His fist crushed the metal with an ease almost frightening and, just then, Minotaur took the lead, his thundering tone roaring something almost unintelligible that, Sasha noticed, had been said also by his brother and Ariadne. The explosion that followed rocked the whole floor, pieces of machinery flying around them, as both Aria and Sasha were pulled to the ground.

– "What the hell just happened?" – Ariadne winced and, strangely enough, both guardians did so too as a deafening silence fell on the hall. Even the sirens had stopped for some unknown reason.

– "Higher there Sasha. I think people on Earth haven't heard you yet" – Aria said calmly – "You guys…"

- "Just call and we will be here" – Murmured Sacred with a gentle pat of her back.

– "She looks mighty confused" – Minotaur grinned with a distinct amused tinge – "I'm going to love to see you explaining this." – The Seed rolled her eyes as her guardians finally vanished leaving only the sudden weakness that filled her limbs as a solid proof of what had happened. Sasha just stared at her like she was seeing Aria for the first time in her life.

– "Later" – Ariadne requested – "I'll explain later. Now we have work to do." – She didn't give her friend time to say otherwise before taking off down the hallway. Any discretion had been left behind, as she doubted anyone less than completely and totally deaf would have failed to listen to the ruckus they had made.

– "Damnit Aria" – Called Sasha – "Why is Gil saying some nonsense over bonded and what not?"

– "I don't know" – And the answer was true. But the feelings over the other side of the connection told her she was the only that didn't.

– "_It seems I'm not the only one that will have to explain things." _

– "_Later?"_ – And Minotaur had the nerve to send her answers back at her. A scowl that was bordering on pout showed on her face.

– "_You owe me for this"_ – She whispered mentally.

Emerald eyes stopped in one single holding cell before the katana held by her right hand was forced into the lock breaking it beyond any possible repair. The metal door slid to the side silently and someone moved in the half darkness of the room inside.

Surprised dark brown eyes met hers, tired pale features framed by slightly ruffled brown hair, an uniform that had obviously seen better days and a men she had never liked and that was now her only hope for a semblance of peace in her country without bloodshed.

– "Hello Caraway" – Ariadne greeted coldly – "Missed me?"

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Any news?" – Selphie turned slightly on the pilot's seat she was occupying to meet her visitor.

Squall seemed the same as always. Calm, collected, serious…never mind the way she had seen him the one moment he thought himself alone. When he had cursed under his breath and punched a wall as if that was the way to release all his frustration. Squall hadn't seen her.

She had made sure of it, leaving before he could even turn, and gently steering a concerned Rinoa, a confused Zell and a demanding Xu away so no other would see that moment.

He had right to be alone. To fear for someone by himself. And what little time she had given him would have never been enough for that. But Selphie had tried and Squall had left the room barely five minutes after.

– "Nothing new." – The Trabian informed, knowing she really didn't have to say a thing. She would have warned him the second she had received any information at all. But the Trabian played her part just like he did.

With a barely heard sigh, Selphie turned to the commands in front of her and frowned. They were completely in the dark about everything. What had happened, what was happening, what was so wrong for Edea to be so sure that Ariadne was in danger. She sighed again knowing she wouldn't be heard at all. At that moment the panel began beeping incessantly, an annoying sound that grated her ears to the point of headache.

– "What is wrong?" – Asked the Commander that hadn't left like Selphie had thought earlier.

– "I don't know!" – The beeping continued non-stop and it didn't seem near to stop anytime soon.

– "Damnit!" – Squall's eyes were crossing the panel with anxiety until…

- "There" – Selphie pointed to a flashing red button on another panel and, soon enough, Squall had punched it hard. The noise ceased leaving only the engine's in its place.

– "Well, you certainly took your sweet time" – Commented a very familiar voice from somewhere near. Blue and green eyes shifted to meet the concerned golden brown of Stephanie McAllister on a newly appeared communications screen. – "You only needed to press a bloody butto…Oh, nevermind" – The Galbadian frowned heavily, tense features showing that she was not anywhere near a happy person at the moment.

– "I don't have any time to lose now" – She continued, tone showing just how she didn't want to do whatever she was about to do – "Well, in case you're interested we just began the taking back of Deling City."

Shock overtook their expressions and then amazement over the way that had been said. Squall gave her a piercing glare, threatening in its depths. Apparently the sentence hadn't been well chosen. Stef seemed to notice that.

– "I'm merely fulfilling Aria's orders Commander." – She stated – "Don't chew me for it. She asked me to inform you that we are already on the move. Also do not intervene unless in case of civilian peril. We don't want a slaughter to occur."

– "So you wish for us to remain **_watching_**?" – Squall inquired almost dangerously. Stephanie looked at him sternly, fingers tightening around her weapon in an almost unconscious movement.

– "Basically yeah" – Stef smiled a bit – "And yet no. Just keep your eyes open for when the shit hits the fan. Knowing what we are capable of and knowing the bastards that are in power right now…" - She trailed off with a small sigh. The main idea had passed. The certainty that something was not going to go as expected was there.

– "Where?" – Selphie looked from the girl's image to the Commander by her side.

She seemed slightly unsure, as if saying answering that question was the last thing she wanted to do. Squall, however, seemed as cool as ever, the only difference being in the dark blue eyes that showed no leniency or will to back away from that subject.

– "What the fuck is happening here?" – Snapped Seifer's voice from somewhere – "We're behind schedule."

– "I know that alright?" – Stephanie shot back clearly annoyed – "Now go keep Mark quiet or else I will break my promise and end up killing him."

– "What are you doing anyways?" – The form of the former sorceress's knight appeared on the screen, the already expected smirk on his lips. – "Commander" – Stef sighed loudly in exasperation ignoring just how the Trabian on the ship was doing exactly the same. Only quietly and too discreetly like for her.

– "Yes, it is him." – The Galbadian said sharply – "And weren't we in a hurry? Lara! Get in here damnit!"

– "You can stop the screaming fit McAllister" – Green eyes equally chilled blue ones. There was no way to mistake the hate in each pair. The blond was the first to look away.

– "Be useful for once Leonhart and get to the Council hall." – He said coldly before turning away – "Oh, and leave chicken wuss out of the picture. The idiot would only screw things up."

– "I don't think you have any authority to evaluate him" – Squall stated tonelessly.

– "Thanks for helping Seif" – Selphie interrupted cheerfully, standing between the returning form of the other man and her Commander. Her yellow clad body barely reached his shoulder but the bright grin of her features could draw attention easily.

– "We are kinda worried about Aria as she tends to always do some crazy thing or another and get herself in the infirmary" – She continued still grinning – "Don't forget to leave some Galbadian butt for us to kick. Paperwork gets boring after a while." – Stephanie mumbled something unintelligible to her hand, choosing to turn her attention to Lara that had just entered the room they were occupying.

– "I am sorry Stef" – She began in her gentle voice – "But Mark was being difficult again. Are you finished?"

– "N…"

- "Yes" – Answered the instructor, ignoring Squall's attempt of questioning – "Yes, we are. Call the others so we can actually get there before all of this is over."

Lara nodded calmly as if she wasn't about to enter a battle to take over a city before giving Seifer a warning look that made her look years older, with an authority that few could achieve. Seifer just smirked at her before throwing a final glare to the Commander.

– "Oh and messenger girl?" – He called over his shoulder as he prepared to follow the girl.

– "Yup?" – A vague threatening glance was sent Selphie's way.

– "Don't call me **_that"_** – Seifer said slowly – "**_Ever. Again_**."

– "Sure Seif" – A growl was heard before Lara pushed him away without a single word. Stephanie just looked at the two Seeds on the other side with something that was a mix of despair and determination.

– "You guys take care" – Her voice didn't waver. – "And…" - Here she hesitated slightly – "Just trust us alright? We can handle it" – Stef smiled a bit and was about to turn off the link when Squall's voice stopped.

– "Good luck" – She nodded now with a wider grin – "Thanks Commander" – Her hand grasped her glaive tightly – "See you all soon." – And without anything else the line went dead. Silence fell in the cabin for several moments making Selphie shift somewhat uncomfortably in her seat.

– "Selphie?" – She looked at Squall that was still looking at the screen, hands gripping the chair in front of him with such strength that the material seemed to be ready to give under the pressure.

– "Yeah?" – She muttered as a sign that she was listening. Even more silence. One the Trabian girl just felt she needed to break somehow but didn't know how to. The only sounds that were heard were the almost inaudible breathing from him and her heart that seemed to pound on her ears.

– "Set course for the outskirts of the city" – Squall ordered in an eerily calm tone – "The door closest to the Council hall. Get a way for us not to be spotted. I don't want anyone to know of our arrival."

Selphie gave him a look that clearly said "Just **_how_** am I supposed to hide a 75-metters-long ship?" but Squall didn't even look at her. He just turned around with barely a sound besides the one caused by his Gunblade and walked to elevator. Moments later he had left. The Trabian stuck her tongue out at the direction he had left with a scowl before glaring at the controls.

– "Now to do what that block of ice wants" – Selphie pouted faintly before cracking her fingers – "Alright Galbadia! Ready yourselves because we are so coming! Booyaka !" – Every Seed on the Ground-Level had the extremely unpleasant experience of feeling the floor beneath their feet trying to leave while the ship gained speed.

To find the culprit one only needed to follow the "WHO-OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" that could be heard from the cabin upstairs. Zell gave Irvine a look as they approached the cabin to try and dislodge the sugar-high girl.

– "Just why do you like her?" – He asked. The Galbadian smiled while shouldering his shotgun.

– "Exactly because of that" – The wrestler stayed behind as his friend walked to the cockpit. Zell's face held no emotion. Anyone that passed near five minutes later would have had the somewhat surreal of seeing a senior Seed hitting his head against the metal wall.

Quistis choose wisely that passing and not commenting would be an extremely wise policy.

…

**There (grins) All done everyone. See? None of evil cliffhangers and I even got the Balamb crew to show up again. So now to try and keep my horrible writer's block away do review to tell me what you think of it alright? Comments are always welcome. So REVIEW.**

…

**Next chapter:** They got in…now they have to get** _out_.**

…

**See ya all soon**

**Reyavie**


	53. Shit hits the fan

**Yes, I am back. No, I didn't die. Yes, this is a new chapter and not an announcement of any sort and no, I'm not being lazy…too much. Hello everyone, sorry for the delay in this chapter. I have the greatest writer's block ever which is making me, besides being almost sleeping while writing, go on really slowly with this. The chapters will continue coming but slower than usual I'm afraid. And now to the disclaimer**

…

**Josh**: I do not understand why she makes us do this every bloody chapter. Everyone already knows she doesn't own anything at all.

**Aria**: She's masochist and likes to see that written every chapter

**Stef**: She's sadistic and likes to suffer

**Eris**: She's getting mad right about now

**Rea**: (Glares reaching for weapon)

**Eris**: All the OCs belong to my murdering cousin as well as plot changes and additional plot. Have fun and don't forget to review (walks away)

…

Welcome to the fiftieth-second chapter of Second Life.

…

- "Beckerman?" – The former general looked at her as if she was a ghost and not the flesh and blood warrior standing in front of him. Aria mentally rolled her eyes. She sincerely didn't think ghosts would appear covered in dust and debris. But she did know that the stupidity of her thoughts increased when she was in death danger and worried.

– "No, my twin sister general" – Ariadne stated dryly – "Can you walk?" – The older man blinked once…twice…Aria could almost hear Sasha's teeth grinding against one another…until eyes narrowed and he tried to stand from his dirty cot, legs wobbling slightly on his feet as he did so.

Took him about five seconds to stop shaking, a look to the two girls promising dire things if they said anything about what they had just seen. None of them even thought about it.

– "I'll take that as yes." – He nodded sharply.

– "What is happening here?" – Caraway asked, slowly regaining the commanding attitude and both Seed's annoyance. Not the smartest action at the moment.

– "We're taking back what's ours" – Said Sasha unbuckling the black sheath of a Galbadian sword she had retrieved earlier – "I expect you still know how to use this ol…"

- "Sasha!" – Interrupted Ariadne with a faint frown – "Not now alright?"

– "_Am I giving her permission to continue this later?"_ – She thought absently. Sasha smiled dangerously, silver eyes promising future problems.

– "_I wouldn't think it as so"_ – Replied Sacred with a sigh – "_Apparently she thinks otherwise." _

– "_Smart kid"_

– "_Taur"_ – Whispered Aria with a mental glare – "_Could you please stop placing wood on the fire?"_ – Minotaur grumbled something but fell silent.

Caraway looked at her emotionlessly before taking the sword that was being offered to him with a swiftness of movement that spoke of years spent using something similar if not equal.

– "I'm a general" – He said calmly.

– "_You are a bastard"_ – Aria shot back mentally when a sharp of anger made itself feel inside her chest. Her teeth bit her lip strongly to avoid saying words she didn't want to at the moment. That and the growing hate her dislike for military was quickly turning into.

– "That doesn't mean shit now" – She finally hissed. Her hands pulled her katanas out of their sheaths in a sharp move – "Follow us if you want to do something useful."

– "Wait!" – Ariadne rolled her eyes.

– "In case you didn't notice General" – No small amount of scorn stressed the title – "This is not exactly a good place for a tea party."

– "Yes" – Continued Sasha not even looking at him while she checked the hallway for any intruders – "Any wonderful comments you wish to grace us with can wait until we get the hell out of here" – He apparently didn't consider so.

As soon as Ariadne passed in front of him to join her friend his hand grasped her arm, snapping her to react-mode. She ripped his hand away with a blunt hit of the hilt of her katana, emerald eyes flashing in anger showing a somewhat plain threat while the other touched his throat.

– "Never" – Aria said unhurriedly – "Do that again." – Both seemed like statues, not moving a single muscle.

– "Rinoa" – The General whispered, voice breaking slightly – "Rinoa…is she?"

– "She's fine Caraway" – Answered the Seed pulling her weapon away – "I would have told you already otherwise now move before we get any unwanted attention."

– Does that mean you wanted that thing's?" – Asked Sasha looking at something outside the door and sounding way too unconcerned to Aria's tastes.

It took barely a moment for the older Seed to join her and then curse under her breath as if there would be no tomorrow. There could be seen another robot, just like the one both had destroyed fifteen minutes before.

– "Oh yes" – Drawled Aria sarcastically – "Just what I had asked for Christmas" – Sasha looked at her, eyebrow raised.

– "What the hell is Christmas?" – Ariadne smirked.

– "I'll teach you if you beat me to that thing" – And with that she jumped to the front, katanas flashing the blood red of her magic.

– "Shit!" – Sasha cursed following swiftly – "I hate when you cheat Aria!" – Aria just smiled without really thinking about it. Hope was beginning to return to her heart. They have made through the first step.

– "Look out" – The grave voice of Caraway reached her ears just in time for her to evade the blade coming towards her too close for comfort. The General slashed the visual system just like she had done. – "The white panel."

– "Aura!" – Yelled Sasha behind them. Ariadne smirked lightly as energy filled her body.

– "Death Sentence!" – The robot fell at her feet, sparks as the only sign that the piece of rubble had once been a working device. – "We take all" – She said fiercely. Sasha's expression mirrored hers.

– "And no one will stop us" – Her friend whispered. Caraway looked from one to another and gave them a small nod.

– "Let us finish this" – Ariadne smiled as she followed them. She could see the confusion and surprise on Sasha's eyes even as she ran. She could see Caraway's determination and thankfulness on his face. And she knew hers wasn't much different

– "_This is faith!_" – Ariadne thought with certainty – "_We're taking our home back!_"

…

My POV

…

_I believe now. When I saw us working together like that, like we were one forgetting all the preconceptions, all the prejudice and anger between us …all the resentment we held against each other. Or putting them to the side for a greater goal than beating the crap out of idiotic generals with greatness illusions. _

_I won't lie and say that I suddenly like the guy. That would be the cause for me to have the greatest attack of laughter of my life. But I can forget that for a while. _

_As they can. _

_Because we are all working for something far more important. We are fighting for the persons locked in this prison, for the ones lost in the middle of the desert and…for us. _

_Does that make me unable to join Sasha in major problems of state when we finish this? And by problems I mean the beating Caraway needs like hell and the trip to visit Martine that's has been delayed for who knows how long. No, Sasha isn't the only that doesn't forget easily…Can anyone blame me for that? _

_If one does then sorry but get a clue and leave the hole you're locked in. I don't hate easily now…but I'm allowed to feel._

_Phase one is done for now…now I can only hope we can make it alive to the second. And by the way…I have some friends to kill. They will listen to me about how over-protectiveness has bloody limits. That and their ability to get themselves in deep shit. _

_That's **my** job thank you very much._

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne just ran without thinking much about anything but her task, eyes locked with Sasha's form ahead. She knew, without needing to look, that Caraway was running behind her just as quick and anxiously. Adrenaline cursed through her veins like fire, the worry and alarm joining with the urge to battle that Aria had learned long ago to rely on.

So she ran, the blasted alarm still pounding on her ears and the screams reaching from some place near serving as a guide for the small group on the labyrinth-like hallways they had to cross.

– "Security cameras" – Her whisper was enough as Sasha nodded with her characteristic smile that just promised trouble before smashing the once closer to her with her staff. Ariadne copied her action on the opposite side without a single comment.

It wasn't pretty, or even near useful to hide them, as it was a giant WE ARE HERE note…but it would hide anything they needed to do and provide a small degree of surprise factor. Any of that was welcome as their companions had apparently chosen to throw all of that away.

– "Aria?" – Called Sasha with a audible tone of worry – "Something is really wrong"

– "Too silent" – Completed Caraway frowning.

– "I know…" - The lieutenant shook her head slightly, eyes swiping through the darkened hallways as quickly as possible – "But this is the way…we can't go back. This can only mean…"

- "Something's up" – Added the other Seed. None of the two saw the General freeze as if shocked, neither gave a second thought to the faint shiver that crossed his frame or the way dark brown orbs seemed scared for a moment.

– "Hell with discretion" – Sasha snapped angrily and would have run ahead if Aria's arm hadn't held onto hers.

Her mouth opened for her to shout but one look at her friend's face and that urge went out the window. Ariadne's emerald eyes seemed to burn in rage but there was something behind, a knowledge Sasha didn't wish to see or have…but she had already done so.

– "We are going there" - Aria said sternly – "But we won't play by their rules. We will play by ours. Now lets go before the party ends while we are here talking" – And she smirked with a faint hint of amusement, one Sasha knew to be forced. It was easy to see that. But she nodded nevertheless.

It was then that the bomb dropped. Literally. The prison shook abruptly, lacking any kind of warning and making the entire group, with no exception, falter in their steps almost falling to the floor in the meanwhile.

– "What the fuck was that?" – Asked Sasha while holding herself to the wall.

– "Wanna bet that that was the something that was about to happen?" – Aria retorted, all amusement already vanished from both her tone and expression.

– "The new weaponry" – Whispered Caraway.

– "What?" – The General's eyes found angry emerald.

– "Esthar" – He said simply.

Ariadne didn't comment for a moment, fist closing with too much strength around her weapons as the only testimony of the self control she was exerting upon herself. It was silently that she began running once more down the hallways, her friend yelling behind her for her to stop.

But Aria couldn't. She just couldn't.

Her brain could only think one thing. Mistake. And it was her own. Failure. She ran as if Ultimecia had just came back for their blood, thirsty for a revenge she had given up for. And the scene that met Ariadne's eyes was of pure hell.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Alex!" – Aria's scream tore through the battleground with urgency as she dove between pieces of debris, trying to find her way while dust filled her eyes and constricted her breathing.

– "Alex!" – She shouted again – "Eliza!" – A katana slashed a piece of column that would have hit her head otherwise. A hand pulled her back viciously, trying to stop her advance.

– "You are alerting them of your presence" – Said Caraway's voice from somewhere behind her. When Aria turned back all her attitude screamed that that hadn't been a smart move at all.

– "I believe" – She ripped her arm from his hold one more time and pointed at the destroyed hall where they were at the moment. What should have been the place where visitors had once been allowed entry to visit the ones inside was now totally unrecognizable, grey walls marred with black marks either from the explosion or the powder, pieces of stone and wood thrown everywhere with a strength obviously none of the builders had expected upon construction. And then screams of pain filling the air, curses mingling with the dust and oil.

– "I believe" – Ariadne repeated with an undertone of hatred in her forcedly calm voice – "They know quite right that there is someone here already" – To that the General had no answer.

– "Stone!" – She continued, steps taking her further towards the place where the explosives seemed to have hit more strongly – "You better answer me right now or I swear I'm going to fucking kill you!" – Stones rolled and rubble fell, bringing arms up ready to cast spells at the first sign of attack.

– What…" - Someone coughed – "What a nice…" - Another cough – "Calling Aria…"

- "Alex!" – Sasha jumped ahead without waiting for instructions to where a tall figure could be seen rising slowly from the middle of the wrecks.

His black double-bladed sword seemed to almost swallow whatever light that managed to pass through the dust, while pushing the piece of the ceiling that was almost falling on them…them.

Ariadne's eyes turned to the rest of the group and her heart clenched. Gina seemed alright, sword firmly gripped on the hands and all her stance showed that she was not up to any jokes at the moment. Derek was by her side, his large gun held up high, the cannon directly aimed at them.

But that didn't matter.

What did was the figure laying on the ground, dark crimson staining her dark clothes, its alluring and yet wicked shine showing that, whatever the cause of it, was recent, and the painful frown the girl on the ground was sporting. She, who normally was the soul, the joy among her friends…

- "Dear Hyne…Eliza!" – Aria ran to her fallen friend, the anguish she hated to feel already settled in her chest muffling all the hope and faith she had felt barely minutes before.

– "'Liza" – She had to force herself not to show anything besides worry. She had to stop the will to cry and hug her friend, curse at Hyne or whoever divinity that had let that happen. But she couldn't. She had to be strong, respect others' wishes…others' choices. So Ariadne forced a smile as pained brown eyes opened to look at hers.

– "Hey" – Eliza whispered with a strained grin – "You know…something 'Ri…? This kinda hurts" – Aria didn't know if she should laugh or cry or just scream her throat raw for her friend's badly timed jokes.

– "I'm sure it does 'Liza" – Her hand rested the katana on the floor and cleaned the sweat marring the dust with tenderness – "But you keep yourself silent right now alright? You need your strength."

– "You…got it…chief" – And Eliza smiled again before wincing slightly. Ariadne decided in that moment that whoever had been in command was in for some very painful hours and a very slow death. Cause? Her.

– "Alex…"

- "No" – Her friend shook his head without waiting for her to finish the sentence – "I know I should have remained still until your signal..."

– "I wasn't going to tell you that" – Ariadne said, kneeling on the ground and watching the small regiment on the outside of the building that could be seen through the destroyed wall. – "Change of plans."

– "I love those" – Intervened Sasha absently that appeared to be casting every single healing spell she knew without going directly to cauterization. Aria had told her how internal haemorrhage was a really painful thing to bear. – "Share please" – Aria nodded while counting under her breath.

– "I think they are about 20 for what I can see" – She stated – "They must think we are a smaller group than we actually are. GFs all the way. Alex, we need to carry Eliza to the hospital ASAP."

– "I'm going with you" – His tone booked no arguments.

– "Alex" – Her tone neither as well.

– "I will." – Ariadne could have hugged Sasha at that moment. – "I take junior-boy here" – The other girl informed cocking her head at Derek, without even looking, while casting another spell – "The lesser we are, lesser the chances we get spotted."

– "I take the General and Gina" – Continued Aria kneeling again, features turning to back to a deep frown – "And the pain in the ass too. Don't stop. Just run." – Sasha gave her friend a tense smile when she saw the hints of the pale green that showed just how much Aria was worried...and how much she was trying to hide that from them. A gloved hand touched Eliza's face caringly, making the pale girl open her eyes wider.

– "Don't…be soft…'cause of me 'Ri" – She said slowly – "War…to"

– "Shh" – Ariadne smiled again, apparently pushing all her concerns away for a moment – "I know…we'll finish this. Rest." – The girl stood, hand reaching for her weapon, eyes crossing with Alex's for a second, fear and anxiety mixed with determination.

The black clothes she had been wearing were already covered with dust, her hair smeared with the white and grey powder that had been permeating the room. But Ariadne thought nothing of it. The two katanas were already on her hands, their red hue a prediction of something she had been dreading ever since her eyes had opened to the reality in her country.

People were going to die.

Her people were going to die.

By her hands.

– "_I can't regret" _– Aria thought fiercely – "_Not now. I cannot be weak now." _– Emerald orbs shifted to her weapons. The ones that had protected her through all she had been forced to face. For a moment she felt disgusted at herself…for a moment.

– "_Aria?"_ – Whispered the two brothers on her mind. A deep breath left her lips as she hugged the twin blades.

– "_Mom, dad, Lugh…Medea"_ – She muttered to herself – "_I'm sorry_." – Ariadne gripped the handles again, eyes narrowing – "_I can't give up now" _– And she walked silently to the almost completely destroyed door, barely aware of steps following her.

– "_I'm sorry"_ – A slow smirk crossed her lips, the call for battle already in her mind and heart. Her head turned slightly to Alexander seeing the same strength in his posture.

– "This ends today" – His words echoed her thoughts. A last sigh as weapons were trained upon them.

– "_Hyne"_ – Aria said slowly – "_If there's a moment I needed you to help it's now_." – And she jumped to attack, a wordless scream of anguish in her mind.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Silence filled the piloting cabin where the group awaited for the landing. All stern, even the usually happy Selphie, all worried with what they didn't know to be happening and with what little they did know that was happening in that exact moment. The fear of being to late could be seen in every face, every gesture. If a toothpick fell to the floor some would probably be scared half to death. But no one seemed inclined even to move never mind to talk to each other.

– "How much longer?" – Except for Zell that had been doing that same question for the past three hours. Someone muttered a quiet "Not again" while a loud sigh of exasperation was heard.

– "Don't know" – Selphie said slowly. Apparently she was not happy for having to be the one to say those same words over and over again. Even if she was close to burst out laughing each time she looked at him and saw a large red bruise on his forehead. Loud bangs on a wall did call attention after all.

– "But we will be there soon" – Everyone turned to Rinoa. Her face was so expressionless that it almost seemed an expression Squall would wear, dark eyes firmly glued to the window not showing whether she was seeing the nature outside or the faces reflected on it. Either way none of them could know.

– "I've lived here most of my life" – Rinoa continued without being asked to – I know these mountains well. I would wager about half an hour, maybe less.

– "It's too long" – Exclaimed Irvine. He was definitively on the edge ever since he had been told about the beginning of the operation. Galbadia Garden was important to him…but he was also a Galbadian.

– "We cannot force the ship anymore Irvine" – Stated Quistis clearly.

– "Otherwise we're all on foot" – Completed Selphie – "I'm not destroying my baby only to walk for days and arrive to catch dust.

– "Baby!" – Mouthed Zell with an incredulous look. Squall merely frowned still looking at of the window, seating on its shield and choosing to remain quiet.

– "We can't just stand here either" – Said the cowboy standing from his chair for thirtieth time in last fifteen minutes.

– "And being nervous won't help anything" – Completed the headmaster.

That was one presence that no one had expected. Everyone seemed too used to see the man behind a desk in the Garden. But his wife had come, steel-like resolve in her brown eyes, frowning every now and then as if seeing something none of them could except for her.

– "Neither will sitting here like morons" – Muttered Zell under his breath.

Quistis gave him a piercing glare that was a clear sign that shutting up would be a very wise thing to do. In fact she gave the exact same look to Irvine and Selphie cutting the conversation short. Silence fell again as it had barely ten minutes before…and then more ten and more twenty and so on and so forth.

The instructor's gaze rolled over the entire group before resting once more in the control panel. The only sounds that could be heard came from the levels bellow where the other Seeds were waiting for arrival. Most of them were carefree, secure in the knowledge that they had already beaten those same forces before.

But there were those who knew well what was going to be waiting for them. Quistis shook her head slightly as she noticed Zell about to open his mouth again and the dangerous glint in Selphie's green eyes. But just then a loud gasp was heard bringing all attention back to Edea. She had a hand on her chest, right above her beating heart, a frown marring her expression as if something was constricting her chest, a pain none of them knew where it had came from.

– "Matron!" – Cried Selphie. The ship gave a sudden jerk to the right.

– "Hands on the controls" – Squall commanded abruptly, standing up without a thought.

– "What he says!" – Yelled Zell, before falling to the floor with a painful thud, as the group tried to hold to whatever support they could reach so they wouldn't follow. Edea stayed where she was, a hand firmly gripping the wall as the other rested on her chest, breathing laboured and slow.

Cid held her gently, waiting for something, anything to happen. What did happen was the ship stabilizing once more allowing Squall to reach the older woman. She held urgency in her gaze, fear in the way how she gripped his wrist in her smaller hand.

– "Now" – Edea whispered – "We are needed now. We have no time."

– "But we cannot move any quicker!" – Complained Selphie. Edea winced again.

– "Try" – Ordered Squall – "Everyone move into the cargo bay. We won't stay here waiting." – Some confused looks were thrown his way but there was no single comment against it. At last only him and Selphie stayed behind, Zell and Rinoa being led away after a particular hard look from the Commander.

– "What am I supposed to do Squall?" – The girl asked somewhat subdued. His eyes narrowed.

– "Open the bay, call someone to take your place and meet us there. We're waiting no longer." – And that was the only thing he said before leaving without looking back.

Somewhere, random time

- "I knew there was a reason why I liked that guy" – Hyne said with a wide grin – "Hello! Moving had to be done" – An impatient sound resounded behind her

– "Hey" – The sorceress almost pouted – "I am not interfering per se. I am just being…encouraging." – If the presence could roll its eyes it would have. Hyne's eyes seemed to harden after a second.

– "It was my fault" – She whispered – "My mistake. And they all paid for it. So many people…so many" – The woman shook her head gently – "The least I can do is insure help is on the way." – A booming sound replied in exasperation.

– "Well, I know that I didn't need to do that" – Hyne grinned openly as she knelt next to a small rippling lake of what could only be described as liquid magic – "But isn't it fun to mess up with things?" – The sounds that followed could be described as an angry parental rant to an oblivious child. Hyne seemed to ignore it as she watched the rippling magic in front of her eyes.

– "You can't fall now" – She whispered – "There's too much too lose and too much to win. You can't fail" – Something pushed her into the lake.

– "DAD!"

…

**And one more chapter has reached its end. I'm once again sorry for the delay but it's really hard to write some scenes and for them to be alright I'm going to need more time. Nevertheless I would like to receive some opinions so any comments, suggestions and the like are welcome. REVIEW YA ALL! **

…

**Next chapter: Traitors and vegetables (yes, vegetables)**

…

**See ya all soon**

**Reyavie**


	54. The game of betrayal

Hello everyone! Yes, I know I took an awful time to continue this story but I haven't been able to write for a huge amount of time. I finally get to it and what happens? It's an exam season. So here's the new chapter and I promise the next one won't take so long to get out. I thank everyone that reviewed here and I'll reply to the reviews shortly. And now the disclaimer which I do not own either. Thank Serene Angel Wing for the craziness.

**_Episode one – What happens when you don't have an idea for a Squalphie fic_**

**(Inside a cupboard)**

**Selphie**: How 'bout I lead a mission where I get to blow Galbadia to SMITHEREENS?

**Sen**: Er ... (looks an empty cup of coffee)

**Squall**: Selphie, how juvenile can you be? If you bombed Galbadia, then the radiation would kill us all.

**Selphie**: FINE then, be a party pooper!

**Squall**: I wasn't aware that we were having a party.

**Sen**: Hey! Squall! You're supposed to like her, you know!

**Squall: **I have to disagree. For the purpose of your story and to get as many reviews as possible, you twisted my personality so I would fall for Selphie, which, should I remind you, would never happen because-

**Selphie**: Because what? Because WHAT? You'd prefer that btch Rinoa? Or that prude Quistis? Huh? Huh? HUH?

**Squall: **...Please let me out of here.

**Sen**: Aw, you like her at heart, you just won't admit it because you have too much pride, that's all. Right?

**Squal**l: ...Whatever.

**Sen**: Hey, I could just leave you in that cupboard ... and bring more coffee.

**Squall**: Fine! I do like her ... a little.

**Sen**: (smirks in triumph) That's 15 to 0 Mr Leonhart.

**Selphie**: (is drinking more coffee) huh?

**Squall**: Dammit.

_**End of Episode one**_

…

**Reyavie**: I own absolutely nothing except for my own original characters, most of which don't have everything alright in the head. I also own the plot occurring after the original game and this huge pile of notes I'm supposed to read. And my copy of Diablo II.

**Tanathos**: She has a huge amount of pride in those.

**Eris**: Jealousy is a very bad thing cousin.

**Tanathos**: (gaps) I don't (chokes)

**Reyavie**: There, there (pats his head). I totally understand big brother.

**Ghost**: Quite a dysfunctional family…chapter ahead, please.

…

Welcome to the fiftieth-forth chapter of Second Life! **_I'm alive!_**

…

**Galbadia, Deling City**

Ariadne had the distinct feeling that Hyne had lied to her. Indeed she should have done something particularly bad to the first sorceress that ensured that her life would be filled with all sorts of the amazing things that happened to her. Aria winced as she felt a rock digging into her spine as she fell to the floor.

– "Oh my life's just peachy" – She hissed, standing up. The man in front of her had the nerve to smirk.

– "_That was…kind of a **big** mistake"_ – Muttered Minotaur blandly.

Ariadne didn't even bother answering as a grey blade got all too close for comfort. She ducked out of its path before swinging her right blade upwards in a wide arc, only to make it collide with the man's arm. The Seed forced herself not to listen to the cry of pain that soon followed, before smashing the other blade's handle on the back of his neck. He didn't have time to let out a grunt as he fell unconscious. A single look was spared to make sure he was out cold before she turned around her attention to the fray once more.

Sasha and Derek could not be seen anymore. The first thing Alex and herself had done had been call the maximum of attention towards themselves. Meaning that they had screamed like two idiots of some Middle Ages movie before proceeding to start the whole ruckus. It had worked. Ariadne hoped with all her being that it **_had_** worked. Because thinking that Eliza could die…was something that made her stomach twist and turn with fear.

– "_Behind you"_ – Warned Sacred. Aria dropped to the floor as a blade whizzed by the place where her neck had been barely seconds before. Another stone dug deeply into her leg as she did so.

Ariadne was beginning to feel that killing whoever had decided to blow up the entire square was an idea not to let go so easily. She snapped her head to the side, katana moving upwards to stop the new attack, the impact making the rock beneath her scream its presence quite loudly on her nerves. But the worst happened when emerald eyes followed her katana's surface and met dark orbs.

– "Kenward" – The voice that left her lips could barely recognized as such, a mix of growl and hiss, something that clearly told the whole anger that she was feeling, a hatred threatening to consume her.

– "Been a while Beckerman" – The General gave her a cocky grin, the only mark of what she had done barely two hours before being nothing more than a faded mark on his nose, indicating the touch of a strong healing spell. An urge to smash it again came to her heart and hands, fingers slowly curving around even more tightly on the handles of the two weapons.

Ariadne was shaking slightly and she couldn't say if it was because of that same anger or just the small fact that she was struggling to stop a blade from hitting her face single-handedly.

– "Indeed" – She brought her free one upwards and smacked the opposing sword as hard as she could. The momentum gave her time enough to roll away and turn to face him, an attack position that nearly drove her to her knees when she supported herself on her almost completely numb leg. Blood started to flow bringing back movement and the pain Ariadne was expecting. Only the first one was acknowledged for the moment.

– "I should have imagined you would be the cause for this small commotion" – Continued Kenward calmly, as is if they weren't in the middle of a fight, as if she hadn't been the one to attack him…as if the pity act he had done earlier had been nothing more than that. An **_act_**. – "Well done though Beckerman. I actually thought that you would have trusted me earlier. After all you didn't even kill Martine."

– "_I'll make sure not to do the same mistake with you"_ – Her teeth sank into her lip to stop the words from leaving. Instead she smiled dangerously, eyes narrowing with the same familiar emerald hue.

– "I never trusted easily" – Aria stated coldly – "I was not going to start with a traitor" – Her right arm moved upwards, holding her katana parallel to her line of sight while the other rested in front of her body – "How about we stop this useless babbling?"

Kenward shrugged before placing his Galbadian sword ready to attack. Ariadne raised an eyebrow slightly as her eyes analyzed the weapon. It seemed familiar, too close to the ones she had faced countless times…but there was something off with it. As if her memory was trying to point her a small detail her eyes couldn't see.

– "Enough nonsense" – Aria jumped to attention when the blade suddenly moved, too quickly.

– "_Something's wrong!"_ – The right blade moved just as quickly to stop it from hitting her face before she rolled around herself in a fluid movement to attack with the second. It was stopped easily by a second blade, thinner than the first one had been. Ariadne's eyes widened slightly in surprise. – "_Where in Hyne's name did that come from?"_ - Kenward just smiled.

– "You didn't think I would allow you an unfair advantage did you?" – He actually made a small displeased sound as if he was speaking to a mere child.

– "_Patronizing son of a bitch"_ – Ariadne thought, containing the small burst of anger – "_I'll give you the unfair advantage"_ – He had known. He had known all along someone from Galbadia Garden would come. Most importantly he had known **_she_** would come.

– "_But how?"_ – Aria ignored Taur's question leaving it for much later. She could not afford to let herself worry with something so small at the moment. Her life seemed a much bigger priority.

– "_For once you think that"_ – Stated Sacred calmly. Too calmly. A mental growl was his answer as Ariadne avoided yet another lunge of the strange weapon. Strange, because it was all too similar to her own and yet not. She fought against her own sensei with weapons equal to hers so Aria knew what to expect partially. Especially after using them for so long. Weaknesses were just as natural to her as strengths.

But that had been too long before and Kenward was not using **_twin_** blades as she was. He was using something very akin to a Galbadian sword and then that thinner and much fragile looking blade. Something that made his style seem totally unbalanced. It was an easier target nevertheless.

Aria began to move, taking special care into placing more strength behind her motions each time she stopped the smaller blade. The adamantium that had been collected by her own hands seemed to do wonders on what appeared to be mithril. Unfortunately Ariadne had forgotten she **_was_** in the middle of a battle, with more people than the one she was facing. That was why her face contorted in surprise when something came crashing against her back pushing her towards her opponent…and his still intact blade.

– "_This is so going to hurt…"_

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

Ariadne gasped in pain, fighting to open her eyes. But as her eyes opened the only things she saw were numerous black spots filling her line of vision. The Seed had to agree. Kenward was an idiot, someone she **_really_** wanted locked in an extremely dark and uncomfortable room, in lots of pain preferably, but he **_was_** a cunning bastard.

The second he had seen Ariadne be pushed towards him, he had raised the Galbadian sword, facing her, and had made a clean swipe all along her left arm. Her bloody katana rested now on the floor near the place where she had let it fall. Aria was beginning to develop an even stronger hatred for her knees. They seemed to be meeting the floor all **_too_** many times in the last hours.

– "Well, isn't this amusing" – Kenward's voice was soft, showing signs of weariness, but filled with assurance and an ability to grit her nerves to the point where Aria was feeling as if she could claw his eyes out with her bare nails. – "A Seed at my feet. What an honour. Did you actually believe that you would manage to invade the city and leave just like that?"

– "_What's with all the idiots that are trying to take over something and long speeches?"_ – Ariadne thought mentally rolling her eyes – "_If he begins to cackle I'm throwing up_." – She winced again, the pain rolling in waves through her arm, feeling how close she was already to that action. Suddenly the late snack, that had been their last meal the previous day, seemed extremely heavy to her stomach and all too eager to leave.

– "_Don't pass out!"_ – Snapped Sacred harshly – "_Keep yourself awake!"_

– "_Please Aria"_ – Minotaur's voice was anxious, filled with a fear he couldn't hide – "_Just listen to us"_ – Ariadne blinked rapidly, urging her body to obey her guardians. Her left arm hung, useless by her side, blood slowly dripping, its warmth barely managing to make itself felt in her chilled fingers. She closed her right hand tightly, using it as an anchor to reality.

– "Curaga" – Ariadne whispered as lowly as she could, feeling the gentle energy of the magic wash over her.

– "_Blood"_ – She thought with a shudder – "_How about stopping anytime soon yes?"_ – A groan fought to leave Aria's lips before it was pushed down with fierce determination. By now she should be in shock, not be feeling anything at all.

– "You fall so easily Beckerman" – Kenward continued – "After hearing so much about you from the little kid I expected better."

– "_Little kid?"_ – Her mind stored that for posterior use before testing the answer of her members. Her left arm still hurt like bitch but her legs were stinging with the familiar feeling of pins and needles, announcing the blood's returning once again. Ariadne closed her eyes for barely a second. – "_This is it."_ - Eyes opened

– "Shut up" – She stated, voice free from any pain, any of the fear she was feeling…only determination and disgust could be felt. – "Just shut **_up_**."

Aria stood again, watching detachedly as soldiers began to arrive to help their companions, how Alex and Caraway were fighting back to back, them that had never met each other, how Gina was shielding them from any major magic attacks while moving her long sword with almost unbelievable ease.

– "Let's end this" – Ariadne pulled her left arm back, out of the way, emerald eyes following Kenward's movements. She tensed for a second before jumping ahead, the single blade on her hand already sweeping through the air. The smaller sword parried it as Kenward flowed with her move. That didn't stop her.

Ariadne knew only one thing. If she stopped now she would die and she wouldn't be the only one. She ignored everything around her, the screams, the pain, the dust filling the air…in a moment's notice, Aria had smacked the rapier like weapon away from him. The thin metal was bent, its previous form lost after the vicious hits the girl had inflicted on it. Kenward's dark eyes met hers for a second. Beads of sweat rolled down his tanned skin and his breathing was the same as hers, quick and somewhat forced.

– "Aria!" – Her head snapped to the side, hearing the extremely welcome voice of Stephanie. A smile crossed her lips unwillingly but was quickly wiped away. The only thing Aria felt was a sudden blow to her stomach as she was tackled, her head beating against the stall that had been behind her, bringing stars back to her line of vision. Her breathing constricted as a hand grabbed her neck and squeezed painfully. – "_Stupidstupidstupid…"_

– "Quite frankly Beckerman" – Came Kenward's voice – "I grew tired of this game" – A small chocking sound left Ariadne's throat while she left the katana she still had only to claw uselessly his larger hand.

– "_Aria!"_ – The screams in her head made it all worse, the pain growing by each oxygen-deprived second.

Emerald eyes closed, images flashing behind them. It was her family, the one she had left behind for another world. It was her present family, her aunt and sister that had been there to pull her up every time she had fallen, her friends, the ones she would die to defend, it was…

- "_**I'll fulfil my promise**"_ – Aria had said those words…she hated breaking promises…

- "_Giving up?" _– Her mind whispered.

– "_**We'll fall together then**"_ – Answered a soft memory. Ariadne frowned as she realized what she was about to do.

– "_I'm not kneeling over…and dying because…of you"_ – Ignoring the pain once again she clawed with more strength, forcing her injured left arm to move searching for something, anything that could serve to help. – "_Argh! I'm not asking that much!_ – Her fingers touched something soft and Aria struggled to grasp it.

She opened her eyes, seeing Kenward's face. A disgusting grin was spread over his face, an almost sick pleasure he seemed to be taking from what he was doing

– "_I am not dying by your…hands"_ – She thought savagely – "_I am **not**!"_ – Aria yanked her left arm upwards with all her strength and hit his face with whatever she had grasped. Air filled her lungs as soon as his hand let go and she allowed a desperate coughing to leave her as she struggled to grasp her katana and vision at the same time. Then she looked at her hand…

- "I am **_never_** eating cabbage again" – Aria muttered seeing the vegetable that had saved her life. A grim expression overtook her face as she turned to Kenward again as he stood up shakily.

– "I am not dying either" – The Seed punched his face without even moving her blade – "I am not letting go of all I've done" – A swift kick against his stomach made him double over, struggling for the same air he had denied her – "I am not giving up."

Her knee crashed against his face, making him fall like a sack of potatoes to the floor. Dark eyes that had just moments before shown something akin to madness seemed confused.

– "I am so bloody sick and tired of all of you" – Ariadne stepped on his chest with her foot and pressed hard – "I am so sick of having to fight because of you. I am so sick of all this shit!" – Her katana rose in the air – "And you know what?" – Her eyes hardened.

– "I am ending this" – The blade fell and a scream of pain echoed in the air.

…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

…

- "Aria! – Stephanie ran as fast as she could, searching for her friend. One second Ariadne had been in the middle of the fray, she had seen the brunette fighting but after she had disappeared in the mass of struggling bodies and wayward spells. Stef almost hit herself for her stupidity. Her teachers would have had a fit if they had seen what she had done. She had placed her best friend in danger because she could not contain her stupid mouth.

– "_Breathe Stef"_ – Whispered the grave voice of Tiamat in her worried mind – "_You won't be able to do anything like that. And you'll endanger yourself._"

The blonde grimaced, smacking one soldier away from her path. As much as she hated to concede, her Guardian **_did_** have a point. She would not be able to help, neither her country nor her friend, dead. Stephanie ran across the battleground, stumbling over a couple of soldiers already unconscious while making some rather painful groans leave them, sounds lost in the middle of the commotion.

– "Stef!" – She turned around to Lara's stern expression. A spear pointed to the extreme end of the field, the one where the stands for the market were usually placed every Saturday. Her throat nearly constricted in that one second, as she saw now a familiar red blade rise in the air in the hands of its owner before dropping quickly.

– "No, Aria" – Stephanie whispered as she ran even faster than before at the thought of what was about to happen. Her friend never wanted to kill, she had always hated that, going to extremes to not do such a thing.

The blonde remembered the first mission Aria had returned from. She had found the sea-green eyed girl closed on her room, tears falling from her eyes uninterruptedly, while she looked at her hands like they had betrayed her. It had been a murderer, one of the many walking around Galbadia. It didn't matter. And now…Stephanie shook her head forcibly. What had to be done just had to happen. Nothing else to it…

- "Right?" – She sighed mentally before beating another soldier on the stomach with the pole of her glaive. Without even thinking, she pivoted on her right foot and dealt an extremely hard blow to his jaw. The sound of broken bones was impossible to ignore. But she did so, continuing in search of her friend.

– "Aria?" – Stef called gently.

Ariadne was kneeling on the floor, head bowed and her stained brown hair hiding her face from view. A large gash crossed her left arm, blood sliding slowly through her skin, staining all the fabric it found on the way. Her bloodied hands were grasping the weapon as a lifeline and the equally blood-covered blade didn't move an inch, stuck as it was on the man under it. It had crossed the shoulder, a position where no vital organ would have been affected. Stephanie almost smiled, the urge pushed behind because of the seriousness of the situation.

– "Aria?" – She repeated as her friend showed no sign of having listened. The dark head moved slowly as Ariadne raised it slowly.

– "I don't think I'm living past twenty by the way this is going" – A small twitch of her lips told the blonde girl that she was ok…Stef had an urge to hug the hell out of her.

– "Never ever disappear on us like that, girl" – She said fiercely. Aria pulled herself upwards, hands pulling the blade out with an almost sickening jolt, followed by a groan of pain from the unconscious man.

– "Next time I'll make sure to write on your schedule that I'm going to get myself in one of my usual messes" – Was the almost too calm reply. A disgusted glance was given to the moaning figure at her feet.

– "You're wounded" – Stephanie whispered as her eyes fell on the large gash on Aria's arm. Said girl didn't even twitch.

– "The pain is enough to tell me that Stef, but next time I need to hear the obvious I'll ask you" – Ariadne took a deep breath as she walked to her other weapon, sheathing the first one slowly. The instructor frowned. She hated when her friend stopped giving some importance to her well-being in battle. The blood kept flowing, showing no spell had been cast.

– "Then I'll continue with the obvious and will say that you aren't going anywhere like that" – Stef communicated simply, golden-brown eyes hard as she looked around for Lara, the appointed healer of the group. Of course the second she turned to see her best friend she was nowhere in sight.

– "I am going to **_kill_** her."

…

My POV

…

_For a moment I was ready to kill him. It would be so easy. Just turn my aim slightly to the side and the hit would have pierced the heart. He wouldn't have felt a thing. Or I think he wouldn't have felt a thing. It's not like I stabbed myself to death to see if one felt pain or not. _

_Ok, blood loss talking. _

_Would anyone blame me if I had though? After all, this** is** a war. One among our own people, fought because of nothing more than greed but a war nevertheless. Would anyone blame me if I had killed someone that had tried to kill me seconds before? _

_His family perhaps…his friends…myself. _

_There's nothing worst than looking at the mirror everyday and see what it reveals to us. I didn't…I still don't want to see a murderer looking at me. I did what I thought to be right. It's the way I've chosen to live all this time and I know…I know if I had killed him I would have killed a part of myself. _

_The one that saw that as a cold blooded murder. _

_And I'm not what my mirror would show. I'm not. _

_This is not revenge. This is not justice. Not any poetic ballad or something people will want to hear later just as it was done. This is war and I'm just a player in a game far greater than myself. But I am not going to destroy myself over it…now ask me if I feel guilty over the falling of my blade and I'll answer the only way I know. _

_Hell no! _

_You rip what you sow after all…_

…

**And here it is everyone! I hope it wasn't that bad. As always reviews are very welcome because, as much as it is interesting to know people do read this story, knowing their opinion is much better. So comments, suggestions and all that fun stuff and let me know. REVIEEEEEEEWWW! **

…

**Next chapter: Just what is so important with a city hall anyway? And we see the return of our favourite characters as well.**

…

**See ya all soon**

**Reyavie**


	55. Between right and wrong

**Hello everyone! Yes, feel free to pass out now because I am alive. Drowning in work but I'm alive. Why the huge break? Writer's block, loads of college assignments and too many things to count, including my lack of computer for a month or so. Anyway, I am trying to get all of this back on track, I am back to writing and even began the Sequel which is odd because I'm missing the final scenes of SL. Nevertheless I am back, here's the new chappie and I hope you like it. I'll do a huge effort to make sure the next one comes sometime next month but, as I'm struggling with projects, it would be a bit hard. Have a bit of patience with me.**

…

**Rea**: I'm still waiting.

**Eris**: For what?

**Rea**: Still waiting.

**Aria**: She's being confusing again.

**Rea**: And waiting.

**Tanathos**: Maybe she took too many pills.

**Rea**: WAITING!

**Bellona: **She owes absolutely nothing at all bar the huge amount of OCs that litter these pages and most of the plot.

**Rea**: (pats dragon) You all suck. But not my pretty little dragon. Who's her mother's pretty dragon?

**Aria**: She's being creepy again.

…

Welcome to fiftieth-fifth chapter of Second Life. Bloody hell, this is still going and going and going...

…

3rd Person POV

…

Ariadne's steps were as quick as she could force them to be in the middle of the whole mess. Her hair had fallen from the tight braid she had done earlier, a cure had been cast over the aching injury as she ran, too tired to even think about casting a more powerful spell, too focused to even try to think of other think other than her mission. If she did stop to think, she would probably pass out from that action only. Thinking was bad a thing to do in suicide missions.

– "Alex!" – Her scream crossed the air like a knife. Probably not the smartest thing to be done, as she was calling the attention both to herself and to her friend. The mob had chosen Caraway and the black haired Galbadian as the targets for the day so they were pretty much surrounded and Ariadne could see no way to join them.

– "_Guys"_ – She called quickly – "_Need help, need it fast. Clean me a path_."

– "_Aria…" _

– "_Now Red"_ – Her tone booked no arguments – "_We don't have time_." – He knew she wouldn't stop now. Even with the constant pleads of her guardians she wouldn't stop. Lieutenant? What a curse her own friends had placed upon her.

– "Aria?" – Her head wiped to the side only to meet Lara's concerned face

– "_Oh shit"_ – Aria thought with a sudden urge to bang her head somewhere. She had just got rid of one protective friend only to smack headfirst into another one. – "_Just great. Next time how about I just beg to be put out of the game?"_ – Her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked to her friend.

– "I am not going anywhere except our next destination."

Lara smiled slightly, her hand beginning to reflect the shine of whatever spell the girl was ready to cast. – "I am not dumb enough to stop you from doing anything Aria" – She said calmly – "But I am not letting you go anywhere like that."

And with a not so gentle hand she patted the injury throbbing in the girl's arm. Ariadne bit her lip with a strength that was already becoming all too familiar making the other girl frown.

– "Why can't you just allow us to be with you Aria?" – Lara sighed softly, her hand barely touching the wound – "Stop trying to do all by yourself. You don't have to. This is our country remember?"

– "Could you give me that lesson when we aren't about to be killed? I'm sure I would appreciate it more." – Another pat on the injury by Lara, another muffled long string of curses by the former earthling – "_Why in Hyne's name do I have to deal with sadistic creatures_?"

Ariadne glared as hard as she could to her friend, before turning her eyes one more to the battalion attacking the two men, Gina still behind them joining in the fray every time her protective work could be put aside for some moments. On the other side Aria could hear the sounds of the recently arrived Galbadian Seeds, shouts and curses filling the stale air as the battle moved on. Her eyes were drawn to a particular point of the field and the smallest smirk crossed her lips.

– "_Not again"_ – Groaned Sacred – "_Don't Aria. Last time…"_ – Ariadne didn't bother herself to listen to the rest. She wasn't about to let any past accidents get in her way. Especially when she knew exactly what she was doing…_maybe_.

– "Oh no, you don't" – Lara's hand grasped her arm with a lot more strength than the one probably needed, making her wince in pain – "Stop running ahead of us." – The other brunette said sternly not seeming the least concerned.

– "I know you Aria. I know how you tend to try and keep us out as if we were little children that need to be coddled. But we're grown men and women, warriors for more years than yourself. Now trust us. Besides, I wouldn't allow you to leave my sight with that injury." – Ariadne almost sulked, the deep frown crossing her face telling much more than any words she could have spoken. She had enough to deal with from her guardians whose voices she couldn't stop discard. Now she seemed condemned to deal with her friends playing babysitter as well.

– "_They're channelling Lugh. They simply **have** to be."_ – The girl thought as Lara prodded her wound, kindly this time.

– "Cura." – Was the single word that left her lips leading to a surprisingly fast mending of the tissues. The skin was still tender, showing that the wound was very recent, the colour still a faint red, marring the tanned tone. But there was no more blood leaving it. Ariadne literally gaped.

– "How come I can't do that with my healing magic?" – She asked. Lara actually smirked.

– "Because my Cura can kick your Curaga's ass anytime, anywhere." – Aria froze for a second then smiled dryly.

– "Please do me a favour Lara and don't act like Sasha." – She said simply – Or even better. Stop acting like _me_."

– "I will make sure to follow that advice Aria." – Was the calm reply as the other girl turned back to her more peaceful demeanour.

– "Now that's more like it." – The lieutenant stated with slight relief as she began to walk away – "Come on, if you wanna come then do what I do and prepare yourself to one hell of a bumpy ride."

Ariadne stalked over the battleground like a woman with a mission and her frown seriously warned the ones on her way that crossing her path on that moment would be a bad idea. Of course there were idiots that did forget to turn the light bulb on. Those ended up meeting only her fist and the very hard handle of the single katana she carried. Even that one was placed on its sheath the second she reached her goal.

Several bikes rested haphazardly on the floor where they had been dropped upon the arrival of the galbadian forces, no guards or men to keep them safe from anyone that came by. She understood that that had been the last thing any of them would have thought in the mist of all that had taken place and appreciated it.

– "This is your plan?" – Aria didn't even look at her friend as she grabbed the nearest to her and pulled it to a standing position. Her arm complained with the motion but she ignored it with an almost experienced abandon.

– "Do you have any other idea?" – She straddled it and frowned slightly as she began making the direct connection. It took but a moment for the bike to start humming loudly. Lara didn't say a thing. It wasn't as if her friend would listen at the moment and it was the best shot they could take at the moment, even if the Galbadian refused to admit it. Instead she chose to get the bike next to her and do the exact same thing. Ariadne almost smiled in joy when she drove forward.

Adrenaline cursed through her veins as she made the vehicle move between the soldiers in direction of the one she needed to save her city. One that had no clue of his role in her plan. Eyes widened in surprise, men and women jumping to get out of her way as fast as they could.

– "Aria?" – Yelled Alexander.

– "Last time I checked, yes." – She said quickly almost running a soldier over to get to them. – "General, get on." – There was a moment of silence in which Caraway looked at her as if judging what the hell she was thinking. Ariadne could almost picture what he was seeing.

Her totally dishevelled self, covered in blood and probably mud, as well as the dust that had filled the entire area. If she joined the tiny pieces of cabbage that were stuck to her skin and hair, she could understand why he was thinking twice about joining her. The problem was that she didn't give a damn.

– "Are you going to fucking start moving?" – Aria asked harshly – "Or you can just wait there until we all get killed. Your choice." – It wasn't. Not really. The way the four Galbadians stared at him yelled loudly there was no way he would be allowed any other choice other than join her. Not after all they had done to their city to get him out. - "Now! Lara can't keep them away much longer" – Ariadne pointed with her weapon towards the other girl, whose own bike had stopped to allow her to raise her arms to the sky, a huge shimmering shield glowing barely two meters away.

From the outside countless spells kept hitting without a break making her wince from time to time. Alexander clenched his fists giving a murderous look to the general. He knew how hard that kind of spell craft was and, as good as Lara was at them, he would not allow her to suffer. Caraway just nodded before getting behind her. Aria almost winced when she felt how close his body was to hers. It seemed her anger towards the man translated into something akin to involuntary disgust.

– "_Great"_ – She thought again with a huge urge to get herself knocked out for a century – "_Now I can't even control my reflexes. Probably will be possessed again next. How about that for an idea Hyne?"_ – The Seed pushed those thoughts out of her mind. As always, she had more important things to worry about than the fact she could barely touch the man without wanting to smack him.

There was a moment in which everything seemed to stand still to her eyes. Aria breathed deeply, not bothering with the corrosive smell of the weapons and the touch of raw magic so near. Then it all moved again and she knew she had to move as well. With a brisk movement of her wrists, Ariadne turned the machine on and felt the strength of the engine beneath her.

Two soldiers barely had time to get out of the way before the bike almost hit them. Ariadne barely noticed. Her eyes followed the streets, the patterns she had known so well for the several years she had spent there. She knew her destiny well.

– "Caraway?" – Aria yelled over the wind rushing into her ears – "Clean the way." – It sounded so wrong, even to her that had said those words.

But the General knew what she needed, knew what she had asked for him to do. In a single moment the sword was once again in his hands. And it was not a second earlier. As the sole rebel-General, so to speak, he was a major target and it seemed everyone in the freaking battleground wanted to win a promotion.

Suddenly Ariadne found herself with a major X mark on her back and only a well placed Shell stopped the brunt of the attack from hitting. The sound of other bikes suddenly made itself known all too close to them for comfort.

– "_You are being chased"_ – Aria struggled not to growl.

– "_Why thank you Red"_ – She snarled back, pushing the bike to the side to avoid the brunt of a Comet spell normal Galbadian soldiers shouldn't be able to do – "_I hadn't noticed that small little detail_."

– "_You are most welcome."_ – Sacred was saved from yet another remark because, at that moment, one of the bikes managed to reach them. Caraway's sword slashed blindly, almost cutting one of the two men's head and Aria's arm in the way.

– "Look at where you aim that thing General" – She screamed, struggling to make herself hear over the racket. – "Where's Lara?" – Aria risked a glance behind her and flinched as if she had been burned.

Her friend, joined by Alexander, was being pushed back as if to make sure she wouldn't interfere – "Hyne, I just know you hate us right now." – The Seed hissed. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to avoid the hits the soldier by her side kept giving her. He was obviously more used to it than her. Aria's features contorted in a scowl as she was nearly driven out of the road.

She could not deal with power hungry fanatics that wished to get higher on the hierarchic chain by killing any Seed at the moment. Didn't they see she was with one of their own? A round of bullets was her answer. The bike swerved quickly to the right as her hands lost control for a second, eyes closing in reflex as her leg exploded in pain.

– "Shitshitshit…" - She continued to mumble curses, the only way she found to push her pain away and concentrate on not getting them both killed. Emerald eyes rolled quickly from side to side and narrowed. – "I've had it" – Aria whispered – "Caraway! Protect!" – He didn't speak but the spell did surround them both with its silvery surface. She didn't waste any time.

– "Firaga!" – Her favourite brand of magic left as easily as ever, the flames that never stopped once to both intimidate and awe her, hitting the opposing bike with violence, forcing it against the wall with a strident sound. Aria smirked in a vengeful way, feeling her injury throb painfully. Yes indeed. They had deserved every bit.

Besides…they would live.

– "_Pity"_ – Commented Sacred. She raised an eyebrow as she went back to concentrate herself on the road.

– "_Dear Hyne Red, what the hell am I teaching you?_"

– "_That I hate just as much as you when you get hurt…and that revenge's acceptable in certain occasions_." – She had to start thinking in private before her guardian become totally and completely corrupted. Ariadne shook her head as she noticed her thoughts wandering. She recognized that event. It seemed that the blood loss was once again affecting her and this time there was no Lara to knock her over the head. – "_Left or right?_"

– "_Forward then right"_ – The bike turned abruptly to follow the instructions. Ariadne could barely remember that place but soon enough the tall building of the City Hall showed in front of her eyes – "_And now for the end of this game."_ – It would be over soon.

…

My POV

…

_Have you ever tried being stabbed, shot, chased like a rabid animal, insulted, betrayed all in the space of two hours? Let me just say something then. _

_It is **not** pleasant. _

_And that's the greatest understatement I ever said in my whole freaking life. The only thought that keeps me going is that this won't take much long to be over. That's the only thing keeping my eyes open and body moving. After…I'll see what will happen. Until then…someone turn off my nervous system. _

_The pain is annoying the hell out of me. _

…

3rd Person POV

…

It didn't take too long until the large metal gates of the City hall showed themselves in front of them. – "The gate is closed" – Ariadne didn't even bother to answer to the man sitting behind her.

– "Beckerman!" – Shouted the general, apparently trying to make himself hear over the noise of the shotguns that were still sounding loud and clear.

– "I heard you!" – She said simply, making no movement to change direction – "I am just deciding to ignore you for the moment." – The gate came closer but Aria didn't even move her hand towards the brakes. Instead she took one hand away from the bike and raised it in the air – "Flare!"

Ariadne rarely used any fire magic above the level Firaga. She rarely needed it and it took quite a bit of strength to cast that spell without any consequence. But, for some wonderful accident of chance, the sudden tiredness that she was expecting to feel didn't happen.

– "_Miracles do happen_."

– "_Depends on the point of view_" – Sacred's voice grumbled softly. That was answer enough as to why she was alright. Aria would have frowned and stopped to inquire her guardians as to why it seemed that their connection had expanded almost to the point of reflex but, unfortunately, if she tried she would end up seven feet under with a memorial saying something relative to "_Dead by pure stupidity"_.

Guards appeared in front of her but she paid them no mind, maneuvering the bike through them and directing it to the central door. A hand grasped her waist with more strength than she thought wished or necessary – "_Think in your country girl_" – Aria hissed mentally – "_You need the guy alive. Do not kill him_."

Another Flare left her body and, this time, she felt her energy dwindling, not taking a moment to think about it. A small wince crossed her body but not from her. It seemed the general didn't like bikes too much. That or climbing stairs on one wasn't something he did everyday. – "Conference room?" – Ariadne didn't need to look back to see the frown in his face.

– "Second floor, third to rig…" - The word was cut down as the bike moved upwards. She could barely remember the last time she had been in that place. One mission she was sure Caraway hadn't allowed as it had involved the resistance of Zaed. – "Left!" – The Seed followed the command unconsciously.

Her mind seemed only to register the path in front of her. The way for her to put an end to everything. And behind her was the man she needed to do so. Just as much a pawn as she was. Both jailed by their choices and hurt by their actions.

Of course he didn't have the Hyne-forsaken bullet digging into her muscle. She stopped the bike in the middle of the hallway as an unexpected obstacle appeared. A small glint of tiredness filled her heart as she saw the goal of their journey.

It was so close…and if Taur didn't stop singing the worst rendition of "So Far away" she had ever heard she would have to find a way to kill him. Permanently. With a frown she turned the machine off and stared at the group denying them passage.

– "Beckerman" – Called an all too familiar voice. Ariadne's lips twitched in a slight smirk as a sudden hilarity overtook her.

– "You know something Tanner?" – She asked as if, in that moment, she didn't have to worry about the dozen men or so in front of her and that were out for her blood. – "We so gotta stop meeting like this" – Brown eyes regarded her severely.

– "You tend to be pushed against me lieutenant"

– "Already heard?" – The Seed continued calmly pushing herself off the bike while containing a pained grimace. Caraway did the same. – "Sounds like a freaking joke even to me. Anyway…" – All lightness seemed to vanish from her countenance, cool emerald eyes wide and unblinking.

– "We have reached a small impasse Tanner. What are you going to choose?" – The Commander frowned but didn't answer while Ariadne waited patiently. She had known him for a long time, courtesy of Stef's brother, and he could pride himself in being one of the few soldiers she could stomach. Loyal and trustworthy, a soldier in the truest sense of the word, bound to honor and duty. – "_Which duty will you pick?_" – Aria thought, hand reaching towards the back pocket of her pants and the device stored inside. He seemed somewhat awkward, his expression tense as if he was fighting an invisible enemy.

– "What are you going to do?" – Tanner asked sending her question back. Aria shrugged lightly. Stephanie was right. Wherever she was tired or hurt she did act like a scatter-brained nuisance. The day she admitted that she would make sure to look for a nice deep lake to throw herself in.

– "What I have to do" – The Seed said simply – "Not much more to it, really." – Aria frowned as unknown sounds reached her ears and had an urge to groan out loud. She couldn't believe more problems were on their way. Her leg gave a sharp twitch of pain as she leaned on it, ready to try and unsheathe her weapons the second they were needed.

Of course considering the way she was feeling that second could be turned into minutes…hours…or just days because Aria was likely to pass out sometime soon. She sent a look back to her companion and frowned inwardly.

Caraway was silent, his features just as frozen as always. – "_Either he doesn't want to put his ass on the line and I will kill him or he just wants to give Tanner a chance to choose whether he kills us or not_" – Ariadne thought, feeling the sarcasm on her own words hit her – "_Which of them the worst I wonder_." – For a moment Ariadne could almost feel Taur holding back his not-so-witty comment and thanked him for that. She couldn't deal with that on top of everything else.

Tanner didn't move for what seemed to be an eternity before finally stepping to the side. – "Commander?" – Asked one of the soldiers, presumably his second in command.

– "Stand down" – The older man ordered sharply, eyes still dissecting the two in front of him. – "I am not sure of what you wish to do here Beckerman" – Tanner continued in a softer tone. – "But the truth is that everything I saw you do lately was to the good of Galbadia and Galbadia Garden. General…" - He bowed his head slightly – "I am still yours to command." – Ariadne knew there was a reason for her to like the older soldier. Aria's hand turned away from the small comm. and the alarm she had been ready to press.

– "Are you hearing anything?" – Asked the General turning away from the now arguing Galbadians. Aria frowned. Besides Tanner yelling something about chain of command she could not manage to hear much of anything. – "Someone's coming" – Continued Caraway pulling himself away from her and unsheathing his sword. Without a word he raised his arm and pulled a katana out and placed it in her hand.

The red-crystal covered metal shone for a second while he touched it, not recognizing its owner but otherwise showed no animosity. Soon enough it had returned to its normal blood red hue. Steps echoed in stairs, the sound of weapons and chains, harsh breathing of several persons. Ariadne's eyes widened, sea-green bright and surprised, as familiar faces met them.

A kind smile, a caring expression, a mischievous twinkle, hard blue eyes shining dangerously

– "_Oh. My. Hyne"_ – Whispered her numbed mind – "_You hate me so much it's not even a joke."_

– "_Where should we send your body?" _

– "_Shut **up** Taur."_

…

My POV

…

_Color me surprised please. And here I was thinking they actually would have the slightest bit of sense in those heads. When I say we can handle it means we can handle it with no babysitters being needed. Don't they trust me…don't they trust us enough to fight for ourselves? _

_We are not children. We have been trained and…_

_Hell, this is **our** country! _

_And I'm sounding like a stupid brat with a temper tantrum. Alright, so I didn't want them involved. They had enough in the last months. I had a debt with Galbadia and Galbadia Garden. They only have grudges between them. What are they doing here? There are answers I could really pass without knowing. _

_Next item in list: Not get killed. Again. _

_That item seems to be repeating itself on my list too many times. _

…

**Done with this chapter everyone. I hope it wasn't too boring and I'll make an effort to make the next ones slightly more interesting. Nevertheless I think you know the drill. Please REVIEW!!!!!! Opinions, comments and suggestions are more than welcome.**

…

**Next Chapter: FINALLY they return! And we see the power of the media.**

…

**See ya all soon**

**Reyavie**


	56. Our choices

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! Alright, I am slightly late…**

…

**Bellona**: loud bout of coughing

…

**VERY LATE!!! (glares) Don't get muses. They hate you and laugh too much about your mistakes. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter. I actually think it's not that bad, which is a new one for me. I hope you all like it and all that fun stuff. THANK YOU all of you who reviewed. That leaves me jumping like crazy every time there's a new comment about my story. Thank you. Next chapter should be around some time around late January, beginning of February due to exams.**

…

**Ghost**: To her infinite sorrow…

**Eris**: And to our horror,

**Tanathos**: After a huge fit.

**Bellona**: Crying.

**Aria**: Screaming.

**Ghost**: And generally seeming a lunatic.

**Bellona**: Reyavie realized she didn't receive Final Fantasy on Christmas. She owns nothing at all.

**Rea**: I hate you all.

…

Welcome to fiftieth-sixth chapter of Second Life. Can you believe I am STILL writing?

…

3rd POV

The silence was so thick Ariadne had the feeling that if she tried to move she would not be able to. Her eyes rolled over the different faces. They seemed to have battled to make their way there. All had their weapons unsheathed and ready to be used, not to mention eagerly, much more than her battered brain and body would allow her to. For a moment she was totally lost in what to do.

– "_Flee_?" – Minotaur said matter-of-factly.

Aria's curse clearly said that she could pass without hearing his jokes. She didn't need much to know that she was in deep problems. So Ariadne dealt with it the only way she knew. Pushing it back so she could focus on the much more important things. The life-threatening ones.

– "I should have expected you to come" – The Galbadian commented lightly, trying to keep the suffering tone well away from her voice. Besides, it wasn't as if she didn't expect that particular event to take place. – "I only thought the others would make sure to not stay behind."

And indeed several members of the group were missing. She could not see the yellow clad form of Selphie or the cocky grin Irvine sported at all times. There was no sheepish expression denouncing Zell's presence and who knew where the rest of the Balamb crew was.

– "They are downstairs" – Was Squall's cool comment. By the sounds reaching them it was obvious the rest of the Seeds weren't having tea and cookies with the Galbadian force. That brought her suddenly to reality. She didn't have time for this or herself. She had others to take care of…and their feelings would have to wait. Simple as that.

– "_Right" _– Sacred added dryly – "_Simpler would be impossible." _

– "_Stop impersonating Taur, Red" _– Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance – "_One wannabe comic-relief is enough for me."_

– "Maybe you should begin by explaining just what you are doing here in the first place?" – Suddenly Aria found herself between a wall and a very hard place, wondering just how close to Spanish inquisition the scene would look to a observer with the lightest trace of historic education. Just sheer will kept her from taking a step backwards and take cover behind the taller form of the Galbadian General. Which would have been pathetic.

– "Mission." – And that answer was definitively award deserving, probably for the most vague answer ever said. – "Which we have to continue if you don't mind. Maybe…"

– "Maybe we should get going?" – Edea walked forward, her calming presence reason enough to keep them all silent and in non-rant mode. Her expression wasn't exactly peaceful and the curiosity was almost blatant, however, she distinctively held more patience that any of the others. – "I believe this matter should be addressed later."

It wasn't a question. Mother's privileges or not, even Squall backed away though his gaze promised a long questioning when they weren't in danger. Even knowing she would be into it later, Ariadne could only think that, former sorceress or not, a statue should be made in Edea's honor. Maybe saying something like "For saving Aria's ass, more than once, due to unmeasured curiosity." The words sounded stupid even to her.

– "I agree with that completely" – Maybe it would be best for her to remain silent as five words granted her the sharpest glares she had seen in the last months. Silent could be quite pleasant, yes. Her comm. choose that exact moment to begin its incessant ringing. – "_Any more problems and I'll go nuts"_ – Aria thought with a mental sigh – "_Nope, can't deal with more of those_."

– "Yes?"

– "Where the bloody hell are you Beckerman?" – Aria's mind divided itself at that moment. Half wanted to kick Seifer's ass from there to Trabia while the other wanted no more than hug him for having the greatest sense of opportunity on the face of Gaea.

– "On my way to the others" – She answered calmly – "The question is where you are. You were supposed to bring your team here."

– "Someone had to clean up after your mess lieutenant." – Seifer drawled – "Couldn't get out of jail without destroying causing a civil war, could you Beckerman?"

– "Oh shut up, you idiot" – Interrupted another voice – "You spent the last half an hour saying you were bored and I won't even start in the party you almost threw when the go signal was given."

– "Nobody really asked you instructor."

– "Tough luck." – Continued Stephanie – "Aria, Gregor just called. Everything is ready."

– "Pass him to me." – Ariadne ignored the way the conversation between the two blondes, if one could call it that, continued.

– "We're waiting for you lieutenant" – The male voice was no-nonsense like but, from it, a great deal of satisfaction was heard – "All's in order."

– "And range?" – She asked without missing a beat.

– "From Deling to Timber, Esthar and Dollet passing through Balamb" – Replied Gregor – "Heck, even Centra would pick it up if it wasn't a complete wasteland." – The Seed could barely believe that something was finally going alright.

– "Thank you Gregor, we'll meet you in a minute. Stef, stop arguing nonsense and get yourself here. Almasy, get me Sasha and join the guys from Balamb. I want this place cleaned of enemies, you got that?" – The long string of orders was cut short by an unexpected connection to their links, followed by an even more snappish voice.

- "He doesn't need to get anyone" – Interrupted her friend's voice from another line. The sharp breathing and somewhat chocked voiced indicated her tiredness and the quick steps, that she was running like there was no tomorrow. – "'Liza will be fine" – Sasha managed to say among the rounds of shooting that kept flying around her. – "Two broken ribs, right arm in four places, internal bleeding and more scrapes and bruises than I can count but she will live." – The footsteps stopped.

– "The kid was a fucking spy." – She concluded with her usual bluntness. There were some rather interesting insults coming from the other sides of the line that Ariadne felt no interest in dwelling in. Betrayal had become the word of the day before the conquest of the Garden but hearing not every little traitor had been found out was a huge blow to their confidence in each other.

– "I know." – The lieutenant answered, as if what had been said was nothing more than a random greeting. – "Kenward gloats too much." – All the voices fell silent allowing the sounds of the battle outside to sweep in.

– "Did you kill him?" – Aria didn't answer – "She didn't" – Shrugged Sasha – "He must be crippled somewhere. Seifer, you ass, there's a whole platoon behind you."

– "Move it Beckerman!" – Was the last thing Ariadne heard before the line went dead. – "That's it. Gregor, get half of your platoon to their location." – She ordered sternly – "Stef, I want you here stat."

– "Yes, ma'am!"

– "Caraway?" – No one answered. Aria turned back, ready to start with a very interesting description of what would happen if he didn't follow her immediately until she saw his expression.

The General was staring at this daughter, back straight and stern posture. His eyes, however, gave him away. There was a glint of relief in their depths, a spark of happiness he couldn't hide. Rinoa wasn't behaving in a similar way though. At that time, her attitude was so much like Squall in brooding mode that Aria had to push back a stupid, not to mention extremely unwelcome, thought of how much time the two were spending near each other. Or if it was possible for the _opposite_ to happen.

– "_I hate my mind with a passion."_ – Her eyes fell on one, then to the other and finally, back again.

– "For the wonderful reaction I'm being presented with I believe I can say there will be no tearful reunion." – Ariadne interrupted dryly – "Then how about we get a move on before the whole rest of the bloody Galbadian army joins us?"

Calling that an order would be the greatest understatement in the story of Gaea. _She_ should have had the time to talk to her friends, to say all the words that were beating around in her mind. _She_ should have had the time to be with her family, with the ones fighting in the ground level, to end the stupid fight they were all in. She should. But her people were first in priorities list.

There was no other choice.

The girl finally moved, forcing herself to ignore the pain shooting through her leg as she dragged it behind herself. The sadistic curiosity that kept making her wonder just how many bullets had managed to get in was also pushed back. Caraway moved when she did, his eyes turning sharply away from Rinoa to meet Tanner's. There were no words. The Commander just nodded in agreement with whatever he had read from that movement. Then the General's eyes dark brown eyes were on hers with the same strength as ever.

– "What now?" – Ariadne's hand tightened around her weapon with an almost bruising amount of pressure.

– "Now." – She began, a slow smirk appearing on her lips, one that usually spelled mischief – "You prepare your best bullshit General." – Sea green eyes glinted with faint amusement. – "You're going to be on TV."

…

My POV

…

_The plan wasn't nothing to complicate in essence. A group had been sent to Dolet, another to Zaed and a last one to Zendric's edge. _

_The first one had the easiest task so to speak. Clean the communication's tower, including any visitors any of us would prefer to not see, and put it up and running in case anything had been destroyed over the last months. Easy enough I thought. _

_Apparently I was right in that small bit, at least. _

_That was one of the reasons that made me not send anyone of the gang there. I like to have people I can trust on watching my back in case I place myself on one of my messes. That's **another** one of the reasons why discovering the truth about that little piece of shit bothered me so much. _

_A spy for **Kenward**, of all people. And because of him, Eliza got hurt. Because that little piece of shit sold himself for some thing I really couldn't care less. He's probably getting something very close to death when I get my hands on him. _

_Bypassing that, the group from Zaed would signal Zendric's edge to act. Taking over the truck was easy, entering the city trivial. All of that went to **hell** the second I found out Caraway had been sentenced to death in little less than two days. As much as I hate him, I cannot deny he's one of the few I trust with the command of a military force without having to expect them to shoot me on the back the second I turn around. _

_And the soldiers look up to him, for some odd reason I can't possibly imagine. Even Tanner for Hyne's sake. _

_My plan? _

_Make him the politician he could have been. He should have been. Make him walk forward and show himself to the people for us, be the symbol of an alternative. Not give him the power. _

_Hell, I'm not **that** stupid. _

_But show someone that the people know and respect. I can only hope there are some people actually willing to listen._

…

3rd Person POV

…

The press room was full to the brink with activity when Aria dragged herself in leading the small group. Several Seeds walked around, their uniforms proudly displaying their rank despite the danger of capture and even death for the status only. Their features, however, held relief when the group squeezed in, hope slowly growing in eyes, which had been consumed by duty, not faith in their future.

– "Glad you managed to get in here in one piece, lieutenant." – A man came forth slowly. He was blond, extremely so, almost to the point where it made him seem an albino, dark blue eyes hard and strong, a deep contrast with his pale complexion.

– "Sorry for the delay Gregor." – Ariadne forced a very small smile, placing her weapon slowly on its sheath, knowing that, for the moment, it wouldn't be needed. – "Is everything ready?"

– "When the general is, so are we." – It was _very_ easy to see Caraway wasn't one of Gregor's favorite people. There was a disdainful glint in his eyes, common to most of the Seeds present. – "Take him away."

Ariadne had an urge to say that they were not supposed to kill him _yet_ but held the, rather stupid, comment from leaving her mind, teeth sharply digging into her lower lip to avoid any problems.

– "Control room on the right, lieutenant." – Continued Gregor – "Lara should be arriving soon." – She gave him a pointed look when he took a small glance at her leg. Aria didn't need his comments in addiction to the others' especially when those comments weren't going to make her life any easier. – "We will take over from here."

Hyne, why couldn't they all stop acting like overprotective parents taking care of a single child? The girl nodded sharply nevertheless, watching as Caraway was lead to the next room. Strangely enough, Rinoa followed without a word or a comment, for or against it.

- "_Weird. Did someone hit her on the head?" _

– "_Aria."_ – Scolded Sacred.

– "_No, seriously."_ – Continued the Seed – "_She wouldn't be caught dead ten meters away from the guy and now she isn't allowing him out of her sight? Allow me to find it odd." _

– "_Allowed, now go take care of those wounds before you faint from blood-loss."_ – Her good sense prevailed.

– "See you all in a bit." – Aria said with false cheer before slipping away as fast as her injuries allowed, door closing after her. She looked calmly behind, as if expecting someone to follow her, but that stopped as Edea's gentle voice was heard, saying how they should join the other Seeds in a place where they wouldn't bother.

As long as they didn't bother her, Aria wouldn't mind if they did a ball on the top floor while appreciating the view. Dragging herself towards the chair behind the giant wooden desk and falling on it was all but the first step. Her leg was throbbing in pain and she could barely summon strength enough to her mind and arms to take care of it before it infected completely.

Ariadne allowed her head to fall behind slightly as to rest it against the chair, one hand trying to reach for one of the multiple knives she had been forced to carry, only to pierce the fabric of her pants deeply, ripping it apart without the smallest bit of care. It wasn't as if it would have any use later on.

Or as if she actually _cared_ about it, at the moment.

So distracted she was, that the girl didn't even notice when the door opened, announcing the entrance of a spectator.

– "I hope you know that you cannot do that by yourself." – Aria raised her head from the fabric with a horrible thought of having to change her job because she obviously couldn't be a spy anymore. How could someone fail to hear that Hyne-forsaken buckle he wore all the time?

– "I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong then." – She said simply, pushing his comment aside to continue. In three large steps he was in front of her, hands grasping her wrists with almost bruising strength.

– "I'm beginning to tire of the way you keep refusing to allow anyone's help."

– "Well aren't we a hypocrite? And I am beginning to tire of the way you keep thinking I am a masochist that can't take care of herself. Even?" – Ariadne threw back mockingly, hands pushing away from his hold only to continue her healing. She had been wrong.

She hadn't been shot once but _thrice_. Three different wounds marred her skin and, with the luck she was having, they had hit the muscle at least once. The good news was that no major blood vessels had been pierced. She couldn't appreciate it as much in that particular moment.

– "_Yay!"_ – She thought dryly – "_Fucking bastards that just had to use fucking guns because they can't freaking hold a fucking sword without cutting themselves on the **handle**."_

Aria had no way to know if the bullets had remained in the flesh and closing the wounds with them inside sounded a _very_ stupid thing to do. Now that she thought of it, so was bleeding all over the place.

– "_Blood-loss you is really amusing."_ – Commented Minotaur. There was a very angry, and thoroughly _impossible_ to ignore, dark look sent by Sacred, carrying something akin to the strength of a truck.

– "_Brother!"_ – He hissed slowly.

– "_Yes, yes, I know." _– Dismissed Taur – "_Shut up, think and don't forget to shut up." _

– "_You forgot keep silent." _

– "_Stop it! Both of you!"_ – Silence fell on her mind immediately. Maybe it was the way her mental voice had seemed exhausted that had pushed them into it but the fact was that the only thing she could feel was regret and worry. And annoyance, couldn't forget that. – "_Sorry guys." _

– "_Don't." _– Interrupted Sacred – "_We were being childish…just take care of your wounds_." – She loved those brothers, even in their worst moments.

– "Let me see." – Ariadne opened her eyes slowly, barely aware that she couldn't remember when she had closed them.

– "Huh?" – Squall didn't even acknowledge her answer, simply pushing her hands aside.

– "Let me see." – He repeated tonelessly.

– "I can…"

- "I don't care if you can or cannot Aria." – The Commander interrupted without changing his tone – "For once keep _quiet_ and allow me to interfere before I make it an order."

– "As if you needed my permission." - Ariadne found that she couldn't continue to argue, tiredness filling her limbs and mind. Even if half of her mind whispered he _didn't_ have the right to order her to move a finger, never mind allow him to do anything to her.

– "Your dagger." – The girl barely nodded, simply placing the blade she was still holding on his hand. She could only feel her leg freezing, a sure sign he was numbing her flesh, most probably with something not stronger than a Blizzard. The second she managed to care, she would thank the fact she couldn't feel pretty much anything in that. Something poked around in her wound for a moment but Aria was only called to attention when a piece of fabric was stuck into her mouth and a voice ordered – "Hang on."

It was the only warning she had before piercing pain shot through her leg, traveling up her body. Aria screamed. As loudly as she could, uncaring if the fabric managed or not to muffle the sounds, until tears came to her eyes and she wished she could pass out. A small part of her mind acknowledged that, even without the fabric, she wouldn't be able to scream. The strong magic of a Stop spell was constricting her movements to the point of paralysis.

She was sure she called him of anything and _everything_ her mind could think of but, in the mist of the pain, she couldn't really remember. Moments passed, seeming centuries to her pained brain, before the tissue was taken from her mouth and the soft warmth of a healing spell touched her wound, slowly lulling it to a deep numbness far more comfortable than the one before. A hand touched her face, barely moving even when her tears fell upon it. – "I had to take the bullet out before I could stop the blood."

– "Well, next time knock me out, you bloody butcher." – Aria took her head away before placing it on her hands, breathing pained and harsh. – "No wonder you weren't chosen to any medical team."

- "Any other injury you care to inform me of?" – There was a very strong urge passing through her limbs that almost made her curse him on the spot. Why did he have to ignore all her words ninety-nine percent of the time was something she couldn't understand.

– "No, daddy dearest." – A hiss and a very annoyed look would have to be enough for the moment before going back to her previous position. There was a movement by her side just before… - "Just what the fuck is wrong for **_everyone_** to poke that bloody wound?"

Ariadne grasped the tender skin of her arm, fierce emerald eyes trying to burn a whole through him before they turned their natural, calmer color. She would never admit it, not to him, not to _anyone_, but she did need rest. Both her mind and body were weary, each aching painfully for different reasons.

Her body would recover given time Aria couldn't spare at the moment. The rest of her…when she saw Eliza again, made sure with her own eyes her friend would be alright, that no harm would come to the other girl.

– "Care to rephrase your answer?" – Ariadne ignored him. She was in no hurry to have a shouting match and was clearly sick of being handled like she was china, or so she thought of it at any rate. The conversation might have continued for quite a while if the sound of steps approaching had not broken their stare war.

The door opened sharply allowing Gregor's entrance. Aria almost jumped away from her seat, feeling a sudden fear something else had happened. But if that was the case why would he be smiling almost smugly? Why would he be looking at her as if celebrating a victory? Why was he **_silent_** Hyne damn him?

– "He's better than I gave him credit for." – He finally said, apparently tired of waiting for a question that Squall wouldn't ask and Ariadne didn't want to make. The officer walked to the closed window and opened it completely, the brightness of a protect spell leaving his hands as he did so. And with the fresh air came something else Ariadne had not heard through the bulletproof windows.

Were those…screams?

She walked as quickly as she could, almost jumping in one sole foot as her wounded leg seemed to have gone numb on her and her jaw promptly fell. Her eyes had widened to an almost impossible amount and Gregor was quite sure he had never seen her that surprised ever since she had destroyed one pillar of the Training Grounds and ended up with half of the classroom above falling in front of her. Her expression would be just too amusing in any other moment.

– "Now, I am proud of saying I am a Galbadian." – Gregor said calmly. Ariadne could only nod in amazement.

Hundreds, thousand of persons filled the streets, screaming to the skies, singing as loud as they could, a sea of voices where the word _freedom_ could be heard clearly. Grey uniforms showed in the middle of the crowds and Aria knew then that the prison had been opened, the political prisoners made by the regime joining their companions in their celebration with the same strength even if some were injured and tired due to their ordeal.

The army seemed powerless to do anything against the human wave in front of them. It was composed by their parents, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters. People they could not bear to take down. So weapons were slowly lowered and soon enough, soldiers could be seen among the marching people.

- "_Just how long did I spend in here licking my wounds?"_ – She thought, still too confused with what had happened, even though it was partially what she had planned. If you can't beat them find a way to make them not want to fight. However, never in her wildest dreams, she had imagined people would stand up to fight in that way.

– "_One hour, twenty-seven minutes, forty-one seconds, fifty-…"_

- "_I get the point Red, thank you."_ – Aria interrupted dryly.

– "He's much better than I thought he would be." – Commented Gregor. The two other Seeds in the room knew he was speaking of Caraway but only she knew why.

– "Not exactly." – A small smile was tugging her lips as if she was trying to imprint the images in front of her into her memory. – "He will be a good politician, I have no doubt of that. He has the presence and the way to convince people…but this…" – Her hand moved quickly, waving in the crowd's direction.

– "This is **_us_**. This is the people of **_our_** country not him. This is **_their_** will not his. **_This_** is the difference." – Both Galbadians fell silent as they watched the cheering crowd but soon Aria was brought to the present by a large hand resting on her shoulder.

– "It was a good work." – She smiled at Squall, a relieved and thankful smile – "You still need to get that wound fixed." – The girl rolled her eyes. He really did know how to ruin a moment. – "Come." – For once Ariadne didn't fight against him. Relief had overtaken her and huge sense of pride but not in anything she had done. Her pride went to those people marching on the streets with nothing but their souls and courage as defense. _– "It was indeed a good work."_ – She thought softly – "_Only not ours. Not only ours."_

– "Bloody **_hell_** Squall, would you mind to **_stop poking that stupid wound_**?"

…

**And another chapter done. This one didn't take nearly as long as the last ones to get online now did it? (crickets chirp) Right. Don't answer. As always, comments, suggestions, random ideas are eagerly awaited. REVIEW!!!**

…

**Next chapter: When things seem to go right, they turn incredibly wrong. Murphy should get a life.**

…

**See ya all soon,**

**Reyavie**


	57. Message to the audience author

This is long overdue and yes, I do believe that some people deserve some explanations. I'm sorry, this isn't a chapter and yes, I do know this isn't allowed, I'll probably take it down some days after if people read this conveniently.

Eventually, I did lose touch with the story. I wrote for a long long time and I got attached to my kids. To some point, it was a place where I could do whatever I could imagine and it was so nice. I do know it has loads of mistakes and problems – go with me, I know – but considering how I started and when I did so? I guess it could be worse. I won't bother reply to any flames because, honestly, nothing makes me laugh more. No one knows better than I the mistakes I did and it's not insults that will make me feel wrongly.

I am happy some of you stuck to this story and my kids for so long. I'm thanking you properly here because I think you've been too awesome all this time. And I wish I had more explanations than college that never seems to end and internships bringing me out of the country. It seems like my time went out the window.

But I do say one thing. If I am able to find the file of this story – because I do have more of this written – I will see if I have the time to just give you guys a conclusion. I'll try that.

Once again, thank you very much. I am truly happy.

To everyone who didn't like it or sees the huge amount of problems this thing has, I also thank. Frankly, I think I write better now, 23 year old and getting older, than I did then. But then again, we can't fault a kid for dreaming and I dreamt a lot.


End file.
